Come What May
by glamour02
Summary: This story takes place in NYC. AU Olitz - rated M
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a story I've been thinking about writing for some time. I'm going to try and update more often than I normally do but the chapters won't be as long. I hope you enjoy this particular version of Olivia and Fitz :)_

* * *

 _Chapter One: Nothing to Lose_

The November day was unusually warm and Olivia slowly slid her black sunglasses on. She was irritated at her friend who decided last minute to cancel their plans for lunch. She sat on the outside patio of the cafe and tossed her phone back into her purse. It was such gorgeous day outside she hated to leave. When the waiter finally approached she didn't hesitate when letting him know she would indeed be eating alone.

The nearby park was busy and Olivia couldn't help but people watch. She smiled at the two kids playing tag and became slightly jealous she didn't have the energy they did. Her phone chimed indicating she received and email when she saw him approaching. He was following her waiter and walking in her direction.

Butterflies filled her stomach and an unusual nervousness set in. He was looking right at her and at she suddenly had the urge to get her mirror out and check her make up.

Without thinking, she grabbed the menu from the table and opened it, pretending to actually read the inside. She knew the table next to her was empty. Her eyes strained to see if he had on a wedding ring and for a split second she considered leaving. This was so out of her character.

She slightly shook her head and decided to put the menu down. The gentleman was now seated nearby and faced her general direction. His presence was unnerving and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. Her throat felt dry and she decided to take a sip of water.

Her food arrived and she was thankful for the distraction. The waiter was attentive and Olivia appreciated his kindness. He was an older man and his eyes reminded her of her father. As soon as he left, she began to eat and tried her best to look in the opposite direction. She could feel his stare and desperately wanted to return it. There was something about him...

She overheard him order for two and her heart sank. Clearly, he was expecting company and she was acting like a love struck teenager for no reason. The waiter passed by and she stopped him, asking for the check. He nodded and disappeared leaving her alone again.

Olivia reached for her purse and shifted through the bottom looking for her wallet. She spotted the man out of the corner of her eye stand. He began to walk towards her and she quickly stopped the fidgeting. The closer he got, the more her anticipation grew. He was so attractive...too attractive...and everything inside her could not have been more drawn to him.

"I see that you're leaving...I had to ask...do I know you from somewhere?"

His blue eyes shot straight through her and she smiled shaking her head no to the question.

"I don't think so...are you from New York?" She cleared her throat before she spoke and took a quick glance at his hand. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"No...I'm actually visiting my sister. She's on her way. You look so familiar..." He stood smiling and Olivia admired the view. He wore dark slacks with a dark button down. His hands shifted to inside his pockets and he he didn't seem to be in any hurry to get back to his seat.

"First time in the city?" She asked, pulling cash from her wallet.

"My second." A bit of awkwardness set in and Olivia stood trying to decide her next move. She saw his eyes wonder behind her and followed his gaze. Two young girls approached her carrying a Playbill in their hands.

"Ms. Pope! Can we please have your autograph? You were amazing last night!" She smiled and took the marker from their hands and quickly scribbled her name. When she turned back around she saw the mixture of amusement and embarrassment spread all over his face.

"Well that explains why you looked so familiar...you **_WERE_** great last night." His cheeks were slightly crimson and his boyish grin made her knees grow weak.

"You enjoy Broadway?" Surprise filled her tone and she watched him shift from side to side.

"I enjoyed you." His voice was deep and his words washed over her like a tidal wave. Her cheeks flushed and she silently thanked the Gods above for inventing the vibrator because she knew it would be used tonight.

Olivia Pope was used to getting compliments but this was different. _He_ was different and although she wanted to stay and continue the flirting, her conscious kicked in and reminded her he was a complete stranger. She suddenly could hear her mothers voice in the back of her head telling her how the world was full of people who couldn't be trusted.

"Enjoy your lunch...it's a great day to eat outdoors." Olivia smiled and put some cash down on the table, deciding not to wait for the check. She began to walk past him when her purse bumped into a nearby chair, knocking it down. Before she had time to turn around, he was at her side bending down to help her.

His hair was mesmerizing and his back muscles filled every inch of his shirt. She quickly looked away, trying very hard not to stare. When he finally stood he was smiling and held on to her purse instead of returning it.

"That's not a good color on you," she said through a broken laugh.

"I bet every color looks good on you," he quickly replied. His smile shifted and Olivia was taken back by his confidence. They stared at one another for some time until he finally handed the purse back to her.

Olivia took her bag and turned on her heels, after thanking the gentleman. She weaved through the tables until she found the iron gate and turned its latch to exit. A breeze filled the air and she crossed her arms making her way back towards her car. She walked a few blocks and couldn't stop smiling at her previous encounter. There was something endearing about the gentlemen, not to mention the physical attraction.

When she finally arrived at her car she took her keys out and the black Audi parked behind her grabbed her attention. The license plate on the front read _**"III"**_ and the windows were darkly tinted. Olivia loved Audi's and she admired its beauty for a short while before finally climbing inside.

Her cell chimed and she once again reached into her purse looking for her phone. A small card grazed her fingertips and she lifted it out, looking it over. The card wasn't there before and she wasn't certain how it even got there to begin with. Visions of the gentleman bent down in front of her resurfaced and her heart began to race inside her chest. Olivia turned the card over and read the following:

 **Fitzgerald T. Grant III**

 **Grant Architecture Firm**

 **816-555-9010**

She stared at the rows of cars parked ahead deep in thought, wondering if the _"III"_ on the license plate matched the one on the card. After a few minutes she decided to grab a pen and turn the card over jotting down her name and number. Adrenaline set in and took completely over. Without thinking further, she stepped out of her car and walked to the black beauty behind her. She slipped the card underneath the windshield wiper and smiled at herself returning back to the front seat. Maybe he would call...maybe he wouldn't.

Either way she felt as if she had nothing to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am SO excited to continue this story! A huge thank you to everyone who has shared their support...it's beyond appreciated! Just a reminder, the chapters will be super short but it allows me to update more often :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Twenty Questions

"You will never guess who I just saw walking to their car!"

Fitz's sister shrieked in delight. She had just arrived and her hands were flapping in the air like a small child about to open a Christmas present. Fitz took a swig of beer and smiled a toothy grin before replying.

"Olivia Pope?" He responded semi casually.

Marisa's face froze and quickly turned into shock. She stared at him for a few moments and Fitz took another drink allowing her to sulk with anticipation.

"Did you see her? Was she here?" She began to interrogate him and he relished in his moment of glory. Not only did he _speak_ to Ms. Pope but he also put his card into her purse.

Fitz spent the next couple of minutes replaying his encounter, stopping every other sentence to answer one of his sisters questions. She gawked throughout the conversation and he enjoyed watching her excitement and disbelief.

"I dragged your ass out last night...you so owe me..." Her words were playfully threatening and they amused Fitz to no end.

Soon their waiter came with food and his mouth began to salivate. Fitz had a meeting with a firm bidding on one of his designs early that morning and foolishly skipped breakfast. He was starving and quickly began to eat, purposely choosing not to wait on his sister. Marisa eyed him closely and he knew from her stare she wasn't finished playing twenty questions.

"The chances of her calling you are slim, Fitz. I hope you don't get your hopes up." She finally took a bite and spoke between mouthfuls. In no time her "know it all" nature soon kicked into high gear.

"She doesn't need to call me. I'm going back to see her tonight. I already bought the tickets." He pulled his phone out and scrolled to the confirmation email, holding it up so she could see. Marisa's eyes lit up like huge saucers and once again complete shock took over.

"Fitz! She's an accomplished Broadway actress...you really think you have a chance?" Her hands were clasped together and her tone dead serious.

"Look, Ris, I'm going. And you can either come with me or I can go alone. But I'm seeing her again. She's..." He paused and tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling. Everything about her overwhelmed him...her beauty...her confidence...her lips...her fucking unbelievable body...

"She's worth seeing again. I have to try."

He stared into his sisters blue eyes and made certain she knew he was beyond serious about this. There was no way he was leaving New York without seeing Olivia Pope again. She seemed to finally get the message and her demeanor slowly changed. Marisa grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'll meet you there at 8."

When they both finished their lunch, Fitz stood and walked around to his sister, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek goodbye. He had another meeting in half and hour and needed to leave. Marisa eagerly volunteered to wait and pay the bill so he could get going. She rambled on a mile a minute discussing what she should wear. He half listened and eventually reminded her tonight was about _him_ and not her.

The siblings finally exchanged their goodbyes and Fitz walked down the same path he watched Olivia take not an hour ago. He weaved through a few tables and eventually lifted a small clasp, opening the iron gate. Fitz couldn't get her out of his mind and he replayed their conversation again in his head for the thousandths time over and over. She seemed to be parked in the general location his car was in and he foolishly looked around, as if there was actually a chance she could still be in the area.

Despite being in New York, the area was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the bottom of his shoes hitting the concrete. He was half way down the street when he saw the white business card underneath his windshield wiper. At first his heart sank. What if she was returning his card? What if he somehow offended her by placing it inside her bag? Slight panic set in as he continued his way toward the Audi. His strides were long and his eyes stayed glued on the small rectangle until he finally reached his vehicle. Once inside, he turned the card over and took a deep breath at the sight before him. In very neat handwriting was the following message:

 _ **Tag! You're it**_

 _ **-Olivia**_

 _ **917-202-5554**_

Fitz smiled at the message and tried not to get overly excited. He admired her spontaneity and sat for a bit staring down the street at a few bystanders passing by. She must have made the connection with his license plate and name on the business card. This little gesture not only made him feel sheer and utter relief but it turned him on in the most lustful way possible.

His jaw tightened and he finally knew what he needed to do. There was no time like the present and he wasn't going to waste another moment second guessing himself any longer. He reached for his cell and dialed his secretary, twirling his business card in between his fingertips in a repeated pattern. She answered on the first ring.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grant..."

"Hi, Connie. I need you to send two dozen tulips to an address I'm about to email you..."

"Tulips, Sir?" She asked. He could hear the surprise in her voice. "Tulips aren't in season, Mr. Grant. This may take a while to find. Are you sure you don't want to go the traditional route and send something like roses?"

"No. That's too ordinary." Fitz quickly replied. "The woman I'm sending them to is anything _**BUT**_ ordinary."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I LOVE THIS LIV & FITZ (I just reallllly needed to share this LOL)_

 _Beware - short chapters...if that doesn't work for you I totally understand but that's what this particular story will consist of. Xo_

* * *

Chapter 3: Tag

The dressing room for most Broadway actresses was the size of your standard walk in coat closet. And you were considered lucky if you only had to share it with _one_ other person. However, this wasn't the case for Olivia Pope.

She sat in her oversized dressing room, running lines and fidgeting with her hair. It had been a whirlwind of an afternoon and she couldn't stop thinking of the gentlemen she ran into at lunch. He seemed to suddenly rent space in the back of her mind which partly annoyed her because fangirling over men was never really her style.

"'You at least owe me that'... hey, Liv are we running lines or not?" Her lines were being said for her and she turned to look at her long time friend snapping her out of her trance. Olivia stood and needed movement. It was so unlike her to be this smitten with someone and sitting down didn't seem to be helping.

"Sorry... Yes let's start from the top."

They began again and Olivia was shifting through her wardrobe when a knock on the door sounded. A stage hand walked in and placed two dozen of the most gorgeous tulips onto her vanity. She was used to getting flowers...in fact her room had several dozen roses throughout it already. The tulips definitely stood out and she couldn't help but admire their beauty from afar.

"Another admirer...such a shame the only man in your life is _BOB_."

Olivia shot a cold glance at Sam before returning her attention to the task at hand. Samantha, who simply couldn't help herself stood and grabbed the card from its place holder. Olivia saw the look of disappointment on her friends face when she realized it was actually sealed.

"That isn't addressed to you," she playfully snapped. Samantha turned and handed her the card.

"C'mon, Liv...open it. I wanna see who they're from this time? Let me live vicariously through you..." She wined the last words and it made Olivia shake her head in playful disgust. She truly embraced being single and only wished her friend could do the same.

Olivia took the card and opened it, tossing the envelope on the ground. Her eyes narrowed in on the message and her heart nearly skipped a beat at the words.

They were from _him_.

"Ummm...I need to change. You need to go...out..." She started to shoo Samantha out of her dressing room when she saw the look on her face.

"Wait! Who are they from?" Samantha replied in protest. Olivia opened the door and she instantly eyed her suspiciously.

"You met someone!"

Olivia cocked her head to one side but didn't reply. A staring contest ensued and both women stood their ground. Olivia finally broke eye contact and crossed her arms at her chest, tucking the card safely away.

"Fine...yes I did. His name is BOB...he's purple and has five different settings to choose from. My favorite is setting two because...well now we're getting too personal."

Samantha rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room at Olivia's words. She smiled and knew that would get her friend to leave. Samantha constantly teased Olivia about her Battery Operated Boyfriend and it was time she gave her a dose of her own medicine.

Finally alone, she took a seat and pulled the card out again. She was grateful for the quiet because it would allow her to concentrate on the one person she couldn't seem to get out her mind. She read the words and couldn't help but smile at the words written.

 _ **Best of luck tonight...looking forward to tagging you in person.**_

 _ **III**_

Olivia's insides warmed and a dull ache shot straight to her pussy. She found his confidence incredibly attractive and just the thought of what he actually meant by ' _tagging_ ' made her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Would he be there again tonight? Would she see him? A thousand thoughts raced through her mind and she could feel her pulse quicken. The aroma of flowers filled the room and she sat staring at the tulips in front of her. They were various shades of pink and she wondered where he found tulips in season this time of year.

A few minutes passed, when a knock on her door sounded. The same stage hand that brought in the flowers earlier poked his head inside the door letting her know wardrobe needed her. She stood and placed the card back into the envelope and looked in the mirror. Her make up was light and she retouched a few spots under her eyes before finally carrying on with her day.

After the last encore standing ovation, Olivia left the stage and took the towel Samantha handed her. She began to unzip her dress from the side and walked towards her dressing room. She was hot, as she often was after performing, and was in need of a shower. Half way down the hall a voice from behind called her name. A small crowd had gathered outside and security was asking Olivia if she would be signing any autographs.

She was about to tell him no, when her thoughts centered around Fitz. What if he was there? Olivia wasn't certain if he even showed up that night but if he did, she wanted to thank him for the flowers. She let security know she would be out shortly and proceeded to her dressing room with Samantha two steps behind.

It took Olivia less than ten minutes to shower and change. She wore snug jeans with black heels and layered two tops, exposing one shoulder. Samantha tagged along as she often did and Olivia linked arms with hers as they made their way outside.

"You're good to me, Samantha..." Olivia said, bumping her hip into her friends.

"You're being nice...you must need something..." Samantha sarcastically replied.

Olivia smiled and felt Samantha's hand squeeze hers. She rested her head on her shoulders for a few moments and the two women were quiet for a short time. A security officer standing by the door opened it for them and Olivia was instantly greeted by fans waiting to speak to her. She stopped and talked with a few, signing different items they handed her.

She caught glimpse of him standing near the back, leaned against the wall. He was next to a short brunette and Olivia wondered if she was the sister he spoke of earlier at lunch. She purposely took more time than she usually did with fans using the opportunity to calm her nerves.

About twenty minutes passed when the crowd eventually began to disperse. She eventfully made her way towards them when her eyes instantly locked with his. He was smiling, his hands inside his pockets and again everything inside her was instantly drawn to him.

"Tag..."

His voice was deep and Olivia couldn't look away. She could feel his sisters stare and didn't want to be rude but she couldn't break eye contact. Even though she was in heels he was much taller than she was and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if she were actually barefoot. She returned his smile and finally found her voice to reply.

"The flowers are beautiful...thank you. I've enjoyed looking at them all afternoon."

"Olivia, this is my sister...Marisa. She's a big fan of yours." Olivia loved the way he said her name. His voice was so sensual...throaty and it shifted something deep inside of her.

A moment passed before she quickly came to her senses and extended her hand to the petite woman standing next to him. Her eyes were wide and she could tell the young woman may have been a little star struck. She tried to make small talk but didn't have much success...

"I appreciate you coming two nights in a row." It was now getting late and she shifted uncomfortably. The air was cool and they had been standing outside for a while...and a slight chill suddenly ran through her.

"I need to get going, Marisa said, more towards Fitz than her. She complemented Olivia again and exchanged a look with her brother before excusing herself altogether.

They stood for a short while when Olivia realized Samantha wasn't anywhere around. She turned and spotted her a few feet away still talking to a few people nearby.

"Are you hungry? I know it's late but I would love to buy you dinner..." His question surprised her and she turned her attention back towards him.

"Not really, but I'd love a glass of wine," she replied. "I'll be right back..." She motioned towards her friend and Fitz nodded his head.

Samantha stopped talking mid sentence when Olivia approached her. She whispered in her ear she was going out for a drink and would see her tomorrow. Her friend eyed Fitz before pulling her arm and finding her ear.

"Oh. My. God!" she exaggeratedly whispered. Olivia squeezed her friends hand and smiled before making her way back over towards him.

"There's a bar down the street," she said pointing east with her finger.

"Lead the way," Fitz replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You guys are so amazing...thank you for reading. Truly. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: OMW_

It was close to midnight when Olivia and Fitz made their way down to Monroe's Tavern. It was a hole in the wall but Olivia loved its down to earth atmosphere. That and she knew the owner, a friend of her father's, went out of his way to make certain she could enjoy herself without being hassled.

The streets were semi crowded despite the hour and it was one of the many reasons Olivia loved New York...it truly was ' _The city that never sleeps_.' Fitz opened the door for her as a large crowd of rowdy patrons were exiting. She felt his arm gently grab her from the wait, pulling her aside and out of the way. It was an innocent touch and to most people it would've simply been a polite gesture but to Olivia it was more.

 _Way more_.

There was something comforting about it. He was comfortable with her body and it turned her on in every way possible. He released his hand immediately when the crowd cleared much to her dismay. She purposely didn't react not wanting him to know what she was feeling. This was all happening so fast...

She saw Monroe near the bar and he immediately came over to greet them.

"Good to see you, honey," he said, kissing her cheek. She reached for his hand and smiled quickly introducing him to Fitz.

Monroe motioned towards the back of the place and Olivia followed his wave. She could feel Fitz's presence behind her. He seemed at ease and she appreciated how natural things felt with him. Once they arrived in the back, Monroe let both of them know a server would be by soon to take their order.

"I see you have a special spot..." Fitz said, pulling the chair out for her to sit down.

"It's quiet back here...Monroe is a family friend. He takes good care of me."

She could feel his eyes on her and watched as he took his sports coat off. The place was a bit warm inside and she was glad she dressed accordingly. She was about to ask about his occupation when a skinny blonde came to their table. Fitz didn't take his eyes off Olivia and it didn't go unnoticed. Once their order was taken, Olivia started the conversation.

"So tell me...what brings you to New York? She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"My firm is in the running for the rebuild on 5th. It's been a long process but if all goes well, I'm hoping to expand. I've suddenly fallen in love with the east coast.

" _Suddenly_? You mean you didn't like New York before?" Her voice was teasingly shocked and she unconsciously tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"New York is unique..." He replied. It was obvious he was being careful with his word choice and Olivia wasn't certain what to make of it.

"Where are you from?"

"The Midwest. I was born in a small town near St. Lois." He was about to continue when their waitress returned with their drinks. She watched him stir his glass of bourbon slow before finally taking a drink.

It was beyond sexy to witness.

She took a long sip of Merlot and her tastebuds danced with delight at the contact. His eyes remained on her every move and after a few moments she finally made eye contact with him.

"I think you're incredibly beautiful..." Her face flushed at the comment and she could feel herself blushing.

"Why's a person like yourself single?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." He quickly replied. He stirred his drink again slowly before taking another swallow.

"Is this the time we begin to share all our relationship woes with one other?" She was being slightly sarcastic but Fitz didn't skip a beat.

"You share yours and I'll share mine..." His eyes twinkled and Olivia couldn't help but smile. She wasn't used to men being this fearless. It was different... _he_ was different...and it deeply intrigued her to no end.

"When do you leave?" The question fell off her lips and tasted awful coming out. Fitz stirred his glass again with his hand but didn't take a drink.

"That depends..." He finally replied, eyeing her evenly. An ache surfaced inside and she sipped some more Merlot thinking about his response. The fear of being hurt suddenly washed over her and she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"It's getting late..." She looked at her watch and finished off what was left in her glass.

"Olivia..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know we've just met...but I'd really like to see you again."

"I'd like that too," she honestly replied. They stared at one another for some time before Olivia eventually stood. There was more they wanted to say but neither found the courage. It was a lost opportunity and the night was ending way too soon for both of them.

Olivia thanked Monroe goodbye and Fitz shook his hand before leaving. The outside temperature dropped and Olivia crossed her arms, trying to keep herself warm. Suddenly Fitz's sports coat was around her shoulders, his smell covering her body. He walked closely next to her and she could feel his arm brushing against her. His hands were in his pockets and despite wanting to glance at him, she forced herself to look straight ahead. When they finally arrived, Fitz motioned with his head at the parking garage behind him.

"I'm there..." Olivia began to take his coat off when he stopped her, placing one hand over hers.

"Keep it..." Electricity sparked between them and Olivia's eyes locked with his. His hand was warm and slightly callused stirring something deep inside of her once again.

"Where are you staying?" She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"The Ritz in Central Park," he replied. He was looking down at her, his hand still on top of hers. Her entire body felt flushed and her pulse raced throughout her veins.

Time slowed when the moment she unconsciously had been thinking about came to fruition. Fitz bent down and softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes at the contact and felt her knees instantly weaken. His cologne was earthy yet subtle, mixing well with the bourbon on his breath.

Confusion set in and she felt caught between what her body desperately wanted and what her mind concluded was best for her. She finally took a step back and cleared her throat before eventually telling him goodnight.

A security office appeared ready to walk Olivia to her car when Fitz eventually turned and headed for the parking garage. She quickly got her things from inside the theater before following the officer to her vehicle. Once inside she turned her car on and retrieved her phone from her purse. She had several missed calls and one voicemail from her mom.

Olivia shifted her car into drive when a chime sounded in the air. Before pressing the gas she glanced down to see a number she didn't recognize. It had an 816 area code and she froze for a split second trying to remember the area code on Fitz's business card. She placed her car back into park and picked her phone up. The text message read:

 _ **In Suite 4-B**_

 _ **The room service here is excellent**_

"Fuck..." She whispered into the air.

The bright light of her phone continued to shine as she read the message over and over again. It was now close to 1am and she wasn't sure how to respond- if at all. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the leather seat behind her trying to decide what to do.

A void she didn't realize she had surfaced and all rationale left. She couldn't explain what she was feeling because she never felt it before. He tilted her entire world on its axis and left her wanting more of him...no other man had ever left her feeling this way.

 _Until now_.

She picked up the phone and read the message once again before finally typing her response:

 ** _OMW_**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I can't get this Olitz out of my head LOL! Thank you so very much for reading XO_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Your Heart_

Fitz stood in the middle of Suite 4-B and stared at his phone. The letters OMW glared back at him and for a long moment he tried to process exactly what his next move would be.

It was 12:45 in the morning and he knew her drive from Broadway wouldn't take too long. He glanced around the room and quickly picked up a few items off the floor, trying to make it look more presentable. He was honestly surprised at her response and needed to actually see her in person to believe it. If she didn't show up, he wouldn't be surprised. This was a big step and he knew she was the kind of woman who didn't make late night visits.

He set his phone down and poured himself a drink. The view of the New York skyline was breathtaking and he opened the curtains wide to get the full panoramic view. He stood at the window sipping a glass of whiskey, his thoughts focused on Olivia. She was now a permanent fixture in his mind and he had no intention of that ever changing.

The liquor was strong and felt good down his throat. He had no idea what the night had in store for them but one thing was certain...this was his opportunity to truly let her know exactly how he felt about her. His drink quickly evaporated and was pour himself another drink when a knock on the door sounded. He wasted little time opening it and smiled at the vision before him.

Olivia was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed at her chest. He could see the inner conflict on her face and almost regretted sending her the text. They stood at the doorway for a short while before he finally spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you're here..."

"Me too.." She quickly replied. He motioned for her to enter and she slowly walked inside, setting her things down on the nearby table.

"Nice view..."

He watched her walk to the large window and look into the city. Her hair was long...wavy...and it took all his energy not to pin her against the glass.

"Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded her head and shot him a smile over her shoulder. He poured her a glass of wine and brought it over. They were inches from one another and he once again felt this inexplainable pull between them. He watched her closely from behind, hoping she would be the first to break the silence.

"What do you want from me?" She was turned away from him and he could slightly see her reflection in the glass. It was an odd question, but he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Whatever you're willing to give me, Olivia. I'm not hard to please." His answer was truthful; he was happy just being in her presence.

"This isn't like me...being here right now...we barely know one another." She took a drink of wine, her eyes fixated on the city lights before her.

"What do you want from _me?_ " It was only fair he asked the same question.

A long silence feel between them and he wasn't certain if she would answer. She eventually turned and placed her glass down now standing directly in front of him. His grip around his drink tightened and he watched her closely, unable to read the expression on her face.

"I want you to undress me..."

His eyes narrowed while taking another drink trying to make certain this was indeed what she wanted. He finally set his glass down next to hers and unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it from inside his pants. He threw it onto the floor before walking towards her, the back of his hand slowly grazing her cheekbone. She closed her eyes at the contact and he slid his finger underneath her chin, pulling it gently upwards.

"Livvie..."

Her eyes opened and the moment took on a life of its own. Their impact was forceful and he lifted her into his arms, pinning her against the glass exactly how he envisioned earlier. Her lips were soft and parted easily for his tongue to slowly enter.

The air between them grew thick and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so attracted to someone. Her taste was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he didn't shy away from pressing his cock against her heated body.

Olivia pulled him closer, unconsciously grinding her hips against him. His breath was warm and she loved the way his hand cupped the side of her cheek as they kissed. She craved him in every way and it deep down frightened her. When they finally came up for air, Fitz studied her for a moment before lifting her again and walking towards the bed.

He took his time undressing her and all Olivia could do was take it. She felt exposed and the realization of a stranger seeing her naked for the first time took over her mind. His movements were mesmerizing and she couldn't look away. He stripped her bare and to her surprise kneeled down before her. He was still in his slacks, his belt and top button slightly undone. His chest was chiseled and she admired the subtle definition of his muscles throughout his rib cage.

His hand caressed her thighs and he zeroed in on her prized possession. It had been months since the last time she had sex and watching him show such concentration made her feel utterly exposed. He kissed her skin and she silently cheered at the fact she kept up her waxing regime. Her flesh tingled every time his lips made contact and when he finally parted her legs she let out a small gasp.

"Hold on to me..."

She immediately obliged and grabbed onto his hair, steadying her body in place. He slowly lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder, continuing to watch her every move. When his tongue entered her she sucked in a breath and instantly closed her eyes. His skill was precise and she pushed down the uncomfortable feeling that crept into the back of her mind; what if he had been with a lot of women before her...

Olivia's knees grew weak and she felt her climax building. A dull ache quickly surfaced and her abdomen tightened sending her psyche into another dimension. The louder her cries were, the faster his tongue plunged inside and after a while she her insides grew raw from the overexposure.

She felt her body lift and once her body hit the bed she caught glimpse of him parting her legs before returning to her center. He continued his feast, repeating his previous pattern until she convulsed again in pleasure. The sheets were her safe haven and she clawed them with everything she had until her body eventually calmed.

Olivia was becoming weak, her breathing erratic and overwhelmed. When he finally retrieved his tongue he kneeled, hovering over her. Her eyes remained glued as she watched him undress. She loved his take charge attitude and made it clear her body was his to do exactly whatever he pleased.

"You okay?" He whispered, slowly climbing on top of her. Olivia nodded and touched his face gently with her fingertips. She could smell herself all over his lips and she couldn't help but trace his outline of his mouth with her thumb.

She felt him part her legs and the second he entered her everything inside warmed. They were a perfect match and fit together in a way she never knew was possible. His hips slowly circled again and again creating a rhythm she didn't want to end. He watched her closely when he bent her leg up from behind the knee creating the perfect amount of friction. Her insides burned and head snapped back at the wave of pleasure that took her body captive.

"You are so beautiful..." His words were a whisper and brought up such emotion inside she fought the urge to cry.

"What do you want from me?" The question surfaced again, her words coming out of nowhere. She simply couldn't help it...she needed to ask. Fitz slowed his rhythm and turned her face so they were now eye to eye.

"I want your heart," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: You guys are so kind! Thank you SO MUCH for the encouragement. I'm so glad I decided to share this story! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 6: You're Catching On_

Olivia stared at the small clock on the nightstand thinking about his words. They just finished making some of the most sensual love she had ever experienced and Fitz was laying beside her. His face was buried in the back of her neck and she could feel his breath softly blowing against her skin. Her body was spent and although she felt tired her mind wouldn't allow her to sleep.

"You're being awfully quiet..." Fitz spoke into her neck line.

She turned around to face him and he immediately readjusted himself so she was now resting her body against his. Her chin sat propped on his chest, his hair slightly tickling her skin.

"I don't mean to be," she honestly replied.

"What's your day like today?"

"I usually go in around 4:00...why?" Fitz caressed her cheek softly and smiled.

"Spend the day with me."

Olivia looked him over carefully and remained quiet for some time. The corners of his mouth slightly curved up and she could see him mentally willing her to say yes. She slowly lifted herself up and decided to climb on top of him, never breaking eye contact.

Fitz's eyes traveled down her naked body and admired the view. He lifted his hands and interlocked fingers with her, waiting for her to reply.

"Let me guess...we can order room service all day..." She smiled the words and Fitz nodded his head in agreement.

"You're catching on, Ms. Pope."

Olivia bent down and kissed him meekly on the lips, her breasts rubbing against his chest. The kiss instantly deepened and Fitz wrapped his hands into her hair, sucking her tongue repeatedly. She could feel him growing hard and quickly took advantage. He helped lift her body and Olivia slid down his manhood with ease. She was moist, her cunt slick, and she thoroughly enjoyed watching his face contort with pleasure.

Her thrusts were purposeful and she felt empowered taking full control. Fitz's eyes closed for a short while and she felt proud knowing she was responsible for the pleasure he was receiving. His grunts were loud and when he reached for her breasts she had a feeling he was getting close.

Olivia reached for his hand and brought his thumb up to her mouth, sucking on it for a short while. His eyes opened at the movement and she slowly lowered his hand down in between her legs. He immediately found her clit and Olivia's hips increased speed.

Their release was perfectly timed and Fitz muttered incoherent words into the air while he emptied himself inside her. Olivia's body reached its limit and she quickly collapsed on his chest, simply unable to move. They were both breathing heavily and Fitz instantly wrapped his arms around her, moving her hair over to one side.

"Jesus, that was incredible." He whispered the words aloud and Olivia smiled into his chest. Silence soon took over and she quickly felt her eyes growing heavy. After a few minutes, she finally disconnected herself and snuggled in close to him. More quiet took hold until Fitz kissed her hairline and eventually whispered the words her subconscious waited to hear.

"Sleep, gorgeous."

Olivia's eyes closed, her body unable to stay awake any longer...

* * *

The sound of running water filled the walls and startled Olivia awake. It was a quarter to 11 and a large room service cart was positioned near the large bay window. She slowly sat up in bed and scanned the area, finally spotting what she was looking for.

A large plush robe hung nearby and she slowly stretched her arms before standing to put it on. Large silver plates with tall lids caught her attention and her stomach instinctively growled at the sight. She eventually heard the water turn off and walked over to the coffee pot in the small kitchen.

"Good Morning."

She turned at the deep voice and smiled. Fitz walked over towards her and searched her eyes carefully. The coffee was strong and exactly what she needed. She sipped it slowly, blowing on it periodically.

"Would you like a cup?" Olivia asked. Fitz stood behind her and she suddenly felt shy. She had no idea if he even liked coffee and that really bothered her.

"I'd love some...how did you sleep?" She opened the cabinet above and quickly found what she needed.

"Really well..." Fitz took the cup and kissed her softy on the lips before finally taking a sip.

"I ordered a little bit of everything..."

She followed Fitz to the table and set her cup down, excusing herself to the bathroom. Once freshened up, she returned to find two plates filled with food. Fitz was seated and pouring each of them a tall glass of orange juice.

"I hope your hungry..."

Olivia smiled and slid into the empty seat next to him, wasting no time. The food was amazing and for the first few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were from them eating.

"I had some things sent up for you...if there's anything else you need, just let me know." He was first to break the silence and Olivia quickly thanked him.

"I keep having this feeling you're just a little too good to be true...you aren't secretly married are you?" Her tone was slightly playful and she eyed him suspiciously and watched him grin.

"No, I'm definitely _not_ married," he replied, through a small smile.

"Kids?" She asked...almost horrified at what the answer could be. Fitz laughed and shook his head, taking another sip of coffee.

"No, Olivia...no kids. But keep asking questions. Questions are good."

Olivia continued to eat and silence again fell over them. She pondered his words and thought about what else she wanted to know. Deep down she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, still not convinced he could be this perfect.

"What about you," Fitz broke the silence. "Any ex-husbands _I_ need to be aware of?"

"No ex-husbands," she replied, smiling. "We should've maybe had this discussion last night..." She couldn't help but laugh and Fitz raised his eyebrows at the comment, his demeanor infectious.

"Maybe so."

They soon finished their breakfast and Olivia excused herself again to take a shower. She stood and began to walk towards the bathroom when Fitz called her name. When she turned back around, he extended his hand and motioned for her to join him. Without hesitation she sat down on his lap, her face within inches of his.

"This is a first for _both_ of us...I want you to know that." His words were sincere and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm scared, Fitz...this... _you_...the way I feel...it all scares me." Fitz looked her over and took in a deep breath before responding.

"Yet your here..."

"You feel like home." It was the first thing that came to mind because it was so incredibly true.

Fitz wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in close. She kissed him passionately, her plump lips soar and slightly swollen. Her forehead rested against his when they came up for air and she closed her eyes at the pattern his hands were creating down her back.

"Go shower...there's someplace I want to take you." His words took her off guard and she couldn't help but sit up and question him.

"Some place, _you_ want to take me? _Where_?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and she watched him cock his head to one side.

"It's a surprise..."


	7. Chapter 7: I'm In

_A/N: I really had every intention of updating last night ;) Sorry for the delay Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: I'm In_

The Audi R8 was fast and took Olivia some getting used to. Fitz was confident behind the wheel...as he was most things which honestly only fueled her attraction to him. Her fingers gripped the black leather and she slowly snuck several glances in his direction out of the corner of her eye.

"Something tells me you've been to New York more than twice."

Fitz smiled but didn't take his eyes off the road. The traffic was heavy and she continued to wonder where he was planning on taking her.

"My first visit to New York lasted longer than I had anticipated..."

That explained why his navigational skills appeared so effortless. It further intrigued Olivia and she took the window of opportunity to learn more about him.

"How long did you live here?" She asked, studying his profile. He wore dark sunglasses with a black button up shirt.

"Just a few months...almost three."

Olivia lived most of her adult life in New York. That meant they actually lived in the city at the same time and didn't even know it.

Fitz drove to the center of downtown Manhattan and her curiosity continued to peek. The streets were crowded and the sunshine was abundant...another usual warm November day. She people watched for a short time until Fitz turned into an underground parking garage. They were near the heart of Times Square and only a few blocks away from her home away from home.

Olivia was about to open the car door when Fitz touched her knee stopping her. His head was leaned against the drivers seat and she watched him take his glasses off and hang them on the top button of his shirt.

"My sister has a hard time adjusting to New York when she moved here. My parents were worried so I came to check on her. During my stay, I met up with an old college roommate who was living here at the time. He was working freelance and hired for a renovation he ended up not being able to commit to. I took over for him and it was a win-win...I was able to watch over Marisa and do what I love most."

Olivia listened intently as Fitz opened up to her. It didn't surprise her he would uproot himself for his family. She could tell he was a passionate person and could only imagine how that extended to those he loved most.

"How long ago was this?"

"She was accepted into NYU the fall of 2009...so 6 years ago."

Olivia remained quiet, trying to think about her life in 2009. She was at the beginning of her Broadway career and couldn't help but wonder if they ever crossed paths without even knowing it. He remained quiet and Olivia waited to see if he would share more.

"Are you ready?" He eventually asked. He wore a child like grin across his face and Olivia smiled nodding her head at his obvious excitement.

They walked out of the parking garage and down the street for a few blocks when he suddenly stopped and grabbed her by the waist. She faced away from him and tried to figure out exactly what he wanted her to see. They were in the middle of the sidewalk and people continuously passed by all around them. Fitz didn't seem to care...his grip was tight and Olivia felt him brush against the back of her head.

He made a long, slow line down the side of her arm with his fingers and slowly grabbed her hand lifting it up. Both of their arms were now pointing straight up into the air as he began to explain the purpose of being there.

"Do you see these curves? This particular style curvature originates back to the early 1800's..." He made an imaginary curve with her hand, tracing the frame of one of the windows in the air. Olivia rested her head against his chest and listened to him continue to explain other architectural features special to the building. She found it fascinating and loved how intelligent he sounded. It was apparent he loved his profession and she admired that quality immensely. His voice was deep and she could feel her body react to him.

"This building was my first solo design," he continued. "The roof top as a unique view of the city. I've always wanted to see it at night but didn't want to experience it alone. Will you meet me here after the show?"

Olivia dropped her arm and turned to face him, unsure if she actually heard him correctly. He smiled and caressed her cheek, flashing her a ' _you heard me'_ look. People continued to pass them and they both stood oblivious to it all; each of them completely focused on the other.

"You want to meet _here_? _Tonight_? How are we going to get inside, let alone to the top?" She searched his face, hoping he had a rational explanation.

"Don't worry about that...are you in?"

His eyes danced with amusement and his boyish grin made it impossible to say no. She shook her head and giggled into the air before finally responding.

"I'm in..." she confidently replied.

They spent the next few hours walking around the city. Olivia enjoyed listening to him spout off architectural knowledge and he equally enjoyed listening to stories Olivia shared from her early days trying to make it on Broadway. There were a few times Olivia thought he was going to hold her hand and when it didn't happen, she chastised herself for being disappointed. She felt like a giddy teenage school girl and it stirred many feelings deep within.

When 3:00 finally rolled around, Olivia announced she really needed to get going. They began walking back to the parking garage when Fitz suddenly grabbed her hand and asked a question.

"Want me to drop you off at the theater?" His fingers interlocked with hers and it happened so effortlessly, the moment nearly escaped her without notice.

"Sure...but I'll need my car eventually." Fitz kissed the back of her hand and her heart nearly exploded. There was something beautiful about walking hand in hand with him in a place that meant so much to her...

Fitz pressed a button on the side door and Olivia heard the car unlock. She put her hand on the knob preventing him from opening it. They were leaned against the car, both of them dreading the time they would be spending apart.

"Thank you for bringing me here...I had a really nice time." Fitz smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'll pick you up around 11:00." He spoke closely to her and she noticed a pattern developing. Her personal space seemed to not apply to him and butterflies filled her stomach whenever it happened.

This time was no different.

Olivia nodded and finally removed her hand so her could open the door. The engine roared alive the moment the ignition turned on and she watched Fitz press a button above, opening the sunroof. The sunlight crept in and her hair blew in the breeze as they made their way over to Broadway.

For the next few minutes Olivia replayed their last hours together over again in her mind. The tall buildings that spent half her life surrounding her now had new meaning and significance. She could hear Fitz's words and looked out the window with a different perspective. It was no secret to her New York was filled with rich history and now she was able to appreciate it even more.

It was a new world for Olivia and she had a feeling now that Fitz was in her life, things were never going to be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm not sure how much longer I will update daily...but I can't get this story out fast enough :) Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Dance With Me_

The moment Fitz pulled over she spotted her mother's car. A sinking feeling set in and she immediately took her phone out of her purse. It was completely dead and she couldn't remember the last time she even checked it. She shifted through her things looking for her charger and realized it must have been left in her dressing room. Fitz's eyes were on her and she finally recomposed herself before saying goodbye.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes...fine. My cell is dead..."

He looked down at her phone but didn't respond. The realization of her having to say goodbye set in and she decided not to avoid the inevitable any longer.

"I'll see you tonight..."

She caressed his check and Fitz squeezed her hand. His eyes darkened and without thinking further she reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. He grabbed the side of her hair and slightly tugged it towards him...another habit of his she was beginning to notice. The kiss was long and before it could deepen, Olivia broke free and opened her door. Once outside the car, he flashed her a wide smile before finally pulling away from the curb. She watched the Audi speed away when another reality set in.

 _She already missed him._

Her feet felt heavy walking towards the side entrance to the theater. The fact that her mother was there only meant one thing...she was worried about her. She folded her arms across her chest and was instantly greeted by the same security officer that walked her to her car last night. He let her know immediately a lot of people had been looking for her. Guilt set in as she made her way down the long hallway. She could hear chatter coming from her dressing room and actually thought about turning around to leave. When she finally opened the door she was bombarded with one voice in particular...at first a relieved voice that quickly turned angry.

 ** _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE!"_** Her mother threw her arms around her neck in a grand dramatic fashion. Samantha stood near the mirror but didn't say anything. Her agent was sitting in the oversized chair in the corner of the room and also remained silent.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm sorry I worried everyone. My cell died and I left my charger here..."

"Officer Young said he walked you to your car last night...where on earth have you been? Your car hasn't been home all day!"

Olivia tried to keep calm and thanked both Samantha and her agent for being with her mom. They quickly got the message and left saying little to her mother on the way out. If she was going to have this awkward conversation with her mom, she didn't need an audience. When they were finally alone, she cut right to the chase.

"Mom, I'm really sorry I worried you...but your being a little dramatic don't you think?" She walked over to the mirror and grabbed a few tissues and began to wipe her make up off her face waiting for her mom to reply.

"You're a single woman who lives alone in New York City...of course I'm going to worry!" Olivia continued to prep for hair and make up while listening to her mother go on and on about last night. She was half way tuning her out when her next statement completely blind-sided her.

"Sam said you went out with someone after the show...that was the last time she saw you."

Olivia paused and looked at her mother through the mirror. When she found her gaze, she made certain her mother knew not to take things too far with her line of questioning.

"She's right...that was the last time she saw me," was her only reply.

Her mother's stare was judgmental and she could feel the tension building in the room. Her make up was finally off and she knew her Roxanne would be knocking on the door at any moment. She turned and faced her mother once more, her hand resting on the side of her hip.

"Olivia...I didn't raise you to be that type of girl..." Her words stung and she couldn't help but lash out at the comment.

"Exactly what " _type of girl_ " is that, mother? I'm 33 years old! Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I've done nothing-"

A knock on the door sounded and Olivia stopped talking. The walls were thin in her dressing room and the last thing she wanted to do was create a scene. Her mother was a Broadway legend and she knew better than anyone this conversation was better left for another time.

"We'll talk later," her mother said, picking up her bag. She made her way to the door and took one more look at her daughter. No words were exchanged and although Olivia felt bad about worrying her, it didn't give her the right to treat her this way.

Maya opened the door and her personal make up artist came in and immediately hugged Maya. Olivia walked to a private area in the corner of her room and slid behind a divider. She quickly changed into her robe so she could begin prepping for tonight's show. Once the door to her dressing room shut she let out a sigh of relief.

Explaining the new man in her life to Maya wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

It was a little after 10:00 when Olivia made her way to the side exit of the theater. Things had been awkward that afternoon between her and Samantha and she didn't feel like doing damage control tonight. Once her phone finally charged she saw all the missed calls and knew her long time friend was more than likely upset with her. She was looking forward to tonight and wanted to leave everything else behind.

The black Audi was waiting just as promised and the anticipation grew them moment she saw him. He was leaning against the car, both hands inside his pockets. He had on the same outfit as this morning and she again admired the view. She loved the way he made her feel and found herself smiling the closer she got to him.

"Hi, gorgeous." Fitz extended his hand and squeezed, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hi," she replied. She had a million questions to ask him but refrained. He opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat. When Fitz made his way over, she continued to smile but didn't neither of them said much. Within seconds they were off making their way through the city.

"I'm sorry I missed the show tonight..."

"I looked for you in the crowd..." She quickly replied. Fitz's head snapped to look at her and Olivia grinned at the look on his face.

"Are you making fun of me, Ms. Pope?" Olivia laughed and rested her head on the leather seat. They stayed mostly quiet during the drive, each of them nervous about what lay ahead.

Olivia was skeptical when they walked up to the building. It was closed as she suspected and she continued to wonder how they were going to get inside. When Fitz pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"How did you get that!" Fitz unlocked the door and grabbed Olivia's hand, leading her through the building.

"I made a few calls...you'd be surprised what people will do if the price is right."

Olivia was a bit taken back by the statement but didn't respond. She looked around the inside of the building, which consisted mainly of offices, and soon asked another question.

"How high up are we going?" Her heels made the only sound in the room and it was slightly eerie being alone in a building this large. Fitz turned a corner and Olivia saw the elevator. He pressed a button and reached for Olivia's hand, answering her question.

"High...will you be okay?" She nodded her head yes and watched him push the top button. The elevator ride was long and Fitz's close proximity began to affect her.

She released her hand from his and wrapped her fingers around his bicep, leaning her head against his shoulder. He grabbed her by the waist and she felt his head turn, grazing the top of her hairline.

It felt so nice being next to him.

When they finally arrived, Fitz led her to a small room with a step ladder. He opened a large metal hatch and extended his hand to Olivia. She slowly climbed each step until she reached the roof top. Her breath caught and she turned to look at Fitz who simply stood by the opening and smiled.

Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly took everything in. A table with two chairs rested in the center along with two bottles of wine. Two covered plates similar to the ones at the Ritz rested in front of each chair. Soft music could be heard in the background and Olivia scanned the area until she found a old record player in the corner on the floor.

Fitz was now behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. This was most definitely the _LAST_ thing she was expecting to find here. She turned to look at him and searched his eyes. He overwhelmed her and she tried to find the words to express what she was feeling.

"This is...it's just beautiful..."

"Dance with me," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I've been getting a few questions about this version of Olitz and I just wanted to share (IMO) true, instant love does exist :) More than a few have privately expressed how unrealistic they feel this particular situation is but I have to respectfully disagree. Although it's unusual, I am a firm believer this type of love happens all the time. My husband asked me to marry him after only a few weeks of dating...we've been happily married for 11 years now:) I share this for the non believers. And I ask that you keep an open mind should you choose to keep reading. Xo_

 _PS: I'm taking a short break from this story - I hope to continue again next week :)_

* * *

 _Chapter 9: You Know When You Know_

Olivia strained to hear the music playing in the background. It was soft and sounded like a familiar jazz melody. Fitz's grip around her waist was tight and she didn't shy away from leaning closer into him. His aftershave was subtle and she imagined him shaving before coming to pick her up. The image made her smile and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to one day witness it.

"This is why I didn't come see you tonight..." His voice was low and broke her train of thought.

"I can't believe you arranged this, Fitz. I don't know what to say." His lips grazed her skin as they continued to sway back and forth to the music.

"You deserved a proper date." She could here the confidence and couldn't help but wonder...

"From the outside looking in...one would think you...us...its too good to be true-"

"Maybe I just know what I want and am not afraid to go after it," he countered, cutting her off.

Olivia paused for a moment deep in thought. She wasn't certain her mother would feel the same way.

"I need to know...how long will you be here?"

"A decision is supposed to be made before the end of this week. The last I was told they narrowed it down to two firms and we're one of them. But even if we aren't chosen, I'm my own boss, Olivia. I make my own schedule and my own hours..."

He hoped he was easing her mind but couldn't be certain. It was a reasonable question and he understood why she was asking.

The song ended, yet they continued to move as if it was still playing. Fitz pulled her chin upward and kissed her passionately on the lips. His tongue slightly entered her mouth and he pulled away soon after. It left her wanting more of him and it frustrated her immensely.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Not for food," she honestly replied. He stepped back at the words and looked her over carefully.

Within seconds, Fitz was seated on the chair and Olivia straddled his lap. She sat faced away from him and rested against his chest waiting for him to make the first move. His hand immediately went in between her legs and the gesture made her suck in a breath.

"Is this what you're hungry for?"

She closed her eyes and tried to understand the woman she had suddenly become. She wanted him in the worst way...felt things she never felt with anyone before. And she couldn't seem to stop.

His penetration was precise and the friction from her pants was simply too much for her to bare. It coated her clit at just the right angle and her hands clung to his legs at the sensation. He spoke to her softly, willing her to let go.

A deep burning surfaced and her orgasm took over spreading quickly throughout her body. She had never experienced something like this...after all she was fully clothed and a vulnerability quickly set in. Fitz held her tightly and kissed the side of her face before finally turning her around. Olivia felt shy and the uncertainty she was feeling spilled over into words.

"Please don't hurt me..." It was a shitty time for her conscious to come barreling through but it was too late- the words had been spoken.

"We have the same fears, Olivia. It's okay to be afraid and unsure. This _IS_ happening fast. But I've waited a long time to find someone like you..."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his lapel unsure of how to respond. Silence took over until Fitz made a suggestion that left her feeling sick inside.

"Maybe we should take a step back. I don't want you to feel rushed...I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia's heart and mind filled with turmoil and the situation didn't feel fair. She spent her life waiting to feel this way about someone and now that it finally happened she couldn't have been more afraid.

She finally nodded her head and stood up, taking the seat across from him. She didn't know how to respond and saying nothing seemed to be her best option. Despite feeling so conflicted, she didn't want to ruin the evening he obviously worked hard to make happen.

The food was still warm and Olivia pushed through eating even though she wasn't hungry. Fitz talked more about the building he designed and she loved hearing about the different architectural stages he went through when drawing the blue prints.

They were halfway through the course when Fitz shared about a former relationship he was in. It surprised Olivia but she was grateful for the background information.

"I was engaged once. We were very close to getting married." He sounded as if there were no regrets and it secretly relieved her to no end.

"What happened?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I ended it. It was a difficult decision but in the end it was the best for both of us." The words ' _he ended it_ ' stuck out and replayed over and over again in her mind.

"I wanted to be honest with you." He searched her eyes and she sensed he may have been worried about sharing this information.

"I'm glad you told me. I've been in two serious relationships...one didn't end well. We were never engaged but let's just say he didn't have my best interest at heart." She paused and inhaled slowly, a few memories coming to mind.

"And the other one?" He asked, pouring them each a glass of wine.

"He wanted more but I didn't. He's a good guy and we're still friends but nothing more. He knows that."

They drank wine for a short while and Olivia felt good sharing about her past. It felt freeing in a way and it was another first for her. She shared more with Fitz in 24 hours than she has with people she's known much longer. She decided to lift her glass to him and propose a toast...

"To business cards put inside purses." He chuckled at her words and smiled, both of them thinking about his brash move yesterday at the cafe. They soon clinked glasses and Fitz finally replied.

"To business cards put inside purses."

* * *

When their plates were finally cleared, a small yawn escaped Olivia. It had been a long day and her body was tired. It was getting late and she saw Fitz check his watch. He finally stood, extending his hand to Olivia. Neither wanted to leave, yet neither made an attempt to stay.

She finally took his hand and they retraced their steps back down to the first floor and parking garage. It felt like déjà vu the moment Olivia placed her hand over the handle, stopping him from opening the door.

"Thank you for all of this. What you did on that roof. I still don't have the words. And about what you suggested...I don't know if taking a step back is the right thing or not, Fitz..."

His look was gentle yet his reply had a stern bite.

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia. Maybe I need to make that clear and prove it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I don't care if I've known you 24 hours or 24 years...you know when you know. And I know."

Olivia stared at him for a long while trying to make sense of why she felt so afraid. Maybe he _WAS_ too good to be true.

Or maybe he was simply everything she ever dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: After a much needed vacation with some dear girlfriends I am ready and excited to continue this story. This is a longer chapter than what I've been writing & I truly hope you enjoy! And of course, I cannot thank you enough for reading :) _

_Lastly, I would like to give a special S/O to Marie Garcia ( MsMarieGarcia on Twitter) I've met some incredible women through this fandom and you are definitely one of them! I am truly blessed & honored to call you a friend! I dedicate this entire story to you. XO _

* * *

_Chapter 10: Let's Remedy That_

It was another unusually warm November day and Olivia couldn't wait to get to the gym. She was planning to meet Samantha for an early morning work out when she decided to stop at her favorite cafe for a quick bite to eat. The young man behind the counter knew her order by memory and she smiled when handing him the twenty dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

The place was nearly empty so she decided to sit at a nearby barstool and open the morning paper. Her eyes skimmed through various headlines until a specific title caught her attention:

 _Renovation on 5th Avenue Begins Long Awaited Construction_

Underneath the headline was a small black and white photograph of Fitz and an older gentleman. She read the caption a few times and couldn't help but focus her attention on the picture. It had been five days since their last encounter and it honestly felt like an eternity.

Her breakfast omelette finally arrived and she spent the next few minutes slowly eating and reading the article. She learned Fitz was a third generation architect and his father, Fitzgerald Grant Jr. was a prominent figure in the architecture world and most known for his pro bono work oversees.

Olivia was half way through with her breakfast when she heard her phone chime through her work out bag. She shifted through the inside and glanced at the screen. She had a text message from Samantha that read as follows:

 _Sorry to bail...having a crisis._

Olivia rolled her eyes and dropped the phone back inside. She didn't bother wondering why Samantha cancelled on her; she was used to her living a life full of 'crisis'. Once her phone was away, she quickly returned her attention to the newspaper and zoned in on the picture once again. She knew deep down why Fitz hadn't asked her out since their date on the rooftop. Even though they talked on the phone every day it wasn't the same and suddenly seeing his picture didn't make things any easier.

She eventually finished her food and stared outside the window deep in thought. She knew 5th avenue wasn't far from her gym and she contemplated on whether or not she should stop by. There was no guarantee he would be there but it didn't matter...she was curious to see the building responsible for keeping him in New York.

The young man came by to take her plate and that was Olivia's cue to get going. She thanked him by name for breakfast and headed for the ladies room before leaving. It wasn't a full length mirror she was used to looking in but that didn't matter...one look and she instantly had second thoughts about visiting anyone.

Olivia was dressed in a black tank with matching yoga pants. Her hair was in a high pony tail and the only splash of color on her body were her brightly colored pink tennis shoes. She had no make up on and stared at her reflection for a long while before finally working up the courage to leave. Her gym bag was slightly open and her lip gloss suddenly caught her attention. She quickly opened it and dabbed some on both cheeks before rubbing it slowly on her cheekbones, giving her the splash of color needed. Once her cheeks looked even, she coated her lips and instantly saw the subtle transformation. A smile spread across her lips before she turned on her heels and made her way out into the crowded New York streets.

The construction down fifth avenue was loud and the closer she got to the building the more doubt crept into her mind. This was his work environment and she hoped he didn't think she was intruding. It was obvious the building wasn't safe and she tried to remember if he mentioned anything specific when they spoke on the phone last night.

She stared at the building for a few minutes and couldn't see anyone inside. The street was lined with cars but the Audi was nowhere in sight. It was a quarter to ten and a sinking feeling suddenly crept inside...maybe he wasn't there. She stood across the street and began to feel uneasy. After a few moments she decided to dig her phone out of her bag and text Fitz.

 _Decided to stop by the reno this morning...are you here?_

Within seconds, her phone chimed and his reply lit up her screen.

 _Be right down._

Olivia smiled and put her phone back into the bag. Despite the construction, the streets were crowded and she scanned the area looking for the best place to wait. He soon appeared and the moment she saw him that familiar pang in her heart returned. His jeans were worn and his hair was in disarray as if he had just taken off a hat. She watched him smooth his hair a few times, trying to tame the loose strands and it made Olivia want to run her fingers through it.

Fitz looked around for a few seconds before finally seeing her across the street. He semi jogged towards her and the closer he got she could see the yellow sawdust accumulating on his white shirt. His grin was wide and she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"This is a surprise..." He stood in front of her and could feel that imaginary pull instantly come alive.

"My gym is a few blocks down."

She motioned west with her head and watched Fitz nod at her words. "I read the article about the renovation this morning...pretty impressive," she continued.

His smile widened and they both unconsciously moved against a nearby wall out of the way. The sidewalk was busy yet neither of them paid any attention to what was happening around them. Fitz crossed his arms and some saw dust shifted in the air. Olivia reached for his arms and lovingly brushed her hands over his shirt a few times. He watched her intently before finally replying.

"Would you like to have lunch?" Fitz asked, searching her eyes. She forgot how blue they were and the thought of not seeing him the last few days made her ache for him grow stronger.

"I just ate actually...but I'm free for dinner. I'm off today." His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he immediately checked his watch.

"I'll pick you up at six," he replied. Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll text you my address. I'm not far from Broadway." She readjusted her bag now hanging off her shoulder and shifted a bit awkwardly.

Neither wanted to say goodbye.

"I've missed you..."

The words fell out of her mouth before realizing their significance. Fitz took a step closer and slid a finger underneath her chin, raising her lips to him. The gesture was identical to when they first met and another reminder of how much she truly did miss him.

"Let's remedy that."

He spoke softly against her lips and without thinking Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him to her hearts content. She was now on her tippy toes and Fitz's hands were on her hips pressing her firmly against him.

His tongue grazed the inside of her mouth before he finally pulled away from her. It was yet another ' _pattern_ ' she missed of his and it drove her absolutely crazy. She touched his lips gently and purposely brushed against his penis with her body. The effect was instant and she heard him inhale sharply at the contact. Olivia silently cheered inside at his reaction. It was obvious he missed her too...

Fitz cleared his throat and took a step back, eyeing her evenly. Olivia again readjusted her gym bag and looked away at anything other than him. She felt flushed and heated and could feel the wetness growing in her panties. A few minutes passed when she finally made eye contact with him again.

"I'll see you at six," she finally stated, semi clearing her throat. She touched Fitz's arm and began to make her way down the side walk. Their hands ended up connecting and she felt him squeeze her fingers before finally letting them go.

* * *

It was 6:00 sharp when Olivia's phone rang. She told her buildings security officer she would be right down and began to collect her things. Her mother's voice played in her head about letting men she just met inside her condo and she couldn't shake the warning. It was a big deal having a man in her home and she couldn't bring herself to invite him in, although she desperately wanted to. It was an internal struggle she continued to battle and and at this particular moment her head was in charge and not her heart.

She finally made her way into the elevator and waited impatiently until it reached the bottom floor. Her regular doorman wasn't on duty and the a gentlemen she wasn't familiar with opened the door for her. The black Audi was parked directly in front and Fitz immediately opened his car door when she appeared.

"No saw dust..." She teased, greeting him hello. Fitz had on a dark sports jacket and tan slacks. He looked dashing and she wondered what type of restaurant he was taking her to. He smiled and walked around the other side of the car and opened the door for her. The black leather felt comforting and she briefly closed her eyes at the smell of his lingering cologne. Fitz quickly slid into the drivers side with ease and Olivia turned and smiled. The engine instantly came alive and it was yet another sound Olivia missed hearing.

"There's a place up state I'd like to try," he said in between shifting gears. Olivia looked away and desperately tried not to gawk at the sight before her. He looked incredibly handsome, his jaw line serious with every word. She nodded her head, eager to begin their time together.

A few miles into the drive, Olivia crossed her legs and caught a glimpse of Fitz looking her way. Her dress was short for this time of year but comfortable and she was glad she chose to wear it. The November nights were growing cooler every day but she purposely didn't bring a sweater.

Just being seated next to him kept her feeling warm enough.

The car ride was quiet for the most part until Olivia asked about something she read in the paper earlier that morning.

"You're dad is known for his pro bono work...is that something he's passed on to you?" He turned at her question and smiled, nodding his head.

"My dad always had one rule...you never start a job without taking on another for free. It's been that way for as long as I remember."

"Is that a rule you also follow?" Olivia asked.

"Now that I'm more established it is..."

"Are you working on something else besides the reno?" Olivia slightly turned her body towards his direction fascinated by this revelation.

"I am...would you like to see it? It's on the way..." Olivia enthusiastically nodded and watched him carefully.

For the next hour they chatted about their families and Olivia learned Fitz's mother was a retired school teacher. She also shared some information about her parents and Fitz seemed surprised to learn her mother also had a career in Broadway. The conversation flowed freely and she loved how interested he was regarding her family.

The sun was now going down and night was falling on them. They continued to chat when Fitz existed the highway, turning towards a long winding road. They were close to Tarrytown and Olivia couldn't see anything that looked like it was under construction in the distance.

Fitz made another turn and their conversation soon ended. Olivia looked around continuously until he eventually pulled over near a small house that sat in the middle of a field. The house looked vacant and was slightly run down. The yard hadn't been cut in a long while and there weren't any other houses in the distance she could see. He eventually turned off the engine and Olivia turned to look at him.

"That house belongs to an elderly couple who can no longer live there...the woman is in a wheelchair but the house isn't equipped for it. So I'm designing them a new one..."

"Where do they live right now?" Olivia asked, completely intrigued.

"I'm not sure...my guess would be with a relative or maybe a retirement community," Fitz replied. He was hugging the steering wheel and staring at the house in the distance.

"How did you know they even needed help?" She couldn't help but ask. Fitz smiled and looked at her.

"There's a place on my business website that focuses on pro bono work..." Olivia thought back to the business card and tried to jog her memory. She couldn't remember if she saw a website on it or not.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with a million thoughts going through her head. She couldn't help but think of the couple, wondering who reached out to Fitz's company for help. After some time, Fitz started the engine again and shifted into gear, preparing to turn the car around. They were half way down the long road when Olivia finally spoke.

"You overwhelm me..." She finally blurted out. Fitz slowed the car down and looked at her. It was now dark outside, the only lights coming from the dash inside his car.

"I don't mean to...you asked me about the article. I was just answering your question..." She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it only made her feelings for him grow stronger.

Olivia shook her head and looked down, semi smiling to herself. She couldn't control her emotions...and could feel every inch of herself wanting to touch him.

"Livvie." He spoke her name deeply and the sound sent tingles down her arms.

She finally turned to look at him, resting her head against the leather behind her. They stared at one another in the dark for a long time until Fitz suddenly turned off the engine. He opened his door and Olivia watched him take his sports coat off, tossing it in the seat behind him. A few strides later, he was at her door and everything that followed happened too fast for her to fully process.

Fitz slid with fluidity into her seat and Olivia was now on his lap facing away from him. He kissed her behind her neck softly and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this alive. She was in college the last time she made love inside a car... she felt like a school girl; young and carefree. Once again the feelings of never wanting to be away from him resurfaced like a tidal wave.

"I missed you...too," he breathed behind her ear. His hands were underneath her dress pumping her breasts again and again until her nipples became rock hard. Her skin grew hot and she mentally willed his hand to travel in between her legs to touch her.

Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest opening her legs wide to him, as if to give him the permission he needed. She longed for him...needed him and wanted him to take full advantage of her in every sexual way possible.

She reached from behind and tugged at his belt, unbuckling it for him. The next thing she knew she was being lifted, her underwear quickly pushed to the side. She reached up and grabbed the hand rail above the door and allowed Fitz to take completely over. He slowly positioned her body and eased Olivia down onto his shaft. His dick was hard and once they were connected she felt herself exhale at the contact. This is what she missed most..,being one with him and they both stilled for a short time relishing in the moment.

"Why did you wait so long to see me?" She asked into the air. Her heart began to spill over and her habit of bringing up such intimate feelings while they made love quickly returned almost picking up right where they left off.

"I don't want to rush you, Livvie..."

Fluid seeped down her leg at the mention of her newly developed nickname. There was something about the way he said _Livvie_ that made everything inside her ache. He was now moving his hips, pushing her down with his free hand, creating the most exquisite friction between them.

"I was afraid you didn't want us anymore." Again her inner most fear spilled out despite the fact Fitz called her every day. It was torture being in the same city and not seeing him...

"You're all I think about..." His words were hypnotic and turned her on even more. She felt his hand reach under her panties and immediately make contact with her clit. His strokes were precise and she wrapped her arms behind him, reaching for his hair. She knew his finger was coated with her cum and the image of how they must have looked turned her on in ways she couldn't begin to imagine.

Warmth quickly took hold and the release she had been searching for finally came. She screamed into the air unable to hold on to the burning sensation found in the pit of her stomach. Fitz was quick to find his release, his thrusts becoming so aggressive she had to hold on to the top of the ceiling to keep herself steady.

He grunted into the back of her head, burying himself into her hair as he emptied himself inside of her. She missed his sounds and kept her eyes closed desperately trying to calm herself. They were both breathing hard and Olivia waited for Fitz to make the next move. He eventually helped her lift herself up and once they were disconnected he opened the door. The cool air was a welcome greeting and she could feel his perspiration through his shirt. She slowly stepped out of the car and pulled her dress down, back into place. Fitz quickly scooped her up and sat her on the hood, his body now in between her legs. It was the first time they faced one another and Olivia couldn't help but kiss him. Their foreheads instinctively met and Fitz slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you came to see me this morning," he said against her skin.

"Me too," she responded. "You're not rushing me, Fitz. You're all I think about, too. I've missed you so much..."

Fitz pulled her in close and they embraced for a long while outside in the fresh air. The night sky surrounded them and Olivia peeked up at the sky. Millions of stars looked down on them and she couldn't believe how fast her life had changed in such a short amount of time. They remained quiet, holding on to one another until her subconscious took over and she once again spoke her inner most feelings.

"I'm falling in love with you..."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for supporting this story! Your kindness is so appreciated! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: The Bottom Line_

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet and Olivia wanted to hide. She couldn't believe she told Fitz she was falling in love with him. His reaction was confusing only because he didn't respond and it left Olivia feeling completely exposed.

 _Should she say something? What if he didn't feel the same?_ These questions continued to cross her mind until he eventually spoke, shifting her train of thought.

"We're here...I hope you're hungry."

Olivia looked around and saw the restaurants name in the distance. It looked a bit on the formal side and she was once again happy she selected the dress she did for tonight's outing. Fitz pulled into the valet area but motioned for the attendant to give him a few minutes. She turned to look at him, unsure of what he was thinking.

"You've been quiet..." She shook her head and tried not to allow her feelings to ruin the evening.

"I don't mean to be, Fitz. I think I need to apologize for earlier-" she wasn't able to finish because he instantly cut her off.

"Shhh..." He lifted a finger and placed it gently on her lips. "Don't over think this, Livvie..."

Olivia stared into his eyes for a long moment, refraining from asking any questions. He was right...she _WAS_ overthinking things and she needed to stop. The bottom line was she did love him...it was crazy to think it could happen after only a weeks time but she didn't regret telling him.

And that's all that mattered.

She smiled and nodded her head, reaching for his hand. He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly before finally opening the door. Once out of the car, Olivia followed him into the restaurant where the hostess quickly lead them to a private room in the back. The restaurant itself was quaint and she admired the intimate feel of it. The room they were seated in was small and candles were dimply lit in the center of each table.

"This is beautiful..." she said aloud as Fitz pulled her chair out for her.

They spent the next few minutes looking over the menu while their waiter took their drink order. When he returned he carried a wine bottle and glass, as well as a glass filled with liquor for Fitz. Once her wine was poured, he lifted his own glass and proposed a toast.

" _To nights off._.." He smiled, holding his glass in the air.

" _To nights off,_ " Olivia replied.

They clinked glasses and Olivia watched Fitz motion for the waiter. He ordered for both of them and she couldn't help but notice how comfortable he was with the menu.

"Have you been here often?" Olivia asked after the waiter left them alone. Fitz nodded and took a drink of bourbon before answering.

"Twice...the food here is exceptional. And it's quiet."

" _Unlike_ New York..." Olivia teased, smiling. Fitz slightly stirred his drink by circling the glass in his hand a few times. He didn't answer Olivia and she could tell it seemed purposeful.

"How are things going at work?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

Fitz shared a few complications his team was having and Olivia listened intently. His father was planning on flying out in a few weeks and he hoped to have all the kinks worked out by then. She could sense he was looking forward to his visit and it warmed her heart. She loved the fact he seemed so close to his parents.

"I'd love for you to meet my dad." He eventually concluded. Olivia took a drink of wine and smiled.

"I'd like that. Do they know about me?" She suddenly felt brave and wanted to know.

"I'm sure they do. But not from me...my sister has a big mouth." His words made her laugh and she admired his honesty. The topic of discussion soon changed to Olivia's morning and how glad he was she decided to visit him again.

It amazed both of them how easily they could talk to one another. Fitz asked about her schedule, specifically about her future days off and Olivia could see the wheels in his head spinning. It made her feel good he cared enough to ask and she hoped he wanted to spend her next day off with her.

About a half hour into the evening, their dinner was finally served. The food was delicious and both Olivia and Fitz shared some of their entree with one another. The conversation flowed freely and when the opportunity for dessert presented itself, Olivia quickly ordered the house special...molten chocolate cake with ice cream.

Fitz smiled like a teenager when the dessert arrived. Olivia purposely asked for one spoon and took her time feeding Fitz small bites at a time. She loved hearing his deep moans and laughed when he threatened to order a second helping. It was an endearing moment and she hated when Fitz finally asked the waiter for their check.

It was nearly 9:00 when they both stood from the table to leave. Olivia felt slightly buzzed and loved how often her arm brushed up against his when they were walking side by side.

"Thank you for dinner, Fitz. I had a really nice time."

They were now outside heading towards the valet attendant when Fitz turned around to face her. His presence when they stood inches apart continued to leave her in awe. He stood close, nearly hovering, when she suddenly heard her name being called from afar.

Olivia turned to see a former colleague, Paige Newsome, approaching her. She walked hand in hand with her husband and stopped directly in front of them. Her attention focused on Fitz and Olivia couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy radiate off her tone.

"Olivia! It's been years! How have you been?" She spoke to Olivia but her eyes remained fixated on Fitz.

Olivia politely said hello and introduced Fitz to the couple. He shook both their hands and positioned his arm around Olivia's waist the moment he was done. They stood in awkward silence for a short while until Paige began to ask how her mother was doing. Olivia shared a few details when the inevitable was soon asked.

"So how _do_ you two know each other?" Paige inquired. Fitz's grip around her waist tightened and Olivia quickly answered the question.

"We actually met over lunch and-"

"I haven't let her out of my sight ever since." Fitz finished her sentence for her and Olivia felt her body flush at the comment. He kissed her temple softly and she could feel Paige's obvious stare.

Fitz's car soon arrived and Olivia politely excused both of them, making it clear they weren't staying any longer to chat. Fitz shook hands with Paige's husband again before taking her hand and leading her towards the Audi. Once inside, Olivia found herself breathing a sigh of relief the awkward exchange was over.

The car ride home was quiet, both of them thinking about the evening ending so soon. She snuck several glances over at Fitz throughout the night wondering what he was thinking. Their time together always felt effortless and this evening was no exception.

"Paige seemed interesting..." Olivia smiled at his comment and nodded her head.

"She's a nosy thing...always has been." Fitz nodded his head and a small smile escaped him.

They spent the remainder of their time in the car chatting about their upcoming week. Fitz hinted around the possibility of seeing her again and Olivia made it clear she very much wanted it to be sooner than later.

Neither one brought up saying goodbye although it was at the forefront of their minds. When Fitz finally turned onto her street, she could tell his car began to drive slower than normal. He eventually pulled up to the front of her building and the Audi slowly crept to a full stop. Olivia looked down for a moment before thanking him once again for dinner.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Fitz said unfastening his seat belt.

"Stay the night with me," Olivia replied.

She leaned her head back against the leather and watched Fitz turn to look at her completely surprised. They stayed quiet for a long while until he finally responded.

"Livvie...are you sure?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice and she hoped to ease his mind.

"I'm sure. _Very_ sure."

Her words were confident and she opened her own car door, not waiting for him this time. A valet attendant soon appeared and Fitz returned from the drivers seat, handing the gentleman his car keys. They walked hand in hand inside her building and headed straight towards the elevator. Olivia's heart began to pound once they stepped inside. She lived on the top floor and the ride up was treacherously long. Tension filled the small space and Olivia could feel his eyes on her for most of the way. Visions of them making love in his car filled her mind and the realization she would soon be alone again with him made her body tense in all the right places.

When they finally reached the top floor, Olivia unlocked her door and invited Fitz inside. She set her things down on a nearby counter and Fitz walked around the living room, heading straight to the large window overlooking the city's sky line.

"How long have you lived here?" Fitz asked, taking his sports coat off.

"About five years..." Olivia answered, slipping off her heels.

Silence soon took over and she watched Fitz from across the room before eventually offering him something to drink. Olivia made small talk while busying herself in the kitchen and when she suddenly had an idea.

After she handed Fitz his drink, she excused herself for a few minutes. She quickly went into her bathroom and tidied up, spreading a few candles along the bathtub and turning the water on warm. It was a spur of the moment decision but she didn't care...it had been a long time since she had a man come into her home and she couldn't help but want to treat the occasion as special.

The lights suddenly turned off and her head whipped around to the door behind her. Fitz was standing near her sink but didn't say anything. Candlelight filled the room and shadows danced along the walls filling the space between them. Olivia stood and swallowed the rest of the wine left inside her glass. She avoided looking his direction, instead slowly undressing herself in front of him. He remained near the door watching her the entire time but didn't say a word.

When the tub was eventfully filled, Olivia eased herself down intothe water. Fitz set his glass down and began to undress himself, neither one of them saying a word. His silhouette intertwined into newly formed shadows and Olivia tried to keep her attention to the water inside of the tub. She scooted her body up when Fitz reached the edge of the bathtub and the second his body made contact in the water her heartbeat began to increase.

Fitz slowly positioned himself behind Olivia and instantly grabbed her by the waist. Like a magnet she fell into him and rested her head against his chest. The water was warm and sloshed around them for a short time until their movements finally ceased. Olivia closed her eyes and allowed her body to fully relax. She felt Fitz wrap his arms around her, his hands slowly caressing her breasts.

They remained quiet and Olivia couldn't have been more at ease. The night was coming to a perfect end and she loved how comfortable Fitz appeared to be inside her home. He continued to caress her skin softly when out of the blue he spoke the words Olivia had been hoping to hear.

"I'm falling in love with you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Wishing everyone a wonderful week! And thank you for taking the time to read :) I truly appreciate it. I've finally caught up on all the reviews and you guys are simply amazing! Even though the chapters are shorter, I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this particular version of Olitz XO_

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Sleepover_

Olivia stilled at the words almost as if she didn't hear him correctly. After a long pause she slowly shifted her body, turning herself around. The waves from her movement nearly spilled onto the ground and for a split second Olivia wished she had been betterA prepared.

They were now face to face and Olivia studied him carefully. The candlelight continued to illuminate throughout the room and it made it difficult for her to gauge his facial expression. Uncertainty filled her head and she suddenly had the urge to ask him if he truly meant it. After some careful thought she decided against it, instead running his chin with her nose before kissing his lips. His hands began to travel down her back when she finally did responded.

"You make me happy..."

Fitz caressed her cheek with a wet hand before pulling her in for another kiss. His tongue grazed the inside of her mouth like usual and the sensation made her feel such passion it was hard to control herself.

She lifted her body and Fitz helped her slide slowly down. The friction from the water was surprising and a loud cry escaped her. Once comfortable, she began a sensual rhythm using the side of the tub for support. She watched Fitz's head fall backwards against the tile, his eyes barely able to stay open. Water was now spilling over onto the floor but she didn't care...the moment captivated her and she grew completely lost in him.

"Livvie..."

He whispered her name into the air and it sounded so lustful she came without warning, her body trembling uncontrollably all over. She grabbed his hair and buried her head against him, pulling fistfuls of curls in the process. There was something about the way he said it that left her yearning to hear it again and again.

When her body calmed, she rested her head against his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat in the warm water for some time until her knees grew tired from the position. Fitz sensed her unease and slowly began to lift her up, disconnecting them.

They both stepped out of the tub and Olivia grabbed two towels nearby. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and it was no secret his body still wanted her. His penis was long and hard, making it impossible for Olivia to avoid.

He suddenly grabbed her, lifting her into the air and headed straight into her bedroom. She couldn't help but squeal loudly and laugh at his spontaneity. He smiled broadly making his way on top of her body and in between her legs. Olivia grabbed his face with her hands and smiled back waiting for him to make the first move. His cock pressed against her firmly and she knew he was itching to get back inside her.

"I miss your taste," he said against her mouth. The air shifted in that split and she saw his face transform before her very eyes. Without warning he slid down her body until his tongue found her slit. His licks were merciless and it didn't take long for moisture to soon develop.

Olivia clutched the pillows near her head and another orgasm took her body over. It was the third of the night and something she couldn't help but keep track of. Fitz was unlike any man she had ever been with...his goal seems to focus around pleasing her sexually and she was certain she would never tire of this treatment.

Her stomach muscles began to ache when she felt Fitz retrieve his tongue and slide back up her body once more, parting her legs to his liking. He entered her gently and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. She could feel him breathing against her neck and her emotions suddenly kicked into overdrive.

The candlelight from her bathroom crept into the room giving her just enough light to see. Fitz clung to her and Olivia couldn't seem to get enough of him. His thrusts quickened and she could feel him building as her walls expanded to fully take him. She showered his temple with kisses and willed him to release inside of her, whispering how much she indeed loved him.

When he finally released she could feel his heart racing and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their arms and legs intertwined with one another. Fitz didn't make any attempt to pull out and Olivia didn't mind. It felt good holding him and without thinking she stared across the room deep in thought.

They remained quiet and naked on her bed for a while until the cool air forced them to move. Fitz was the first to shift and he slowly stood up, disconnecting himself. They quickly slipped into the covers and Olivia smiled when Fitz resumed

his previous position. She caressed his back gently and continued to stare at the shadows dancing along the walls.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered into the air. "It's been a long time since I've had a sleepover."

Her voice was slightly coy and she couldn't help but grin into the wasn't certain why she shared this information with him but after she said the words, she was glad she did. Fitz kissed her neck softly several times before eventually responding.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

It was a little after seven am when Olivia felt him get up. She could see him rummaging through his clothes on the ground and she lifted her body onto one elbow and rubbed her eyes with her other hand. He was completely naked and she welcomed the sight. After a few moments he caught glimpse of her and apologized for waking her up.

"I need to swing by the reno...I'll be back by ten. Go back to sleep." He spoke softly and she continued watching him across the room. Within seconds he was fully dressed and heading back towards her.

Fitz kissed her shoulders a few times before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked her up and down a few times and Olivia suddenly grew self conscious at his stare. His eyes were adoring and she hoped he would always look at her that way. She could help but admire how fancy he looked so early in the morning and decided to mention it.

"You're really over dressed." Fitz smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Someone kept me out late," he sexily replied. "I'll pick us up some breakfast on my way back." She marveled at how deep his voice was first thing in the morning and loved the idea of having breakfast with him.

"There's a bakery a few blocks north..." He nodded his head before leaning down to kiss her again.

She felt his hand go underneath the sheets and directly in between her legs. Fitz suddenly deepened the kiss as he unexpectedly push his middle finger deep inside her. Olivia gasped into his mouth and instinctively closed her eyes at the contact. Her body quickly grew alive as he massaged her walls slowly with growing precision.

"I love watching you..." His voice was deep and struck every cord in her body. She could feel herself expanding once again, her walls swallowing his fingers until all reality was lost and she came once again almost violently around his hand.

When her body calmed Fitz slowly pulled his finger out and kissed her once again on the lips.

"Go back to sleep..." Her body was tired and she didn't object. Her eyes grew heavy and she vaguely remembered Fitz whispering _'I love_ _you_ ' before he eventually stood, leaving her alone...

* * *

The loud knock on the door startled Olivia awake and she quickly checked the time before jumping out of bed. She grabbed her robe nearby and was in the middle of putting it on when she wondered how Fitz managed to come back upstairs. A sinking feeling took over as she made her way into the living room. The closer she came to her door, the heavier her legs became.

There was only _one_ person who always seemed to pass security with no problem.

Olivia looked through her peephole and shook her head slowly before unlocking the door. Her mother barged in and set her things down, scanning the room several times. She stood by the door and crossed her arms mentally preparing herself for the battle that was about to occur. It had been a few days since their last encounter in her dressing room and Olivia has been purposely avoiding her mother all week. She knew it was only a matter of time she show up unannounced. And of course it was right before Fitz was due to return.

Her mother was unusually silent for some time and it took Olivia off guard. She continuously looked around her condo and it irritated her to no end.

"Good Morning, Mother...I'm sorry I haven't been able to touch base with you this week."

"Are you alone?" Maya curtly replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I will be taking a very short break from this story so I can focus on the next chapter of NEH :) As always, thank you for supporting this story & Happy Weekend! XO_

* * *

 _Chapter 13: It's Inevitable_

"Are you alone," Maya curtly replied.

"Why are you here, mother?"

Olivia purposely ignored her question and waited for her response. Maya eyed her daughter evenly and the tension between them grew thick.

"I'm concerned about you."

 _"Concerned_? _Why_?" Olivia's voice raised an octave and she couldn't help but find her mother's words ridiculous.

"Because this man seems to be taking your life over. I've never seen you like this."

Olivia grew uncomfortable and moved from the doorway over towards the kitchen. It was now 9:45 and she knew Fitz would be returning any moment. She fixed herself a large glass of juice and thought about how she was going to respond.

"I would love for you to meet him, mother. I care for him a great de-"

 ** _You barely know him, Olivia!"_** Maya cut her off and Olivia shook her head. She knew it was hard to undergstand but the truth was she was an adult and truly didn't owe her mother an explanation. Uncomfortable silence filled the room until eventually she sat down on a nearby chair and asked another question.

"How old is he?"

Olivia took a drink of juice and tried to recall if they ever discussed his age. She actually had no idea how old he was and she didn't want to lie.

"He's older..." She decided to reply.

"Where does he live?" Maya quickly asked.

Unfortunately it was other question she didn't know the answer to. She remembered he was from the Midwest but that was all she could recall...

"He's from the Midwest. He's in between locations right now and is currently staying at the Ritz."

Olivia picked up the newspaper lying on the granite countertop and handed it to her mother. It was opened to the article about Fitz but she didn't seem to want to read it, taking it from her hand and setting it down next to her. She sat across from her mother and continued to drink her juice trying hard not to check the clock that hung on the wall. More silence filled the room until Maya eventually resumed sharing her concerns.

"You're my only child, Olivia. And I don't want to see you hurt. You don't even know where he lives..."

Olivia sat back and crossed her legs, pulling the bottom of her robe over her legs. She had the urge to share all the she **_DID_** know about Fitz but knew that truly wouldn't help matters. This _was_ happening fast but she wasn't going to let her mother make her feel guilty about it.

"Give me the benefit of the doubt mom, before jumping to conclusions. You've raised me right...how about you meet him first and then form an opinion."

It was her most honest response yet and she could tell by her mother's face it was what she needed to hear. She apologized for dropping by unannounced and added once again she was worried about her.

"Please be smart about this, Olivia.

I don't want to see you hurt again."

Olivia smiled and knew deep down this was her mother's main concern. She nodded her head and both women stood simultaneously and began walking towards the door.

"What's this gentlemen's name? Tell me you _**DO**_ know that?" Her voice was slightly verbose and it made Olivia want to laugh.

"His name is Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia grinned. She walked back over to the chair her mother sat on and retrieved the newspaper she previously handed her before continuing. "You both should read this."

Maya took the newspaper and placed it inside her bag before hugging Olivia goodbye. She eyed her daughter one last time and expressed one last concern before she made her exit.

"Meeting me is one thing...but your _father_? Are you sure you want to take that step..."

Olivia nodded 'yes' and hugged her mother once more. Maya wished her good luck tonight and asked her to please keep in touch. Olivia said she would check with Fitz's schedule and let her mom know when they could meet. The visit ended well, much to Olivia's surprise, and she felt really good about introducing Fitz to her parents.

* * *

It was a little past 10:00 when her phone finally rang. She had just finished a quick shower when she heard the chime from across the room. She okay'ed her visitor on the phone and waited for some time until Fitz eventually arrived.

His two quick taps on the door brought a smile to her face and once again an idea struck her. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before untying the black strings from her robe. It instantly fell open and she sauntered through her condo, towards the door feeling more sexy than ever before. Her hair was pulled back and her heartbeat began to race at the idea of seeing him.

Olivia inhaled slowly before opening the door and placed her arm high above her, resting it against the mahogany frame. Her breasts were exposed as was the bottom portion of her body and the look on Fitz's face when he saw her brought a deep felt satisfaction within.

His eyes instantly narrowed, immediately surveying her body up and down. He carried a white bag in his left hand and Olivia loved how his eyes fixated solely on her. She heard him softly clear his throat before finally speaking.

" _Wow_..." He semi whispered into the air.

Olivia smiled and stepped back a few steps to allow him in. A hint of his cologne passed through the air as he set the bag and his keys on the kitchen counter. Two steps later he was at Olivia's side slowly opening more of her robe.

"I hope you don't greet _all_ your guests like that." His voice was low and teasing.

And it drove Olivia absolutely crazy.

"No...this is just for _you_." She couldn't help but tease back, watching Fitz bite his bottom lip at her response.

"You're not hungry for food, are you?" He asked. Olivia smiled and shook her head no, his words bringing back memories of their time on the rooftop a few days ago.

Fitz slowly pushed her robe completely off her shoulders and Olivia felt it fall to the floor. She stood naked before him and waited in anticipation of his next move. He continued to stare her body up and down until he finally lifted her into his arms and sat on the kitchen granite. She welcomed the coolness underneath her legs and watched as Fitz positioned himself in between them.

Her countertops were tall and she enjoyed hovering over him. Fitz remained fully clothed and Olivia could only imagine what the image of her naked body in the middle of her kitchen must have looked like. She had never experienced something like this...another first she could attribute to being with someone like _him_. 

His foreplay was unlike anything she experienced and it aroused her tremendously. Fitz kissed her neck repeatedly, eventually focusing on her breasts. She loved how callous his hands were- the roughness was subtle- the perfect combination of gentle firmness. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back allowing him to have his way with her...

"I think I'll take you right here," he spoke huskily into the air.

In one fluid motion, Fitz was finally undressing with one hand, pulling his pants down and freeing his manhood into his palm. Olivia couldn't keep her hands off him, qhickly unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

Within seconds, Fitz was inside her and Olivia cried out in pleasure at the contact. His hands dug into her backside and the friction between their bodies felt overwhelming. Her arms grabbed him from around the neck as she buried her face into the base, licking his skin again and again. He hadn't showered and she could now smell the remnants of her perfume; the idea of him being out in public with her scent on him made her feel alive. Desire took over her body and she could feel herself moisten, instantly allowing him deeper access.

"... ** _please_** ," the word fell into the air. It was all she could say, his thrusts were exquisite and at that moment she never wanted the feeling to end.

"Let go, Livvie...give yourself to me," he whispered and that was her undoing. Fire burned within and she clawed her way up his body, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as another orgasm ripped through her.

She watched his face conform before her very eyes and knew he would be quick to follow. Minutes later he emptied himself inside of her and they both clung to one another, motionless for some time. Olivia's head rested against his and she could feel a mixture of their fluid seeping between her legs. When they both reached a level of calm, Fitz helped her off the counter. They both dressed and Olivia quickly cleaned up the kitchen before inviting Fitz into her dining room.

For the next half hour they took out the pastries from inside the bag and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together. She loved the view and took great pleasure in watching him sit at her table in just a pair of pants. There was something about him being bare foot she absolutely loved...

"You missed some fire works this morning," she teased, deciding to bring up her mother's recent visit.

Fitz's eyebrows shot up in question and she continued talking in between bites of food.

"My mother's worried..." She wasn't certain what else to say so she decided to keep it simple.

"They tend to do that," he responded.

She watched him carefully and continued eating the Danish on her plate.

"I told her we could get together soon...I probably should've talked to you about that first."

"Is that what _you_ want?"

"You meeting them so soon...it's a bit weird, right...considering? I couldn't even tell her how old you were." She shook her head slightly at the thought. At least his father wasn't coming into town for a few weeks- that would give them more time together.

Fitz put his eclair down and shifted his position in the chair so he could be closer. His face was now within inches of hers and he lifted her chin up with his finger, bringing her lips towards him.

"It's not weird, it's inevitable..."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks for your patience...I actually missed this version of Olitz lol! What in the world does that say about me ;)_

 _I hope you enjoy and I truly thank you for reading! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Access_

It was mid morning when Olivia's alarm went off. She reached for her phone and pressed a button without looking, instantly silencing it. A familiar hand reached for her underneath the covers spreading a smile across her face. This was the third day in a row she would awake with Fitz by her side and truth be told she was growing very accustomed to waking up in this manner.

"Come here," Fitz half whispered, half croaked out. His early morning voice was raspy and Olivia quickly obliged to his request.

His arms were now around her waist, pulling her body closer. She faced opposite him, her back against his chest and she felt his stubble from his cheek graze her shoulder several times before kissing the back of her neck.

"I dreamt about you..."

Olivia's grin widened at the words.

" _You did?_ " She replied, shyly. "It's like you can't get enough to of me..."

Her voice was playfully bewildered and she heard Fitz chuckle softly at her reply.

" _That's an understatement."_

Fitz's mouth traveled to her shoulder before moving his hand subtly, cupping one breast. He fondled her left nipple in between his fingertip until it eventually hardened at the continuous touch.

"I have a VIP pass for you...I picked it up yesterday. It's yours- but only if you're interested."

She spoke the words aloud and waited for him to reply. His hand moved from one breast to the other, beginning the same pattern as before with her other nipple.

"Does this pass give me access to you?"

Olivia's body began to grow alive, keeping her from responding orally. His hands were now everywhere, touching her between the legs, his fingers teasing the outside of her slit. Her breath suddenly caught at the sensation and all she could muster was a slow nod up and down at his question.

"Then I'm interested..." He breathed against her neck, slightly pinching her nipple in the process. She dug her nails into his forearms, bringing them tighter around her body, their foreplay continuing until she felt his precum spread against her outer thigh.

Fitz was suddenly on top of her, moving her face gently down into the sheets. She could feel him in between her legs, his morning erection at full attention, pressed into her lower back. Her eyes closed and she buried her face into a nearby pillow, waiting for him to enter her from behind.

This type of love making was new to Olivia. And she felt slightly in awe of his desire to take her in so different many positions. They were making love non-stop and she couldn't help but dread the day the reno on 5th would be at completion.

Just the thought of being away from him, made her feel a longing she never felt before.

He trailed soft kisses up her back, sliding his arm underneath her stomach. Her body instantly rose from the contact, responding to his every touch. He entered her slowly and was instantly greeted with tightness. Olivia heard him moan deeply into the back of her hair, sending her body into a frenzy. Her walls slowly began to expand, fully allowing him to finally enter until there was no more of him to give.

Fitz made love to her slowly, eventually linking his fingers with hers. A combination of their smell engulfed her sheets and Olivia soon drifted into a level of need she still couldn't believe he brought out in her.

" _Don't. Stop. Pleassse..."_

Her words were muffled but she knew Fitz understood because his rhythm sped up, giving her exactly what she requested. He was the only man she ever felt this brave with, allowing her to take charge of her sexual needs - telling him exactly what and how she liked things.

His thrusts inside her continued until neither of them could hold on any longer. They orgasmed simultaneously, Olivia's cries stifled by the bedding underneath her. They were both sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of showers. Fitz eventually pulled out and rolled over next to her, kissing her arm softly when he finally settled.

"And you're surprised I'm dreaming about you..."

Olivia laughed at his words, burying her face against his chest. She grew somewhat embarrassed and couldn't explain why. Fitz wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, his face happy and full of contentment. They chatted about their day for a few minutes, planning to meet up before the show later that evening.

"I'd love to give you a backstage tour...it'll give you a small glimpse into my world."

"I would love that. Text me the time." His response made her smile and she kissed him for the first time on the lips that morning.

They continued chatting until Fitz checked his watch and sat up in bed. Olivia knew he had a meeting soon and didn't try to stop him from leaving. She watched him stand and walk naked around the room, heading straight into her bathroom. The water eventually turned on and she stared at her ceiling deep in thought for a short time, until a deep voice called her name from the other room, wanting her to join him.

 _"Livvie...come here."_

* * *

Olivia arrived at the theater around 3pm and headed straight to her dressing room. She passed Samantha along the way and she motioned she would be by soon to see her. Olivia nodded and smiled to herself, debating on whether or not she would tell her long time friend about Fitz's visit that evening. She could only imagine the look on her face and knew this information would be taken with great importance.

As promised, Samantha soon entered dressing room while Olivia continued tidying up her home away from home. Sam went straight to her oversized chair and lounged across it, as she often did, her legs dangling off the edge of one of the arm rests.

"Why are we having _another_ cast meeting?" Her friend huffily pouted.

Olivia shrugged at her question, not giving it much thought. Samantha continued to whine about the required meeting and Olivia half listened, trying to decide if she should change before Fitz's arrival. She was holding up two different dresses when Samantha's words grew louder, snapping her head in her direction.

"Well? Why do _you_ think? This is the second one in two weeks..."

Olivia placed the dresses back and shook her head at Samantha. She had no idea why their director was calling another cast meeting but she didn't find it as odd or as annoying apparently as her friend. Silence entered the space and Olivia returned her attention to her previous task, until she could feel the pair of eyes staring at her from across the room.

"You must have it bad..." Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

Olivia turned and scrunched her face up, shrugging her shoulders in response. Samantha shook her head and began to sit up when Olivia decided to share about her impending visitor.

"Fitz is coming by in a few hours. I'm giving him a backstage tour before the show. I'd love for you both to _officially_ meet. Can you meet us here around 6?"

Samantha's eyes grew wide and she watched a range of emotions spread across her face. It's was no secret Olivia didn't date much and when she did...they certainly weren't invited to her job. It was a pretty big deal and Samantha's reaction showed just that.

"Umm... Yeah. I mean, _Of course!"_ Her friend stood and headed straight for her closet. "I need to borrow an outfit," she quickly stated not asking for permission. Olivia stepped aside and smiled.

"Why? He's not coming to see you," she teased. Samantha shot her a cold stare and both women eventually smiled at one another.

"Tell me he has a brother? A friend? Maybe a distant cousin?"

Olivia grabbed a lavender dress from the back of her rack. She handed it to Samantha and shook her head solemnly, making certain her words were extra sorrowful.

"Just a sister...sorry." Samantha let out an exaggerated sigh before stopping when Olivia continued.

"Here- wear this. This color looks good on you." Her friend turned and eyed the dress, spinning it around several times before finally taking it from her hand.

"It's perfect!"

Samantha kissed her cheek and happily left her dressing room with the dress hanging over her shoulder. Olivia shook her head again and crossed her arms replaying her friends reaction in her head. It was just like her to make the visit about _her_ looking good _._ A smile spread across her face and after a few moments she was about to return her attention to her closet when Samantha returned, poking her head through the door.

"Thank you for wanting to introduce me. It means a lot..."

"I know," Olivia replied.

It's good to see you so happy. You really deserve it." Her words were heartfelt and tugged at Olivia's heart.

"Just remember..." she continued. "I would be an excellent maid of honor." Olivia chcukled and rolled her eyes slightly, turning her attention back to her clothing.

"Goodbye, Samantha..." She said over her shoulders.

Although the implication of the idea of marriage seemed far fetched a feeling deep down resonated within. Part of Olivia resisted the feeling, desperately trying not to get her hopes up. It was so soon in their relationship and she simply wouldn't allow herself to think this way...

She spent the next hour trying on different dressed until she found the one that made her feel the most beautiful. It was now a little after four and she was in the middle of changing when a chime sounded from inside her purse. She bent down and shifted through her bag, eventually pulling her phone out. The text message was from Fitz and it read as follows:

 _"Running a half hour behind schedule. Will text when I'm on my way."_

Olivia paused and re-read the message. She appreciated how thoughtful he was to give her a heads up.

" _No rush. I'll be here."_ She texted back.

Almost instantly, her chime sounded and she read his reply.

 _"See you soon."_

Olivia set her phone down and caught glimpse of her reflection. She had a goofball grin spread across her face and it made her shake her head at the sight. The truth was, she was falling hopelessly in love and there was simply nothing she could do about it. For the first time in her life she felt complete and eager to share herself with someone.

And that someone was Fitzgerald Grant III.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I had a question regarding this stories point of view...it's predominately told through Olivia's but I plan to occasionally write a few chapters from Fitz's POV as well:)_

 _Thank you so much for reading and please remember to keep an open mind! Xo_

 _Chapter 15: Until Now_

Olivia was in the middle of running lines when her phone chimed from across the room. She paused and exchanged a quick look with Samantha before picking it up. The text was from Fitz who had just arrived outside the theater. She texted him back she would meet him at the east entrance and looked in the mirror one last time before meeting him.

She wore a beige fitted dress that elevated her cleavage with matching high heels. It was a bold move considering she would be changing once again into her stage costume but she wanted to look nice for this special occasion.

Her walk down to the side entrance took longer than normal. Olivia turned heads and several different people stopped her along the way. When she finally arrived at the door leading outside, Fitz was standing nearby waiting. He was dressed in dark slacks with a navy blue button up and she wondered if he showered before coming over to meet her.

His face seemed a bit off but she didn't question it, instead reaching for his hand and inviting him inside. He eyed her up and down slowly and kissed her cheek hello.

"I'm sorry I'm late..."

"No problem. I'm glad you're here." She touched his face gently and again got a strange feeling. It was at that exact moment she knew something was wrong.

"You look incredible."

His eyes were on her breasts and Olivia unconsciously arched her back at the compliment. This was one of her favorite dresses and she was glad it was noticed. They were now inside the theater and Olivia led Fitz down a long hall, passing several people along the way. She decided to take him directly to her dressing room, partly because she wanted to be alone with him and because she also knew something wasn't quite right.

Once they arrived, she waved her hand into the air as if she was a model showing off a new car. She watched Fitz survey the room slowly, his eyes focusing on her corner wall filled with awards she accumulated over the years. His hands went inside his pockets and he stood still, appearing to look over each award carefully.

"Is everything alright?" She had the urge to ask and didn't want to wait any longer.

Fitz turned at her question and his face softened. His eyes grew narrow and it was Olivia's cue something indeed was bothering him. He took a few steps closer and stopped directly in front of her.

"There's an issue with one of the developments back home. I need to fly out in the morning. My dad is out of the country and won't be back for another week."

Olivia's mouth grew dry and she tried not to show too much emotion. Her stomach felt uneasy and she tried to find the words to respond. She finally cleared her throat and asked the only question that came to her mind.

"How long will you be gone?"

The question tasted odd coming out of her mouth and she couldn't help but break eye contact with him.

"I honestly don't know...I'm not sure what I'm walking into. That's why I was late...I've been playing phone tag with the Project Manager and finally touched base with him this afternoon. A lot of things have gone wrong and it's my job to make everything right. I'm guessing at least a week- maybe more."

Olivia suddenly had the urge to sit down. She found the closest chair and quickly sat, trying to process what was happening. Silence filled the room and she felt Fitz approach her, kneeling down by her legs.

"Hey..." Fitz tucked a finger underneath her chin and slowly raised her face up. Once their eyes met, he finally continued, his words taking her completely off guard.

" _Come with me."_

Olivia blinked several times but didn't respond, almost as if she didn't understand what he was suggesting.

They stared at one another for some time, his blue eyes piercing straight through her. His forehead was slightly crinkled and he eventually raised his eyebrows after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" It was the only response that came to mind.

"I mean... _come with me._ I don't know how your schedule works, but if you're able to take some time off...I'd love for you to join me. Even if it's just for a few days."

"I can't just leave in the middle of a show. I'm under contract...it's not that simple."

Olivia stood and tried remain calm. She felt conflicted, torn between a rock and a hard place. Her obligations were here; people depended on her and she simply couldn't get away, especially on such short notice. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and she checked the time before responding the words she knew needed to be spoken.

"I'll take a rain check on the tour. I'm sure you have a lot to do and it's getting late. I need to change and get to hair and make up."

She sounded confident and well spoken and was actually proud of herself for hiding her inner turmoil. Fitz didn't respond and she continued to feel his eyes following her every move. Her costume for the opening act was hanging nearby and she took it off the hanger, making her way to the partition in the corner of her dressing room. She was almost completely behind it when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"If you change your mind...let me know."

She turned and nodded her head, still avoiding his stare. It scared her she felt this upset he was leaving. New York wasn't his home and this was something that would eventually be occurring after his job on 5th Avenue was complete. Her fear began to paralyze her and before she could stop herself she replied with her head and not her heart.

"I can't drop everything, Fitz. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he quickly responded. "I'll let you get ready."

Olivia told Fitz goodbye and stepped behind the partition and began to change. The moment she heard her door close tears filled her eyes. This night certainly wasn't going as planned and she desperately tried to hide her tears. She felt like a love stuck teenager and hated of what was becoming of her. He would be gone a week, maybe more, yet she felt as if he was leaving for an eternity.

Her heart ached but her mind wouldn't allow herself to dwell on what was happening. The show needed to go on and she had a job to do. She unfortunately knew how to put on a fake smile and not allow anyone to see her true feelings. It was as if she was now operating on autopilot, just going through the motions...

* * *

When the curtains finally closed, Olivia exited the stage and headed directly to her dressing room. Samantha didn't follow like she normally did and she appreciated the time alone. Her friend was disappointed she wasn't able to meet Fitz but certainly understood. Olivia got the feeling Samantha could sense her sadness, another reason she was more than likely giving her some space.

She was halfway down the hall when one of the production assistants stopped her.

"Who's the hottie in your dressing room?"

Olivia stopped and stared at the young woman for a few moments until her words finally registered. Adrenaline raced through her veins at the realization that Fitz must be waiting for her. Without thinking further, she continued down the hall and casually responded to the question over her shoulder.

"He's my boyfriend."

When she finally arrived and opened the door her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sight. Fitz was sitting on her small sofa, his arms crossed at his chest. His face lit up when she entered and for a split second she thanked the stars above she gave him a VIP pass. They made eye contact instantly and he stood, placing his hands into his pockets.

"You were amazing tonight."

His voice was low and the desire to touch him overwhelmed her. Olivia closed the door behind her and placed her back against the metal frame. She reached behind and secured the latch, locking it in place. Tonight of all nights, she needed to make certain no one came barging into her dressing room and interrupted them.

They stared at one another for a long while until Olivia finally responded.

"I didn't think you would stay for the show. Are you all set to leave in the morning?" She kept her arms behind her, her fingers interlocked with each other.

"I am. I went back to the hotel and took care of a few things. But I wanted to see you one last time before morning...so I decided to come back."

Fitz began to walk towards her and stopped a few feet away. Olivia held her breath and kept her eyes locked with his the entire time.

"I'm sorry about earlier..."

Fitz slowly reached her arms from behind her back and placed them around his neck. They now stood within inches of one another and Olivia could feel her imaginary walls built for protection slowly dissipating.

"I saw your face when I told you I had to leave. It's exactly the way I felt when I got the news. It's _okay_ you don't want me to leave. Please don't let your feelings scare you."

His words were now a whisper and Olivia closed her eyes unable to keep her emotions in check any longer.

"What am I gonna do when your job _here_ is finished? It's all I think about. Your home is not New York-"

"Stop," Fitz interrupted against her cheek. "Don't do this. I don't care where I live...there's no amount of distance that can keep me from you."

"This is just happening so fast..."

Her eyes remained closed and she buried her face into his neck, as if she wanted to shield herself from the world. They remained quiet for some time until Fitz asked her a question, once again taking her off guard.

"Do you believe that I love you?" Olivia opened her eyes and raised her head, staring at the man she had grown to love in such a short amount of time.

"Yes. I feel that you do." She didn't hesitate with her response because it was truly how she felt.

"When you're afraid... _that's_ what I need you to hold onto."

She searched his face and tried to stop her tears from forming. He was right and it only made her love for him solidify. Her grip around him tightened and she pulled him down for a kiss. The second their lips met, all became lost and it didn't take long for his tongue to enter. His hands roamed her body freely and everything inside her grew warm. She couldn't imagine _not_ experiencing this for the next week.

She couldn't even imagine waking up tomorrow without him.

Fitz pressed his body against hers and she could feel his hands slowly pulling the bottom of her dress up. She loved his hands and wanted nothing more than to have them all over her body. He pinned her up against the door and broke contact, his lips traveling up and down her neck with open mouth kisses.

"God, I'm going to miss you."

His lips were now at the corner of her mouth and she suddenly devoured him, small moans escaping her in the process. They kissed once more for a long time, his hands beginning to pull the edge of her panties downward. Despite wanting him more than anything, she knew the walls to her dressing room were incredibly thin and she had no choice but to stop things before they grew out of control.

Reluctantly, Olivia broke free from his grip, finally coming up for air and speaking the first thing that entered her mind.

"Does your offer still stand?"

Fitz took a few steps back, his face flushed and full of surprise.

"You know it does..."

"I'm due for a little time off...give me some time to work out the details and I'll meet you at your hotel in a few hours. We can fly out together in the morning."

Olivia spoke nonchalantly, pulling her clothing back into place as if what she said was actually no big deal.

When she finally made eye contact with Fitz he lifted her into the air and spun her around several times. Her shrieks were loud and she didn't try to hide her excitement. She suddenly didn't care if they only knew each other a few weeks...she wasn't ready to be without him. Deep down the idea of visiting his hometown intrigued her and she knew her director couldn't deny her the time off. She never missed work and what she was asking really wasn't out of the norm.

"You are full of surprises, Ms. Pope." Fitz eventually set her down and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Are we flying into St. Louis?" She asked, realizing she wasn't even certain of all the details.

"We are...have you ever been to the Midwest?" Fitz asked, his smile spread wide from ear to ear. Olivia shook her head and couldn't help but love how happy her decision made him.

"No. I've never had a reason to visit," she replied. "Until now..."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I apologize for the delay...I really hope you enjoy :)_

 _Chapter 16: Troy City Limits_

The flight to St. Louis was shorter than Olivia expected. They were both flying first class and Fitz continued to check on her periodically making certain she didn't need anything. She wondered if he could sense her nervousness and desperately tried her best not to show it. When they finally exited the plane, Fitz grabbed her hand down the terminal and squeezed it gently before leaning in closer.

"I'd like to get you settled first before I head into work. I've made some arrangements to make your stay more comfortable but if there's anything else you need I want you to tell me..."

They continued to make their way through the airport and Olivia leaned against his shoulder and nodded her head up and down. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but honestly didn't know where to begin. She tried her best not to let her fear get in the way of allowing things to happen naturally.

When they finally retrieved their luggage they made their way outside. They walked a few blocks until they reached a black four-door pickup truck parked in a secluded area. Olivia instantly knew it belonged to Fitz. She found the roughness of it sexy and imagined him driving it to and from work. On the side of the truck were the initials GAF in large block letters. Fitz finally let her hand go and opened the door for her to get in. The black leather seats caught her attention and she noticed the embroidery detail right away, bringing a smile to her face. The _III_ was outlined on both head rests, matching the trucks license plate.

She climbed in and waited for Fitz to load their suitcases in the back. It was a little after 7:00 and she couldn't help but yawn. Their flight was incredibly early and Olivia wasn't used to being up at this hour. When Fitz finally opened the door to the drivers seat she turned and rested her head against the leather behind her.

"Is this your company vehicle?" She asked, watching him make a few adjustments to buttons on the dash.

"It is. I had my secretary drop it off this morning."

Fitz eventually turned the ignition on and the engine quickly roared alive. Olivia looked around as they exited Lambert International Airport and finally merged onto the highway. The sun was bright and the city was vastly different from New York...but not in a bad way. It felt good to be away from the city, even if it was just for a few days.

The majority of the ride was quiet and Olivia refrained from checking her phone. The director and Samantha were the only two people who knew she was taking time off. She planned on letting her mother know in a few days but wanted to get her bearings first before she opened herself up to her mother's inevitable scrutiny.

"We're about thirty minutes away," Fitz said disrupting her train of thought. "There's a great breakfast place along the way. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine...I'm sure you have a lot to do." She replied.

"You're being very quiet- everything okay?"

"I'm just tired...someone kept me up late last night." She smiled at her words and hoped it was enough to stop Fitz's worry. She didn't want to be a bother him and knew he had more important things to concentrate on.

Fitz eyed her closely but didn't respond, instead placing his hand on the upper part of her leg. He squeezed it gently and returned his eyes to the road, leaving more quiet between them. About ten minutes later, Fitz signaled and changed lanes to take the next exit. A sign that read _Troy City Limits_ _Population Est 10,000_ could be seen ahead and Olivia couldn't believe the plush greenery that surrounded them. Trees were everywhere she turned and she couldn't remember the last time she saw so much of America's natural resources.

"How long have you lived in Troy?" Olivia asked, continuing to look outside the window.

"I was born and raised here," Fitz responded casually. "My parents finally moved away when Marissa left for school. They live in St. Louis now."

Fitz made another turn down a long winding road and Olivia could see a large house in the distance. It was two stories...the architecture stunning...and it suited Fitz to a T.

A black Audi sat in the driveway and Olivia studied it for a few minutes. It was an older model Audi but still incredibly nice and before she could ask about it, Fitz continued talking.

"That's for you to use if you feel like getting out some..."

Olivia's eyes widened as she nodded, smiling when Fitz pulled up behind it. She could see the back of the car clearly and wondered how many vehicles he owned with his signature license plate. She could just imagine herself going into town driving his car.

Surely with a town _this_ small, it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Does anyone know I'm here with you?" She couldn't help but ask. Fitz turned off the engine and turned his body to face her.

"My sister knows...which means my mom probably does too." He raised his eyebrows and slightly rolled his eyes at his own response.

Fitz reached for her hand and Olivia quickly grabbed it, admiring all the ways he was trying to take care of her. It made her feel so loved and cared for. Despite the circumstances, he looked really happy and it made her heart flutter. They stared at one another for a few moments before he finally pulled her towards him.

"Welcome to my home," he said against her mouth.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately for short time. She could feel Fitz reluctantly pull away, moaning as if he couldn't get enough of her. It was actually becoming one of the many things she loved about him. When he finally opened his car door he walked around and eventually helped Olivia out; taking her hand and walking her to the front door. He pulled a separate key from his pocket and unlocked the dead bolt, handing the key chain to Olivia.

"These are for you."

Olivia took the silver chain and saw two keys dangling from it. One was obviously to his home and the other she guessed to the car that was parked outside. The gesture somewhat shocked her but what else did she expect...she _was_ his guest.

When they finally stepped inside she didn't know where to look first. His home was gorgeous and she couldn't believe he lived in such a large place alone. Two huge floor to ceiling windows covered an entire wall and immediately drew her attention. The view was breathtaking and the complete opposite of what she was used to looking at in New York. The living room itself was very spacious, the furniture modern and she admired the wood burning fireplace in the corner of the room.

"Your home is really beautiful."

She turned to look at Fitz and he was standing near the kitchen setting a few of their bags down. His eyes stayed on her as she continued to walk around, stopping in front of the built-in bookcase. She slowly read the spines of several books until Fitz eventually spoke, grabbing her attention.

"The master bedroom is down the hall and to the left. I'll put your things in before I leave. The fridge has been stocked for us but if there's anything else you want, just let me know and I can pick it up on my way home tonight."

The thought of seeing his bedroom left butterflies in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't explain why. She immediately wondered how many woman had also been in his bedroom and the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She eventually turned and forced herself to smile, thanking him for his hospitality.

"A stocked fridge? Wow...you didn't have to do that. Did your secretary take care of that too?" She walked over towards him and he put one arm around her waist.

"No...I have someone that helps me around the house. She takes care of it while I'm away. Her name is Lucinda. She been with me for years."

Fitz kissed the top of her head and Olivia rested her cheek against his chest. The more she got to know this man, the more intriguing he became and she couldn't stop herself from asking another question.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Only if you want to. She usually doesn't come when I'm here...unless I ask her to."

Fitz let go of Olivia's waist and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. The wood floors sparkled and she made a mental note of the different pictures hanging on the wall she later wanted to look at. When they finally got to his bedroom, Fitz suddenly picked her up and Olivia let out a loud squeal into the air. He carried her directly to his bed and was instantly on top of her, his boyish grin staring her right in the face.

"I've been waiting for this moment..."

"You've missed your bed that much?" She replied coyly. She watched Fitz's smile widen, his grin completely infectious.

"This is what I dreamt about the other night. You here, spread across my bed..."

His face slowly changed before her eyes and the air between them grew thick. Olivia felt him growing hard through his pants and she purposely reached down between their bodies and cupped his erection.

"And what exactly was I doing?" Her voice turned suggestive and Fitz lifted his body up slightly to give her easy access.

"You were having your way with me."

He pushed his crotch into her hand and Olivia gripped him again, this time more aggressively. They were now nose to nose and she eventually dropped her other hand and began to unzip his pants. In a few seconds, Fitz was completely undressed and beginning to pull her pants down when Olivia abruptly stopped him.

She scooted her body away from his and positioned her head against his wooden headboard. Fitz remained on his knees watching her until she motioned with her finger for him to come to her. She suddenly reached up and grabbed his hips, directing his body on top of hers. His penis was rock hard and for reasons she couldn't explain she desperately wanted him inside of her mouth. Fitz seemed taken off guard, completely surprised by her mannerisms and it made her feel all the more powerful. She couldn't remember the last time she sucked a man off and although it had been awhile, it truly was like riding a bike...

Her head returned to her previous position and she purposely kept her eyes on the prize, avoiding any and all eye contact. Olivia gently began to massage him- first cupping his balls in between her fingertips until they too grew hard to the touch. Fitz remained on his knees and she could feel his stare boring into her. She continued ignoring him, instead increasing her foreplay, waiting for his precum to make an appearance before taking him fully in her mouth.

When it finally spilled onto her hands she reached for his hips and raised her head, meeting his cock head on. She had never tasted him before and felt like this was the best welcome home gift she could possibly give him. Fitz's sounds grew heavy and when his tip reached the back of her throat she finally had the courage to peak up at him. His eyes were closed, head titled back, with one arm steadying his body using his head board.

Her tongue worked its magic, caressing his side vein repeatedly until his fluid rushed her inner cheekbone. He came fast and without warning and she couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he received this type of oral pleasure. She swallowed again and again, his salty liquid stinging the back of her throat and making her eyes water.

Fitz's sounded were hypnotic and she could feel his grip above her tighten before he finally collapsed beside her. His breathing was erratic and she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes were closed and she felt him squeeze her arm tight, resting the bottom of his chin on her head. Quiet filled the room and she stared at the large window ahead, a clear blue sky looking back at her. For a moment she thought Fitz fell asleep when she heard his cell ringing from across the room.

He slowly rose and eventually stood, picking his pants up off the ground. Seeing him naked made her suddenly feel over dressed and the thought made her smile. She had remained completely clothed, just her shoes taken off and the thrill of what just occurred made her feel slightly mischievous.

Fitz silenced his phone and walked to his closet, no doubt changing for work. When he returned, he wore dark jeans and a black button up and Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of him. He placed a few items inside his pockets before eventually returning to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"You make it incredibly hard to leave..." He caressed the side of her face and they instantly locked eyes.

"I'm glad I'll be here when you come home." Olivia replied. It was the truth and the words felt good coming out.

"Me too. Text me if you need anything. And I mean _anything_." He emphasized the last word and Olivia could hear the serious undertone.

She nodded and suddenly felt a loneliness set in. He must have felt it too because he bent down and kissed her softly for a long moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'll be home around five. If you can't get a hold of me call my secretary. I'll leave her information on the table near the-"

"Fitz, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me..."

He kissed her once more before finally standing and walking towards the door. Olivia propped her body up on her elbow and watched him turn around once again, his hand now resting on the doorknob.

"I've been waiting for you my entire life, Olivia Pope."

His words struck a nerve and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. It was such an intimate thing to say and it was now her turn to be taken off guard. She watched an expression cross his face she couldn't read so she decided to keep her response light and carefree.

"Keep talking that way, Mr. Grant and you'll never get rid of me..."

"That's the idea," he responded, eventually closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you for showing me such kindness with this story! It makes me so happy knowing how many of you are enjoying this version of Olitz :) I so appreciate you taking the time to read! I decided to post a longer chapter than normal due to my hectic schedule this week. I may not update again until the weekend. Xo_

 _Chapter 17: The Idea Of You_

OPOV

It was a quarter to 11:00 and Olivia's stomach began to rumble. She was finally unpacked and in the middle of trying to decide where to place some of her clothing. Fitz's closet was spacious and had plenty of room but it was the actual idea of having their clothing hanging together she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around.

She decided after a while to leave a few of things on the bed and went into the kitchen. The countertops were beautiful...a mixture of different shades of brown that complemented the hard wood floors. Her palm grazed the granite for a split second until she decided to open the refrigerator and see what was inside to eat. To her surprise it was stocked with a variety of food. She eyed each level slowly, trying to imagine the conversation Fitz had with Lucinda.

 _Did he tell her he was having a guest? Or did she always buy this much food upon his return?_

Olivia eventually decided to grab the ingredients for a salad and looked through various cabinets above for a bowl. It was odd being in a home that wasn't hers. She didn't know where anything was and she felt slightly out of place. When she finally found everything needed, she sat on a nearby barstool and began making herself some lunch.

She was half way through eating when her phone chimed from inside her nearby bag. It was still laying on the small table by the front door and she stood and walked over to grab it. The message was from her mother inviting her and Fitz for dinner that weekend. She stared at the text for a long time until ultimately deciding not to respond. If she was going to decline she needed a good reason and she simply wasn't ready to deal with her mother.

The remainder of her lunch was quiet and she ate slowly, walking around the living room and looking at various pictures along the way. She picked up a photo that was undoubtedly of his family and studied it for some time. Fitz looked just like his father and his sister, Marisa resembled his mother. They were standing in front of a mantle that had been beautifully decorated for the holidays. The picture appeared to be a few years old based off how young Fitz's sister looked.

Once she finished with the living room, she walked back over to the main hall and stopped to look at each picture hanging on the wall. Most were of his family; a few of architectural buildings that obviously had great meaning to him. She admired each one for a long while until she stopped in front of the last photograph that caught her attention.

It was a picture of Fitz standing in the middle of a large group of people. They were in front of a home and the date on the bottom of the frame was engraved.

 _It read May 15, 2009._

She didn't recognize any of the people and assumed they were more than likely work associates. Fitz had his arm around an attractive woman with strawberry blonde hair and she wondered if that was his secretary. She looked close to Olivia's age and wondered what the photo represented. Something about the woman made her feel uneasy and she hated that she was becoming jealous of someone she didn't even know...

A few minutes later, Olivia returned to the kitchen and began to put items back into the fridge. She was in the middle of tidying things up when her cell rang. It was within arms reach and she glanced down to see Fitz's number flash across the screen. A smile spread across her face and she quickly answered. The second she heard his voice, that pang of sadness she felt earlier returned.

"I have some free time and wanted to check on you...you doing alright?" His voice was deep and she sat on a nearby chair before answering.

"I'm good. I just had some lunch. How are things going at work?" She heard him sigh heavily and didn't take it as a good sign.

"It's busy. But that's to be expected. I was thinking we could go out tonight for dinner..." He seemed to purposely change the topic and Olivia followed along.

"I can make us dinner... I mean if that's okay with you." Her offer seemed to take him off guard and she couldn't help but smile into the receiver at his response.

"You don't have to do that."

Lingering silence took over and they each had so much more to say. Olivia finally found the nerve to respond and hoped she was able make herself clear.

"I want to, Fitz. I think a nice quiet evening will be just what you need-"

" _You're_ what I need," Fitz instantly replied, cutting her off.

She closed her eyes at his words and wondered how the he did it. He was the only man she knew that left her constantly wanting more of him. She wasn't certain how to respond so she decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz arrived a little after 5:00 and found Olivia in the kitchen. The house smelled wonderful and he couldn't remember the last time he came home to a cooked meal. Soft music was playing in the living room and he couldn't have been more pleased. It meant Olivia was growing comfortable in his home and that is all he truly wanted.

Olivia stood behind the counter and smiled the instant she saw him. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a fitted tank with black yoga pants. He admired her curves and instantly went to her, pulling her hips directly in front of him.

"God I could get used to this," he breathed into her neck.

He kissed her neck line, inhaling her scent along the way. She looked rested and happy and loved how she twirled the back of his hair in between her fingers. Her breasts brushed against his chest and he purposely kept her in close proximity to feel her again and again.

"I've been slaving away for you in the kitchen..." Her banter made him laugh and he couldn't resist playing along.

"Let's skip dinner...and go straight to this." His hand was instantly down the front of her pants, pushing his finger aggressively through the cotton material and straight into her pussy.

Olivia's breath caught, her face completely taken by surprise. She pulled him in for a kiss and devoured his lips into hers. He lifted her swiftly and set her on top of the granite, kissing her collarbone slowly up and down.

"I should probably turn the oven off," she breathed through a muffled moan.

"I'll be quick," he grinned conspiratorially.

Olivia laughed at the comment and it made his heart warm. He enjoyed seeing her so carefree and at ease. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders until Olivia pulled him in close. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck and he could feel her entire body relax.

"I missed you." She spoke softly and he sensed a loneliness in her tone.

"I missed you too, Livvie. Maybe you should get out tomorrow..."

 _"Maybe_..."

"Meet me for lunch. I'll text you the address in the morning. How does that sound?"

Olivia nodded into his skin and he hoped this would help. It was bad enough she was in a new place- but the fact he was gone most of the day had to be difficult. It was so hard leaving her this morning, he could only imagine what she was feeling.

He pulled away and studied her closely, taking her beauty completely in. Her brown eyes bore into him and he caressed her cheek gently for a few moments before finally kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth.

"The faster we eat- the faster I can get you naked..."

A wide smile filled her face and Fitz stepped back allowing her to scoot off the island. He watched her pull a casserole dish from the oven and a comfortable routine quickly set in. Fitz poured them each a drink and they eventually made their way into his dining room. Olivia had a formal place setting already arranged and he admired her small attention to detail.

They soon sat and began to eat, falling quickly into conversation. Fitz shared a little bit about his day and Olivia listened attentively. He tried not to get into specifics, mostly because work was the last thing he wanted to think about when he was with her. After a short while, his plate was nearly empty and he didn't waste time helping himself to seconds. He was on his way back from the kitchen when Olivia asked him about a picture hanging in the main hallway.

"The photo dated May 2009...what's the significance?" She sounded genuinely curious and he paused for a second trying to jog his memory.

"That was my first pro-bono," he said taking another bite of food. He complemented her cooking several times before she continued asking him another question.

"Was it taken here in Troy?"

"No... a small town in the south." He grew slightly uncomfortable and wasn't certain if he should open up about a time in his life he hadn't thought about in years.

Silence filled the room and he could sense Olivia was waiting for him to continue. He slowly stopped eating and picked up his bourbon, sloshing the ice around before finally taking a long swallow. If he truly wanted a future with Olivia he didn't want to hide anything so he decided after a short while to be honest and share more about his past.

"My first pro-bono was in the town my ex-fiancé is from. We both worked on the home together. She's in the picture with me."

He avoided eye contact with Olivia and hoped what he shared didn't upset her.

"She's an architect too?" Olivia quickly asked. Fitz nodded his head and tried to decide how much more information he should share.

"She is...was...I'm not really sure what she's doing these days." After a while he caught her stare yet her face gave nothing away.

"Did you build this house when you were engaged?" Her question fell heavily into the air and he instantly took another drink, never breaking eye contact with her.

"No, I built it after things ended. It's kinda funny when you think about it...I built this house with you in mind..."

" _Me?"_ Olivia responded, confusion spilling all over her face. Fitz took another drink, trying to find the words to explain.

"Yes... the _idea_ of you...us. I always knew you were out there." He watched her rest her back against the chair, her face mixed with several different emotions.

"So you never shared this house together?" He could still hear the uncertainty in her voice and he tried to look at things from her point of view.

"No, you're the first person that's really stayed here with me...other than my family." He finished off the rest of the liquor in his glass before finally continuing to share what now rested heavy on his heart.

"That pro-bono meant a lot to me. And the picture was a gift from my parents. That's why it's hanging up. But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I'll gladly take it down."

"Fitz...no. You don't need to take it down. I was just curious. I could tell that was an important moment in your life."

He studied her face carefully and hoped he set her mind at ease. They were both quiet for a long time when Olivia finally stood and began to pick the dishes up. Fitz quickly followed and for the next half hour they both cleaned up the kitchen.

It was now close to 6:30 and the dark sky was looming, bringing with it a cooler temperature. Fitz eventually excused himself to shower and could feel a little distance growing between them. When he returned to the living room, he found Olivia laying on the sofa, her feet propped up and crossed at the ankle. She was reading one of his architecture books and she smiled at him when he entered the room.

"Will you make a fire?" She asked, slowly closing the book in her lap.

Fitz nodded and was glad for the request because it meant he could keep himself busy. He saw Olivia stand and disappear out of the corner of his eye. The wood was fresh, making it easy to light and Fitz appreciated Lucinda now more than ever. He was deep in thought working on the fire when regret quickly set in. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Olivia off but he was reaching a point in their relationship where the idea of being without her was something he never wanted to experience.

It took a while for the wood to catch flame but when it did it was definitely worth the wait. He stood at the yellow ember burning and watched it for a while before finally dimming the lights above. His spotted his drink from dinner across the room and noticed it was nearly empty. He was in the middle of pouring himself another drink when Olivia finally joined him.

* * *

OPOV

Fitz was standing in the kitchen and she avoided his stare. She kept replaying his words over and over again in her mind trying to understand how she got here. She felt conflicted, yet she couldn't articulate why and her feelings were all over the place. Her emotions continued to center around one man in particular and she simply couldn't get his words out of her mind...

She walked directly towards the fire and sat in front of it for a short time before Fitz finally joined her. He was wearing dark pajama bottoms with no shirt and he walked towards the bookcase, pulling a blanket from behind one of the oversized chairs. Olivia watched him spread it on the floor, eventually sitting down beside her. His presence was commanding and she welcomed the soft music that continued to play in the background. It was quiet for a few minutes until Fitz eventually broke the silence.

"I have no expectations where you're concerned, Olivia. I hope you know that..." He spoke low and she quickly replied hoping to set his mind at ease.

"I know you don't."

She turned to completely face him and emotion suddenly overtook her. They locked eyes with one another, somehow communicating without words. Fitz set his glass down and reached for her, bringing her body closer to him. They were both now laying down on the blanket and Olivia's legs intertwined with his. Her head now rested on his chest and she stared into the fire thinking about her life in general and what a life with Fitz could potentially look like. When he finally replied she lifted her head up and watched him closely while he spoke.

"It's very important to me you feel comfortable here, so please talk to me, okay. About anything."

Olivia thought about his words for a while trying to decided whether or not she should ask him any more questions. After some time she decided the best thing to do was be honest and open up about what remained heavy on her heart.

"How are you so sure I'm the one? I mean you were engaged before, Fitz. You must've thought _she_ was the one at some point in time. And that eventually changed..." A long pause fell between them and she couldn't finish the words, instead closing her eyes, mentally preparing herself for his answer.

"I can't stand the thought of being without you. And you're right, I was engaged. But my biggest mistake was getting into that relationship for all the wrong reasons. With you it's different...I can't explain it. I knew it from the moment I saw you sitting across from me in the cafe in New York. I _knew_ you were the person I had been searching for all this time."

They were now staring at one another, Olivia's chin propped up onto his chest. His voice was serious and she processed every word slowly, digesting it all in. She understood his feeling of not wanting to be without her because she felt the same about him. When she finally did break eye contact, he continued talking, this time asking her a question.

"Why are you here, Olivia?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice and it was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

"I'm here because I want a future with you..."

Fitz instantly sat up at her words and hovered over her body. Olivia was now on her back, watching him intently- waiting for him to respond. He bent down and kissed her softly before fully placing himself on top of her. Olivia caressed his face gently, running her hands all throughout his hair.

"We want the same things, gorgeous." She could see his happiness spread across his face and she pulled him down, his mouth within inches of hers.

"I love you. I want you to know that." She looked him square in the eye when she spoke, making certain he heard every word.

Fitz didn't respond, instead undressing her body quickly, as if he couldn't wait to become one with her. He kissed her everywhere...repeatedly and Olivia closed her eyes when she felt his cock graze her inner thigh. The anticipation of him entering her took hold and she felt her legs part wide in preparation. He entered her slowly, and instantly found her ear when he was completely and fully inside her.

"I love you too..."

He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, linking his fingers with hers. He continued whispering how much she meant to him, each thrust more precise than the last. She wanted to hold him but he wouldn't let her, instead making her feel his love for her through their physical connection.

"Can you feel how much you mean to me..."

It was these words that were Olivia's undoing. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't stop them from spilling onto her face. Fitz released her hands and she immediately gripped him tight, her emotions now getting the best of her. He continued to make love to her gently, allowing his body to show his complete and utter devotion.

He took each of her breasts into his mouth, sucking her nipples until Olivia cried for mercy. Once he had his fill of them he made his way back up to her neck, licking an imaginary line up to her lips. His tempo began to increase until his hips began a new created rhythm, halfway pulling his dick out, only to re-enter her again and again and again. Her insides began to warm at the overstimulation and her first of many orgasms took her entire body hostage. Fitz showered her face with kisses, as if this particular moment was especially precious to him.

They spent their first night together in Fitz's hometown making love next to the fire into the wee hours of the morning. It was a perfect ending to a long day and _both_ couldn't have been happier.

Or felt more at home.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: On behalf of parents everywhere I'd like to say I'm so happy Halloween is over lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) XOXO_

 _Chapter 18: Wake Up Call_

It was nearly 7:30 in the morning when his cell phone went off. Olivia's groggy body stirred and she realized they were in Fitz's bedroom. She tried to jog her memory and had no recollection of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the ground next to the fire.

Olivia reached next to her and instantly felt his warm body. Fitz was sound asleep and she slowly lifted herself up across his chest. His cell was on the night stand and she pressed the side button to silence the alarm. He stirred at her touch and before she could realize what was happening he wrapped her body up, pressing it firmly against his.

"Good Morning..." A raspy voice spoke into her hairline. "Did you sleep well?"

Olivia nodded and snuggled against his chest, his chest hair slightly tickling her skin.

"How did we get here," she sleepily responded. Fitz began to rub her back and the slow pattern made her eyelids heavy.

"It was around midnight when I carried you in."

Olivia tried to imagine the visual of Fitz lifting her off the ground and bringing her into his bedroom. Something about it made her heart swell and she nestled her face into his chest, kissing the skin softly. Quiet soon took over and Olivia eyes closed, her body now limp and tranquil .

"I need to get up soon...are you still up to meeting me for lunch?"

"I am," Olivia replied sleepily.

"I'll text you the address in a few hours."

Olivia again nodded her head up and down and eventually Fitz slowly lifted his body, ready to get his day started. His hand brushed against her bare chest, grazing her nipple ever so slightly. She kissed his arm and Fitz sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her. His back muscles flexed and she placed her hand near the bottom caressing it from side to side. She could sense Fitz's apprehension and took his reluctance for what it was worth.

"I miss you already."

Fitz turned his head at her words and was immediately in between her legs. Her entire body raised up and she sucked in a huge breath at the unexpected contact.

His tongue was warm and slid deep inside expanding her walls within. She was barely awake and couldn't believe he was doing this. Her legs instinctively tried to close, her subconscious reminded her she hadn't even showered. And the more she tried to resist, the deeper his tongue-fucking continued.

Fitz kept her legs still, pinning her down firmly. She could feel herself building and once she was able to get out of her own head her desire spilled over in abundance. Olivia gripped the sheets around her, hanging on for dear life and that familiar burn in her stomach surfaced as if now operating on auto pilot.

She called his name loudly, her fingers moving from the sheets to her own breasts, grabbing them roughly. Fitz instantly pushed a hand away and zeroed in on her nipple. His tug was exactly what she needed sending her orgasm to another level. All became lost and Olivia returned her grip to the sheets until her body eventually calmed.

When Fitz finally retrieved his tongue she vaguely remembered him kissing her neck before standing. The faint sound of the shower could be heard next door but Olivia had no desire to open her eyes. She was the most relax she had ever felt and the only thing on her mind was sleep. It was a moment filled with Deja'Vu from a developed pattern Fitz seemed to pride himself on...

* * *

Olivia glanced in the rear view mirror and signaled to change lanes. A voice came through the radio speaker letting her know her exit was up ahead. She was thankful for the Audi's navigation system and despite the cooler outside temperature, she enjoyed driving with the sunroof open. The car ran smooth and she felt extremely comfortable behind the wheel.

When she arrived at the small cafe, she spotted Fitz standing outside. She was in the heart of downtown St. Louis and pleasantly surprised by her surroundings. The streets were bugsy with people coming and going and it made her think of the hustle and bustle of New York.

She took the first available parking spot and watched Fitz immediately walked over towards the vehicle. His jeans were faded and his hair was in complete disarray as if he had just taken off his hard hat. Olivia slid out from the drivers seat and tossed her purse over her shoulder, throwing the keys inside. When Fitz finally reached her, he pulled her by the waist and immediately kissed her cheek hello.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Olivia smiled at his words and suddenly grew shy. He stepped back to get a good look at her, his hand still holding on to hers. She wore tight fitting jeans with an oversized shirt- part of it hanging off her shoulder. The outfit reminded her of their first outing together in the city and her cheeks flushed at his evident gawking.

Fitz quickly linked fingers with hers and eventually led her down the side walk towards the cafe. It looked a bit out of place considering the surroundings and Olivia didn't waste any time asking him questions.

"Do you work close by?" Fitz smiled and nodded his head, motioning to a tall building across the street.

"We occupy the top floor."

Olivia turned to look at a tall building that was several stories high. All the windows were glass and darkly tinted and the only visible sign was the address displayed in large white block letters.

"You don't look like you just came from there," Olivia couldn't help but reply. They were now waiting to be seated and Fitz rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm headed there after we eat."

Olivia glanced backwards several times trying to get a good look at the building. After a short wait, a petite brunette greeted Fitz by name and grabbed a few menus nearby. They were seated at a small booth in the back of the cafe and the waitress couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia. She took their drink order and asked Fitz if he wanted his " _usual_ " before leaving. He asked for a moment to look over the menu and she finally disappeared leaving them alone.

"What's your _usual_?" Olivia asked, her voice playfully sarcastic.

Fitz's eyes twinkled, her question obviously amusing him. He leaned in close over the table in a suggestive manner, his curled index finger doing the talking for him. He motioned for Olivia to come closer and she quickly complied, her body now mimicking his.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" He whispered. His mouth was inches from hers and Olivia inched herself closer against the table and kissed him softly.

Their waitress returned interrupting their moment and Olivia reluctantly broke away, returning herself to her original position. Fitz continued to stare at her despite the young woman taking his order first.

"Livvie," he said, waiting for her to begin.

"I'll have what he's having," Olivia replied, taking a sip of her water. Fitz smiled and finally looked over at the brunette.

"We'll both have the lunch special."

When they were finally alone again, Olivia took the opportunity to ask him another question.

"When's the last time you brought a woman here?" Fitz's eyes narrowed and she could mentally see him trying to recall the information.

"About a month ago," he eventually replied. "I met my mother for lunch."

"I think she's surprised to see you here with me..."

"Oh this is just the beginning, Ms. Pope. I'm gonna show you off every chance I get."

A wide smile spread across her face and she slightly shook her head from side to side. They stared at one another for a short while before Olivia found the courage to ask him about work. His demeanor visibly changed and she knew things weren't going as expected.

"What happened exactly, Fitz. I still don't really know." He took a drink before responding and broke eye contact with her.

"One of the contractors was injured on site...nothing too serious but there's a rumor he's going to file a law suit."

"Against you?" Olivia quickly interjected.

"No, against the firm. But it ultimately falls on my shoulders. It was my design..."

Worry set in and she wondered why he didn't share this with her sooner. She was about to ask when he continued talking.

"I don't know how long I'll need to be here. I'm meeting my attorney when we're done here." She could hear the uncertainty in his voice and Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Did you hire the contractor?"

"No, I didn't. I have a team that's in charge of that."

Silence took over and they both were quiet for a while. Olivia kept her hand on top of his and fought the urge to ask more questions. Their food soon arrived and it was a welcome distraction. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and she eventually returned his stare, asking him the one question she wanted answered.

"Is there a reason why you didn't share this with me sooner?" It was a selfish question considering, but she simply needed to know.

"There's no reason. It's honesty all I talk about when I'm not with you. I guess I was just trying to keep my work life separate. It's the last thing I want to talk about when we're together.

Olivia thought about his words for a moment, taking a slow bite of the sandwich in front of her. She knew something was wrong but had no idea it was this serious. She felt helpless and wished she could do more.

"I'm here if you need me, okay."

"I know you are. Just you being here is enough."

They finished the remainder of their lunch in silence, both of them concerned about the other. When the waitress finally cleared the table off, Olivia broke the silence.

"I'll make us dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," he replied.

She watched him take out his wallet and leave money on the table before standing and reaching for her hand. Olivia stood and they walked out of the cafe with Olivia tucked securely underneath his arm. She could feel a multiple eyes on them but didn't reciprocate the glances. When they finally reached his car, Fitz placed her against his door and pinned her body into place.

He kissed her bare shoulder a few times slowly making his way up to her lips. His hands were around her waist and she couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl. Fitz didn't shy away from his public display of affection and it most definitely didn't go unnoticed. He kissed her passionately, pulling her waist firmly against him while his tongue grazed the inside of her mouth in the most sensual manner.

Olivia felt light headed and her body grew heated. The street was busy and she could only image how they looked to bystanders walking by. Excitement spilled over and Olivia freely gave herself to him, kissing him to her hearts content. When they finally did break for air her lips felt plump and raw to the touch. Fitz took a deep breath and kissed the tip of her nose before unenthusiastically stepping back away from her.

"I'll see you tonight."

They said their goodbyes and Olivia got back into his car and watched him cross the street in her side mirror. She rested her head against the leather and replayed their lunch date again in her mind. Worry set in and she wondered how much longer he would be staying here. She knew her visit wouldn't last forever and the thought of having to say goodbye to him left an emptiness that was hard to understand.

Her cell suddenly chimed and she reached inside her bag, digging through the bottom of it without looking. When she pulled her phone out she was pleasantly surprised to see it was actually a text from Fitz.

 _Let's eat out for dinner tomorrow._ _I want to show you off some more._

Olivia smiled and rested her elbow against the inside door frame. She thought for a moment of a suitable response wanting to tease along and join his playfulness.

 _You're good for my ego, Mr. Grant- still thinking of your wake up call this morning ;)_

Olivia started the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. A wide grin was plastered across her face and she could just imagine his reaction to her reply. Her phone chimed again and she quickly glanced down eager to read his response.

 _I can still taste you._

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at her phone for a long time, a mixture of arousal and shock setting in. She shook her head and rested it inside the palm of her hand, returning her elbow to its previous position against the door frame. She shifted the car back into park and reread the text once more before closing her eyes for a brief moment, desperately trying to regain her composure.

This man was going to be the death of her...


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope everyone is having a great weekend! XO_

 _Chapter 19: Golden Boy_

Olivia saw the grocery store from across the highway and signaled right to exit. She wanted to drink some different wine for dinner that night and decided last minute to make a stop. The store was small and appeared nearly vacant from the amount of cars in the parking lot. She pulled up front and turned off the ignition, grabbing her purse before opening the door.

The weather was comfortable and she welcomed the sunlight with a smile. She wore sunglasses moved them to the top of her head as she entered the front doors. Several people turned to look at her when she walked in. They seemed friendly and Olivia nodded politely in their direction before turning her attention to the wine aisle.

Olivia stood in front of the red wines and glossed over each selection. There wasn't much to choose from and that really disappointed her. She picked up a bottle of merlot and brought it closer to read when a young girl approached her from the left.

"You need any help?" The voice was polite and a bit cautious. She turned to look at the girl and shook her head no.

"I've found what I need. But thank you."

The young woman lurked around, shuffling her feet and Olivia could sense she was seeking something besides wanting to know if she needed help. She turned again to look at her and smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly in question.

"I saw the car you're driving. You know, Mr. Grant?" Her voice was sheepish and her true age suddenly revealed itself. She couldn't have been more than 18 and Olivia wasn't certain why she didn't notice her innocence earlier.

"I do...does he come here often?" Olivia decided on the wine bottle in her hand and began to walk with the girl down the aisle. Her name on the store badge read _Allison_ and Olivia inwardly smiled at her flashy, sparkly tennis shoes.

"No, I've never seen him here. But he's a big donor for THS and there's lots of pictures of him at the school."

"THS?..." Olivia inquired."

"It stands for Troy High School. Mr. Grant graduated from there. Our gym is named after him."

They were now at the checkout counter and Allison was scanning the wine for Olivia. She decided to ask another question, hoping to learn more about him.

"He seems to be kinda popular around here." She studied the girl's face and watched it light up at the comment.

"He's Troy's golden boy. I sure hope everything works out at his job. My parents were talking about it this morning." She looked worried and Olivia refrained from asking any more questions.

The wine rang up to $22.50 and Olivia took out two twenty dollar bills from her wallet. She handed the money to Allison and told her to keep the change, thanking her for all her help. Olivia was was about to walk away when her response stopped her in her tracks.

"Wow. Thank you. You're _way_ nicer than Miss Miller." Her changed a few octaves when saying the name and Olivia couldn't resist inquiring about it.

"Who's Miss Miller," she asked- although deep know she already knew the answer.

"Aubrey Miller...she was gonna marry Mr. Grant." Allison looked away from Olivia as if she regretted saying anything in the first place.

"So you've met Miss Miller but not Mr. Grant?"

She found that odd and didn't shy away from it in her voice. Allison turned around, as if she was checking to see if anyone else was watching. Olivia's eyes stayed focused on her, waiting for her to continue. When she finally returned eye contact with Olivia she leaned forward as if she was sharing a secret of some kind.

"I've met her. _Everyone_ has. She made sure the whole state of Missouri knew Mr. Grant was off limits." Allison rolled her eyes when she spoke and Olivia remained glued in front of the cash register and again couldn't stop herself from commenting.

"Well maybe she was just excited about being engaged?" Allison's eyes rolled again and a full blown teenaged glare covered her face. It made Olivia want to laugh at her honesty.

"Thank you again, Allison for your help. Good luck with school."

She smiled at the young girl and turned on her heals finally leaving the store. Alison's words ran through her mind and she tried to imagine the type of woman Audrey Miller was. From the picture the cashier painted one would think she was a stuck up, snob. What bothered her about that description was the fact Fitz dated her to begin with. From the short time she had come to know Fitz, that seems liked the last type of person he would ever want to be with.

Something wasn't making sense and she couldn't place her finger on it. She remained deep in thought for the rest of the drive, trying to understand such an important part of Fitz's past.

* * *

It was nearly 5:30 when Fitz arrived home. Olivia had dinner ready and was walking towards the dining room when he walked in. He motioned hello with his eyes and had a huge smile spread across his face.

Olivia set the salad on the table and met Fitz in the kitchen. His hair looked wind blown and she wondered if he rode home with the sunroof open. He grabbed her immediately and buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Two days of this in a row...I swear it's like I've died and gone to heaven." She smiled against his skin and welcomed him home.

"I hope you're hungry. I picked up a bottle of merlot from the store on my way back from lunch. Tell me what you think..."

She turned to offer him a drink and he nonchalantly dipped his finger into the glass and smeared it on her bottom lip before kissing her softly. The gesture completely took her by surprise and she nearly gasped when he devoured her mouth. His tongue grazed the inside of it briefly and she heard him moan in approval.

"That's _really_ good," he responded, stepping back a few steps. Olivia simply stared at him, her body becoming heated in a manner of seconds. He seemed to be in a playful mood, his mannerisms light and carefree.

"Did things go well with your attorney?" Olivia asked.

"They did and I feel like celebrating."

Fitz reached behind her and grabbed the plates, disappearing with them into the next room. Olivia poured another glass of wine and was about to join him in the dining room when he reappeared and pinned her against the granite countertop. Fitz took the glasses from her hand and set them on another counter behind him when she suddenly realized what he was doing.

"We're not celebrating with dinner, are we?" Her smirk was questioning and Fitz shook his head _no_. 

"I've thought about you all day. **_All_**. _**Day**_." His voice was painfully deep and it made everything inside Olivia desire him.

Fitz lifted her up onto the island and wasted no time pulling her tank above her head. Her bra was soon to follow and she quickly pulled at his shirt, tossing it on the floor below. Fitz kissed her slowly on the chest moving effortlessly from one nipple to the next. She loved feeling his body like this- half clothed half naked. His jeans were still on and she could see the top portion of his briefs hanging out. Her hands caressed his back and she made her way down to the front of his pants and slowly unzipped them.

"I'm gonna turn you around, okay."

Olivia stilled and stood with no hesitation. She loved how he verbalized it- there was something to be said about his quiet confidence that she found so irresistible...

Fitz took control and the next thing she knew her stomach was resting on the granite while incredibly slow kisses adored her lower back. They had never made love this way before, with Olivia facing away from him and it overwhelmingly excited her.

The granite was cool and hard against her skin and she gripped the edges of it, holding on as Fitz slid himself deep inside of her. Their bodies were magnets, instantly connecting as if they had never parted to begin with.

Fitz hovered over her and didn't shy away from thrusting himself deeper with each passing second. It was exhilarating making love in this manner and she could only imagine how they looked in the middle of his kitchen as this exact moment.

"How did I make it all this time without you?"

He spoke behind her ear, his head now within inches of hers. His hands moved to her arms and she felt him slide his way towards her grip and take her hands into his. Their fingers interlocked and he began to talk once again, almost pleading in the most primal way.

"God I love coming home to you, Livvie."

Olivia squeezed his fingers and pressed her forehead against the granite unable to control what was happening to her. Fitz's thrusts were relentless, her body completely surrendering to him in every way possible. Everything turned warm inside and her body shook all over. Her orgasm was strong, somewhat violent, and she couldn't stop her cries from pouring out.

She broke free from his grip and reached behind grabbing Fitz's neck, caressing it roughly with her fingertips. Fitz instantly pulled out of her and turned her back to face him, lifting her up on the countertop in one swift motion. Their kiss was instantaneous and he reentered her aggressively, quickly picking up where he left off.

"I love you..." She whispered into his ear, digging her ankles into his backside. Her arms were wrapped around him tight as if she simply couldn't get enough.

Fitz emptied himself forcefully, grabbing the edge of the counter for support. Olivia buried her face against him and she could feel the sweat accumulating between them. They were both breathing heavy and tired and stood motionless for some time.

Olivia was first to move, breaking free and scooting off the island and back onto her feet. A mixture of their fluid gushed out of her and she grabbed the nearest towel to clean herself up. Fitz was now dressing and Olivia could feel his eyes on her. She tossed the towel on the floor and fixed her hair, pulling several strands from her face. He was smiling a satisfied grin and handed her clothes back.

"Like I was saying earlier...I must've died and gone to heaven." His voice was playful and charismatic.

"Dinner is cold now...I'm bound to lose some points when we eat." She purposely sounded over dramatic and Fitz laughed at her response.

"I need a shower. I'll make it quick. Don't worry about dinner. I'll reheat it. Sit and enjoy some wine and I will take care of everything." She could hear some guilt in his voice and she hoped he didn't regret this spur of the moment rendezvous.

"No... _YOU_ worked all day. Go shower and I will warm up the food." She swatted his backside and urged him along, happy to take care of him.

She was now dressed and they both exited the kitchen walking their separate ways. They exchanged glances from across the room as Olivia picked up their plates to reheat. He looked somewhat nostalgic at her as if he was trying not to forget the moment. The idea of leaving here surfaced and sadness quickly set in. She pushed it down instantly, refusing to allow herself to live in the future. They were together now and she didn't want to focus on anything else.

 _"Go,"_ she bossily mouthed to Fitz who was still watching her. He smiled and raised his eyebrows, nonverbally giving her a playful ' _yes, ma'am'_ in response.

She walked back into the kitchen deep in thought, setting the plates down where they just made love.

The truth was she enjoying this time with him- and it surprised her more than anything. She never saw herself as a woman who would enjoy this type of lifestyle but she actually _did_ and she wasn't certain what to make of it.

A doorbell suddenly rang and she froze in place trying to decide what exactly to do. _Should she answer? Should she go and tell Fitz?_ Time stood still until she forced her feet to finally move towards the door. The closer she got the more uncertain she was about answering it. Her heart began to race and she wondered how much longer Fitz would be.

She could see a figure through the glass and without thinking she opened it before she lost the nerve. A woman she recognized in several of Fitz's picture politely greeted her and Olivia froze for the second time that evening at the realization of _who_ she was indeed standing in front of.

"Hello. You must be, Olivia...I'm Helen Grant, Fitzgerald's mother."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I know a few of you are skeptical of this relationship but I urge you to keep an open mind. Every chapter has a purpose and all your questions will be answered...promise :)_

 _Chapter 20: My Entire Life_

 _OPOV_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grant. Please, come in."

Olivia extended her hand politely and moved to the side so Fitz's mother could enter. She was dressed casually in capris pants and Olivia guessed she was probably in her early severities. Her hair was dyed brown, which made her look even younger and despite the pleasant look on her face, Olivia felt completely uncomfortable. She walked into the living room and awkward silence too over for a brief moment until Olivia found the courage to ask her a question.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

She wasn't certain if this was the right thing to do but she honestly wasn't sure what else to say. Helen shook her head no and smiled, sitting down on the sofa and making herself comfortable. She couldn't find the nerve to join her so she decided to excuse herself and let Fitz know they had company.

Fitz was stepping out of the shower when she opened the door. He greeted her with a smile then his face dropped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked worried and Olivia tried not to overreact.

"Your mother is here. She's sitting in the living room."

Olivia remained by the door and watched him dry himself off. She caught glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and her eyes grew wide in horror. She felt entirely underdressed, her hair a bit scattered and discombobulated. Fitz moved directly in front of her and forcefully made eye contact, keeping her from looking in the mirror.

"I'll ask her to come back another time. She knows better than to just drop by like this."

"No, Fitz." She was trying to find the words. "Don't send her away. There's plenty of food. Invite her to stay... _IF_ you want to."

Deep down she was eager to spend time with her but couldn't get past meeting her like this with no real preparation. Fitz eyed her suspiciously and was now dressing into jeans and a grey t-shirt. He remained barefoot like Olivia and finally stood again in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine with whatever you are. But you need to be honest with me." His blue eyes shot shot straight into hers and she could here the seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not prepared...I mean _look_ at me."

"I _am_ looking at you," he curtly replied.

"We **just** had sex. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this- okay? This isn't exactly how I wanted to meet your family for the first time."

His eyes softened and Olivia sunk into the wall behind her, hoping he understood.

"That's on her...not you. I personally think you look great..." His voice was matter-of-fact and it made Olivia smile.

An imaginary barrier was broken between them and Fitz stepped into her and snuggled into her neck, kissing it softly several times.

"Hmmm...you smell like me." Olivia's eyes widened at his words and she quickly pulled away and looked him in horror.

" _ **Fitz**_!"

Deep down his words turned her on but there was no way she was going to let him know it. He stepped back playfully wounded and raised his eyebrows, looking her over. His grin was childlike and although she wanted to come across as angry she couldn't.

"I'm taking a quick shower. I'll be ten minutes tops. Will you warm up the food?"

Fitz's smile widened and he kissed her cheek before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

"Of course. Take your time."

* * *

FPOV

When Fitz entered the living room Helen stood the moment she saw him. Irritation set in and he couldn't stop himself from showing it.

"Mother, this is a surprise."

He kissed his mother hello and made certain his mannerisms showed his annoyance.

"I'll go. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't make Olivia feel uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. I was in the neighborhood and saw your car."

Fitz dismissed her response and moved into the kitchen, leaving her alone in the living room. He didn't courage her to stay but also didn't ask her to leave. The food was cold and he turned his attention to the plates on the island, consolidating them so they could be warmed up in the microwave. His mother remained in the other room and after a short while, he softened and his manners returned. It was really was good to see her and he wanted more than anything for the two most important women in his life to meet.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He finally asked.

His mother turned and he could see the relief on her face. She looked really well and he was happy to see retirement agreeing with her.

"I'd love to. What can I do to help?" Helen joined him in the kitchen and Fitz handed her the wine he had previously poured that evening. She disappeared into the dining room and returned to pour another glass.

"I talked with your father this morning. He said you were meeting with the lawyers today. How did it go?"

"We're settling. I need to put this behind me and move on."

" _ **Settling**_! Fitzgerald, why? This was negligence on _his_ part! You can't be serious."

Her voice was elevated and Fitz avoided eye contact with her. His mother was right, he shouldn't be settling but he knew if he didn't this would drag out for God knew how long and he simply didn't want or need that in his continued to busy himself about the kitchen and ignored the stare his mother was darting his direction.

"Tell me this isn't because of Olivia?"

"Mother- enough. I am **_not_** having this discussion with you right now. I really want you to join us. I care for her a great deal..."

He stared at his mother for a short while and eventually saw her soften. It had been a very long time since he spoke about a woman this way. She nodded her head but made it clear the discussion was not over.

"I won't mention this anymore _tonight_."

Fitz didn't respond and began to place the food back onto the plates. He grabbed an extra one for his mother and she helped him take all the items back into the dining room. Everything was just about ready when Olivia emerged from her shower. Her hair was pinned high into a bun and she mirrored Fitz, wearing jeans and light charcoal colored blouse. She remained barefoot and he loved how at home she looked. He went to her immediately and kissed her forehead, whispering against her skin.

"You don't smell as good anymore."

Olivia shot him a glare and he couldn't help but chuckle. She playfully swatted his chest and mouthed "behave" to him. He couldn't stop smiling when he took her hand, leading her to the seat next to him.

They all simultaneously sat and Fitz was the first to begin the conversation, centering it around Olivia.

"Did Marisa tell you she met Olivia a few weeks ago?"

"She did. I don't think I've ever heard her so excited. She's a huge fan of yours."

Olivia shifted in her seat and Fitz admired her humbleness. She truly had no idea the impact she had on so many...especially his sister.

"What made her decide on NYU?" Olivia asked. This sparked a new conversation and Fitz could tell Olivia was happy to have the attention placed on someone else.

Fitz listened to his mother share details about his sister and her time in school. His sister and mother were very close and although he's heard the story a thousand times, it warmed his heart to hear his mother speak so proudly. The discussion continued for some time until Olivia asked a question about Fitz, sharing a little bit about a conversation she had with the cashier at the grocery store that afternoon.

"I heard Fitz was pretty popular in high school...so much so, the gym was named after him." Olivia's eyes stayed on Helen and Fitz allowed his mother to answer- knowing talking about her children was something she simply loved.

Helen shared about his accolades during his high school years, gushing about the back to back football state championships won during his time as starting quarterback. He could hear the surprise in Olivia's voice when she replied.

"Quarterback? _Wow_. I never even knew you were interested in sports."

"That was a million years ago. This town is so small...all they have is football."

He purposely downplayed the situation and could feel himself begin to blush at the attention. Helen shared more about him and Olivia didn't shy away from asking questions. His mother took joy in sharing about his popularity and the topic soon shifted to his life after high school.

"Fitz has always been a home body- the complete opposite of Marisa. But they're a good balance. I couldn't imagine having them both live in New York. Having _one_ living so far away is enough."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia's insides stung at his mother's words and she tried best to hide her feelings. She knew Helen didn't mean any harm in her sharing but hearing her say the words aloud didn't make her feel good. It was a very real reminder of how different their lives were and deep down it made Olivia sad.

Fitz quickly ended the conversation by standing and clearing off their plates. Helen soon followed and Olivia remained seated, almost reluctant to join them. She finished the rest of her wine and listened to both Fitz and his mother chat about his father's impending return this weekend. Helen stood halfway in between the kitchen and dining room and asked Olivia how much longer she would be visiting.

"Gerald returns Friday morning. I would love for you to join us this weekend for dinner. Will you still be in town?"

Olivia stood at the question and took her glass back to the kitchen. Fitz locked eyes with her and for a slit moment she honestly didn't know how to reply. He searched her face for a moment and eventually replied for her.

"I'll let you know, mother. We're not sure about our schedules right now. I'll give you a call later this week."

Helen nodded and picked her purse up from the couch and turned back around to face both of them. They were tidying up the kitchen when his mother thanked them for inviting her to dinner. Fitz set the dishes down and walked towards her, bidding her goodbye.

"One last thing before I leave...you have to tell me how you two met."

Olivia now joined them in the living room and Fitz turned towards her, pulling her underneath his arm. It was their first real contact since his mother arrived and Olivia couldn't help but rest her head against his chest.

"We met at a cafe. I was meeting Marisa for lunch... who was running late as usual. I recognized Olivia from the play Marisa took me to the night before. I stopped her before she left and she's been stuck with me ever since."

He squeezed her arm tight and nether one of them offered Helen any more information. She looked them over both closely until Fitz finally bid her goodbye once again. Olivia made certain she expressed her pleasure in meeting her and Helen politely did the same.

As she made her way to the door, Fitz soon joined her, walking his mother outside. She could faintly hear them continuing to talk down the stairs but had no idea what was being said. She returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning up until Fitz finally joined her a few minutes later. He leaned against the wall and watched Olivia until she stopped to face him.

"That wasn't _too_ bad..."

A thousand different emotions ran through Olivia's mind and she wasn't certain where to begin. She felt overwhelmed and for the first time questioned herself for even being there. This was a pivotal moment in their short time together and she tried to make certain her response was appropriate and not a knee jerk reaction to the fear running inside her.

"Your mom is great. She loves you and Marisa very much." Olivia walked to Fitz and practically threw herself into his arms. She craved his comfort and couldn't explain why.

"She's a good lady. It's not like her to come by unannounced though. I think you being here really intrigues her."

"I'm sure it does." Olivia responded quietly against his cotton shirt.

Quiet took over and they remained standing near the kitchen until Olivia found the courage to speak the inevitable.

"I can't stay here much longer, Fitz. I need to get back home soon."

"I know," he replied, his voice full of sadness. "I'll start a fire. Go pour us some more wine."

A blazing fire with more wine was exactly what Olivia needed. She was first to break contact and poured them two glasses while Fitz got to work on the fire. By the time she entered the living room again she could see smoke with a small red glow cracking through the wood. She set the glasses down on a nearby table and went to the cabinet, pulling the blanket they used the other night out. Fitz helped her spread it onto the floor before motioning for her to join him.

They sat on the blanket and quiet resumed, both of their eyes glued at the fireplace across the room. The day's events replayed through her head and she decided to bring up the rest of the conversation she had with the cashier. Deep down it was bothering her and for reasons she couldn't explain she wanted to know more; especially his attraction to her was in the first place.

"The cashier I talked to earlier mentioned Aubrey. She made a comment that really confused me."

Fitz remained silent and she couldn't muster up the courage to look at him. She felt him brush his lips against the back of her neck, his breath warm against her skin. She closed her eyes and waited for him to reply resting her head against him.

"What did she say that confused you?"

"She mentioned I was much nicer than her. And that she made sure everyone knew you two were an item. I'm just trying to imagine you being attracted to someone like that..."

"Olivia you can't judge me for something a teenage girl said. That's really unfair."

"I'm not _judging_ you, Fitz. I was just trying to learn more about you. But I get it if it's not something you want to discuss."

She was prepared to drop the subject when Fitz turned her around to face him. They sat nose to nose and she searched his eyes, unsure of what more to say.

"I'm not the type of person to dwell on the past...but I do want you to ask me about anything. _**Anything.**_ I mean that."

Olivia nodded up and down, mentally willing him to continue.

"Aubrey and I met in grad school. She's was a brilliant architect and we quickly became friends. It eventually turned into more and later got serious. Mainly because it was just the next step to take. I ended it a few months before we were supposed to get married. It just _never_ felt right and it was the best decision I ever made. I was never really in love with her and I realized that when I got honest with myself. I can't speak to what the cashier said about her behavior. She was never that way around me but I'm not surprised others thought that of her. Marisa _**never**_ liked her and she sees the good in everyone."

"Why did you ask her to marry you?" For some reason, Olivia had to know the answer to this. She knew it probably made her sound insecure but she didn't care. Asking someone to marry you was a big deal in her mind and she needed to understand.

"It didn't happen like you think Olivia. Whatever romantic idea you have in your head... think the opposite." His words took her off guard and she suddenly felt terrible for bringing up his past.

"I'm sorry- I don't know what's going on with me. Or why I'm so curious about it all."

"Don't apologize. You're in a foreign place and you hear awful things about my ex. Imagine how it makes _me_ feel. What must this town think of _me_?"

"This town loves you. They call you, Golden Boy." Fitz rolled his eyes at her words and shook his head.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, kissing the side of his face gently. They grew silent for a while, the only sound between them was the growing fire now in full blaze. Fitz turned her around again and Olivia rested against his chest looking at the glow across from her. A few moments later, Fitz handed her the wine glass and she eagerly took a drink.

"You know I'm going to ask you to marry me eventually. It may be in two months or two years but it's going to happen. And I won't be taking no for an answer."

Olivia instantly sat up, nearly spilling her wine onto the blanket. She turned in disbelief at what he was saying, unable to comprehend why he would bring something like this up so casually. He looked at her intently and waited, clearly unapologetic for his words. They stared at each other until she took another long sip of wine, not breaking eye contact with him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked, her words above a whisper.

"Livvie...I've never been more serious about _anything_ in my entire life."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I wish you all a wonderful week! Thank you for taking the time to read and support this story. Xo_

 _Chapter 21: Wherever You Are_

Olivia awoke to soft kisses down her spine. Her head began to spin and she regretted drinking that fourth glass of wine. She felt Fitz approaching her lower back and tried to lift her head to check the time. Darkness filled the room and she once again tried to remember how she got from the livingroom into bed. She tried to get her bearings and turn to face him when his words suddenly filled her head replayed again in her mind.

 _You know I'm going to ask you to marry me eventually._

Olivia rested her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Fitz continued to kiss her everywhere, his hands now parting her legs and fingers slowly traveling up her inner thigh. She still felt lightheaded but her body was beginning to respond, unable to avoid how incredible his caress felt. His hands stopped at her center, somewhat taunting her pussy and before she could protest two fingers entered her gently, causing her body to lift upward in the process.

 _"Fitz_..." It's all she could say, her words muffled against the sheets crumbled below her.

His fingers were deep inside and she closed her hands into a tight fist at the pleasure she was feeling. The first gush of fluid came fast and to her surprise his fingers quickly pulled out and were suddenly replaced by his lips. The contact made her lift her head once again as more of her sounds involuntary spewed into the air.

Fitz raised her legs slightly on her knees positioning her hips to his liking. His tongue was torturous and there wasn't an area inside her walls he didn't lick again and again and again. Her body finally surrendered to him and she fell back onto the bed, burying her face once again into the pillow below her. She felt Fitz's arm come underneath her stomach pushing his way up until they found her breasts. He massaged part of her skin softly, his angle unable to give him the proper reach. Olivia couldn't control herself any longer and before she knew what what was happening her stomach clenched into that explosive burn she was becoming all too familiar with.

She felt his tongue retrieve just as fast as his fingers and within seconds her body was now turned onto her back. Fitz was now on top of her, entering her with ease and she felt him kiss her neck, smearing her own cum onto her skin. When he reached her mouth she didn't hesitate to kiss him, her saltiness still spread across his lips. The idea of tasting herself thrilled her in ways she couldn't explain and she eagerly kissed him passionately allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. His thrusts were effortless and quickly build into a rhythm she was now come to memorize. She lost all ability to think clearly as a wave of heat completely spread throughout her body. Her lips broke free and she yelled into the air, again most her words a jumbled mixture of emotion.

"Everyday I'm falling more in love with you..."

He spoke deeply near her ear and her arms instinctively wrapped around his body pulling him closer. Tears pricked her eyes as this man she had come to adore continued to make love to her in the darkness that surrounded them. She had no idea how much longer they would be together but it didn't matter - she knew Fitzgerald Grant would always be a part of her. He invaded her life in every single way possible giving her hope that true love did in fact exist...

She felt him release inside her and exhaustion immediately set in. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't stop them from wanting to close. The last thing she remembered was Fitz pulling the covers over her body, adjusting her body so her head rested on his chest. She eventually drifted into a deep sleep with visions of him getting down on one knee, asking her the words she simply couldn't get out of her mind.

* * *

It was a little after five when Olivia's cell chimed. She slightly stood, reaching for her phone and read the text on her screen. It was from Fitz letting her know their dinner reservations were at 7:00. He was on his way from work and asked Olivia to be ready when he got home. The plan was for him to pick her up and drive them back into town to one of his favorite restaurants. She smiled at the message and set it back down on the counter, returning her attention back to her laptop. She was in the middle of reading an article Samantha sent her from _The New York Times_ that had many people talking back home.

The article centered around her play and focused on the up and coming understudy that was taking Olivia's place in her absence. They referred to her as _'fresh blood'_ and the reviews for her performance were good considering this was her first true break taking over a leading role. When she finished with the article she sat back in her seat deep in thought trying to make sense of her emotions. She knew her understudy through passing only, never really developing a friendship with her. It felt odd reading rave reviews for a another actress playing a part she had come to perfect this past year. Uncertainly began to fill her head and a desire to return home came from nowhere.

A few minutes past before she suddenly checked her watch. Fitz would be arriving soon and she needed to get ready. She stood and walked into his bedroom closet looking through the clothing one by one. When she finally settled on a dress she quickly changed and touched up her make up in the bathroom waiting for Fitz to arrive. She continued thinking about the article and could only imagine her mother's reaction to it. When she was finished she stood and looked herself over in the mirror. Her dress was simple, black in color with a flattering neck line. Once she was satisfied with her reflection, she headed back into the living room awaiting for Fitz to arrive.

* * *

Swenson's Steakhouse was a very elegant establishment that seemed to pride itself on small town values. Several pictures hung on the wall of the Swenson family and Olivia read the caption to each one while waiting to be seated. Fitz was the perfect gentleman and introduced her to the owner of the restaurant who greeted them shortly after their arrival. He politely shook Olivia's hand and immediately asked Fitz about his parents. She could feel the hostess staring at her but kept her eyes on both gentlemen the entire time. The owner personally walked them to their table and wished them both well before eventually leaving them alone.

"You were quiet on the drive over...did everything go okay at work?"

Olivia could sense something was off and she wanted to make sure it was addressed and not glossed over. Fitz nodded to someone behind Olivia and before he could answer their waiter was at their table with a pen and small notepad in hand. He ordered them both a signature dish he had committed to memory and Olivia declined to drink any wine when offered the wine list. Fitz settled on scotch with ice and once they were alone again he finally answered her question.

"Everything is fine. But I did want to talk to you about the lawsuit...it's not going to be as cut and dry as I'd hoped."

Olivia nodded and mentally encouraged him to continue. He began to share about his initial reaction of wanting to settle but from his tone Olivia knew he was having second thoughts. He explained the accident was more negligence on the contractors part and not something his company should be responsible for. His face spoke volumes and Olivia felt relieved he was being so open and honest with her.

"You wanted to settle because of me, didn't you?" She eyed Fitz evenly, waiting for a response.

"I did...honestly I still do but it's not the right thing to do. I've worked hard to build a reputation for myself and I simply can't risk the backlash this could cause if I sweep this under the rug."

"Fitz...of course it's not the right thing! You need to do what's right for YOU..."

He physically reacted to her words and she hoped she didn't upset him. This was his career and the _last_ thing she ever wanted was to come between it. When their waiter reappeared she was grateful for the interruption. The moment he excused himself Fitz replied and Olivia grabbed his hand while he spoke.

"I'm going to need to stay here a few more weeks, Livvie. As much as it kills me to say this - I can't return to New York with you like I hoped to."

Olivia didn't hesitate in answering, speaking the first thoughts that came to mind.

"Please hear me when I say I understand...maybe some time apart will do us both some good."

She searched his face and could see the turmoil in his eyes. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb but didn't say anything in response. Silence fell over them until Olivia decided to share the news article she read earlier that evening. Fitz listened and took several sips of his drink, continuing to rub the top of her hand while she spoke. It felt good to share her feelings and she appreciated his encouragement when he finally responded.

"That role is _yours_ , Olivia... ** _no one_** could ever replace you."

"I've too worked hard making a name for myself, Fitz. So when I say I understand the predicament you're in, I truly **DO** get it. I found myself thinking on the way over here how enmeshed we've become with one another in such a short period of time. And then I think about the first night we'll eventually spend apart and it's like I suddenly feel as if I can't breathe."

Olivia sucked in air and broke eye contact with Fitz who slowly linked fingers with hers. She could feel his eyes boring into her but refused to look his way, knowing if she did, her tears would most likely fall.

"I feel it too, Livvie. All the time. And it's not going away... _I'm_ not going away...I think I made myself clear last night. But maybe we _do_ need some time apart to really prove we're both here to stay.

His words last night replayed in her mind once again and she finally made eye contact with him from across the table.

"What if our worlds just don't mix- please be honest with me...could you _ever_ see yourself leaving Troy?"

"Olivia...I see myself wherever you are. I can't be anymore honest than that.

She stared at him for a long time trying to wrap her head around his words. She struggled with knowing just _how_ serious she knew he was. All of this was happening so fast she simply never imagined she would be having a conversation of this magnitude so soon in a relationship. A slither of clarity suddenly came through and she knew he was right. The only way to prove what they had was strong enough was to spend some time apart.

"I think I should head back home tomorrow, Fitz. There's a flight that leaves at noon. I would get back in plenty of time for the dress rehearsal."

Silence took hold and neither one spoke another word until the waiter returned with their food. She unfortunately lost her appetite and could feel Fitz's eyes on her once again. Reluctantly she met his stare and waited for him to share what was obviously on his mind.

"Give me one more day, Livvie. I'll stay home tomorrow so we can spend the day together...I know this is a lot to ask.

What he was asking made perfect sense to her. This wasn't nearly enough notice for either of them even though she knew no amount of time could truly prepare them from being away from each other. Olivia stood and leaned over the table kissing him softly on the lips before whispering how much she loved him. She was overcome with emotion and eventually replied to his request thinking with her heart instead of her head...

"One more day it is."


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I know many have shared they are now avoiding anything and everything Olitz so if you are choosing to read this particular story, Thank you! I've seen them go through many ups & downs and although this is the worst I've experienced I can honestly say I need to continue to write them as I personally see them. This is a personal choice and one I can only hope you will continue to support. This version of them has become so precious to me and it brings me great joy to share them with you. I truly, TRULY, appreciate you reading! I plan on updating NEH next and then eventually Crossroads. However, my main focus will be this story. Lastly, I would like to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving :)_

 _With gratitude,_

 _Glam Xo_

 _Chapter 22: Each Passing Day_

The car ride home was unusually quiet and Olivia stared at the side window. Night had fallen and both were thinking about their conversation at dinner but neither chose to say a word. The town looked as if it was winding down and Olivia wondered what people living here often did for fun.

Fitz grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, resting his hand on her upper thigh. Olivia closed her eyes at the gesture and tried to push her anxiety down. She knew once she got home her mother would be on a warpath and that was honestly who she dreaded facing the most.

Silence continued to fill the air until Fitz spoke causing Olivia to open her eyes and turn to face him.

"You doing, alright?"

iHis voice was soft and she involuntarily squeezed his hand at the question.

"I'm fine...just tired."

Fitz looked at her for a brief moment before returning his attention back to the highway. She studied his profile for a long time, watching the passing lights move along the inside of the car. Her mind drifted and her eyes closed again from her full stomach. The steak from Swenson's was one of the best she'd ever eaten and she didn't shy away from clearing her plate.

When her eyes finally opened they were pulling down Fitz's long driveway. The lights were on the front of the house and Olivia really got to see just how beautiful it was. The view reminded her of Fitz...strong, sturdy with a beauty she simply couldn't articulate or put into words.

"Do you regret coming here?" Fitz asked, turning off the ignition.

His arms were crossed resting on the steering wheel and he was leaning on it looking at her in such a reflective manner.

"Not at all. I'm glad I did."

They stared at one another for a while, more silence falling over them. Olivia reached for his face and caressed his cheek continuing to watch him intently.

"These past few days have been so incredible. I always knew this is how life was supposed to feel."

His words struck a cord deep within and she retrieved her hand and rested her head against the leather seat behind her. The truth was she felt the same way. What they shared these last few days was rare and special and something worth holding onto...

* * *

Eventually they went inside and Olivia headed straight into his bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. When she returned to the living room Fitz was making a fire and he turned the moment he heard her approaching. The blanket they had been using the past few days was on the ground and the image of it alone made her feel nostalgic. She sat on the sofa and stretched her legs out watching him adjust the logs. Once he stood, he joined Olivia lifting her feet and draped them across his.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Olivia asked, finally breaking the silence.

Fitz remained quiet for a long time and she searched his face trying to figure out what, if anything, was bothering him.

"Honestly...I just want to stay in bed with you all day."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled at his response looking him over carefully.

"That sounds like heaven."

More silence filled the room until Fitz spoke motioning for Olivia to join him.

"Come here."

His voice was deep and Olivia slowly moved her legs, sliding her body towards him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck locking her eyes with his.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you?" The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them and sadness suddenly filled her heart.

Fitz kissed her passionately, never responding to her question. Their tongues collided and Olivia pressed her chest against him, her breasts begging to be touched. His hands eventually made their way under her shirt and unfastened her bra when finally she broke contact and came up for air.

He lifted her shirt over her head and Olivia watched as his eyes focused on her breasts lifting one softly into his mouth. Her nipple quickly began to sting from the suction causing her to moan in sheer pleasure. Why did he make her feel this way? Even foreplay with him felt exhilarating.

When Fitz pulled his mouth away from her breast, Olivia began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off his body quickly. His chest hair grazed her skin and she eagerly rubbed her breasts against him. Her nipples were hard and Fitz wasted little time before placing her other breast inside his mouth. She closed her eyes and titled her head back at the sensation unable to control her emotions.

His mouth on her felt good just as it always did and she suddenly found herself having second thoughts. Was leaving what she really wanted? What if their distance was simply too much? Doubt began to surface and her body instantly reacted to it. She clung to him sharply, tugging his hair hard and Fitz let out a deep moan slightly pulling on her nipple with his teeth.

"I don't want to lose you...lose _this_..." Again her emotions got the best of her and she blurted her inner most fear.

Fitz stopped almost immediately and looked at her seriously, his cheeks flushed and overheated. She could feel his penis pressing against her thigh and knew his body was eager to become one with hers. Embarrassment quickly set in and she felt foolish sharing something like this during such a heated moment.

"You're not. Don't even think like that." She could hear the hurt in his voice and felt as if she needed to clarify her feelings.

"I'm afraid, Fitz. We live so far apart."

Olivia was whispering now and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes when she spoke. This was real. She was going to leave and a tidal wave of uncertainty took over and she wasn't certain how to handle it.

"I'm afraid too, Livvie. And that's why I wanted us to have tomorrow. It will help up _both_ prepare. It's going to be a shock to our system but I'm going to be just a phone call away. All this is temporary. Remember that. I have an obligation in New York remember? I _have_ to return sometime."

"I know you do. I don't know why I brought this up again. Leaving seemed like such a good idea a few hours ago..."

Fitz nodded his head with understanding and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body closer to him. They embraced for a long time and Olivia began to hear the nearby wood come alive as the fire burned uncontrollably.

"Thank you for coming here. You will never know how much it means to me."

"You don't need to thank me," Olivia mumbled into the side of his neck. Her face was buried against it, trying to shield herself from the inevitable of what was to come.

She sat topless on his lap for a while, both of them now deep in thought. Fitz's grip around her remained tight and she desperately tried to rewire her mind, pushing her fears aside. He suddenly stood and carried Olivia towards the fireplace. He laid her down on the blanket and gently took off the rest of her clothing, ultimately undressing himself in the process. They were now both naked and clinging to one another watching the ever growing blaze across from them.

"It was nice to see you enjoy dinner."

Olivia lifted her head at the comment and smiled, resting her elbow on the ground next to Fitz's shoulder.

"The food was so amazing."

"I always know when you like something because you make this little noise with your mouth-"

 _"I do not!"_ Olivia playfully protested, interrupting him. It brought a smile to Fitz's face and he nodded at her in response, his mannerisms child like and carefree.

"You do. And it's one of the many things I've grown to love about you."

"You talk in your sleep," Olivia shot back matter of fact. Fitz grabbed her by the waist and brought her on top of him, her knees resting on either side of his body. She sat up and looked down at him, his grin wide and inquisitive.

"I bet it's about you," he replied somewhat nonchalantly.

Olivia got quiet and they stared at one another for a short time. She rested her hands on his chest while Fitz rubbed her thighs slowly again and again.

"You've said my name before."

He actually said her name more than once on several occasions but she didn't want to share that. His face turned serious and she watched his eyes gloss over, obvious emotion settling in.

"Touch yourself..."

Olivia looked at him confused, his words taking her completely off guard. She tilted her head to the side and waited for him to explain.

"When you're gone and we're reduced to having phone sex I want to have the visual of you already in my mind."

She stared at him and shook her head slightly once again mesmerized. He was unlike any man she ever met and it was moments like these she was constantly reminded of it.

"Touch yourself..." He repeated, this time his voice more authoritative.

Olivia watched him closely and slowly moved her hand towards her center. Fitz's eyes remained fixated her face despite her hand being in between her own slit. The moment excited her immensely and she quickly found her clit, stroking it softly several times until she felt the arousal her body needed. Moisture seeped her fingertips and she closed her eyes titling her head back once again at her own strokes. She heard Fitz moan but tuned him out, focusing on the pleasure she was herself creating.

His warm hand found her breast and went straight to her hardened nipple. He tugged at it roughly and warmth instantly covered her body. Without thinking, she sunk her two fingers deep inside causing more desired friction.

"Let go, Livvie...you look so beautiful right now."

His words were above a whisper and hearing his voice was her complete and utter undoing. She climaxed hard, grinding her hips into her own hand pushing her fingers to do things she never thought were possible. Fitz remained quiet holding her body steady until she eventually calmed. When her eyes finally opened she looked at him briefly before collapsing on top of his chest. She removed her hand and closed her eyes, her face nuzzled in the crook of Fitz's neck.

"I love you," Fitz said into her hairline. His arms were wrapped around her body for a brief moment until he eventually rolled them over so he was now on top of her.

He kissed her lips softly and Olivia felt him position her body in preparation for him. The fire was now a full glowing blaze and the heat from it created a sweat down the small of her back. Fitz entered her with ease and it was now his turn to bury his face into the base of her neck.

They made love once again on the floor of his living room, out in the open and unashamed. Olivia held him closely, kissing the side of his face repeatedly until Fitz could no longer take the pleasure. He emptied inside her forcefully, keeping his face buried against her hot skin. No words were spoken until he reluctantly had to pull out of her, slowly laying his body down next to hers. After a long moment, Fitz finally spoke making certain she felt comfortable.

"Are you good here? Do you want to go lay in bed?"

"Let's stay here a little while longer," Olivia sleepily replied against his chest.

They readjusted themselves slightly until both were now comfortable on the blanket. Their legs were intertwined and their arms once again wrapped around one another as if their life depended on it. Quiet began to surround them and Olivia kept her eyes on the fire, watching the flames ahead. She would miss this time with him the most. It made her feel safe- _he_ made her feel safe and so did the walls of his home. It was as if there was this imaginary barrier shielded them from the outside world. Her eyes soon felt heavy and nearly closed when Fitz spoke again, whispering into the air.

"I've dreamt about you almost every night since we've met. You even make my dreams better."

Olivia's mind began to drift as his words swirled around in her mind. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer pushing her impending departure out of her mind. They still had one more day remaining and she knew they would make the most of it. Despite their distance in miles she could feel in her heart they were _both_ committed to making things work.

Their love for one another was now taking on a life of its own, growing stronger and more vibrant with each passing day.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! My goal is to update Crossroads next. I intended to update it after the NEH chapter but I missed this version of Olitz too much ;)_

 _Chapter 23: Just You_

OPOV

The smell of food filled the room and Olivia reluctantly opened her eyes. It was just past nine in the morning and she turned on her back facing the ceiling blinking her eyes several times in the process. She needed to book her flight for the next morning and knew deep down it was something she truly needed to get out of the way.

She continued to stare at the ceiling for a few moments thinking about their late night in front of the fire. The reality was she wouldn't be experiencing that for a long time and that saddened her to no end. Her mother's words about dwelling on things you can't change entered her mind and she decided to finally stand and make her way into the bathroom...

Her shower was quick and she didn't bother washing her hair. It looked scattered and slightly unkept but she didn't care. She knew Fitz would be having his way with her all day and there was no use in trying to keep her hair in tip top shape. When she eventually walked back into Fitz's bedroom he was placing a large tray on the nearby nightstand. He wore blue pajama shorts and was shirtless.

"I hope you're hungry," he called over his shoulder.

Olivia eyed the tray and smiled looking over their plates. She didn't take Fitz for being much of a cook and the amount of food he made surprised her.

"Fitz...this looks incredible."

She grabbed one of his t-shirts from his drawer and tossed her towel, climbing on the bed soon after. Fitz was already seated and handed her a plate once she got comfortable. When he joined her they sat in bed and ate, both of them quiet. The food was good and she quickly complemented him on his culinary skills.

"All these days together...you were holding back on me." Her voice was teasing and Fitz smiled a charming grin, his eyes a mixture of emotions.

"I'm glad you like it. Did you sleep okay?"

Olivia nodded between mouthfuls and rested her head against the wooden headboard. Her bare legs were crossed and she tried to make small talk but had trouble getting Fitz to hold a conversation. When half her plate was empty she sat up and turned to face him, crossing her legs Indian style in the process.

"It's our last day together for who knows how long...I don't want it to be like this, Fitz. You're so quiet..."

She hated speaking the words but wasn't sure what else to say. An entire day of awkward uncomfortable silence was the last things she wanted. Fitz eyed her for a slit second before taking her plate from her hands and placing both of theirs back on the tray they were once in.

Suddenly, his body was on top of hers and Olivia's eyes grew wide at the unexpected contact. His hand was in between her legs and his middle finger instantly went inside her pussy, caressing her inner walls abruptly. His mannerisms took her completely off guard and she wasn't able to form any words even though she was desperate to speak.

Fitz hovered over her body and stared at her intently, obvious pleasure covering his face. His words were soft and once he spoke everything began to make sense.

"I'm quiet because I watched you put on my shirt and nothing else." He kissed the corners of her mouth slowly before eventually continuing. "I'm quiet because I can't stop thinking about you lying next to me with no panties on..."

His voice combined with repetitive stroking instantly created a moisture below and Olivia closed her eyes at the pleasure he continued to create with his finger. She still couldn't speak, part of her body continuing to feel shock at the sudden turn of events. Her walls grew sleek with desire and she could feel her orgasm building when Fitz retrieved his hand and suddenly turned Olivia on her stomach. She was still wearing his shirt and she couldn't lift her body enough to take it off.

Fitz raised her up off the bed and before she could process what was happening she felt his tongue entered her in a place she had never experienced foreplay with from a man before. The feeling was foreign but soft...and completely unexpected. Her body instantly rose higher off the bed and she buried her face into the sheets below, trying to comprehend what was happening. His tongue didn't stay long and soon entered her center immediately sending her libido into a frenzy.

Warmth took her over and she clung to the sheets, wrapping them around her fingers for complete survival. Fitz lavished her insides and before her body was able to calm he pulled his tongue out and sat up on his knees, entering her slowly from behind.

Her body was experiencing overstimulation and her mind began to enter an alternate state. His pattern were exquisitely slow and she closed her eyes tight as each thrust poured into her. She felt her body weakening when she decided to beg for mercy.

 _"Fitz...I...uhhhhh"_

She tried to articulate words but nothing could be formed. Fitz repositioned himself and his body was now on her back, his fingers interlocking with hers. She opened her eyes, turning her face and felt him kiss her cheek gently - his words giving her the solace she needed.

"I'm slowing down...shhhh...you feel so good. Your smell...your taste...the way you look in my clothes...I'm a lucky, lucky man."

Olivia closed her eyes at the words and buried her face into her own arm. Tears pricked her eyes from the pleasure and Fitz suddenly pulled out of her and turned her on her back so she faced him. He was once again on his knees and another change in movement took her by surprise. They stared at one another and Olivia desperately tried to even her breathing.

"We're lucky to have each other," she finally was able to reply.

Her voice was longing and she reached her arm for him, pulling him back down on top of her. He spread her legs wide and entered her again, this time much slower than before. She kissed him passionately and held his face, purposely trying to slow things down a bit. They had the entire day left and she needed her body to be able to keep up. When she finally came for air, she looked him in the eyes and searched his face for some time, trying to figure out where all this was coming from.

"You're gonna love all of me today, aren't you?"

Fitz immediately stilled at her words and continued to watch her quietly. A few second past when he slowly lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I am..."

He bent her leg moments later from behind the knee and readjusted himself slightly moving even deeper inside. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck softly maker her way behind his ear. She could feel him building and bit his lobe gently, willing him _to let_ go as he often told her so many times before.

Two thrusts later, he emptied himself inside of her and Olivia closed her eyes at the sounds coming from his mouth. She loved the way he grunted when he orgasmed- it was deep- repetitive- and beyond sexy. They held one another for a long time and remained connected, Fitz resting his head on her shoulders and burying his face in the side of her neck.

Olivia stared at the ceiling once again like she did earlier that morning replaying their love making in her head. She experienced things with him she never experienced before and it made her feel things she never dreamed. Her fingers drummed his back over and over again and her eyes remained glued to an invisible spot above she couldn't take her eyes away from.

It was an incredible way to begin their day and she couldn't help but wonder what else this man had in store for her.

Or her body.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz lifted the sponge in his hand and squeezed warm water continuously down Olivia's back. It was quickly approaching the noon hour and they decided a bath was next on their _to-do_ list. They sat in Fitz's bathtub and he slowly gave her a sponge bath, listening to her share a story about her first audition ever. She constantly amazed him and he so enjoyed learning more about her. Everyday she seemed to be opening up more and he truly felt grateful for her willingness to share.

"That says so much about you, Liv...not many people would audition under a fake name. I mean my sister for example would give anything to have connections like you."

"It's just not **_any_** connection though," Olivia quickly countered. "This is my mother...I never wanted to be under her shadow. If I would've given the name Pope, they would've handed me the part out of pure loyalty to her and I didn't want that."

Fitz kissed her shoulder twice and nodded even though she couldn't see his reaction. Her reasoning made sense to him but he still admired her for choosing to enter her career separate from her mother. He wasn't as modest when it came to his own career or father and after listening to Olivia it gave him such a new found respect for her.

They continued soaking and chatting about her career when Fitz switched to washing her arms and decided to ask a question.

"Your mother doesn't like me very much, does she?"

Olivia paused for a beat but didn't waver in her response.

"My mother doesn't know you..."

Fitz thought for a few minutes and tried to put himself in her mother's shoes. He continued to wash her slowly until he found the words trying to explain his understanding of the position he felt they were placing her mother in.

"If this was _our_ daughter falling for someone so fast...I don't know Livvie...I'd have my doubts too."

Olivia turned at his words and shifted her body to the far side of the tub. Fitz watched her face transform and he suddenly realized why she reacted the way she did. Water sloshed around unevenly and after a few moments the small waves finally calmed between them.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't implying anything."

They stared across the water at one another and he waited, hoping his choice of words didn't frighten her away.

"I don't know if I want children, Fitz. I honestly never saw myself having kids."

He absorbed her confession and nodded his head slowly. The sponge was still in his hand and he set it along the side of the tub but didn't respond.

"I never thought about this possibly being a deal breaker between us..."

She continued talking and he could see the turmoil on Olivia's face and he immediately reached for her, extending his hand for her to grab. She finally took it after a short while and made her way back over to him. They were now eye to eye and Fitz helped wrap her legs around his body sending the water into chaos once again.

"Stop assuming the worst. It was just an example, Olivia. It's okay if you don't want children-"

"Do you? I want to know."

He looked her over carefully and kissed her lips before responding.

"I don't know, Livvie. I once did...but I'm not getting any younger. I'll be fifty in a few months and I've kinda made piece with not having any."

He could feel Olivia's stare bore into him and he tried not to worry. It certainly wasn't a deal breaker for him and he wished more than anything his unconscious wouldn't have blurted what it did...

They spent the next half hour in silence, only exchanging a few words here and there. Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and he kissed her neck continuously until both their hands began to prune. When he heard Olivia's stomach growl he decided to stand, helping Olivia up and out of the tub. He watched her from across the room drying off and could see her deep in thought. Once they were both dry he brought up the subject of lunch, hoping this would change the mood between them.

"I'll make us some lunch...keep me company in the kitchen."

He motioned for her to join him and Olivia smiled. They made their way into the kitchen and he caught glimpse of her grabbing her tablet and settling down on one of his bar stools in front of the granite island. He busied himself in the refrigerator and again attempted to make small talk.

"What times your flight tomorrow?" He asked.

Olivia's attention was on the screen in front of her and she listed several times aloud before finalizing the one she felt would be the most appropriate for her schedule. They discussed a few details and it was decided, Fitz would drop her off at the airport and Samantha would pick her up from JFK.

Once a couple of sandwiches were made he joined the seat next to hers and set the plate of food between them. Olivia closed the tablet and pushed it aside but didn't attempt to eat anything. After a few minutes he finally turned his body to completely face her and grabbed her chair, turning it to the side until they were knee to knee. He could still see something was bothering her and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"You're looking for excuses of why we won't work out..."

He spoke slowly and made certain eye contact was made. Olivia instantly looked down at her hands and Fitz knew he stuck a nerve. He studied her features closely and for reasons he couldn't explain focused on her lips. They were perfectly shaped...plump...and incredibly soft. He fought the urge to touch them knowing this would only deter her from replying.

"You're so overwhelming sometimes," she breathed out.

Her voice was slightly agitated and he simply wasn't certain what to make of her statement. It was the second time she said this to him and it caused something inside him to stir. He leaned back in the stool and took a deep breath hoping her words weren't as bad as they sounded in his head.

"What do you want me to say, Olivia?Do you want to hear I've never thought about having children with you? Would that make all this better? I'd be lying but I'm willing to say anything at this point..."

Olivia's face shot up and she stared him down, her eyes hard and narrow. Annoyance suddenly festered and he couldn't stop himself from continuing.

"I've thought about it all Olivia and I'm not ashamed...marriage...children... I've even thought about us buying a home together. It's what happens when you finally find the person you want to spent your life with. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned what I did earlier and I'm sorry I freaked you out but I love you and I don't think there's anything wrong with me thinking about these things."

He watched Olivia inhale slowly and he wasn't certain what she was thinking. Her eyes searched his face and he suddenly broke eye contact with her trying to figure out how in the world they got to this place to begin with.

"I'm sorry..." Olivia said softly.

"Why are you sorry, Livvie? Because you don't feel the same way or because you never thought of the things I have? This is an honest question..."

He could feel her now glaring at him and he fought the urge to leave the room. He was about to make eye contact with her again when Olivia cut him off, her words clipped and short.

"Now you're picking a fight with me."

Silence fell through the air and Fitz didn't reply. Her accusation was true and neither could process why their feelings were so turbulent. Fitz stared at the plate next to him and realized he had no appetite whatsoever. The reality was the woman he was in love with was leaving and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

And it made something deep within him ache.

He finally lifted his head and touched her arm slowly before eventually grabbing hold of her hand. He felt Olivia visibly soften and he knew what just occurred was a combination of frustration and a love neither knew just yet how to deal with.

Their feelings for one another _were_ irrationally strong and did at times feel incredibly overwhelming. He apprehensively spoke, breaking the silence, sharing the only thing he knew to be certain and what made sense to him.

"I just want you, Olivia. Just you."

* * *

OPOV

It was approaching 2:00 in the afternoon and both Fitz and Olivia had finally eaten lunch. Olivia took the initiative to clean up the kitchen and Fitz disappeared down the long hallway. She welcomed the time alone and thought a great deal about what happened between them. It was a surreal moment and hard to process they were discussing such heavy topics considering they only had been dating a few weeks. She stood in front of the sink and replayed Fitz's words again in her mind.

 _'I just want you.'_

When she finally finished the dishes, she dried her hands and walked back to Fitz's bedroom. He was laying down, face up and staring at the ceiling. The image reminded her of when she awoke this morning and it made her smile. He looked so young and innocent - almost teenager like- and she didn't think twice about joining him.

She climbed onto bed and went straight to open space next to him, snuggling in close. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, moving slightly over so she had plenty of room. They remained quiet for a long time until Fitz finally spoke against her hairline.

"This is the healthiest relationship I've ever been in."

His words surprised her and she slowly rose, propping herself up on one elbow. His face continued to look above at the ceiling and she touched his cheek a few times with her finger before finally responding.

"For me, too. And that's how I know we're going to be fine."

"I keep thinking about coming home to this big empty house..."

His response was quick and she knew he was being completely honest. She could hear the sadness in his voice and without thinking she climbed fully on top of him and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm here now."

Fitz eventually made eye contact with her and within seconds her tank was off and her pants pushed down. She was now naked on top of him and pressed her body firmly against his. Fitz continued to stare at her solemnly and Olivia finally closed the space between them, kissing him passionately on the lips. She could feel him growing hard below and pushed his shorts down with her hands until Fitz took over and finished the task for her.

She palmed his cock with the base of her hand slowly until she felt moisture leak slightly from his tip. The sensation made her break contact and before she made her way down his long body she spoke softly against his ear.

"You're not alone, Fitz. You will never be alone again..."

Fitz's eyes closed when she spoke and it gave her the permission needed to go down on him. She sucked him eagerly and with purpose, hoping her actions made him feel wanted. His moans were heavy - and heartfelt - and his sounds left such an impression it was difficult to explain. She watched him closely, lifting her eyes despite the stinging sensation felt behind her eyes. His head was back and she could see the mixture of pleasure and pain spread across his face.

The moment she cupped his balls into one of her hands he came hard, his cum coating the inside of her mouth with a gush. She instantly swallowed repeatedly, her throat now feeling the sting. Fitz suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her back up to him, his grip around her the tightest it's ever been since they met. Olivia rested her head against his chest and felt the rising and fall of him...his breathing sporadic and uneven.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to push all her emotions aside, unwilling to allow the reminder of their time to be stressful. Fitz's grip around her eventually lightened and she felt his lips graze the top of her head. His words to her once again resurfaced in her subconscious and she began talking, speaking the first thing that came to mind.

"I just want you too, Fitz. _Just you._ "


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: A huge thank you to anyone who has taken the time to leave a review or PM me about this story! I want to address a few questions regarding this particular Olitz. In the last chapter Olivia and Fitz discussed having children and a few inquired about the direction I was taking that story line. I want to make it clear I have **ZERO** intention of making Olivia unexpectedly pregnant pr having to make a decision in regards to a pregnancy. The conversation of wanting or having children was just that- a conversation. It's a very normal and logical topic to discuss (at least IMO) when two people are serious about one another. I'm not sure why so many are assuming this is the direction I was headed so I wanted to clarify what occurred in chapter 23. This fic is simply a story about two very different people who meet and fall in love :) That in itself is drama enough for me lol. I appreciate you reading and I wish everyone a great week. I am trying my best to update weekly for those who love this couple as much as I do. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Last Goodbye_

The evening approached more quickly than either of them anticipated and Olivia decided to finally stop avoiding what needed to get done. She spent a good half hour packing up all her belongings and getting her luggage situated. Even though she had only been there a few days her things were scattered everywhere all throughout the house and she knew its absence would indeed take its toll on Fitz.

She stared at his closet and looked at the small hole in the corner trying to decide if she should move his clothes back over to cover the empty space. A scruffy chin suddenly appeared over her shoulder and gently kissed her skin. They both stood together in silence for a few minutes before Fitz eventually spoke, answering the question she kept thinking about in her mind.

"Leave it..."

Olivia nodded and leaned her head back, resting her body against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and they simply stood still staring at the empty space in front of them for some time. The air felt somber and she hesitantly attempted to try and change the mood.

"I'm packed...one less thing to do in the morning."

She could hear the lack of enthusiasm in her own voice and decided not to say anything more. Fitz broke contact and led her out of his closet and straight into the living room. They sat on the sofa and Olivia noticed the small flames beginning to spark in the fireplace. She could smell the food in the kitchen and quickly complimented Fitz on the aroma. Two glasses of wine sat on the table in front of them and Fitz handed her a glass before sitting down to join her. She took a generous sip and tucked one leg underneath the other trying to get herself comfortable.

"Dinner should be ready soon. It's nothing fancy...I thought we could enjoy it in here by the fire."

"Sounds wonderful," she replied. "And this wine is incredible:"

Fitz rubbed her thigh at her words and smiled reaching for the other glass on the table. Olivia watched him take a drink and she leaned her head against her own arm hoping the buzz from the wine would quickly set in.

"I sorry again about earlier. Tonight needs to be low key...no stress..."

Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed before responding.

"I agree," she replied softly.

They sat in silence looking towards the fire, relaxingly sipping wine for quite some time. A timer soon went off in the kitchen and Fitz stood from the sofa and disappeared leaving Olivia alone. She stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankle, taking another drink. More time went by until Fitz returned carrying with him the same large tray from this morning.

Olivia immediately sat up and looked at the spread before her. Fitz had two bowls of chili on the tray bringing her eyes wide at the sight. He handed her a bowl and spoon before joining the empty space next to her. They ate dinner on his sofa in front of the fire and Olivia snuck glances at him in between mouthfuls. The chili was delicious, the perfect comfort food and she simply grew in awe at how deliberately in tune he always seemed to be where she was concerned.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Olivia asked, honestly curious.

Fitz turned and smiled, eventually setting his bowl down in his lap to answer the question.

"My mom is definitely responsible. I think my dad made me toast once...that's about it." Olivia laughed at the response and watched his face light up at the mention of his father.

"I thank your mother for her skills," she said sincerely. "You've completely spoiled me today. This has truly been so nice, Fitz."

The mood between them began to shift and Olivia was grateful for the lighthearted conversation.

"Who taught _you_ how to cook?" Fitz eventually asked. "You're pretty good in the kitchen yourself."

Olivia paused at the question before answering.

"I grew up with a nanny...she loved to cook. I spent a lot of time with her in the kitchen." Nostalgia set in and she grew quiet thinking about her long time caregiver. "She passed away a few years ago."

"You sounded close, Livvie. I'm sorry to hear she passed away."

Olivia appreciatively smiled and nodded taking her last bite of food in the process. She placed her bowl back on the tray in front of them and readjusted her body on the sofa trying to get comfortable again.

A growing chill filled the air and Olivia stood reaching for the blanket they used the past few days to lay on. She dragged it a few steps back to the sofa and covered her legs before picking up her glass of wine.

"What does your father do?" Fitz asked continuing the conversation between them.

Olivia hadn't mentioned her father before and she loved the inquiry. He was a good man whom she adored and in many ways Fitz shared lots of his endearing qualities.

"He's a real estate broker. He's actually thinking of retiring soon but is having a hard time making that decision. I think his indecisiveness is driving my mom crazy."

"It took my mom a while to finally make her decision," Fitz replied.

She had forgotten his mom was retired and it was interesting to learn they both had parents in the same stage of their life. He didn't say anything more about the topic and Olivia watched as he finish off his last bite eventually returning his bowl to the tray next to hers. They were both done eating and Olivia stared at the growing ball of flames directly across from her. Night had fallen and she could vaguely see the end of a sunset in the distance through the window. Even though she was cold the desire to be outside with him arose and she didn't hesitate to act.

"Follow me..."

She stood and reached for Fitz's hand, the blanket now folded over her free arm. Olivia led them outside and straight to his large porch swing. The cold air was a shock to her system but it didn't matter. She didn't want to leave without experiencing this with him. They snuggled on the swing and Fitz sat her on his lap, wrapping the blanket tightly around them.

"It's cold, Livvie...is this warm enough?"

"It's fine...the sky is so beautiful. You don't see skies like this in Manhattan."

Quiet fell over them and they both stared at the colors morphing together in the distance. Olivia could hear the growing sounds of night taking over and she snuggled closer into Fitz and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Images of them ending their day like this flooded her mind and the slow pace of this lifestyle Fitz created for himself spoke volumes.

They sat on the porch rocking back and forth for a long time, both of them quiet and deep in thought. It was a perfect ending to a day they were each dreading in their own specific way. Olivia's life was returning back to normal...a life she had been so accustomed to living- she simply didn't know any other way.

Since she met Fitz she found herself reexamining all her beliefs and opening herself up to the possibility of change. A change she never thought she would be capable of making let alone wanting...

* * *

It was nearly 6:00 the next morning when Olivia awoke to Fitz in between her legs. She would never tire of feeling his tongue lavish her insides first thing in the morning. He rarely gave her time to properly wakeand she loved how sexual he always seemed to be first thing in the morning.

He tasted her slowly and everything below her waist came alive. Olivia yanked the sheets around her for support and continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Fitz didn't stay there for long and before she could process what was happening he thrusted himself deep inside bending her right leg up from behind the knee.

Olivia reached for the headboard behind her and grabbed for the small opening underneath. Fitz was now on top of her, kissing each of her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth. He was so deep inside she cried out into the darkness wishing they could somehow freeze time.

Their love for one another took over and neither could stop their physical collision from occurring. It took Olivia hostage and all she could do was pray her body could keep up.

"I'm gonna turn you over..."

Fitz was now at her ear and she nearly orgasmed at his announcement. It reminded her of the time they made love in the kitchen and her mind suddenly grew alive.

He pulled out gently and turned Olivia over, his body once again on top of hers. Fitz spread her legs wide using his knee and that action alone sent tingles all over her back. His lips kissed her spine repeatedly until he slowly entered her and Olivia once again drifted into a dream like state.

"This is it, Livvie. I'm not going to ever be away from you again..."

 _Did she really hear these words? Or was she dreaming?_

She couldn't concentrate as each entry inside her felt slightly more rough than the last. Her lower body was now propped up on her knees and she felt his arm gripping her from around her stomach. He was making love to her as if she might disappear and although there was no need for such dramatics it didn't stop her body from responding to him.

Fitz didn't speak again and neither did Olivia. Their bodies took over and communicated in ways beyond anything imaginable. The moment his hand reached for her breast all become lost. Moans filled the air and were quickly accompanied with grunts as Fitz emptied himself forcefully inside.

They remained still for a while each of them trying to recompose themselves in their own way. Once Fitz pulled out again he sat up on the bed. The room was still dark and Olivia turned over slowly trying to figure out why he didn't lay next to her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see his silhouette - stoic and beautiful. He was still breathing heavily and she rested her body on her elbows yearning to be closer to him.

"Fitz..."

"Come here," he whispered.

Olivia sat up and Fitz helped her sit on his lap. Her legs draped around his waist and although she couldn't really see him well she already knew how serious he probably looked. She buried her face against his neck and closed her eyes as his fingers slowly strumming a pattern up and down her back. It wasn't exactly clear what was on his mind but Olivia didn't bother asking. She knew he would share when he was good and ready.

"This is the last goodbye between us, Olivia." Fitz calmly whispered. "I'm serious...We shouldn't be putting ourselves through this."

His words were final and Olivia knew he meant it. She opened her eyes and nodded her head against the warm skin that comforted her thinking about the significance of exactly what he was saying. Honestly he was right...she knew having to say goodbye to him again would simply be more than she could handle.

"Okay," she finally whispered.

* * *

The car ride to the airport was quiet and Olivia mostly stared out the window. They made love one last time after breakfast that morning and neither of them showered afterwards. She had never heard Fitz so quiet in all the time they had spent together. It was difficult to process what she was feeling and they both seemed to be avoiding any and all conversation they could result in conflict.

Samantha texted her about an hour before they left confirming when her flight would land. That was still the only contact she had from home. It shocked her immensely her mother didn't try to reach her once in the four days she was gone. She was tempted to call her before she boarded but wasn't certain if that was the best thing decision.

Fitz insisted on parking and walking her directly to her gate. It was just like him to demonstrate such chilvery and she smiled to herself thinking of their conversation that morning on his bed. His sincerity meant to much to her and the fact he verbally shared his non-negotiable made the love she had for him grow even stronger.

The exit for the airport was near and Olivia placed her phone back into her purse. The silver keychain Fitz gave her when she first arrived caught her attention and she knew she had placed it on his counter yesterday after booking her flight. She took it out and stared at it for a bit wondering when Fitz placed it back into her bag.

"You putting things in my purse again?" She asked, turning her attention towards him. The gesture reminded her of how they first met and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Fitz glanced over at her and looked at the keys in her hand.

"That belongs to you."

Olivia inhaled slowly at his response and rested her head against the leather _III_ on the seat. His dark sunglasses prevented her from seeing his eyes but she could tell by his tone he was fighting back his emotion.

When he signaled to finally exit she put the keychain back inside her purse and returned staring out the window. Her heart began to ache and she twisted her fingers together in her lap trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't explain why leaving Fitz was so difficult. When you looked at all the facts it seemed silly something like this would make her so upset. She was an educated, successfully, independent woman who once prided herself on being single. And now she felt love struck, overly dependent and completely irrational...

The walk through the airport was solemn and their impending reality began to set in. Olivia envied how calm Fitz remained, his sunglasses still resting on his face. They eventually sat side by side in the terminal and waited until the announcement they both had been dreading came on the speakers above.

 _The flight to New York City was now boarding._

Fitz was first to stand and instantly grabbed Olivia into his arms. People began to get into line but they both remained oblivious to everything around them. She slowly lifted his shades and placed them on top of his head, his blue eyes glossy and staring straight into her soul.

"Good luck tonight...I'll be thinking of you." His voice was quiet and Olivia kissed the corner of his mouth gently in response.

"I'll text you when I land. I'm going straight to the theater and having my bags sent to my condo."

Fitz nodded and stroked her cheek once before pulling her in for a kiss. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't hold back, kissing with him purpose and good intention. He grazed the inside of her mouth with his tongue like he always did and it instantly made everything inside not want to leave.

He was the first to pull away, slowly placing his forehand flush against hers. Both their eyes closed and Olivia knew it was only a matter of time for her to crack, her emotions slowly getting the best of her.

"Remember what I said earlier, this is the last time. I love you."

Olivia nodded her head up and down in agreement, whispering she loved him too. Her eyes stayed closed and her grip around him tightened until Fitz reluctantly pulled away and grabbed both her hands linking their fingers together.

A final boarding call was made and Olivia lifted up on her tippy toes and kissed Fitz, whispering once again how much she loved him. He handed her her things from the ground and she slung her small carry-on bag over her shoulder. Before she turned to leave she reached up and gently slid Fitz's sunglasses back onto his nose, kissing him one last time on the lips.

"Talk to you tonight," she whispered. Fitz nodded and she finally spun around on her heels avoiding the gawking stares from the people nearby that surrounded them.

Olivia quickly fell in line and eventually handed the attendant her boarding pass. She turned once more to look at Fitz and he stood motionless in the exact spot she left him, his hands safety tucked inside each of his pockets. Leaving suddenly felt wrong and she loathed the tricks her emotions began to play on her. Thoughts of running to him entered her mind and they repeated like a classic love movie she'd seen countless times over and over again.

When she finally entered the inside of the plane she found her seat in First Class and slipped her sunglasses on her face trying to shield herself from everyone. Visions of Fitz flashed non stop in her conscious and she didn't bother trying to turn her mind off. Without thinking further she reached inside her carry-on bag and pulled out her tablet and earbuds. She needed to hear music and searched her playlist until she found a song that fit her mood.

Bono's voice instantly filled her ears drowning out everything that surrounded her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes allowing the words to wash over. Once the pilot gave his verbal cue for departure, Olivia turned the volume even higher, her mind now growing numb as the plane began to travel full speed down the runway. Her time in the Midwest had officially ended and all she could think about was Fitz.

And how this would indeed be the last time she ever had to tell him goodbye.

* * *

 _All I Want Is You by U2 (Song on Olivia's playlist)_

 _You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbor in the tempest_

 _But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is You_

 _You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night_

 _You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold_

 _All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_

 _You all I want is  
You all I want is  
You all I want is  
You_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know many of you are so sad to see this Olitz part in distance but I hope you will stick around for this journey:) As always I truly appreciate your kindness and sincerely thank you for all the feedback whether it's through a review, tweet, PM or DM! I've been busy getting ready for the holidays so this chapter isn't as long as I originally planned, however I still hope on updating weekly (at least that's my goal lol). I wish everyone a great week and again thank you so much for reading! Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 25: Blue

Samantha screeched when she saw Olivia and ran towards her like a young school girl. Although Olivia appreciated the welcome she understandably didn't show an equal response when greeting her longtime friend.

The flight home was difficult for a variety of reasons, the main one being she couldn't seem to get Fitz out of her mind. Her sunglasses remained glued to her face and she couldn't stop herself from tuning out all the gossip her friend was unloading the moment she saw her.

The two women walked through the parking garage of the airport and Samantha interlocked arms with Olivia like she always did. By the time they reached her vehicle she had learned Denise, her understudy, was continuing to make a name for her self as Olivia's replacement. Critics consistently praised each performance and she could sense the animosity growing between her closest friend and interim stand in.

Olivia remained quiet and rummaged through her purse one handed after climbing into the front seat of her jeep. Her luggage was now secured safely in the back and she finally took out her phone and rested it on her lap. They were now leaving the airport and Olivia powered her phone back on and stared out the window. The city was just as she remembered it and the bumper to bumper traffic was a rude awakening she most definitely was no longer in the slow moving town of Troy.

Samantha eventually tuned into her melancholy demeanor and asked Olivia about her trip - forcing her to retrieve from her shell. She could see the concern spread across her friends face and tried her best to give her a small smile.

"My trip was good." She said. Her voice unexpectedly cracked when responding and she decided to share what weighed heavily on her heart. "I've really fallen for him, Sam."

Her friend turned at the confession, her eyes wide and semi stunned. A loud honk suddenly sounded forcing Samantha to return her attention to the traffic ahead. Olivia typically didn't make grand statements like this and she suspected this is why Samantha looked so caught off guard. Silence filled the car until a warm hand reached over and gently grabbed hers. The gesture itself spoke volumes and gave Olivia the permission she needed to let go. Tears filled her eyes as they had been doing all day but this time she didn't push them away. They fell freely down her cheeks and all she could do was rest her head back against the leather and close her eyes.

For the next twenty-five blocks Olivia sobbed in the comfort of her best friends car while Samantha held her hand the entire way. No words were spoken and Olivia appreciated the time to let her emotions out. This mini breakdown went against everything she was ever taught growing up and could only imagine how she must have looked crying so uncontrollably. She was too heartbroken to feel ashamed and she held on to her friends hand as if it was a life preserve. The only time Samantha let her grip go was to hand her some tissue for her nose she kept in the center console.

It was an endearing moment between two girlfriends and represented the very heart of friendship. She was safe with Samantha knew her heartache was something she would never ever be judged for...

* * *

When they finally arrived at the theater both women headed straight for her dressing room. Olivia's bags were taken from Samantha's car and the head of security assured her they would be taken directly to her condo. Very few people passed her in the hallway and she was grateful for her large sunglasses that shielded her from the outside world.

Samantha darted a few steps ahead and opened the door for Olivia. She was instantly greeted with a room filled with every color tulip imaginable. They both stopped in the center of the dressing room and looked around in complete and utter awe.

"It appears someone has also fallen hard for you," Samantha spoke, breaking the silence. When Olivia didn't respond, she eventually continued.

"I'll let you get settled. Dress rehearsal is set for 4:00."

Olivia reached for her friends arm and turned to face her directly before she left. It was the first words Samantha spoke to her since her crying spell and Olivia felt her appreciation needed to be expressed before they parted.

"Thank you, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Samantha hugged her tight and kissed her cheek quickly before finally turning to leave.

"If you haven't noticed by now, your kinda stuck with me," she jokingly responded. It brought a small smile to Olivia's face and she watched her friend eventually leave, closing the door behind her.

She turned back to face the overwhelming amount of flowers that adored nearly every inch of her room. After a quick scan she finally spotted a small white card in the corner near her mirror. As she walked closer to it she saw her typed name on the front. She grabbed the card and sat down on a nearby chair trying to avoid her own reflection in the mirror.

The envelope was sealed and she slowly opened the back pulling the card from the inside. One sentence filled the space and read as follows:

 _I love you._

 _-III_

Olivia slowly inhaled and stared at the card in her hands, eventually closing her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and cry her eyes out but knew doing so wouldn't change anything. Instead she allowed her mind to fill with thoughts of him and their time together. She leaned back and instantly thought of laying with Fitz in front of the fire. That time with him was by far her favorite and the vision of him carrying fresh wood inside his home was something she would never forget.

Suddenly phone rang and she quickly stood and grabbed her bag that she dropped earlier near the door. The caller ID indicated it was Fitz and she didn't hesitate to answer. His deep voice filled the line after she said hello and she returned to her seat with his card still safely snug in the palm of her hand.

"How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"The flight was fine. I'm battling a headache at the moment... I just arrived at the theater. Dress rehearsal is in an hour."

Silence filled the line until Fitz finally responded ignoring everything she previously stated.

"Have you been crying?"

Olivia shook her head at the question and embarrassment washed over her. She hated being this way and desperately wanted to be an adult. She felt childish yet didn't want to hide the fact that leaving him deeply affected her.

"I was. I'm not anymore," she replied honestly. How are you? How did it go with the lawyers?"

She knew they were meeting today and was eager to know the outcome.

"Please don't cry, Livvie. I can't stand knowing you are so upset..."

More quiet filled the line and Olivia stood unable to keep still. She needed a hot shower and to feel normal again. Once she was able to clear her head she was certain everything else would fall into place.

"Thank you for the flowers. I have never seen blue tulips before. I had no idea they even existed." She stared at the flowers across the room and the memory of him watching her board her flight came to mind. The color reminded her so much of his eyes and she couldn't get the similarity out of her mind.

"I wish I could be there tonight."

She could hear the regret in his voice and it snapped her back to reality. She began to pace the floor of her dressing room, walking back and forth.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing. I miss Troy almost as much as I miss you..."

Olivia heard Fitz inhale through the phone and she couldn't help but share her truth. She found herself missing the slow pace of the town and that surprised her more than anything.

"I'm headed to my parents place now," he finally replied. "I just left a meeting with my attorneys. We go to court next week. Neither one of us are budging and it looks like the good people of St. Louis will decide whose at fault."

She could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice and winced at his statement. He was going to court next week which meant he _wasn't_ returning to New York anytime soon.

Olivia's throat went dry and she couldn't say anything in response although she wanted to. Soon a knock on the door sounded and Olivia turned to see Samantha's face peering through the doorway. She held up her hand indicting she needed five more minutes. When the door closed she found the words and responded, speaking the first thing that came to mind.

"Did your dad return today?"

Her voice was steady and she was happy she was able to maintain a small bit of composure.

"He gets in tonight. I'm going to stay with them for a few days."

"Why?" Olivia quickly interrupted. For reasons she couldn't explain she wanted him to be in _his_ home when she spoke to him at night.

"I just need a few days, Liv. It's just too soon for me."

Olivia stopped mid step and quickly realized what he meant by it being _too soon._ She crossed her arms and stood against a wall slightly shaking her head again.

"You don't want to be there without me, do you?"

More silence took over and Olivia listened closely to the background noise of him driving. She imagined him behind the wheel and caught glimpse of her reflection again in the large mirror across from her. She looked horrible, her nose red and eyes sunken in. The make up department was going to have a field day putting her together for tonight and she could only imagine the horror on their faces once they saw her. She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of how fast her life seemed to change in less than a months time. They were both grown adults acting as if their world just ended...

After a long pause, Fitz replied and it was his turn to share his truth with her.

"I just can't be there, Liv. At least not right now-"

"Tell me this is going to get better. **_Please_**."

"It's going to get better, Livvie. I know it is. We just need time to get used to this. Call me tonight when you get in. When my parents go to bed we can have phone sex..."

His voice dropped and octave and it made Olivia laugh. She could sense him smiling through the phone, which in turn made her smile. For the first time that entire day she felt hope and it was comforting knowing Fitz too was also struggling in his own way.

"I love you," she quietly spoke into the phone.

"I love you, baby. Good luck tonight."

Olivia eventually pressed a button ending the call and continued to stand with her back pressed against the wall. She looked at her reflection again in the mirror and mentally tried to prepare for what was to come. For most of her life, her career always came first and for the first time _ever_ she wasn't thinking of the stage or performing or the critics or even the fact she was actually doing what she always loved. She was thinking of growing old with someone and having a family and spending quiet nights in front of a wood burning fireplace...

Time felt as if it stood still until another knock sounded and Samantha once again peeked through the doorway. She saw Olivia was off the phone and eventually came all the way inside closing the door behind her. She looked suspiciously excited and Olivia stared at her, eventually raising her hands asking her to share what was on her mind.

"We're sold out."

Her voice was giddy and Olivia blinked several times trying to understand how anyone other than her cast mates knew she was returning. Before she could ask, Samantha answered her question for her, handing her a newspaper she didn't notice was in her hand when she came in.

"Page Six."

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the full page spread. Her picture was in color and perfectly captured a pivotal moment during her opening number. In large bold letters the words, _"She's Back"_ were strategically placed alongside the photograph outlining the curves of her body. It was sexy and alluring and tugged at her heart in all the right ways.

"We need to go, Liv."

She returned the newspaper to Samantha and took a deep breath before finally nodding her head in agreement. Things were beginning to feel semi normal and that deep rooted adrenaline she once felt before going on stage returned. She turned to Samantha and nodded and her friend quickly opened the door for them. Olivia followed close behind and took one step out of her dressing room when something suddenly stopped her. She turned back to look at the flowers that adored her room and zoned in on the blue tulips.

"Wait..." Olivia called over her shoulder.

She walked over to the bouquet and lifted one of flowers breaking it in half. The color was so striking and something inside of her was unexplainably drawn to it. She stared at her reflection again in the mirror and held the flower up, eventually placing it behind her ear. The color complemented her skin and gave her an idea about changing the opening number.

Olivia once in a while surprised the audience serenading them with a slow romantic melody before the curtains opened. She hadn't broken character like this in a long time and wasn't sure if her director would go for the idea considering this was a sold out show. Her mind began to race when Samantha's reflection caught her gaze in the mirror.

"Sing Blue," she said from across the room practically speaking her innermost thoughts. "The crowd will go crazy."

Olivia thought for a few minutes, continuing to stare at the flower. The song, Blue, was Olivia's soulful rendition of a popular 90's country song. She sang it twice this past year as a spur of the moment surprise and it was an instant hit with the audience. The song went well with the story line and even though she sang it out of character it was a perfect transition into their opening number. And the truth was, she honestly felt blue and what a better way to let the world know exactly how _she_ was feeling. The words were the complete opposite of how Fitz felt about her and it was that little secret that suddenly made her feel so alive inside.

Samantha continued to stare at her and eventually Olivia nodded her head yes, making eye contact with her friend through the mirror.

"I am."

She returned her attention back to the flower for a short while before finally turning on her heals to leave. Samantha was smiling near the door and extended her hand out to Olivia. She smiled in return and took her friends hand into hers squeezing it tightly. Her two worlds were about to collide and and it was the perfect way to ease herself back onto the stage.

Olivia took one last look at all the flowers before she finally closed the door behind her. She left her dressing room confident, knowing that her performance would be for one person in particular... _Fitzgerald Grant III._

And that's exactly who she would be singing to tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I have a busy weekend ahead so I decided to post this now :) Just a reminder to keep an open mind with this story and this couple. Although this is an AU for Olitz, their circumstance is very realistic (at least it is IMO). Please be patient with their separation (and with me). Not every chapter of this story will contain sex. If you've come to expect that from me as a ff author I am sorry to disappoint you. I wish everyone a great weekend and I sincerely thank you for reading. Xo PS: This entire chapter is told from FPOV._

* * *

Chapter 26: East Coast Living

Fitz turned into his parents driveway and couldn't get Olivia out of his mind. Hearing her sound so unhappy was difficult mainly because he felt completely powerless over their situation. Their distance felt unbearable and it had only been a few hours- he couldn't even imagine what it would be like if they spend weeks apart.

He killed the engine and made his way towards the stairs. His parents home was a new build and fairly large despite only two people living in it. For a couple who were both in their seventies he didn't understand why they would want a home large enough for a family of six.

Helen was busy in her custom designer kitchen when Fitz opened the front door and walked in. She was expecting him and smiled the moment he entered. He took off his jacket and slung it over a nearby chair and kissed his mother hello. She offered him a small plate of food she was preparing later for dinner and Fitz declined raising his hand up in protest.

"Marisa is trying to get ahold of you...she said you're not taking her calls."

"She called twice while I was in a meeting. I just haven't called her back."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes but decided against it, instead grabbing the nearby paper and opening it up to the business section. Out of nowhere his mother placed a front page advertisement in front of him and his eyes instantly grew wide. It was a picture of Olivia in character with the words "She's Back" draped around her body like a tight fitting glove.

Fitz turned the page looking for the date and his mother quickly chimed in answering his question.

"It's today's paper. Marisa told me about it so I picked you up a copy. I thought you'd want one."

He briefly looked at his mother with appreciation before returning his attention to the vision on the page. Olivia looked breathtaking and every part of him wanted to reach through the newspaper and touch her.

"Thank you for getting this," he replied not taking his eyes off the page.

"You're doing the right thing, Fitzgerald by fighting this. No juror in their right mind will find you responsible."

"Mother, please. Not tonight."

His tone was definitive and his mother quickly changed the subject. He could feel her watching him closely but he didn't care. Olivia continued to have his undivided attention even if she wasn't physically present. A vibration in his pocket suddenly went off and he slightly stood pulling his cell out. It was his sister and he answered it immediately.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!** " His sister shrieked loudly. Fitz looked up at his mother who was turned in the other direction chopping some vegetables. Even though she wasn't facing him, he knew she was listening to every word.

"Marisa, I've had a very busy afternoon. Are you okay? What's the urgency?"

" **OLIVIA INVITED ME TO TONIGHTS PERFORMANCE AS HER GUEST! IM SITTING IN THE FRONT ROW AND I HAVE A BACKSTAGE PASS!"**

Marisa was talking so fast and so loud he wasn't even certain if he heard her correctly. He stood and walked into the living room and stared at nothing in particular while she continued to share her exciting news.

"A messenger delivered the tickets an hour ago. Olivia wrote me a note! **FITZ DID YOU ASK HER TO DO THIS?!"**

"No, I didn't, Risa. That's pretty incredible."

His sister was beyond excited, practically shouting like a mad woman and he found her enthusiasm infectious. He smiled into the receiver and sat down on the edge of the sofa, continuing to listen to her plans for the evening. She invited a friend to join her and she suddenly grew quiet- to the point Fitz said her name, asking if she was still there.

"You must be going crazy without her..."

Her words pierced straight through his heart and sadness slowly creeped back in - oozing through every pore in his body.

"I'm fine," he blatantly lied. "We go to trial next week. Hopefully I can return to New York by the end of the month."

"Fitz...are you sure a trial is the best thing? I mean, what if they find you responsible?"

"Don't worry, Marisa. They won't. Have a great time tonight. I'm really excited for you."

Marisa grew quiet again and thanked her brother for being so supportive. He ended the call and felt his mothers presence closing in. She carried a coffee mug in her hand and sat down across from him, her body language difficult to read. Fitz stood and formally sat down on the chair, tucking his phone in his back pocket. He eyed his mother evenly and waited for more line of questioning to continue. She didn't hesitate cutting to the chase, asking him right away how serious things were between him and Olivia.

"Will I be attending a wedding soon?" Helen asked, after taking a sip of her coffee.

Fitz crossed his arms at the question and inhaled slowly.

"Not if we elope," he dryly replied.

"Don't be coy, Fitzgerald. It's a serious question.

Fitz uncrossed his arms and shook his head in slight agitation. His mother was known as the sensible one in the family and even though she could drive him crazy he respected her ability to avoid any and all bullshit.

"You know how I feel about her, mother. We've already had this conversation. I would've married her yesterday if I thought she'd say yes."

"Fitzgerald, listen to yourself! Your girlfriend is on Page Six of the New York Times! She's not some actress trying to make it big. She is a _**STAR**_. Are you really willing to uproot your entire life and move to New York? You hate New York!"

Fitz closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both his hands. This was the second time his mother brought up the "star" label and he officially had enough.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore-"

Just as he was about to continue a truck pulled into the driveway and his mother jumped to her feet. It was his father who obviously came home much earlier than expected. He stood and watched his mother open the front door to greet her husband. The **_II_** could be seen on his license plate in the distance and he watched as his father hurriedly exited his truck, locking eyes with his mother.

Fitzgerald "Gerald" Grant II walked up the steps and instantly went to Helen picking her up off the ground. His father had been gone nearly a month and it was apparent his parents missed one another. He kissed his wife hello several times before finally extending his hand to Fitz. They shook hands and Gerald pulled his son into a hug, patting him on the back affectionately in the process.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you got in early!" His mother said, chastising her husband.

Gerald reached back for Helen and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her into the house. His dad looked well... mostly tired, but that was to be expected. He explained the early arrival and motioned to Fitz not to bother with his luggage, indicating he wanted to sit down for a few moments and spend time with them.

Helen doted on Gerald, bringing him his favorite drink and eventually sat down next to him on the sofa. It warmed his heart to see his parents so happy. They were the perfect match and he couldn't remember a time they weren't affectionate with one another. He watched his father closely while he spoke about his trip and realized within a few minutes of observation the way his father treated his mother is the exact same way he treated Olivia.

Gerald spoke to both of them but kept his eyes on his mother, periodically bringing her body closer towards him. The mannerism mirrored his own behavior in so many ways and he wondered for the first time if he unconsciously carried with him years of witnessing such affection growing up as a child.

Helen became a different woman in front of her husband. She seemed younger in spirit and Fitz couldn't believe he was just now noticing their mannerisms. Gerald soon turned his attention over to the upcoming trial which forced Fitz to focus on the topic at hand. This was the first time he was able to fully address work with him and he was very curious to hear what his father had to say regarding the matter.

"Helen tells me you go to trial next week."

Fitz shifted in his seat and nodded his head, not offering anything else. His father studied him closely but to his surprise didn't say anything more. His mother stood and went back into the kitchen, changing the subject to Marisa and sharing about their daughters plans for later that night. Gerald's eyes remained on his son the entire time his mother spoke of Olivia and after a while Fitz finally stood and excused himself. He caught glimpse of his parents exchanging looks with one another but neither of them said a word.

Listening to his parents made him feel so many emotions. Part of him was jealous of the fact his sister was spending the evening with the woman he was in love with. And the other half just wanted to stop discussing Olivia altogether. He hated the situation he was in and now that the trial was set he knew there was a good chance they would be away from one another for quite some time...

* * *

Dinner was ready close to eight and Helen called Fitz from the other room. It was getting close to Olivia's showtime and he tried not to think about it too much. He closed the laptop in his parents study and made his way into the dining room. Gerald was already seated and Fitz sat in the chair across from his father. Helen carried in a large platter and placed it in the center of the table, encouraging the two men to dig in to the spread before them.

Fitz didn't have much of an appetite but took generous portions of each food item. His parents didn't bring up Olivia again and Fitz began to feel remorseful of his behavior earlier. He was about to apologize to both of them when his phone buzzed inside his pocket. Fitz slightly stood and reached for it, checking the caller ID. It was a FaceTime phone call from Marisa and his eyes grew wide at the screen. Without thinking he answered and froze, holding the phone directly in front of him.

On stage was Olivia standing behind a free standing tall microphone. She was in full costume, her black dress short and just as revealing as he remembered it to be. Thick blue eyeshadow adored both eyelids and she was singing slowly, her voice a mixture of heartbreak and longing desire. The volume was loud and Olivia's voice filled his parents dining room twisting his heart into a million different pieces.

There was zero doubt in his mind she was singing to him. He could hear it in every word she sang and see it all over her face. This wasn't part of her opening number and he didn't understand why this was happening but for the next minute nothing else mattered. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and even though he wanted to get up from the table his feet remained glued to the floor.

Loud applause erupted the moment she belted out the last note and by the shaking of Maris's phone he knew she was receiving a standing ovation. She looked stunning, like a porcelain doll and he watched her glance directly into Marisa's direction before exiting the stage. The phone went completely black soon after and he hung up when the signal indicated the call had indeed ended.

Fitz set his phone down next to his plate and forced himself to pick up his fork. He desperately tried to act normal and carry on with his evening but his mother had different plans. Helen immediately began to discuss Olivia's play with Gerald, sharing tidbits of knowledge Marisa had obviously shared with her.

The song, Blue, played in his mind again and again but you wouldn't have known it. Fitz was desperate to keep his composure. He felt too old to be this affected and honestly embarrassed. He wasn't a child or a teenager going through this - he was a grown man experiencing heart wrenching love. His parents had never seen him behave in this manner and feeling so exposed bothered him immensely. Gerald must have picked up on his uneasiness because he slowly steered the conversation to another topic and Fitz couldn't have been more grateful. He simply wanted to get through dinner and get on with his night.

When half his plate was eaten, Fitz excused himself and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the nearby liquor cabinet, adding a generous amount of cognac to his drink. It was the perfect nightcap and he looked forward to ending his evening like he often did in Troy...outside.

The air was crisp and he leaned against a tall pillar near the stairs. He stared into the night sky and sipped the hot drink in his hand thinking of Olivia. Visions of her on stage surfaced and he allowed his mind to drift of their time together in his home. He was deep in thought when his father joined him on the porch and it wasn't until he offered him a cigar he even realized he was no longer alone.

Fitz lit the cigar with one hand, eventually giving the lighter back to his father. He resumed his earlier position and stared ahead not engaging in conversation. His father sat down nearby and silence took over for some time.

For as long as he could remember, he always enjoyed the quiet. As a boy, he would lay outside late at night looking up at the stars for hours. It was the only time he felt he could ever really concentrate. This tendency carried over into his adulthood and it was the main reason he had a porch swing installed when he built his home.

"Things seem serious between you and Olivia." His father said, suddenly breaking the silence.

Fitz took a long drag of his cigar and turned in his fathers general direction before responding.

"I'm in love with her, Dad."

"I can see that," he quickly replied. "It's got your mother pretty worked up."

His last comment didn't surprise him and he made certain his father knew it.

"Mom was never this involved when it came to Aubrey and I was actually _engaged_ to to the woman...yet she can't stop talking about Olivia..."

"Your mother and I both knew it was never going to last with Aubrey."

"Yet neither of you ever shared your feelings with me about that - even after I asked her to marry me," Fitz bit out in frustration. He was becoming highly annoyed and suddenly regretted coming to stay with his parents in the first damn place.

"That was _your_ mistake to learn, Fitz. Not ours," his father countered, not skipping a beat.

Fitz didn't respond and Gerald's words slowly began to sync in. His relationship with Aubrey was the complete opposite of what he shared with Olivia. Maybe his father was right - maybe it was his mistake to learn. He honestly had no desire to discuss his former relationship and more silence fell between them. His cigar was now halfway smoked and his coffee was growing lukewarm. He was about to finally put his cigar out completely when his father spoke again, his words taking him by surprise.

"You can consider more than one place home, Son. People do it all the time."

Fitz put out his cigar and turned to face his father, his back now resting against the cement pillar. All he could see was the orange glow of Gerald's cigar. He watched the figure across from him once again deep in thought. He appreciated his fathers candor because it spoke volumes. It was his fathers way of not only giving his approval, but also encouraging his son to follow his heart. His body language softened and he was able to respond with true sincerity.

"Trust me, Dad. I know. I've already thought about it. I just don't want to scare Olivia away. Being in a relationship is one thing, but sharing a home together is completely different."

"I understand your worry, Fitz. But you'll never know unless you discuss it. When was the last time you stayed here? You're avoiding home because it doesn't feel right without her."

Fitz stood still and tried to make sense of what his heart was telling him to do. Buying a home on the East Coast was serious and something he didn't want to do behind Olivia's back. A decision like this needed to be made together and he was so torn on what to do...

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Fitz's cell began to vibrate on the desk. He had been texting Olivia back and forth most of the night and he insisted for her to give him a call when she was finally settled back in her condo.

"I'm sorry it's so late," she breathed heavily into the phone, apologizing for the second time that night. "I hope you weren't planning on getting up early."

"I'm fine, Livvie. Stop apologizing. I just got off the phone with Marisa. You really made her night."

He could hear Olivia rummaging through the other end of the line and he leaned back in the leather chair imagining what she was doing. He was in his parents study looking at photos of different houses on his parents laptop, trying to decide if he should bring up the potential of buying a home together.

"I enjoyed Marisa so much!" She beamed into the phone. "I wanted to have at least _one_ Grant present tonight."

He could sense her good mood through the line and it made him smile. The kindness she was showing his sister meant the world to him and it was another reason why he loved her so much.

Olivia shared some more details about her night and Fitz listened while scrolling through more pictures of homes. Nothing really impressed him and he felt almost foolish for even looking. All he could think about was Olivia's rejection and it didn't settle well with him.

"How are things going with your parents? Is it good to have your Dad back?"

Fitz stopped scrolling and thought a moment before responding. His heart began to race and before he lost the nerve he decided to bring up the potential house hunting.

"My parents really missed each other. And yes, it was so good to see my Dad. You will really love him. He reminded me of a few things tonight."

Olivia remained quiet so Fitz continued sharing, pouring his heart out to her.

"I want to talk to you about something, Liv. And I really need you to be honest with me."

"I hope everything is okay-"

Olivia was quick to reply and he could hear the worry in her voice. Fitz closed the laptop and raised his hand under his chin, resting his elbow on the leather armrest. A lump formed in his throat as he searched for the words on how to even begin this conversation.

"Everything is fine. But I do have something I want to share with you... something I've been thinking about the last few days. I'm thinking it's time I experience East Coast living. I'm thinking of buying a home...I'm not sure where yet. Maybe the Jersey area."

Silence greeted him as he predicted but it didn't stop him from continuing.

"The last thing I wanted was to keep this from you."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Olivia asked, cutting him off.

Fitz froze at the question and paused somewhat thankful all this was finally out in the open.

"I don't know what I'm asking right now, Olivia. All I know is that I want to live closer to you. I want to go to bed with you at night and wake up with you in the morning."

Silence filled the line and Fitz closed his eyes. Was he complicating things? His mind began to race and he wasn't sure if this was even the right thing. He couldn't hear anything on the other end like before and imagined Olivia's face at the mention of moving in together. After a few minutes of grueling silence he decided to remain quiet and wait for Olivia to say something... _anything_.

When she finally did respond, nothing could've prepared him for what she said.

"I'm going to see my parents tomorrow. It's time we stop avoiding each other. I can talk to my Dad if you'd like. He's the best of the best when it comes to Real Estate in this area. I know he would make sure we get exactly what we're looking for."

Fitz opened his eyes and abruptly sat up without even realizing it. He almost asked Olivia to repeat what she said because her response was the **LAST** thing he ever expected to come out of her mouth. His eyes began to water and he tried to maintain his composure. He cleared his throat before finally replying.

"Of course...I...um..I'm fine with it, if you are. But I have to ask...do you really think he'll be okay with us taking such a big step? Maybe he can recommend someone we can work with. I mean, I haven't even met your parents, Olivia."

"Don't worry about my parents. I can handle them. My dad really is the best and if we're going to do this, let's do it right. I'll let you know how it goes with them tomorrow. Let's FaceTime this weekend and go over some _must haves."_

Fitz remained quiet and didn't respond. He was so shocked by everything he considered the possibility he actually could be dreaming this entire conversation. Olivia also grew quiet and after some time she finally continued talking, asking Fitz if everything was okay.

"I'm not sure what to say, Livvie. I honestly wasn't expecting you to agree to any of this..."

He heard Olivia sigh and leaned back in his chair once again. The leather creaked while Fitz readjusted his body trying to get more comfortable.

"I want what you want, Fitz...I want to go to sleep knowing you're by my side. And I want to wake up with you next to me."

Her voice was soft and Fitz inhaled slowly at her words.

 _This was really happening._

"I love you." The words rolled off his tongue and everything inside him warmed. "I'm looking forward to this weekend, although I really only have _one_ must-have," he stated playfully.

"I know what that is," Olivia confidently interrupted.

"What?" Fitz's smile beamed from ear to ear and he closed his eyes again waiting for Olivia to share her guess.

"A porch swing."

Fitz nodded his head and happily agreed with Olivia.

"Yes, that's a must. What about you? What's your must-have?"

Olivia paused before finally responding with absolute certainty.

"A wood burning fireplace."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I couldn't stay away from this story any longer ;) I hope everyone had a nice holiday! My family and I had a wonderful Christmas and we truly had so much to be thankful for. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read and especially for your support with this version of Olitz. My hope is that I can continue this story as best I can with weekly updates. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 27: Some Promises Are Meant to be Broken_

The elevator ride to the top floor was longer than Olivia had remembered. Her parents moved to the far west side of New York a few years ago and although the luxury condo suited both of them she hated the long commute she had to take through the city. She smiled at the bellman who held the door open for her and headed down the long sleek hallway. Her mother still hadn't reached out to her and she knew her silence was solely a punishment for her recent actions.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she approached the corner condo. It was just before 9am and she was hoping to catch her father before he left for work. She decided not to knock when she finally arrived, instead using her key and letting herself right in.

Voices could be heard near the kitchen and she found her parents seated in the dining room. Her father, Eli, jumped to his feet to greet his daughter wrapping his arms around her tight. He was dressed impeccably, his cologne strong and she affectionately kissed him on the cheek hello.

Maya avoided her daughters presence and continued talking to her husband about something she had read in the morning paper. Eli grabbed her hand and sat her down in a nearby empty seat and quickly disappeared from the dining room. Uncomfortable silence filled the air and Olivia stared at her mother who continued to keep her eyes on the newspaper in front of her. Neither of them said a word and Olivia knew the silent treatment was a game her mother often played to perfection.

When Eli returned he placed a plate in front of Olivia and encouraged her to help herself to the food at the center of the table. She smiled and began to put a few spoonfuls of eggs on her plate when her father began to question how she was doing. Maya put her paper down at the question and that was the first time her mother made eye contact with her that morning. The look on her face spoke volumes and her smugness oozed across the table.

All eyes were on her and it was an perfect time to finally come clean. Unfortunately her mothers anger kept her from sharing exactly what she wanted. An argument was brewing and she wanted to spare her father from the spectacle it was sure to cause. She cleared her throat before speaking and looked at both her parents evenly.

"I've been really good, Dad. It was so nice to get away. I didn't realize how much of a break I needed until I had the time off."

"You need to take care of yourself, Honey. You're a workaholic just like your mother-"

"Where were you again, Olivia? I don't think your father knows exactly where you ran off to," Maya interrupted, cutting Eli off. Olivia darted her a glare and slightly shook her head in irritation. Her mother was obviously angry and wanting to make her daughter feel very uncomfortable.

"I flew to the Midwest," she responded, looking mainly at Eli. He had resumed eating and she watched his eyebrows rise at the statement.

"The Midwest? Really? Where, Honey?" Her father immediately asked.

Eli had distant relatives who grew up near the Arkansas area and Olivia remembered him mentioning them to her growing up as a child.

"A small town near St. Louis. It was a relaxing few days. I was amazed at how different things were there. I remember stories you shared about your summer visits to your cousins house. Have you heard from Cousin Henry? You haven't mentioned him in such a long time."

Her father grew deep in thought and the question was a perfect distraction. Eli began to talk about his favorite relative and shared another story Olivia had heard at least a dozen times. She could feel her mothers stare and smiled to herself in satisfaction at how easily she was able to shift the topic of conversation away from herself. A few moments later, Eli's phone rang and he stood excusing himself before leaving the room.

Olivia picked at her food for a while and didn't look in her mothers direction. When her father returned, he was carrying a briefcase and went straight to Maya kissing his wife goodbye. Seeing her father leave in a hurry was something she was used to. Her father was one of the most successful real estate brokers in the city, building a successful agency from the ground up. The only draw back was he was constantly working. And constantly on the go.

Olivia stood to give him a hug and he apologized for having to hurry out the door. He begged his daughter to come back again when he had more time to visit with her. When they were finally alone, Olivia returned to her seat and faced her mother head on, looking her over closely.

There was no denying Maya was a beautiful woman. She was driven, smart and incredibly talented. Olivia remembered watching her mother in awe performing on stage as a little girl and wanting to be exactly like her. Years later, her mother was still as beautiful and elegant as ever and in many ways, Olivia still remained in awe of her.

The tension between them grew thick as neither woman attempted to start the conversation Olivia had been dreading. They stared at each other for a long time until Maya finally broke the silence, hitting her daughter where it hurt most.

"You're disgracing the Pope name."

Olivia inhaled sharply at her mothers words and clinched her jaw tightly, unwilling to allow her to get the best of her.

"Because I've fallen in love? How in the world is that disgracing our name? Why can't you just be happy for me, Mother like any normal parent? Why must this be about YOU and this reputation you're so obsessed with keeping."

Her words fell freely and she watched her mother shift confidently, her eyes continuing to throw daggers in her direction.

"ABOUT ME?! You think this is about **ME**! You have no idea how naive you're being! You have known this man less than a month and you're already playing house with him! What is the hell is the matter with you? Your father and I did not work hard all these years to have you throw your entire career away for some MAN! **_A MAN YOU BARELY KNOW!_** A man who has you so wrapped up in him you've forgotten all about your obligations not to mention any regard to your parents! I have to find out from Samantha where my own daughter is! You don't even have the decency to let me know you're **NOT** bringing this man over to meet us like we discussed because you're practically living with him now in his HOME. You have no idea who this man truly is!"

Olivia stood and tuned out the rest of her mothers ranting. She picked up her purse she had previously placed on the floor and pushed in her chair. She walked out of the room and headed straight for the door, not looking back. Maya jumped to her feet and followed her daughter, her long floral nightgown flowing behind her.

 **"** ** _OLIVIA! I am speaking to you!_** "

 **"YOU** are not speaking to me! You are **LECTURING ME**!" Olivia yelled back, spinning around in the process.

The women were now face to face and glaring at one another. Olivia fought the tears from her eyes and couldn't believe how much she hated her mother at this moment. She crossed her arms and tried to regain her composure. It was unlike her to raise her voice like this but she couldn't help it. She was tired of being treated like a teenager caught up in a school girl crush.

"When are you going to stop treating me like I'm a child? This is not some fling. And this is not just some _man_ , either. I love him. He's the one. You more than _ANYONE_ know how long I've waited to say those words about someone. And I'm going to be with him with or without your support."

"Don't come crying to me when he leaves you like he left his former fiancé."

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the statement but she didn't ask her mother how she knew about Aubrey. She could only imagine what connection her mother used to find this information out. Maya dared her daughter to respond and her stare alone let Olivia know her mother was just warming up. She turned and made her way back to the door, her hand now around the doorknob. Her breathing was heavy from sheer anger and she paused for a moment before turning around one final time to face her mother.

"He's my future, mother. I want you both in my life but I'm too old to play these games. Don't make me choose between you and him."

Olivia didn't wait for her mothers response, instead leaving her mother standing in the middle of the foyer alone. The door slammed behind her and she caught glimpse of the bellman straight ahead, quickly pushing the down elevator button. She reached into her bag and grabbed her sunglasses slipping them onto her nose. The young man avoided eye contact with her and to her relief the doors opened just as she approached him.

She closed her eyes as they descended the 20 stories back down, tears continuing to prick her eyes. When the doors finally opened she made her way through the lobby and headed straight for the parking garage. The second she was in the safety of her own car she took out her cell phone and pressed a number, allowing her tears to finally fall.

Fitz answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, baby. This is a surprise...I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early." His voice was deep- happy and it made Olivia miss him with everything inside of her.

She tried to speak but only sobs could be heard through the phone.

"Livvie...what's wrong? What happened?" His voice was filled with concern and she held the phone away for a moment hoping to muffle her sounds.

A few minutes passed before Olivia could finally regain her speaking ability. She was too hurt to feel embarrassed, resting her head against the steering wheel.

"I just need to hear your voice...please no questions, okay?"

Silence filled the line and she knew this was asking a lot of him. He eventually replied and she smiled into the phone at his response.

"I had a dream about you last night."

"You did?" She replied, her voice still filled with sniffles. "What about?"

"Oh, the usual...I was doing naughty things to your body." His voice was low and Olivia sat up and rested her head against the leather behind her.

"I miss you doing naughty things to me," she honestly replied. Quiet filled the line again and her emotions slowly began to calm the longer she stayed on the line with him.

"Marisa told me she FaceTimed you last night. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned anything."

"I think I'm still in shock..." He quickly replied.

"Shock? Why, shocked?" Olivia was now staring out the window at the street ahead, her breathing shallow and semi steady.

"Because you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. _And your mine._ I can't help it...part of me feels like this can't be happening."

Olivia was now deep in thought and she allowed his words to sync in. She was his and there was no going back. She was completely, helplessly in love with him and nothing could stop her from feeling this way. What she told her mother was true and she couldn't believe she felt so strongly about this.

 _So strongly about him._

"I think you were right about asking someone else for help with finding a house. Maybe we should look into it on our own," she finally replied slowly, her breathing now normal.

"I'll take care of it, Livvie. Don't say another word."

Olivia rested her head in the palm of her hand, setting her elbow on the side of her car door underneath her window. More quiet took over until she finally shared what she really needed from him.

"The trial doesn't start until Monday. And I know I have no right to ask you this..."

"What do you need? Tell me."

"I need _you_. Can you come this weekend? Even if it's just for 24 hou-"

"I'll book a flight tonight."

His tone was final, cutting her off and Olivia suddenly had the urge to cry again. She hated the fact she felt so needy and her mothers words slowly began to creep back into her head. Regret began to fill her chest and she didn't even recognize this woman speaking on the phone.

"Fitz...I'm sorry. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Her voice cracked and she felt ridiculous, her unconscious now disgusted with herself for even bringing this up to begin with.

"You need me, Livvie so I'm going to be there. That's what you do when you love someone. You show up. I'll call you later once I make the arrangements."

Tears filled her eyes again and she couldn't believe what this man was doing for her. Silence filled the line and before she could reply Fitz continued, this time telling her what _he_ needed.

"Whatever has you so upset...we talk about it this weekend. That's my one request, okay."

She inhaled slowly at his words and nodded her head up and down almost imagining Fitz standing right in front of her. Her love for him was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and it amazed her at what lengths they were each willing to go through.

"Okay," she finally responded. "That's fair. I'm just sorry to ask this...I know we promised no more goodbyes."

"Livvie, stop," Fitz gently interjected. "Some promises are meant to be broken."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Olivia in this particular story is 33 and Fitz is 49. I accidentally made a typo in my previous chapter and I apologize for any confusion this caused. I appreciate all those who (kindly) brought it to my attention. Please remember I am not a professional writer. I write for fun (and free) out of my love for Olitz. I will continue to make mistakes...trust me:)_

 _Lastly, I wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Thank you for supporting this story and I sincerely thank you so much for rea_ ding Xo

* * *

 _Chapter 28: We Can Have It All_

Fitz grew irritated with his Real Estate agent on the phone. After a few more suggestions were given, Fitz eventually ended the call and sat defeated in his parents kitchen unsure of what else to do. His agent sent him five homes that were move in ready for him to look over but nothing felt right. The architect in him found something wrong with every single home, leaving him more and more frustrated. His flight for New York left that night and he didn't what to show up empty handed. He was trying to decide what his next move should be when Gerald walked in.

His mother was out on errands that morning and Fitz took the opportunity to confide in his father. He shared with him his frustration and how he honestly thought he would've found something he was at least interested in looking at by now. He watched his father make himself a cup of coffee, his demeanor quiet. Eventually, he sat next to his son, looking over the houses spread out on top of the kitchen island.

"You're looking for the wrong thing, Son. You should be looking for _land_ , not houses."

Fitz's eyes narrowed and looked his father over slowly. He found his words surprising but after a few minutes his suggestion made perfect sense.

"I know you, Fitz. You're not going to be happy with anything unless you design it yourself."

Fitz smiled and stood, heading directly towards the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and turned to face Gerald, his back resting against the granite.

"A build will take a good six months, Dad, possibly more. I kinda didn't want to wait that long. I don't think Olivia does either."

Gerald remained quiet but didn't reply, simply sipping his coffee and looking over each picture again. Fitz watched him for a while and thought about his options. Maybe a build was the answer. The two men stood quiet for a long while when his phone buzzed. Fitz snapped out of his trance and reached into his pocket pulling his cell out. It was a text message from Olivia that read the following:

 _I left your information with the front desk so you'll have no problem coming up tonight. I should be home by midnight. See you soon. ILY_

Fitz set his coffee cup down and replied.

 _I'm picking you up at the theater. I love you too._

Olivia didn't reply and Fitz put his cell back into his pocket, picking up his coffee once again. He eventually joined his father and opened his laptop, pulling up his agents email. His father remained quiet and until Fitz asked him a question.

"I would hand pick the crew, Dad. That means I'd be pulling some men off the rebuild in Manhattan." He was inadvertently asking for permission but wasn't exactly sure why. Gerald nodded his head and didn't hesitate with his response.

"Whatever you have to do, Son."

Fitz folded his hands and rested them against his lips wondering what Olivia would think about this idea. Without thinking he finally began to type, requesting information on land for sale. He decided to take everything given with him to New York and discuss all their options with Olivia this weekend.

He honesty wasn't sure how she would feel about building a home together...

* * *

Samantha greeted Olivia and the two women walked straight into Olivia's dressing room. She was still upset with her friend for talking to her mother and the silent treatment seemed to be a tactic she unfortunately inherited from Maya.

"How much longer are you going to _not_ talk to me?" Samantha barked, obviously upset.

Olivia didn't answer, walking over to the partition in the corner of her room. Her tulips were beginning to wilt and she knew she would unfortunately need to have them thrown out. She quickly changed into her robe and the second she tried to come back out Samantha was in front blocking her in.

"All I told her was you left with Fitz. What else was I supposed to say? You know how she gets! I didn't want to lie."

Olivia rolled her eyes and side stepped her friend, walking directly past her.

"You know you're acting just like her."

Olivia froze at the comment and stared directly into the mirror, unable to hide from her reflection. _And the truth._

"There's a reason she didn't know, Sam. Jesus, she comes to you because you're so intimidated by her."

Olivia now shared her own truth and although it was supposed to level the playing field she didn't feel any better saying it.

"Maybe so," Samantha relied. "But I won't ever say anything again. I see how upset this has made you and you're friendship means too much to me." Her voice was sincere and Olivia knew she truly wouldn't say anything again.

She was now sitting in her chair prepping herself for hair and make up when Samantha came behind her and affectionately wrapped her arms around her neck. She watched her reflection in the mirror for a moment before quickly avoided eye contact.

"I really am sorry, Liv. I had no idea you'd be so upset." Olivia eventually stopped fidgeting and looked at Samantha through the mirror.

"I may end up losing my own mother over this relationship."

"Does your Dad know?" Samantha asked, her arms still around Olivia.

"He might...but he didn't hear it from me. I've called him twice and both times it's gone straight to voicemail. I need to stop by his office. It's the only way I can make certain to have his undivided attention."

Olivia's demeanor softened and she finally made eye contact with her friend. Samantha kissed her cheek and finally let go, taking the empty seat beside her. It was rare for the two women to argue and deep down Olivia was glad this spout between them was over.

"When does Fitz arrive? You know I _still_ haven't even met him."

"His flight lands at 8. I told him I'd meet him at my place but I think he's insisting on picking me up after the show. Maybe you'll meet him tonight." Samantha's face brightened and Olivia smiled. She loved how happy the news made her.

"How long has it been...three days?" Samantha asked.

"Three days too many," Olivia quickly replied.

She was now ready for the hair and make up team and began to collect a few of her items before leaving. Samantha stood and waited for her by to door not wasting any time to question her friend about their relationship.

"Give me details, Liv...I'll take anything. You know I'm living vicariously through you."

Olivia thought for a moment before she replied trying to decide what, if anything, she could share. It wasn't like her to kiss and tell but then again this was unlike anything she ever experienced and much to her own embarrassment, it felt good to have someone so interested.

"He's a very pleasing partner..."

She chose her words carefully and couldn't help but smile when speaking them aloud. Just thinking of waking up with his head in between her legs made everything inside ache with desire for him.

Samantha crossed her arms and leaned against the door, her cheeks turning slightly flushed.

"Are you _SURE_ he doesn't have any single relatives? I swear this man sounds perfect." Her voice was now pleading and Olivia finally reached for the knob, moving Samantha out of the way.

"I don't think so, Sam. At least he hasn't mentioned anyone. And yes...he really is as perfect as they come. I didn't think men like him existed."

"You both give me so much hope..."

It was the nicest compliment and she couldn't stop herself from putting her own arm around her friend.

"Come by before you leave. I'll make sure you two finally meet, okay..."

* * *

The final curtain call was given and Olivia had finally given her last bow to the crowd when the curtains closed and she headed off stage. A light thin coat of sweat covered her face and she reached for a nearby towel while walking back to her room. She knew Fitz had more than likely landed and she was eager to shower before seeing him.

Samantha was nowhere to be found, no doubt getting ready herself so she could meet her boyfriend. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of seeing Fitz again and she didn't stop to chat with anyone waiting in the halls. When their lead security guard approached her from across the way, she signaled to him _no_ \- which meant she would've be staying afterwards or meeting any fans outside.

When she reached her dressing room she opened her door and froze, nearly squealing at the sight in front of her.

"Hi, baby."

His voice was deep and she dropped the towel in her hands and practically tackled him as if she hadn't seen him in years. He caught her in his arms and smiled, tucking his hands underneath her bottom. They were nearly eye level now and Olivia touched his face gently hello.

He was clean shaven, his face soft, and she touched the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, admiring the blue eyes she sang about not too long ago.

"God, I've missed you."

"I drove straight here...you look gorgeous."

"I haven't even showered! I'm so sweaty! I wanted to freshen up before you saw me!" She tried to chastise him but ended up giggling like a fool instead.

"You can just skip the shower...you're gonna get plenty sweaty again tonight."

His tone was suggestive and he spoke low against her lips. Olivia touched his bottom lip softly and within seconds her back was pinned against the wall, their lips devouring one another. His tongue slid inside her mouth exactly like she remembered and her legs instinctively tightened around his waist, pressing his body harder against hers.

Fitz was first to pull away and didn't waste time kissing her neck line up and down.

"Fitz, no...I need a shower."

Half her subconscious tried to push him away while the other half didn't want him to stop. She felt him suck her skin at her words and she closed her eyes letting him easily win and not telling him to stop any longer. They stayed like this for some time, his groin now pressing firmly against her stomach.

Suddenly her door flew open and Fitz slowly lifted his head, both of them turning to look at who was now inside her dressing room. Olivia wiggled out of Fitz's grip and he very reluctantly set her back down onto both feet. Samantha's eyes were wide and looked slightly mesmerized as if she was unable to look away from them.

Olivia pushed her dress back into place and quickly grabbed a few things from a nearby chair. She loved how confident he was about the whole encounter- he was in no hurry to stop kissing her and in no hurry to set her down. It was like he _wanted_ whoever walked in to see them like this...to see that she indeed belonged to just him.

And she couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

"Samantha, this is Fitzgerald Grant. She tried to sound nonchalant and her body gravitated back towards Fitz without her even realizing it.

"Hi, Samantha. I've heard a lot about you."

Fitz extended his hand and Samantha simply stood in place, her eyes even wider than before. It took her a few minutes to register before she finally shook his hand and greeted him hello.

"Hi...I've heard a lot about you as well. I'm sorry I barged in like this- I should've knocked."

Fitz's hand was now around Olivia and she quickly excused herself, letting them both know she needed time to get ready.

"I need to shower, Samantha, before we head out. Will you show Fitz around? I'll be ten minutes tops."

Olivia rose to her tip toes and kissed Fitz on the cheek. He quickly turned and pulled her closer, whispering into her ear.

"You _do not_ need to shower."

"Yes, I do," she whispered back pulling away from him. "You're in good hands with Sam," she continued touching her friends hand on the way out...

* * *

It was close to 11:30 when Fitz pulled his Audi into Olivia's parking garage. He carried one large overnight bag in one hand and linked fingers with Olivia with his other until they entered inside her building. She stopped at the front desk and the young women handed her an envelope which she directly handed to Fitz. His name was on it and he immediately tucked the it into his back pocket.

When they reached the elevator the bellman offered to take Fitz's bag which he graciously declined. Olivia watched him pull his wallet out and hand the man a hundred dollar bill. Before he even spoke the words she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"We'll take the elevator alone."

The gentleman nodded his head and took the money, stepping out of the elevator and holding the door open for both of them to enter. Fitz waited for her to step in and the second the door closed, he dropped his bag and grabbed Olivia.

"There's cameras in here," she breathed aloud as Fitz picked up exactly where he left off from earlier.

"I'll keep it G rated," he replied against her skin, making Olivia laugh into the air.

He hugged her tight and buried his face against her neck, tucking his head in the spot now reserved for him and him alone. They held each other close and Olivia closed her eyes inhaling all of him. He smelled exactly like she remembered

and despite the bell sounding and the elevator opening she didn't want to let go.

Fitz suddenly lifted her into his arms as if she was his bride and picked up his bag with the other hand. Olivia began to kiss his neck repeatedly not caring they were still not in the privacy of her condo. She briefly remembers Fitz reaching into his back pocket to unlock her door for them...

The moment they were behind closed doors Fitz began to undress her slowly, pinning her against the door he just closed. Olivia tossed her bag down and it landed like a big thud against her hard wood floors. Her condo was dark yet neither one reached for a light switch.

Fitz was everywhere, his hands all over her breasts, unfastening the back of her bra and practically yanking it off of her. Olivia tried to kiss him but he fell quickly to his knees leaving her to press her head against the door and close her eyes at the sensation that soon followed.

Her jeans were next to go, the zipper being pulled down slowly, making the only sound in the room. His tongue entered her forcefully bringing her once again up to her tip toes for the second time that night. He didn't bother taking her panties off, simply pushing them aside with his fingers and she couldn't have been more grateful on insisting she shower after the show.

Fitz lifted her leg and steadied her into place with his other hand while he entered her slit even deeper inside. Olivia began to whimper, unable to keep silent any longer. She grabbed the top of his head and pulled his hair using his locks for support. It was clear he wanted her to orgasm this way and wouldn't stop until he got his wish.

Olivia bit the inside of her lip as the first wave hit her body. Her limbs grew limp, her knees weak and she felt Fitz once again steady her from behind. One hand let go of his hair and wrapped around the door knob next to her hip. She cried his name into the air as that familiar burn formed in her stomach. She climaxed against his mouth over and over again and the image alone drove her insane.

She had no idea when he finally retrieved his tongue and no idea how they got into her bedroom...all she knew is that Fitz was in her arms, his naked body now on top of hers.

"I missed your taste," Fitz said kissing the corner of her mouth.

A small lamp she left on was in the corner of the room and she was grateful to the light given. She studied his face for a short time and nearly wanted to cry.

"I missed having you inside me."

It was the truth and the first thing she thought to reply.

Fitz kissed her lips passionately and lifted her leg slowly, bending it behind the knee. This was something else she missed so much about him- the way he entered her whenever they made love- and her fingers clawed his back as soon as he was inside. Her mouth quickly broke free and she gasped at how deep she could feel him.

"There's gonna be a time when we come home to each other...and we'll be together every night."

His forehead was pressed against hers and each thrust felt more incredible than the last.

"And every morning..." Olivia replied, her breathing growing heavy.

She heard Fitz moan at her words and his lips were suddenly on her breasts, his hand pushing her nipple up within his reach. He sucked hard and Olivia felt herself building yet again.

"I love you..."

She whispered it without thinking causing Fitz to stop the for-play with her breasts. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and locked eyes with her, resting one elbow on the side of her head.

"I love you too, Livvie...every time I'm with you...it just feels so right..."

His voice was serious and Olivia caressed his face again but didn't reply. Fitz's rhythm stilled and they stared at each other for a short time each of them overcome with their own emotion. It was pure and real and honest and all Olivia could do was nod her head at his words, holding him closer towards her body.

When his thrusts eventually continued, Fitz buried his head into the crock of her neck again and pumped her breasts with one hand. She could feel him suck on her neck like he did in her dressing room and heat quickly resurfaced bringing a tingle in between her legs. Fitz readjusted himself again, this time bringing more friction against her clit and she wrapped her legs around him tight, her orgasm long and strong.

Fitz emptied inside of her soon after, pumping several times with force until he finally collapsed on her side, pulling her on top of him. They stayed connected for some time until Olivia finally had the strength to sit up and pull her own body off. She tried to reach for a nearby blanket and Fitz eventfully rose off the bed, helping her get comfortable and underneath the covers.

"Get some rest, Livvie."

"No...we've barely had time to talk."

"I'm here all weekend, baby. We'll talk in the morning. It's been a long day for you and it's late...get some sleep."

Olivia got into her familiar position and snuggled into his chest. She missed him so much she didn't want to sleep. It was as if she didn't want to be without him and as irrational as it sounded all she kept thinking about what how good it was to be back in his arms again.

Silence soon filled the room and Olivia listened to Fitz's heartbeat, his chest slowly rising and falling beneath her head. Her eyes were growing heavy yet she decided to talk, determined not to sleep.

"Thank you for coming, Fitz. I feel so much better already." She felt Fitz grip her body, his mouth grazing her forehead.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?"

Olivia sat up at his words and turned on the larger lamp next to her. Fitz smiled and sat up in bed looking her over with amusement.

"We'll have plenty of time for sleeping," she replied.

She watched Fitz smile and slowing slide his body off the bed. He remained naked and she watched him walk out of her bedroom and return with his overnight bag in one of his hands. He bent down and took a large envelope from one of the side pockets bringing it back to bed with him. She loved seeing him walking around her condo naked. It pleased her to no end and she eagerly waited for him to show her the contents of what was inside.

"I talked to my Real Estate agent this morning and wanted to show you a few things. I want to get your opinion on something...and idea really..."

Olivia grabbed the sheet underneath her and wrapped it around her body, making room for Fitz and the folder on the bed. She eagerly asked him to continue and was prepared to see photographs of homes. Instead he handed her a map that had three distinctive red markings on it. She looked a bit confused and eventually asked Fitz for an explanation.

"Are these locations of houses you want to visit tomorrow?" Fitz shook his head and Olivia tried to figure out exactly what the map meant.

"Not exactly," Fitz replied. "I do want to visit these places tomorrow, but we wouldn't be visiting actual houses...we'd be visiting land. I think we should consider building a home. I would design it of course...if you're okay with that...I mean I'd really love you're input. I've thought a lot about it and I'd love to design you the home of your dreams... _our_ dreams."

Olivia sat shocked and wasn't exactly sure how to reply. She honestly loved the idea but knew building a home would definitely take some time.

"Are you sure, Fitz? We haven't looked at a single house together? If we build, won't this take long? I thought the whole point of this is being together... _now."_

"You're right, it would take a while...half a year at least...we'd have to figure out something until then."

The obvious solution would be Fitz staying with her in her condo and the idea gave her such mixed emotions...emotions she couldn't even begin to process.

"We should've gone to bed," Fitz jokingly said when Olivia didn't rely. She rolled her eyes and pushed the papers aside, sitting directly on his lap.

"Stop...I'm just thinking. Of course we'll figure something out. I'm just surprised to hear you suggest this."

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and Fitz moved the sheet draping it around both their bodies. It was the middle of the night and they were both naked discussing their future in the center of her bedroom. An excitement suddenly filled her and she rested her cheek against his shoulder closing her eyes before finally continuing her thought.

"I'm surprised you'd want to design another home...I thought Troy was your dream home."

"You're my home, Livvie. I don't know how many times I can tell you that. And besides, I can have both... ** _we_** can have both. We can have it all."

Olivia remained quiet and while Fitz caressed her back slowly. She knew what scared her about him moving in but she pushed her feelings down, not wanting to face them...at least not now. Things were happy and stress free and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She finally lifted her body and Fitz moved, helping her get back underneath the main covers. He pulled her into his arms and she quickly resumed her earlier position. After a few minutes, she broke the silence and kissed Fitz goodnight.

"You're right, we need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. My boyfriend wants to build me a house and we need to pick the land tomorrow."

She spoke the words sleepily into his skin and could sense his smile against the top of her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Livvie?" He whispered into the air.

"I'm sure. We should sleep. I've had a long day. We'll talk more in the morning."

She now sounded exactly like he did earlier and she heard him softly chuckle, obviously laughing at her. She lovingly poked his side and Fitz retaliated by tickling her stomach mercilessly. Olivia's laugh radiated loudly throughout the room and she tried to squirm out of his reach. She ended up on top of him, each of them grinning wide from ear to ear.

They were happy and in love and spent the rest of the night cuddled close, whispering about blue prints and dream homes and floor plans and land and real estate agents until they both finally fell sound asleep...

Wrapped snugly in each others arms.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: As promised a weekly update :)_ _I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 29: The Best Is Yet To Come_

It was fairly early the next morning and Fitz was laying across the bed drawing imaginary lines down Olivia's leg. She was sharing the latest argument had with her mother and Fitz tried his best to listen objectively.

"I ended up asking her not to make me choose between you two. If it gets to that point, my decision is going to shock her."

Fitz remained quiet and continued his pattern up and down her leg. His head was being propped up by the palm of his hand and his elbow was near the edge of the bed. Olivia lay opposite him and stared at the ceiling when she spoke. It wasn't her intention of beginning the day like this but she wanted to get it all out.

And it needed to be Fitz that she confided in.

"I'm sorry this is happening, Olivia."

Fitz spoke low and watched as Olivia sat up, crossing her legs Indian style on the bed. She wore a black tank top with matching panties and Fitz repositioned himself so he was now laying on his stomach. His head was near her knee and he kissed her skin several times before eventually resting on her lap.

"What are you thinking?" Olivia asked. "You're being so quiet."

She began to run her fingers through his hair, admiring the muscles flexing down his back. The only thing he wore were boxers and she lovingly admired how his legs somewhat fell off the end of the bed.

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say." Olivia stilled her hands, confusion quickly taking over.

"Of course, I do! Why would you think that?"

Fitz kissed her knee and slowly sat up, mirroring Olivia's sitting position. They were somewhat eye level and he didn't mince words when sharing his opinion.

"I don't want to come between you and your parents, Livvie. _I don't_." Fitz paused and caressed the side of Olivia's thighs before continuing. "Maybe it's time we all meet. I'm not leaving until tomorrow. We could have dinner after the show tonight or even brunch tomorrow."

Olivia's face grew slightly pale and he knew she would hate the idea. He raised his eyebrows and leaned back, his body now resting on his hands.

"My mother is ruthless, Fitz. I don't think I could handle her being rude to you."

"If we're going to be a real couple, you can't keep me from them. We're having a meeting in a couple of hours to look at land for a home...a home we want to build _together_. I'm not just some guy, Livvie and maybe once your mom sees us together she will come around."

Olivia shook her head at the idea and uncrossed her legs. She was about to get off the bed when Fitz grabbed her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. She was now on her back while Fitz hovered over, his forearms pinning her in place.

"What are you really afraid of?"

Olivia stared back at him for a long time deep in thought. It was difficult to explain exactly what she was feeling. These were things she hadn't thought of in quite some time and rehashing it all left such a bad taste in her mouth. It was evident Fitz had no intention of moving on. He wasn't going to let this go and it made Olivia feel such a mixture of emotions.

"I'm not afraid...what I'm feeling is beyond fear. I love my parents, Fitz. I really do but they weren't the best _relationship_ role models. They were both workaholics, driven in their own way to be successful and that's the type of person my mom expects me to be. What I'm doing, what _we're_ doing...she sees it as weak. That's not how a _**Pope**_ conducts themselves. My last serious relationship ended horribly because he ended up using me for my last name and my mother repeatedly tried to warn me about him and his intentions-"

Fitz bent down and kissed her hard, stopping her from continuing. Her lips instantly conformed and once his tongue grazed the inside of her mouth, her eyes closed as her body completely became mush underneath him. The kiss was long and passionate and when Fitz finally came up for air, Olivia inhaled and exhaled slowly, her body now calm and content.

"You're an extraordinary woman, Olivia."

Olivia opened her eyes and grew embarrassed. Fitz was looking her up and down, his face completely and utterly smitten.

"I'm completely in love with you," she replied, her tone soft as if she was speaking in complete defeat.

"How did I get so lucky? You're the complete opposite of your parents."

Olivia broke eye contact with him and tried once again to sit up on the bed. Fitz moved his arms, setting her free and rested his head back into the palm the of his hand, his elbow propping himself up. He watched Olivia cross her legs again and frown as if recalling a memory before his very eyes.

"My mother has said those exact words...many times. I have no idea why I'm so different from them."

"You've mentioned your father to me before and yet I never got that impression of him."

"My Dad is really a good man. He adores my mother and was really good to me as a child. He's charismatic and funny and personable...he's a lot like you in so many ways."

"Do you think he'd disapprove of us?"

Olivia pondered the question and her facial expression spoke volumes.

"I've never seen him disagree with my mother. _Ever_."

Quiet filled the room and Fitz began to understand more and more about Olivia. She was right...what she was dealing with was way beyond fear. He stared at her and couldn't fathom how someone like Olivia who was so open to love ended up this way. Children usually take after their parents but this certainly wasn't the case. It was at this moment a thought entered his head and he didn't hesitate in sharing it.

"You don't want to disappoint her...your mother. If I stay away, you won't have to see it on her face or hear it in her voice."

Olivia uncrossed her legs again and moved Fitz onto his back. She was now laying on top of him, her forearms on either side of his head, similar to his earlier position.

"Can we talk about something else now? Like how much I've missed you."

She was clearly avoiding his comment and he knew his words struck a nerve. It _was_ getting late and she was right, they had spent their entire morning discussing her parents...it was time to move on to happier topics but he found the need to share one last thing.

"Family is important to me, Liv, and I _know_ it is important to you, too. If it wasn't you wouldn't be struggling so much. But I won't rush you. Just know I'm ready to meet them whenever you are, okay? You're not alone in this...we'll face it together."

It was Olivia's turn to kiss him passionately on the lips, intertwining her fingers all throughout his hair. Fitz's hands were instantly underneath her tank, inching his hands up the small of her back. His touch was soft and warm and something she craved to feel on a daily basis. When she broke free, his hand was now at her breast, cupping it firmly and exactly to Olivia's liking.

"I find your body addicting, Ms. Pope. I swear your breasts were made just so I could do this..."

Fitz pulled her breasts towards him and licked the nipple softly before taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard. Olivia gasped into the air and moaned, purposely grinding her hips up and down his boxers. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, allowing the foreplay to take her body over. They needed to get going soon and they hadn't showered or even eaten anything...yet she had no desire to get up and be productive.

"Part of me doesn't want to leave...I selfishly just want to stay in bed with you all day."

She was being honest and deep down hoped Fitz would agree. For reasons she couldn't explain she had the urge to say to hell with the world - she wanted him, _just him_ , and nothing else mattered.

Fitz released her breast from his mouth and licked her hardened nipple once more before eventually replying. His eyes met hers and he whispered against her lips, giving her an answer in true Fitzgerald Grant fashion.

"We'll have plenty of days like that, baby. _Plenty_. The best is yet to come."

* * *

The first acre of land didn't impress either of them and they didn't waste time moving on to the next location. They were driving down the highway headed to the outskirts of Newark, New Jersey when Fitz signaled to exit towards Greenwood Village.

The weather was warming up and Olivia took her sweater off and tossed it into the backseat of the Audi. Fitz had the sunroof open and there was no escaping the sunshine. She reached into her bag and grabbed her sunglasses, sliding them on her nose.

"How many places did you want us to visit today?" She asked, resting her head on the leather behind her. Fitz reached for her upper thigh and squeezed, looking over in her direction.

"One more...but I have a good feeling about this place. _Look_."

Olivia followed his gaze and her eyes grew wide. The land was large and overlooked a beautiful lake. A secluded wooded area lined the back half of the perimeter and Olivia saw a few homes in the distance.

"Wow...this is so beautiful."

Fitz slowed the car down and turned off the engine, positioning the car between the lake and area of land. They both sat in the car silent, simply looked around, each of them thinking about all the possibilities that presented themselves in this very moment.

"The drive would be a little over an hour, Livvie. Maybe less depending on traffic. That worries me some, especially with you driving at night."

Olivia thought about his concern and continued to stare ahead, trying to image what that would be like. Her condo was five minutes from the theater and the drive would certainly be an adjustment. She decided not to respond, instead opening her door and walking around the land. The trees were beginning to change colors in preparation of winter and she could only imagine how vibrantly they once looked in the beginning of fall.

Fitz eventually got out of the car and joined Olivia, kissing her on the temple. They stood and continued surveying the land until he walked a few feet ahead and turned around to face to her. He bent down and touched the ground as if he was on the beach about to pick up sea shells. Olivia watched mesmerized as he studied the soil, his architectural mind now working in overdrive.

"What do you think?" He finally asked. "Would you be comfortable with the drive? I need you to be honest with me." He was leaving the decision up to her - something that didn't surprise Olivia in the slightest.

"If it meant I'd be driving home to you...yeah, I would be."

Fitz smiled and broke eye contact, almost blushing at the words. He remained squatted down and looked back and forth across the ground until he spoke again, sharing his thoughts once again.

"This is where we'll put the fireplace."

Olivia smiled and walked just past him, turning and facing his direction.

"And this is where you'll make love to me."

Fitz stood and turned around at her words, his mannerisms almost in slow motion. He put his hands into his jean pockets and returned Olivia's smile. They stood staring at one another, their hearts mentally exchanging what their words couldn't . The place felt right and they both could _feel_ it.

"I think we found a place to built our home," Fitz said. He was the happiest she had ever seen him and everything about the moment made her giddy.

Olivia admired his crooked smile and watched him lose all self control. He picked her up like a teenager in love, spinning her around and around into the air. Olivia squealed and from afar you could sense their happiness radiating off one another. It was love in its purest form and neither one of them could contain their excitement. They were standing on ground that represented so much to each of them - a symbol of hope and of their future. The words Fitz said to her earlier that morning suddenly entered her mind and replayed in her head over and over again, reminding her their life together was just beginning.

And the best was truly yet to come.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I was thinking of skipping this weekends update but know they're many of you who truly look forward to this story so I didn't want to disappoint those who are so invested. Please keep in mind this fic is rated M for a reason but this story (actually all my stories) are_ _ **MUCH**_ _more than just about people having sex. I truly cannot emphasize that enough :) Lastly, I wrote this earlier while stuck in horrible traffic (don't worry I wasn't driving;) so forgive me for my errors. I don't have the time to thoroughly proofread like I should._

 _Chapter 30: Where I Belong_

The drive back into the city was full of happiness with both Olivia and Fitz expressing their wants and desires about their future home. Fitz explained the planning stages and shared he would begin drawing the blueprints when he returned to Troy. Olivia remembered peeking in his office and she tried to imagine him sitting there making sketches of a place they would eventually be living in together.

"I feel like celebrating," Fitz said with a wide boyish grin. "We still have a few hours before you go into work. Let's go back to your place."

Olivia turned her head at the idea and butterflies filled her stomach.

"That sounds perfect. We can have a late lunch and order some take out...I may even have champagne," she replied matter of factly.

They were settled on their plans when Fitz's cell buzzed. The caller ID indicated it was Marisa and he quickly answered on the second ring. His sister informed him of her plans tomorrow, letting him know she would be arriving in St. Louis just in time for dinner. Olivia listened and began to connect the dots. From what she could gather it sounded like Marisa was returning home so she could attend the trial.

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed her and she realized how selfish she was being. Here she was dumping all her problems onto Fitz and she hadn't once asked him how _he_ was doing. Once Fitz ended the call she turned her body to face him, hoping to make things right.

"I feel awful I haven't even asked you about the trial, Fitz. I'm so sorry." She touched the back of his neck when she spoke and Fitz glanced at her briefly, affectionately touching her upper thigh.

"There's no reason to feel bad, Liv. We go to court Monday morning...there's nothing more to it."

"So Marisa flies in tomorrow?" Olivia asked, hoping not to sound nosy. Fitz nodded somewhat shaking his head in agitation.

"Yeah, she's insisting. My Dad and I tried talking her out of it but she won't budge. But I know my mom is excited to have her back home for a few days."

Olivia grew silent and tried not to feel left out. She imagined his entire family gathered in the courtroom, offering Fitz their support. It was exactly how a family should be and she wished more than anything she could be there also.

The remainder of the car ride was overall quiet and Olivia mostly looked out the window. Fitz took two more calls during the drive- one from his father and one from his realtor. She smiled each time he shared news about finding some land. It was an exciting time in their relationship and it warmed her heart with how positive his father seemed to be about their decision.

When they finally reached her condo, Fitz parked and they walked hand in hand inside her building. The same bellman from last night waited for them outside the elevator and Olivia blushed when Fitz pulled her waist so she could stand directly in front of him once they entered.

Although the bellman seemed oblivious, it didn't stop Fitz from moving her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck while they waited to reach the top floor. There were no words to describe how much she loved his outward display of affection. He never seemed to care who was watching and that alone made her feel things she never thought were possible.

When they reached her floor, Fitz pulled out his key to her place and opened the door for them. Olivia threw her bag on the nearest chair and walked straight into her kitchen. She pulled down two glasses from the top cabinet where she kept her fine china and asked Fitz to look for a bottle of champagne. When he returned with the bottle, Olivia turned and held the glasses in front of her body.

"I want to make a toast," she eagerly stated.

Fitz was quick to oblige and once the bottle was open, Fitz poured them each a generous amount. Olivia held her glass up into the air and smiled, studying his face. His eyes twinkled and she couldn't remember a time she had ever been more happy.

 _"To us,"_ she said, her voice slightly cracking with emotion.

 _"To us,"_ Fitz proudly repeated.

They clinked glasses and each took a drink keeping their eyes on one another. When they both were finished, Fitz was quick to take the glasses from her hand and set them both down on the countertop. He took Olivia into his arms, lifting her so she now straddled his waist. Olivia smiled and looked down at him, kissing the side of his face gently.

"I saw your face earlier...you need to be here. You've already taken off work and it's not fair to have you do that again."

"I know..." Olivia hesitated. But I still wish I could be there for you."

She was glad it was out in the open because it truly did weigh heavily on her heart. Fitz walked them into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed keeping Olivia in his grip so she now sat on his lap. Her legs wrapped around him and they sat in silence until Fitz changed the subject, asking Olivia about this upcoming holiday season.

"What's it like for you during Christmas time? Do you get any time off?"

The question came out of nowhere and surprised Olivia.

"The holidays are actually our busiest time of year. My time off varies...cast members that have families will typically get the time off before anyone else. Why do you ask?"

Fitz didn't hesitate with his response.

"I'd like us to spend Christmas together."

It had been a long time since Olivia spent a holiday with a significant other. Just like everything else pertaining to Fitzgerald, the idea gave her butterflies and her grip around his neck tightened.

"I would really love that," she replied. "I'll let you know my schedule when I get it. Did you have something in mind?"

"I'm up for anything really, Liv. I just want us to be together."

Olivia kissed him passionately and agreeing with his answer. She too didn't care where they went and just the thought of being around him underneath a mistletoe made her feel weak. Fitz eventually broke the kiss and mentioned tonight's performance, changing the topic of conversation.

"I can't wait to see you tonight. I've been looking forward to it."

Fitz leaned back and rested his body on his elbows leaving Olivia front and center on his lap. Her hands fell down his chest and rested near his belt loop, her fingers itching to take his pants off.

"It'll be a different view for you... I want you backstage with me." You could see Fitz's face light up at the comment and beam with admiration.

"Will you sing, _Blue_ again?"

Olivia felt her cheeks flush and shook her head no.

"That doesn't happen very often...it's kind of a rare occasion."

"Sing if for me now."

Olivia watched him carefully and could feel her entire body warm at the request. His face was serious and she quickly tried to decide what to do. This was a first for her and something she wasn't certain she could even actually do. Without thinking she stood and stepped back a few steps, kicking her flats off in the process. Fitz's eyes widened and she watched him readjust his position on the bed, sitting up a little taller.

She locked eyes with him and belted the first note out, her voice soulful and purposely seductive. Fitz inhaled slowly at the sight and watched Olivia close her eyes, cocking her head to the side as her voice grew higher in octave. It was the single sexiest thing he ever witnessed and he simply watched in awe unable to move.

When the last word was sung she opened her eyes, adrenaline rushing all throughout her veins. Fitz's face was a mixture of emotions and she froze still overwhelmed. After some time he finally stood and approached her slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

 _"Wow..."_

It was the only word he could think to say.

"I've never done that before," she replied softly, not taking her eyes off of him.

Fitz slowly unbuttoned the front of her blouse and pushed it down her arms. He was inches from her lips and his reply made Olivia inwardly gasp.

"Good. That's a part of you that belongs just to me."

She suddenly went for his belt, unfastening it quickly and with precise intention. Fitz was equally aggressive undressing her fast and before long they were both standing naked in the center of her bedroom touching one another in their most private and intimate places. Olivia needed him and her desire intensified into a craving she never experienced.

 _Why did this man make her feel this way?_

What happened next was something Olivia wasn't prepare for. Fitz pinned her to the wall next to the large bay window and turned her around. He lifted her arms into the air and interlocked fingers with her. She felt him kiss the back of her neck several times, his leg now placed in between her knees.

Olivia had never made love in her bedroom in this manner. It was almost a surreal moment for her trying to picture what they must look like. Fitz began to move slow, releasing his grip and moving down her arms directly to her center. She felt as if she was in the middle of an erotic fantasy with her being the main character. The men in her life before Fitz never moved like this and she caught herself mentally gawking at the sexual experience he seemed to possess.

"I can't get enough of your body..."

Fitz whispered behind her ear and Olivia closed her eyes tilting her head back against him. His fingers were now deep inside, massaging her inner walls, pushing her libido to another level. She felt her own fluid drip continuously down her inner thigh and something about the sensation made her cry out in pleasure. Fitz continued talking, whispering in a way that drove her crazy - and lustful - to point she hardly recognized herself. She begged him to enter her - to put her out of her misery - ultimately giving him the permission he was searching for.

He entered her without warning from behind, his fingers retrieving from her insides with force. Olivia palmed the wall for support, her forehead now flush with the sheetrock that became her saving grace. Fitz fucked her slow, in broad daylight, professing his love for her again and again.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

His voice was low and deep and his words made her heart clench. Olivia felt her body changing, her knees growing weak and burning from the constant exaggerated thrusting. He continued entering her slowly, then pulling out quick, only to enter her all over again. Fitz repeated this pattern so many times he lost count, until the woman he loved climaxed, her body nearly collapsing in his arms. His thrusts suddenly quickened and he buried his face into the side of her neck, holding onto her breasts for support until his final release inside of her was achieved.

A mixture of their sounds collided into the air and neither of them moved for quite some time. Fitz pressed his body against hers, his hands still gripping her breasts until both their breathing returned back to normal.

When he finally pulled out for good, they fell to the ground and Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's small body. They were both still unable to speak and Fitz once again buried his head against the crook of her neck. Nearly five minutes passed before Olivia was eventually able to share what was on her mind.

"I've never felt this way before. You make me feel so alive."

Fitz kissed her shoulder and his arms wrapped more tightly around her.

"I lay awake at night and think about that- you've changed my life Olivia...in so many ways.

Olivia slowly turned and wrapped her legs around him, sitting on top of his lap. They were now nose to nose and Fitz kissed her lips, leaving Olivia deep in thought. Silence took over until her heart spoke within, giving her the truth she needed to face.

"I'll give my parents a call after the show tonight and ask them to meet us for brunch tomorrow. You were right...if we are going to be a _real_ couple I can't keep you from them."

Fitz studied her for a short while, smoothing her hair out of her face - a habit of his Olivia was beginning to love.

"Things will be okay, Livvie," Fitz replied. His voice was confident and he loved her willingness to at least try with her parents. He also wanted her to know he was indeed here to stay. "It might take some time for them to get used to me, but that's okay. I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

Fitz sat in Olivia's dressing room watching a team of people hover over her. They caught each other's eye several times through the mirror and Olivia loved the crooked smile he flashed from across the room. It amazed Fitz how much preparation went into a Broadway show and he found a new found respectfor the people working behind the scenes.

It was obvious Olivia had developed a close relationship with her colleagues and she didn't shy away from introducing them each to Fitz. Many of them looked surprised during the introduction which made Fitz feel even more special.

 _It was obvious Olivia didn't bring just anyone to work._

Samantha eventually entered in full costume, giving everyone in the room a ten minute warning. Fitz turned at the announcement and was shocked to see Marisa follow Olivia's friend inside. She walked straight over to Fitz who stood and kissed his sister on the cheek hello.

"Marisa! I'm so glad you made it," Olivia called from her chair. Marisa immediately thanked Olivia, slightly shouting over the voices around her, for inviting her and waved hello from across the room. They both now watched in complete awe at the behind the stage process in action.

Fitz made small talk with his sister who didn't take her eyes off the organized chaos before her. He shared about their decision to build in New Jersey and and Marisa grabbed Fitz by the arm in excitement and pulled him down for a hug.

"I somehow knew you'd never have a New York address,"she teased. Fitz smiled and thanked his sister, looking directly at Olivia while he replied.

"I want Dad to meet, Liv. I'm hoping after the trial we can all get together.

"You should have Mom and Dad come here! You know they will, Fitz. Mom is constantly looking for excuses to visit and it would be great if they could come to a show...see just how amazing Olivia is."

Olivia looked over at them again and Fitz nodded at the idea. It was true...his parents _would_ fly to New York in a heartbeat. He continued to ponder the idea when a loud knock on her door suddenly sounded. Olivia's glam team quickly wrapped up last minute touched and briskly made their exit.

He watched Olivia finally stand and join Samantha for a brief moment, sharing a few words. Samantha nodded and said her goodbyes when Olivia finally headed their way. Her first stop was Marisa who she affectionately hugged hello. Marisa thanked her once more before excusing herself so she could take her seat. The once packed room was now nearly vacant, leaving them alone once again.

"Are you tired of hearing me tell you how beautiful you are?" Fitz asked. It was true - she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

"No," she replied honestly. "You make me feel beautiful. Thank you for being here."

Olivia placed her hand on his chest and smiled. It was one thing for Fitz to watch her perform in the audience but being here and watching from backstage was something totally different. Performing used to be her life. And in many ways it still was. It meant so much having Fitz here, supporting her in this way.

"I think it's showtime," he said with a wink.

Olivia smiled and nodded, looking her costume over one last time. He eventually grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before leading her down the long hallway towards the stage. A final two minute warning was given and Fitz could hear the murmurs of the audience behind the curtain. Olivia turned to face him again, grabbing his other hand and interlocking her fingers with his.

"I can't believe you're mine," Fitz whispered, looking her over from head to toe.

"I still can't believe you're here," Olivia replied. Fitz kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, replying with the only thing that made sense to him.

"I'm exactly where I belong..."


	31. Chapter 31

_"To remember who you are, you need to forget who they told you to be."_

 _Chapter 31: What I Need_

"Please come, Liv. It's been forever since you've been out. And besides, it's time Fitz gets to know us."

Olivia finished undressing and thought about Samantha's request. The show had just ended and a group of them were going out for a nightcap at a popular hangout just around the corner. Her friend was right, it _HAD_ been a long time since she joined them and it was for good reason. She often felt out of place...mostly everyone came with a significant other and she grew tired of being the odd man out.

"Does your bartender friend still work there?" Olivia asked.

She was now dressed and standing at the mirror taking her heavy eye make up off. Samantha was still in the center of her dressing room changing and Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory of their last encounter. She watched Samantha's demeanor change, her face now pathetically love struck.

"He's not the bartender anymore, Liv - goes to show you how long it's been! He's been promoted and in my mind we are happily married and have _beautiful_ children."

Olivia smiled at her reply and shook her head in playful disgust. She loved the fact her friend was so open to falling in love but hated the way she practically threw herself at men...another reason she stopped joining her colleagues after work.

The two women continued getting ready and she took the time to think about Samantha's request. Deep down, part of her wanted to show Fitz off. It was an irrational motivation but one that wouldn't leave her mind. She caught Samantha's glance through the mirror and saw her big brown eyes begging for her to day yes.

"One drink, Liv. Come on... _please_."

Olivia placed her make up removal kit back into the drawer and stood, facing her now dressed friend. Instead of answering she walked across and opened the door, letting Fitz back in. He was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest looking as handsome as ever. She inhaled slowly at the sight, resting her head against the door. He turned to look her way and smiled and before she could even say a word, Samantha was at her side taking over in true Samantha fashion.

"Fitz...please talk some sense into Olivia. We're meeting down the street for drinks and she won't join us... _again_ ,"

Olivia shot Sam a look and her friend backed down in defeat. Fitz eventually came in and the three of them stood in the center of the room silent.

"Goodbye, Samantha." Olivia said, annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

Samantha shared one last look of plea before making her way out. Olivia completely ignored her, instead turning her attention back to Fitz the moment the door closed. His hands were now inside his jeans pockets, his face poised and serious.

"Are you up to having one drink?" Olivia asked.

A small smile escaped his face and Fitz walked closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm up to whatever you're up to," he responded softly. Olivia opened his sports coat and slipped her hands inside. His body was warm and she loved how his after shave mixed with his cologne.

"I'll give my parents a call on the way there. We'll stay for one drink, that's it..."

* * *

Fitz opened the door to Hudson's Piano Bar and allowed Olivia to enter before him. They walked hand in hand to the the very back where Samantha was sitting close to a tall blonde, her hand flirtatiously touching his knee from time to time. Samantha smiled and stood when she spotted them while Fitz kissed her cheek before heading over to the bar.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Samantha screeched, greeting Olivia hello. They chatted for a bit and she decided to share her latest news with Sam.

"I left a message for my parents to meet me for brunch tomorrow...I think it's time they meet Fitz." She paused and turned to briefly look in Fitz's direction. He was still ordering their drinks and she couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders from behind. "I may need more than one drink to prepare," she finally continued, returning her attention back to Samantha.

Her friend's eyes grew wide at the comment and she lovingly touched Olivia's arm in sympathy.

"I see your friend joined you," Olivia commented looking the gentlemen behind Samantha over.

"He kissed me on the cheek hello," Samantha beamed quickly shifting gears and smiling at Olivia's observation. "Don't we look good together? I need him _not_ to be taken, Liv. Why are the good ones always taken."

"I'm taken," Fitz crooned, purposely interrupting them. He kissed Olivia's temple and placed his arm around her pulling her body towards him.

" _You_ are most certainly taken," Olivia replied matter of factly.

She turned and kissed him softly on the lips, ignoring the gawking stares from across the room. Samantha huffed at the public display of affection and turned back to join her crush, leaving Olivia and Fitz alone.

"The music's nice."

Olivia eyes followed the tune and she quickly caught sight of the singer behind the piano. He was an older African American gentlemen with a raspy voice singing a blues song she wasn't familiar with.

"It is nice," she responded. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"And why's that?" Fitz asked, honestly curious. They were now seated in a small sectional near the others and she checked her phone wondering if her parents received her message.

"I dunno..." She finally responded. This has never been my thing. It's more Samantha's," she replied with a laugh. They both turned to look at Sam who was in her element, the epitome of a single New York woman looking to find love.

Moments later a young brunette in a short mini skirt appeared handing them both their drinks. Olivia took a generous sip of red wine and leaned in closer to Fitz who was doing the same with his bourdon. They quickly became introverts, focusing on themselves, oblivious to anyone and everyone around them.

One drink eventually turned into three and it was nearly midnight when Olivia stood, asking Fitz to dance with her. A local band was now playing and it was the first slow song of the night. She watched Fitz slip out of his sports coat and drape it across his chair before joining her. A few couples were already dancing and it didn't take them long to fall into a comfort rhythm, swaying back and forth to the music.

"I think I'm drunk," Olivia giggled against Fitz's chest. He smiled and lifted her chin up so her lips met his in the air.

He kissed her gently, cupping one hand on her cheek until the kiss instantly deepened. Olivia suddenly felt hot and knew the wine was getting the best of her. Within no time she grew light headed and horny and wanted nothing more than to have Fitz's dick inside of her.

"I need two minutes in the ladies room," she said reluctantly breaking free. "And then we're out of here."

Olivia didn't wait for Fitz to answer and quickly made her way to the corner of the bar. She slipped inside and set her clutch down staring at the mirror on the wall. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and she smoothed her hair out of her face, touching her mouth in awe. She looked her outfit over and took her black jacket off, hanging it on the hook outside the door. A knock sounded, startling Olivia and she returned her attention back to the mirror letting the person know she'd be right out.

"It's me," a deep voice instantly echoed through the wood.

Olivia froze and stared at her reflection for a moment, her heartbeat nearly beating out of her chest. Without thinking she unlocked the door and Fitz quickly entered, standing directly behind her and latching the door locked once again. They stared at one another in the mirror for a long while and Olivia knew by the look on his face exactly why he was there.

"Tell me you've never done this before," she breathed out.

" _Never_ ," was all he replied.

Olivia closed her eyes at his words and leaned against his body unable to look at him any longer. Fitz took the gesture for what it was worth and spun her around, picking her up in the process. Before long Olivia was sitting on the edge of the sink unfastening Fitz's belt. Deja Vu set in from their earlier encounter and within seconds Olivia's pants were lowered and around her knees. A mixture of their liquor radiated between them and Olivia reached behind her, pulling the faucet on full blast.

Water gushed into the sink and the loud sound was welcomed, stifling her moans that were beginning to enter the air. Fitz entered her roughly and without warning, giving her no time for her insides to adjust to his length. Her body was overheated and she felt herself beginning to sweat. Olivia clawed his back as his next thrust entered her once again. His hands were now at her shirt, pumping the outside of her bra with his large hand. They were like savages, all over one another and when their lips finally collided, Fitz sucked her tongue so hard she whimpered inside his mouth at the contact.

"I need to be quick, baby...cum for me...I know you're close." Fitz was first to pull away and immediately went to her ear.

His tone had a sexy edge to it - something she never really heard from him before - and it washed like a heat wave all over her body. Fitz sucked her neck, licking her skin repeatedly and she palmed the wall near the door as her orgasm ripped through her body.

 _ **"Jesus, Fitz,"**_ she pleaded into the air. ** _"I'm cuming..."_** Her abdomen tightened as her legs squeezed tight, digging her heels into his backside.

Fitz suddenly stilled, holding Olivia in place until her body finally calmed. She could feel the back of his shirt sticking to his skin and the realization of what they were doing suddenly took hold. The wine made her feel invincible and she soon willed Fitz into finding his own release.

She reached in between their bodies and slipped her hands down around the back of his balls, cupping them with her right hand. Fitz grunted against the side of her hair and emptied inside of her forcefully, his sounds leaving her tipsy body unearthed and completely exposed.

An eternity seemed to pass before Fitz slowly withdrew himself, pulling out from inside her. He helped steady Olivia onto her feet who slowly pulled her panties and jeans back up, fastening them closed. Beads of sweat adored Fitz's forehead leaving parts his hair wet and curly. Olivia handed him some paper towels from the wall before turning to look herself over in the mirror. She looked a mess...like she had just been fucked in a bathroom and quickly picked her clutch up from the floor and opened the inside. Fitz's eyes remained fixated on her and she could feel his stare from behind.

His arm reached around her and turned the faucet off. It was an innocent gesture but his slight brush against her skin left another surge of energy all throughout her body.

"I'll go say our goodbyes and wait for you outside the door," he said behind her.

Olivia looked at his reflection through the mirror and nodded her head. His white button up was in disarray and she loved the fact he could have cared less about it. He kissed the back of her head and squeezed her elbow, unlocking the door next to the them. The second he was gone she took care of her personal needs and returned to look herself over in the mirror. After a few touch ups, she looked better - but couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

 _What was becoming of her?_ She used to look down on friends who acted like this, calling them choice words behind their backs. Now she was one of them and she hardly recognized herself in the mirror.

A sound outside the door brought her back to reality and she quickly came back to her senses. She paused once more before finally opening the door back up. Fitz was waiting outside as promised, his dark navy sports coat back on his body. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled the moment the door opened. He helped Olivia put her jacket back on before linking his fingers with hers.

They walked hand in hand back out through the bar just as they had entered; each of them welcoming the fresh air outside. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked towards the theater heading straight for the parking garage. Her high heels clanked loudly on the concrete and she spotted the **_III_** on the license plate at the far end of the last row. Fitz opened the door for her and she slid in, placing her clutch on her lap.

Seconds later, Fitz joined her and closed the door to the drivers side. The ignition roared to life and he was about to back out of the parking spot when her phone buzzed. She pulled her cell out and saw she had several missed texts messages. One was from her mom from a few hours ago; close to the time she called earlier. She scrolled immediately to the message and read it, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

 _I will not be joining you tomorrow morning._

Olivia shook her head at the message and fought the urge to curse loudly. Fitz turned to look at her and she handed him her cell so he could read the text. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the leather desperately trying to keep calm.

Maya Pope was not backing down.

"Does this mean your father _is_ meeting us?" Fitz asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice and embarrassment quickly set in.

"I don't know what the fuck it means," she inadvertently snapped back.

Silence filled the car and Olivia felt her phone being placed back onto her lap. Her head began to throb and she felt herself wanting to cry...her emotions now on the verge of spilling over. She kept her eyes closed until the car came to a complete stop, the engine now turning off. When she opened them back up Fitz was facing her, concern spread across his face.

"Please get me upstairs."

It was the only thing she could get to come out of her mouth that wouldn't make her cry. Fitz didn't hesitate hopping out of the car and within seconds her door flew open. The walk inside her building was fuzzy and she regretted drinking so much wine.

For reasons she couldn't understand she suddenly felt like an exposed child who was sneaking in past curfew. Fitz held her close and she could sense his worry. When they entered the elevator, the bellman didn't join them and she assumed Fitz once again gave him money so they could take the ride up to top floor alone.

"Don't shut down on me," Fitz blurted, breaking the silence.

"Why do you even love me?" Olivia countered. She felt sad and it didn't take long for her self loathing to kick in.

Out of nowhere Fitz pressed the stop button and slowly the elevator came to a halt. Olivia turned to look at him in surprise when she saw the anger on his face.

"Do not ever ask me that again!" His eyes were red and his jaw clenched with each passing second.

Olivia broke eye contact and looked away, unsure of how to respond. She shouldn't allow her mother to have such power over her yet the liquor inside diminished all rationale in the quickest way possible. She eventually pressed another button and moments later the elevator started up again, once again headed to the top floor. Olivia moved to the side of the elevator and rested her head in the palm of her hands, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

When the doors finally opened Fitz walked ahead of her and unlocked the door leaving Olivia behind. She was too upset to care that he didn't wait for her and she hurriedly undressed, kicking her heels off near her bed. The shower turned on in her bathroom and soon Fitz appeared, handing Olivia two aspirin and a small glass of water.

 _"Drink."_

Olivia took the medicine from his hand and watched him turn away and disappear into the bathroom. She swallowed the pills and set the glass down, continuing to undress alone in her bedroom. She could hear Fitz in the shower and after a few minutes she went into the bathroom and washed up refusing to look at herself in the mirror. It never ceased to amaze her how fast an evening could turn south and she simply wanted nothing more than to get into her own bed and sleep...

* * *

It was a little past 1:00 in the morning when Olivia's head finally hit the pillow. Fitz was soon to join her and she was grateful he didn't turn on a light on when entering the room. She buried her face into the sheets a tried to silence her mind.

"We're going tomorrow to have brunch. And we're going to enjoy our morning together regardless of who the hell shows up." His voice was low and bitter and tears instantly filled her eyes.

"She's never going to accept us," Olivia whispered moving closer towards him. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and inhaled slowly, his chest rising and falling beneath her.

"Maybe not, Olivia. But that's not our problem." His voice was angry and she didn't know how to make it better.

Silence filled the room and Olivia closed her eyes hoping sleep would bring her some clarity. Several minutes passed before Fitz spoke again, his words causing her eyes to open.

"Why do you love me?" Fitz asked, his tone barely above a whisper. Hearing the question hurt her heart and she understood why it made him so angry.

"I'm sorry I asked you that, Fitz. That wasn't fair." She slowly climbed on top of him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled so good...so clean and she regretted not joining him in the shower.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and more silence filled the room. Olivia tried to quiet her mind but his question still lingered in the air and she wanted it to get answered. She kissed his neck softly a few times before finally responding to his question.

"You're a part of me now...it's like I don't even have a choice...if that makes any sense-"

"It makes perfect sense, Livvie. Perfect sense." Fitz responded, cutting her off.

He kissed her hairline and Olivia snuggled against him more, her insides finally calming down. She closed her eyes again when Fitz spoke, validating everything she had been feeling.

"There's no going back for me, Liv. I met you - we fell in love - that's the moral of this story. Regardless of what your parents think, our future is bright. I can see it. I just hope you see it, too. That's why I don't want you to question my love, baby. What we have isn't wrong...and what we _do_ isn't wrong. Love shouldn't be so conditional or have stipulations. And that includes a parents love." Fitz spoke softly...gently...giving her the words she needed to hear.

After a while, she responded and hoped her thinking made sense. It was late and her mind was tired, her body already shutting down on her.

"I'm doing things with you, Fitz...things that would normally go against everything I stand for. What we did in the bar...that's not me-"

"We made love in a bathroom, Livvie. Don't read so much into it. We're two consenting adults in a very new relationship. Don't be so hard on yourself. Truthfully, I think this is your mother talking."

Olivia slid off Fitz, resuming her earlier position next to him. What he said had a lot of merit and it stung in ways she couldn't even process. Fitz lifted his arm so she could get comfortable and Olivia closed her eyes for the last time that night. She was too tired to think anymore and knew rest was exactly what she needed. Fitz kissed the top of her head a few more times before finally bidding her goodnight.

"Get some rest, baby. Despite all thats going on, we do have a lot to celebrate...don't forget we're going to be official homeowners soon." His words sunk in deep and she buried her face against his skin, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. Visions of them choosing their land resurfaced and a smile spread across her face.

"How do you always know exactly what I need?" She sleepily asked.

"You know what I need, too." Fitz replied. "That's what makes us so special..."


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Xoxoxo_

 _Chapter 32: Memory Lane_

Fitz's morning stubble was something Olivia missed more than she cared to admit. The way it brushed her inner thigh was unlike anything she ever experienced as a woman. It made her feel sexy...desired...and she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact he loved waking her up in this manner.

"Fitz, no..."

Her mind was groggy and she nearly giggled at the tickle his hair caused against her skin. His head was in between her legs, kissing his way up to her crowned jewel. Her bedroom was slowly filling with light and she chastised herself for not showering with him the night before.

" _Stop_...I need to shower..."

His tongue licked her skin in response, entering her slit in one fluid motion. Her back arched at the contact and she moaned loudly into the air now thankful he didn't listen to her. Her fingers withered into the sheets and once again they became her safe haven. Her pleas for him to stop now turned into cries of pleasure and the more she moved, the harder his slightly calloused hands pressed down on her hips.

A wave of heat was quick to erupt and she was barely able to complete her orgasm when his tongue retrieved from inside. No words were spoken when he slithered on top of her body, bending her leg from behind the knee and slowly entering her. His face was now buried in her neck and she could smell her own saltiness around his lips. She was never prepared waking up in this manner yet when she did, she simply didn't want their time together to end.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz and dug her heals into his backside. His mouth began to graze her skin and she loved how he kissed her neckline with an open mouth. They collided beautifully, fit perfectly, and their sounds of passion filled the room as the sun's rays began to enter.

"Talk to me..."

She no longer shied away from letting him know exactly what she needed and Fitz quickly obliged making his way up to her ear.

"Let go, baby," he roughly whispered. "I love tasting you first thing in the morning..."

His words spread through her like rapid wildfire and it was exactly what she needed. The muscles in her stomach tightened and her mind drifted back into a dream like state as her body convulsed again and again and again...

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the shower and eyed Fitz across her bathroom. He was shaving and she watched in fascination as his back muscles flexed from behind. She continued to towel dry her body off when he finally broke the silence and brought up the inevitable.

"Are you going to touch base with your Dad and see if he'll be joining us?"

His razor clanked loudly on the granite and she heard the water in the sink slosh around. She made her way behind him and couldn't help but envision a bathroom that had a double sink.

"We need a bigger bathroom," she responded, purposely avoiding his question.

She reached behind him and grabbed a few of her morning essentials before moving to her small vanity in the corner of the bathroom. Fitz watched her through the mirror, patiently waiting for her response. Olivia began to apply her eye make up first before finally answering his question.

"I'm not calling him. If he shows up, great. If he doesn't, I think we need to follow your advice and enjoy ourselves."

Fitz remained quiet and eventually pulled a lever in the sink. Olivia heard the water rapidly begin to drain but didn't offer anything more about her parents. She watched him turn through the mirror and face her, drying his skin off with a towel. Within seconds, he hovered behind and kissed her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder. His skin was smooth and she smiled at him, rubbing his face with her fingers.

"What time is your flight again?" Olivia asked. Fitz remained still and watched as she applied her make up. His face grew solemn and she hated having to even ask the question.

"I need to be at the airport no later than six."

"I'm sorry I can't wait with you," Olivia responded. She imagined having to watch him board the plane and the thought made her feel sick inside.

Fitz stood at the comment and grabbed his clothes hanging on the nearby hook untying his towel. He tossed it on the hamper and began to dress for the day thinking about Olivia's words. Part of him was glad she wouldn't be accompanying him to the airport. He didn't want to relive having to say goodbye in that manner and tried to decide the best way in sharing his feelings.

"I'll be back soon enough, Livvie...I've been meaning to ask you something." He paused and pulled a dark blue sweater over his head, before continuing. "I need to swing by the reno sometime before I leave. Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to," Olivia quickly answered. "Let's stop by after brunch..."

* * *

It was 10:30 sharp when Eli Pope entered the restaurant. Olivia immediately spotted him and she instinctively grabbed Fitz's wrist at the sight. They were seated in a secluded area in the back of the restaurant looking over their menus, each of them trying not to expect too much that morning. Fitz turned when she touched him and followed Olivia's stare across the room. Her father looked around for a few moments and eventually saw them, his face stoic and serious. He truthfully had no idea what to expect and for the first time ever he felt actually felt nervous.

Eli was dressed in a business casual suit and finally approached them, making his way through the room. His eyes focused on Olivia who eventually stood and greeted her father at the end of the table. She wore a dark fitted dress with knee high boots and looked as elegant as Fitz has ever seen her. Her father kissed her on the cheek and exchanged a few words with Olivia he couldn't hear before making his way over towards Fitz.

Olivia introduced and the two most important men in her life, and they cordially shook hands. Fitz was quick to motion their waiter over once Eli sat down. The air was a bit awkward for a few minutes and both Fitz and Olivia began to talk at the same time, each of them wanting to break the silence.

Eli looked amused and smiled at them, before lifting his menu up to look it over. He asked Olivia about the show the night before and listened as she shared a few details. The waiter soon appeared and both of them were equally surprised when Eli ordered two drinks, letting their server know they would be expecting another guest that was running late.

 _"Mom's coming?"_ Olivia interrupted, her voice nearly shocked.

"Yes, she is. She's running late. I came from the office this morning." His voice was crisp and Fitz could see the apparent shock on her face.

"She sent me a text last night, saying she wouldn't be joining us-"

"I know she did. I changed her mind," he stated matter of factly. "Fitz, I hear you're overseeing the renovation on fifth..."

The rest of his words became a blur as Olivia tried to process the news. It was clear Eli was avoiding discussing her mother and she truly had no idea what to make of the revelation. " _He_ " changed her mind. His words replayed in her mind and she slowly began to wonder maybe her parents relationship was not at all what it seemed...

Olivia listened as Fitz and Eli discussed a variety of topics, ranging from his architectural firm to where he attended his undergrad. Nearly twenty minutes past and when she lifted her mimosa and took another generous drink. She tried to engage herself in their conversation as best she could but unfortunately couldn't calm her nerves. This was an important moment for her and the last thing she wanted was her mother to make a fool of herself.

As if on cue, she saw Maya enter the restaurant from afar. Her mother was dressed beautifully, sporting a designer dress with a matching jacket. She slipped her hand on Fitz's upper thigh and squeezed while her mother made her way to their back table. Fitz subtly turned her way and followed her gaze once again as he did earlier. Eli must have noticed their faces and he turned to also look in Maya's direction.

Both Fitz and Eli stood when she finally arrived while Olivia remained seated. She watched her father kiss her mothers cheek and Fitz immediately extended his hand. Maya shook it and smiled and then looked at her daughter as if she expected some type of greeting. Neither of them spoke to one another and awkward silence once again fell over them. Eli immediately took over the conversation and brought Maya up to speed about some things he learned about Fitz when their waiter returned and took everyone's order.

Irritation set in and Olivia couldn't believe her parents, especially her mother, were going to act as if no bad blood had been shed. She suddenly felt Fitz's hand on her leg when she realized the waiter was waiting for her to speak.

"I can't decide," she lied, smiling to the older gentleman. "Please come back to me..."

Once the orders were all finally taken, Fitz changed the topic of conversation and tried to make small talk with Maya, asking her about her time on Broadway. She swiftly diverted the conversation back to Fitz, her words making Olivia feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm certain you know how concerned I am about your relationship with my daughter," she began speaking as if Olivia weren't in the room. "Maybe one day when you become a parent, you will understand."

"Mother, don't talk about as if I'm not here," Olivia quickly chimed in. Fitz reached for her hand that rested on the table and squeezed it briefly before returning his hand back to her leg. Eli cleared his throat and looked at Maya before taking over the conversation yet again.

"Olivia...I, too, was very surprised to hear how serious you two have become. But that's not going to keep us from supporting you," he said looking more at Maya than Olivia.

It was the first time in her entire life she witnessed her father speak with such authority...especially to her mother. Eli had always been so laid back and passive, it surprised her immensely and she wasn't even certain how to respond.

"I don't want either of you to see us as the enemy," her father continued, this time looking directly at Fitz.

"Mr. Pope, Mrs. Pope," Fitz politely interjected. "I'm going to be completely honest with you...I'm in love with your daughter. I can't imagine how that must sound considering the amount of time we've known one another...but I promise my intentions with Olivia are good."

Olivia's eyes watered at the realization this was the first time in her life any man uttered these kind of words to her parents.

"My concern goes well beyond the amount of time you've known one another. It's difficult to watch your daughter suddenly behave so differently and _not_ be concerned."

Olivia watched her mother closely and shook her head at the words. She crossed her legs under the table, moving Fitz's hand higher up her thigh and out of her way. This was getting out of hand and she wasn't going to remain silent any longer.

"This is what I know, Mother," she began, looking directly at Maya. "I want you _both_ to be apart of my life. And you may be right...we may be rushing into this and my behavior may be changing or different or whatever you might think but how I'm making **YOU** feel is not my problem. My problem is the way you're treating me. It's unfair and despite what you think, it's undeserving."

Olivia turned to look at Fitz who subtly nodded in her direction, giving her the encouragement to continue.

"I know for a fact I've made many mistakes...and you both were there to help me through it. But I can't live in fear the rest of my life. I love, Fitz. Very much...so much that we've decided to build a home together. We chose the land yesterday."

Both Maya and Eli looked at her with wide eyes and her mother was first to react both physically and verbally. She sat back in her chair and looked at her father, as if mentally begging him to say something. Eli looked from Olivia to Fitz several times and remained silent for a long while. Everyone grew incredibly uncomfortable until Fitz finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Mrs. Pope, I have every intention of one day marrying, Olivia."

" **Marriage**! Olivia! My God, have you learned **_nothing_**?" Maya interrupted, completely ignoring Fitz. Her voice was desperate and for the first time, Olivia could see real emotion on her face.

"Fitz, you and Olivia are grown adults and how you choose your living arrangements is none of our business," Eli said, interrupting his wife. He turned to look at Maya before continuing. "What _is_ our business is that you make Olivia happy. That's all we've ever wanted for you, honey. We may not always show it but it is what we want. And if we've hurt you in any way, we apologize."

He was looking directly at Olivia now and she reached across the table and grabbed her fathers hand. Listening to him silence her mother was one thing but him _apologizing_ for Maya **truly** was a first and her emotions were close to spilling over.

Maya remained quiet and Olivia could feel her stare. She chose to keep her attention on her father who gracefully steered the conversation away from their relationship back over to Fitz and his involvement with the building in the heart of Manhattan. Olivia knew her father had no architectural background so his interest in what Fitz did for a living was purely out of love for his daughter.

The food eventually arrived and more awkward silence set in. Fitz and Eli talked the majority of the time and Olivia appreciated the distraction. Considering how brunch began, the fact everyone will still seated and eating spoke volumes. Fitz tried to include Olivia in conversation a few times and he was quick to compliment nearly everything about her...especially her theatrical talent. Eli shared his favorite childhood story Olivia heard a dozen times and could feel her cheeks blushing.

"She lined up every stuffed animal in her room every night...and they all had names...every last one. She would sing to them for hours and just when you thought she was finally done, she'd start all over."

Eli looked at Olivia lovingly and she smiled at her father recalling the memory as if it was yesterday. Most of the songs were her mothers favorite and it was just one of the many examples of how much she looked up to Maya. Fitz rubbed her back at the end of the story and shared more than once how much he loved watching her perform on stage.

When the waiter returned with the check, Eli didn't hesitate in paying for the meal. The conversation continued to be pleasant, with Maya the only one not participating. Even though her silence was expected it didn't bother Olivia as much anymore. Everything was out in the open and her father made it clear no matter what _he_ would be supporting them. She hoped maybe in time, so would her mother...

* * *

Olivia and Fitz sat in bumper to bumper traffic, slowly making their way to fifth avenue. They were discussing brunch and Fitz began to question her last serious relationship. It didn't surprise her in the least and she slightly turned her body to face him.

"His name was...is...Daniel," she began, starting with the basics. "He's my age...we met at an audition and ended up being casted as the lead couple in a show you've probably never heard of."

She paused and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Fitz remained serious and didn't respond so Olivia continued as best she could.

"Long story short, he ended up moving in with me, much to my parents disapproval. We lived together for about six months, maybe less."

"Why didn't your parents like him?" Fitz asked, turning to look at her briefly. The sun was bright and she watched him reach for his sunglasses in the console and place them on, waiting for her to answer.

"A lot of reasons, really," she replied. It wasn't something she enjoyed reliving and she hoped her answers were sufficient enough without giving away too many personal details...

"Daniel didn't want to share the spotlight and my mother picked up on it before I did. The show we were in was a huge hit and ended up receiving six Tony nominations...my first ever as a leading actress. He was also nominated-"

"How did he hurt you, Livvie?" Fitz asked, cutting to the chase and taking her completely off guard.

He turned to look at her again, his voice stern but soft. She paused for a long moment and Fitz turned into a nearby parking garage, taking his glasses off the moment the sun was no longer a factor. She too, lifted her sunglasses off her nose and placed them on her head before finally answering him.

"He had a girlfriend, a very serious girlfriend the entire time we were together. I was just a stepping stone...it's a very long complicated story, this industry can be so cut throat..." Her mind drifted for a moment before finally sharing her painful confession. "I found them together in my condo. I think he... _they_...wanted me to find them. I've always thought it was planned-"

"Olivia...I'm so sorry," Fitz interjected, cutting her off.

They were now parked and Fitz was unbuckled and looking directly at her. She could hear the sorrow in his voice and she shook her head at the memory, as if doing so would erase everything.

"My mother ruined him professionally. I'm embarrassed to even admit that but she did. No one hired him after we broke up which only made things between us even worse. He spread awful rumors about me and last I heard he moved to LA and ended up marrying the woman I found him with. I was so naive, Fitz...there were _so_ many signs and I stupidly chose to ignore them all."

"How long ago was all this?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"About three years ago."

Olivia paused and studied him for a moment, trying to decide if she should bring up his ex. She wanted him to know Maya mentioned Aubrey to her but hoped it didn't scare him away...that was the _last_ thing she wanted.

"Fitz..." She began with slight hesitation. "My mother knows about Aubrey...I have no idea how - but she knows you were once engaged."

His eyes narrowed and silence filled the car. Embarrassment filled her and she prayed this didn't make him upset.

"The woman we ran into a few weeks ago...I can't remember her name...her husband looked very familiar...I still can't place him, but that's probably how she knows. I remember that woman asking about your mother...is it possible she called her?"

Olivia leaned her head against the leather and sat deep in thought for a long time. The woman they ran into, Paige Newsome, _did_ know her mother well. And if her husband somehow knew Fitz or his ex, that would explain it. She just wished her mother would have told her if Paige did indeed giver her a call.

"I guess it's possible," Olivia finally answered.

"Baby, your mother can ask me anything she'd like to know about Aubrey. I have nothing to hide-"

"I know you don't," Olivia interrupted. "Fitz, I'm ready to end this trip down memory lane...you're leaving in a few hours..."

Fitz smiled and nodded his head in agreement, kissing the back of her hand.

"Of course...this won't take long. Are you ready?" He asked, taking his seat belt off.

Olivia nodded and grabbed her purse, placing it in her lap. Fitz opened his door and walked around the car, eventually opening Olivia's side. She climbed out with ease and leaned against the door, pulling Fitz by the waist into her. He smiled and kissed her gently, nuzzling her nose from side to side in the process.

"Just for the record, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I know what you shared hurt but thank God you guys didn't work out...I would've never found you."

Olivia kissed him softly and couldn't speak, a huge lump now forming in her throat. She wanted him to stop talking but he continued, showering her with the love he needed her to feel.

"And thank you for this morning," Fitz whispered against her lips. "Thank you for telling your parents exactly how you felt about me."

"Fitz, it's _ME_ who should be thanking _YOU_ ," she quickly hushed him, silencing him with her finger.

It was Fitz that leaned in and kissed her softly this time, his tongue slightly grazing the inside of her mouth. Everything inside Olivia grew warm and the lump that once formed disappeared, her body now responding to him as if it were on autopilot.

"When we're done here, how about we go back back to my place...we can finish thanking each other properly there."

Her voice was sarcastically suggestive and she purposely rubbed her body against his in all the right places. Fitz moaned at the contact and Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and with good intention while Fitz's hands roamed her body freely, making certain no curve went untouched.

Fitz was the first to break contact and gently pulled her by the hand, making his way towards the busy street. Olivia chuckled at how fast he walked and she couldn't help but comment on his obvious hurry.

"Eager to get me naked again, Mr. Grant?" she teased. Fitz interlocked his fingers with hers and kissed her temple.

"Eager to taste you again," he whispered against her hairline...


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: The Good and Bad_

 _"Find someone who makes you realize three things: one that home is not a place but a feeling. Two, that time is not measured by a clock but by moments. And three, that heartbeats are not heard, but felt and shared." ~Unknown_

* * *

The building that was being renovated on Fifth Avenue was nearly vacant and Olivia couldn't believe Fitz was still making her wear a hard hat. Even with her best protesting, Fitz insisted, explaining it was for her own safety. She loved watching how serious he became and fought the playful urge to tease. Instead, she did as she was asked and took in the opportunity with an open mind.

Fitz was all business and it fascinated her to see him become so meticulous during what seemed like his own inspection process. Although she truly didn't understand exactly what he was doing, she enjoyed watching him. They stayed in the building at least an hour, walking through several floors, including the very top level. On their way back downstairs, Fitz grew quiet and Olivia grabbed his hand.

It was evident they were nearing the end of his walk-through and it surprised Olivia when Fitz started to open up about the trial. It was the first mention of it the entire weekend and she honestly felt relieved when he brought up the subject. She listened carefully and tried not to ask too many questions, hoping in time things would make more sense.

"My lawyer thinks this particular type of lawsuit should've been easily negotiated outside of court. And because the man suing me isn't budging I've been warned this could possibly be a personal vendetta."

"I can't imagine why, Fitz. I mean that seems so far fetched."

They were now near the front entrance and Olivia stood by the window with her arms crossed. The day was beautiful...not a cloud in the sky and worry suddenly began to set in. Fitz began to explain his lawyers thinking and the more she listened, the more questions she had. Despite her curiosity she decided to play things safe and ask Marisa more about the trial later on.

Fitz eventually changed the subject and went back to examining a few things around the room. She watched him take his cell out and take a few pictures of certain exposed walls. When he finished, he looked at Olivia and smiled, looking affectionately at her hard hat.

Olivia felt the need to share her gratitude about this experience. Even though she had no idea what he was actually doing most of the time, it still meant a lot to her. This was clearly his passion and she loved being a part of something they made him so happy.

"I'm really glad you brought me here," she began, while they heading for the door. Sawdust was everywhere and Fitz kept a steady hand near her waist making certain she stepped across the floor without tripping over anything.

"The hat suits you," he teased, flashing her a wide boyish grin. She felt his smile infectious and reached for her hat, finally taking it off as Fitz opened the door for her. Olivia took some time to smooth her hair out and watched as Fitz looked around inside the building one last time.

After a while, he took his hat off too and Olivia watched him place them back inside the door on the ground before latching the door behind him. He pulled out a key from his pocket and locked the dead bolt. The street was semi crowded and Olivia grabbed her sunglasses and placed them back on, scanning the people around her. They began walking down the street when Fitz grabbed hold of her hand, interlocking fingers with her.

It was a simple gesture yet Olivia loved the meaning behind it. He never shied away from showing his affection and it made her feel giddy, once again that young school girl vibe taking over. The realization of his impending departure surfaced and Olivia rested her head against his arm, quickly pushing her thoughts aside. Out of nowhere a persistent bark could be heard causing several people to turn in unison.

Olivia and Fitz crossed the street and saw a small Pomeranian with a very long leash barking non stop. It seemed frightened and neither of them could believe no one seemed to be claiming the animal. They both looked around for its owner and the dog stood against the wall moving around in circles at all the people passing by.

"He has to belong to someone," Olivia said, letting go of Fitz's hand.

She reluctantly approached the dog and bent down, somewhat afraid to pick it up. Fitz was soon to follow and also bent low, his hand reaching for its collar.

"I bet he got away from its dog walker," Olivia began. "Look how long his leash is."

"He doesn't have a collar, just the leash," Fitz replied. He took his collar off and lifted the animal, his face instantly getting lick after lick.

"Awe, he really likes you..."

Olivia wasn't really good with animals and wasn't certain what to do. Fitz seemed like a complete natural and she suddenly could help but feel slightly awkward. People continued to pass by and no one claimed the animal. She turned around, looking back and forth down each side of the street hoping to find the dogs owner.

"Have you ever had a pet?" Fitz asked.

"No...I'm hardly ever home." She came across more verbose than she intended and hoped she didn't offend him. The truth was she didn't have the first clue about animals.

"He seems really sweet. Do you want to hold him?"

Fitz was petting the small dog who was now calm and looking at Olivia. His ears were perked high into the air and it made her want to laugh. She put her arms out and Fitz handed over the dog, who immediately began licking her chin, similar to the way he behaved when Fitz first picked him up. Fitz hovered over both of them and Olivia tucked the fur-ball under her arm and watched as Fitz rubbed him behind the ears.

"What do we do?" Olivia asked, truly baffled.

This was obviously someone's pet and she hated knowing he was missing. Fitz continued to look around the busy New York street but no one paid them any attention; most of them too self absorbed in their own lives and conversation. Fitz took out his cell and Olivia watched him look up the number to the nearest pet shelter. They both began to walk down the street when a young man on his bike caught their attention. He had a worried look on his face and was shouting the name " _Boxer_ " again and again.

The pup began to bark at his name and Fitz took him back into his arms. Olivia flagged the kid down and the moment he saw them, a sigh of relief spread across his face. He peddled quickly over and the closer he got the more "Boxer" began to bark.

"OH THANK GOD! You have him!" The young man bellowed.

Olivia guessed he was in his very early twenties, possibly late teens. Fitz handed the dog over who resisted the exchange.

"We found him over there," Fitz said pointing behind them. The young man dialed a number in his cell and looked at the nearest street sign, telling whoever he was on the phone where they were located.

"My boss is on his way now," he breathed out. "Boxer got away from me about 10 blocks back. I can't believe you found him. I've searched everywhere."

Fitz gave Boxer one last pet and Olivia smiled at their exchange. After a few more thank you's, they turned around and began to head back in the opposite direction towards the parking garage they parked in. When they finally returned to his car, he opened the door for Olivia who slipped in and waited for Fitz to join her on the drivers side.

"I'm glad that ended well. I was getting a bit nervous," Fitz said, placing his seat belt on.

"That was definitely a first for me," Olivia replied. "You typically don't see dogs in the city unless you're at a park."

Olivia slightly turned her body to face him and checked her watch. They had a few hours until it was time for her to head into work. Fitz reached for his sunglasses from the center console and placed them on as soon as they left the garage. The traffic was usually heavy and Olivia watched Fitz for a while before finally responding.

"Did you ever have a dog?" She continued, honestly curious. The image of seeing him with the little animal was now etched in her mind.

"I did," Fitz replied, looking her way briefly. He had taken his coat off when they parked earlier and she admired the crisp long sleeve button up. A very thin coat of sawdust rested along his shoulders and Olivia brushed it off with her hands hoping he would continue.

"I actually had two growing up...they both passed of old age. When Marisa came along and she ended up being allergic so we never had anymore."

"How old _is_ Marisa?" Olivia asked. It suddenly dawned on her there was most likely at least a couple decades in difference.

"She'll be 30 this summer. I was a senior in high school when she was born." Hearing his answer out loud made her shake her head. She simply couldn't believe he was nearly 50 years old.

"You really don't look 49," Olivia responded.

"My parents had me very young...both of them were in their early twenties. We struggled for a while before my Dad was finally able to finish school."

His revelation surprised her but it explained why they probably waited so long to have his sister. She couldn't help but admire his family. They seemed so solid and she hoped to one day meet his father...

* * *

They finally arrived back at her condominium around 1:00. The plan was Fitz would take Olivia to work and visit for while until he needed to leave for the airport. She would drive his car back to her place that night where it would stay until he returned after the trial. His car had been parked at the hotel he was originally staying at when they first met and Olivia made it clear she wanted Fitz to stay with her when he did return to the city.

Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye again at an airport and they both agreed it would feel more natural if they parted in this manner. She felt more hopeful this time and even though she was dreading saying goodbye their plans seem to feel right.

When they finally reached the top floor, Fitz opened her door and allowed her to enter before him. His jacket rested across his forearm and Olivia grabbed it and hung it up in her coat closet. Her shoes were the first to come off and she watched Fitz toss his keys on the kitchen counter before heading to the refrigerator for a drink.

Things felt so effortless between them. And it made Olivia feel like they had been together for much longer than they actually had been. She was in the middle of undressing in the bedroom when Fitz joined her. His shirt was untucked and he carried a tall glass of iced water in his hand. He placed the drink on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed watching Olivia's every move.

"I'm going to miss you."

His voice was low and Olivia turned at his words. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor and she went to him, sitting on his lap in only her bra and panties. Fitz helped her straddle his waist and wrapped his arms around her small body. They faced each other nose to nose and Olivia hugged his neck, trying not to get emotional.

"I wish I could be there."

Again, it was the first thing to pop into her mind and she couldn't help feeling this way. She suddenly had an awful feeling and it bothered her immensely he had to face this lawsuit without her.

"Would you be open to having a pet one day?" Fitz asked, the change of subject taking Olivia off guard.

"Yeah...I guess so. I've never really thought about having one. Do you miss, Boxer?" Olivia responded, laughing.

Fitz playfully rolled his eyes and tickled her side, sending her into a squealing frenzy. They rolled onto the bed and Fitz was now on top, his forearms resting on either side of her body. Olivia caressed his cheek and kissed him gently, searching his eyes for a brief moment.

"If you need me...if something happens...I want you to let me know... _ple-"_

"I will, Olivia," Fitz interrupted. "But you don't need to worry about me-"

"Why do you do that?"

Olivia sat up, causing Fitz to move from on top of her. She was clearly annoyed and turned away from Fitz to finish getting dressed.

"Do what?" He finally asked. His voice was filled with confusion which only annoyed Olivia more.

 _"Don't tell me not to worry!"_ She blurted. "It's bad enough you changed the subject when I was trying to have a conversation with you."

She was now fully dressed, throwing the nearest garments on in a hurry. When she turned around she purposely didn't make eye contact with Fitz, looking at everything in the room but him. He remained on the bed, his body resting on his elbows, simply watching her from afar. Olivia busied herself, trying to understand why all this was bothering her so much. After a few minutes, Fitz finally stood and went to Olivia, gently turning her body around to face him.

"I'm sorry...and you're right. I've avoided certain things about my job with you and that's not fair. Our time together has just felt so limited." She could see the turmoil spread across his face and immediately dropped what was in her hands, giving him her undivided attention.

"The honest truth is I'm scared, Liv. If my lawyer is right and this is more about smearing the Grant name...you know Troy is a small town. People talk. My father worked hard to build a good life for us. We've never experienced anything like this before."

"I have so many questions but was afraid to ask them earlier."

"Why? Have I done something to make you feel this way?" She felt silly even admitting it but she needed him to know how she felt.

"You just talk so little about work...maybe afraid isn't the right word."

"You can ask me anything. I want to share my life with you. All of it...the good and bad."

They were now seated back on the bed and Olivia curled up next to Fitz, her elbow propping her head up. She thought back to previous conversations about the man suing Fitz and truly wanted to know more. She decided to just ask and see what information he would be truly willing to share.

"I can't imagine how afraid you must be. What does your Dad say about all this?"

"The first mistake was allowing someone else to hire the core team. That will _never_ happen again. One thing my Dad taught me is, it doesn't matter how experienced you are in our line of work. Sometimes you have to go on instinct alone. It's become impossible to hand pick crews, we're just too big a company now. We don't know what the answer is. It's something we continue to discuss."

"I remember you saying the Project Manager hired the person who's suing you. Do you know anything about him?"

Fitz was laying on his back facing the ceiling and the image made her smile. She lovingly rubbed the side of his cheek with her fingers, hoping the gesture would make him feel loved. He remained quiet for a long moment and Olivia could feel an uneasiness coming from him.

"I only know what my lawyer has shared. He's older and also from the St. Louis area. On paper he's a stand up guy with a lot of experience. I can't say I _wouldn't_ have hired him but our firm had never used him before so that in itself tells you something."

"Does your father know him?"

Fitz was quiet again and Olivia had the feeling there was something more to all this. There had to be.

"My father knows _of_ him. He passed him over a few times when putting a crew together."

Olivia slowly sat up from the bed and climbed on top of Fitz, straddling his waist and sitting down so her body was upright. His eyes lowered and Olivia smiled, grabbing his hands and placing them on her upper thighs.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked. His voice was deep and he let go of one of Olivia's hands, placing his arm behind his head so he could see her better.

"I know work is the last thing you want to talk about when we're together."

"Do you want to know anything else?" She could hear his sincerity and she bent down to kiss him.

"No...not right now," she whispered against his lips.

"Can we get naked now?" He quickly replied. His voice was so earnest, Olivia couldn't help but let out a huge laugh.

Fitz smiled and in one quick motion she was now back underneath him, his mouth adoring kisses up and down her neck. She could feel his smile against her skin and it made her laugh again into the air.

" _Stop. Laughing. At. Me."_

He spoke each word with a playful pout in between kisses that only made Olivia giggle more. Fitz began to undress her, beginning with her shirt, unfastening her bra one handed from the back. Olivia's mind wouldn't shut off and the day's events replayed in her head.

"You looked completely adorable with Boxer." Fitz stopped undressing her for a moment and shot her a crooked smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Ms. Pope." He studied her face closely and Olivia reached for his face, smoothing a few strands of hair off his forehead.

"Were you serious about getting a dog?"

This was the first time ever she contemplated having a pet and if it was something he truly wanted, she felt the need to know. He looked her over a few seconds and placed his elbows on either side of her face. Their noses were nearly touching, his half naked body pressing against her skin in all the right places.

"I like the idea of us raising something together."

Olivia froze and something deep within began to ache. She knew he was speaking about owning a pet but his choice in words felt deliberate and it made everything inside of her fall deeper in love with him. A change occurred between them- and even though it didn't take on a physical form they each feel it.

She eventually pulled him down to kiss her and their tongues collided, intertwining together until they were both once again naked. Fitz slowly turned her over and kissed her exposed back non stop while his hands parted her legs. Her eyes closed and Olivia buried her face into the sheets beneath her. It wasn't long before he slid down her body, his hands wrapped around her hips pulling them upward.

Her hands twisted into fists with his first plunge inside. His tongue was soft and wasted little time pushing further and deeper in. He didn't stay long- just enough to moisten her- his tongue once again licking his way back up her body. Olivia couldn't help but wiggle beneath him and Fitz seemed to enjoy the struggle. She felt him part her legs further, his dick now fully elongated, pressing against other areas of her body. When they finally became one, Fitz buried his head against her neckline. One hand stayed snug around her hips while the other slipped underneath her body, grabbing one breast.

For the next long while he made slow love to her, occasionally whispering words Olivia had trouble hearing. She loved how he worshipped her body, treating it as if it was precious to him. Her body quickly grew overstimulated and she actually had trouble reaching an orgasm. Fitz wouldn't stop until she gave him what he wanted, relentlessly plunging into her over and over again.

After some more time passed, Fitz ended up pulling out and turning her over, heading straight to her breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened while Fitz once again slid easily back inside. Her pussy was beyond wet and their skin quickly began to sweat from the overexertion. She needed to hear him, his voice now becoming as much as an aphrodisiac as was his body.

"Talk to me," she practically begged, her voice heavy and sated.

Fitz eventually let her breast go, releasing her nipple from his mouth with a loud pop. The sting left felt incredible and Olivia cried out in pleasure. He instantly was at her ear, bending her leg behind the knee causing him to slide deeper in. The sheets beneath them were now soaked and Olivia could feel the sweat forming on the side of his face.

"Let go, baby..." His voice was hushed and somewhat out of breath. He kissed her cheek slowly, brushing the side of her face with his nose. "I'm not stopping until you cum...I need to feel you one last them." He spoke directly into her ear, gently grazing her lobe with his teeth.

The sensation was Olivia's undoing and a tightness below formed, eventually bursting like fire throughout her body. Her moans turned into pleas for help and after several pumps Fitz emptied himself forcefully, reaching his own euphoria. He practically collapsed onto her body, each of them too out of breath to speak.

This was by far the most intense love making they had ever experienced and Olivia wrapped her hot arms around Fitz's sweaty body. His head remained buried against her skin and neither of them moved or spoke for a very long time. The quiet between them eventually turned into sadness, both of them thinking about the inevitable.

Fitz was first to move and he slowly slid his body over, tucking Olivia underneath his arm. Their skin stuck to one another and there was no question they each needed to shower again. Olivia rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, purposely avoiding the clock next to her. She felt Fitz begin a pattern on her arm, his fingers rubbing circles up and down her skin. The quiet between them continued and it was Olivia who finally broke the silence, sharing the first thing that came to mind.

"Hurry back to me."

She felt Fitz's chest rise and fall at her words, his lips grazing against her hair line. He kissed her softly and cuddled her closer in before finally responding.

"That's my plan..."


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. Please keep this in mind when reading. Wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day weekend & I cannot thank you enough for reading! Xo _

_Chapter 34: A Part of Me_

It had been three, long tortuous days since Fitz returned to St. Louis. Olivia was in bed staring at her ceiling trying to imagine what could be happening in the courtroom. They had developed a routine of talking before Olivia went on stage and then again at night when the show ended. It was difficult at times to get all the information out of Fitz regarding exactly what was happening during the day but Olivia didn't push. Whatever questions she had, she directed to Marisa, who happily spilled every detail. She was her secret weapon so to speak and Olivia's real eyes and ears.

A chime went off and she reached for her phone without looking and grabbed it off the nightstand. It was to close to 10:00 and she shook her head in contempt because she was _still_ in bed. Olivia rarely slept late and was always eager to get a work out in the morning. Once Fitz left, that seemed to be the first of many things to change.

The text flashed Marisa's name and she swiped her phone to read the message. A smile spread across her face the moment she saw the following:

 _You were the topic of conversation over breakfast this morning._

Olivia replied and couldn't help but ask how things were going so far:

 _I was? Details, please :) How's Fitz doing today?_

She patiently waited for a response and practically pushed herself out of bed. Her arms were first to raise into the air and she stretched high towards the ceiling and yawned. Fitz's shirt was a perfect nightgown and taking it off was the one thing she dreaded most every morning. She walked barefoot into the bathroom and set her phone on the marble vanity. Her reflection pleased her and she admired the white button against her small figure. The moment she turned the water on another chime sounded and she looked down at her phone to read Marisa's response.

 _Fitz showed us the blueprints of your home this morning. He started working on them last night! He's doing alright considering. He's set to take the stand at the end of the week :(_

Olivia's mood was like a pendulum these days, constantly moving from one end of the spectrum to the other. Without hesitation, she picked up her phone and typed her response, praying things would turn out okay for him.

 _I can't wait to see! Please keep me posted and give Fitz my love_.

She set her phone back down and walked to the shower turning the water on hot. Marisa's text swirled around in her mind and she wondered if Fitz would consider possibly face timing her the blueprints later that evening. She deep down wished she could have seen them before anyone else but tried not to over analyze anything. He was showing his parents and that in itself was a pretty big deal.

When she finally stepped in the shower she eyed Fitz's body wash next to hers. For the last three days she stared down at it, only to open the top and smell the inside like a ridiculous, love struck teen. The truth was she loved the scent...it reminded her exactly of how he smelled yet this time she decided to pour herself a generous amount onto the palm of her hand.

She felt foolish but her desire for him was too strong and she selfishly lathered her body, engulfing the small space with the strong aroma. Water cascaded down her silky smooth skin and she closed her eyes and let the warm water trickle down her body. Her mind began to play tricks on her as images of Fitz flashed through her mind.

Before long her body was reacting and it didn't take her hand long to reach in between her own legs. It had been months since she last masturbated and since she met Fitz there was never a need. Now that she was without him, things were so different and she missed him in every way imaginable.

The second her fingers grazed the tip of her own clit, she palmed the shower door with her free hand steadying herself from falling. Her imagination was quick to kick in and it took no time for her fingers to begin working their magic, circling her pearl in quick rapid motions. She missed feeling this way and simply craved him...craved his smell...craved his touch...above all else missed the way he worshipped her body. It was unlike anything she ever experienced and she seemed to be able to remember every detail as memory after memory of their encounters flooded her mind.

Her orgasm took little time and she attributed it to how much she missed Fitz. Typically her vibrator would be needed but her fingers undoubtedly did the trick. Her skin swallowed her fingertips and she rested her head against the shower door as wave and wave of heat spread through her body. The water continued to fall freely for a long time until she finally decided to removed her fingers from her insides. Her head continued to press against the glass and her eyes remained closed. For a split second she felt the need to cry, her emotions shifting from desire to heartache.

 _Was it normal she missed him this much? Would this strong need to have him ever pass?_

These thoughts swirled around in her mind as the last bit of hot water fell down into the drain. The water now turned luke-warm and gave her a reason to finish her shower. She finished her time in the bathroom in deep thought wondering if her life would truly ever be the same again...

* * *

"I want to dog sit," she proudly told Samantha. Can I borrow Max tomorrow night?"

The two friends had just met at a small cafe for lunch and Sam stared at Olivia as if she had two heads.

"Why in the world would you want to do that? You've never watched him before."

Olivia brought a forkful of salad to her mouth and smiled, pointing her index finger into the air.

"That's technically not true," she countered, speaking in between mouthfuls. "I watched Max for you once in my dressing room...maybe three months ago."

"He had just been clipped and was sleeping!" Samantha scoffed, laughing uncontrollably.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shrugged trying to recall the memory. Samantha asked again why all the interest in her Shih Tzu and Olivia took once more bite before making a confession. She placed her fork down and cleaned her mouth playfully creating a suspenseful drawn out moment. Sam eyed her suspiciously and when she finally shared it was because Fitz wanted a dog, Samantha's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You want to practice!" Samantha practically squealed, clapping her hands together. "Okay...but first things first...you do realize this means he wants _**way**_ more than a pet, right? Please tell me you are reading in between the lines."

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she tapped her nails against the wood on the table in annoyance.

"Don't start. Can I babysit, Max or not?"

Samantha smiled and looked as if she very much enjoyed torturing her friend. A staring contest ensued and Olivia eventually cracked a smile. The two women eventually continued eating while Sam gave Olivia some basic pointers regarding Max.

"You'll need to walk him...and play with him...and make sure he has plenty of food-"

"Kinda like how I take care of you, huh?" Olivia teased back, picking up the check and winking at her.

Samantha huffed and wadded up her napkin, throwing it at Olivia across the table. The topic of conversation changed and Sam asked about the trial, setting a more serious tone between them.

"From what I can gather, it's going okay. His sister has been keeping me in the loop for the most part. I can tell this is all really stressful for Fitz so I try to keep the mood light when we talk on the phone. He's set to take the stand this Friday."

"Wow...that's really soon. I feel so bad for him." Samantha sounded truly concerned and Olivia took the opportunity to share her feelings.

"I'd really like to be there when that happens. I haven't mentioned anything to Fitz yet but if the role was reversed, I would want him there for me."

She studied Samantha closely and hoped she understood. Things were just now beginning to return back to normal at work and she was worried her leaving again would create unwarranted friction. Sam nodded and genuinely responded, making certain Olivia knew she had her back.

"Do what you need to do, Liv. You love him. Of course you should be there..."

* * *

Olivia set her keys down and slipped her shoes getting herself comfortable. It was nearly midnight and she contemplated on whether or not to call Fitz. They had already spoken earlier before the show and even though he made it clear he wouldn't be asleep, she still hated to call at such a late hour.

Her condo was beginning to feel different and deep down she knew why. A huge hole had been left behind and it was more than just a space feeling empty. She missed sharing her life with someone. If was a novel concept and one she wasn't use to feeling.

Darkness greeted her in the bedroom and she eventually found the light on her nightstand, placing her phone down. She decided to change into her new pajamas and finally sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing her cell out in the open felt as if it burned a hole in the wood and she couldn't keep her willpower up any longer.

Without thinking she grabbed her cell and flipped to Fitz's number, making herself more comfortable by laying down. His phone rang only once before answering it and his baritone voice echoed softly through the receiver. Olivia smiled and stared at her ceiling above trying to picture exactly what he was doing.

 _"Hi."_

 _"Hi..."_ Olivia replied. "I hope I'm not waking you." You could hear Fitz inhale deeply and Olivia closed her eyes at the sound. She loved feeling the rise and fall of his chest when they rested in bed together. And once again, that overwhelming feeling of missing him returned.

"No, baby. You're not waking me. I was hoping to hear from you again. How was the show?" She could hear some noise in the background and tried to listen closely. It sounded like Fitz was lightly rubbing sandpaper together and she remained quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out if she recognized it.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm working on our blueprints. Do you want to see?"

Suddenly the screen changed and Olivia saw hand drawn squares and other shapes that was clearly the beginning stages of how a home would be laid out. The drawings were done on what looked like a large piece of thick lined paper. She couldn't tell the type of material through the phone and after a few moments the image flipped and she saw Fitz on her screen.

Olivia sat up and pressed a button on her phone, readjusting herself on the bed. Fitz had on a white shirt very similar to hers and then the image began to move. Once it was settled again, she saw a fuller image of him seated on a what looked like a stool of some type. It was obvious he leaned the phone against something, giving her an absolutely perfect view of him from the waist up. She smiled, studying his face, and watched his eyes brighten with excitement.

"Nice shirt," he complimented with a satisfactory grin.

Olivia grabbed a book off her nightstand and placed it on the middle of her bed, resting her cell against it. She leaned back so Fitz could get a better view of his shirt and she watched his eyes look her up and down. He sexily but his lower lip, slightly raising his eyebrows at the sight. She was wearing the same shirt she had slept in the past three nights and if she concentrated hard enough she could still manage to smell him.

"Next time we're apart you need to leave more clothes."

Fitz smiled and cocked his head to one side, not taking his eyes off of her. A thin layer of stubble was beginning to grow and she couldn't help but remember how his facial hair felt in between her legs.

"I'll have to remember that."

His voice cracked and Fitz cleared his throat placing one hand on the side of his face. He leaned into his palm and Olivia spotted a sudden change in emotion. His face grew serious and she didn't hesitate in asking him if he was alright.

"Hey...why that face?" Olivia sat on her knees and picked up the phone and instinctively brought it closer to her.

"I'm sure you've heard from Risa I'm taking the stand Friday." Worry set in and Olivia tried to keep her voice calm.

"Fitz...what's going on? You're making me worried."

Fitz placed his hand down and rested both his elbows on his knees. She could tell he was wearing blue jeans and everything about him looked so masculine. His biceps flexed through his shirt and she could see his chest hair peering through the top.

"I'm certain now this lawsuit isn't about me at all. It's about my parents." He paused and Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. That was literally the last thing she was expecting him to share. "It turns out my the man suing me and my mom go way back. I'm not sure of the exact history but from what I can gather it sounds like they were in a relationship a very long time ago."

Olivia sat stunned and processed the information. Fitz looked torn and she could certainly understand him not wanting to be placed in such a horrible position.

"What are you going to do?"

"There's really nothing I can do. I'm not sharing any of this with my lawyer-"

" _Fitz! Why? Of course you need to tell him_!" Olivia interrupted.

"Livvie...it's not that simple. It happened so many years ago. I don't want to get them involved. I'm in a really tough spot right now."

"What can I do?" Olivia spoke honestly, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She wanted to make certain Fitz knew he wasn't facing this alone.

"Honestly, Liv just talking to you helps...starting the blue prints has really helped too. This will be all over soon and regardless of what happens I'm looking forward to some quiet."

Olivia laid back on the bed and brought her arms up, holding her cell in front of her. The desire to touch this man reached an all time high and she tried to control her emotions. Her instinct was to book a plane ticket and go to him first thing in the morning but that simply wasn't the answer. They stared at one another and Fitz crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair continuing to watch her carefully.

"I had another dream about you last night."

Olivia could feel her cheeks flush and she smiled, brushing some loose strands out of her face.

"Were you tasting me?"

Her reply came out of nowhere and she internally gawked at her own words, mentally giving herself a pat on the back. It was about time she gave Fitzgerald Grant a dose of his own medicine. She heard him slightly moan and he bit his bottom lip again, clear amusement spread across his face.

"Not exactly... _you_ were tasting _me_."

Olivia froze in place and swallowed, her subconscious yelling at her to keep playing the game she started.

"Put the phone back like you had it before so I can see all of you," Fitz said, continuing the game whether she wanted to or not. His voice became deeper than she remembered and she love the way it lowered in octave whenever he was turned on.

She rose from the bed and placed the phone back against the book and scooted her body back until it rested against the headboard. Silence fell between them while Olivia began to unbutton her shirt without being asked. Fitz's lips instantly parted at the sight and the empowerment she felt during that moment was indescribable.

"Are we gonna do this?" She asked, her question laced with complete and utter desire.

Fitz nodded and half smiled and didn't bother taking any of his clothes off. His mannerisms fascinated Olivia and she watched in awe as he slowly stood and unzipped his pants gently pulling his dick out. It rested in his hands while Olivia continued to take his shirt off her body. For the next few minutes they watched one another carefully, each of them hoping their time apart wouldn't be too much longer.

"Touch yourself," Fitz commanded, capturing Olivia's undivided attention.

Each hand went to the most sensitive parts of her body; one of them moving inside her panties while the other traveled directly to her breast. Fitz let out another deep moan and the sound made Olivia close her eyes. Everything suddenly shifted and her mind pushed all her insecurities aside.

"God, I miss you."

They were simple words...words he told her countless times yet something about them hit every nerve in her body. Her two fingers entered deep inside bringing forth sounds she didn't shy away from letting out. Their foreplay continued for a long time until her nipples grew hard from the stimulation. Her hips rocked back and forth against her own hand until finally enough friction was created for her to cum.

Her fingers were suddenly coated with her own fluid and that same warmth she experienced earlier that morning returned, spreading rapidly throughout her body. She called out to Fitz, nearly yelling his name, her eyes opening for the first time. There was no preparation for the image waiting for her. The man she had fallen in love with was pleasuring himself, watching her as if she was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Tears sprung her eyes at the realization of what was happening between them and she watched as his jawline suddenly twitched several times. His eventual release was slow, methodical, which matched his personality to a tee. His face contorted into different harmonious expressions and Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of him.

His orgasm was powerful and his liquid spewed into his hand leaving his breathing heavy and erratic. They both remained still for a long time until Fitz was first to move. She watched as he slipped his button up off in one rapid motion, using it to clean off his hand. His mannerisms were sexy and raw and it exposed them in a way neither experienced before.

Olivia finally reached for some tissue on her nightstand and cleaned herself up before grabbing the phone and switching it back to its normal setting. She turned off her light and slipped underneath the covers, bringing her cell to her ear. Fitz seemed to be moving through the room and she closed her eyes and tried to once again get comfortable. It was late and she knew he needed to sleep. He was first to finally speak, not only breaking the silence but making certain the moment they shared didn't go ignored.

"That was incredible," he breathed out, his voice raspy and fatigued.

"Better than your dream?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

"Possibly..." Fitz teased. More quiet fell between them and Olivia reluctantly brought up the inevitable.

"Get some rest, Fitz. Give me a call when you can tomorrow."

"I will. Sleep well, gorgeous."

"I love you..."

"I love you, too," he was quick to reply.

"Fitz?" It was silly, but she had a hard time hanging up.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why does this hurt so much? Aren't we both too old to be feeling like this?"

She heard him heavily sigh into the phone at her questions. A few minutes passed before he responded, his words ringing true for both of them.

"Of course we're not too old, don't think like that," he whispered into the phone. "I think it hurts because our hearts have connected. You've become a part of me."

"A part I can't seem to live without any longer..."


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35: Lucky Charm_

 _"Take a lover who looks at you like maybe you are magic."_ _~F. Kahlo_

The flight to St. Louis was longer than Olivia remembered and despite being incredibly tired, she was too wired to try and sleep. It was just after eight in the morning and according to the pilot they were arriving right on schedule. Once they finally landed, Olivia wasted little time exiting the plane and headed straight to the pick up area. To her relief, Marisa was exactly where they discussed and Olivia waved, slugging her overnight bag over her shoulder.

Fitz's sister hugged her hello and Olivia smiled, thanking Marisa for picking her up. The traffic was heavy so they saved the chit chatting until they were safety inside her mothers car. Olivia looked it over carefully trying to take the vehicle in. It was small and economically friendly and honestly reminded her of something Oprah once gave away during one of the episodes that centered around her _"Favorite Things."_

As soon as they were clear of the airport traffic, Marisa looked at Olivia and thanked her, making it clear her presence would mean a great deal to Fitz.

"He has no idea you're here...and I honestly can't wait for him to see you."

Olivia thought about her words and hoped she was doing the right thing. Part of her regretted not letting Fitz know she was flying in. She felt as if she was keeping a secret and it made her feel uneasy inside. Marisa kept talking, sharing some new information regarding her mother and she turned her head to stare at Fitz's sister trying to process all the information.

"The defense is calling my mother as a witness after Fitz testifies. Both he and my dad are not happy about it but it needed to happen. This should've never gone to trial and I'm honestly relieved she went behind everyone's back and called the lawyer herself.

"It was the right thing to do," Olivia quickly chimed in.

Although it truly wasn't any of her business she couldn't help but give her two cents. She remembered hearing the turmoil in Fitz's voice when he shared his mothers decision and it was honestly the driving force in her decision to formally request a day off.

Marisa didn't reply to Olivia's comment and an uncomfortable silence took over. Olivia once again felt uneasy but didn't say anything else about her mothers decision. They were halfway to the courthouse when she asked Olivia a question, her curiosity obviously getting the best of her.

"Is Fitz moving in with you once he returns to New York?"

Olivia shifted in her seat and adjusted her seatbelt, wondering where this was headed.

"Yes, he is," she eventually replied. "It just makes the most sense considering we're about to build a home together."

She glanced several times at Marisa while talking but wasn't able to read her reaction. The truth was she didn't know Fitz's family that well...and it was possible his sister did indeed have some reservations when it came to them taking such a huge step together.

"May I ask why you asked me that?"

Marisa grew quiet and Olivia tried her best to remain calm. This was the first time she had such a serious conversation with anyone from his family and it was important to her she understood where this was coming from. An eternity seem to pass until she finally replied, finally sharing what seemed to be weighing on her mind.

"My brother really loves you, Olivia. And as much as I look up to you...he will always be my first priority. And if things didn't work out between the two of you...I just know it would devastate him."

Olivia smiled and crossed her arms, leaning her head back. The underlying message of their conversation became clear and she more than anything respected not only her motive but her intentions. Marisa truly cared for her brother's well being and she respected her inquiry a great deal.

"I love your brother, Marisa. _Very much._ And I promise you, with my whole heart, I would never hurt him..."

* * *

The courthouse in downtown St. Louis was historical, resembling images of the south Olivia read about but never experienced up close and personal. She ignored a confederate flag that hung in the lobby and for the first time ever visiting the Midwest she felt out of place. The staircase was concrete and with each step her heels sounded louder and louder, the vibrations echoing throughout the building.

She was dressed conservatively, wearing a simple black tweed skirt with an ivory blouse. Her hair was free flowing and wavy, slightly untamed and very much the way Fitz seemed to like it. Even though she hadn't seen him, she felt his presence closing in and when they finally reached the second floor her heart began to race at the mere thought of finally coming face to face with him.

Olivia and Marisa walked silently towards the black double doors and a huge lump formed in her throat. A sheriff nodded his head in the ladies direction and she politely thanked him when he opened the doors for them. The room was fairly small, filled with rows equally divided in half. She spotted Fitz almost instantly. He standing near a rectangular table next to two men in suits who were obviously his lawyers. His hands were in his pockets and seemed to be in a serious discussion when something in the air transformed, breaking his concentration.

The moment he looked across the room everything inside of her warmed. His eyes grew wide and almost instantly softened and he looked at her as if she simply might be magical. His stare froze her in place and she smiled almost as if her spirit whispered to him, _yes I am real._ She vaguely caught glimpse of his mother sitting next to a man that must have been his father sitting close to the front of the room. They both turned simultaneously in Olivia's direction, following their sons stare.

The polite thing would have been to nod or even wave but she couldn't move, her insides now focused on the man who represented her future. Within seconds, he was darting towards her, his face completely taken over with strong emotion. His fingers cupped her chin, titling her face up in true Fitzgerald Grant fashion, his lips now inches from her. The pit of her stomach did a somersault at the realization Fitz was behaving this way in front of so many people.

"I think you just may be my lucky charm," he whispered against her lips.

They stood motionless for a short time, each of them grinning and giddy. Fitz was first to eventually move, caressing her hair before formally kissing her hello. Moments later, the judge entered and a nearby bailiff asked everyone to rise. Olivia whispered she loved him and kissed him once more before he quickly headed back to his designated area. She watched as he fell into place in between his two lawyers, standing until the judge took his seat.

Marisa escorted Olivia towards the front of the courtroom and they sat on the far end of the row opposite of his parents. It was an odd way to first meet his father and she couldn't help but avoid their continuous stares. When Marisa sat to her right, she was grateful for the distance and tried her best to focus on Fitz. She had a solid view of him from her seat and he glanced in her direction once again for a brief second. Her nerves were at an all time high and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, after setting her small clutch on top of her lap.

What occurred for the next hour was in all honesty a blur and Olivia tried her best to keep her emotions in check. She eyed the prosecution several times, looking the older gentlemen suing Fitz over and over again. He was quite older, possibly around sixty years of age and was overall surprised of his clean cut appearance. The case built against Fitz honestly seemed legitimate even though she didn't understand much of the terminology being used. Fitz's lawyers were quick to object throughout his entire testimony, repeatedly forcing the prosecution to restate their questions.

When the time came for Fitz to take the stand, Olivia felt nauseous and out of nowhere, Marisa grabbed her hand and squeezed. He looked as poised as ever, his demeanor commanding, looking everyone directly in the eyes. Once he was sworn in, he sat and simultaneously unfastened the top button of his sports coat. He wore a suit that was a deep charcoal gray with a matching tie and at that split moment he looked more like a politician than an architect.

It was hard for Olivia to concentrate, her entire body now reacting to the man sitting across from her. Fitz spoke eloquently and with finesse, truthfully answering each question asked. His lawyer had him explain what he did the moment he found out one of his employees had been injured on site and he recounted his time in New York, briefly looking at Olivia when he brought up their time in New York. Butterflies suddenly filled her stomach and she felt her fingers squeezing Marisa's hand harder than she intended. His explanation appeared to be satisfying to all in the room and for the first time that morning, she focused on the assembled jury to the right of the judge.

His testimony didn't take as long as Olivia expected and when he stood to return to his seat, Olivia could feel herself exhale, unaware she had been even holding her breath. He looked directly at her as he walked back to his chair and shot Olivia a subtle wink before finally sitting down. His lawyer was quick to call his mother next to the stand and Olivia froze unsure of what to do. Deep down it suddenly felt wrong to be there and witness something that felt so intimate.

There was a side door directly to her left and Olivia eyed it, trying to contemplate whether or not she should leave during his mothers testimony. Without thinking she decided to turn and slip out, making hardly a sound. The decision felt right and the moment she was back into the hallway, she stood against the wall and stared straight ahead out the large floor to ceiling window. The day was beautiful, filled with blue skies and as if on autopilot, her thoughts quickly centered around Fitz. His reaction to her presence filled her mind and she closed her eyes at the memory they had just created together.

His love for her was evident and she knew for as long as she lived, she would never forget the way Fitzgerald Grant looked at her that morning...

* * *

When the side door finally opened, Olivia looked up from her cell phone and saw Fitz walking towards her. His face was stoic and she couldn't determine exactly how he was feeling. She stood and reached for his hand and to her surprise he instantly fell into her arms, breathing every part of her in.

"They just finished the closing arguments. There's no telling how long the jury will take." He spoke adjacent to her neckline, his breath warm against her skin.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly.

He inhaled a huge sigh of relief and hugged her tighter, burying his face from the outside world.

"I need this to be over, Livvie. I want my life back to normal...And I want to get back to you."

"How's your mom?" She inquired, each of his words melting her heart. "That couldn't have been easy."

"She'll be okay. She's a strong woman," he breathed out in exhaustion. "I know deep down she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but I'm glad she decided to testify." Fitz paused and stood once again upright, taking both of her hands into his. "There's someone I really want you to meet...I know this isn't the most ideal place but you're both here."

Olivia smiled and nodded, touching his cheek with her hand. It was certainly an awkward location for this to happen, but she too couldn't wait to meet Gerald Grant II. Fitz let go of her hand for a moment and opened the door behind him, peaking his head inside. Seconds later, his father appeared and walked directly over to Olivia.

She extended her hand and Gerald took it, bending down to kiss her cheek. His mannerisms resembled so much of Fitz and she could instantly see where he got his charm from. She smiled and watched him look at her adoringly...the way a proud father looks when he's meeting the woman whose stolen his son's heart.

"It's a sincere pleasure to meet you," Olivia said, her petite hand still resting inside his.

Gerald was the first to finally let go and he stepped back a few steps as if he wanted to take her fully in. He placed his hands inside his pockets, his suit dark and handsomely tailored. Fitz stepped in and slipped his arm around Olivia, pulling her body closer to him.

"What a pleasant surprise to have you here, Olivia. And the pleasure is all mine! You've made my son a very happy man. I'm just sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

Small talk was made and Gerald asked her about her flight before returning his attention back to Fitz. It was close to noon and he brought up lunch, asking both of them to join the rest of the family. He made it clear he wanted all of them together at some point today and Fitz looked at Olivia after he extended the invitation.

"We would love to join you," Olivia answered on behalf of both of them. Fitz nodded and also agreed, making Gerald very happy with their reply. The door opened again and Fitz's mother joined them, with Marisa two steps behind.

Helen looked visibly alright considering, but Olivia noticed parts of her mascara slightly smudged underneath her eyes. Gerald informed both his wife and daughter of their plans and Fitz suggested they pick a location within walking distance. It was clear everyone was hoping the jury wouldn't take long to deliberate and Helen was quick to suggest a nearby cafe that down the street from the courthouse. They were beginning to make their way downstairs when Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand.

"We'll meet you there," Fitz said to his family, leading Olivia to the elevator on the other side of the floor.

She could feel her cheeks flush and didn't make eye contact with anyone, instead focusing on the silver doors that remained a few feet ahead. Fitz pressed the up button and waited, not letting Olivia's hand go. When the doors finally opened they were greeted by several people inside and Fitz was quick to let them know they would be waiting for the next elevator. He pressed the button once again and Olivia inwardly smiled. She could feel his open agitation and even though she wanted to look his way, she kept her eyes ahead, her body now pulsating with the inevitable.

At last, the elevator doors opened and the space inside was empty. Fitz led Olivia inside, pushing the button to the top floor. Once it began to move Olivia waited, keeping her eyes on the flashing green number above the door. They were approaching the fifth floor when Fitz pressed the stop button bringing them abruptly to a complete halt.

The next thing she knew, her back was pinned against the wall of the elevator, her skirt pushed up and legs hoisted around his waist. The air between them grew thick and Fitz felt her body freely, moving his hands slowly from her breasts to underneath her skirt. Olivia closed her eyes and instantly felt light headed when his fingers slipped inside her panties, gripping her backside with his bare hands.

"Looks at me," he whispered against her skin. Olivia instantly obliged and made eye contact with him, her brown eyes meeting his blue.

His lips grazed her mouth and one of his hands shifted, moving closer to her inner thigh.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life." Olivia strained to hear him, his words barely audible as if he could barely speak them aloud. She couldn't think- he was all too consuming so she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kiss me," she pleaded...almost begging, twisting her hands into his neatly combed hair.

Their impact was forceful and Fitz kissed her passionately, his tongue grazing the inside of her mouth over and over again. He tasted exactly as she remembered and Olivia felt his hands move yet again, one of them now caressing the outside of her breast. When Fitz eventually broke free, Olivia nearly whimpered as her bottom lip slowly released from his mouth. She was beyond turned on and wanted nothing more than to be fucked in the worst way imaginable.

"Jesus...I can't get enough of you."

His words were spoken more to himself than to Olivia and she closed her eyes again, rested her head against the back of the elevator. She remained hoisted high in the air while Fitz continued to kiss her exposed skin. His erection was highly prevalent and Olivia's body couldn't help but react. Liquid seeped through her panties and she didn't put it past him to make love to her right then and there. Luckily, her subconscious was quick to kick in and this time Olivia was first to try and break free.

"We should go, Fitz. I don't want to keep your family waiting."

After a few more torturous seconds, he let her down reluctantly, setting her feet onto the floor. He helped pull her skirt back into place, smoothing his own pants in the process. Both their garments were slightly wrinkled but Olivia didn't care, and it was evident neither did Fitz.

"I can't wait to get you naked tonight," he blurted into the air. His words made Olivia giggle and he smiled at the sound.

"Keep laughing all you want but I'm pacing myself," he teased, helping her smooth the rest of her wrinkles in her skirt out.

When Olivia was finally put back together, Fitz picked up her clutch off the ground and handed it to her. Eventually he hit the start button once again and returned his attention back to the doors ahead after giving Olivia one more kiss. She slipped one hand around his arm and leaned her head against him, waiting for the elevator to start back up. Within no time it grew alive and began to ascend up to the very top floor, only to make its way back down. Several people began to get on and as each floor passed, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about her morning with him. Her hand slipped down his arm and Fitz turned and kissed the top of her hairline, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Once they arrive at the main floor, they exited and headed out of the courthouse walking hand in hand. The fresh air felt good and there was something about being in the outdoors with him she simple couldn't get enough of. It felt good to be seen with him and she treasured the way he openly loved her.

Little was spoken, except the occasional mention of where exactly they were headed. Olivia had no idea what the outcome of the trial would be but for reasons she couldn't explain, it suddenly didn't seem to matter. Whether or not Fitz was found guilty almost seemed irrelevant, each of them choosing to focus on their bright future ahead.

Fitz called her his lucky charm, but the way she felt at this precise moment, she wasn't so sure if it was actually _her_ that brought forth such good fortune. The truth was it was a combination of them both - each of them part of an intricate puzzle that simply didn't fit unless they were indeed together.

The universe seemed to be strategically plotting their coexistence and it was days like this, Olivia understood the very meaning of true love...


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: I_ _appreciate you taking time out of your life to read anything I have to say. Writing has been an incredible outlet for me and I've realized it's the Olitz in my head that I truly have come to love the most. Xo_

* * *

Chapter 36: I Know Us

Hearing the words " _Not Guilty_ " felt more like a dream than reality. Fitz turned behind him to look at Olivia and seeing the woman he loved smile in return brought all the more satisfaction. His lawyers were quick to shake his hand and pat him on the back but all he wanted was to take Olivia into his arms.

 _It was her love he wanted to feel._

Gerald was first in his family to congratulate his son with a hug and Fitz in turn hugged both his mother and sister. After their humbled celebration, they parted giving Fitz a direct line to Olivia. Maybe they sensed his need...or maybe they respected them as a couple, regardless their actions spoke volumes and didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Olivia stood and waited, simply beaming while watching their interaction from afar. Her confidence radiated and Fitz suddenly out of nowhere imagined her on their wedding day. His thoughts completely took him by surprise and he paused for a split second before finally extending his hand. Her face was beyond pleased and the closer they came towards one another, the more his insides calmed.

"I told you..." He smiled, bringing Olivia into his arms. "You _are_ my lucky charm."

His lips were now within inches of hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. She was first to pull away, kissing him again on the cheek once more before stepping back to give him space. She could feel his family's stare and caught glimpse of his father grinning from ear to ear. He was first to break the silence and both Olivia and Fitz turned their attention over to him.

"Please join us for dinner, Olivia. Our lunch was cut way too short and you haven't spent nearly enough time with us."

Fitz slipped his arm around her waist and spoke for both of them, not waiting for Olivia to answer.

"Only if it's an early one, Dad. I'll be returning to New York tomorrow and I really need to get back home-"

"I'd love to visit, Mr. Grant. And I'm sure it'll be nice to have both your children under the same roof one last time...I know you're going to miss having them together," Olivia added.

Helen walked up next to Gerald and Olivia watched her closely, her face tired but kind. She had been more than cordial with Olivia during their short time together and Gerald turned to look in her direction, placing his hand affectionately around her waist similar to Fitz. It amazed her how alike they were and the moment Olivia picked up on it, she couldn't stop noticing the similarities.

"Thank you, Olivia. I would love that very much...and you're right it would be nice to have everyone together one last time."

Olivia turned to look at Fitz who nodded his head as if she understood Olivia's intentions. Marisa took her mothers car keys out and handed them to Fitz letting them know she would ride back with their parents so they could drive back together. Confusion set in but Olivia decided not to mention anything until they were alone. Fitz led her out of the courtroom, turning back one last time towards his lawyers. They spoke for a short while and Fitz eventually returned by her side, taking her hand into his.

"Congratulations," Olivia said, looking him over. They were walking just ahead of his family downstairs to the first floor.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Fitz replied, opening the door for her. The outside air was a bit warmer and Olivia was thankful she wasn't wearing a coat.

They discussed the possibility of Fitz booking the same flight as they walked over to his mother's car. His family was parked across the street on the side of the courthouse and Olivia decided to ask about his living arrangements.

"Where's your truck?" She asked, stepping inside the vehicle. Fitz stood by the door and answered, his body leaned against the window.

"It's at my parents house...we rode together this morning."

Olivia watched him close the door and walked around the front of the car over to the drivers side. He quickly started the engine and before long they were approaching the interstate. It was a little after 2pm and Olivia opened her small clutch and pulled out her cell phone. She had two messages in her inbox and decided to question Fitz before she lost the nerve.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia hesitated. Fitz glanced in her direction and encouraged to her continue.

"You can ask me anything."

"Have you been back to Troy?" It sounded odd coming out of her mouth but she truly wanted to know. He paused before responding and she suddenly realized he paused out of embarrassment.

"No, I haven't. Not since you left."

Olivia sat stunned and looked ahead at the road ahead of them. On one hand she found the news shocking but at the same time, completely understood why. It was beyond difficult to return home to her condo after Fitz left and she could only wonder how worse it would've been had he stayed there with her for a longer period of time.

"Liv..." He began, his voice a bit shaky. "I just wasn't ready to face it."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Olivia quickly replied. "I know exactly what you felt like. Because I felt it too..."

* * *

Fitz turned into his parents neighborhood and Olivia immediately spotted his company truck parked in their driveway. She studied the Missouri plates for a short while before turning her attention over to their home. It was quite beautiful and spacious and the size surprised her immensely considering they had been empty nesters for quite a long time.

He parked his mother's car on the street and turned to face Olivia. They were the first to arrive and she could sense something his need to share something important. She reached for his hand and massaged the top of it, rubbing her thumb against the veins on his hand.

"You being here...I don't know if I'll ever be able to express what it means to me- or my parents."

"I'm excited to get to know them, Fitz. And I wasn't missing today...I want you to know I'm here for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

Silence took over and after a short while Fitz leaned in and kissed Olivia tenderly on the lips.

"I love you and I'm going to marry you one day."

His words were just above a whisper but sounded so final and made Olivia's heart constrict into a million different pieces. She cleared her throat and affectionately touched his face before pressing her forehead against his. He consumed her in ways she couldn't imagine- especially when he spoke so confidently of their future. She didn't know how to respond and was thankful when she heard a car approaching.

His parents drove up behind them and Olivia turned to see them park next to Fitz's truck. His fathers license plates were nearly identical and she admired the _II & III _that sat side by side in the driveway. Fitz kissed her cheek again before opening his door and walking over to Olivia's. They eventually caught up to Helen and Gerald who graciously invited her inside.

Their home was elegant and large- so large she couldn't believe once again only two people lived there. It didn't match her economically friendly car and she prayed her outward emotions didn't give her inner disbelief away. She walked from the living room to the kitchen and looked around waiting for Fitz's lead. He was leaned against a barstool taking the moment in while his parents and sister busied themselves in the kitchen.

"Olivia, please make yourself at home," Gerald called from across the room.

His sports coat was now off and Olivia watched him roll his sleeves up before opening the refrigerator door. A family portrait caught her attention and she walked over to the mantle and admired the picture. It was obviously a professional photograph and both Fitz and Marisa looked so young. She felt Fitz soon approach her from behind and before she could turn, his lips were near her ear asking her if there was anything she needed.

"I'm good," she responded over her shoulder. "How old were you here?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"That was at least twenty years ago."

They stood quiet for a while until Marisa joined them, bringing them each a glass of iced water. Olivia thanked her for the drink and even though she wasn't thirsty tried to sip on it periodically. His sister asked them about their plans once they returned to New York and Fitz was quick to answer.

"I need to focus on the reno. We're incredibly behind schedule. Once that's back on track I'm hoping I can get a team assembled as soon as possible. My goal is for us to break land by the New Year. You know Dad decided not to take on any pro-bono's for a while." This was news to Olivia and she listened carefully hoping Marisa would share some information.

"I know," Marisa replied, shaking her head. "We both know that should've happened a long time ago. If he would've been more involved there would _NEVER_ have been a lawsuit."

"Maybe not, but you're right...this has been a long time coming. I can't run things on the west coast and also be responsible here. I was spread too thin and I know Dad understands."

"I still can't believe you're building a home in Jersey, Fitz! _**You. Of. All. People.**_ " Marisa exaggerated the words and Olivia kept quiet, taking the revelation in as his sister continued to share her thoughts regarding their decision.

"You hated the east coast...I will never forget the fuss you made when I finally told you I was choosing NYU. It was bad enough mom nearly had a heart attack but I expected more from you."

Fitz shook his head and Olivia watched him closely, part of her trying to decide if she should comment. Doubt began to enter and she tried to push her feelings down, hoping her fear wouldn't get the best of her.

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Fitz replied, casually. "Goes to show you how people can change."

He turned to look at Olivia and she took another sip of water, locking eyes with him. No one spoke for an uncomfortable moment until Helen called from the kitchen, asking them to help themselves to some food they prepared for everyone. Fitz was first to join his parents and his appetite didn't surprise Olivia. He barely touched his lunch from earlier and when they received the call from his lawyer, everyone left in such a rush no one bothered finishing their food. She watched him pop an appetizer into his mouth before getting into a discussion with Gerald.

Several minutes passed when Fitz subtly motioned for Olivia to join them. Fitz pulled out the wooden barstool for her to sit down and Marisa eventually sat next to both of them. Helen was in and out of the room and Olivia noticed right away she didn't seem to have much to contribute. Gerald kept his eyes on her just as Fitz often did with Olivia and she couldn't help but smile as more similarities between the two men revealed themselves.

Gerald engaged in conversation with his children, purposely including Olivia with each topic discussed. He made her feel right at ease and things quickly became relaxed as the afternoon progressed along. They snacked freely and Fitz eventually got comfortable changing into jeans and a dark brown sweater. The weather was beautiful and Fitz invited Olivia to join him and his father on the large wrap around porch.

It surprised her to see Gerald take out two cigars from a small container on the outside table. She didn't take him to be the smoking type and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he handed one of the cigars to Fitz. He immediately looked at her and mouthed the words ' _do you mind'_. Olivia shrugged, shaking her head no and Fitz winked at her before taking a lighter from his Dad.

The way he held the cigar was simply one of the sexiest things she ever witnessed. And she honestly had never been attracted to anything like that ever before. He took only a few puffs before handing the cigar back, blowing smoke in the opposite direction of Olivia. Her body gravitated towards him, unable to keep her distance any longer. He was close to Gerald leaning against a large white column and watching Olivia. When she finally came within arms reach Fitz swallowed her whole, kissing her cheek several times.

"Are you cold?" Fitz asked, rubbing his hands up and down are arms.

Her silk blouse was rather thin and normally she would've been cold but because Fitz was near his presence consistently made her feel flush. She shook her head and looked down the street at the beautiful land lined with stunning trees. Their neighborhood was quiet and peaceful and she longed to be back in Troy standing on Fitz's front porch.

"Olivia, Helen and I were talking about visiting the east coast soon. We would love to see your show...And maybe even meet your parents if you think that could be a possibility."

Olivia froze and tried her best to remain calm. She looked at Fitz and he lifted his eyebrows at his father's words looking at her for guidance. Deep down she understood Gerald's intention, after all they were planning on moving in together. Olivia wasn't some fling so his proposition truly wasn't that far fetched. Unfortunately, she felt a bit cornered and she truthfully wasn't certain how to respond.

"We'll get back to you, Dad once we get settled. I'll let you know."

Fitz spoke confidently and rubbed Olivia's back as he answered for both of them. Although she appreciated his response, she liked Gerald and didn't want to appear rude so she decided not to remain silent.

"My father's schedule is very hectic these days but I'm sure something can be arranged. I would really love for you all to meet...but Fitz is right. I think it's a good idea if we take some time for ourselves."

Gerald smiled and took a puff of his cigar before responding.

"Certainly. Just let us know and we'll make the arrangements..."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz left his parents home a little after five in the afternoon. They ate an early dinner as promised and after a long drawn out goodbye they finally headed back to Troy. The inside of the truck was quiet for a while as Olivia processed the day's events. His mother was quite reserved during their goodbye and she couldn't help but sense her overall sadness. She wasn't certain if it was specifically aimed towards her but she did feel it and it was bothersome.

Her thoughts began to drift and she wondered how much of Helen's behavior was a result of her testimony. She stared out the window deep in thought while Fitz made a phone call to his secretary. Most of the drive consisted of him making arrangements in preparation of his absence and Olivia appreciated the time to think.

 _This was really happening_.

In less than twenty-four hours she would no longer be living alone. It was a surreal moment for her and a combination of different emotions filled her psyche. Before long the sign she missed and even once dreamed about came into view and she smiled when the words _Troy City Limits_ sharpened into focus.

Fitz had just wrapped up his conversation with work and Olivia sensed him looking at her. She turned and rested her head against the leather _III and_ studied his profile. His face was soft but tired and she imagined him the night before tossing and turning, unable to sleep because of worry.

"Are you excited to be back home? Even if it's just for a night?" Sadness suddenly filled her and she reached for Fitz's hand, placing it on her upper thigh.

"I am," his voice beamed. "Especially now that you're here. It finally feels right."

Tears sprung her eyes and she quickly swallowed trying to push her feelings down. A familiar turn was up ahead and before long Fitz was making his way toward his gorgeous home. It was exactly how Olivia remembered and a flood of memories surfaced bringing forth waves of emotion.

"I just love it here."

It was the first thing to come to mind and she felt Fitz squeeze her leg. Silence filled the inside and Olivia could now sense his sadness. He drove into his driveway, parking next to his other black Audi and turned off the ignition. Olivia opened her clutch and pulled out the silver keychain Fitz gave her during her first visit, dangling it high into the air. Fitz sat back and looked at her lovingly- his eyes glossy and filled with love.

"Would you do me the honors?" Fitz asked, his voice slightly cracking.

Olivia nodded and reached for him, kissing his lips, bringing the keychain between them. They eventually exited the vehicle and Fitz grabbed a few items from the back before making his way up the stairs. His porch swing moved ever so slightly with the breeze and once again memories filled her mind. Her black heels clanked loudly against the wood and Fitz stood near his door waiting patiently for Olivia to unlock it. His hands purposely mimicked Vanna White showcasing the lock in a playful boyish manner and she laughed at the gesture, shaking her head at his innocence.

He leaned into her as she turned the lock and kissed her temple welcoming her home. His hand instantly went to her backside, patting it affectionately when all of a sudden her legs were in the air. Fitz swiftly lifted her like a bride as he had so many times before and carried her inside. Loud squeals filled the air and Olivia looked around as Fitz's eyes remained focused on her. Everything looked the same and as she surveyed the room she instantly spotted their special blanket near the fireplace. It had been folded neatly and placed at the edge of the sofa and she made a mental note to bring it with them back to New York.

Once Olivia's feet were placed firmly on the ground, Fitz brought her in close and kissed her passionately, pinning her body against the front door. One leg wrapped high around his waist and Fitz wasted no time inching his fingers slowly up her skirt. He was first to eventually break free, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neckline.

"Jesus...I've missed you," he breathed out.

Olivia's clit began to tingle against his jeans and something inside snapped. She wanted him now more than ever and she wasn't going to shy away from telling him. She moved her hand down the inside of his pants, purposely cupping his ever growing penis. Fitz sucked in a breath and Olivia closed her eyes at the sound.

"I want to touch you..."

Her voice was pleading yet forceful and left no room for error. Fitz adjusted his stance and remained still while Olivia unzipped his pants and set his manhood free. She stroked him hard and long until Fitz had enough and before she could process what was happening he lifted her into the air and headed straight for his bedroom.

Fitz undressed her within seconds and stood hovering over the bed watching her intently. Olivia couldn't understand his apparent hesitation and was about to reach for him when he finally spoke, his request taking her completely off guard.

"Touch yourself...just like you did the other night."

Desire was spread across his face and he remained motionless waiting for her to oblige. Olivia's ego inflated within seconds and without any reservation she kneeled naked on his bed and moved her hands immediately into position. One hand traveled to a breast while the other went in between her legs and the verbal foreplay quickly came into effect.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you like this..."

Olivia strained to hear him, part of her simply unable to concentrate. She felt like a sex goddess and wanted nothing more than to put on a show for the man she loved. The transformation was fluid- effortless- going from her wanting to be fucked to her wanting nothing more than to please him. Her clit begged to be caressed and the second she applied pressure everything inside grew warm. She closed her eyes and stood tall on her knees siding a finger fully inside her pussy.

She vaguely heard Fitz mumble and from his sounds she knew he was more than enjoying the show. Her nipples grew hard at her own touch and her need for him reached an all time high. Her orgasm was near but she more than anything wanted him.

" _Fitz_ -"

Before she could finish she felt his hand cover hers, his body now also kneeling on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw he was undressed and she instantly reached out to touch him. Their fingers intertwined and it didn't take long for Olivia to feel his fingers inside of her. Fitz kissed her gently...slowly...and she couldn't stop herself from moving her hand away allowing him to completing take over.

"Lay back, baby."

Fitz helped her down onto the bed keeping his finger tucked snugly in place. The movement slightly made Olivia wince and she felt a gush of liquid slowly roll down the side of her inner thigh. She quickly realized Fitz's plan and watched as he lowered his body down to get into position. Her legs parted and she closed her eyes again as his tongue replaced his finger, plunging deep inside. Olivia cried out in pleasure as part of her body rose up in reaction. He tongued her continuously, over and over, until her muscles clinched and heat completely washed over.

Time grew stagnate and she clawed the pillows above her head for mercy when Fitz retrieved his tongue and finally slid up her body. He entered her almost instantly, bending her leg at the knee and burying his face inside the crook of her neck. Olivia's arms clung to his body as Fitz made slow love to her, their souls reconnecting as if they were never apart...

* * *

Sunlight began to fall and Olivia grabbed Fitz's nearby shirt and placed it on before getting out of bed. It was a quarter past eight and Fitz was busy packing while Olivia lazily watched from the comfort of his bed. He walked back and forth from the line of suitcases to his closet, filling the insides nearly to the brim.

A long circular tube suddenly caught her attention from the corner of the room. She first noticed it when Fitz grabbed a few items from his truck earlier that evening. Deep down she knew exactly what it was and had been waiting for this moment all week. She bent down to pick it up and turned to Fitz who watched her from across the room.

"Are these our blueprints?" She asked, trying to pry open the edge of the cylinder with one hand.

Fitz smiled and tossed the garments he was carrying on the bed making his way over to her. He took the long tube from her hands and opened the end with ease. The plastic made a loud pop when it finally came off and Fitz motioned for Olivia to follow him. They walked down the hall towards his study and he turned the light on, heading directly to a large table in the center of the room. She watched fascinated as he took the contents out of the tube, carefully spreading it flat on the table. He reached for a few special tools placing them around the edges of the paper preventing them from turning upwards.

"Come here."

Fitz was barefoot, wearing only pajama bottoms and he reached for his glasses from a smaller nearby desk behind him. When Olivia finally joined him he positioned her in front of his body, tucking her in between his legs, watching her from behind as she stared at the sketches. Fitz kissed her back admiring his large shirt on her tiny body. She remained silent for a long while until he finally stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder almost like a child as all patience quickly escaped him.

"It's not nearly complete...and I have some questions for you before I start on the bedrooms."

More silence filled the room and Fitz began to worry. Doubt slowly seeped in and he took his glasses off, turning Olivia's body around. Her eyes were glossy, obviously filled with emotion, and he quickly understood the meaning behind her silence. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and wrinkled his face searching her eyes.

"Livvie...are you okay?"

His voice was filled with concern and Olivia shook her head as if she was embarrassed with her own actions. A tear fell down her cheek and she suddenly chuckled, swiftly wiping it with her hand.

"I'm more than fine," she said looking him squarely in the eye. "Fitz...I don't think I've ever been this happy. It's perfect. I mean...this is _our home._ "

She nearly squealed her last two words and Fitz wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehand against hers.

"It is ours, baby. _All ours._ I'm going to build you the home of your dreams."

Olivia lifted up on her tippy toes and squeezed Fitz, again her emotions spilling over. She cried softly against his skin, happy tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"Will you sketch for me? I want to watch you," she asked in between quiet sobs.

"Now?" Fitz asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"Yes... _now_."

Fitz studied her face for a while and eventually smiled a wide grin, kissing her softly on the lips. Olivia turned back around and wiped her face while Fitz once again placed his glasses on and stood behind her. He chose a small area to work nearby so he didn't have far to move. Olivia stood motionless and didn't make a sound, slightly mesmerized by his actions.

He grabbed a nearby pencil and she watched his hands moved with precision. Although he didn't have the best intended angle he sketched with such finesse, his strong hand flexing with every move. After a while he could no longer take the silence and needed to hear Olivia's thoughts.

"Do you approve, Ms. Pope," he jokingly asked. His voice was deep and sensual and spoke right against her ear.

Olivia rested her back against his chest and she felt her hands gently rub his arms in a slow, gentle pattern. He wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but it felt good so he continued to draw. After a long time, Olivia spoke and he could tell once again she was overcome with emotion.

"I never knew life could be this way. I never knew my heart could be this happy." Fitz stopped sketching and kissed her shoulder allowing her words to sink in. "This is our home. _Our. Home_." She continued, repeated the words again as if she herself couldn't quite believe them.

Fitz remained still and listened, brushing his lips against her shoulder deep in thought. After some time he finally responded, recalling a phrase his housekeeper, Lucinda, used to share with him often.

"Una casa llena de amor."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked, not skipping a beat. Fitz chuckled and smoothed her hair from behind.

"It means a house filled with love."

"How are you so sure you know what it's going to be filled with?" Her voice was soft and he could hear the sincerity spilling over.

"Because I know us," he replied. "And we wouldn't settle for anything less than love..."


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: As promised a weekly update. Considering I usually take a beak from FF when HOC comes out I must really love you (and this Olitz) ;)_

 _In all seriousness, I tried to update this morning but I wasn't able to get into the FF site. I'm glad it's now working! As always, thank you for reading and I wish everyone a great weekend Xo_

 _Chapter 37: Wherever You Are_

Fitz stood in the center of his home and took one last look around. Five large suitcases were lined up and waiting by the door with Olivia standing close by. He mentally made note of what things he would later send for and eyed the counter in the kitchen making certain his note to Lucinda was still where he left it. She would be looking over things in his absence and he left a few requests along with some special instructions he needed her to follow.

Olivia came from behind and stood next to him slipping her arm around his bicep. She could sense his sadness and didn't want to remain silent any longer. This wasn't a true goodbye in her opinion. She loved this home as much as he did and knew in her heart they would always make it a priority to come back.

"This isn't goodbye," she said softy against his arm. "We'll be back."

He didn't hesitate in his reply, his eyes remaining ahead, looking over each layout of the room one last time.

"I know we will."

His reply sounded somewhat apprehensive and Olivia knew it would be up to her in the long run to make certain they did come return. She was content with this observation and waited there in the middle of his living room for as long as Fitz needed.

Nearly five minutes passed when he wrapped his arm around Olivia and kissed her hair, affectionately patting her backside.

"We need to get going," he finally stated. Our flight leaves in a few hours."

Fitz was first to let Olivia go and he heard for the door, walking straight outside. Within minutes, his luggage was loaded and all that remained was Olivia's overnight bag. She slung it on her arm and Fitz quickly grabbed it from her, subtly shaking his head. It was apparent no woman of his would ever carry _anything_ in his presence and she smiled at the realization that chivalry was indeed very much alive.

They both eventually headed out of the door when Fitz paused and turned around again, resting his arm on Olivia's shoulder.

"You're the only woman I've ever shared this home with...and I just want you to know for the short time we were here together...they were some of the happiest moments of my life."

His voice was deep yet soft and Olivia instinctively touched his face with her hand. They stood silent for a moment longer until Olivia spoke, wrapping her hands around the back of Fitz's neck.

"I feel the same." Regret suddenly took over and she paused before continuing, needing to make certain this was indeed something Fitz wanted. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean is moving to New York really what _you_ want?"

She hated even asking the question but felt she needed to be honest and make certain there was no regret. Fitz took no time to reply and pulled her closer in.

"All I want is _you_ , Olivia..."

* * *

It was close to eleven that morning when they finally touched down at JFK.

Fitz arranged for a private car to pick them up and the plan was to head directly to Olivia's condominium. His suitcases were large and she suspected that was the main contributing factor in his decision not to take a regular taxi.

When they arrived at her place two bellman were instantly at their door and Olivia recognized one and smiled. She suspected word had caught on about how generous Fitz was with tipping and both young men nearly tripped over one another to make certain his bags received the utmost attention.

They walked hand in hand through the the lobby and cuddled in close to one another during the elevator ride up to the top floor. Everything felt surreal for Olivia and she couldn't help but process how fast her life changed in a matter of weeks. Fitz was not only moving in with her but they were in the beginning stages of building a home- something she _still_ had a hard time believing was actually happening.

When they finally arrived Fitz generously tipped both men, thanking them for their assistance. Seeing his suitcase line the floor of her living room gave her butterflies and a giddiness took over once they were finally alone. She crossed her arms and watched Fitz from across the room. They each looked at one another with a wide grin, almost like children on Christmas morning.

 _"Welcome home."_

His smile was infectious and the moment she spoke the words Fitz went to her picking her up and twirling her around into the air.

"You've just made me the happiest man," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

Olivia kissed him passionately, working her fingertips directly into his hair. Their kiss was long and heated so when Fitz's cell began to ring, Olivia reluctantly pulled away giving him space to answer it. He didn't take his eyes off of her while digging his cell out of his pocket. She pretended to busy herself throughout the house, heading over towards the kitchen.

Fitz was obviously speaking to someone about work and after a short time he turned his attention out the window. She admired his lean silhouette from across the room and eventually decided to take a quick inventory. She suddenly realized she hardly had anything suitable to eat and embarrassment quickly set it. Once Fitz was off the phone she came clean, letting him know some grocery shopping would need to be done. _Soon_.

"How do you feel about grocery shopping with me later this week?" Olivia asked rather sheepishly.

Fitz smiled at her and set his cell down on the counter before approaching her in the kitchen. He placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the granite studying her closely.

"You mean you _don't_ have all my favorite foods stocked in your fridge?"

He responded shaking his head back as if his ego was playfully wounded. Olivia shook her head no and laughed touching his chest with both her hands. They once again gravitated towards each other- blue eyes meeting brown.

"I need to head out soon...will you show me where I can put my things?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded her head up and down.

"This is your home now. I really mean that. You can put your things anywhere."

Her voice was nearly whispering but serious and Fitz hugged her tight in response. For the next half hour Olivia helped him unpack clearing some space in her closet. She wasn't certain how much more of his belongings would later be sent so she made certain enough room was created in case he planned on adding more.

Fitz was in the bathroom opening drawers when Olivia stopped what she was doing to join him. She found him looking down at something and once she saw which drawer was open her body froze in place and her cheeks instantly flushed. Again, embarrassment set in at the realization she truly didn't prepare for him to fully move in.

"I'll take that," she mumbled, clearing her throat. She reached behind him and grabbed her vibrator and was about to go into the other room when Fitz stopped her.

"Hey..."

Olivia turned and held her battery operated friend somewhat behind her back. There was no sense in hiding it because Fitz obviously knew what it was - but she couldn't help it. This wasn't something they had ever really shared before.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia looked at him confused as if she couldn't believe he was forcing her to openly discuss it.

"I'm putting this away-"

"No, you're not," Fitz interrupted. He reached from behind her back and moved her arm to the front of her body.

"We can have some fun with this," he continued, taking the vibrator from her hand and returning it to her drawer.

"I haven't used it in a long time," Olivia said rather proudly. " _No need..._ "

Fitz suddenly picked Olivia up and placed her on top of the granite next to her sink. He stood in between her legs and remained quiet for a long while until he found the words he wanted to share.

"We need to remedy that," Fitz said seductively, kissing the corner of her mouth. And we _will_ tonight." His voice was deep and sensual sending tingles down her spine.

Olivia had no idea what he meant and for reasons she couldn't explain she didn't ask. The way he was looking at her in that moment made her heart skip several beats and it was hard for her to concentrate.

 _Is this how life would be from now on? Would she spend most of her time turned on and just wanting to be fucked by him?_

She shook her head at the thoughts in her mind and focused at the blue eyes staring directly in front of her. Fitz was now in her personal space, sliding his hands around the back of her neck and up into her hair. Olivia closed her eyes and tilted her head back allowing him to have his way with her. Within seconds, they were in a deep kiss and Olivia felt his hands move down, gripping them around her backside.

A ring once again interrupted them and Fitz groaned against her mouth. She actually loved how the sound radiated all throughout her body and hesitated slightly when he tried to pull away.

"I need to get going. I'm sorry, baby. It won't normally be like this."

Olivia nodded and touched his lips with her fingers, longing for them to be certain places inside her body.

"What did you mean when you said we could have some fun with my vibrator?"

Fitz flashed her a wicked grin and looked rather surprised by her question. She couldn't believe she even asked it and she suddenly sat up a bit taller pleased with herself. He zeroed in on her closely, coming within inches from her mouth.

 _"You'll see..."_

* * *

Samantha handed Olivia a towel and they walked side by side back to her dressing room after the final standing ovation. The show was another huge success and everyone was overjoyed to have Olivia back on stage. It amazed her how easily she could go from loving the small town feel of Troy to being front and center performing in front of a sold out audience.

As promised, Fitz was waiting in her dressing room sitting comfortably near the wall. He stood when Olivia entered and put both of his hands inside his pockets. Samantha immediately greeted him hello making herself at home in the process.

She smiled at her friend who began to dismantle parts of her costume and noticed Fitz looking in her friends direction rather inquisitively. It was going to be interesting having this dynamic in her life. Samantha had been unwinding after every show in her dressing room for the past several years. And now that Fitz would be in New York for God knows how long, she knew most nights he would also more than likely be joining her.

"You were incredible," Fitz said, walking directly to her.

Olivia's full attention shifted and despite having company, Fitz showered her with affection. He took the towel from her hand and began to press certain areas of her face that were still covered with sweat. As soon as he tossed the towel aside his hands wrapped around her waist bringing her body incredibly close.

"Get changed. I have a surprise waiting at home for you."

He kissed her lips softly as he spoke and Olivia could feel Samantha's eyes on them. The word home stuck in her mind and she loved hearing the way it rolled off his tongue. She smiled and eagerly nodded her head before grabbing a few things for her shower.

"Give me ten minutes," she called over her shoulder.

As Fitz sat back down she caught glimpse of Samantha's face and it spoke volumes. It was a mixture of happiness and complete awe and part of hersecretly loved the fact her friend made no attempt to leave her dressing room. Olivia found the action sweet and endearing as if she was mentally telling Fitz, _hey I'm part of her life too._

The bottom line was, Samantha wasn't going anywhere and she wanted- actually _needed_ \- both of these people in her life...

* * *

The car ride home was mostly quiet, with the only topic of conversation centering around Fitz's day. Olivia listened as he explained some issues he dealt with pertaining to the renovation and she quickly realized the butterflies she was experiencing had reached a new level. This was their first night in her home and truth be told she felt horrible she didn't make more of a first impression. Not only did she not buy food but she didn't really make any room for his clothes and that more than anything made her feel awful inside.

It was evident Fitz took care of making their first night special. She had no idea what he was planning but deep down knew whatever it was, it would be extraordinary. His attention to small detail where she was considered never ceased to amaze her and as each street passed, she grew more and more anxious.

When they finally arrived, Fitz opened her door and they walked hand in hand through the lobby like earlier that morning. The bellman politely nodded in their direction, tipping his hat at Olivia. They rode to top floor in complete silence while Fitz kept his arm snugly around her waist.

As soon as the doors opened she grabbed Fitz's hand draping it around her shoulder. They walked side by side down the long corridor and she waited for Fitz to pull out his key. Visions of their time in Troy entered her mind and she couldn't help but miss his home. The night air was cool and it would've been a great opportunity to build a warm fire.

Fitz unlocked the door and the moment Olivia walked in she saw the plethora of candles in the corner of the living room. They were different shapes and sizes, obviously self lit, and in one of the most beautiful arrangements she had ever witnessed. Their special blanket was spread out on the floor in front of the candles and she crossed her arms, hugging her body trying to take everything in. A large bouquet of blue tulips sat in the center of her dining room table and Olivia's eyes darted from the candles to the blanket and back to the flowers again and again and again.

"I have some champagne chilling in the kitchen," Fitz said, nearly whispering behind her.

" _I_ should've been the one doing this for _you_ ," Olivia said turning around to face him. "I don't know know what I was thinking."

Embarrassment once again set in and she wished she would have been more proactive in preparation of his arrival.

"You uprooted your life to join me in St. Louis, Liv...you need to give yourself more credit. I certainly do."

Fitz cupped her chin and kissed her hard, smoothing her hair down her back and away from her face. Within seconds, her clothes were being pried off her body and before long they were both laying naked on the blanket in front of the candlelight.

"I've been thinking of this moment all day," he confessed. "I want you to keep an open mind, okay?" He continued, grabbing something from the corner of the blanket.

Olivia's eyes widened as her purple vibrator suddenly made an appearance. He slowly slid it down her skin, between her breasts making a final stop against her slit. It felt odd watching a man holding it. Her vibrator had always been used privately in the comfort of own bedroom so seeing it displayed out in the open made her feel incredibly shy. No lights had been turned on and she was thankful Fitz fully subjected to seeing her so uncomfortable.

Being the confident lover he was, it didn't surprise her when he fully explained his intention. He made it clear its purpose was for pleasure and encouraged her to let him know if he did anything she wasn't comfortable with.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes as Fitz slowly began to kiss her neckline. He left a trail of slow licks down to her breasts and instead of inserting a finger like he normally would have, Olivia felt him part her legs, sliding her sex toy slightly inside her pussy. She gasped loudly at the contact as Fitz began his foreplay below.

There were no words to what she was feeling. She had never experienced a man doing what he was doing and before her body had time to react Fitz pressed a button instantly sending a rash of vibrations all throughout her body.

Olivia clawed his arm and felt her back arch at the contact. Fitz's bulge pressed sharply against her thigh and his suck around her nipple grew more and more prominent, bringing forth a sting that left her begging for mercy.

Fitz pulled the vibrator out from inside and pressed the wand against her nipple creating a sensation she never experienced before. Her nipple felt raw and her body exposed as she suddenly felt quite a bit of fluid on her skin. Just as quickly as he pulled the vibrator out he quickly placed it back in, once again devouring her breast and licking the cum he purposely smeared on her skin.

Olivia's eyes were now open and watching with utter fascination. She tried to focus on his mouth when Fitz repositioned his hand moving the vibrator directly against her clit. Everything inside grew warm and she involuntarily bent her legs unable to control her body any longer. Fitz slid onto her body and what happened next was foggy, so much so she wasn't fully able to comprehend was happening.

She felt him enter her at one point while the tip of vibrator continued to hone in directly on her prized possession. Fitz was now resting on his knees and sitting upright on the bed. It was a new position experienced between them and Olivia grabbed the edges of the blanket desperately hanging on to anything and everything for dear life.

Her cries to Fitz were loud...much louder than normal and her subconscious kicked hoping her neighbors wouldn't be able to hear her. The different sensations were overwhelming and she wasn't certain how much longer her body could take all the stimulation. Out of nowhere she found herself begging...nearly pleading her desire to touch him.

Without warning, a loud thud could be heard as Fitz discarded the wand onto the floor. He was on top of her in no time, bending her leg at the knee as his thrusts continued deeper and deeper inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nearly cried at the contact. His smell was strong and she kissed the side of his head repeatedly as he buried his face against her overheated skin.

"I love you," she breathed out, her voice desperate yet pledging.

Fitz lifted his head and stilled his body looking at her as if it was for the first time.

"Say that again."

Olivia caressed his face and smiled as candlelight bounced off the walls, creating the most beautiful images against his body.

 _"I. Love. You."_

She whispered each word slowly and looked him directly in the eyes feeling as if her heart might explode. Fitz's eyes glossed over and she caressed his face mouthing _I love you_ once again. After a few minutes he lowered his head back down and made certain Olivia knew exactly how he felt not only about her but about them living together.

"I would follow you anywhere, Livvie. Whenever you are, that's where I want to be."

Tears sprung her eyes as Fitz's thrusts resumed, slightly increasing in tempo. He began to speak to her, as he often did, coaxing her body to let go.

"Cum for me beautiful...give yourself to me."

For the first time that night, Olivia finally orgasmed, her insides trembling as an abundance of heat spread rapidly throughout her veins. They both knew she needed to hear him, her spirit now relying just as heavily on his verbal affirmations- even more than the physical ones.

Fitz continued making love to her that night for some time, each of them realizing it didn't matter where in the world they were residing- what _did_ matter was whether or not they were together. They were drawn to one another... _committed_ to one another in ways their souls simply couldn't explain.

Her life as she knew it in this moment was forever changing. And for the first time ever she felt in her heart, home wasn't her condo or Troy or even their future home in Jersey.

Home was wherever Fitz was. And she, too, would travel to the ends of the earth just to be with him...


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: This chapter will have the first of many small time jumps in order to help the flow of the story. You may have a few questions after reading, but I promise all will eventually be answered :)_

 _I thank you for taking the time to read and wish everyone a happy weekend!_

 _PS: A huge S/O to all my peeps going to Paley! I will miss you all! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 38: Hudson_

It had been a little over two months since Fitz moved in with Olivia and life could not have been better. Their days together quickly fell into an easy routine which usually began or ended with Fitz in between her legs. His desire for morning sex continued to baffle Olivia and although she preferred to make love just before bedtime she didn't have the willpower to ever turn him down.

The sketches for their home were now compete and they were in the beginning stages of prepping the land. It amazed her how efficient and precise Fitz was with the blueprints and details. Their home was large...much larger than she ever imagined...and it was difficult to comprehend they would one day live in a place so grandiose in style. The home was designed to have four bedrooms with a huge backyard and there wasn't a room Fitz didn't make certain served some type of purpose.

Olivia sat on a barstool and watched Fitz move about her condo with ease. She noticed he was most comfortable walking around shirtless and she certainly didn't mind the view. His back muscles seemed to be of their own entity and Olivia often caught herself staring at him from across a room.

The biggest transformation by far was her condominium as a whole. There wasn't a space that didn't have some type of Fitz's fingerprint on it. Deep down she loved the room Fitz had taken over as his office. Olivia had been using it mainly for storage and after their first week together, Fitz had a desk delivered he purchased on-line.

It was gorgeous...made of the finest wood and she loved watching him sketch their blueprints on it. They christened the piece of furniture the very day it was delivered by making love on it that night and his new " _study_ " was truly becoming one of her favorite places to spend time in.

"We need more eggs," Fitz said over his shoulder. "I'll pick some more up before the weekend."

Olivia shook her head as his words brought her back into the present moment. She sipped her coffee and stood, walking into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while continuing to watch him. Fitz was making what had become their favorite breakfast, omelettes with all the fixings. He was carrying a large bowl and Olivia hopped onto the dark granite and smiled when he finally turned to face her.

"I'm starving," Olivia honestly replied.

There was plenty of counter space in the kitchen but Fitz purposely came directly if front of her, placing the bowl in between her legs. He cracked six eggs carefully, his grin widening with each purposely dramatic break.

"I'd like to talk about tomorrow." Fitz stated matter of factly. "I was thinking we could watch old movies in bed during the day and I can cook us a late Valentine's dinner after you get off work."

"That sounds so nice. Are you taking tomorrow off?" Olivia asked, slightly surprised.

"I am. The reno is in its final stages of completion...I think they can survive one day without me."

Fitz was now mixing the eggs in the bowl with a fork while Olivia continued to drink her coffee. She was wearing a _Grant Architecture Firm_ t-shirt and panties and her inner thighs grew chilly from the coolness of the bowl against her legs. Goose bumps covered her skin and she slightly shivered in the process. Fitz noticed her uncomfortableness and moved the bowl immediately.

"Are you cold?"

Olivia loved his attention to detail and motioned for him to return back to her after he placed the bowl behind him.

"I am...warm me up." Her voice was pouty and Fitz moaned heavily into the air at her request.

She wrapped her legs around him and his hands were instantly at her backside pushing her closer towards him. His lips trailed sensual kisses up and down her neck and he lifted the back of her shirt and tucked his hands inside her panties pressing her body even firmer into him.

"Mmmmm," he murmured against her skin. "I like the way you think." His voice was seductive and deep and Olivia tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"What about breakfast, Fitz? I really am hungry." She hated to admit it but it was the truth. It was nearly noon and neither one of them had eaten a thing.

Fitz flashed her a devilish grin and raised his eyebrows before removing his hands from inside her panties. He took two large steps to the refrigerator and opened the door hiding a portion of his face from Olivia. When he finally retrieved, Olivia closed her eyes and giggled at the sight of what he grabbed from inside the top drawer.

In a flash, one hand scooped her up while the other carried a can of whip cream and a small container of fresh strawberries. She was nearly falling out of his grip and just when she thought he was about to drop her, Fitz bent down to get more leverage only to lift her higher into the air. Loud squeals filled the the room while her legs tightened around his waist in such a carefree, playful manner.

When they finally reached her bed, Olivia kneeled on the comforter and stripped her t-shirt off her body in one fluid motion. She unconsciously puffed out her chest, exposing her breasts to him. Fitz's eyebrows rose once again as he shook the can slowly positioning his fingers around the tip.

"Lay down," he lovingly commanded.

" _Lay down_?" Olivia repeated, slightly confused. She was certain he would spray whip cream around her nipples so he could lick it off. _After all, isn't that what all men liked doing_?

Fitz didn't answer and waited for Olivia to comply. She finally laid back and rested on her elbows watching him in fascination. Fitz placed the strawberries on the bed and then pulled her underwear off with his free hand. When she was finally naked, he smiled and pressed the whip cream in between her legs with the tip of it directly on her pussy.

The plastic top grazed her insides and Olivia briefly closed her eyes the second coolness pressed against her skin. She suddenly felt something against her lips and could tell he was offering her a strawberry.

"Open," he once again commanded.

Olivia smiled and opened her mouth as requested, slowly taking a bite of the fruit. She could feel the whip cream still in between her legs and waited for Fitz to make his next move. He got into his favorite position slowly, slithering down the bed like a animalistic lover zeroing in on his prey.

"Now we both get to eat exactly what we want this morning."

His vulgarity of word choice paralyzed Olivia and she flinched when his tongue plunged inside her center. The love of her life was having his way with her, licking her insides as her cum gingerly mixed with a $1.99 can of natural whip cream. It was another first for both of them and it was at this precise moment she knew her love life would never be the same again.

Fitzgerald Grant III was indeed broadening Olivia Pope's horizons in every way imaginable...

* * *

Olivia sat on the sofa with her cell in her lap mentally waited for it to ring. They had just arrived back home and it was nearly midnight...a few more minutes and it would officially be Valentine's Day. She had no doubt Fitz was going to spoil her rotten and she honestly wanted to beat him at his own game for once.

Butterflies filled her stomach and she replayed her earlier conversation with Samantha again in her mind. A bag filled with goodies was tucked away in a corner in her hall closet and she knew there was no way Fitz had any idea what was going on. She could hear him in the bathroom getting ready for bed and she tapped her nails against the leather chair as each passing second went by.

Finally, the her cell vibrated and Olivia didn't even allow it to fully ring before she answered it hello.

"The package you have been expecting has arrived, Ms. Pope. We will place it outside your door as requested."

Olivia thanked the voice on the line and quickly hung up. Fitz soon appeared and sat next to her, reaching for the remote control on the coffee table. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when CNN popped up on her television screen. Fitz often liked to unwhined after a long day by watching the news and it was honesty another small detail she had come to love about him.

Wolf Blitzer's _Situation Room_ quickly captured Fitz's attention and Olivia watched as his hand moved to her leg, caressing her upper thigh in a circular pattern. She had never been one to keep up with the news but ever since Fitz moved in that quickly changed. It was slowly becoming one of their nightly routines she had come to look forward to and it was another honest example of how Fitz seemed to balance her life out in every way.

A soft knock on her door finally sounded and Olivia jumped to her feet before Fitz had the chance to say anything.

"I'm expecting something," she called behind her so he wouldn't worry.

She opened the door and outside her door was a fairly large box. It was red and had a huge black bow tied on top. Three small holes could be seen next to the ribbon and she carefully lifted it up and brought the gift inside. Fitz's eyes were glued to the package and he slowly stood and joined Olivia in the dining room where she placed the present on the table.

" _Happy Valentine's Day_."

Olivia smiled and stood next to the gift, waiting for Fitz to say something. He remained silent for sometime until he eventually looked at his watch. It was a few minutes past midnight and he smiled as if concurring it was indeed a special day for them.

"This is for me?" Fitz inquired, his voice cracking and slightly overwhelmed.

"It's my gift to you...you're not the only one who's full of surprises around here."

Fitz chuckled at her words and a small whimper unexpectedly filled the room for the first time. The look on Fitz's face was priceless and Olivia nearly teared up at his expression. His eyes grew wide and he took a few steps towards the box, slowly lifting the top off. Olivia watched as he reached in and pulled out a baby Labrador puppy. He was dark chocolate in color and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

A blue that reminded her of Fitz.

Olivia watched as Fitz lifted him high into the air turning him slowly from side to side. He continued to looked completely shocked and like a proud father, brought his tiny face close to his, kissing his little face several times.

The puppy's tail began to wiggle and he licked Fitz's cheek whimpering some more along the way. Olivia's heart expanded as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. It was literally one of the most tender and pure moments she had ever witnessed.

"I...I don't know what to say." She could hear the strain in his voice and Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz and snuggled into the puppy.

"Marisa told me you grew up with Labs. When I saw him, I knew we had to have him."

She rubbed the puppies face for a few moments before retrieving to the hall closet. She bent down and reached in the far back of the closet bringing out a large bag filled with puppy essentials. Samantha helped her buy everything needed and she began to get the items out placing them on the table in the living room. Fitz quickly joined her, his face still a mixture of happiness and complete shock.

"This is everything he could possible need," Olivia proudly stated. "All that's left is a name."

Fitz looked at her for a few minutes and remained quiet. He eventually sat on the couch and the puppy stayed snuggled in his lap, quickly conforming his body in the perfect position against his chest.

They each studied him for some time, both of them softly stroking his fur and cooing over him at his utter cuteness. After a long while, Fitz spoke and shared a name with her.

"What do you think of _Hudson_?"

Olivia smiled and the recent string of old romantic comedies they had recently downloaded came to mind. The last movie they watched in bed together was _Pillow Talk_ with Rock Hudson and Doris Day. The movie took place in New York City and Olivia remembered how pleased Fitz was when he realized Olivia also loved classic movies just as much as he did.

"I love it," she honestly replied. It sounded masculine and suited the striking animal making it an obvious choice.

Fitz lifted the pup once again and more whimpering filled the air as he disrupted his obvious comfort level.

"You look like a Hudson," Fitz said in a deep but gentle baby-talk voice. He nuzzled Hudson several more times before returning him back against his chest. Olivia smiled and curled up next to him on the couch, petting their newest family member softly on his back.

"Thank you, baby. You've outdone yourself. I could not have asked for a more thoughtful present."

Olivia looked up and slightly lifted her body, kissing him on the cheek before returning her attention to Hudson. They sat on the couch in silence listening to puppy sounds that filled the space around them. It truly was the perfect gift and Olivia could not have been more pleased with Fitz's reaction. It was no secret he loved dogs and after Marisa shared his love for Labradors she knew they needed one in their life.

After all, it would be the perfect addition to their home, a home that would one day offer him a huge back yard to play in...

* * *

Olivia awoke early that morning not remembering how she got into bed. Fitz's stubble rubbed against her skin and she snapped up at attention looking for Hudson. Groggy eyes scanned the room when she suddenly spotted something as she propped her body onto her elbows. A small fur-ball could be seen in the corner of the bed and she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back onto her pillow as Fitz continued to trail licks up and down her inner thighs. She was naked and warm and could feel Fitz's hot breath move from inside one leg to the next.

His nose eventually brushed against her slit sending all body parts below her belly button into a frenzy. Fitz woke her up in this manner at least once a week and even though she should be used to this behavior by now, it still took her by sincere surprise.

When his tongue finally entered her insides, her back jerked upward and she instantly felt Fitz pin her hips into place. Her instinct was to be loud but out of nowhere found herself not wanting to disturb Hudson. All she could imagine was him trotting over towards them while making love and the thought nearly made her blush.

 _Is this what it felt like when you had children?_

It was a silly question but one she couldn't help but wonder about. She quickly pushed the thought deep within and looked down at Fitz. Daylight was beginning to creep in and the sight of his unruly hair sent tingles in all the right places. The moment she felt herself moisten, Fitz retrieved his tongue and was instantly on top of her.

" _Happy Valentine's Day._ "

His voice was deep and raspy and she desperately tried to get a better look at him. Her smell was all over his mouth and just as she was about to respond she felt him enter her slowly. The friction was too much for Olivia and she clawed his back in response. Despite his oral foreplay her insides were tight and the physical tension between their bodies was a force in itself to be reckoned with.

" _Happy Valentine's Day,"_ she finally whispered once her insides expanded enough to fit him.

He face was buried against her neck and after a few deep thrusts, Olivia felt his hand slip down, bending her leg at the knee. This pushed his shaft farther within and suddenly they both moaned in unison. Their bodies became one as their souls intertwined, their love for one another taking on its physical form.

Olivia held Fitz close and tried to wrap her mind around the fact she was making love to a man she fell so deeply in love- on a day celebrated by couples everywhere. For the past several years Valentine's Day was just another day, a day no different than any other. But today felt so special, almost as if this day was made for people just like them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hudson stir, turning around in circles and repositioning its tiny body on the bed. They were no longer alone in their bedroom and the thought made Olivia feel something she wasn't able to fully process. Her feelings began to spill over and all of a sudden her body took charge, soon bringing Fitz to a slow halt. He pulled out of her at once and they instantly traded places, with Fitz now resting his head on a pillow.

Olivia straddled his waist, carefully lowering her pussy back down on his manhood. Her walls were slick and wasted little time swallowing Fitz whole as his face contorted into several emotions. Her rhythm was lustful and eager and she made it verbally clear just how much she enjoyed fucking him.

They soon linked fingers and Olivia grew more and more confident with each passing second. Fitz watched her, his face in awe and she loved how intense their eye contact was...as if neither were able to look away.

"I'm going to say yes...when you ask me to marry you."

Her emotions once again spilled over as the words she subconsciously thought flew out of her mouth. She immediately saw Fitz react to the comment, his eyes wide but pleased. Olivia's hips kicked into overdrive, grinding faster and faster into him until she felt that familiar sensation completely take her body hostage. Olivia bit the inside of her lip, trying to stifle the cries from her orgasm. Her nails dug into his skin as her head fell back in complete and utter pleasure.

When the tightness subsided, Fitz slowly lifted himself up and readjusted her legs in the process. They were now eye to eye and Olivia kissed him passionately as his hands roamed freely into her hair. When she finally broke for air, he tugged at the back of her hair gently snapping her head back. Fitz showered kisses up and down her neckline eventually finding her ear.

"Hudson would make the perfect ring barer..."


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Your weekly update as promised dear readers :) There will not be an update next weekend due to Easter plans I have with my family. I just wanted to let everyone know and I appreciate your patience. Thank you for reading and a special thank you to anyone who has taken the time to write a review._ _I sincerely appreciate your encouragement as well as your kind words. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 39: Moments Like This_

Olivia looked at her nearby calendar while stirring some sauce on the stove. She was on the phone with Marisa planning Fitz's surprise party next month. He turning fifty April 17thand she decided this was a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

"Talk with your parents and let me know what weekend works for you all...I will make all the arrangements here."

She listened while Marisa shared some of her ideas that centered around her parents. They were eagerly awaiting to visit New York and Olivia was finally ready for them to meet Maya and Eli. Her mother was slowly accepting of her relationship with Fitz and she liked the idea of everyone gathering together to celebrate his birthday. This was an exciting time for them as a new couple and having their families together to celebrate would be the icing on the cake.

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and let Marisa know she needed to end the call. Before she hung up Marisa shared something of a different nature, a topic she wasn't quite prepared to discuss.

"Aubrey's father passed away a few days ago...my mom shared the news with me yesterday."

Olivia remained quiet and hoped Marisa continued. She honestly had no idea how to reply. Uncomfortable silence filled the line and once Marisa responded Olivia understood the meaning behind the information.

"I just wanted to let you know...I'm certain my mom will mention it to Fitz the next time they speak."

"I appreciate the heads up. And I'm sorry for her loss."

Olivia ended the call and stood in front of the stove thinking about her conversation with Marisa. She couldn't help but wonder if someone from Audrey's family reached out to the Grants. It was her understanding their relationship didn't end on the best terms but even that was speculation.

 _Were their parents friends? Should she even mention her conversation with Marisa?_

These questions centered around her mind until Fitz entered the kitchen. He was freshly showered and Hudson followed close behind, plopping himself on the floor directly underneath where they kept his treat jar. It was a little before 12:00 and to celebrate Olivia's day off she decided to cook a big lunch before they headed to Jersey for the afternoon.

"Smells good," Fitz crooned. His voice was deep and she got a whiff of his cologne as he came closer in proximity. He patted her bottom on his way to the fridge, grabbing a drink from the inside.

"Wanna taste?"

She pulled the spoon from the pan and held it up offering it to Fitz. She watched him blow on the spoon gently not taking his eyes off of her the entire time. He was freshly shaven and his hair was wet and combed neatly into place.

"It needs some pepper," Fitz replied after smacking his lips together.

"Will you grab some?" Olivia asked, motioning to the salt and pepper shaker behind her. "Just add a pinch, okay? I don't want it too spicy."

Out of nowhere Fitz pinched her bottom taking Olivia off guard and she screeched nearly dropping the spoon on the ground. Hudson quickly stood and began to bark loudly trying to figure out why his mommy made such a sound. Fitz's eyes twinkled, highly amused and he added the pepper nonchalantly as if nothing ever happened.

" _You scared me!_ " Olivia playfully scolded, swatting him with a nearby potholder.

Fitz hovered behind her and moved her hair to the side of her neck. It was wavy and unkept and exactly like Fitz liked it.

"I'm sorry...you said pinch and I couldn't resist. Besides, this is what happens when you cook in just a t-shirt."

His hands went to her backside and lifted her shirt up from behind. He caressed her bottom massaging the wounded area through her panties. Olivia smiled at his words because it was true...she picked up the awful habit of wearing his shirts around the house with just underwear. It was a first for Olivia and she knew if her mother ever saw her dressed like this she would be highly disappointed...which only gave her all the more motivation.

Olivia closed her eyes periodically as Fitz kissed her neck up and down from behind. Hudson had finally calmed down and Olivia heard him settle back down behind them. Fitz's hands roamed her body and when she didn't reply he continued trying to make things up to her.

"Am I forgiven yet?"

Fitz shifted her hair to the other side of her neck now kissing it softly. Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand pushing it underneath her shirt directly on her breast. She felt Fitz smile at the gesture against her skin but she purposely remained silent.

"Mmmmmm," Fitz breathed against her ear. He pumped her breast once before fondling her nipple with his fingertips over and over again. The sensation made the hairs raise on the back of her neck and tingles shot up and down her arms.

Moments later, his other hand joined in the fun and before she could process what was happening Fitz was pushing her breasts together in unison with his large hands in the most erotic way imaginable. They were slightly calloused in all the right areas and she loved the way his hands felt against her skin.

Olivia stopped stirring altogether and held onto the stove handle, desperately trying to keep her composure. His lips were everywhere moving from the side of her neck to the side of her cheek and in an instant she wasn't able to concentrate on lunch any longer. She reached for the knob and turned the burner off and the moment the flame went out Fitz turned her body around to face him.

He lifted her body placing her on the granite next to the stove and pulled her legs around his waist. Olivia was now eye level with him waiting to see what his next move would be when a thought suddenly dawned on her. A smile involuntarily creeped out and she threw her arms around his neck nuzzling her nose against his.

"We've _yet_ to get through making a meal without interruptions."

Laughter filled the room and he absolutely loved hearing her sound so carefree. It was the truth and they both new it...nearly every time one of them cooked, things got carried away and they ended up making love. Fitz stared at her and she studied his blue eyes for a short while until his hands cupped the side of her face pulling her in for a kiss.

"I can't help it...my girlfriend walks around without any pants on and it drives me _fucking_ crazy." He spoke each word in between slow kisses and Olivia laughed, breaking free and burying her face against his cheek in embarrassment.

They stayed cuddled for a few minutes, their hands constantly touching one another until Fitz took charge and lifted her shirt up and over her head. He was dressed and ready for the day in a casual button up with jeans and his appearance made Olivia want to laugh even more. He was so right...since he moved in she hardly ever wore pants anymore and hearing the truth out loud made her blush at what he must be thinking of her.

"You. Are. A. Vision." Fitz said stepping back from the counter. Olivia sat up taller at his words and her bottom welcomed the coolness from the granite below. She purposely rested her arms by her sides fully exposing her body to him.

"And you have _way_ too many clothes on," Olivia amusingly replied.

Fitz smiled and stepped back into her reach giving her the access she wanted. She helped him undress in the kitchen and didn't hesitate spreading her legs wider on the counter. He was inside her within seconds and the moment she felt him enter her ankles dug into his skin. She wasn't nearly wet enough and the friction left her sore, nearly aching in all the right ways.

Her head rested against the cabinet and she watched him closely, his facial expression overcome with desire. She loved how his face contorted with each thrust and despite the roughness of it all she needed more of him. His foreplay was quick to take effect and she finally closed her eyes when he pinched her nipple hard. His actions mirrored what he did to her backside earlier but this time there was no surprise involved. Fitz pulled the side of her hair and twirled it around his fingertips bringing her lips within inches of hers.

He kissed her softly and his tongue lightly grazed the inside of her mouth. His actions were gentle and did not match the lustful exchanged currently happening below their waist. Olivia devoured his mouth sucking his bottom lip pulling his body closer into hers. This action excited Fitz a great deal, causing him to pull her hair harder and the combination of the soft and hard between them was unlike anything she ever experienced before. The harder his thrusts were inside of her the softer he kissed her face and it drove Olivia completely and absolutely insane.

Moisture quickly seeped from her insides and the barrier snapped allowing him to fully be one with her.

"Don't stop," Olivia begged, finding his hands and linking fingers with him. "Please don't ever stop..."

* * *

The weather outside was an overcast and Olivia wished the sun would appear. Hudson sat in her lap as they made their way to Jersey keeping his nose glued to the window. He was now close to two months old and still fairly little. They decided to keep the sunroof closed as they were both afraid the noise would be bothersome for Huds, their new nickname for their precious pup.

It was early in the afternoon and Olivia mentally timed the drive as best she could each time they visited. It seemed to be an average of 45 minutes to a little over one hour away depending on traffic. Today was closer to the one hour mark and Olivia took the opportunity to bring up her conversation with Marisa. She felt awkward knowing something unfortunate and finally decided to bring up the phone exchange with his sister.

"I talked with Marisa earlier while you were in the shower and she shared something with me...something I don't feel comfortable keeping to myself."

She turned to look at Fitz who returned her stare briefly, taking his eyes off the road. Despite the cloudy skies he wore sunglasses and she watched his eyebrows rise up in curiosity.

"It's about your ex...her father passed away. Your mom told Marisa yesterday."

Olivia stroked Hudson on his back while she spoke, waiting to see how Fitz would react to the news. He continued looking straight ahead and took a moment before responding. The news didn't seem to surprise him and she quickly realized why.

"That's very sad...I heard he wasn't doing well a few months ago. I'm pretty certain it was cancer."

He finally turned to look at her and Olivia contemplated on whether or not she should ask how close their families were. To her surprise, he continued sharing and ended up answering some of her questions without her having to even ask.

"There was a time during our engagement our parents vacationed together. It was during my first pro bono...her father helped fund some of the money for the project."

Olivia remained quiet and continued to pet Hudson thinking about what he shared. She could feel Fitz looking at her off and on but didn't know exactly how to respond so she decided to remain quiet. After some time, Fitz grabbed her thigh and squeezed it before resting it in his usual place. Hudson noticed his movement and turned around in Olivia's lap to lick Fitz's hand. He scratched the pup behind the ears for a bit before returning his hand to Olivia's upper leg.

"Do you want to go and pay your respects?" Olivia asked. The question sat on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No...I don't think so." He was quick to reply. "I'm certain my parents will send something on our behalf. I'm honestly a little surprised Marisa talked with you about this. She must really feel close with you."

Olivia smiled and looked over at Fitz. Hudson returned his attention back to the window and she rested her head against the leather studying his profile. In so many ways Marisa was her secret weapon, always keeping her in the loop about certain things. However this topic made Olivia feel awkward and it didn't feel right keeping the information to herself.

"I love your sister, Fitz and I trust she wanted me to know for a reason..."

* * *

Fitz signaled and made the turn down their unmarked road leading to their property. The sun was beginning to shine and she could tell by the moisture that accumulated on the ground they must have had a rain shower earlier that morning. Butterflies filled her stomach when she saw their home from afar. Structurally it was just a wooden frame to the naked eye but just the sight of it gave her goosebumps. The last time they were here, not even a base existed so seeing actual walls made everything seem all the more real.

As soon the car stopped, Olivia opened the door and set Hudson down on the grass. He was the most excited of all and began to sniff around everywhere roaming the land freely. Fitz was quick to join her wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer into him.

"She's coming along nicely," he proudly stated into the air. Olivia smiled and rested her head against his chest. A sign she hadn't noticed before caught her attention when she suddenly pointed like an excited child making a discovery.

"Oh my God, we have an address!" She exclaimed more loudly than intended. Fitz's eyes remained on her and he couldn't have been more pleased with her reaction. They walked directly towards the sign with Hudson just as excited following behind. It was made of wood and the numbers were spray painted in neon orange.

"217 Cherry Blossom."

Fitz said the address aloud as both he and Olivia beamed from ear to ear. Fitz was informed a number had been assigned and because their home was fairly secluded a street name had also been given. He knew Olivia would get a kick out of seeing it in person and couldn't simply couldn't wait to share the news. The look on her face in this moment spoke volumes giving him the reaction he was hoping for.

Living with Olivia these last few months had been so telling. Fitz learned she had quite a free spirit and he loved seeing the real Liv come out. Not to say he didn't love the Olivia that could captivate a sold out audience but he equally fell in love with the Olivia that walked around their home in just a t-shirt...the one with sassy untamed hair who loved to laugh and joke around.

When she finally turned to face him he lifted her high into the air, spinning her around in celebration just like the day they chose this land together not too long ago.

"We need a Cherry Blossom tree, Fitz," Olivia suddenly blurted breaking free from him. "We can't live on a street named Cherry Blossom and _not_ have a Cherry Blossom tree!"

For reasons she couldn't explain she was nearly shouting and it made Fitz laugh. Hudson quickly trotted along over to them to check out the commotion jumping up for attention. Fitz watched as Olivia scooped up the lab and pointed to their home whispering into his ear.

"Looks, Huds...this is _your_ house. You're gonna have such a big yard to play in."

She kissed the pup several times on the head and soon felt a warm arm drape over her shoulder. They all three stared at their home until Hudson began to squirm wanting back down. The land was too tempting for the pup and Olivia understood his desire to be free.

After setting Hudson down she began to make her way up what would eventually become their driveway when Fitz suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Not so fast," he teased, her legs dangling in the air. "We have a front door...well sort of."

Fitz carried her through the shell of their front door and set her down once they officially crossed over. Olivia's grin was wide and she secretly loved that he always lifted her up carrying her through any doorway of significance. It made her feel special and worthy and she honestly fell more in love with this man more and more everyday.

For the next hour they walked around while Fitz gave her a "tour". She didn't know what she found more impressive the fact he designed the home himself or the fact he was able to explain from memory what each area of space represented. Olivia couldn't explain the emotions she was feeling and often found herself speechless. Luckily, Fitz had plenty to say _and_ share and he didn't bother holding back. She could sense how pleased he was and she would never tire of watching him in his element. To her surprise, he focused on the next stage of the building process letting Olivia know she would play a significant role.

Eventually, they would need to pick out tile, granite and hard wood flooring, not to mention wall coloring. The mention of such a task left Olivia's head in a slight daze at his long to-do list. She wanted to pinch herself at one point and suddenly found herself chuckling as if she was in on her own private joke.

"Take me back to the kitchen," she asked Fitz grabbing his hand so he couldn't walk any further.

He led her around to the other side of the structure and stopped as if mentally asking her why she wanted to return here of all places.

"Where would be the stove be?"

Fitz looked around for a moment and stepped to the right showing her the area. Olivia stepped in front of him and turned around looking over her shoulder.

"Can you picture it?" Olivia smiled, continuing to look in his direction.

Her face was mischievous and she began stirring an imaginary saucepan in front of her as if she was playing a game of charades. Fitz quickly caught on and placed his index finger over his lips pretending to be deep in thought. After a few seconds he responded making Olivia laugh even more.

"I can't picture anything, Liv. I blame your pants."

Before she could turn back around Fitz pinched her bottom through her jeans grabbed her from behind, tickling her waist. Olivia squealed through the air and swatted his hand as he spun her around to face him. His face suddenly transformed, instantly going from carefree to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Seeing you like this right now... ** _this_** is what I live for, Olivia. Moments like this."

Her breath caught at his words and she lovingly touched his face unable to respond. He truly overwhelmed her in every way possible and she suddenly found herself grateful for not giving up on love. Because not giving up brought her Fitz and Hudson.

And places like 217 Cherry Blossom...


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: I hope you missed this story ( & Olitz) as much as I did :) _

_Chapter 40: Closest To His Heart_

 _"She's hot; warming those who respect her and burning those who don't. A weak man will try to dim her luminance...but her soul mate will take pleasure in fanning the blaze."_ _~S. Maraboli_

* * *

Olivia ended the call and could feel Fitz looking at her. She stood and entered the kitchen grabbing a treat from the treat jar when Hudson began to spin around on his hind legs. His tiny face was incredibly cute and she admired his blue eyes for a moment before feeding him the treat. When Fitz joined them she decided to meet his stare and explain before he had a chance to ask any questions.

That was my agent. The Tony Award nominations are always announced in May and he's pretty confident I'm getting nominated... _too_ confident if you ask me..." She paused and crossed her arms trying to choose her words carefully. She wasn't certain how to explain this next piece of information and secretly felt a bit awkward bringing it up to begin with.

" _And_..." Fitz asked, urging her to continue.

"And- he wanted to let me know I've been chosen for the cover of Entertainment Weekly. They're doing a special Broadway Edition. It's supposed to hit newsstands at the end of this month...in time for the nominations."

Olivia watched Fitz's eyes widen and two steps later she was in his arms spinning around high into the air.

"Jesus Christ Liv!" He exclaimed loudly. Her eyes grew moist and she tucked her head against the crook of his neck allowing the shock to sync in. She had done many photo shoots over the years but never the cover and she deep down couldn't believe this was even happening.

"I'm so happy for you, baby." His words were now much softer making Olivia lift her head up to face him. "You know, I'm going to buy every damn magazine I can get my hands on," he gushed making Olivia blush even more.

She eventually squirmed out of his embrace and smiled trying not to get overly excited. The industry was fickle and although this opportunity was a great honor she wanted to be realistic. There was a real chance she _wouldn't_ get a nomination and she needed to really think things through before agreeing to this. Her instinct was to call her mother. Maya had way more experience than she would ever have in and even though she was her mother AND biggest fan, she was always honest even if that meant hurting Olivia's feelings.

"You're awfully quiet." She could hear his voice shifting from happiness to concern and that made her feel all the awful inside. She did the only thing she could think of, which consisted of busying herself across the room- pretending to look for something in her bag on the ground.

"I haven't committed to anything, Fitz. I'm not sure I'll do it. I mean, there's no guarantee I'll even get a nomination.

"OF COURSE you're doing the cover! What are you talking about? You're **_not passing_** up this opportunity! I don't give a fuck if you're nominated or not." His voice was final and authoritative making Olivia's heart stop.

And body ache for him in all the right ways.

"Fitz...it's not that simple." Olivia cocked her hip to one side and smiled hoping to lighten the mood. She could sense him growing upset and that was the last thing she wanted. Her hand eventually extended to him and he instantly reached for it, interlocking fingers with her.

"It **_IS_** that simple," he whispered against her skin. His voice was husky and low and his nose brushed against hers sending tingles down her spine.

"I'll go with you...make certain they photograph your best side." Olivia laughed loudly at the comment and the sound radiated heavily into the air.

"My best side huh?" Olivia teased. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Mmmmmm..." He moaned. "I thought you'd never ask." Suddenly, Olivia's legs were once again high in the air and within seconds she was lying flat on top of her bed.

"I think this side is your best."

Fitz turned her face to the left while he showered opened mouthed kisses up and down the side of her face. His moves were slow and deliberate and she could feel his tongue graze her skin from time to time.

"Well...actually... ** _this_** may be your best side," he crooned, turning her cheek in the opposite direction. She closed her eyes at his shower of affection, taking the moment in. He felt good pressed against her body and she truth was she seemed to crave him every moment of every day with no end in sight of that ever changing.

Out of nowhere Fitz steadied her chin bringing her face directly in front of his. Their eyes locked with his and she reached for his lips touching them softly with her fingertips.

"You're doing the cover, Livvie. You deserve this. Your light shines bright baby...so bright it hurts my eyes."

His words washed over her like a warm blanket and she instinctively grabbed him, burying her face against his neck. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she desperately tried to keep herself from crying. It amazed her how even though they had been together for such a short time, he knew _exactly_ how to center her soul. It was hard to put into words how she felt but it was special... ** _he_** was special and she didn't know what she would ever do if he _wasn't_ a part of her life...

* * *

A knock on the door sounded and Olivia put her laptop down, making her way over to open it. Maya called about an hour ago and Olivia invited her over. She knew deep down her mother more than likely had already spoken to her agent. Mitchell was her mother's former agent many moons ago and one of the best in the business. It was no secret the two were still close and it didn't surprise Olivia one bit when Maya gave her a call.

Fitz seemed to clue in on Olivia needing alone time with her mother when he announced he was going for a run with Hudson. She loved the fact he stayed home on her days off and even though she never inquired, he always made it clear he wanted to spend time with her.

The second Olivia opened the door Maya embraced her with open arms. Her mom looked stunning as usual and Olivia hugged her back, allowing her the opportunity to bask in the moment that obviously meant a lot to her.

"Let me take a look at you," Maya said, finally stepping back a few feet back from her daughter. She studied her for a long moment before taking Olivia into her arms once again.

"This has been a long time coming," Maya said against her ear. "A _very_ long time coming."

"Thanks, Mom. It's still feels surreal. I fly out early Sunday morning. Fitz is going to go with me." Olivia saw Maya still out of the corner of her eye but she didn't reply and Olivia took that as a good sign. Things were getting better between her and Fitz and each time Olivia met with her mother she seemed more and more receptive to their relationship.

"I was hoping you would come with me too," she added nonchalantly over her shoulder. Maya's breath caught and Olivia heard her subtly clear her throat before replying.

"Yes...of course," she replied. "I would love to." Olivia was now in the kitchen pouring her mother a glass a wine without asking if she wanted a drink. Maya willingly took the glass and looked around the condo for a moment.

"Is Fitz at work?" She finally asked, taking a sip of wine. Olivia shook her head and poured herself a glass as well.

"No...he took Hudson for a run. We found a great park near 7th...lots of trails perfect for him."

Maya smiled and soon brought up her conversation with Mitchell. Just as Olivia had suspected, he phone Maya and shared the great news. They discussed a few details and Olivia learned the names of a few other Broadway performers that would also be featured in the magazine. She knew all of them fairly well and wondered if they too would be at the photoshoot. Mitch didn't mention anyone else being featured but it didn't surprise her Maya knew more than she did.

They continued talking for a long while, both enjoying the conversation when Fitz finally returned with Hudson. Maya stood the moment they entered and set her glass down so she could focus her attention on Huds. It amazed Olivia to see Maya so loving with an animal. She never took her mother to be one who loves dogs but maybe Hudson was different. People seemed to be drawn to him and her heart clenched when Maya bent down to scratch him behind the ears. He was such a loving animal and so good with people.

Fitz was sweaty and greeted Maya hello from across the room. Olivia watched him go into the kitchen and wash his hands, taking some extra paper towels to dry his face off with. When he eventually joined them, he headed straight for Olivia kissing her hello. Quiet filled the room as they both watched Maya play with Hudson. After a few minutes, Fitz excused himself and disappeared into their bedroom. The shower soon turned on and Olivia took another drink of wine watching her mother.

"How the house coming along?" Maya asked, turning to look at Olivia. It was the first time she had ever inquired about their home and the inquiry somewhat took Olivia off guard.

"Good...I visited a week ago. We have an official address."

Maya stood and returned to her seat across from Olivia. Hudson soon turned his attention to his mommy and pawed her leg until she gave him some much needed loving. He eventually sat down at her feet for a short while before making his way into the kitchen for some water. Olivia kept her eyes on Maya who took her time responding to Olivia's news about the house.

"I read in the paper the renovation is almost complete. What will Fitz do once the building is done?"

"We haven't really discussed it. I'm assuming he will focus on the house. He's overseeing things now...he visits the land at least every other day."

The truth was she wasn't certain what Fitz planned on doing. Technically his "job" was in St. Louis and she simply wasn't certain when or if he was returning. Maya remained quiet and Olivia took the opportunity to mention his birthday coming up in a few weeks.

"His parents are flying in for his birthday weekend. I was hoping we could all get together to celebrate."

Olivia eyed her mother evenly and Maya took a long sip of wine but didn't respond right away. Hudson eventually returned to join them and sat back down directly at her feet. Olivia scratched his back for a few minutes waiting for Maya to break the silence.

"I'll let your father know. What plans have you made so far?"

Olivia shared her conversation with Marisa and her intentions when it came to Fitz's parents. She wanted them to come to a show and planned on taking them to visit their home so they could see how far they had come along in the building process. Maya had not inquired about ever visiting the land and Olivia could sense her jealousy once she brought up the topic. Even though she had every intention of inviting her parents to also join them, she didn't mention anything...instead allowing Maya to think about their conversation.

It was her choice in keeping a distance when it came to her relationship with Fitz and she hoped hearing how eager Fitz's parents were about wanting to visit made some sort of impact. After all, Olivia made it clear their door was always open...it was Maya that needed to show some initiative.

Soon the water turned off and Olivia stood offering Maya more wine. Her mother declined and also stood letting Olivia know she needed to get going. She was halfway to the front door when she congratulated Olivia once again, letting her daughter know just how proud she was of her. Olivia stopped rummaging through the kitchen and joined Maya, grabbing hold of her hand.

It was rare to see _THE_ Maya Pope show such emotion. Her eyes began to gloss over and without being asked, Olivia hugged her mom and thanked her for all her guidance through the years.

"I love you, mom. **_Very_** much."

Maya kissed her daughters cheek and hugged her tight when Fitz eventually joined them. Olivia caught glimpse of him standing near their bedroom with Hudson quickly galloping over towards him. Maya turned at the commotion and composed herself before politely bidding Fitz goodbye.

"You're taking good care of her," she called out to Fitz. Olivia exchanged a loving look with him but didn't respond waiting to see how Fitz would reply. He simply smiled in his grand Fitzgerald Grant fashion and placed his hands inside his jeans. He was barefoot and comfortable...which was exactly the way Olivia liked him.

"She's taking good care of me too," he eventually replied...

* * *

It was close to 10:00 that night when Olivia propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Fitz was watching CNN and she snuggled in close despite Hudson being right in between them. His hand rested on her upper leg and she refocused her eyes on the small screen in front of her. She was still trying to decide which backsplash she liked best for their kitchen and all the choices were honestly beginning to run together. A thought suddenly popped into her head and she turned to look at Fitz who was still staring straight ahead.

"What do you think about my mom joining us in LA," Olivia asked out of the blue.

Fitz rubbed her thigh and nodded briefly sharing his feelings.

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

Olivia returned her attention back towards the laptop and after a few minutes Fitz pressed a button and the television screen turned to mute. She watched as he grabbed the laptop from her hands and carefully placed it on the coffee table next to her feet. His hands scooped underneath her bottom and all at once she was now on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It was nice of you to put pants on while your mom was here." Olivia instantly smiled and couldn't help but giggle. Her cheeks flushed and she buried her face against Fitz's cheek, hiding her embarrassment.

"Did you notice I'm not wearing any now?" Olivia replied in between laughs. Fitz's hands slipped underneath her shirt as he slowly massaged the small of her back over and over again.

"I'm so proud of you, Liv. And so is your mother. I actually love that you want her there. And I'm sure she was on cloud nine when you invited her. But..." He paused and kissed her gently on the lips before continuing. This is _**YOUR**_ moment. You've accomplished so much. And I want you to take every second in." Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his briefly closing her eyes.

"I still can't believe someone like you loves someone like me."

Olivia found his words odd and she instantly sat up straight looking him head on. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind before she finally shared the one thing she wanted him to understand most.

"I could easily say the same thing about _you_..."

Fitz twirled his fingers through her hair and kissed her again softly pulling her body closer towards him. It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen, his tongue entering her mouth for a split second grazing her insides and sending moisture straight in between her legs. When they finally came up for air, Olivia's lips felt swollen and raw from the contact. Another thought filled her conscious and she couldn't help but share it with Fitz.

"I have to admit...I'm not used to this. There was a time when this type of news would have caused problems in my former relationship."

She wasn't certain why that suddenly came out of her mouth but it was obvious she needed to release it and sharing her feelings out loud felt good. Fitz watched her closely and remained quiet for a long time, ultimately resting his hands on her outer thighs.

"That's not me, Livvie. It never will be. You are most definitely not meant to be caged." He words were matter of fact and Olivia's heart warmed at his sincerity.

"How I wish we could've met sooner."

Olivia's words hung into the air and she buried her face once again into his cheek. Fitz wrapped his arms around her tight for a long time as Olivia eventually made herself more comfortable resting on top of his lap. Quiet filled the room when Olivia felt her eyes becoming heavy. She had stayed indoors all day doing small chores around the house and she suddenly felt tired. It felt good to stay indoors...it was something she rarely ever did and being in one place for 24 hours actually made her feel normal.

"I think we need to celebrate."

Olivia's eyes opened at his words and she tried to process exactly what he was suggesting. He began to stand and Olivia reluctantly joined him. Fitz grabbed his cell from the end table and a few seconds later a tune Olivia heard a thousand times bellowed softly through her condominium.

"Dance with me...let's _**properly** celebrate_."

Olivia giggled at the sight before her and quickly grabbed Fitz's hand. He was shirtless, sporting black pajama bottoms and she couldn't help but find his choice of song ironic. Fitz's lips eventually found her ear and she closed her eyes as he began to sing Frank Sinatras's Classic, _The Way You Look Tonight._ This rendition of the song was slower than she remembered and as they swayed to the music back and forth Fitz continued to sing the words to her.

The irony of the song choice was apparent and she couldn't stop herself from grinning ear to ear. She was barely dressed, dancing with this man she loved in just a t-shirt and panties. Her hair was in disarray and untamed yet Fitz found pleasure in letting her know no matter how many covers of magazines she graced, _this_ was the Olivia he loved. This was the Olivia he held closest to his heart.

His voice was comforting and strong and completely devoted to her in every way imaginable- singing in celebration of their love. And in appreciation of how clearly he would always see her.

 _"Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight..."_


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41: Up, Close and Personal_

"You didn't tell me she was a natural beauty," the tall gentleman gushed, shaking her agents hand hello.

Maya stood next to Mitchell and remained quiet closely studying the photographer from head to toe. He wasn't at all what she was expecting to meet and Olivia couldn't help but wonder if _all_ people in LA appeared to be this eclectic. His long dreads were slightly mesmerizing and a very subtle smell of incense filled the fairly large space. His arms were covered in large tattoos and Mitchell introduced the African American photographer as one of the most _creative geniuses_ behind the magazine.

Olivia had just finished with hair and makeup and was in her full opening number costume. It was nearly nine in the morning and it felt odd being this dolled up so early. Her black fitted dress curved every area on her body to perfection and the photographer, Russel " _Rus_ " Doutey, appeared instantly enamored with Olivia's beauty. He politely kissed the back of her hand and invited everyone _but_ the guest of honor to make themselves comfortable in the back of the room so they could get started. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her from afar and adrenaline quickly began to set it.

The backdrop was a stunning canvas of the heart of Broadway taken in Manhattan at night. From certain angles the canvas appeared life-like and it fit the mood perfectly. Rus took Olivia's hand and walked her over to a place suitable to his liking and an older Asian woman who appeared to be his assistant adjusted the lighting in the background. Olivia lifted her arms as someone from the wardrobe department made some last minute adjustments.

"Ms. Pope...do you mind if I put some music on?" Rus asked over his shoulder. His voice had a heavy accent she couldn't place and it made Olivia smile.

A large camera hung around his neck and he walked to the nearby stereo system and waited for Olivia to answer. She eagerly welcomed the music and exchanged a loving look with Fitz. He was leaned against a wall with his hands crossed at his chest looking as handsome and confident as ever. For a split second she pictured him in front of the camera and knew deep down he could equally grace the cover of any magazine.

Maya's eyes widened at the choice of music and the tone instantly set Olivia back well over a decade. The rap song was one of her favorites, a combination of sass and sex with the rhythm easily putting her hips to movement. Rus's energy was contagious and he too began to sway back and forth smiling a wide grin and doing everything **_but_** actually dancing with Olivia.

"We're gonna make _magic_ together, Olivia." Rus more chanted than spoke aloud.

With each move of her body, the camera flashed and the charismatic photographer encouraged Olivia to continue letting loose. She danced around in place occasionally using the black stool placed in the center of the room as Russel continuously snapped away. He was up, close and personal with Olivia, his photography skills unconventional and abrupt, often placing his camera within inches of her face.

Nearly half an hour passed when Rus reluctantly called for a break. Olivia began to lightly sweat from the lighting and the make-up team quickly approached for some retouching. Fitz seized the moment and went to her eager to share how well she was doing. He could hear both Maya and Mitchell showering their praise and he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to be next to her. As soon as they were alone his hands flew around her waist, bringing her ear directly to his lips.

"I'm making love to you tonight wearing just heels," he breathed against her cheek.

Olivia laughed and several clicks could be heard from across the room. Although Fitz was oblivious, Olivia went with it, wrapping her arms around Fitz's neck. They looked at one another lovingly and she didn't shy away from kissing him. Part of her dark red lipstick transferred onto Fitz's lips and she purposely didn't wipe it off. She could feel Rus showing interest in them as a couple and she very much enjoyed him taking their picture. Finally, Fitz seemed to notice and looked inquisitively in the photographers direction. Rus appeared completely un-phased and continued to snap away as if his eyes couldn't break free of them.

"I think he likes you," Olivia giggled.

"Doubtful..." Fitz quickly replied, laughing. "Let me get out of your way."

He retreated back to his previous area and saw the look on Maya's face. It mirrored Mitchell's and it left butterflies in Fitz's stomach. They both were gawking...somewhat in disbelief and he caught glimpse of his lips in the large mirror on the wall. They were partially red and smeared and for reasons he couldn't explain the sight made him feel ten feet tall...

* * *

The plane ride back to New York was long and exactly what Olivia needed. She was tired and on the verge of feeling a headache coming on. They had landed in LA in the wee hours of the morning and Olivia got little to no sleep in the hotel. Fitz encouraged her to try and rest and she reclined back in the first class seat and placed her ear buds inside her ears. Maya was taking a later flight and returning home tomorrow. She had quite a few close friends on the West Coast and wanted to spend the day catching up with them.

Their flight left a little past noon and they were expected to arrive back just in time for Olivia to take the stage that night. Many people...including her director tried to convince her not to come in that night but she truly wanted to try. She had missed more time at work in the last six months than she had in six years and she couldn't help but feel bad.

Fitz was busy focused on the iPad in front of him and Olivia decided to message Samantha. She agreed to watch Hudson overnight and Olivia wanted to check on him. Her phone was in her bag near her feet and Fitz stopped what he was doing to help her get what she needed. Once her cell was powered back on she connected to the planes Wifi, pulling up her messages and texted Sam the following:

 _Just wanted to check in- how's Huds?_

She closed her eyes and didn't bother waiting for a response and tried to rest her eyes. To her surprise, her phone vibrated and she instantly received a reply.

 _I'm keeping him! How was the shoot?_

Olivia smiled and looked at Fitz who was once again paying attention to the iPad screen. She thought for a moment before responding and imagined the fun they had together. Her friend loved animals and Hudson was such a great companion she could totally see Samantha falling in love with him.

 _He's ours...sorry. The shoot went great! Will fill you in later. Thx again for watching our boy xo_

Samantha replied with a heart emoji and Olivia tossed her phone back inside her bag below. She leaned against Fitz's arm and snuggled close as he turned and kissed her forehead in acknowledgment.

"How's he doing?" Fitz whispered.

"How did you know I checked on him?" Olivia quickly countered. Fitz smirked and kissed her skin again before looking away.

"Because you mentioned him a dozen times in the airport." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and finally answered Fitz's question.

"He's good. But Samantha wants to keep him."

"I bet," Fitz replied looking at her once again. "You need to tell her he's ours. She can't have him."

"No she can't," Olivia agreed squeezing his arm tightly. "He definitely belongs to us..."

* * *

"You're tired, Baby. Are you sure you don't want to stay in tonight?"

They had just landed at LaGuardia Airport and Fitz was once again trying to talk Olivia into staying home with him. Samantha was supposed to meet them at her condo to drop of Hudson and the plan was for her to take Olivia to work. They would both miss dress rehearsal but it that truly didn't matter- they had missed dress rehearsal _many_ times in the past and were both still capable of having a solid performance.

Olivia ignored Fitz and grabbed her purse, finally making her way off the plane. The had no luggage this time, sharing one carry-on bag and walked straight for the parking garage making their way through the busy crowd. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and interlocked fingers with hers trying keep her pace. She walked deliberately fast and it certainly didn't go unnoticed. He decided not to bring up the topic of her staying home again, instead giving Olivia space. Since their relationship began he realized the more he pushed a subject the more she would resist and his persistence ended up causing more harm than good.

When they finally arrived at her condominium, Samantha was waiting as promised in the front lobby. Hudson began to whimper the moment he saw them and they both simultaneously bent down and began loving on him. He jumped from one lap to another and baby talk quickly took over and filled the air. Fitz patted his head and Olivia scratched his ears while puppy kisses adored their faces. Samantha smiled liked a proud aunt and handed Olivia the bag she sent with Huds back over to her.

"We need to get going, Liv. We're cutting it close."

A sinking feeling washed over Olivia and she slowly stood taking the bag from her friend. The truth was she didn't want to leave Fitz or Hudson but she also didn't want to become someone who constantly missed work. The cast knew she was flying to LA the night before as well as several other members of the Broadway community. It seemed a bit odd to her she didn't run into anyone else at the photoshoot but she didn't think to ask. After all, she _was_ chosen for the cover and their separation was more than likely done on purpose.

"Have a good show. We'll be by to pick you up tonight."

Fitz pulled Olivia in for a kiss and she could feel Samantha's eyes on them. Eventually, the two women turned to leave and Fitz grabbed Hudson's leash and headed in the opposite direction. Olivia made it out to Sam's jeep when she stopped at the door and shook her head in agitation. She felt torn inside and suddenly tried to pause and recenter herself.

"Liv...everything okay?" Olivia inhaled a deep breath and reached for her phone inside her bag.

"I think I'll stay in tonight...I'm so sorry for the trouble, Sam. I really am."

Samantha walked around the side of the vehicle and hugged Olivia, mentally telling her it was alright to feel this way. She called her director in front of Sam and explained she had just arrived and wanted to take him up on his offer of taking an extra night off this week. Arrangements had already been made in case her flight was delayed or if she simply changed her mind. His understanding made her feel so thankful inside. He was always _so_ good to her...better than she deserved...and it was so appreciated.

Olivia hugged Samantha goodbye and eventually made her way back inside the building. When she reached the top floor and the elevator opened she realized she left her key inside and ended up having to knock on her own door. Within seconds Fitz answered and was quickly greeted by Hudson who eagerly got in between them.

"Hi..." Fitz smirked opening the door for her.

He stepped aside and took her bag setting it on the nearby counter. His voice was slightly shocked but he didn't question her presence, simply welcoming her home with a wide grin. Olivia walked directly to their bedroom and headed inside her closet looking for the heels that matched the shoes she wore earlier this morning. The black Manolo Blahnik's were on her top shelf and she kicked off her flats and began to undress placing her heels on inside her closet.

When she finally entered her bedroom Fitz was standing by the door with his hands inside his jean pockets. The look on his face was heated and seeing her standing before him in only panties and high heels made everything below his waist constrict, begging to be set free.

"I decided to stay..." Olivia greeted, walking past him.

"I see that," he responded huskily, watching her perfectly shaped backside taunt him mercilessly through her lace underwear.

Olivia found her bag in the kitchen and reached for her phone, making her way back into the bedroom. Fitz remained still and didn't budge, watching Olivia's every move. She scrolled through her Apple Playlist and found the song Rus played earlier this morning. She hadn't heard the song in years and couldn't get the beat out of her head. She felt good...carefree and deeply pleased with how well everything went this morning. Something felt as if it was just beginning and for some reason she could somehow sense her career shifting into something bigger.

Her thoughts suddenly switched to the man she loved and she eagerly gave him her undivided attention.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you have a thing for heels."

She threw her phone on the bed and the song she was searching for emerged playing softy in the background. Memories of this morning flooded her mind and her hips quickly began to sway, while her hands seductively called Fitz towards her. Within seconds he was on her body, his eyes glued to the way she moved in front of him. He found everything about her attractive and sexy and watching her dance in this manner again made him desperately want to be inside of her.

"I have a thing for _**you**_."

Fitz hooked a finger inside her panties and pulled her towards him, before sinking it slowly inside of her. Olivia gasped at the contact and began to unbutton his shirt before pushing it down his arms.

"This song is naughty... _I like it_." Fitz teased, kissing her lips again and again.

Olivia smiled and tried to reply but his finger had a different agenda and kept her from properly concentrating. Her breathing grew heavy and as soon as his fingertip grazed her clit she begged for him to enter her. Fitz immediately obliged and once his finger withdrew from her insides her panties were lowered and she helped Fitz out of his pants.

He turned her on her stomach and lowered her down on the bed, slithering up her back and resting his body between her legs. Olivia buried her head into a pillow and closed her eyes as Fitz adored kisses up and down the small of her back. He began talking to her, as he often did when they made love, telling her how proud he was of her this morning.

"The camera loves you, Livvie. Almost. As. Much. As. I. Do." He spoke the last few words slowly and his breath began to tickle against her skin.

Fitz slipped his hands underneath her body and got himself situated before entering her from behind. He propped her hips upward and slowly emerged inside, resting his head next to hers. She turned her head to the side and kissed his lips reaching behind to touch his face. Feeling him in this manner was surreal and it amazed her how quickly he satisfied her every need.

They didn't stay in this position for long and when Fitz did finally pull out, Olivia willingly turned back to face him. His unshaven skin was a huge turn on and she closed her eyes again as he gently kissed her navel in slow daunting circles.

"I'm glad you stayed," Fitz whispered entering her for the second time. "I hoped you would."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly at him. Her heels were now off and she eagerly awaited him to lift her leg from behind the knee. It was something she found herself constantly thinking about and in that split second she decided it was time she joined in the conversation.

"Do you know how much I love you, Mr. Grant?" She asked, feeling him still below into place.

" _How much?_ " He replied through a toothy grin. His voice was low and she loved how his face transformed before her very eyes. She smiled and pulled him down from behind his neck within inches of her lips.

"More than I ever thought possible."

Fitz rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes at her response. His hips began to pick up speed and he resumed his earlier rhythm from before, thrusting deeper and deeper in. As soon as he felt Olivia's insides constrict, he reached from behind her knee and bent her leg up creating the friction he craved. She exploded beneath him and he buried his head against her neck, sucking her skin as her body greedily clung to his. Moisture grew between them and Fitz slid even deeper inside bringing him very close to his own euphoria.

When he finally did climax, Olivia held him close until his body calmed and came to a standstill. He eventually collapsed next to her, pulling her body instantly closer towards him. They were needy with each other and breathing heavy, each of them trying to calm down in their own way. Olivia caressed Fitz's chest slowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Some time passed before Fitz pulled the sheets around them and covered up their cooling bodies. Night was falling and the room was growing dark with each passing second. Although they were both growing hungry neither of them moved. They stayed in bed for some time continuing to whisper their words of devotion to one another throughout the night.

It was a perfect ending to a perfect day and both of them couldn't help but wonder if this is what heaven felt like...

* * *

 _A/N: For those interested, the song playing in the background during the photoshoot and again in their condominium is titled, "Hey Ma" by Cam'ron :)_


	42. Chapter 42 - Part One

_Chapter 42: Older and Wiser - Part One_

The plans for Fitz's fiftieth birthday were in full swing and Olivia couldn't have been more busy. Helen and Gerald were due to arrive in New York later that night and Olivia was out and about in the city doing some last minute shopping with Samantha.

Spring was in full bloom and Olivia loved this time of year. The trees were plush and the weather was perfect...cool early in the morning and evening but warm for most of the day. Both Olivia and Fitz loved taking Huds for walks and the gave her a last minute idea of buying Fitz a gift just from Hudson.

"I've over done it, haven't I?" Olivia asked her long time friend.

Samantha shook her head and pretended to ignore Olivia not answering. They had just arrived back at her condo and needed to hide all the gifts in their hands. From the time Olivia was a child, procrastination was her specialty and this occasion didn't change things. Not only was she last minute shopping but she still needed to wrap all of Fitz's presents.

"Fine...don't answer me. But you only turn fifty once," she said aloud more for herself than for Sam.

"Something tells me when I'm fifty, you won't be so generous with _me,"_ Samantha evenly replied. A hint of jealousy fell through the air and it made Olivia bump hips with Sam.

"Excuse me?" Olivia quickly countered. "Didn't I _just_ treat you to lunch?"

"You always treat me to lunch. What's your point?"

Olivia continued staring at her best friend until a smile finally cracked on her face. Sam linked arms with Olivia as they entered her building and she too, couldn't help but smile at the public display of affection. The camaraderie and friendship between them reminded her of something from Sex and the City and for that she felt truly grateful.

The security officer stood when the two women entered the building and it struck Olivia odd. She followed his stare from across the room and saw a petite blonde sitting in the small lobby near the window. She was facing opposite of Olivia and when the security officer motioned towards her a sinking feeling set in.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Pope."

The officer was taller than she remembered him to be and he didn't waste time letting her know why be stopped her.

"You have a visitor...er, actually Mr. Grant does."

Olivia could feel her face turning pale and honestly didn't need him to continue. She deep down knew _exactly_ who was waiting in the lobby and before she had a chance to respond Olivia saw Samantha look over her shoulder.

"Her name is Aubrey, ma'am. Aubrey Miller." Olivia thanked the officer for his time and as she turned to face the blonde behind her she heard Samantha whisper underneath her breath.

 _"Who the fuck is, Aubrey Miller?"_

"I'll tell you later," Olivia calmly responded.

She looked down at her outfit and smoothed her dress into place. The temperature outside was pleasant and Olivia had taken advantage of the warm pre-summer days. She picked a floral printed sundress that morning and was grateful for the selection. It made her look as if she way more cleavage than she really did giving her a sudden boost of courage.

"Excuse me," Olivia said, getting the woman's attention. "I was just informed you're here to see Fitz. I'm sorry, he's not home."

She purposely used the word " _home_ " and watched as Aubrey stood and directly faced her. She was beautiful...dressed over conservatively, sporting dark slacks with a beige silk blouse. Her matching clutch hovered underneath her hands and Olivia couldn't help but notice she didn't extend her hand to greet her.

"I'm sorry to show up like this. I knew Fitz wasn't here. I'm actually not sure why I even stayed." She looked down breaking eye contact with Olivia and suddenly pang of sorrow struck through her unexpectedly.

"My name is Aubrey Miller," she suddenly continued, clearing her throat in the process. "Fitz and I used to be engaged."

"I'm aware of who you are," Olivia quickly replied. Her comment annoyed Olivia to no end and the small bit of sorrow she felt for the woman disappeared.

"Like I said before, he's not here. He'll be home in about an hour. You're more than welcome to wait for him here if you'd like." Her response was polite but matter of fact, bringing forth the exact confidence Olivia wanted to demonstrate.

A look of embarrassment spread across Aubrey's face and Olivia turned on her heels and began to walk towards the elevator with Samantha two steps behind. She made it clear their conversation was over and her head slightly began to spin from the small rush of adrenaline. The bellman who stepped out of the elevator instantly took most of their bags and Olivia handed him some money from the inside of her purse. This made the young man step out of the elevator all together, giving both Samantha and Olivia some privacy. The second the elevator door closed, Samantha turned to look at her.

"Fitz was engaged?!" Sam blurted out in disbelief. "I can't **_believe_** you didn't tell me!"

Olivia stared straight ahead and tried to process exactly what just occurred. She had no idea how Aubrey knew where Fitz lived and the longer time passed, the more her mind began to play tricks with her. Samantha continued talking but Olivia completely tuned her out, instead focusing on the possibility Fitz could have recently spoken to Aubrey and not told Olivia about it. That idea alone kept her deep in thought and completely unaware of anything around her.

 _ **"Olivia!"**_ Samantha semi- yelled trying to get her attention. "You didn't even introduce yourself. Why didn't you tell her who you were?"

Annoyance now filled the space and Olivia continued staring ahead, avoiding the question. The elevator finally came to a slow halt and when the doors opened Olivia couldn't exit fast enough. She needed time to think and Samantha wasn't helping. She wouldn't stop questioning Olivia and when they finally came to her front door, she turned to finally address her friend.

"I promise Aubrey knows _exactly_ who I am. There was no need to introduce myself, Samantha. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot to do before Fitz arrives. I will see you tonight."

Hudson began to bark loudly at the sound of her voice and Samantha stared at Olivia trying to gauge her emotional well being. She could see the concern on her face and despite feeling a bit nauseous she refused to allow her friend to see anything but assurance.

"I'll see you tonight," she said again, this time grabbing Samantha by the arm. "Stop worrying about me. I didn't tell you about Aubrey because there was nothing to tell. _Absolutely nothing_."

Her words were final and Samantha visibly relaxed before her eyes. Sam kissed Olivia on the cheek before handing her a small bag she was still carrying. Once Olivia's front door was unlocked, Samantha turned to leave, making her way back to the elevator.

"Hey, my Huds,"Olivia gushed, immediately greeting Hudson out loud.

Her purse fell to the floor as she bent down to pick up the vastly growing pup. Hudson barked several times, eagerly licking her face hello. She made her way over to the note on the counter and smiled as she read the inside contents.

Olivia hired a professional dog sitter to walk Hudson for the times both she and Fitz would be gone most of the day. Today was a day that service was used and she looked forward to reading the _"note"_ left about Hudson's day.

He was last walked about an hour ago and she honestly could not have been grateful. Olivia had no idea if Aubrey planned on waiting for Fitz and that was the _last_ person she wanted to see again in the lobby. The thought of texting Samantha crossed her mind but she decided against asking her friend if Fitz's ex was still downstairs. They were both adults and she truly didn't want to come across as being insecure.

Instead, she decided to put away Fitz's gifts after playing with Hudson for a few minutes. Visions of Aubrey kept entering her mind and for reasons she couldn't explain she suddenly felt the need to let Fitz know his former fiancé was looking for him. When she was done hiding the presents she rummaged in her purse for her cell and ended up dialing his number while staring out her large floor to ceiling window.

"Hi, baby," a deep warm voice greeted her on the other line. "I'm on my way now."

Tears suddenly filled Olivia's eyes and she closed them trying not allow herself feel any emotions.

"Livvie? Can you hear me?" Fitz asked after a few seconds of silence. She ultimately cleared her throat and responded.

"Hi...yes, I'm here. Listen, Fitz...I ran into Aubrey downstairs in the lobby. Apparently she's here to see you. At least that's what the security officer said."

A long silence responded and it was Olivia's turn to think the line was possibility disconnected. She fought the urge to say his name, choosing to remain quiet until he decided to finally reply.

"Unbelievable." His voice was clipped...hard, slightly taking her off guard.

"How does she know where I live- where _we_ live? Have you spoken to her?" She had to ask and the thought of him keeping something like this made her feel uneasy.

"No, Olivia I haven't. And I honesty have no idea how she knows where we live. I don't see my parents giving out that type of information to anyone, let alone her."

More silence filled the line and Olivia sat down on the sofa tapping her legs for Hudson to join her. She stared at nothing in particular out the window and scratched the back of Hudson's ear for a long while until Fitz spoke again before letting her go.

"I apologize for her showing up like this, baby. I have no idea why she's here. But I can promise you this- you will never be blind sided like that ever again..."

* * *

Olivia finished getting dressed before responding to her text messages. Marisa informed her Helen and Gerald had arrived and would be spending their first night in the city with their daughter. Fitz still had no idea his parents were even in town and the plan was for everyone to get together tomorrow for an early birthday brunch. Olivia had reserved a private room at Fitz's favorite restaurant and both Maya and Eli were also planning on attending. After brunch they would make a trip out to Jersey to see the progress of their home and play the rest by ear. His parents were in town for an entire week and she wasn't certain when they wanted to see her show on Broadway.

After she took some time to reply to Marisa, Olivia made her way outside. For the first time in months, Fitz wasn't waiting for Olivia in her dressing room. Part of that was her doing, by requesting some time to herself in a non-verbal way. She left the condo early not waiting for Fitz to even return home and hadn't spoke to him at all the rest of the night. It didn't surprise her when he didn't show up after the show. And she honestly was relieved when she opened the door to an empty dressing room. The more time went by, the more bothered she felt with Audrey's presence and the bottom line was she couldn't seem to get out of her own head.

 _Was Fitz keeping something from her? Or worse, was Aubrey keeping something from him?_

The more she replayed the events in her mind, the more upset and uncomfortable she became, wondering whether or not Fitz contacted her. These thoughts swirled around in her mind for some time, until the nightly stage manager caught her attention and wished her goodnight before opening the door for her.

The moment the door opened, she saw Fitz leaned against his black Audi. His arms were crossed and his face was stoic- a mixture of sadness and anger all rolled into one. His blue eyes zeroed in directly at her and she paused until the traffic ceased long enough for her to cross the street. That familiar pull instinctively ignited between them and despite her inner turmoil she went immediately towards him, unable to keep herself away any longer.

"Is this how it's going to be when something happens...you disappear and avoid me?"

His tone was abrupt and struck every nerve in Olivia's body.

"You knew exactly where I was Fitz...I would hardly call me coming _to work_ disappearing _."_

His eyes were hard and boring straight into her soul bringing forth such a range of emotions deep within. He looked hurt more than anything and the hustle and bustle of their surroundings made it difficult to concentrate. Without thinking, she broke his stare and made her way around to the other side of the car, slipping into the passenger seat. Fitz remained standing outside for a short while before finally coming inside and starting the ignition. Neither of them spoke as he slowly made his way into traffic, heading back to her condominium- the place they considered to now be their home...

* * *

It was a quarter to ten and Olivia closed her eyes, resting her head against the leather seat behind her. This was the last way she imagined them spending Fitz's birthday weekend and the thought of them arguing over an ex made her stomach feel sick inside. They each seemed to be waiting for the other to begin speaking and by the time Olivia found the nerve, Fitz was pulling into the parking garage next to her building.

Once the engine turned off, Olivia went to open her door when Fitz grabbed her hand, keeping her from fully exiting. She reluctantly paused, bringing her foot back inside the car and shutting the door once again. They remained seated inside his Audi and after a few minutes Olivia turned to face Fitz for the second time that night.

"She still loves you, Fitz. I could see it written all over her face." The words felt heavy coming out of her mouth and she looked down unable to keep eye contact with him any longer.

"I could care less what she feels. And neither should you _._ "

"Why is she here? Is there something you're not telling me? My head keeps going over all these scenarios...do you have a kid you don't know about or something?"

Olivia could feel her blood pressure rising and hated the fact she was letting herself get so emotionally charged. All her fears finally surfaced, spewing aloud and in the open. Fitz's eyes remained glued on her and when she finally made eye contact with him again he squeezed her hand, interlocking fingers with hers.

"Olivia...of course not! Now **_please_** just stop! You spend an entire night thinking the worst instead of waiting for me to at least try and ease your mind-"

"Have you spoken to her?" Olivia asked, interrupting him.

"Yes...I called her. I needed to make certain she never came to our home like that _ever_ again. She had _no_ right doing that and she needed to hear it directly from me."

"Why is she here?"

Fitz inhaled and continued staring at the concrete wall in front of them, making Olivia's stomach turn flip flops.

"She came to tell me her father left some property to us in his will. She asked me to sign some paperwork relinquishing my rights as soon as possible. She felt the need to tell me this in person...said she was embarrassed her father would do something like this and that he always hoped there was a chance we would get back together some day. When she found out I moved to the East Coast, it really surprised her because she knew how much I hated New York. My secretary gave her our address thinking she would have the paperwork curried over to me and she explained the next thing she knew she was booking a flight."

Fitz paused and turned his body towards Olivia, facing her completely once again. The inside of the car was dark and shadows covered part of his beautiful face. He no longer seemed sad and once he continued sharing, she realized his hurt was truly centered around her reaction to the situation.

"She was very close to her father Olivia. And I'm certain it was a shock to find out her dad did what he did. Her parents were devastated when our engagement ended...maybe this was his way of hoping it would bring us back together. I truly have no idea, nor do I care. But I do know this...coming home to an empty house felt awful. You had a good hour before you had to be at work, Livvie. It was plenty of time for us to talk this out. But you didn't even give me any warning. It felt like you were punishing me."

Olivia swallowed and turned away, staring at the concrete ahead. His words sloshed around in her mind again and again as she tried her best to understand everything that happened. It was now close to 11:00 and her body was growing tired. Although she understood Fitz's concern, she couldn't rationalize her own behavior and her only way in dealing with it was to avoid it all together.

"I'm tired, Fitz. It's been a long day."

* * *

Fitz remained silent for a short while before finally opening his car door. He walked around to the back of the vehicle and opened Olivia's door, helping her out of the car. They walked side by side into the building like they did every night but this time they did not hold hands and it felt extremely odd to both of them.

The bellman held the elevator open for Fitz and Olivia to enter and made certain to compliment Olivia on the upcoming Tony nominations. Apparently the staff was all pulling for Olivia and she couldn't help but appreciate the small talk. Fitz remained quiet and looked at Olivia ever so often, eventually placing his arm securely around her waist.

When the doors opened, Fitz allowed Olivia to exit first before making their way down the long hallway. The second the keys jingled into the lock Hudson began barking and Olivia was first to pick him up into her arms. Fitz didn't pay much attention to Hudson, leaving the two alone while he disappeared into a room being used as his study. His quick absence didn't go unnoticed and she hated the distance growing between them.

Eventually, Olivia changed into her normal nighttime attire and checked her phone. She still needed to somehow bring up brunch. Fitz would definitely think it was odd considering the timing of it all but she had to go through with the plans, especially since so many people would be expecting them.

When she finally made her way into the study, Fitz was still fully dressed and sitting in front of a massive set of blue prints. The design was from a new project Fitz was working on and she slipped into the stool next to him watching him from afar. His glasses were on and his hands worked meticulously in front of him. He wore faded jeans and a black fitted t-shirt and even though it was nearly midnight he looked as if he just walked down a runway. She could sense his concentration getting the best of him and knew this was how he chose to decompress after a stressful evening.

After some time, Olivia stood and was about to leave when Fitz called her by name. He was now looking directly at her, summoning her in the most earnest way possible. Her entire body reacted to him and before she had time to think Fitz lifted her into the air, placing her bottom directly on top of the blueprints.

She studied him closely for some time, slowly taking his glasses off for him and setting them beside her. Fitz hovered over her placing his arms beside each leg, his face full of raw emotion. So much still needed to be said yet they were each hesitant to begin. After some time passed, Fitz caressed the side of her hair and it was all Olivia needed.

Finally, the barrier was broken and her arms flew around his neck bringing his body flush against hers.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you." Olivia's voice cracked, her emotions now in complete take over.

"Shhh...baby. It's alright. All that matters is we're here now. That's all I care about. I won't ever lose you, Livvie."

Olivia's fears came forward full throttle and tears began to freely fall down her face. Fitz's grip around her tightened and they held one another for a long while in the comfort of their own home- a place that had quickly become their safe haven. It felt good to release so much tension inside and once Olivia seemed calmer, he let her go, cupping her chin into his hands.

"You know I'm not proud of how my former relationship ended, Olivia. I hurt a lot of people...but I would do it again and again if I had to because it brought me to you."

"I didn't even introduce myself to her, Fitz. It was incredibly rude."

"No, what was rude was her showing up unannounced. And besides she knew exactly who you were. She told me she knew there would be only one reason I'd move to the East Coast...and she had to see it for herself."

"What do you mean, _see it for herself_?"

Fitz rubbed the back of her cheek with his thumb and kissed her gently before answering her question.

"She had to see for herself who I'd fallen in love with. She said it would finally give her the closure she needed."

"Because she still loves you," Olivia whispered, unable to say it any louder.

"Maybe so...but take it from me because I'm older and wiser," he chucked underneath his breath. "I love _you_. I need _you_ in my life Olivia and that's never going to change..."

* * *

 _Older and Wiser - Part Two (sneak peek)_

It was just past midnight when Fitz and Olivia slipped underneath the covers. They had both decided no more talk of any exes would be spoken the reminder of the weekend and Olivia couldn't have been more relieved. She shared she had a few surprises in store for his birthday and the shift in topic was a welcome change. His birthday countdown had begun and Olivia made it clear in order to properly kick off his special weekend she wanted to take him to brunch to his favorite restaurant the next morning...the cafe near Central Park where they first met.

His _official_ birthday was Sunday and she purposely didn't share anymore plans with him. As far as Fitz knew, they were eating brunch and simply coming back home for a leisurely spent Saturday. The excitement of keeping a secret made Olivia giddy and she mentally tried to figure out how she was going to have time to wrap Fitz's gifts without him seeing anything.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading :) I will continue part two next weekend picking up exactly where I left off.**_


	43. Chapter 42: Older and Wiser - Part Two

_A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was truly so much fun to write :)_

 _Chapter 42: Older and Wiser - Part Two_

It was just past midnight when Fitz and Olivia slipped underneath the covers. They had both decided no more talk of any exes would be spoken the reminder of the weekend and Olivia couldn't have been more relieved. She shared there were a few more surprises in store for his birthday and the shift in topic was a welcome change. His birthday countdown had begun and Olivia made it clear in order to properly kick off his special weekend she wanted to take him to brunch to his favorite restaurant...the cafe near Central Park where they first met.

His _official_ birthday was Sunday and she purposely didn't share anymore plans with him. As far as Fitz knew, they were eating brunch and simply coming back home for a leisurely spent Saturday. The excitement of keeping a secret made Olivia giddy and she mentally tried to figure out how she was going to have time to wrap Fitz's gifts without him seeing anything.

When they awoke the next morning, Fitz seemed oblivious to Olivia's plans focusing more on the gorgeous weather surrounding them. They drove to Central Park with the sunroof open and Fitz repeatedly shared his desire to take Huds to his favorite park later that afternoon. Olivia simply agreed and made certain he understood that would certainly be arranged. She deep down hated lying to him but knew her fabrication was for a good cause.

Thankfully when they arrived at the restaurant it was semi empty and Olivia spotted Marisa first seated next to Gerald and Helen. They were first to arrive and Fitz's sister texted Olivia letting her know they were still waiting on Maya and Gerald. She contemplated for a moment whether or not to postpone arriving but eventually decided against it.

Before Fitz was able to ask for a table for two, Olivia motioned to the hostess, subtly letting her know they were here for the private room reserved in the back. Olivia turned and looked at Fitz who seemed slightly confused as to why the hostess seemed to be ignoring him.

"This is your first of many surprises this weekend," she beamed at Fitz. She watched as he cocked his head to one side and smiled as if mentally asking her what she was indeed up to.

Olivia extended her hand to Fitz who eagerly grabbed her from around the waist. She quickly squirmed out of his reach and pulled him along towards the back of the cafe in the most carefree manner. When they entered the room, his parents stood and Fitz froze in place.

"Happy Birthday, Son," Gerald was first to speak greeting his son hello.

Fitz briefly looked down at Olivia and squeezed her hand before extending the other to his father. They two men hugged, with Gerald affectionately slapping his sons shoulder before steeping out of the way. Olivia smiled as Helen wrapped her arms around her sons neck. It had been months since they last saw Fitz and it was obvious how much his parents missed him.

Marisa was last to give Fitz a hug and the first one to thank Olivia for making all this possible. Her cheeks flushed at the acknowledgment and his parents quickly chimed in, sharing how much they too appreciated all her efforts.

"It's so good to see you," Fitz repeated more than once to his parents.

Olivia couldn't help but notice how well both Helen and Gerald looked. Helen's hair looked lighter than she last remembered and her blue eyes twinkled with emotion every time she referenced her two children being together in the same room. Gerald beamed with pride at his son, telling him several times how much he was missed back in St. Louis.

The small talk soon shifted, focusing on their arrival to New York and what their hopes were for the reminder of the week. They stood around and chatted for a good long while when the same young hostess from before entered the room, escorting Olivia's parents in.

Olivia was first to greet them, giving both Eli and Maya a hug and kiss on the cheek. She bravely took the initiative and introduced her parents to Gerald and Helen, before making a small announcement.

"Before we sit down to order, I just want to thank everyone for being here," Olivia began, grabbing hold of Fitz's arm. "This is a special weekend, celebrating a special person and your presence here means so much to us."

Several waiters entered the room as if on cue and Gerald was first to motion for Eli and Maya to sit down. Olivia spent quite a bit of time contemplating who should sit by whom and she didn't waste time orchestrating the seating arrangements. Marisa and Helen were seated next to Maya and and Gerald sat next to Eli. Fitz sat next to Olivia and before he actually took a seat, he kissed her on the cheek whispering words of adoration.

"I'm completely in love with you...you do know that, right?" Olivia lovingly touched his cheek and smiled.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes...it's so good to see my parents, baby. Thank you."

They both eventually took their seats and Fitz instantly placed his hand on Olivia's upper thigh. One waiter placed several plates of fresh fruit around the table while another one served iced water and mimosa's. Olivia sat back and made certain everyone was taken care of. The conversation seemed to flow and she was grateful to have Marisa sitting next to her mother.

It was evident Fitz's sister was in awe of Maya and she didn't shy away from sharing how much she knew about her professional career. Maya was not only well know in the industry but also at the collegiate level. Marisa shared her experience at NYU and how many of her professors would eventually reference Maya's career at some point in the semester.

Maya, of course, relished in the acknowledgment and Olivia gladly diverted the attention elsewhere. Eli struck up a conversation with Gerald regarding some property in upstate New York Fitz had recently become involved in. She half listened to their fathers in conversation while Fitz spoke to his Helen, asking her about their plans for the week while they were in town.

"We would love to see your play," she smiled, looking directly at Olivia. "We were hoping we could do that tomorrow night for Fitz's birthday."

Helen's request surprised Olivia and she looked at Fitz who could not have been more pleased.

"I can't think of a more perfect way to celebrate, Mom." Fitz squeezed Olivia's leg and loving winked at her.

She decided not to protest the request and explained she would take care of making the arrangements. The topic of conversation soon shifted again and Gerald was eager to include both Fitz and Olivia into his conversation. His gesture didn't surprise Olivia and she appreciated how he always made certain she never felt left out.

Although she had little to contribute regarding the property they were discussing, she enjoyed listening to Fitz share about his latest work project. The Grant Architecture Firm had been hired to design and build a new housing complex for a gated community near North Hill. It was one of the firms most lucrative investments in its history as a company and Gerald could not have been more proud of his son.

Eli played a huge role and was the first person who initially informed Fitz about the opportunity. It was a selfless move on his part and one Olivia would forever be indebted to her father for. This development was an enormous stepping stone for the Grant Firm, allowing them to broaden their services beyond homes and buildings. This was by far their largest project to date and one that was not only bringing his firm a large profited revenue- it was also keeping Fitz stationed on the East Coast for quite some time.

Olivia sat back and soaked in the moment. Both their parents were together and having a pleasant time in each others company. Without thinking, she reached for Fitz's hand and linked fingers with him while slipping her other hand around his bicep. She took great pleasure in showing this outward display of affection and it was at this precise moment another birthday idea for Fitz entered her mind...

* * *

"Five minutes," Olivia announced, setting the last gift in front of Fitz.

It was 11:55 that night and as promised Fitz was going to open all his gifts at midnight in celebration of his birthday. Olivia came straight home after the show and requested an hour alone to get things ready. They had gone non-stop all day after having brunch with their parents and took more time than she expected showing them their home in Jersey. Both Helen and Gerald insisted they stop to pick up Hudson on the way and because of the gorgeous weather it was hard to resist even though it was out of their way.

Fitz flashed her a crooked grin and eagerly tapped his fingers on the table. He was seated in the dining room and a montage of presents surrounded him, each one begging to be opened. He looked younger beyond his years and Olivia found his innocence so endearing. Hudson sat near their feet and was too exhausted to wonder what the commotion was about. Meeting so many new people today kept him active...so active both Fitz and Olivia could hear him snoring.

When the clock finally flashed 12:00, Olivia kissed him gently on the lips, making herself comfortable on his lap.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Grant...I love you."

She spoke within inches from his lips and Fitz inhaled a deep sigh at her words. Sincere emotion took over and Olivia caressed his cheek before kissing him once again.

"You've done so much, baby. The brunch and inviting everyone to see our home- that alone was enough. It's so good to have my parents in town. They are so happy for us."

"I'm glad they're here too, Fitz. But there's a lot more to celebrate. This day is about you. **_NOW OPEN YOUR PRESENTS_** **,** " she squealed, hugging his neck once more before standing from his lap.

She handed Fitz his first gift to open and watched as he slowly pried apart the tape, taking his time as if he was savoring the moment. Most of the gifts were small and had more to do with Olivia wanting to spoil the man she loved. His favorite by far was the navy tie and Olivia couldn't resist sharing the meaning behind the gift.

"I've only seen you wear a tie once," Olivia beamed, recalling the memory of watching him take the stand a few months ago. "You looked so handsome, I couldn't resist buying you one. And the color reminds me of your eyes."

Olivia draped the tie around his neck before handing him his last present to open. It was from Hudson and Fitz couldn't stop smiling. He carefully pulled the tape apart and instantly laughed holding the garment in his hand. It was a doggie shirt with the words Grant Architecture Firm embroidered in small block letters on the side. Fitz had taken Hudson to work a few times and Olivia thought it would be cute if their boy sported the company name while trotting around the work site.

"Livvie- this is incredible. All of this...I don't even know what to say."

His eyes sparkled with each word spoken and as his arms lowered back down, they quickly reached for Olivia. Seconds later she was back on his lap, her face buried inside the crook of his neck. Everything felt surreal, as if they were still caught in a dream and she couldn't have been more thankful for the opportunity to spend his birthday in such an intimate manner. Eventually, she lifted her head and made it know there was still one present left.

"You have one last gift, Fitz. But it's something I can't wrap. You'll figure out what it is when the times right."

Fitz looked at her inquisitively but didn't respond. They stared at one another for a few moments before he finally stood, lifting Olivia into his arms. He carried her like a bride into their bedroom wasting little time undressing her. Soon, her panties and shirt were lying in a pile on the floor and Fitz was in between her legs getting himself into position. Olivia quickly inched her way out of his reach and took over, making certain he understood this was _HIS_ day and he would be the one getting pleasured.

"Lay back, birthday boy," Olivia playfully ordered. "I'm about to suck you dry."

Fitz closed his eyes and Olivia smiled at the election forming below. He loved when she spoke dirty to him and watching his reaction made her feel invincible. She too was quick to undress him and the moment his pajama bottoms hit the ground, her lips devoured his manhood. Her petite frame slid down his body and for the next several minutes, Olivia had her way with him sliding her tongue up and down the long vein that throbbed continuously at her mercy. His precum grew heavy, making it known he was very close to ejaculating.

Olivia's jaw grew tight and before she massaged his balls just the way he liked, she briefly removed her mouth and repositioned her body so her breasts were now apart of the action. She heard Fitz moan loudly in pleasure and instantly knew her decision was well received. When her mouth returned to swallow him again, his hands reached down to fondle one of her breasts. The combination of torture appeared to be too much for Fitz and a gush of fluid violently entered her mouth without any warning.

She quickly released his bulge and swallowed several times only to be taken completely by surprise with what transpired next. Fitz was now on top of her and Olivia studied him carefully for a few moments purposely not saying a word. His breathing was sporadic and she could feel a small amount of moisture around his hairline. He looked beautiful hovered over her when a thought suddenly creeped into her mind.

"That wasn't the gift I was referring to."

Fitz smiled a wide grin and nodded his head in agreement at her revelation.

"I knew it wasn't. But I'd love to keep guessing," he responded, kissing her on the corner of her mouth. "You know I'm older and wiser, so I'm bound to figure it out." His words were playful and they made Olivia smile ear to ear.

"Good thing it's your birthday," she assured matter of factly. "I guess that means you can have as many guesses as you'd like."

"Hmmm- I like the sound of that."

Just as Fitz spoke, he slid inside Olivia, parting her legs with his body. Everything below the waist clinched and she couldn't stop herself from rapidly clinging to every part of his body. His thrusts were precise and purposeful and filled with need and Olivia kissed his neck again and again until he finally lowered his mouth on hers.

He could taste his own fluid on her lips and the second her tongue entered his mouth his thrusts increased into a perfected rhythm. Their kissing left no room for air and continued until Fitz bent Olivia's leg from behind her knee. This shift caused a break in contact forcing Olivia to cry out in complete and utter pleasure.

Her nails dug into Fitz's skin and it didn't take long for him to climax for the second time that night. Their bodies were both spent and the moment Fitz pulled out he collapsed next to Olivia. Their ritual after making love was growing close to perfection and she quickly snuggled underneath his arm. Her legs were next to interlock with his and before long silence took over as they both focused on the sounds of their breathing.

"Happy birthday," Olivia whispered, kissing him goodnight. "Get some sleep. There's more spoiling to be done when you wake up." Fitz squeezed her body and kissed the top of her hairline before responding.

"This has already been the best birthday I've ever had, Livvie. I'm not sure you'll ever be able to top this."

He spoke low against her skin and reached for the lamp, turning the only light in the room off. Olivia reached for the covers and pulled them higher around her body thinking of what she still had in store for him. A small smile spread across her lips and she kissed his chest one last time before finally drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Sunday performances were typically their earliest show of the week and this Sunday was no exception. Olivia was grateful for the adjustment in time because it allowed everyone an opportunity to have dinner together afterwards. Fitz made it clear he wanted to see Olivia perform on his birthday and both Helen and Gerald were eager to share their enthusiasm.

Olivia stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room putting the last finishing touches of make up on. The day's events replayed in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about how much time their parents were spending together. It was difficult for her to pinpoint how well Maya and Helen were getting along because they never seemed to be near one another for an extended period of time. She made a mental note about inviting them both out for lunch later that week. Fitz's parents would be in town for a good amount of time and she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity of having both their mothers together.

A knock on the door sounded and one of theater's interns entered carrying a large bouquet of blue tulips. The young man set the vase down in the center of the room and Olivia turned to thank him before he exited. Butterflies filled her stomach and she shook her head at the sight before her.

Fitz was the only man she knew who would send _her_ flowers considering it was _his_ birthday. She reached for the card and opened the small envelope reading the following hand written statement.

 _I love you_

 _-III_

It was three simple words - words spoken a hundred times to one another since the first week they met. Yet seeing them now, especially on _his birthday_ meant so much and she couldn't explain why.

Olivia studied the words for a while and eventfully placed the card back into the envelope. When she finally returned to face the mirror she applied one last coat of blue eyeshadow on her eyelids when another knock sounded. She looked towards the door in the mirror and saw Samantha enter. She too was also in full costume ready to perform.

"Everything is set," she huffed through a crack in the door. She purposely didn't enter and Olivia appreciated how Samantha gave her the privacy she needed.

"Thank you, Sam." Olivia replied, putting her eyeshadow down. Samantha nodded and smiled closing the door behind her leaving Olivia alone once again.

After one last look in the mirror, she checked the time on the wall and made her way out the dressing room. A production assistant followed her down to the main stage, also confirming everything was in place and ready.

Moments later the lights blinked on and off twice giving everyone a two minute warning. Olivia could hear the murmurs and rumblings from the crowd as she found her place on the side. The curtain was closed and all that remained on the stage was a single microphone positioned dead center which had been precisely adjusted to her height.

Olivia turned and nodded towards the light department and a huge spotlight immediately targeted the microphone. The audience was quick to react and Olivia smiled as whistles and catcalls were shouted from all around the theater. Cries of " _Blue_ " could be heard from fans hoping Olivia would indeed surprise them with special performance of her signature song.

She sashayed out to the microphone and looked towards the front row, instantly spotting the man she loved. He was seated next to his parents, sporting his new blue tie as more whistles from the audience serenaded Olivia's presence. The moment she stood in front of the microphone the crowd silenced and she didn't waste time sharing her purpose of the impromptu visit.

"Good Evening," she bellowed, greeting the audience before her. "There's a very special person here tonight celebrating a birthday. I hope you will forgive me as I know what I'm about to sing isn't what most of you are looking forward to hearing. But the truth is, this person is more than special...he's the love of my life and I couldn't let the day end without properly singing him _Happy Birthday._ "

Although she couldn't directly see Fitz or his reaction because of the spotlight she knew in her heart exactly what he was feeling. The audience went wild with the words spoken and once she regained her composure she tired to calm the adrenaline pulsating throughout her veins.

Olivia closed her eyes as she began to sing her heart out to Fitz. Even though her words were a simple birthday tune, she sang it with passion and love in the sexiest way possible. Towards the end of the song emotion took over and she ended up whispering the last couple of words. The audience cheered and hollered as loud whistles continued to ring throughout the crowd. At that moment she desperately wanted to see Fitz's reaction so she put up her hand over her eyes trying to block some of the glare out.

The spotlight instantly dimmed and to her surprise she saw Fitz stand and walk directly to the left side of the stage. Olivia froze at his actions and watched as he slowly walked up the steps heading directly towards her. He looked immaculate in his suit and before she could react she was in his arms and within inches from his lips.

"I finally figured out what my gift is," he whispered near her ear. His breath was warm and his voice deep, causing the hairs on her arms to rise.

"Its your heart, isn't it?" He continued, looking at her directly in the eyes.

Olivia blinked her tears away and all she could do was nod her head up and down answering his question. The audience continued to whistle at the scene unfolding before them. Without any warning Fitz kissed her hard on the lips, lifting her into the air until they became eye level. Loud cheers could be heard all around them and once Olivia's feet returned to the ground, Fitz was first to break contact.

They stared at one another for a few moments and Olivia reached for his mouth trying to wipe off some of the lipstick that smeared onto his lips.

"Leave it," he breathed out, unwilling to let her go. It didn't matter that hundreds of people were watching them, for reasons he couldn't explain he simply wasn't ready to part from her.

"I love you," Olivia mouthed, caressing his face once last time.

"I love you," he mouthed in return.

His eyes glossed over and he knew for as long as he lived he would never forget this moment or this incredible display of affection. The moment was truly bigger than them as their souls proudly shouted to the world _I found my soulmate...the person I'm supposed to spend forever with._

Reluctantly, Fitz returned to his seat as Olivia slipped off the stage and into position behind the curtain. He ignored the gawking stares of everyone around him and could feel his cheeks growing flush from the embarrassment. His parents were grinning ear to ear and he caught glimpse of Marisa putting her phone down as he slipped into the empty seat beside her. His sister no doubt videoed the entire moment with her cell phone and even though he could still feel so many eyes on him he stared directly at the stage anxiously awaiting to see the love of his life perform.

The woman he couldn't wait to marry...


	44. Chapter 43

_A/N: I will be taking a short break from this story. If you are following No Escaping Him, I hope to update and mark that fic completed sometime fairly soon. Thank you so much for reading! Xo_

 _Chapter 43: Meant to Be_

"I'm heading out, baby. I'll be back before you leave this afternoon."

Olivia stirred, twisting the sheets beneath her body. The room was fairly dark and just as she turned her body brushed up against Fitz. His smell was arousing and without thinking she pulled him close breathing the mixture of cologne and body wash in.

"What time is it?" She whispered next to his skin. His lips grazed her cheek before finally planting several soft kisses up and down her face.

"It's early. Go back to sleep."

"Don't go," she pleaded wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "Come back to bed."

Fitz inhaled a deep moan and the sound radiated between them. The clock on the nightstand flashed 6:45 and she rubbed her eyes making certain she was reading the time correctly. Fitz didn't usually leave this early for work and she wondered why this morning seemed to be different.

"I'm picking my Dad up remember? He wants to visit the new development." His words were soft and he spoke in between the kisses he continue to adore up and down her neckline.

Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she quickly remembered a conversation between Fitz and his father regarding his new project in upstate New York. Her head began to slightly spin and she regretted all the wine she consumed at Fitz's birthday dinner. His parents had invited them to celebrate after the show and they couldn't have had a better time together.

"I forgot...are you taking Huds?"

Fitz was now having his way with her, fondling one of her breasts underneath her t-shirt. Her body slowly grew alive and Olivia slightly stretched her legs before caressing her fingers into his unshaven whiskers. His mouth slowly moved to her breast causing her back to arch at the contact. His tongue was warm and generous, zeroing in directly on her nipple.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," Olivia semi pouted into the air. She felt a smile spread against her flesh and before she could process what was happening Fitz pushed his hand inside her panties, entering her abruptly with his middle finger.

"I would _never_ ," he teased into the air.

Part of her wanted to laugh at how carefree his comment was. He sounded so innocent and young and she wanted to respond with something equally witty but couldn't. His finger was snug and completely distracting, making her lose all sense of awareness.

Her hips moved in circles against his hand and she suddenly found herself holding her breath as he massaged her insides exactly the way she liked. Her clit longed to be touched and she didn't shy away of making certain he knew exactly what she wanted.

" ** _More_** ," she panted. Just as she spoke another finger entered her center and Olivia's insides scrambled into a frenzy.

"Let go, baby. You're so close."

A deep warmth sparked below and instantly her stomach muscles clinched bringing forth a loud cry into the air. The type of cry she simply couldn't get enough of.

The type of cry that put Olivia Pope soundly back to sleep...

* * *

Fitz was a half an hour late picking up Gerald from the Ritz Carlton Hotel near Central Park. His father was seated at a bench reading the New York Times and didn't notice his son's truck approaching. He seemed to be deep in thought and Fitz actually had to honk his horn to get his father's attention.

Gerald closed the paper and picked up his coffee before heading to his son's company vehicle. Fitz was beyond ecstatic when his truck finally arrived from Troy and although it was very much out of place taking the streets of Manhattan it came in handy while at work.

"Good Morning," Gerald said, sliding into the passengers seat. He had on a company shirt very similar to Fitz and once his seat belt was securely fastened, Fitz eased his way back into to street, making his way towards the interstate.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Did you get my message?"

"It's no problem, Son. I was thinking maybe you wanted to reschedule." Fitz found the comment odd and briefly looked at his father.

"Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you seen the news article?" More confusion set in as he hit the worst area of traffic in the morning.

"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about." He kept his eyes on the road and waited for Gerald to explain himself.

His father shifted through the newspapers in his lap and finally opened the entertainment section, folding it in half and handing it to Fitz. The large black headlines caught his attention and for a slit second Fitz felt as if his heart just may stop altogether.

"What the Fuck," he said aloud.

"Watch out, Son," Gerald responded pointing in front of him. Fitz slammed on the brakes at his words coming within inches of the car ahead.

Fitz's mind began to spin and he hurriedly tried to change lanes so he could pull over and read the article. Minutes later he stopped in a nearby parking garage and reached into his glove compartment grabbing his reading glasses. The title grew into focus and he reread the following words over and over again:

 ** _Broadway Sensation Declares Love on Stage_**

The article wasn't very long and basically recaptured the events that occurred last night before the play began. He quickly picked up the remaining newspaper on his father's lap and checked to make certain it was indeed the New York Times. He couldn't believe a newspaper of this caliber was printing something like this.

When he returned his attention back to the article a small picture at the bottom of the page caught his attention. It was a head shot of him that could be found on his companies website. He recognized it immediately and the small article underneath it nearly made him curse out loud again.

 _The lucky man is Missouri native, Fitzgerald Grant III, owner and CEO of Grant Architecture Firm based in St. Louis. Grant was in New York celebrating his birthday with Ms. Pope and was serenaded on stage by the Broadway Sensation. Grant was formerly engaged in 2013 and is known in his hometown as the Runaway Groom. Grant ended his engagement weeks before the ceremony and has remained one of the midwest's most eligible bachelors. Will Ms. Pope be able to tame the Runaway Groom? According to our sources who witnessed last nights PDA, it's a confirmed, Yes._

Fitz sat back in his leather seat and could feel his hands slightly shaking. There were no words for what he was experiencing and for a long while both men sat in complete silence. A buzzing suddenly went off in his pocket and he instantly lifted his legs and reached inside hoping it was Olivia. Marisa's name flashed across the caller ID and Fitz rolled his eyes and clicked a button silencing the ring altogether.

"Taking me back to the hotel will take a while in this traffic. There's a coffee shop around the corner. I'll call Marisa and ask her to meet me for breakfast. Go to her...I'm in town until the end of the week. There's no rush."

Fitz took his reading glasses off and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. This was the _last_ thing he expected and he knew part of his mind was in complete shock, still unable to comprehend how this would be considered newsworthy.

Gerald continued to sip his coffee until Fitz finally responded, apologizing to his father profusely.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Dad. I will pick you up tomorrow. Same time."

"I'll be ready. Give Olivia my best."

Fitz watched as his dad exited the truck, taking his styrofoam cup of coffee and leaving the newspaper in his empty seat. Gerald walked behind the truck and as soon as he was out of sight, Fitz pressed a button on his cell and called Olivia. Her phone rang several times before going straight to voicemail and he finally tossed it aside before placing his vehicle into reverse making his way back out into the busy streets of Manhattan...

* * *

The knock on the door was loud and Olivia's head jolted up at the sound. Hudson began to bark loudly in the next room and the moment Olivia sat up blood rushed to her head and she had to sit back down to gather herself. She saw two aspirin on the table next to a small glass of water and shook her head at the realization that Fitz was taking care of her without even be physically present. It was just like him to think ahead and know exactly what she would need.

Once the aspirin were swallowed, Olivia reached for her black robe and placed it on making her way into the living room. Hudson was near the front door and she picked him up and nuzzled him hello looking through her peep hole. Maya knocked once again nearly startling Olivia and she quickly opened the door to let her mother in.

"Good Morning," Maya huffed walking past her daughter. "I've been calling you all morning."

Olivia looked at the time and saw it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. Confusion set in and out of nowhere Olivia suddenly got worried and prayed nothing was wrong with her father.

"I didn't hear my phone. What's going on...is Daddy alright?"

Maya rolled her eyes at her daughter and handed her a newspaper, taking Hudson from her. Olivia turned the kitchen light on and placed the article on the island. The bold letters quickly got her attention and everything suddenly made perfect sense. This was about last night and Maya was here obviously meddle.

"Mother...there's nothing wrong with what I did-"

 **"Read the article, Olivia!"** Her mother angrily interrupted, setting Hudson down next to her.

Olivia stared at her mother for a long moment highly irritated and contemplated whether or not she would actually read it. Maybe Maya giving her a summary of what the article stated would be more beneficial. Tension rose between the two women and she reluctantly decided to skim the contents. She didn't get two sentences in when Fitz's picture caught her attention. It was towards the bottom of the page and had its own small article attached.

The words " _Runaway Groom_ " were glaringly obvious and she read the sentence pertaining to his hometown over and over again. Maya's condescending glare stayed on her daughter and Olivia suddenly closed the newspaper letting Maya know she was indeed finished reading.

"Is this the only reason you came over?"

Although she already knew the answer, but felt the need to ask as she mentally prepared herself for an argument.

"Why would you mix your personal and professional life like this, Olivia! Have I taught you _**NOTHING**_?"

Olivia did what she did best when confronted with a situation she didn't want to face- she grew busy. For the next few seconds, she busied herself throughout the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of juice and feeding Hudson. Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched her daughter in disbelief.

 _"Runaway Groom? Olivia! This is the reputation -"_

" **STOP** right there, Mother! You **_KNOW_** that's not true! My God, he ended his engagement. **_SO WHAT!_** The article makes him sound like he's proposed to and left a hundred women!"

 ** _"THIS IS MY POINT, OLIVIA!_** Look at the spotlight you've created around your personal life! And for what? What were you trying to achieve by doing this? Did you want to show off? Or were you simply trying to spite me?"

Her words were like daggers and she spat them out with growing hostility making Olivia more and more angry.

 ** _"YOU! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!_** My life is just that, mother. **_MINE_**. And I can do whatever I damn well please. I've fallen in love! I think you're more upset about the fact I finally found someone-"

 _ **"I AM UPSET BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING SELFISH! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? GERALD AND HELEN ARE DECENT PEOPLE. HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THEM? I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SO INCONSIDERATE!"**_

Maya was on the verge of screaming each word and it was at this moment Olivia truly thought about the possible implications of her actions. Tears sprung her eyes and she suddenly couldn't get the image of some reporter digging around for information out of her mind. There was no telling who was contacted in Troy and the fact her mother was making a valid point suddenly made her feel even more inadequate.

Her head began to throb and she decided to bypass her mother and head directly to her bag that rested on the floor in her living room. That was the last place she remembered having her cell phone and as she kneeled down the front door opened freezing her into place. Fitz entered the room and paused the second he saw Maya. Hudson instantly ran over towards him and as Olivia stood she locked eyes with him.

Olivia's eyes fell to his hands and she saw him carrying a newspaper causing her heart to sink. He looked concerned yet poised and his stance out of nowhere shifted to Maya. Her mother didn't make eye contact with either of them and awkward silence filled the room. Fitz was in full work attire and Maya was dressed in one of her many designer suits while Olivia stood feeing out of place- hugging her robe involuntarily tightening the front closed again.

"I need to speak to Olivia."

His request was assertive and Olivia couldn't read his tone. Maya didn't move and Fitz didn't take his eyes off her mother. Eventually Maya looked at her daughter and waited still not budging. She was about to speak when Fitz beat her to it, asking her again for some privacy.

"Maya, please."

She had never heard Fitz call her mother by her first name and apparently the firmness in Fitz's voice got Maya's attention because she was quick to snap her head in his direction. An exchange she couldn't explain happened between them and seconds later Maya grabbed the small purse she had placed on the counter and made her way to the front door. She didn't look at Olivia when she left and before she exited the condo Fitz touched her shoulder politely thanking her.

Olivia couldn't see her mother's face and had no idea if Fitz's apology was well received. Part of her didn't want her mother to leave. She had no idea what Fitz's reaction to the article would be and she couldn't stop herself from imagining the worst. Once they were finally alone, Fitz set the newspaper down and walked towards Olivia leaning against the wall adjacent to the kitchen.

"Did you read it?" He asked, his voice low and deep.

"How did you find out?" Olivia answered, avoiding the question.

"My Dad. I'm not sure how he found out."

The truth was he didn't see his father reading the entertainment section of the times on his own. Someone must have told him- he just wasn't certain who that someone could be.

Olivia grew embarrassed by the revelation and fought the urge to busy herself once again. Instead, she sat on the sofa and remained still, watching Fitz from across the room. He had on tan work boots that looked worn and she tried to imagine him down at the worksite. She had yet to visit the property and could only imagine how in his element he must be. The life she lived was so different than his and more thoughts began to creep in her mind leaving such an unsettled feeling.

 _What if this type of life was too much for Fitz?_

No one wants to have their life exposed this way. Unfortunately, Olivia was used to the scrutiny, but Fitz wasn't accustomed to this lifestyle. If she was being honest with herself, her mother was right...she placed both Fitz and his family in a tough place. It all could've been avoided and without warning her eyes began to water and she looked down covering her face with her hands.

Fitz watched her petite frame unravel before his eyes and three steps later he was instantly by her side.

"Livvie...please don't be upset. I don't know how all this show buzz stuff works...I'm just sorry-"

" _ **YOU'RE**_ sorry! Fitz, **_NO_**! **_This is NOT your doing._** I know better than to be so careless. I'm the one who's sorry! Is your father upset?"

Fitz caressed her smooth skin and admired her beauty. Even crying she was stunning and he tried his best to comfort her, swallowing her whole into his arms. Her silk robe felt soft and delicate and he tried not to allow his mind to think about the naked body underneath. He wanted to change the subject and take her back into bed but knew this was too important to pretend as if it didn't happen.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Olivia. _**NOTHING**_. Yesterday was one of the greatest nights of my existence. Please don't ever regret or be sorry about what you did. _Please_."

Even though Fitz was saying all the right things, panic set in and all Olivia could think about were the words " _Runaway Groom._ " It was an unfair label given to Fitz and she knew how this industry worked. If they did eventually did become engaged **_this_** is what the media would focus on.

Would he leave her during their engagement or worse...at the alter?

These thoughts continuously circled around her mind making her feel sick to her stomach. Fear took over and she suddenly began to speak, not thinking clearly.

"Maybe we should take a step back, Fitz. Maybe we are moving too fast-"

Fitz immediately bolted upright and looked at Olivia, breaking contact from her. He was now on his knees kneeling in front of her trying to wrap his mind about what she was insinuating. She wasn't being rational and he began to grow more upset with each passing second.

"Olivia...we both know you don't really mean that. You have to stop doing this!"

"Doing **WHAT**!" Olivia yelled back. _"I'm trying to talk things out with you! Don't patronize me, Fitz! There's nothing wrong with me asking these questions! We barely know each other-"_

Fitz stood at her words and a deep anger he wasn't prepared to feel set in. He was afraid he was going to say something he would regret and without warning a tidal wave of sadness engulfed his system. His eyes began to water and he looked away from Olivia and blinked several times trying not to let her see how deeply that comment hurt him. Silence took over and all that could be heard were Olivia's occasional sniffles.

Olivia had never seen him react this way which made her feel all the more awful. Deep down she didn't mean what she said but it was too late, it had already been spoken. She needed to go to him but had trouble moving. Her feet felt heavy and the thought of possibly losing him took her emotionally hostage.

She studied the back of his profile and admired the his lean stature. He honestly looked beautiful and she forced herself to stand and walk over towards him. His arms were resting on the back of a barstool and his head was lowered down. She could tell his eyes were closed and the sight made her cry even more.

"I'm sorry...that wasn't fair."

It was the only thing she could think to say but it didn't seem to change anything. Fitz remained introverted and didn't acknowledge her in any way even though she was within inches of his body. A knock on the door sounded and Olivia grew agitated initially thinking her mother had returned for some reason. She flew to the door ready to argue while swinging it open without looking through the peephole.

To her surprise Gerald stood as poised and handsome as ever with his hands inside his pockets. Olivia quickly wiped her face and readjusted her robe beyond embarrassed about her appearance. She stepped aside and invited Gerald in, looking towards Fitz. He was as equally surprised as Olivia but didn't speak, simply mirroring his father and placing his hands insides his own pockets.

"I'm sorry to intrude...the security officer told me I was welcome to come up." Olivia shook her head yes physically letting him know his presence was more than welcome. She added both his name and Helen's to the buildings visitation list when they came to pick up Hudson the day before last.

"Yes, of course. Can I get you something to drink? I can make you some breakfast if you're hungry."

Gerald smiled and thanked Olivia explaining his unexpected visit.

"No, thank you. I just dropped Marisa off. We had a quick bite to eat this morning. She's lending me her car for the day. I thought I'd drop by and spend some time with my grand-pup. Helen made plans thinking I would be gone most of the day and Marisa's working so I thought I could keep Huds company.

Hudson stood at the mention of his name and Olivia smiled wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She felt embarrassed crying in front of him but it was too late to hide it- she was simply grateful Gerald didn't address her obvious emotional state.

Fitz grabbed Hudson's leash and handed it to his father still not saying a word. Olivia could see that he was still upset and shame suddenly set in.

"Mr. Grant...I wanted to apologize for the article you read this morning. I can't even imagine what you must think. I was so careless last night."

Gerald looked at her with loving eyes and extended his hands to Olivia, squeezing them gently before finally setting her hands free. She fought the urge to cry again and desperately searched his face praying for his understanding.

"You don't worry about me or Helen, Olivia. This is not your doing. We know Fitz's heart. As do you. And we also know yours."

Uncomfortable silence set in and Olivia could feel her cheeks flush at the comment. Fitz still remained quiet and it was difficult for her to look in his direction. After a few more awkward moments, Gerald took the leash and bent down waiting for Hudson to come to him. As soon as the leash was around his collar he stood and excused himself, once again apologizing for intruding.

"We will get out of your way now. I can bring Huds back this afternoon if that's alright." He looked inquisitively at both Fitz and Olivia and waited for one of them to respond.

"That's fine, Mr. Grant. I usually leave for work around three."

"That's perfect. We'll be back by then. Fitz, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Son."

Fitz nodded remaining silent and watched Olivia walk his father to the door. Before they both left he turned and patted Olivia on the arm sharing one last thing.

"Please call me, Gerald." He smiled down at Olivia and turned to look at his son who still remained quiet. His demeanor didn't go unnoticed bringing Gerald to continue talking."

" I want you both to remember- the most important thing is what's standing right here in this room. **_Right. Here_**."

He looked directly at Fitz as he spoke, his words definitive and confident. Fitz subtly nodded and Gerald finally broke the stare with his son and smiled at Olivia once more before leaving them alone again. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it briefly closing her eyes. The words " _right here"_ rang again and again in her mind and when she opened them Fitz was directly in front of her pulling her into him.

His smell was comforting and exactly how she remembered this morning. She buried her head against his neck and squeezed, mentally wishing they could disappear together and shield themselves from the outside world. Everything felt overwhelming and she didn't know what to say or how to make things better.

"I'm sorry," Fitz breathed against her neckline.

"I'm sorry, too. I never should have said what I did. You know me better than anyone, better than I know myself. I panicked-"

"Shhh," Fitz whispered trying his best to console Olivia. "My dad's right- this is what's most important. You and me... **us**. We can't ever lose sight of that. **Ever**."

Olivia shook her head in agreement and clung to the man she loved unwilling to allow her fear to win. She could hear the emotion in his voice and kissed his cheek several times before finally kissing him softly on the lips. Fitz lifted her off the ground and walked them both to her sofa, sitting Olivia down on his lap. She snuggled underneath his chin and stared off into space, her head slightly spinning from the events this morning.

A song entered her mind and the words replayed over and over while they both sat in silence. It was a song used in one of her first plays on Broadway...a breakout solo she sang a capella during a pivotal moment in the play. The song was exactly how she felt and she needed Fitz to hear it. She needed him to somehow understand because she simply didn't have the words to articulate her emotions within.

She eventually stood from his lap and grabbed her cell, quickly returning back into Fitz's arms. She ignored the plethora of missed calls and voicemails she saw on the caller ID, going directly to her music selection and pulling up the song from her playlist. If she were in a better place she would have sung the song to Fitz directly but couldn't. Too many of her emotions were running wild and she was thankful for the angelic voice that could do the talking for her.

As the words began she set the phone next to Fitz and curled back up into his arms, pressing her face against the crook of his neck.

"This says everything I can't," she whispered.

Fitz's grip around her tightened and they sat on her sofa listening to the words. Tears pricked both of their eyes and they continued to hold on to one another intentionally blocking the rest of the world out for as long as possible. They truly were devoted to one another and despite the uncertainty around them it was that love they wanted to keep in tact.

Like many relationships, their love for one another was being tested and they were both grateful to people like Gerald Grant who reminded them of what was truly important.

And meant to be...

* * *

 _Can't Help Falling in Love: version by Haley Reinhart_

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay, would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Darling so it goes some things are meant to be

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

For I can't help falling in love with you

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Darling so it goes some things are meant to be _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

For, I can't help falling in love with you

I can't help falling in love with you


	45. Chapter 44

_A/N: I hope to resume my regular weekly updates (as best I can) with this story. Thank you for reading and I wish you a great weekend :)_

 _Chapter 44: Enough_

It had been nearly three weeks since the article came out in the New York Times and despite the fact things seemed to be getting back to normal, Olivia knew it was only a matter of time before her dating life would be the subject of conversation once again.

She was standing in the center of her dressing room while her most trusted friend and colleague bent down carefully placing pins in their proper locations near her hemline. The Tony Awards were approaching and Olivia had been busy trying to choose the perfect gown. She had narrowed it down to two and just as years past, the dresses were curried over so she could take her time in making the final decision.

"We would need to take this up about five inches, Liv," Dee advised, looking up at Olivia.

Dee Martin had been a long time Broadway costume designer and a loyal friend of Olivia's family. She never picked a gown without getting Dee's input and as she studied the ruby dress, she couldn't help but think about Fitz and which dress _he_ would like best.

"I'm not feeling the length, Dee," she replied, turning slightly to the left so she could get a better view.

Dee remained bent down and looked at Olivia through the mirror nodding her head in agreement. The two women exchanged an understood glance and Olivia finally nodded and raised her hands, waiting for Dee to help get the dress off. Once she was left in her undergarments, a knock on the door sounded and she grabbed her robe yelling _come in_ over her shoulder.

"Have you decided," Samantha asked, entering her dressing room and making herself comfortable on the small sofa against the wall.

Olivia thanked Dee for her assistance and sat next to her friend in the empty seat. She reached for her cell in the process and saw she had a missed call from her agent. It was early in the afternoon and she wondered why he would be calling. Samantha repeated her question and she decided to chat with her friend before calling Mitch back. She had plenty of time to do both before hair and makeup would be ready for her.

"I think so," Olivia, finally replied, setting her phone back down. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," she continued, getting Samantha's undivided attention. Her brown eyes grew large and she didn't waste time sharing her latest proposition.

"Remember the dinner party we had the other night?"

"The one I **_wasn't_** invited to?" Sam quickly responded, rolling her eyes and holding up her hand in disgust.

Olivia shook her head in a dismissive manner and clarified her friends wrongful assumption.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to hear about the single guy who would be perfect for you-"

Samantha sucked in a large amount of air and when Olivia went to stand, Sam practically tackled her from behind, making her sit back down.

"Don't you dare move...you better spill. **_Now_**."

Olivia laughed at her friend's response and began to share some of the details. Basically, the dinner party was for a few of Fitz's crewman who had been putting in some overtime. Their home was approaching the finally stages of completion and both him and Olivia wanted to properly thank them for their effort and dedication. They had worked with the Grant Architecture Firm for years and Fitz couldn't have been more fond of the gentleman.

"His name is Richard, but everyone calls him Rick," Olivia began to explain. "He's a bit older, in his early forties I think and _very_ attractive. Fitz said he's been working for him at least ten years-"

"When do I meet him?" Samantha asked, cutting Olivia off.

"I'm not sure, I wanted to talk to you about him first. Don't you want to know some more about him?"

"Is he married?" Samantha asked, crossing her arms at her chest.

" _ **Of course not**_! I wouldn't have even mentioned him if he was. But I'm pretty sure he's divorced, although I didn't directly ask."

"Does he have children?"

"Fitz thinks he has a son but he's not sure how old."

Samantha remained quiet for a few moments before eventually repeating her question.

" _When do I meet him?_ "

Olivia smiled and shook her head once again, grabbing Samantha by the hand.

" _Soon_. Let me talk to Fitz and I'll arrange something. Do you want to come to our place or meet somewhere?"

"Oh, that's a good question," Sam contemplated into the air. "Let's meet someplace for drinks one night, that way I can leave if I need to." Her response sounded well thought out and it made Olivia smile.

"I'll get back to you on a day... ** _soon_**...I promise."

" _Rick_..." Samantha said his name into the air and closed her eyes. "I like the name. It sounds _powerful_."

Olivia's burst of laughter radiated throughout the small space and Samantha touched her chest with her hand as if Olivia had wounded her ego.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm in love with his name... _so what_?"

Olivia stood and rolled her eyes, plopping herself down in the seat across from them in front of her full length mirror.

"Hey- have you heard from your mom?" Samantha asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Olivia's smile faded and she focused on her reflection ahead, purposely avoiding Samantha's stare through the mirror.

"Not since the article broke. We're avoiding each other again...what else is new?"

Silence filled the room and before Samantha could ask another question, Olivia continued opening up.

"I left a message inviting her to join me and Helen before she returned back to St. Louis but she never responded. I'm not going to beg her to spend time with her only daughter. She either wants to be apart of my life or she doesn't."

Samantha nodded her head in agreement and Olivia could see the sadness spread across her friend's face. She understood her concern but didn't allow herself to give her mother a second thought. Deep down she was embarrassed her mother couldn't set her personal feelings aside and meet with the woman who would more than likely become her mother in law.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Olivia could do about Maya's behavior and despite her actions it did allow her one on one time with Helen. Fitz's mother could not have been more gracious during their time together. They met for lunch once during her visit and most of their time was spent talking about Fitz's childhood, including his football days at Troy High. She enjoyed the discussion as it flowed freely and by the end of the lunch she had actually become grateful of Maya's absence.

"Are you and Fitz alright?" Samantha asked, once again changing the subject. She was full of questions this afternoon and more inquisitive than Olivia was used to.

She thought for a few minutes before answering and pulled a clip from behind, letting her hair fall free. Focusing on Fitz made her body ache in all the right places and there was a yearning for him she still couldn't get under control no matter how hard she tried.

"We're good."

Olivia cleared her throat at the words and continued opening up- much to Samantha's surprise.

"He's been busy these last few weeks between the house and work. But it was good he got some time with his parents. He really misses them. That's one thing I learned from their visit."

Olivia paused as her mind drifted off, thinking about Fitz and his love for his parents. A few moments later she finished her thought, looking at Samantha through the reflection in the mirror.

"Family means everything to him..."

* * *

Fitz entered one of the tallest skyscraper's in the heart of Manhattan at precisely two o'clock in the afternoon. His meeting with Eli wasn't until two-thirty but he wanted to make certain he was on time. He had just returned from their home in Jersey and things were coming along as planned. The hard wood was currently being installed and a final inspection was due in a few weeks before the furniture would be delivered.

Overall, the home was way ahead of schedule and there were many reasons he was grateful for the vastly progressing build. It not only meant an early move in for them as a couple but it also freed up his crew who was desperately needed for the massive construction project his company was in charge of in upstate New York.

On his way up to the top floor, Fitz checked his watch and crossed his arms thinking about Olivia. Things had been hectic these past few weeks since his birthday and they seemed to be bypassing one another on a regular basis. He missed seeing her during the day and wondered if she felt the same. Her last day off was unfortunately one of his busiest and part of him couldn't help but regret taking on this new job.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Fitz exited and was instantly greeted by a receptionist who smiled in his direction. The young brunette wore a head set and placed someone on hold before asking Fitz if he was here to see Eli. He nodded in the woman's direction who motioned for him to sit down in some empty chairs in the waiting area.

Fitz passed several photos of Eli on the wall and stopped to look at a picture of him on the cover of the Wall Street Journal. It had been nicely framed and before he was able to read the article, Eli appeared and invited Fitz inside his office. He instantly shook hands with Olivia's father and thanked him for taking time out of his busy schedule.

"I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice."

Eli offered Fitz a seat and he couldn't help but look at the wall to his right. In the center was a large picture of Olivia accepting her first ever Tony award along with other photographs from her years on Broadway. There was no doubt Eli was a proud father and the purpose of his visit suddenly became real. He swallowed several times trying to gather his composure and hoped his nerves didn't show through. Deep down he felt too old to be this nervous but the reality was simple.

He was a man in love and that in itself defied everything.

"Next time you'd like to meet, call my cell, Fitz. There's no need to make an appointment with me. _Ever_."

Fitz nodded his head in appreciation and thanked Eli once again before getting to the purpose behind his visit.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you...I've honestly wanted to meet for some time." His throat felt dry and he swallowed again, breaking eye contact with Rowan for a brief moment before continuing.

"The house will be done in a few weeks and now that I have a more definitive end in sight, I wanted to officially ask for your blessing, Eli. I love Olivia more than I've ever loved anyone and I want to ask for her hand in marriage. But, I won't do it unless I have your blessing. She would want that. _I Want that._

Fitz locked eyes with the gentleman across from him and tried not to allow his subconscious from getting the best of him. It was an old fashion way of thinking for some and he wasn't even certain how Eli would respond. But the truth was he _needed_ to formally ask him before he could ask Olivia and he couldn't explain why.

Eli grew quiet and stood after a while walking over to the wall that was obviously dedicated to his only child. He looked fondly at all the memories and placed his hands inside his pockets, his concentration focused elsewhere. Fitz watched from his seat as his potential father in law dressed in an impeccable dark suit, took his time in answering him. Seconds turned into several minutes until Eli eventually turned around and responded.

"You know when Maya told me she was pregnant with Olivia I could barely rub two dimes together. She was at the beginning of her career and times were much different then. If it wasn't for our family, I wouldn't have been able to finish school..."

Eli moved back to his desk but didn't sit down, instead leaning against the mahogany wood with his body. His leg was crossed over the other and his hands remained inside his pockets. Fitz listened intently hanging onto every word, surprised by his response more than anything. He suddenly felt at ease and could feel the tension in his body cease as he continued to listen to Olivia's father travel down memory lane.

"Telling my parents we were expecting wasn't easy. My parents were set in their ways and Maya and I weren't married when she got pregnant. I had no idea if I would make a good father...and to be honest neither did Maya. We weren't the youngest compared to most but in many ways we were _very_ immature..."

Eli suddenly stopped and looked down for a few seconds, his mind obviously thinking of something that sparked another memory. Fitz was tempted to interject but decided against it, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I share all this with you, Fitz because I knew having a daughter would one day bring me to this moment. I've had 33 years to prepare for it but hearing your words just now made me realize there's no _real_ preparation."

Fitz could clearly hear the emotion in his voice and the story he shared suddenly made perfect sense.

"I love her, Eli."

It was the only thing he could manage to say because it was the truth. Eli half smiled and nodded his head before extending his hand to Fitz, shaking it firmly.

"She loves you. And that's enough for me."

He didn't outright let Fitz know he had his blessing in those _exact_ words but it didn't matter. It was clear the entire conversation was hard for Eli to process and Fitz could only imagine what he must have been feeling. After the men shook hands, Eli returned to the seat behind his desk and Fitz felt obligated to address one last thing.

"I want to speak to you about something else before I leave. I'm sure you read the newspaper article about me in the Times- it doesn't paint the best picture of me-"

Fitz paused and made himself press forward in conversation despite feeling so awkward. He couldn't leave without addressing it and hoped Eli could somehow understand him bringing up such a sensitive topic. Before he had a chance to continue, Olivia's father interrupted him, putting Fitz's mind at complete pease.

"I pay little attention to gossip, Fitz. Now tell me, when do you plan on proposing?"

His change in subject was abrupt and Fitz simply went along, unsure of how else to react.

"I'm not sure," he honestly replied. "But I do have something in mind."

Eli nodded and once again, emotion took over his face. Fitz paused before continuing, waiting to see if there was anything else Eli wanted to know.

"Thank you for coming by, Fitz. This will mean a great deal to Maya- I know her delivery isn't always smooth but she does want what's best for Olivia. We both do."

Fitz stood at his words and thought best to leave with that compliment in mind. He could only imagine Maya's reaction to their conversation and part of him was relieved to have this over. He felt lighter and eager to see Olivia even though he knew keeping this from her would take some maneuvering on his end.

He shook hands with Eli once more and headed back the way he came, opening the door to leave. Before he exited he snuck a peek at the picture of Olivia accepting her Tony Award on stage. Her dress was black and elegant and veered off her shoulders in the most beautiful manner. She looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy.

A lump formed in his throat and he suddenly couldn't get the image of Olivia wearing a wedding dress out of his mind...

* * *

"I missed you," Olivia breathed against Fitz's skin.

He kissed her lips hello and tucked her inside, closing the car door for her. It was just past ten that night and Fitz was ready to be home. It had been a long day for both of them and he wanted nothing more than to end the day in Olivia's arms.

The traffic was lighter than normal that particular night and within no time they had arrived at her condominium. This would be one thing he _would_ miss once they moved into their new home. The commute for Olivia would definitely be an adjustment and he nonchalantly looked over at her before pulling into the parking garage.

"I heard from Mitchell today," Olivia said, returning Fitz's glance. "Sports Illustrated is currently shooting their swimsuit edition and they want me for the July cover. _Just me._ This has nothing to do with Broadway or the Tony Awards."

Fitz turned off the ignition and wondered why it took her so long to share this news. Images of her in a bikini flooded his mind and he suddenly had the urge to pinch himself.

Was his girlfriend _really_ going to be on the cover of _another_ magazine?

"I would fly out next weekend," she continued, her words sounding more like a question than a statement.

Fitz hovered over the steering wheel and smiled while resting his head against his arm.

"Where to?" He finally asked.

"Somewhere off the Florida Keys. I want you to come with me, Fitz. I think it would be good for us to get away for a few days. We've been going non-stop lately."

They continued sitting in the car talking for a few minutes and Fitz couldn't help but bring up the obvious.

"What about work?"

Olivia leaned her head against the leather and looked ahead at nothing in particular for a short while. He could sense this was a topic already discussed at work at some length today and his curiosity was beginning to get the best of him.

"The nominations are next weekend," she finally replied. I could use the distraction."

"Lucky for you, distraction is one of my specialities," Fitz whispered in response.

Olivia's head turned at the comment and before she could stop herself, her arms flew around his neck practically pulling him on top of her. The impact was heated and before things got too serious, Fitz pulled away and opened the door nearly sprinting to Olivia's side of the car. He quickly opened the door and pulled her in close kissing the top of her head.

They linked fingers walking towards the condominium and Fitz caught glimpse of Olivia pulling a piece of gum from inside her purse with her free hand. He smiled inwardly and pulled his wallet from his back pocket as they made their way to the elevator. The second the bellman saw both of them he stepped out and took the cash from Fitz.

As soon as the elevator doors closed he turned and held out his hand while Olivia gave him what was inside her mouth. In one grand swoop he lifted on his tip toes and placed the gum over the tiny camera hole in the corner of the elevator. Once their cover was safely in place he lifted Olivia into the air and pressed the top button labeled PH. The elevator slowly began to ascend to the top floor while Fitz had his way with the woman he loved.

They figured out several months ago how to bypass the camera in the elevator and the excitement of the moment always kicked their love making into another level. This time was no different as Fitz sucked on the side of her neck while hoisting his hands underneath her skirt. The ride up didn't take very long...about three to four minutes total but the time alone was worth it.

And so was the foreplay.

Olivia purposely pressed her breasts against Fitz and began to whisper everything she wanted him to do to her. Her verbal desires drove him crazy causing him to roughly brush against her pussy with his manhood. His jeans were rough against her skin and she could feel the moisture below beginning to build out of sheer desire sheer desire.

They both felt naughty behaving in this manner but it didn't stop them. It felt good to be carefree and undeniably empowering. As soon as the elevator came to a halt, Fitz set her down and reached up for the camera ripping the gum back off.

Olivia felt winded from the physicality of being in the air and didn't wait for Fitz when she exited through the door. They had done this a few times before since moving in together and from the corner of her eye she saw Fitz throw the gum into the small trash can in the hallway.

Her keys were out of her purse in seconds as her only goal in that moment focused on unlocking the door. Hudson began to bark loudly at their presence but her body was on a mission, and even his cuteness couldn't break her away from her desires of wanting to be fucked.

As soon as the doors to the condo opened, their clothes were first to begin flying off- most of them being thrown anywhere on the floor.

They were naked within seconds and Fitz once again lifted her into the air and stopped at the counter unable to make it to their bedroom. His need for her was unlike anything he ever felt and it was apparent Olivia felt the same. She took the lead, taking his cock into her hands the second her bottom hit the marble countertop. A deep moan penetrated between them and to his surprise Olivia continued pleasuring him with long strokes, kissing the bottom of his chin several times in the process.

"I wanna be inside you," he admitted through gritted teeth, repositioning his hands around her backside.

Her hands felt good wrapped around him but he wanted to feel her insides and he couldn't stop himself from sharing his lust for her.

"You feel good, Mr. Grant." Olivia whispered against his lips.

Fitz closed his eyes and practically fell into her body while her grip tightened around him. His precum spilled onto her fingers and she quickened her speed bringing him to near erection. Olivia enjoyed watching him succumb to her physically only because when she did push him to the edge _she_ was the one to benefit most from it.

Within seconds Olivia was back into the air and turned away from him. Her cheek grew flush with the cool granite and Fitz entered her from behind with such force Olivia nearly shouted from the contact.

"I know this is what you wanted," Fitz hissed against her ear. His voice was low and painfully deep and it made everything inside grow warm.

His hands were everywhere on her body and Olivia grabbed the edge of the counter to help with the traction. Fitz didn't go easy on her body and it was exactly what Olivia had been looking forward to most. His rhythm lasted for some time and it wasn't until their fingers intertwined when he finally began to slow down.

Their love making felt like poetry and she loved feeling his lips nuzzle against her back. He kissed her spine again and again and by the time he found her ear Olivia was ready to explode. Fitz kissed her softly on the neck, licking her skin several times speaking the words her body craved to hear.

"Let go, baby," he gently commanded into the air. "Give yourself to me..."

* * *

Olivia stared at the ceiling of their bedroom and replayed their love making over again in her mind. Fitz appeared to be drifting off to sleep but her mind was wide awake unwilling to quiet down. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to her earlier conversation with Mitch, making her body all the more wired.

Two magazine covers within months of each other was unheard of for a Broadway actress and her life felt more a like a fairytale than reality. There was no doubt her mother knew of this opportunity with Sports Illustrated and she couldn't help but wonder what her reaction was. These thoughts centered around her mind for quite some time until Fitz stirred readjusting his head on her chest.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair and continued staring above, her thoughts now drifting to next weekend. There was so much going on in her life right now...a new house, new projects in her career...a new love. Even though it truly felt as if she and Fitz had been together a lifetime the reality was their love _was_ new.

This excited her in many ways and so did their future. She hoped Fitz would always be understanding of her having to travel for work. And she also hoped his schedule would always allow him to accompany her. It was a lot to ask and a bit unrealistic but she couldn't help feeling this way. She loved traveling with him- he made her feel loved and grounded and most importantly safe.

After some time, her thoughts settled down and her mind began to quiet. The upcoming Tony Awards lastly entered her mind and she couldn't help but think about Fitz wearing a tuxedo. She was so proud when Fitz agreed to be her date for the evening. Olivia had never taken a _significant other_ to an awards show and the idea made her realize this was another "first" she could add to the list. The idea of getting dressed up with Fitz on her arm pleased her to no end and a smile slowly escaped her lips at the visual image taking over her mind.

Hudson suddenly jumped onto the bed and his presence made Fitz stir again. His lips brushed against her neck and she smoothed his hair as he tried to get comfortable again.

"You okay?" He whispered into the air. His voice was raspy and she nodded before verbally answering.

"Just thinking about you in a tuxedo, go back to sleep," she whispered. Fitz remained quiet and for a moment she thought he was asleep again. When he continued her hand stilled in his hair at the words.

"I was dreaming we were making love in the sand."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice."

Olivia's thoughts drifted to the weekend as her eyes finally began to grow heavy. She eventually closed them when Fitz spoke again- his voice this time muffled and unclear. Her eyes flew open as she repeated what she thought she heard over and over again in her mind.

 _Did she imagine it?_

Because for the life of her she could have sworn she heard Fitz say the words _my wife_ into the air...


	46. Chapter 45

_A/N: There are two things that inspired this chapter - the song, Fields of Gold, by Sting & an Olitz edit created by the ever so talented Katrina Bill ( katrinabill on Twitter) I will post the edit she made especially for this chapter on my Twitter page. _

_As always, I encourage you to please keep an open mind when reading._ _This story will forever be a reminder that true love does indeed exist. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 45: Fields of Gold_

 _"When he kisses her, storms rise beneath her skin. For she is the ocean, and he her moon." ~Unknown_

"We rent Cabanas by the day, Sir. They come equipped with a full size bed, an eat in kitchen and a functional bathroom. There is also a make shift table that can be pulled out for dining if you wish to eat on the sand."

A fancy brochure was handed to Fitz so he could get a better vision of the layout. He briefly turned around and counted the Cabanas along the coastline. There were five total and he couldn't wait to get in one to see what the inside entailed. They truthfully looked more like miniature beach houses and he couldn't believe the resort offered such an amenity.

It was early Friday morning and the beach itself seemed pretty secluded. He couldn't tell if this particular area was private but he certainly needed to find out. It didn't take him long to make a decision and explain his intentions.

"I'll rent them all for the weekend...I'm in room 710."

The older gentleman's eyes widened and Fitz studied his name tag for a few moments. If they were going to be staying under his care, it was important Fitz knew whom he would be dealing with.

"Special weekend?" The man eventually replied inquisitively. Fitz watched as he filled out some information behind the counter and nodded his head, still trying to decide what, if anything, he was willing to share.

"It is. I'm proposing and I want as little interruption as possible. My name is Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz paused, extending his hand. The two men briefly shook and the Concerige introduced himself to Fitz.

"Roger Tillman...good to meet you, Mr. Grant. Where are you visiting from?"

For the next few minutes, Fitz shared they were in from New York and he quickly steered the conversation, transitioning into getting any and all recommendations Roger had to offer. By the end of his visit, Fitz had the next few days planned out for them. Dinner would be prepared table side on the sand the entire weekend and a few excursions could be arranged if Olivia was up for them. He still wondered about the beach and decided to finally ask.

"How busy does the beach get this time of year?"

"This section of the beach is mainly for guests renting Cabanas, Sir. But guests staying at the hotel do take advantage of the water. If you look down past that pier," Roger paused and stepped from behind the counter and pointed causing Fitz to follow his direction.

"That's mainly where guests from the hotel gather...from that pier over. This particular area tends to remain quiet for the most part."

Fitz nodded at his explanation, very pleased with the information shared. He knew they wouldn't be completely alone but renting all the Cabana space in this area would give them some privacy. And that's all he really wanted.

"We have an ordained minister on property."

Fitz froze at his comment and stared at Roger. The wheels began to turn in his mind and he crossed his arms at his chest. He would be lying to his himself if he didn't admit the thought of eloping was something he fantasized about. The honest truth was he didn't allow himself to actually think about this option... _until this very moment._ He unconsciously looked down at his clothing and couldn't imagine getting married in shorts and a polo shirt.

 _Would Olivia even say yes to his proposal, let alone actually marrying him this weekend?_

"Our boutique is on the second floor, near the Spa and Wellness Center," Roger continued, interrupting his train of thought. "I would be happy to show you the way."

Fitz connected the dots quickly and knew exactly why Roger was sharing this bit of information.

"I suppose it has everything someone would need for a wedding," Fitz replied matter of factly. He thought for a long moment before eventually continuing.

"Is there a direct number I can reach you at?"

Roger grabbed a business card Fitz didn't notice until now and turned it over jotting something down on the back. When he handed it back, Fitz saw it was his personal cell phone number along with another name and number underneath.

"I also included Janis's number. She's our wedding planner for the resort. We don't have a wedding this weekend scheduled so I know she will be available should you have any questions. Just let her know Roger told you to contact her."

Fitz read the information over and over again trying not to allow his emotions to spill over. His heart was suddenly racing and he checked his watch trying to gauge how much longer Olivia would be. When he last saw her she was changing into another swimsuit and from what the photographer shared they wanted to get different poses with several different bathingsuits on. It was possible she was still very busy which only added fuel to the fire that was beginning to ignite within.

"I'd like to meet with her now," he suddenly replied, looking Roger square in the eye. And I'd like for you to show me where I can find this boutique."

Roger smiled and set the paperwork aside before making his way back from around the counter. He was dressed in a hotel uniform with the words " _Island Bay Resort"_ above his shirt pocket. Fitz reached for his phone and followed Roger who led him out of the small room and back towards the main property. He was an older gentleman- maybe in his late sixties- and he wondered how many impromptu weddings he had been apart of since he began working at the hotel.

Excitement began to stir and he had no idea if what he was doing would be well received. All he knew was it felt right, so he was going with it. Maybe Olivia would hate the idea or maybe she would love it. Either way he wanted to have a plan in case she _was_ open to the idea of eloping.

He would be thinking about Roger's words all weekend and knew deep down he would regret it if he did nothing.

Once his cell reached service, he pressed Olivia's name in his contacts and texted her the following message:

 _Looking into a few things. I'll meet you back in our room. I love you._

* * *

Olivia changed back into her clothing and stepped out of the make-shift dressing room located directly on the sand. She headed back to the entourage of people taking the equipment down a few feet away. The photoshoot took place directly on the sand with no props of any kind... _ **very**_ different from anything Olivia was used to. Mitchell was waiting patiently while talking to the photographer and both men turned to acknowledge Olivia as when she finally reached them.

They both seemed to be pleased with the shoot overall, although Olivia couldn't read this particular photographer. He was the complete opposite of Rus, whom she had grown rather fond of. It amazed her how opposite they were and she decided not to read too much into his quiet demeanor. Mitch was first to break the silence and ended up answering what little questions she did have regarding the process now that her job was technically over.

"Proofs should be ready in a week. I'll let you know when they come in."

The photographer, Mason Miles, chimed in and to Olivia's surprise invited her to be apart of the final decision making process.

"Our office is based in New York if you'd like to join us when we choose the cover. My brother said you had a good eye. He can't stop raving about you.

Olivia looked at him surprised and tried to figure out who his brother was. The last name _Miles_ didn't ring a bell and she had no idea who he could be related to.

"My brother is Rus Doutey. You worked with him a few weeks ago."

Olivia looked at Mitchell who seemed to already know the connection. He didn't say much, simply nodding and looking at them both as if he had won a jackpot of some kind. She studied his face looking for some type of resemblance but couldn't find any.

It was hard to believe the two men were even related. Mason was clean cut, reserved and incredibly quiet. He offered Olivia little direction during the shoot other than letting her know she could change swimsuits. There was a ridiculous amount of people helping with hair and make up mainly because they were outdoors. The shoot itself was unlike anything she had experienced and now that she knew who Mason was related to, she wasn't so surprised about being chosen. It was common knowledge in this industry photographs stick close together. Rus was highly respected in the fashion world and knowing it was his influence that more than likely landed her this gig made her adore him even more.

"I love your brother," Olivia finally admitted. "He's been so good to me."

"He loves you. And so does the camera. He's right...you're definitely a natural."

Mason extended his hand and Olivia shook it, thanking both men for their time. Mitch walked her back towards the side entrance of the main lobby and Olivia hoped her long time agent didn't bring up her mother. Overall, this experience had been so positive, she hoped he would keep his personal connection with Maya out of their work relationship.

"I appreciate you being here for this," Olivia said, shifting her shoes from one hand to the other. It felt good to walk in the sand and she reached for her cell with her free hand inside her bag.

Mitchell quickly changed topics and brought up the upcoming Tony nominations, asking Olivia what her plans were to celebrate the occasion. She purposely didn't share the fact she was staying the weekend with Fitz- another reason she encouraged him not to stick around for the entire photoshoot. The less Mitch was around Fitz, the better, and although she loved and appreciated her agent immensely she knew keeping them apart was for the best.

Olivia kept the conversation short and explained she was meeting Fitz for lunch before they returned to the city. She gave the impression she was eager to return home and Mitch seemed quite sympathetic of this revelation. He wished Olivia a safe flight back to New York and reminded her not to take it personally if she _didn't_ get the Tony nomination.

They parted ways graciously and Olivia was thankful for his quick disappearance. She wanted to get to Fitz and finally was able to check her phone. Just as suspected, he texted her and a smile crept across her face when she read his message. He was apparently " _looking into things_ " which could only mean one thing.

Fitzgerald Grant was going to make _certain_ this weekend would be one she would not ever forget...

* * *

"Fitz, oh my God! This is so beautiful!"

Olivia looked around the Cabana and couldn't believe they offered something like this at a resort. The space reminded her more of a very small studio apartment found in New York City. It had no real doors and the floor was all sand but the inside couldn't have been more stunning...or romantic.

Fitz pressed a lever in the wall and slowly lowered the " _bed_ " onto the ground. The legs on the end meshed into the sand and Olivia immediately sat on it and laid down looking at the ceiling fan above. It was in the shape of palm trees and between the Cabanas decor and sound of the ocean everything felt so incredibly relaxing.

"I'm moving in," she playfully confirmed aloud. Fitz smiled and joined her, sitting on the edge but didn't rely. He seemed a bit quiet and Olivia tugged at his shirt pulling him down next to her.

"You're **_way_** overdressed, Mr. Grant."

Fitz propped his head up by resting it inside the base of his hand and studied the gorgeous creature next to him. She wore a white bikini with no cover up and he was in awe with how comfortable she was with her body. Men looked at her whenever she entered a room and Fitz was a bundle of emotions. His nerves were at an all time high but he couldn't allow Olivia to see. Instead, he focused on their surroundings hoping to give himself a much needed distraction.

"Let's take a walk. It's so gorgeous outside. And I want to show you off."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the comment and began to stand when Fitz grabbed her from around the waist.

"You're beautiful, I can't help it," he whispered near her ear. Soft kisses trailed up and down her neck making Olivia's center constrict several times in the process.

They made their way back towards the ocean and the sun greeted them hello. It was nearly noon and Olivia took her sunglasses from her head and slid them onto her nose. Fitz took his shirt off and before leaving the Cabana they walked hand in hand barefoot in the sand. Olivia could see a few people in the distance and wondered by no other Cabanas were not occupied.

"The sand looks gold," Fitz commented aloud. Olivia lifted her sunglasses off for a moment and realized he was right. From the angle of the sun it looked unlike anything she ever witnessed.

"You're right. It looks like fields of gold that stretch for miles. I'm so glad we're staying the weekend. Everything is just so beautiful. And calm. It feels so nice to just _be_."

They walked hand in hand for a few minutes taking the scenery in. The water was a crystal blue and could be seen as far as the eye could travel. There wasn't a breeze of any kind and Olivia was eager to take a dip in the water. The sun was relentless and she could see the sweat accumulating around Fitz's hairline.

"I've arranged for us to have dinner outdoors tonight."

Olivia turned at his words and smiled, rubbing his arm with her hand.

"Is that what you were working on?" Olivia asked.

She had a full sized grin spread across her face and Fitz couldn't help but find her adorable. He suddenly lifted her into the air and ran into the water with Olivia squealing loudly into the air. He loved hearing her sound so happy and by the time she stopped her legs were wrapped around his waist, straddling him in the most inappropriate and seductive manner.

"I've been quite busy," Ms. Pope, Fitz's replied confidently. "You have _no_ idea."

"Make love to me."

Olivia's tone was dead serious and caught Fitz totally off guard. They stared at one another for a short while until Fitz fully processed her request. Seconds later, he began walking back to their Cabana with Olivia draped around him as if she were appendage of his body. She began to slowly kiss Fitz all over his face purposely touching his lips with her fingertips. The moment was a mixture of desire and lust.

And they simply couldn't wait to become one...

* * *

The sun began to descend into the amber lit sky and Olivia stirred looking around the Cabana. She watched Fitz take his time lighting a few small lamps that quickly began to illuminate the room. The sound of the ocean was incredibly beautiful and Olivia closed her eyes at the relaxing sound. They literally hadn't left the Cabana since lunch and if it were up to Olivia they would spend the night there too.

When Fitz finally returned to bed she opened her eyes and eagerly reached for the glass of ice water he offered her. She was quite thirsty and the taste was beyond refreshing. They chatted for a while trying to decide what they wanted to do for dinner and Olivia made it clear she had no intention of leaving. Fitz laughed at her when she pleaded her case of wanting to eat in bed just as they did for lunch earlier that day.

"We can do whatever you want, baby. I just want you to be happy."

"We'll eat outside the Cabana tomorrow, I _swear_ ," Olivia promised nearly giving him a scouts honor.

Fitz repositioned his body and propped his head up once again using the palm of his hand watching Olivia's every move. She was completely naked, her body twisted in between a white sheet and he kissed her exposed nipple before making his way up to her lips.

"I love you, Olivia. So much."

"I love you, too."

The sound of the ocean continued to lull around them- almost in a trance like manner and Fitz watched as the light from the tiny lamps bounced off Olivia's skin. She looked breathtaking and something sparked within...something he couldn't explain. He reached for his bag hanging off the edge of the bed and brought a black velvet box out into the open. Olivia's eyes widened at the sight and watched as he placed the tiny box on her chest. He didn't open it at first but that didn't matter...she knew _exactly_ what was inside.

When she found the courage to eventually look at Fitz his eyes were glossy and he looked nearly sad. She unconsciously held her breath knowing in her heart what he was going to ask. The moment was beyond both of them and it was as if time stood still.

"I've been waiting for you my whole life, Olivia."

Fitz's voice cracked and he looked away, swallowing several times, blinking his tears in check. He needed Olivia to know exactly what he was feeling and he patiently waited until his body calmed down long enough for him to continue.

"I know you're the person I'm supposed to spend my life with. I _feel_ it...I _know_ it and I **_know_** you feel it, too."

Fitz paused long enough to slowly open the box resting in between her breasts. Inside was a two karat brilliant cut solitaire diamond sparkling vibrantly against the light in the room. Olivia briefly closed her eyes and felt as if she was having an out of body experience. There were no words to describe what she was feeling at that very moment. All she could do listen and understand this was _exactly_ what love was supposed to feel like.

"Marry me, Olivia. _Please_... _marry me_."

He whispered the last three words and searched her face desperately trying to hold it together... _praying_ with everything inside she would simply say the word he wanted to hear. Tears streamed down Olivia's face as a loud sob suddenly escaped her. Fitz buried his face against her skin and whispered the words " _marry me_ " again and again, kissing her softly all over her body. She finally moved the box with her hand and swallowed Fitz in her arms unable to stop her tears from streaming down her face.

The amount of love they shared for one another was overwhelming and they both clung to each other for a very long time. Olivia rubbed the box with her thumb over and over and snuggled into Fitz before eventually pulling free. She made eye contact with him and kissed him gently, speaking one word against his lips.

 _"Yes."_

It was the only word she could manage to speak before more tears washed over her again. Fitz wrapped her into his arms and they softly wept together in the comfort of their own little world Fitz had created for them. It was real and honest and raw emotion taking on a life of its own. It was love felt in its purest form.

And it was magic...

* * *

Olivia stared at her ring all throughout dinner, twirling it subconsciously on her finger over and over again. As promised, they ate inside the Cabana and she remained naked with the same white sheet wrapped around her body. Fitz sat across from her on the bed with his legs crossed underneath and remained quiet trying to decide how he was going to bring up the idea of them eloping.

A light breeze blew through the room periodically and the sheer cover placed over the " _door_ " of the Cabana swayed briskly back and forth. It was the only real movement other than themselves and the noise brought forth such tranquillity, a yawn escaped Olivia.

Fitz smiled and placed the bowl of pasta down readjusting his body on the bed. Olivia ate slowly, her thoughts bombarded with so many things she didn't know what to focus on first. She eventually noticed Fitz had stopped eating and before she could stand to move their dishes, Fitz began to speak interrupting the quiet in the room.

"I have something else to ask you, Livvie. Take some time to think it over before you answer me...okay?"

Olivia sat up fully erect at his question and nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. He looked serious once again and she was eager to what was going on.

"I want to marry you tomorrow...here on the beach. I know it's a lot to ask but I would regret it for the rest of my life if I-"

" _Tomorrow_?!" Olivia gasped in confusion, cutting him off. "Fitz... _why_? Is something wrong? Why the rush?" Her entire voice was unsettling and he closed his eyes hoping to somehow find a way.

"Nothing's _wrong_ , Olivia. In fact, things couldn't be more right. And there's no rush... _ **none**_. This is just me not wanting to wait a second longer. This is just me wanting to be able to go to sleep tomorrow knowing you are mine. _Legally_ speaking."

A smile escaped his lips and he shook his head in slight embarrassed of his own explanation.

His last words made Olivia laugh which caused him to laugh into the air. Within seconds, the dishes were moved and he was back by her side, helping her lay down again. Her head rested against his chest and Fitz swallowed her up, kissing her hair repeatedly.

"Just think about it ," he eventually whispered. I don't need an answer tonight. Or even this weekend. You already said you would marry me and that's enough. The rest is just an added bonus."

"This isn't because of the article is it?"

Silence filled the room and Fitz inhaled slowly, closing his eyes at the comment. He hated Olivia would even think this way but understood where she was coming from. He reminded himself she already said " _Yes_ " and it was human for her to question his motives.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the article," he finally replied. He spoke against her arm and kissed her skin gingerly looking for the words to continue.

"What about our _parents_? _Samantha_? _Hudson_? Don't you want them to be apart of our wedding?"

All of Olivia's questions were very valid and ones, he too, thought of.

"I asked your father for permission to marry you and he gave me his blessing. That was most important to me. He knows how much we love each other. But if I'm being honest..." He paused and closed his eyes again burying his face behind her head, his nose resting against her hair. "It doesn't matter to me whose here. I like the idea of it being just us. We've played by our own rules so far- why stop now?"

Fitz spoke honesty and hoped everything he shared made sense to Olivia. They made sense in his own mind but this needed to also be her decision. He was ready to encourage her to sleep on it when she suddenly stood taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her body. She stood just outside of the door, pushing the thin cover aside and faced the ocean. Fitz remained quiet and watched from behind waiting to see if she explained what she was doing. A long time passed when he eventually stood and joined her, his arm caressing the small of her back.

"What are you thinking? _Talk to me_."

Olivia's body fell slowly backwards and rested against his chest. Fitz hugged her from behind and planted his chin on top of her shoulders. The view ahead was simply spectacular. The ocean was lit by the moon and the only other light in the area was dim and came from the other empty Cabanas.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you. And how much I want to come back here next year on our wedding anniversary."

Fitz spun Olivia around and searched her face trying to make certain he understood her correctly. Maybe he misheard- maybe all of this was simply wishful thinking on his part.

"It _should_ just be us. And if _**I'm**_ being honest, I don't want to wait either. And I like the idea of knowing you're required to be by my side. _Legally speaking._ " She smiled at the words and touched Fitz's face once again wishing she could bottle up this moment between them.

Tears filled Fitz's eyes and he lifted Olivia into the air and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He wanted to speak but couldn't and listened as Olivia repeated how much she loved him over and over again into the air. They ended up back on the bed and when he finally was able to compose himself he shared the information he learned about the boutique, along with his conversation with Janis, the wedding coordinator for the property.

For the remainder of the night they stayed in bed inside the Cabana on the beach and discussed their plans for tomorrow. Their ideas were simple and romantic and filled with earnest excitement. Neither of them could believe tomorrow at this very time they would formally and _legally_ be Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III...

* * *

The boutique located on the second floor of the Island Bay Resort literally had everything two people getting married could ever dream of needing. Janis Wilson met them first thing that morning and made certain she took down a list of things Olivia wanted for their special day.

A white dress hanging inside the store window caught Olivia's attention and she grabbed Fitz's arm and walked over to look at it. The dress was silk with spaghetti straps and both of them stared at its beauty for quite some time. Janis stepped aside giving them some space and it was Fitz who finally broke the silence between them.

"This is you."

"I love it, Fitz. Wow."

Olivia couldn't find any other words to express her feelings and she was simply in awe of how gorgeous it hung on the hanger. She honestly couldn't wait to try the dress on and eventually turned to look at Fitz who steadily kept his eyes ahead.

"I need some time alone," Olivia shared, touching his hair with her fingertips. "I'll meet you down by the Cabana at six. I think it's safe to say I'll be the one wearing white."

Fitz turned at her words and smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth. Despite so many last minute plans, he felt at ease and was pleased Olivia was letting him know what she needed.

"'I'll see you at six. Be expecting a delivery this afternoon."

Olivia blushed and kissed him goodbye watching him walk away. From the moment they woke up they were both as giddy as could be and neither one of them could stop smiling. She recalled walking outside the Cabana for the first time this morning and smiled at the memory. In the sand were large letters that spelled out the words, " _Marry Me, Livvie_ ". Fitz snuck out early before she awoke to surprise her and it was truly such a romantic gesture. Fitz loved her immensely and she knew with all her heart no one would ever compare to him.

Janis eventually joined her, letting her know the dress came in her size and was waiting in the dressing room for her to try on. Olivia thanked her profusely and then inquired about a jewelry store they passed earlier that morning. Janis promised she would take Olivia there next as soon as the bride to be finalized what she would be wearing tonight...

* * *

It was just after 5:00 that evening when Olivia heard a knock on the door. Janis had arranged for Olivia to dress in a private room known as a bridal suite located downstairs. When Olivia opened the door, Janis entered carrying a large bouquet of blue tulips. Attached was a card that Olivia took and waited to open. Janis left as quickly as she entered and Olivia stood in the center of the room looking at her name written in Fitz's handwriting. Seeing his penmanship made her miss him deeply and she held her breath as she finally read what was written inside.

 _You're finally mine. I love you._

 _-III_

Olivia smiled at his words and smelled the flowers trying her best not to ruin her eye makeup. Emotion was quick to take hold at the realization Fitz's gift was obviously her something blue. It made Olivia's heart ache he would do something so incredibly thoughtful. Her dress was her something new and Janis arranged for her to borrow a pair of gorgeous diamonds earrings from the jewelry store they visited earlier that afternoon. All she had needed was something old and once again, Fitz came to the rescue.

She looked at the handkerchief resting on the granite and her mind suddenly drifted to her father. Deep down she always envisioned Eli giving her away and she knew eloping would be something he would find hard to accept and understand. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of disappointing him and she for the first time that day wondered if eloping was the right thing to do. She was tempted to call Eli and even reached for her cell but something within stopped her.

More time passed as she sat reflecting, trying to visualize her parents reaction when they find out she eloped. Janice eventually knocked again and the petite brunette entered the room bringing Olivia back to the present. The wedding coordinator was more than likely in her forties and Olivia admired her pristine attention to detail. She looked more like a trophy wife than a wedding planner but regardless of her appearance she had been an incredible asset to both Olivia and Fitz this weekend.

"Are you ready, Olivia? It's time."

Olivia's face spoke volumes and Janice was quick to ask if something was wrong. She decided to be honest and share her worry unable to keep her emotions under control any longer.

"I'm scared my parents will never forgive me for this," Olivia whispered, tying to keep her tears from falling.

"My dear...Fitz loves you no matter what. If you decide to wait and not marry him today he will understand."

Hearing those words spoken aloud made her stomach hurt and the thought of _NOT_ marrying Fitz hurt more anything imaginable.

 _What was happening to her? Had she become this selfish? Had her mother been right all along? Was she so self absorbed she couldn't see beyond her own needs and wants?_

Olivia closed her eyes and pushed these thoughts out of her head, knowing in her heart she wanted nothing more than to become Fitz's life partner. The truth was Fitz had been the person she had been waiting for **_her_** entire life and she couldn't bring herself not to go through with it. Life was too short to live with regret and she knew somehow, some way she would make this up to her parents... _especially_ Eli.

"I love him...I'm marrying him. _Tonight_."

Olivia grabbed the handkerchief that belonged to Fitz's grandfather. He always kept it in the inside pocket of his sports coat and it was the one dressy item he _did_ bring this weekend. When he gave it to Olivia to use as her something old it truly meant so much. She imagined a younger Fitz with his grandfather and couldn't shake the feeling there was so much more she wanted to learn about him and his family.

Olivia took her time retouching her makeup in the large mirror and when she was finally ready, she grabbed her bouquet of blue tulips and asked Janice to lead the way. The wedding coordinator led her out of the bridal suite and through the side lobby where they eventually made their way outdoors.

When they finally reached the sand Olivia slipped off her shoes and walked barefoot the rest of the way. Janice was quick to take care of her needs and once outside her focus remained on looking for Fitz. She spotted him immediately near a tall gentlemen and her breath caught at the sight before her.

Her future husband stood in kaki pants with an untucked white button up and he couldn't have looked more handsome if he tried. He too was barefoot and what he was standing underneath took her breath away. A huge arch covered with blue flowers matching her bouquet sat perfectly in the middle of the sand like something out of a fairytale. It was one of the most beautiful creations she ever witnessed and the second Fitz saw her walking towards him he smiled almost as if he was looking at her for the very first time.

"Hi," he breathed into the air, grabbing her by the waist. "You're breathtaking."

"Hi...the bouquet is perfect. Thank you for arranging all of this. It's everything I've ever dreamed-"

" _ **You're**_ everything I've ever dreamed," he quickly responded, cutting her off.

They stared at one another for a short while before the person performing the ceremony cleared his throat ready to begin. Both Fitz and Olivia turned in unison and linked fingers with one another giving the gentleman their undivided attention. They met with gentleman briefly that morning and he explained how a typical beach ceremony worked, briefly disgussing a Plan B should the weather not cooperate. He encouraged them to ask any questions and he was a pleasure to speak to. His name was Reverend Tanner and he actually lived on property and was the only person used when a couple chose to get married at the hotel.

Revered Tanner wore a nicely tailored suit and was dressed elegantly for the occasion. Olivia appreciated his graceful presence and loved his southern accent. He appeared to be older than Fitz and the only thing he stressed was wanting nothing more than to make them feel at ease.

It was hard to concentrate while he was speaking because the scenery around them was so incredible. The weather was cool with the sun going down and the only sound that could be heard came from the ocean breeze. Olivia decided to leave her hair long and Fitz was thankful. He had no words that could articulate how gorgeous she looked and the fact he was about to marry the love of his life was more than he could process.

 _This was really happening._

When the time came for their vows they turned to one another and Olivia handed her bouquet of tulips to Janice who stood nearby. They decided together they wanted to recite their own vows and Olivia was asked to go first.

Fitz didn't bother hiding his emotions and the corner of his mouth twitched as tears welled in his eyes hearing Olivia's promise to him.

" _Fitzgerald Grant, you are without a doubt the man of my dreams. You're my partner...my lover...my confidant and someone who I consider to be my best friend. I take you to be my husband and proudly give you this ring. It represents an outward sign of my devotion to you and to our marriage. With it, I pledge my love to you...forever and always."_

Janice handed Olivia the ring she picked out especially for Fitz and slid it onto his finger before wiping the tears on his cheek with her fingertips. The ring was gold and masculine and the design reminded her of Fitz...unique and confident just like him.

He smiled down at her selection and kissed her hand when she was finished. After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, he took Olivia's hands into his and began his vows to her.

" _Olivia Pope, I am completely in love with you_."

Fitz paused and cleared his throat forcing his tears to stop. Olivia smiled and slightly laughed squeezing his hands in encouragement. It warmed her heart to see him so vulnerable and it only made her love for him grow stronger. When he was ready to continue she saw him take a deep breath and she smiled again, her eyes now filling up with tears.

" _You are the woman of my dreams. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy. You bring me such peace, Olivia. A peace I didn't know existed. I take you to be my wife and proudly give you this ring. It represents as an outward symbol of my devotion to you and to our marriage. With it, I pledge my love to you...forever and always."_

Fitz turned and took Olivia's wedding band from Janice who also had tears in her eyes. It was a miracle to witness such undeniable love and even though she didn't know Fitz or Olivia well their words felt so real and honest.

Olivia watched as he slid a band covered in diamonds onto her finger. He followed it with her engagement ring and then slid another band exactly like the first to solidify his love. Her finger was literally covered in diamonds and it sparkled endlessly with every movement made. She couldn't stop looking at its beauty and when the gentlemen said the _magic words_ it was then her attention returned back to Fitz.

" _Mr. Grant_ , you _may now kiss your bride."_

Fitz took Olivia's face into his hands and kissed her softly, both of them overcome once again with emotion. The kiss didn't take long to deepen and before Olivia knew what was happening he lifted her into the air sliding his tongue inside her mouth ever so slightly just the way she liked it.

When her feet finally returned back onto the sand Janice handed her the bouquet and they thanked both of them for all their help during the past twenty-four hours. As soon as they parted ways, Fitz immediately led Olivia down the sand and they proudly walked hand in hand for the first time as husband and wife. They were giddy and happy and couldn't stop smiling while surrounded by God's natural beauty.

The sand felt warm beneath their feet and the longer they walked, the more real everything began to feel. It wasn't long before Fitz lifted his bride into his arms continuing to carry her down the stunning shoreline.

 _Along the Fields of Gold..._


	47. Chapter 46

_Chapter 46: Newlyweds_

Making love in the Cabana was an experience Olivia would ever forget. The grit left from the sand rubbed raw against her skin and despite the fact both her and Fitz were in desperate need of showers, neither of them seemed ready to give up their isolation from the outside world.

Olivia stared at the ceiling fan above while Fitz made his way down her body. It was early in the morning and their last official day in Florida. They were set to leave tomorrow and something Olivia dreaded to face with each passing second. Just as her thoughts were about to take her mind over Fitz plunged his tongue roughly inside of her pushing aside any and all worries. Her eyes instantly closed at the contact and the moment his hand reached for her breast she felt the reminder that now was a constant in their lives.

His gold band rubbed against her nipple bringing a smile to Olivia's face. It was a feeling she was still getting used to and something that brought forth immense pleasure. Her body flinched just when Fitz's tongue changed position, moving from her insides to her clit. It was now sore from the weekends overstimulation causing Olivia to grip the edge of the bed in response.

This time her own wedding band brushed against the wood once again bringing a smile to her face. She opened her eyes and briefly looked down at the vision below. Fitz's hair was in disarray, his broad shoulders constricting with every move made. He was nearly off the bed and before she could pull his body back on top of her she caught glimpse of his ring- the gold was beautiful and was a compliment against her caramel skin.

The sight froze her and she suddenly found her own hand on top of his, purposely making their bands clink together. Fitz must have felt the interaction because he suddenly released her clit and slithered back up, resting his elbows on either side of her face.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grant."

His face was within inches of hers and his lips glistened from her own moisture making her desire for him grow even stronger.

"Mr. Grant," she replied evenly, giving him a seductive stare.

Within minutes her arms were around his neck bringing his lips against hers. A mixture of their fluid instantly collided as she eagerly invited his tongue inside her mouth. Seconds later, her legs were parted to his liking and she felt him enter her gently.

The weight of his body was comforting and she couldn't help but break contact burying her own face against his skin. He smelled like the outdoors...specifically of the ocean and Olivia kissed his neck while twisting her fingers into his long locks of hair.

Fitz moaned loudly in appreciation and Olivia tugged his hair in response to the sound. She was close to having an orgasm and bent her leg at the knee ready for Fitz to take over...ready for him to take her body to the next level. To her surprise, he slowly pulled out and instructed her to turn over, kissing her a final time on the lips.

She eagerly obeyed and pushed the few pillows in her way aside making the room needed. Fitz placed slow opened mouthed kisses up her back until he found her neck. His arms slid underneath her body and Olivia felt his hands grip her breasts for leverage. Her body instantly rose as Fitz entered her from behind bringing her forehead flush with the sheet beneath her.

The different angle was exactly what he needed and the softness of her skin was something Fitz would never be over. She gave herself to him so freely and his love for her continued to show no bounds. He craved to be inside her...and this weekend getaway was no different.

"You're legally mine," Fitz playfully reminded Olivia as if there was a chance she may have forgotten.

His nose was buried behind her ear and his words made Olivia turn her head to the side, resting her cheek on the bed. She gripped her hands on the edge its edge while Fitz kissed her exposed cheek moving his hands from her breasts and interlocking fingers with Olivia. Both their hands now gripped the edge allowing Fitz the pull needed to enter even deeper.

She gasped into the air at his further entry and Fitz half grunted, half exhaled from the contact between them. He spoke incoherently in the air and all was lost the moment Olivia heard him. Warmth grew into fire and their grip on the bed instantly tightened bringing a slight discomfort to her ring finger.

Olivia begged for mercy then begged Fitz not to stop until her orgasm took on a life of its own. She pressed her forehead against the sheets as her stomach muscles constricted now on autopilot. Her body was beginning to grow exhausted and Fitz must have sensed her decline because moments later he emptied himself inside of her.

His face was tucked against her neck as he came and Olivia broke free from the grip of his hand so she could reach behind and touch him. Their skin was hot and gritty mixed with a combination of sand and sweat. They lay still for a long time until Fitz slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. Olivia was quick to adjust herself on top of him, her legs instantly intertwined with his.

The sounds of the ocean filled the room as Fitz caressed her bare skin with his fingertips. Olivia's eyes closed from the repetitive sensation and she was close to drifting off when Fitz spoke against her hairline.

"I need to shower, baby. How about I order room service and have it sent up to our room. We can freshen up and decide what we should do today over breakfast."

Olivia nodded and yawned feeling completely spoiled at the mention of what was on today's agenda.

"Don't shower on my account," Olivia amusingly replied. "We're just gonna get sandy and sweaty again."

Fitz chuckled at the comment and Olivia felt his chest rise and fall beneath her. She was simply sharing the truth and the fact they both smelled sexed up was quite amusing to her. Quiet soon took over and Olivia's mind began to drift. She held her hand up and looked at her ring for what seemed like the umpteenth time that weekend. Fitz's head moved downward at her movement and he twirled her ring around with his finger acknowledging her stare.

"I wonder if Janice was able to copy the pictures to a thumb drive yet? I can't wait to see them."

Olivia spoke more to herself than to Fitz and it was hard to believe any pictures were taken at all of their wedding. Janice literally thought of everything and she graciously used her own personal camera to snap a few photographs of them on the beach after the ceremony. She couldn't stop thinking about them and even considered reaching out to Rus before printing them herself.

Janice was no professional yet she was confident no matter how the pictures turned out Rus would be able to help. Her thoughts continued to drift until Fitz responded offering to contact Janice and inquire about the pictures. They weren't expecting to see many but they were both equally eager to relive the experience.

The more she thought about the pictures the more awake she felt and after a few minutes she decided to stand and get dressed. Her stomach began to growl and the idea of taking a shower felt more and more like a good one.

"We're going to have a proper honeymoon, Livvie. I promise you we will."

Olivia paused before zipping her shorts up and she turned to look at Fitz. He was still naked on the bed, his head propped up in the palm of his hand.

"Of course we will," Olivia assured him.

Going on a honeymoon was the least of her worries and she hoped Fitz wasn't putting pressure on himself for no reason. Her response didn't seem to ease his mind so Olivia crawled back onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Where are you taking me?"

She decided to give in, hoping her inquiry would put whatever he was worried about back into its proper perceptive.

"Someplace tropical, I assure you. _Anything_ to get you into a bikini."

His eyes sparkled at his own words and Olivia bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. Fitz made no attempt to stand and Olivia wondered if he changed his mind about going back to their room inside the hotel. When she finally sat back upright on the bed, she studied his face for a short while unsure why he suddenly seemed distant.

"I need to ask you something," Fitz continued, locking eyes with Olivia.

She wasn't surprised with his revelation only because she knew what his facial expressions meant. And the one on his face meant there was definitely something weighing on his mind.

"You can ask me anything," Olivia replied, running her fingers again through his hair.

Fitz placed his arm behind his head looking Olivia over before he continued.

"Since we've been together you've never mentioned having a period. I certainly haven't noticed anything when we made love." Fitz paused and shook his head, unhappy with his delivery of the statement. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is- are you on some type of birth control. I mean, I've just been assuming you are."

He could see Olivia's face blush and she repositioned her legs Indian style underneath her.

"We probably should've had this conversation **_before_** we got married," Olivia laughed into the air.

Her reaction made Fitz laugh and he too felt his cheeks brighten at the direction of the conversation.

"Of course I'm on birth control," Olivia responded. "I get a shot a few months a year. And you haven't noticed anything because I stopped having a mentral-cycle. I haven't had one in a long time actually. One of the perks, I guess."

Fitz thought about her response and massaged her thigh with his hand. His assumption was correct and before he could ask another question Olivia continued, sharing something she never shared with anyone before.

"You're the first man I've ever slept with who _didn't_ use a condom."

Fitz studied Olivia closely and wasn't sure how to respond. A lump formed in his throat and for reasons he couldn't explain her words pierced his heart.

"Were you ever afraid I would get pregnant?" Olivia asked, shaking her head. It felt so odd having this conversation now that they were _actually_ married but it was obvious it needed to be had.

Fitz inhaled at the question and thought about it for some time. Considering the fact he didn't inquire about birth control until now honestly spoke volumes. His reply was honest and left Olivia speechless.

"Afraid? _No_. Anything that grows inside of you, Olivia, I'd love forever. I knew that from the moment we met."

They stared at one another almost as if they were competing in a staring contest until Fitz was first to finally move. He sat upright in bed and helped Olivia on his lap, her legs straddling him around the waist. His words caught Olivia off guard, nearly bringing her to tears. No one had ever spoken such beautiful words to her and she knew once again this is what love was supposed to truly feel like.

"I know you're not ready for children, Livvie...but I hope one day that will change. But if it doesn't, that's okay, too."

"You're right, I'm not ready," Olivia honestly replied. "Not now. But that doesn't mean I won't ever be."

This was the first time they had really discussed children in a serious manner and it made Olivia shake her head in amusement. They truly conducted this relationship in their own way and she couldn't help but squeeze Fitz's neck, kissing his cheek several times at the realization.

"I love you so much," she professed out loud. "And I'm so proud to be your wife."

They sat on the bed hugging one another for some time, each of them thinking about their conversation regarding children. Olivia's thoughts shifted to their families and she hesitated in bringing up the inevitable.

"At some point we need to talk about our parents."

Her words lingered into the air and Fitz kissed her temple in agreement. Olivia was right...they needed a game plan before returning to New York but he didn't want to spend their last day focusing on something they had no control over.

"We do...and we will. _Tomorrow_. I want to enjoy this last day here and focus on _us_. The rest of the world can wait. After all, we're newlyweds..."

* * *

Room 710 was over the top luxurious and came complete with an incredible panoramic view of the ocean. They had spent little time in their suite since their arrival and Olivia began to feel guilty at the fact they hadn't slept _one_ night indoors.

Olivia was in the shower lathering her body up when she saw Fitz enter. He was carrying something in his hand but from the steam inside the shower she couldn't see exactly what it was.

His hand suddenly made a large circle over the glass and once the condensation was cleared he pressed his cell phone against the shower so Olivia could see the screen. Her eyes grew wide at the image and she cleared the water from her face several times before responding.

"Congratulations, baby. It's so well deserved."

Displayed for Olivia to see were the Tony nominations, complete with head shots of all the nominees. Olivia's photo was first and above the cluster of photographs was a caption that read _Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role._

Embarrassment set in at the realization she completely forgot about the nominations. She could only imagine how many people were trying to get a hold of her and for a split second she considered asking Fitz to grab her cell phone and check her messages. Instead, she stepped back a few feet and tried to calm her emotions turning back to face the water. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and closed her eyes desperately trying not to get emotional.

Moments later the shower door slowly opened and within seconds a very naked Fitz was behind her. The water cascaded down over both of them and she rested her head against his chest...a pattern she was beginning to perfect over the last several months they had been living together.

"You don't seem to be happy about the nomination."

His voice was deep and Olivia felt him reach around her grabbing the hotel soap resting in the tile. Olivia looked down and didn't respond allowing the water to fall around her while Fitz took a turn lathering her body. It wasn't long before he asked another question, breaking the silence between them.

"Is this about us? Do you regret getting married?"

Olivia spun around at the question, completely taken back by it. She searched his face trying to understand and he could obviously see the hurt in her eyes. He was about to speak again when she stopped him, making him understand his question cut her deep.

"Don't **_ever_** ask me that again, Fitz!"

Her voice cracked as she fought back tears, unable to understand why he would assume such a thing.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you that."

Fitz lifted her chin up to make eye contact and Olivia reluctantly looked in his direction. The second their eyes met, Olivia couldn't hold her emotions off any longer and tears began to stream down her face. She had no idea why she was crying but she needed to release the tension somehow and this was all her body knew to do.

"What's wrong? I don't understand _what's got you so upset_?"

"I completely forgot about the nominations! What does that say about me, Fitz? I mean, this is my **_JOB_**!"

Fitz studied her face and wasn't certain what to make of her reaction. Her words sounded more like something Maya would say and it hurt him to see her so upset.

"It says you've been preoccupied. That's all. Liv, you came here to be distracted and I would say eloping falls under that category. Stop being so hard on yourself. We have so much to be happy for. I'm really proud of you. And you should be proud, too."

Fitz nuzzles her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth softly hoping to ease her mind. His words were comforting but Olivia felt the way she felt and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She had never forgotten about a nomination in all her years doing theater and she simply wasn't certain what to make of this.

 _Was her time on Broadway coming to an end? Was it time for her to actually move on?_

For the first time in her life she felt disconnected from her own career and Olivia tried her best to understand the root of her feelings.

"You're right," she eventually whispered. "We _do_ have so much to be happy for. Please don't think this is about us ever again. _Please_. I would marry you again today if I could."

Fitz smiled at her words and wrapped her arms around her wet body. All the soap had rinsed down the drain and they were simply standing in the center of the shower embracing one another.

Eventually, Olivia calmed and the reality of being nominated **_AND_** being a newlywed set in. There was a lot to face when they returned to the city; the whirlwind of what the next few weeks would bring gearing up for the awards show... as well as everyone's reaction about her being married.

Fitz soon broke contact helping himself to a much needed shower. He decided the best thing to do was to give Olivia space so he kept quiet while Olivia shaved her legs in the corner of the shower. She watched her husband from afar lather up his own body with suds and came to the conclusion he looked more like a Greek God than a man fit to be someone's husband. Her eyes couldn't stay off of him and despite having much to think about she allowed his presence to be what she needed it to be...a distraction.

When she was finished shaving, she joined him again, pouring some shampoo into the palm of her hand. She reached up on her tip toes and lathered his scalp slowly massaging the liquid into his hair. Fitz pushed her body aggressively into his forcing her breasts to rub against his chest. The air between them shifted and Olivia tugged at the back of his head so the water could wash out all the soap.

"You will never have to face anything alone. I hope you know that."

Fitz spoke the words directly to her and she stood in awe over at the fact his main concern centered around her well being. Her mind began to shut off while her body took charge wanting to make the most of their present encounter.

Olivia's hand traveled down to his cock and she used what little suds left on her hand to her advantage. His eyes closed as his forehead pressed against hers and Olivia knew she could once again take the man she loved completely over. Her stroke didn't last long because before she could process what was happening, Fitz lifted her into his arms

and pinned her against the glass spreading her legs with his knees.

He was inside of her within seconds and she nearly screamed from the friction. The water was unforgiving yet Fitz was relentless, pulling himself out only to plunge his dick deeper inside.

"You're mine- _completely_ mine."

His words were so authoritative it made Olivia feel dizzy and she lifted her arm above her head grabbing hold of the glass behind her. The combination of warm water and his forceful thrusts were too much and her body reacted once again in the only way it knew how.

Olivia orgasmed over and over again while her husband continued declaring his love for her...

* * *

The dinner Fitz arranged for them to have on the beach was incredibly romantic. They sat by candlelight and stared at the ocean both exhausted from the day's activities. It was agreed over breakfast that morning they wanted to make the most of their last day in Florida, which meant lots of sun and time spent in the Cabana.

Olivia mustered up the courage to take surfing lessons with Fitz and he got a kick out of watching the love of his life be entirely out of her comfort zone. The sport came naturally to Fitz and be attributed his success to all the summers spent as a lifeguard during his high school years. The lesson itself was fun and they enjoyed watching the other practice in the water. They agreed to try it again when they returned next year which truly brought forth a contentment within.

Roger, their personal concierge, approached with a dessert in the distance and Olivia unconsciously covered her stomach in protest. She had eaten more this past weekend than she had during the last year and she simply couldn't bring herself to take another bite of food.

As he approached closer, she saw what the actual dessert was in her hand and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Roger was carrying a miniature wedding cake which he eventually placed on the center of their table. The cake was three different tiers and roughly about twelve inches tall. She couldn't believe how intricate the detailing was and around the center of the cake were the following words written in gold calligraphy icing:

 _Olivia Loves Fitz Loves Olivia_

Roger smiled at the newlyweds and placed two forks in front of their napkins before quickly excused himself. Beautiful blue flowers adored each layer and Olivia lifted her hands to her mouth trying to stifle her tears. It was simply one of the most beautiful cakes she had ever laid eyes on and the thought of eating it and ruining its beauty made her feel nearly sad.

"I didn't want us to leave without having a proper wedding cake."

His voice was barely audible and Olivia could hear the heartfelt emotion in his voice. There was that word _proper_ again and hearing it once more made her smile. She reached for his hands and ended up standing unable to stay away from him any longer.

"This is so beautiful, Fitz."

He placed Olivia on his lap and they both stared at the cake, taking in their final night in Florida together. Olivia rested her head against his shoulder and the night breeze began to blow peacefully in between them. They were both in casual clothing and barefoot- Olivia wearing a strapless floral sundress she fell in love with at the boutique while Fitz wore kaki shorts and a blue shirt that nearly matched the flowers on the cake to perfection.

They each remained quiet and Olivia couldn't stop staring at the exquisite sight before her. She lifted her head to kiss his cheek and when she turned she saw out of the corner of her eye several men in suits approaching their direction. They were each carrying violins in their hands and headed directly towards them.

Olivia watched in total amazement as they stopped several feet away waiting on some sort of cue. Fitz kissed her cheek and locked eyes with her, taking her hands into his.

"I didn't want us to leave without having a proper first dance."

Fitz leaned into his brides cheek and found her ear gently moving her hair out of her face. He whispered the words _dance with me_ and Olivia slowly stood, her body in complete and utter shock.

The moment they stood, Fitz exchanged looks with the gentleman and suddenly the most beautiful sound began to serenade them as the newlyweds swayed back and forth in the sand. The sky was growing dark and Olivia knew this was a weekend she truly would never forget. She watched the men from afar unable to believe Fitz went to such lengths to ensure their last night together in Florida ended _properly._

The longer the song played, the more she recognized it and when she finally put two and two together tears once again filled her eyes. Fitz began to sing the words low and it was at that moment she wrapped both arms around him. There were no words to speak...nothing she could say that could express how much she loved Fitz or how thankful she was to him for making their wedding truly complete.

She stopped trying to search for the perfect thing to say and focused on dancing in the sand with the man she loved, listening to the words he sang in her ear. The song made her smile and she knew it was the same exact promise he made to her all those months ago in New York.

No matter what life threw their way or what happened in their relationship- the one constant would be the way he loved her- the way he would _always_ love her.

Just the way she looked tonight...

* * *

 _A/N: The song playing was The Way You Look Tonight, rendition performed by The Max Jaffa Orchestra_


	48. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47: We Got This_

"Are you sure you don't want to invite your parents here for the weekend? Maybe it would be better if we told them in person."

Fitz shook his head at Olivia's question and eased her mind. He was fairly certain they would take the news of their marriage well and he didn't think a special trip was needed.

"Let's call them. We're both busy right now, Liv. I really think a phone call would be fine."

Olivia processed his suggestion and hoped their decision was the right one. She honestly had no idea what was best and was putting her trust in Fitz.

The plane was slowly descending and Olivia watched out the window looking at the beautiful skyline. She would always have a soft spot for New York no matter where she traveled in the United States. Whenever she returned it always felt like home and this trip was certainly no different.

Fitz grabbed her hand and squeezed in further assurance. Her ring pressed against the side of her fingers once again reminding her of their new reality. They were married and it was time to let the world know just how happy they were.

The plane was about to make an official landing and she took her cell from her bag and turned it on. It had been off most of the weekend spent in Florida and she dreaded what the inevitable awaited her. Within seconds her screen lit up and she suddenly began to have seconds thoughts about facing reality. Her texts messages and missed calls alone were in the hundreds and a slight pang of anxiety filled her chest at the sight.

Olivia put her phone back into her purse and reached for her sunglasses, sliding them up her nose. The sky was a bit cloudy outside but it didn't matter, she was unconsciously wearing them as a protective shield- something she often did when she felt out of sync with the world around her.

Once they exited the plane, the plan was simple. Olivia would head straight to the theater and Fitz would pick up Hudson from the dog sitter and go into work for a few hours. They would meet back at the condo after the show and possibly give Olivia's parents a call. It was still undecided how she would tell her own parents and if it were honesty left up to her they would be the last people to find out.

Fitz carried their bags down the terminal and gave Olivia her space despite walking right next to her. She was overly quiet until something grabbed her eye as they passed one of the small newsstands. Fitz watched as she walked directly to back wall covered floor to ceiling in magazines.

There in the center was Olivia on the cover of Entertainment Weekly. She was in full costume with a stunning view of the Theater District in the background. Fitz walked up behind her and looked around to see if there were any other magazines in the store. He only spotted the ones on the wall and directly reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

Minutes later, every magazine in the kiosk was proudly purchased and Olivia kissed Fitz on the cheek when they made their way back down the terminal. It felt weird seeing herself on the cover and she was grateful for someone like her husband who wasn't threatened by her success. He was consistently proud of her accomplishments and having someone like that in her corner made all the difference.

When it was time to part, Fitz made it clear they would work past any obstacles that came their way. He was as always, filled with confidence and Olivia buried her face against his chest. His arms quickly draped around her in the most soothing manner and he lovingly kissed the top of her head goodbye.

I'll see you soon. Have a good show tonight."

Olivia slowly lifted her head and kissed his lips admiring his sunkist cheeks. He tanned so nicely and the edges of his hair were a bright blonde from all the hours spent in the sun.

"Give Huds a kiss for me. I miss him."

Fitz smiled and nodded, kissing her once more on the lips.

"Keep your phone on."

His tone was serious and Olivia knew his request wasn't up for debate.

"I will. Let me know how Hudson is."

Fitz affectionately patted her bottom goodbye and within seconds, Olivia slipped behind the steering wheel. She watched Fitz climb into his truck parked next to her and tried not to let her fear take over. The idea of them bringing their own cars to the airport a few days ago felt like a good one but now that they were actually parting she wished they would have come in one vehicle.

Olivia stared at him through the window until he finally started the engine. He seemed calm and looked incredibly handsome and the sight of him kept her wishing they were back in Florida. Fitz turned to look at her briefly before rolling down his window. Olivia had no choice but to start her own car so she could talk to him. He must have sensed her nervousness because the second she rolled down her window he was quick to try and give her words of wisdom.

"No worrying, Mrs. Grant. We got this..."

* * *

Just as expected, Samantha was first to greet Olivia at the theater. It was a quarter past noon when she finally arrived and most of the crew was prepping for their performance for the upcoming Tony Awards. The play itself was nominated and they would be performing during the awards show along with the other shows nominated. Dress rehearsals would be mandatory for all cast members and Olivia knew their return from their little getaway was perfectly timed.

Samantha greeted her hello and quickly began to question her whereabouts for the past seventy-two hours. Olivia walked quickly towards her dressing room and tried to keep up with her friends ranting. She needed to change and get her mind focused.

" _JESUS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_! I've probably left you thirty messages! Everyone has been looking for you! I thought your trip to Florida would be a quick one! You missed our party! Both The Times and Post were there wanting to interview you! No one knew what happened to you, Liv! I called Maya and last she heard-"

They were now in Olivia's dressing room and Samantha suddenly stopped talking. Olivia was kneeled down grabbing some items from her bag when she turned to look at Sam who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

" _ **You didn't**_."

Her eyes were glued to Olivia's hand and as if in slow motion she turned to look at the direction of Samantha's stare. Her diamond ring sparkled vibrantly against the lighting in her dressing room and she immediately stood to share the news with her best friend.

"Samantha, a lot happened this weekend...my cell was off most of the time."

" ** _You didn't._** "

Samantha repeated the words again, sitting down on the small sofa in front of Olivia. Complete shock was spread all over her face and Olivia couldn't recall a time she ever saw Samantha this way. She was about to reply when Sam continued sharing her complete and utter heartbreak over Olivia's decision.

 _"_ _ **You tell me everything**_ _. Did I do something? Are you upset with me?"_

Olivia sat down next to Samantha and grabbed her hand into hers. Tears filled her best friends eyes and this is _exactly_ what Olivia was dreading most...having to face this type of reaction.

" _Of course I'm not upset with you!_ It just happened, Sam. Fitz proposed and we decided not to wait. The time felt right for both of us and it's something we really wanted."

Samantha nodded at Olivia's explanation as if she was trying overly hard to be happy for her. She could tell she was forcing herself not to cry anymore and it made Olivia love her so much more. She grabbed her friend into her arms and squeezed her tight.

"I don't regret eloping. But I am sorry if I hurt you. That would never be my intention."

"Do your parents know?"

"No...not yet. Your actually the first person I've told."

That particular piece of information seemed to perk Samantha's spirit and Olivia sat back against the edge of the sofa and smiled. Samantha grabbed Olivia's hand and studied the ring for some time, turning her finger from side to side so she could view it from different angles.

"I really want to hate you right now, Olivia. I can't believe I missed this."

More tears filled Samantha's eyes and Olivia decided to try and change the subject. She kissed Samantha's cheek squeezing her hand before slowly standing. There was still so much that needed to be done before she joined her other cast mates and time was of the essence. She knew the media would want a statement from her and it would be expected she meet with them for an interview. Anxiety began surface once again but you would never know it.

Olivia Pope-Grant was a master at keeping herself composed... _especially at_ work. Even though she felt overwhelmed, and semi guilty for upsetting Sam, she turned the focus on the idea of having a reception and asked her friend for her valued opinion.

Samantha sat on the sofa and watched Olivia get herself organized and remained quiet. It took her a while to respond to the question but when she finally did, it made Olivia stop in her tracks at the suggestion.

"I think you should have it in Jersey. It could be a housewarming party _slash wedding_ reception! You definitely have the space."

"That's a **_WONDERFUL_** idea! Fitz would **_LOVE_** it! I could really use your help planning this though. The house will be ready in a few weeks. That doesn't give us a lot of time."

It was apparent Olivia was trying to mend her friendship. She wanted to make things right with Sam and hoped this olive branch would soothe any hurt feelings. Samantha's response to the request was honest and it made Olivia's heart swell. She was incredibly lucky to have such a caring person in her life.

"I'll do anything for you, Liv. You know that..."

* * *

Fitz turned into the construction site and parked, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket. He had several missed calls from his sister and wanted to talk with her before getting his afternoon officially started. Hudson sat in the passengers seat next to him and watched his every move. He scratched behind his ears several times while searching for his sisters phone number.

The weather was warm and several of his workers waved from afar at him, more than likely wondering why he was still inside his truck. Finally, he found her contact and pressed on her name waiting patiently for her to pick up.

Marisa answered on the second ring.

" ** _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!_** Oh my God, how's Olivia? She hasn't returned my call. I bet she's been bombarded this weekend! Mom and Dad have been trying to reach you too and keep telling me you probably took Olivia out for the weekend to celebrate."

His sister spoke excitedly and he contemplated on whether or not to share the news of their marriage over the phone. He checked his watch and decided the best thing to do was wait and speak to Marisa in person.

"Hi, Ris. I just got back in town. Do you have plans tonight? How about we meet for dinner. We haven't done that in a while."

"Umm...sure." She sounded surprised.

"Good. I'll text you in a few hours. Let's meet around six."

Silence greeted the other end of the line and for a second he wondered if the call ended.

"Fitz...what's going on? I know you and somethings up."

More silence filled between them and a surge of adrenaline suddenly ran through Fitz's veins. On one hand he didn't want to lie to his sister but he also didn't want to share something like this over the telephone.

"I gotta go. I'm at work and I need to get back. I'll fill you in later. See you at six."

Fitz ended the call before his sister was able to ask any more questions and looked over at Hudson. He was now settled back down in the leather seat after realizing they weren't leaving the vehicle. He scratched his head again behind the ears thinking about his family. His didn't think his mother would be upset over him and Olivia eloping but he wasn't sure about Marisa. He truly didn't have time to worry about their reaction and refused to allow being married to cause any friction with his family. This was a time for happiness. Period.

Before long, he was out the door with Hudson in tow. His long time secretary, Connie Bradford, greeted him the moment he set foot inside the trailer where his office was located. He smiled and chatted with Connie for a few minutes allowing Hudson time to also welcome the new person hello.

Their presence seemed to spread throughout the worksite because a few members of his crew eventually joined them. If anyone noticed the wedding ring on his finger, no one said anything and Fitz appreciated their professionalism. He would share the news when the time was right and the more busy he became with work, the less his mind focused on his recent marriage.

There was more than enough things that needed his attention and his presence always seemed to be pulled into different directions when he showed up unannounced. The crew hired was a large one- the biggest in company history and he deep down wished his father could be apart of this journey. Not only was his expertise invaluable, but it was because of _him_ he inherited this position. He was doing quite well financially and he owed it all to his father.

These thoughts soon drifted and the next time Fitz checked his watch several hours had already passed. He had ventured out into one of the worksites and was in the middle of inspecting some electrical wiring when he heard his name called over the walkie-talkie in his back pocket. He paused long enough to radio back his secretary asking what she needed. When a solid connection was finally established, Connie informed him his sister was requesting his presence back in his office.

After a few minutes of continuing his inspection, he dusted himself off and took out his cell in his pocket. He had a few missed calls from Marisa and immediately knew what her impromptu visit was about. His sister was never good at having patience and the fact she showed up at his work wasn't surprising.

He tried to keep his annoyance in check when he finally reached the trailer. Hudson was outside patiently waiting for him and from a distance he could see Marisa bent down petting him hello. The moment he came within plain sight, Hudson barked and trotted straight over to his master.

"Hey...how are you? Sorry to keep you waiting."

The last time he saw Marisa was for his birthday and even though he wished she would've waited for their dinner date he didn't want to be rude. After all, she was his family.

"Did you and Olivia break up?" She didn't mince words and her body language spoke volumes.

" ** _Of course not._** Why would you even think that?"

The sun was unforgiving and he lifted his hard hat off his head and used his sleeve to wipe off the sweat that accumulated on his skin.

"Because no one could get a hold of you two all weekend. And you want to talk to me in person and it sounded serious. _Just tell me what's going on_ , Fitz. You know patience isn't my strong suit."

Fitz smiled and shook his head making his way back inside his office. Connie was not at her desk and he invited Marisa to come inside. Hudson was also quick to follow and once Marisa sat, he offered his sister something to drink. When she declined, he took his work gloves off and tossed them onto his desk. His wedding ring caught Marisa's attention and that's when she stood up and smacked him hard on the arm.

 ** _"YOU GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME! I KNEW IT!"_**

"You _**JUST**_ asked me if we broke up! And **_OW_**!" He dramatically touched his upper right arm and wanted Marisa to believe it hurt more than it actually did.

Marisa was fuming and crossed her arms in front of him.

"Marriage was my second guess! **_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?_** Mom is going to _**FREAK**_ out!"

Fitz sat down in his leather seat and chose to ignore the statement about his mother.

"Olivia had a photoshoot down in Florida and I accompanied her. I knew I wanted to propose there and thankfully she said yes. We talked it over and we both didn't want to wait. So we didn't."

His tone shifted from playful to serious, nearly daring his sister to smart off on him again.

"I wanted to be there, Fitz! I love you. And I love Olivia! _Fuck_ , this really hurts."

Marisa rarely cursed so when she did, it took them both by surprise. Tears streamed down her face and she turned on her heels and was ready to storm out when Fitz stood and called her by name. He was honestly shocked to see her so upset and he didn't want her to leave angry.

"Marisa! **_Stop_**! You know more than anyone what I went through after Aubrey! This is what I wanted. What **_we_** wanted."

Marisa reluctantely froze and crossed her arms unwilling to look at her brother. It was obvious she was devastated and Fitz simply wasn't prepared for this type of reaction.

"I have one brother Fitz. Just **one**. And it's _**because**_ of what you went through I'm reacting like this! But forget about _**me**_! Wait until Mom founds out! You know this will hurt her most!"

"Mom will be fine with this." He was now convincing himself because deep down he knew his sister was right.

"You keep telling yourself that, Fitz." She was beyond sarcastic and continued wiping her tears, still unwilling to look in his direction.

Fitz stared at Marisa and simply didn't know what to think. He knew his sister would be upset but he obviously underestimated just how much. He hated seeing her like this and before he had a chance to respond, Connie came in and greeted Marisa.

His secretary quickly shot Fitz a concerned glance and was apprehensive when taking her seat behind her desk. The trailer itself wasn't that large so there was really no hiding anything from anyone. Marisa wiped more tears and quickly told Connie hello, apologizing for what she walked in on.

Fitz stood and watched the interaction, almost as if he was paralyzed and unable to speak. Part of him wanted to apologize but that simply felt wrong. He didn't regret eloping but he also hated seeing his sister this upset.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room and with no warning Marisa suddenly left, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. He eventually sat down behind his desk in complete shock, replaying what just happened again in his mind.

Sadness filled his heart and he couldn't help but worry about how his own parents, _especially his mother,_ would take the news...

* * *

Hudson eagerly greeted Olivia at the door and she had never been so grateful to be home in her entire life. Prepping for a Tony Awards performance on top of their regular show was beyond exhausting and her body was desperately playing catch up all day long. She found Fitz on the sofa, his legs crossed at the ankle and resting on the table in front of him. He was bare foot and looked relaxed watching his favorite nightly show on tv.

Olivia swooped up Hudson allowing her bags to fall to the ground. It was her first time seeing him since their trip and she missed her four legged son so much. He whimpered continuously, not able to keep still until Olivia set him back down, scratching him on his belly.

As soon as she got her fill of puppy loving she instantly went to Fitz plopping herself practically onto his lap. He checked the time and kissed her cheek repositioning her body to his liking. She was now nestled against his chest with her lips inches from his neck. He smelled fresh and clean like body wash and she closed her eyes recalling their shower together in Florida.

"You smell so good."

Fitz could hear the exhaustion in her voice and he lifted her hand to examine her ring finger. He would never get used to seeing such beauty and he brought her hand to his lips as Olivia continued sharing about her day.

"These next few weeks are going to kill me. We have nine a.m. rehearsals beginning tomorrow until the the awards show."

"I saw Marisa today," Fitz couldn't help but reply. "She knows."

He needed to get this out and Olivia was the only person he wanted to confide in. She quickly sat up on his lap, her eyes wide with concern.

"She left me several messages over the weekend but I haven't had time to respond. She's upset, isn't she?"

Fitz didn't need to confirm her suspicion because his facial expression said it all. Olivia grew mortified and held her breath waiting for Fitz to share what happened between them.

"She's hurt but will be fine...please don't worry about Marisa." He suddenly felt selfish telling Olivia about his problems. She had enough on her plate.

" _Fitz! What happened? Tell me!_ "

Fitz inhaled and studied Olivia's beautiful face before recalling his encounter with his sister. More guilt washed over him as he watched his wife's expression shift with each word spoken. The moment tears filled her eyes he wrapped up the story and shook his head unsure of why he brought it up to begin with.

Olivia sat in silence and tried to process everything Fitz shared. Marisa's reaction honestly shocked Olivia and she couldn't picture his sister walking out on her brother in such anger.

"Have you talked to your parents?" She truly needed to know.

"No. I wanted to wait for you. Maybe calling isn't the best idea. Maybe you were right- we should invite them back here- tell them in person."

"I don't even know how I'm going to tell **_MY_** parents!"

Olivia closed her eyes and went back to her former position, once again nestled against Fitz. It was nearly midnight and at this point she just wanted sleep. She tried to turn her mind off and not think about their predicament anymore when Fitz spoke, sharing some suggestions he had out loud.

"We could tell our parents together. I think inviting them to dinner would be nice. And we could formally celebrate your nomination. If I explained that was the purpose, I'm certain my Mom and Dad would make the trip. My only concern is your schedule. Do you think you can spare the time?"

Olivia sat up again and glared at him. She grew highly irritated at his question and didn't hold back in letting Fitz know.

" _Spare_ the time? What does that mean? Of course I will **_MAKE_** time for something like this."

Confusion set in and Fitz had no idea why Olivia reacted this way. He paused, trying to decipher her response and tried to clarify his question.

"Livvie...you're busy! You _**JUST**_ told me this two minutes ago. I have no idea what your schedule will be like this weekend so I asked."

Olivia huffed at having her words thrown back at her and tried to stand from his lap but Fitz wouldn't budge. Her squirm grew with intensity and so did Fitz's grip. Before she comprehended what happened, Fitz pinned her flat on the sofa and placed his body on top of hers. He was shirtless and his chest hair tickled her exposed skin. Her frustration slowly began to thaw and Fitz was quick to kiss what little fight she had left in her.

"I've missed you. We're not spending our first night here as husband and wife upset with each other. _I won't allow it._ "

Olivia rolled her eyes at his comment and chuckled into his neck, mocking his words. He was the only man she ever knew who spoke this way and it somewhat drove her crazy. Fitz took the open opportunity and tickled her side mercilessly causing Olivia to laughed loudly in response. The sound radiated through the condominium and Fitz kissed her softly when she finally begged him to stop.

"Are you busy this weekend? Or would you rather have my parents come next weekend? Please, Mrs. Grant, tell me what works best for your schedule."

Fitz was within inches from her lips and spoke each word slow and careful. Olivia stared into his eyes and her heart softened causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too," she responded, ignoring his question. I especially missed this."

Olivia slipped her hand in between their bodies and headed directly to his manhood. She moved his pajama bottoms out of the way and grabbed hold of his shaft caressing it in between her fingers exactly the way he liked.

"Hmmmm." Fitz inhaled against her skin. "How much?"

He slid his hand underneath her tank and pulled on her bra exposing her nipple. He sucked it hard and loved the way her body reacted. Her breasts were definitely a weakness and it wasn't long before he had Olivia completely naked beneath him.

"You're not going to be able to avoid the question forever." Fitz was just stating the truth.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Mr. Grant- you said it best yourself this morning. Or have you already forgotten? Maybe, I need to jog your memory."

Fitz continued his torturous foreplay, kissing in between Olivia's breasts repeatedly until he stopped and stared into her brown eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about and now that she was naked and sated, he only had one thing on his mind. Olivia seemed content with stumping him and smiled a mischievous grin. She caressed his back and French kissed him long and hard- to the point Fitz's lips were raw from the suction.

When they parted, Olivia eventually found his ear and reminded him of what was spoken this morning. She thought of his words several times all day and it was obvious **_he_** now needed to be reminded of them. Fitz nuzzled her face getting his lower body into position, ever so ready to enter her. The words she spoke began to sink in and he eventually smiled when Olivia repeated herself, this time with brash seductive attitude.

"No worrying, Mr. Grant. We _got_ this..."


	49. Chapter 48

_Chapter 48: One Track Mind_

 _A/N: There will be no update next week. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. My plan is to update the final chapter of NEH :) Xo_

* * *

 _"The greatest act of courage is to be and own all that you are. Without apologies. Without excuses & without any masks to cover the truth of who you are or who you love" ~Unknown_

The streets of New York City were busy and Olivia checked her watch for the second time. She decided last minute to meet Rus and his brother for a late lunch before she headed back to work. The photographer was in town from LA and wanted to personally deliver the wedding photos she asked him to print on her and Fitz's behalf.

Her schedule was hectic this past week and to top it all off, arrangements had been made for Fitz's parents to fly in later that evening. They chose to meet on a Sunday since her show ended early on Sunday, giving them a perfect opportunity to have dinner together at a decent hour. The only contact Olivia had with her parents thus far was with her father, Eli. He assured his daughter they looked forward to celebrating her nomination and would gladly meet them for dinner that night.

When Rus called, she hesitated at first on having lunch but decided last minute to sneak away. The truth was she couldn't wait to see the photographs and she also wanted to see Rus. He had become a close friend and sounded a bit different on the phone. Something inside felt off and she wanted to make certain all was well with the talented photographer.

The cafe on 8th street was a perfect suggestion and when she entered both brothers waved hello. They were seated at a large table towards the back and several large packages were resting against a wall that instantly grabbed her attention. Butterflies set in at the thought of finally seeing their wedding photos. She tried her best to stay professional and hugged both men as she sat down, purposely not giving the items on the wall any more attention.

Mason was first to speak, thanking Olivia for joining them. He took one of the boxes and handed it to Olivia before motioning the waiter over. Olivia ordered a Greek salad and as soon as they were alone again she opened the sealed package.

Inside were the proofs of the photoshoot in Florida. Overall they came out much better than she could've hoped for but she was more interested in Rus's opinion. He had been unusually quiet and she couldn't shake the feeling something was indeed going on with him.

For the next few minutes they chatted about the proofs and Mason eagerly explained the magazines top three selections. Olivia personally liked the photograph of her wearing the white bikini best and it was certainly in the top three. Once Mason placed the photos back inside the box, Rus grabbed the largest package and handed it to Olivia. The waiter returned with their drinks and again Olivia waited for them to be alone before opening what was in her hands.

Inside was a fairly large portrait of her and Fitz walking hand in hand down the beach after their ceremony. The picture was taken from behind and you could see their footprints in the sand. It had been professionally framed for her, ready to be hung on a wall and tears sprung her eyes at its beauty.

"Congratulations, Olivia. We're both really happy for you."

It was the real first words Rus had spoken to her and she stood and went around the side of the table to formally thank her friend.

"This is so beautiful, Russell. A thousand thank-you's. This means so much to me. I've been wanting to see this so badly."

Rus stood and hugged Olivia, taking a smaller package against the wall and handing it over. She took her time studying the photograph of them on the beach, examining every detail. The fact Janice captured such a pure moment was beyond anything she could've hoped for. Both Fitz and Olivia were looking at one another and smiling, their profiles beyond elated. Her bouquet was in her right hand at her side and it was such a perfect angle. It was clear even to the average eye the flowers Olivia had in her hand were blue tulips.

Both brothers remained quiet until the waitress once again returned, this time with their food. She hurriedly placed the portrait back into its protective cover, making room on the table for their plates. The smaller packages remained on the floor and she encouraged Rus and Mason to begin eating. She wanted to see everything before tackling her salad and didn't hesitate in opening the last box.

Inside were a few more photos of their wedding along with some photos of her and Fitz in LosAngeles. Some were in black and white and her mouth gaped open at how incredibly sexy they both looked together. There were six photographs in all and Fitz was looking at Olivia in nearly every single one. He looked smitten and desperately in love and Olivia couldn't contain her excitement over them.

Her favorite was a photo of her arms around Fitz's neck. It was obvious they had just kissed because Olivia's lipstick was smeared all over his lips. Fitz was actually looking straight into the camera while Olivia looked directly at _him_. His demeanor oozed with confidence shouting to the world this woman was most definitely his.

When she finally looked up at the brothers she realized they both were nearly finished eating. Embarrassment quickly set in and she reluctantly put the photos back into its envelope. When she finally got started on her salad, Rus spoke again letting her know they would drop the photographs off at her condo. The gesture was incredibly kind and she thanked them profusely for even thinking that far ahead. Uncomfortable silence began to settle in and she couldn't help herself any longer. Something was definitely weird between her and Russell and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What's going on- it's not like you to be so quiet. Are you okay?"

Her question was directed towards Rus and he blushed at the comment, looking at Mason and shaking his head in the process.

"I'm good, Olivia." He cleared his throat and continued, explaining there was indeed a reason they wanted to _both_ meet with her in person.

"We have a business proposition for you," Mason explained, chiming in.

Olivia's eyes shot up in surprise and eagerly waited for them to continue.

"We have a script we want you to read. We both think you'd be perfect for the part."

Olivia's eyes widened even more and before she could interject with questions, Mason held up his hand further explaining their intentions.

"Rus and I have been wanting to do a movie together for some time. We have a small budget to work with and a few other people - all unknowns - who've committed to the project. We just want you to read the script. That's all we're asking."

Mason handed Olivia a large envelope she hadn't seen that rested next to his chair. She quickly unsealed the back and read the cover, the name of the film quickly jogging her memory.

 _The Burning Bed_

 _Screenplay written by Mason Miles_

"It's a remake?" The question was directed to both brothers.

"It is. The premise is essentially the same with a few necessary changes."

"I remember this. It was originally a book, right?" The bothers nodded and further explained more about their idea.

"Yes, it's a book and was made into a TV movie in the 80's. I've been working on this a long time and when Rus met you in LA he called to let me know you would be perfect for the lead."

Olivia's mind began to spin and couldn't wrap her head around why they would think _she_ of all people would be perfect for a part like this. From what she remembered, the main character was a victim of domestic abuse, something she had absolute zero experience portraying. She didn't want to be rude to the brothers so she hesitantly agreed to read the script, placing the envelope inside her bag. When she finally returned back to eating her salad, she inquired what role Rus played in the development of the film.

"I'm going to direct. Since we were little, that was always the plan. Mason would write, I would direct-"

"Yet you both became photographers?" Olivia interrupted, pointing out the obvious.

"Photography has been good to us. And we've made a decent living," Rus quickly countered. "But it's served it purpose. We're ready to move on. And I think you are too."

Olivia inhaled and set her fork down, pausing for a moment. Hearing those words coming from someone else really sunk in and left an impression. Her head began to slightly ache and she pushed her plate aside, unsure of how to respond. All of this was a great detail to process...

* * *

Fitz arrived at the theater right on time and waited for Olivia outside in the car as promised. They needed to get going in order to make it to the restaurant before their guests arrived and Fitz checked his cell to see if anyone contacted him. Last he heard from his parents they were planning on resting for a bit before meeting them for dinner that evening. It was good to have them back in the city and he honestly couldn't wait to see them.

Marisa never returned his call and he wasn't even certain if his own sister knew his parents were in town. It saddened him knowing he wasn't on speaking terms with his sibling but he refused to feel bad about it. His marriage to Olivia was sacred and nothing or _no one_ was going to make him feel otherwise.

Olivia eventually appeared from the side entrance and made her way across the street towards Fitz's Audi. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with matching high heels and looked as elegant as ever. Her blouse was a turquoise blue and he couldn't help but smile at her color selection.

Fitz walked around to open her door when she finally reached the car. She kissed him hello on the lips and slipped into the passenger seat without saying another word. It took Fitz no time to ease back into traffic and Olivia turned to face him eager to share about her lunch with Rus and Mason.

He listened closely to the photographers proposition and was completely taken back by their offer. He met both men at the two different photoshoots and was pleasantly surprised to hear they were both eager to get into the film industry. Olivia also seemed taken back by their offer and he had to admit he was shocked she wasn't focused on their impending dinner with her parents. It's all he could think about all day but it was clear Olivia was focused on other things.

"I read a little in between rehearsals this afternoon and so far it's really good. I'm just not sure I'm the best choice for this role. I mean the woman is physically and verbally abused, Fitz...it would be unlike _anything_ I've ever done."

"Well, they obviously see something in you they want, Liv. How soon do they need an answer?"

"They just asked I read the script. They didn't really give me a timeframe. Will you read it when I'm done? I want your opinion."

" _Mine? Are you sure_?" His voice was clearly shocked.

" **Yes**! I want your opinion. I actually would also love my mothers..." Her voice fell off at the last few words and Fitz turned to look in her direction.

"Everything will be okay... _eventually_."

Olivia chuckled at the comment and looked out the window. She appeared to be deep in thought and Fitz rubbed the top of her thigh in comfort hoping to ease any worry.

"My father will be hurt the most. That's what kills me."

Fitz squeezed his hand on her leg and couldn't disagree with her statement. Eli would definitely take this the hardest. And that in turn would affect Olivia most. It was a difficult predicament to be in but he knew deep down things would turn out okay between their parents.

Positive thinking continued in Fitz's mind until they reached the restaurant. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and linked fingers with him, finally looking into his direction when he turned off the ignition. Her wedding ring slightly caught some light and the sparkle was evident grabbing both of their attention.

"I just want this out and in the open, Fitz. I don't regret anything."

Her confession was a breath of fresh air and the best type of attitude to have going into this dinner. Fitz leaned over and kissed her lips several times until he finally let go of her hand and eased out of the car. He opened her door, just as he always did and proudly held her close as they faced this new journey together.

The walk from the parking garage to the restaurant was a short one and they both stood tall walking confidently inside. As planned, they were the first to arrive and the hostess guided them to a secluded area in the back. It was similar to the one used for Fitz's birthday party and Olivia loved the privacy. The restaurant itself was dark and quaint and also known for its homemade Italian food. The menu itself was quite expensive and a place hand-picked by Fitz to bring their parents to. It was also fairly close to their condo and it surprised her they hadn't eaten here together before now.

Their waiter was a young gentleman and quickly offered Olivia a wine menu to look over. As soon as drinks were ordered he disappeared and they both opened their menus to take a look at the entree options. Faint Italian music could be heard in the background and Fitz leaned over and softly kissed his bride on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Grant."

"Are you flirting with me?"

Her reply was seductive and it immediately eased any and all tension in the room. Fitz smiled against her skin and Olivia touched his cheek kissing it affectionately. Neither of them noticed when her parents entered the room until Eli greeted both of them hello, interrupting their intimate moment together. He had roses in his hand and Olivia immediately rose to her feet and hugged her father hello and kissed her mother on the cheek. They were both quick to congratulate Olivia on her Tony nomination and it was evident they could not have been more proud of their daughter.

Eli was first to acknowledge Fitz and he stood to shake his father-in-laws hand. They discussed work for a few minutes while Maya sat down next to Olivia and looked over the menu. She was quiet but polite and commented on how wonderful Olivia looked. Moments later the hostess walked in Gerald and Helen and they too had flowers for Olivia. She blushed at the attention and if anyone notified her wedding ring, no one said anything. The room itself was dimly lit and Olivia wondered if that also had something to do with why Fitz chose this particular venue.

The Grants were bubbly and warm and eagerly greeted their son hello. Fitz hugged both of them and welcomed them back to the city, thanking them for making the trip. Helen shared how excited she was when the official announcement was made and they were both hoping some type of celebration would be arranged in Olivia's honor.

Maya and Eli were cordial and Olivia was glad to see everyone so comfortable with one another. When everyone finally took their seats,

Fitz motioned for the waiter who was quick to pour everyone a generous amount of wine. Olivia handed another waiter her flowers who was kind enough to put them in water for her. Once everyone had their glasses filled, Fitz stood and proposed a toast asking everyone to raise their glass.

"We're so proud of you, Olivia," he began looking down at his wife. "You have achieved so much and I think it's safe to say everyone is rooting for you to win another Tony. You certainly deserve it."

Olivia's eyes began to water and she forced herself not to cry when everyone clinked glasses in her honor. It was an incredible feeling to have these people in the same room and before Fitz sat down, she also stood and began sharing a few words.

"Thank you to everyone for believing in me. But this dinner tonight is about so much more than receiving a Tony nomination."

She looked at Fitz in the eyes, signaling to him she wanted to be the one to share the news. It took him slightly by surprise but he didn't interject, simply sliding his hand around her waist in support of what she was about to share.

"Something happened last week...and that is the _real_ reason we wanted you all here today. You know when I first met Fitz, I knew he was the man I had waiting my entire life for. Everyday I've spent with him that feeing has intensified."

She paused and looked at Fitz who was obviously emotional. His eyes were glossy and it was apparent he had no idea Olivia was planning on saying such beautiful things. She continued what she wanted to say before she lost all nerve as if she subconsciously wanted to rip the bandaid off so they could get over the pain it was likely to cause.

"We wanted you here today to share we were married last Saturday in a private ceremony off the coast in Florida."

Helen gasped loudly at the revelation and that's when Olivia began to openly cry, allowing her feelings to finally spill over.

"Marrying this man was the single greatest decision I've ever made."

Silence engulfed the room- to the point you could hear a pin drop and it seemed as if everyone was too stunned to say anything. Fitz set his glass of wine down and hugged Olivia trying to hold back his own tears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eli equally emotional and he was the first to stand and walk towards his daughter.

"Please don't hate me, Daddy."

It was the only thing Olivia could get out of her mouth and she literally through herself into Eli's arms, mentally begging him not to be upset with her.

"Don't be silly," he whispered. His voice cracked several times which only made Olivia cry even more. "Congratulations to both of you...I know you were the most beautiful bride."

His words were painful for Fitz to hear as he imagined what it would feel like if their own daughter eloped without telling them. Helen and Gerald were next to stand, both equally happy for their son.

"Well this explains why I can't reach your sister. She must already know."

Helen smiled at her son, her voice also cracking with emotion. If she was feeling any animosity about not being included she didn't say anything aloud.

"Marisa knows, Mom. And she's really hurt. We haven't spoken to her since I told her." He included the _we_ because Olivia had also tried to reach out with no luck.

Gerald hugged his son and kissed Olivia on the cheek, officially welcoming her into their family.

"I've always wanted another daughter."

His words made Olivia cry even more and Fitz squeezed his father's shoulder with gratitude. It was a lovely statement and he knew his father meant every word. Both Helen and Gerald took their time hugging Olivia and Fitz, congratulating them and asking some questions about the ceremony. Maya remained seated, her face stoic and reserved and neither of them were surprised by her reaction.

Everyone eventually took their seats as the next wave of uncomfortable silence took the room over. A relief could be felt from both Olivia and Fitz and he signaled to the waiter who quickly came over to take everyone's food order. It was a welcome distraction and Olivia reached over to grab her father's hand once he was done speaking to the waiter. She purposely ignored Maya who was still sitting right next to her and focused solely on her father.

He squeezed her hand back and forced a smile even though you could still see the painful anguish all over his face.

The time spent until the food was served was at times awkward and Olivia wished she would have shared the news later to help pass the time. Helen and Gerald inquired the most about Florida and they offered as many details as possible. Olivia invited them over tomorrow to the condo to look at their photos and apologized for not thinking to bring them to the restaurant. Fitz wasn't even aware they were in and he was glad to hear he would get a chance to see them before everyone else.

They eventually discussed their plan to have a reception once there home was complete and Helen was quick to share they would love to fly back for the celebration. Her face seemed sad although she was beyond courteous and Olivia deep down wondered if she was keeping her real feelings to herself. Fitz seemed to be content with his parents reaction and she didn't read any more into Helen's demeanor.

Despite the incredible food, it seemed as if no one finished their dinner. Both Helen and Gerald tried to engage Maya in conversation but anything she replied to didn't last. Olivia refused to allow her mothers actions to affect her. She was prepared for this type of reaction and so was Fitz. He didn't engage her at all and that was unfortunately noticed by more than just Olivia.

Eventually the bill was delivered and Eli immediately took the black leather envelope from Fitz. He insisted on paying and wouldn't take no for an answer. Fitz finally caved and thanked Eli for his generosity. He could tell the gesture meant a lot to Olivia and she too was appreciative of his kindness. Once the check was signed, Olivia stood and thanked her parents once more for coming. She kissed them each goodbye before walking with Gerald and Helen, leaving her parents sitting at the table.

Fitz shook Eli's hand goodbye and touched Maya on the shoulder farewell. No words were exchanged between them and he wished things would've ended on a better note. When he caught up with Olivia she turned and suddenly realized she left her flowers. She excused herself and told Fitz she would be right back. He let her know he was going to walk his parents to their rental vehicle and get his car from the parking garage.

Olivia agreed to meet him in the front of the restaurant and made her way back inside. The second she grew in close proximity to the back room she could hear her father's deep voice. He was beyond angry and she froze at his words, leaning against a wall listening to what was being said. Her actions reminded her of when she was young and her parents would argue. She sometimes would stand at the top of the stairs eavesdropping on them.

This felt no different and her eyes grew wide with the accusation spoken towards Maya.

" **THIS IS YOUR DOING!** _YOU did_ _this!_ If it wasn't for _YOU_ and your constant need to control! _YOU_ pushed her away!

She heard her mother respond but couldn't quite make out the words. It appeared as if she was crying which surprised her even more. Maya rarely cried and it suddenly dawned on her it was her father who was lucky enough to see such emotion.

A waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and startled Olivia, asking her if there was anything she needed. She stepped away from the room and motioned for him to join, her asking if they could keep her flowers until she could make arrangements for them the next day. The manager soon appeared who apparently recognized Olivia assuring her they would make sure the flowers were delivered to any address she wanted them sent to. He congratulated Olivia on the Tony nomination and expressed his gratitude to her for choosing to dine in their establishment.

She decided to thank both gentlemen and not interrupt her parents, making her way back outside to meet Fitz. A hostess accompanied her and took down her information for the flower delivery while they waited for Fitz to pull up. Eli's words rang on a loop in her mind and she kept replaying exactly what she heard over and over again. She couldn't ever remember hearing her father so angry...

* * *

"These are so incredible."

Fitz was sitting upright in their bed, studying the photographs one by one as if he hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. They were spread all around his body with the exception of their wedding portrait which now hung up on the wall across from their bed.

Olivia was sitting upright next to Fitz reading the script Mason gave her at lunch. They spent most of the night trying to decide where to hang up their wedding photograph and once a location was agreed upon, they eagerly changed into more comfortable clothing and climbed into bed to relax. Olivia hadn't shared what she witnessed back at the restaurant between her parents, instead trying to focus on work.

She loved listening his reaction to the photographs and smiled every time he interrupted her reading.

"Jesus, look how beautiful you are."

Olivia looked at the picture Fitz was holding, setting the script down and scooting over towards his side of the bed. His glasses were on and she lovingly kissed the side of his face at how cute she found him. He wore his favorite nightly pajama bottoms with no shirt and had his legs crossed at the ankle. It was his nightly wardrobe regimen she had grown to love and before long, she ended up snuggling directly onto his lap.

Fitz placed the photo on the bed and took his glasses off so he could properly hug his wife. He buried his nose against her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled a mixture of perfume and body wash and he couldn't get enough of her.

"You were really quiet in the car. Anything you want to talk about?" He spoke low and tried not to push.

"I heard my parents arguing," she confided. "On my way back to get the flowers, I heard my Dad. He blames my mom for us eloping."

" _ **Wow**_ , baby. I'm so sorry." Fitz was shocked to hear her confession and wished he could've spared her from that encounter.

"Did they know you were listening?" He was honestly curious.

"No, I didn't disturb them. The manager stopped me on my way out and was kind enough to have the flowers delivered. I'm sure they will be here in the morning."

"If it makes you feel any better, my Dad wasn't too pleased with me. He gave me an earful on our way to their car."

" _An earful? About what_?" She said up shocked at his words and wondered what in the world Gerald could be upset about.

"He didn't like that I didn't speak to Maya. And the more I've thought about it, the more I think he's right. She's your mother and I should've have avoided her."

Olivia rolled her eyes and plopped herself back against his chest baffled at the comment. Maya should be the one ashamed of her behavior- not anyone else. But she was too tired to make any sort of argument. Instead, she focused on Helen and decided to ask Fitz about her.

"What about _your_ mom? Is she okay? She seemed to be holding back her feelings."

"My mom will come around. She _is_ happy for us. I know she is. I just think she needs time. I'm not the youngest guy, Liv. I'm sure there was a point my parents didn't think I'd ever get married. But then you came along and I know she was deep down looking forward to us having a big wedding.

Olivia seemed satisfied with his explanation and thought for a moment, deciding to continue to share some more about her own parents.

"I heard my mother crying. I had no idea she was even capable of that emotion."

The words sounded odd coming out and she sat up again to face Fitz head on. He helped adjust her legs so they wrapped around his wait and they now sat eye to eye continuing to discuss dinner.

"Was your Dad right? Is she the reason you agreed to elope?"

Olivia thought for some time about the question and didn't know how to respond. She was still trying to process her father's reaction and honestly felt sorry for her mother when it came to that accusation.

"I agreed because I didn't want to wait. Not because of any other reason. I mean, my mom is a lot of things...but it's unfair to blame her. I know my Dad is hurting and I think he was just lashing out."

Fitz caressed her back and thought about her words. He simply didn't know what to make of Eli's accusation. He always was under the impression Maya wasn't the easiest person to live with but who was he to judge. No matter what, she _WAS_ Olivia's mother and he wished he would've made more of an effort during their time together.

"You amaze me." Fitz kissed the corner of her mouth and watched her brown eyes grow wide at the complement.

"What you said about us getting married. I wasn't expecting that. I was planning on breaking the news to everyone myself."

Olivia smiled proudly and twisted her arms around the back of his neck, scratching his head exactly the way he liked.

"I have to keep you on your toes, Mr. Grant." Her words were playful and Fitz pressed her body firmly against his, cupping her bottom in the process.

"You focus on keeping me on my toes and I'll focus on keeping you satisfied in bed."

Olivia laughed loudly into the air and swatted him on the back at the crude comment. Hudson stirred at the noise and for a moment woke up long enough to make certain all was okay.

"You have such a one track mind," she scoffed against his neck.

Fitz was quick to reposition her body, laying her down on the bed next to him. His face was mischievous and a wide grin spread across his lips as he slowly began to lift Olivia's t-shirt up her body.

"Speaking of a one track mind, let's get you naked..."


	50. Chapter 49

_Chapter 49: Center Stage_

Fitz learned more about the entertainment business these last few weeks than he ever thought possible and with the Tony Awards finally here, he was looking forward to finally getting his wife back. Olivia was without a doubt the star Hollywood appeared to be rooting for and her hours away from home was taking a toll on Fitz...more than he cared to admit.

These past few weeks were a blur and often resulted in the same pattern of Olivia getting home late and leaving the condo early. When she _was_ home, talk centered around the Tony's, her opening number and of course around Olivia herself. Fitz knew she was being interviewed everyday and more and more questions began to surface regarding their marriage.

Fitz decided last minute to meet Olivia for lunch in her dressing room while she was in between rehearsals. She sounded preoccupied on the phone and he wasn't certain what to make of their conversation. When she asked him to come by the theater he didn't hesitate, hoping his presence would somehow bring her any stability needed.

When he finally arrived, he walked into what felt like organized chaos and although he recognized several people, he didn't take any time to make small talk. He had come to actually like many of Olivia's colleagues he met since moving to the city but didn't think it was appropriate to stop and chat at a time like this. Nearly everyone he saw seemed overly stressed so he kept his head low and headed straight for Olivia's dressing room.

Fitz didn't bother knocking and let himself right in once he arrived. Olivia was seated and appeared to be reading something in her lap. Samantha was seated to her left and her agent, Mitchell, stood near the mirror. His face was serious and Fitz's presence didn't seem to phase anyone in the room.

Anyone _except_ Olivia.

She stood the moment he entered and went to him, grabbing the Chinese takeout bag from his hands. They embraced like always and he didn't shy away from kissing her gently on the lips. He missed everything about her and even though he saw her earlier that morning he honestly had felt like it had been days.

"I'm starving," Olivia breathed out, shifting her attention to the food.

Samantha was first to excuse herself and shot Fitz a wide mischievous grin.

"How's Rick? Tell him I said hello."

Fitz immediately looked at Olivia in confusion and she shook her head at the comment, dismissing her friend altogether.

"Ignore her," she instructed, rolling her eyes.

While Samantha sashayed out of the room, Mitchell didn't seem to want to leave and it was Fitz's clue that something was definitely up.

"I'll touch base with you later, Mitch. Thanks for stopping by."

As soon as her manger finally left them alone, Olivia sat down with a bowl of noodles and chopsticks in her hand, motioning for Fitz to join her. He was sweaty and still in his work clothes and deep down wished he would've at least showered before stopping by.

"Thank you soooooo much for bringing me lunch."

Olivia kissed him again on the lips and began to eat watching him unpack his own lunch.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She continued, rubbing Fitz's thigh with her legs. They were now positioned on top of his legs and he began to respond in between mouthfuls.

"About that...I was thinking maybe you should take your mom instead. She would love-"

"No," she interrupted him before he could finish his thought. "My parents have walked the Red Carpet with me before. And _YOU_ are my husband which means your legally required to be there."

Fitz laughed and her explanation and grabbed a bottle water on the table nearby deciding to change the subject altogether.

"What's got Mitch worked up? Was something else written about us?"

Olivia stopped chewing and turned grabbing the paper from behind she was reading earlier.

"Yes, there has...but no, that's not what has him worked up. Me leaving the show does."

Fitz took the paper from her hand and read the title " _Shot Gun Wedding_ ," in large black letters at the top. He tossed it aside without any reading further and shook his head in frustration.

"This is ridiculous-"

"I'm not going there, Fitz. All of this is expected. **_All of it._** I refuse to allow anything get to me."

Olivia dismissed the article without thinking twice and Fitz had no choice but to do the same. This was the second gossip article written this week focusing on the fact they eloped and if allowed it would seriously begin to drive him insane.

"I told Mitch about the movie and he's very much against it," she continued purposely focusing her attention on what _was_ in her control. Fitz listened to her managers reasoning and tried to remain objective.

"Rus and Mason are unknowns and he thinks they're using me more for financial stability. When the money runs out, which it likely will, they will turn to me."

Although he didn't entirely understand what this meant he _did_ trust Mitchell and wondered why he would be so against this move. Olivia seemed to be in the prime of her career and in his opinion it was as good a time as any.

They sat quiet for a few moments, the only sounds in the air now were of them eating. Olivia looked tired and knew deep down she wasn't taking care of herself like she should.

"There's one piece to this that doesn't work," she suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "The location. If they don't move it...they'll need to find another lead."

"I didn't realize you even knew the location," Fitz replied in complete surprise.

"Mitch just told me- along with some other specifics he learned."

"Well, where are they filming?"

"In a small town near Houston. Filming could take months."

Fitz put his fork down and lost his appetite. There was no way he could leave his job for such an extended period of time but before he could respond, Olivia continued, almost as if she was trying to ease all worries from his mind."

"I already know what you're thinking and just **STOP**. They'll have to move it. And they will."

Olivia spoke confidently and Fitz was more confused than ever. He set his plate down and took the bowl of noodles from Olivia's hand positioning her body so she faced him head on.

"Liv, what's going on? Explain this to me in laments terms. Why on earth would they move locations just because you asked them to?"

She smiled and straddled his lap, pushing his body flush against the sofa. Her body was now pressed against his and he purposely grazed her breasts with his lips waiting for her to explain.

"You are so sexy," she whispered, kissing him on the lips. Her tongue eagerly entered his mouth and Fitz grew hard at the sensation, unable to control all body parts below the waist.

Olivia was first to come up for air and Fitz couldn't help but push her harder down into him against his ever growing erection.

"I'm meeting with Rus and Mason at the end of the week- once things die down and I can actually think. If I'm going to do the movie there are some things they will have to agree to...one of them being the location. I want it closer to home. After all, I'm still a newlywed and I can't run off and leave my husband who moved to the east coast _just_ for me."

"Liv...wait, are we even going to discuss this?"

"No. This is _my_ decision." She spoke definitively and within inches from his lips and he felt as if he couldn't properly concentrate.

"What makes you think they'll do what you say?" Fitz aggressively pulled her hair from behind and exposed her neckline giving him full access. Something inside suddenly sparked and the alpha within couldn't be contained any longer.

Olivia's body tingled uncontrollably. She loved this side of Fitz and knew it was only a matter of time before he barked back. It was something she had grown to love about him and she often found herself purposely pushing his buttons to get this type of reaction.

"I want to produce the movie and we both know I have the money to do it."

Fitz's eyes widened at her words and all at once everything became crystal clear. This explained why she brought up the idea of selling her condo a few days ago. She was planning on investing the money in this movie. His wife never ceased to amaze him and the fact she was willing to go to such extreme in order to stay near their home meant so much.

"My wife...actress _AND_ producer. How the hell did I get so lucky?" Fitz spoke low and caressed her bottom lip in the process.

"You've got it all wrong, Mr. Grant," Olivia replied not batting an eye...the question is...how did _I_..."

* * *

The limousine ride to Radio City Music Hall was long and Fitz readjusted himself pulling Olivia closer into him. She wore a long black sequined dress and literally sparkled with every move made. It was strapless and fit her body like a glove leaving much to the imagination of what was hidden beneath.

Fitz wore a speciality tailored tuxedo and couldn't have felt more out of place. The long line of limos seemed never ending and the closer they inched their way towards their destination, the more nervous he became. His wife couldn't have looked more at ease and he wondered how she was able to block out all the chaos ensuing around them.

"The Red Carpet will take about an hour...and our host for the evening is Nicole. She'll be meeting us when we arrive."

Fitz nodded in agreement and tried his best to remain calm. Olivia had shared all this information before they even left the condo but he was grateful for the reminder. He found it odd they needed a " _host_ " but didn't ask questions as this was just another example of him not really knowing anything about how these awards shows actually worked.

Once they arrived, Nicole as promised was awaiting for them, opening the door for Olivia. She wore a head piece and carried a small portfolio that looked more like a glorified notepad. Fitz grabbed Olivia's arm before she had a chance to get any further from him, grabbing her attention. She looked concerned and touched his chest searching his eyes.

"I should've told you this in the limo," he explained linking fingers with her. "No matter what happens tonight, I'm proud of you. Not just about being nominated...I'm proud to be your date tonight."

Tears filled Olivia's eyes and she smiled an a thankful grin, her burgundy lips plump and perfectly shaped. She mouthed the words, _I love you,_ before turning on her heels and leading Fitz down the long line of paparazzi. The love of his life was definitely in her element and the honest truth was she amazed him in every way humanly possible. Her grace...her charm...her charism was infectious and he enjoyed seeing different people's reaction to his wife more than anything.

The next hour was beyond hectic, not to mention dreadfully hot and he honestky wasn't certain how anyone in Hollywood handled this type of fame. Olivia's name was screamed from every direction imaginable and watching her bask in the spotlight brought him sheer, inexplainable joy. She was loved and adored by so many and he more than anyone understood why.

Her arrival quickly spread and there wasn't an interviewer that didn't vie for her attention. Nicole kept Olivia on schedule and after a half hour into walking through the crowd he understood why someone like her was needed. Most of the questions were redundant and a few focused directly on her personal life. Olivia didn't shy away from acknowledging Fitz in the slightest and at one point shared very openly how much meeting him changed her life. They were photographed together many times throughout the night and Fitz could only hope him being here was the right decision.

When the time came to finally enter and take their seats, Olivia requested some time to freshen up in the ladies room before changing into her costume for the opening number. Nicole escorted Fitz to the front row where he eventually came head to head with Eli and Maya. They were seated directly behind him and Eli stood when he saw his son in law enter.

"How are you holding up? It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He spoke from personal experience and Fitz smiled at the concern.

"It's definitely different," he confirmed.

They chatted for a few minutes and Fitz was grateful neither of them seemed to hold any type of grudge. He hadn't seen or spoken to Olivia's parents since they met for dinner announcing their big news. He knew he owed Maya an apology for his behavior that evening and hoped to somehow make it up to her in the future.

His mother in law looked incredibly beautiful and Fitz didn't hesitate in complimenting her. It was evident she was well known amongst Olivia's peers because several people stopped to pay their respects to someone so highly admired in the industry. They were both very cordial to one another and he deep down didn't expect anything different. All eyes were on Olivia's family, _especially_ her mother.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Fitz eventually took his seat in front of Eli and took in his surroundings.

Stage crews were busy with last minute preparations and when Olivia finally returned both Eli and Fitz stood. She kissed her parents hello and thanked them for being here before bidding Fitz farewell. It was time for her to get ready and she reminded him once she returned it would be for good. The opening act was her only performance in the award show and they both were pleased she would be able to relax and enjoy herself for the majority of the night.

"Good luck...I love you, baby."

Fitz kissed his wife goodbye and watched her parents bid their daughter farewell. Both were very supportive and loving and it relieved Fitz to witness such ease between everyone. He knew it mostly had to do with the circumstance but it didn't matter- their acceptance truly meant the world to him.

Nearly an hour passed when the lights dimmed and Fitz's stomach instantly filled with butterflies. He never quite experienced anything so grand before and having a front row seat to it all was somewhat too much for him to take in. You could really sense how professional this show was when Olivia's "seat filler" sat down in the empty space next to him. Thankfully he had been prepped ahead of time this would occur but it still felt odd sitting next to a complete stranger.

The opening number itself was overly extravagant and something Fitz would never forget for as long as he lived. Olivia danced, briefly sang and even had a quick wardrobe change leaving everyone in the audience in complete awe. For that brief moment his wife transformed into something difficult to wrap his mind around...she seemed invincible and he couldn't help but feel a deep admiration to her as an artist. She was truly gifted and captivated everyone...especially him.

The energy in the room was palpable and many in the crowd stood when the number was finally over. He was so proud of his wife he wasn't able to refrain from whistling loudly gaining attention from all those nearby...including the cameraman. The people around him kept singing their praise and his cheeks began to ache from so much smiling.

What surprised him most was during the break when Maya mentioned Fitz by name introducing him to someone nearby.

"This is Olivia's husband, Fitzgerald Grant," she introduced to the brunette sitting several seats away. Apparently she worked with Olivia at some point in her career and seemed to know the Pope's well.

Fitz extended his hand to the woman and slightly stood in classic chivalry form. Maya continued to speak to the woman and he tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation. He expected Olivia to finally join him at any moment and he caught himself looking around periodically for her. The truth was he felt lost without her and continued to feel out of place. Other than her parents he really didn't know anyone and being surrounded by so many professionals was quite daunting.

By the time the next commercial break took place Olivia had returned to her seat next to him. She was now back in her original black dress and to his surprise looked exactly the same. It shocked him how she could transform so quickly back and forth from performer to Tony nominee. The moment she sat, Fitz kissed her several times, doting on her in every way imaginable. He gushed over her performance and she beamed with giddiness at his reaction.

For the remainder of the night he tried hard to pay attention to what happened on stage. Many awards were presented while both he and Olivia awaited anxiously for the ending categories to be announced. Olivia's play, _Come What May,_ was nominated a total of five times, including best play. Although he selfishly wanted them to win all the awards, he couldn't help but focus on Olivia's category the most. He knew she had never won a Tony playing this particular character and according to critics, her time was past due.

Nearly two torturous hours passed before the moment everyone was waiting for finally arrived. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and squeezed but didn't make any other sudden movements. His heartbeat began to race as the list of nominees were read, their face one by one appearing on the big screen. It was as if everything around them grew still and for a brief second he could feel himself holding his breath.

Nothing could have prepared him when he heard Olivia's name called from the stage. A small group of people in their area stood while Olivia instantly went to Fitz, wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her trembling in his arms and tears welled up in his eyes hearing her whisper how much she loved him in his ear. The moment happened so fast and was so much bigger than him, the only words he remembered actually saying to her was, congratulations.

Both Maya and Eli also embraced their daughter and before he realized what was happening Olivia was making her way up the staircase to receive her award. She looked flawless and stunning and elegant and his breath caught watching the woman he loved take center stage directly in front of him.

The crowd around him went wild and cries of _Blue_ could be heard from the true die-hards above shouting her rare signature performance she had become known for. The chanting made Olivia smile and she held up the Tony proudly, high into the air as if to signify winning this award was for _them_. Fitz whistled loudly to his hearts content until Olivia's face grew serious signaling she was about to speak. Everyone in his vicinity finally took their seats and his mind went numb listening to his wife pour her heart out during her acceptance speech.

"Thank you to the academy for this incredible honor...for acknowledging this character I've been so privileged to play these past three years. Thank you to my director and especially my cast mates AND CREW! They are the most hard working people on Broadway! And to the **FANS** who camp out early and stay late - **THIS IS FOR YOU!"**

Loud cheers and screams once again took over and Fitz tried his best not to cry. It was overwhelming to see how loved and adored she was and the fact he knew she was thinking of leaving it all suddenly made his heart break. This was going to crush many and her departure from Broadway wouldn't be taken lightly.

"And last, I want to thank some very important people in my life," she continued as the audience began to simmer back down. "I want to thank my parents for loving me and guiding me through my career...you **_BOTH_** are the reason I'm standing here right now. I love you Mom and Dad!"

Olivia focused her attention on Eli and Maya and as soon as the camera flashed her mother's face on the big screen the audience gave Maya a special round of applause.

"And I want to thank my husband...my better half-"

Olivia's voice softened and cracked at the mention of Fitz name and he froze, unable to move. She looked directly at him and he placed his intertwined fingers against his lips watching this angel address him in front of millions of people watching worldwide.

"You make me better...in ways I can't even explain. I love you so much."

Olivia was now fighting back her own tears and still looking directly at Fitz. He blew her a kiss into the air and despite the openness of the moment he couldn't help but feel as if they were the only two people that existed. Eventually the audience began to cheer and a signal was given letting Olivia know her time was over. He watched her turn and exit left and so much adrenaline ran through his veins he could barely sit still. Luckily, during the break Nicole appeared to gather Fitz and his in laws so they could go back stage.

When they found Olivia she was in the middle of talking with the press and she excused herself the moment she saw them enter. Her parents were first to hug and congratulate Olivia and when it was finally Fitz's turn he lifted his wife high into the air, spinning her around in the process several times.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Olivia held the Tony up for each of them to see and Fitz couldn't believe this was really happening. It felt surreal and he couldn't keep his hands off of his wife. He kissed her constantly several times listening to her parents and the people around them congratulate her. Before long, a member of the press approached Maya who graciously stepped aside to speak to the young reporter. Fitz couldn't believe all the commotion around them. It felt as if a million different things were happening all at once and he once again stood in awe at how at ease Olivia continued to carry herself.

Being backstage was louder than he expected and when the show continued he realized they were now announcing the big winner of the night. Olivia stopped to watch from behind the curtain and Fitz stayed close by as the winner was announced. A new up and coming play very popular on Broadway won the top award and the moment it was realized _Come What May_ didn't bring home the Tony, Olivia returned her attention to the people around her.

"Thank you for being here, Fitz. Being able to experience this with you- its made all the difference..."

* * *

It was nearly 3 am when Fitz led Olivia back to their limousine. They were both tipsy from the after parties attended and Olivia couldn't wait to take her shoes off. She watched Fitz hand their driver a piece of paper and wondered what her husband was up to.

The back of the limo smelt like fresh leather and the second they were both securely seated Fitz closed the partition separating them from the driver. Olivia placed her Tony Award on the seat across from them and began to undress herself much to Fitz's surprise. Within minutes she was in her bra and panties on her husband's lap untying his bow tie.

"We're not going back to the condo, are we?"

Her voice was hoarse and her head began to spin once they increased in speed down the open road ahead.

Fitz shook his head no in response and cupped her breasts in his hand before devouring her exposed nipple. The alcohol between them was strong and Olivia didn't question their impending destination. She had one thing on her mind and that was getting fucked and nothing else honestly seemed to matter.

Their lust for one another took over and Fitz eventually released her nipple, allowing Olivia to take charge. Little was spoken during their long drive and she took her time undressing the man she was so proud to call her husband.

"I want to feel your lips around me," he suddenly blurted, admitted his inner thoughts aloud and unashamed.

There was something about having a visual of watching this two-time Tony Award winner giving him a blow job that sent his ego into a frenzy.

Olivia quickly obliged to his request and slipped her body down unfastening his belt below. His dick fell into her hands and she wasted little time massaging him in between her fingertips. Fitz instinctively widened his legs and threw his head back against the leather keeping his eyes directly in front of him.

Her lips did exactly what he envisioned and the visual alone was enough to make him cum on the spot. Olivia sucked hard and precise, intentionally keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Brown eyes stared directly into him and were so hypnotic he couldn't take the distance any longer. Fitz grabbed hold of her hair from behind just as he did the day before, pulling her mouth off of him.

"You drive me fucking crazy, he whispered into the air.

Olivia was now back on top of his lap and she secretly loved the power she held. She barely sucked him long and he was already pulling her up to get inside of her. She eased onto his shaft slowly tugging on his hair for leverage. They passed cars quickly in the night while making love and it was one of the most invigorating experiencing.

Their bodies remained one for most of the ride and before long their skin was sweaty and heated, sticking to the seats below. Making love that night wasn't about reaching a climax...it was more about the yearning they had for one another. It was pure and honest and real, making it all the more intimate.

Neither of them noticed when the limousine finally came to a halt and it wasn't until the driver turned off the ignition they began to finally dress. Olivia was slow to move and Fitz covered her with his tuxedo jacket throwing her dress over his shoulder. He lifted her like a bride from the backseat and practically jogged up the stairs and inside their house.

Olivia's mind was groggy as she slowly looked around. Their house had no furniture but was complete and she admired the beautiful built-in shutters that covered the windows floor to ceiling. A single king-sized mattress sat in the center of the living room with two small suitcases next to them. Fitz gently laid her down and disappeared, once again going back outside to retrieve the rest of their belongings.

Once Olivia found her bearings she noticed a dim light coming from the kitchen and spotted their favorite blanket nearby. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped up her body, taking Fitz's jacket off in the process. She was semi naked and memories of Troy instantly filled her mind. _When did Fitz arrange this? Was their home equipped for them to actually stay the night? How would they get back to the city? She didn't notice a car in the driveway._

These thoughts surfaced around in her mind and because she was so tired she didn't try to analyze their arrival any more than needed.

Fitz returned moments later, his shirt unbuttoned and open at the chest. He looked disheveled and incredibly handsome and was carrying her Tony in one hand and her high heels in the other. She watched him walk directly to the fireplace and place her award on the mantle proudly on display for all to see.

Two steps later he was next to her undressing himself once again while emptying his pockets. She scooted over on the mattress and opened the large plush blanket making room for him.

"Water and lights were officially turned on yesterday," he whispered. "I brought some of our things over earlier. I thought it would be nice to spend the night here."

"This is perfect," she replied through a long yawn.

Fitz snuggled into his wife, kissing her neck while making himself more comfortable. She was too tired and closed her heavy eyes unable to keep them open any longer. Visions of being on stage entered her mind and her last thoughts of the night centered around her husband. The look on his face from the front row was priceless and her eyes began to water as she remembered how emotional he looked during her acceptance speech.

The last words she heard made her smile and her mind shifted once again, thinking of their ride home.

"I will never forget this night for as long as I live."

She wrapped her arms around him even tighter but didn't respond, her mind and body too weak from the day's events. Quiet finally settled in and she faintly heard Fitz speak again, willing her to sleep.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Grant. I have a feeling you're going to be very popular in the morning..."


	51. Chapter 50

_A/N: Wishing everyone a Safe & Happy Holiday Weekend Xo_

 _Chapter 50: A Work In Progress_

 _"When the root is deep, there is no reason to fear the wind." ~Unknown_

It was mid afternoon when Fitz got word his mother in law requested to see him. He was in the middle of a staff meeting when Connie walked in letting him know he had a visitor. Maya's visit was a complete surprise and he wrapped up the meeting quickly hoping everything was indeed okay.

Nearly ten minutes passed when he finally made his way back up to the front of the development. Maya was at the new seating area they had just installed that week and she seemed to be comfortable despite the outside temperature. Several large trees covered the area and Fitz was pleased with how the landscaping was turning out. Rick recommended a friend he knew in the area that specialized in forestry and he was quite pleased with the work he had seen so far.

The moment Maya saw Fitz she extended her hand, almost as if she were waving a white flag representing a surrender of some kind.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Fitz began, taking his work gloves off and shaking his mother in-laws hand. "I had to tie up some loose ends. Would you like anything to drink?"

Maya shook her head no and smiled, letting him know his secretary had already offered her earlier. She eventually sat down on a nearby bench and Fitz joined her from across the way removing his other work glove in the process. The silence grew thick between them until Maya mentioned how large the development site was. She made it clear she wasn't expecting something so large in scale and Fitz looked around at the area surrounding them.

"It's coming along...but we still have a long way to go. We're hoping to be completely finished by 2019."

The fact he purposely gave a year didn't go unnoticed but Maya didn't respond, instead cutting to the chase and sharing the reason behind her visit.

"I know Olivia is thinking of selling her condo-"

"Maya, if you want to talk Olivia out of it, you should really speak to _her_ about it. This is completely Olivia's decision."

Fitz cut her off hoping he made himself clear. He in _no way_ had any intention of coming in between Olivia and her mother. Maya simply looked at him with raised eyebrows as if she was mentally asking him if she could continue.

Embarrassment slowly set in and he somewhat felt chastised without any words being spoken in reply. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Fitz explained his statement, hoping to clarify his defensive behavior.

"I think I need to start over...I owe you an apology for what happened a few weeks ago. I let my emotions get the best of me and that's not something I'm proud of. And for that, I'm truly sorry. I'm also sorry for cutting you off just now. That is not the type of man my parents have raised me to be."

He spoke directly towards Maya and hoped she could sense his sincerity. To his surprise she broke eye contact with him and looked sad, almost as if a bad memory had entered her mind.

"I also owe you an apology, Fitz. It's been no secret I was worried about Olivia rushing into things-"

She suddenly paused and crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap. At that moment, Fitz was reminded of his wife. Her facial expressions morphed into a range of emotions and for a split second it almost felt as if he was looking at Olivia.

"And now I have to deal with the consequences of behavior."

Fitz's eyes widened at her revelation and didn't know how to respond. Deep down he wondered if her response had more to do with Eli than Olivia but he didn't dare ask. Maya soon cleared her throat and continued speaking, finally sharing the reason behind her visit.

"I'm here to make certain you've completely thoughts things through before moving into your new home. As I said before, I know Olivia is thinking of selling her condo. One thing I've always loved about that building is the security. You won't have that in Jersey and Olivia's safety is my number one concern...I'm certain it's yours as well."

Fitz's mind began to spin and he knew a home alarm system wasn't exactly what Maya was talking about. The conversation completely took him off guard and he honestly didn't know how to respond other than with the truth.

"You bring up a valid point," he honestly replied. The condo does have solid security. I'll look into something immediately and if you have any suggestions...I'd love to hear them."

Maya smiled and seemed quite satisfied with Fitz's response. She stood a few moments later and let Fitz know she would be in touch. He also stood when she did and wasn't certain if there was anything else she was going to bring up before departing.

"Have you two decided on a date for the reception yet?"

Maya placed her purse on her arm and waited for Fitz's response. She wore a beautiful two piece suit and he wondered how someone could look so flawless in the middle of summer.

"Soon...we're still working on a few details. But it shouldn't be too much longer."

He had no idea if Maya knew about Olivia departing from Come What May and he wasn't going to ask. They were honestly just trying to deal with one thing at a time.

"Good. I'm pleased you two decided to have something for the family. I know that will mean a lot to Eli."

Her comment stung and again, he couldn't help but feel chastised. Their overall visit had gone good considering and he didn't want to say anything that would ruin their civil time together. Instead, he watched Maya turn and return to her vehicle parked in front of his trailer. She held herself in the highest regard and he couldn't help but admire her grace.

It reminded him so much of his wife...

* * *

Olivia sat across from Samantha and kept the focus on her friend for as long as possible. They were meeting for a late lunch and both of them were enjoying their much needed time off. It was customary after the Tony Awards for Broadway shows to take off in the summer and they were both equally thankful for the break.

It was a beautiful day and despite the temperature they both decided to eat outdoors. During their entire conversation Olivia's mind couldn't help but drift on the fact she was for certain leaving the show. Mitchell was making the necessary preparations and it was only a matter of time she would need to tell her cast mates... _and_ best friend about her departure. The secret she carried began to manifest within and the longer they sat together the more she realized she could no longer keep this news to herself.

"I need to share something, Sam. And I don't even know how to say it without just coming out and telling you."

"Oh God, you _**are**_ really pregnant, aren't you?"

Her response was instant and Olivia's eyes widened at the accusation. Several media sources were speculating Olivia being pregnant but she _never_ imagined her best friend would be one of them. Irritation set in and an imaginary wall suddenly went up suddenly giving her all the strength needed to continue.

"No...I'm not pregnant," she replied casually. "I'm leaving the show."

Samantha's face grew ashen and the fork in her hand dropped onto her plate causing a loud shatter that startled both of them. Tears filled her friends eye and Olivia immediately grabbed her hand from across the table. Seeing her face made her instantly regret the manner in which she so callously shared the news.

"Just hear me out-"

Samantha sat across from her stunned unable to reply. Olivia watched her friend swallow several times and she felt horrible bringing something like this up in the middle of her eating.

She began to quickly explain the proposition she received from Rus and Mason, as well as her idea about selling the condo so she could produce the movie. Hearing her own words spoken out loud sounded odd and for reasons she couldn't explain, doubt snuck it making her second guess herself.

"Filming should begin late summer...early fall. I wanted to tell you first before I talked with Pete and the rest of the cast."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Samantha snatched her hand away from Olivia's grip and placed it below her nose. Her reaction continued to mortify Olivia and once again the wall that had just come down headed straight back up."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know this is a lot. But I'm doing this for me...I _need_ a change and this opportunity is something I don't want to pass up. I've never taken on a role like this."

Her reasoning was more for her than Samantha and watching someone she cared for so deeply be so upset certainly didn't make things easier.

"Pete's gonna flip."

Olivia inhaled slowly at her words and didn't disagree. Her long time director _would_ be upset but she knew he had been in this business long enough to respect her decision- even if it wasn't the right one. It became clear by Samantha's mannerisms she wasn't going to be supportive so she decided to motion for the check and end their lunch date.

"I know you're upset. And I realized now, I shouldn't have told you over lunch."

A mixture of sadness and frustration set in and she began to shuffle through her purse looking for her wallet- a pattern she developed when dealing with something she wanted to avoid. She could feel her friends eyes staring at her when thankfully the waiter approached, letting Olivia know their lunch was on the house.

"Complements of our manager. Congratulations on winning the Tony, Ms. Pope. It was about time."

"I'm actually, Mrs. Grant now," she replied holding up her ring finger, smiling. "And thank you...that is very kind of your manager. Please, give him my best."

Olivia stood and faced Samantha one last time.

"I'll touch base with you soon," she said, trying to keep her tone even. "I know I just threw you a curve ball- but I could really use my best friend now more than ever."

She didn't wait for a reply and turned on her heels heading inside towards the exit. She could see the manger approaching out of the corner of her eye and she quickly placed her sunglasses on before she came face to face with him.

It was always awkward when she was thanked for eating in a public restaurant and this time was no different. This past week her presence seemed to create a stir wherever she went and as she listened to the manager thank her for choosing their establishment her mind began to drift.

After a picture with the manager _and_ the staff were finally taken, Olivia walked to her car and spotted the lurking photographer a few feet away. She was grateful her sunglasses were already on and she kept her head low walking through the semi busy streets of Manhattan. His approach wasn't anything out of the ordinary but his line of questioning was. It focused solely on Fitz and even included questions that centered around his former fiancé.

This was the first time she encountered something so blatantly targeted and she found herself having second thoughts on any and everything regarding show business. Of course, Olivia did what she was taught and showed no emotion whatsoever- simply keeping her tempo and walking towards her destination.

The moment the parking garage came into view she was elated to see the same security officer sitting in the small space as before. He stood when he saw Olivia and the photographer seemed to get catch the hint. It wasn't too long before she was able to slip into the front seat of her own car and the second her bottom hit the leather she exhaled and remained still, staring at the steering wheel deep in thought for quite some time.

 _Was she truly making the right decision leaving the show? Could she handle the next level of fame that seemed to be taunting her...as if saying this is_ _ **exactly** what you'll_ _be dealing with for the rest of your life._

These thoughts centered around her mind until something within eventually stirred. Once she was ready, she slowly entered the busy streets of Manhattan and found herself needing to get away from the city, knowing just the place to go. Before long, her sunroof was open and her favorite music mix was playing through the speakers. It felt good to drive and without even thinking she found herself heading straight for the highway.

To a home she couldn't wait to begin the next chapter of her life in...

* * *

Olivia found the drive into Jersey quite calming and she enjoyed the sunshine peering from above. Even though the temperate out was warm it didn't matter. She craved the open air and used this alone time to think. Thoughts of her husband soon entered her mind and she couldn't help but wonder what _he_ would think about her lunch date with Samantha.

To her surprise the traffic was heavy for a weekday yet she still arrived much faster than she anticipated. Their home was finally complete and it felt good knowing their furniture would be arriving soon. When she turned down Cherry Blossom the amount of trucks in front of the home instantly caught her attention. It didn't take long for Olivia to spot Fitz who was speaking with several other men in the middle of the street. Hudson was laying underneath a freshly planted tree and she smiled knowing her husband made a special stop by the condo just to pick up their pup.

They were the only _official_ house on the entire street and she wondered if something happened that would warrant Fitz's attention. It was late afternoon and she wasn't expecting to see him here. The last time they chatted they planned on seeing one another back at the condo once Fitz was done at work.

One of the men nodded in Olivia's direction and Fitz followed the gentlemen's stare. He quickly excused himself and waved hello to Olivia. She slowly entered into their driveway and turned off the ignition waiting for Fitz to open her car door. When she finally stepped out he kissed her gently before leaning against the window.

"This is a surprise...I didn't know you planned on stopping by today."

Fitz cocked his head to one side and closed one eye, hoping to block out part of the sun. Hudson was soon to make himself known and jumped up several times for attention. Olivia bent down to pet Huds and couldn't help but admire how handsome Fitz looked despite the temperature outside. He was drenched in sweat and the front of his hair was beginning to curl from all perspiration.

"I needed a break from the city," she began, focusing her attention over Fitz's shoulder. "So what's going on? Why all the people?"

Fitz turned to look at the cluster still gathered in the street and smiled grabbing Olivia's hand. He led her inside their new home straight upstairs and into their master bathroom. She spotted her Tony still standing proudly on their mantle and tried her best not to openly laugh at the large mattress in the center of their living area. It looked ridiculous and out of place yet she knew deep down neither one of them had any intention of moving it until it was absolutely necessary.

He walked fast through their home and she quickly tossed her purse onto a nearby counter before finally following him upstairs.

"I'm filthy...I need a shower."

Olivia watched her husband undress before her eyes while turning the shower knob to warm. Minutes later he disappeared inside and Olivia made herself comfortable on the granite next to the sink. The bathroom itself was extensive in size and incredibly beautiful. She loved the oversized tile on the floor and surveyed the room slowly as Fitz began to ask about her day.

So far, the room had the bare essentials...soap, a few towels and some toiletries they each needed. It definitely still needed some TLC and she mentally made a never ending list of things that still needed to get done.

"Stop avoiding my question, Mr. Grant," she finally replied. "Why are those men here?"

By now, steam from the shower filled the glass and Fitz smiled rinsing the soap from his eyes.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Mrs. Grant. It's called having a conversation."

His voice was curt and he spoke into the wiped area he created on the glass with the palm of his hand, making direct eye contact with Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and at his charm and shook her head. For once in her life she was matched evenly with someone who wasn't afraid to go head to head with her. She eventually gave in and began telling Fitz about her conversation with Samantha.

He could sense the disappointment in Olivia's voice and that was his cue to begin rinsing off. As soon as he stepped out of the shower, Olivia handed him a towel and he didn't shy away from sharing his take on what happened with her best friend.

"It sounds to me like she's scared. I'm sure she won't be the only one who will feel that way, Liv. You know you're the main reason the play has done so well. You said yourself sales took a hit during the break you took last winter. This is her career and you're jeopardizing its future. You know she'll come around...just give her some time."

"But the way she asked me if I was pregnant...as if _that_ would be the worst news possible. It was beyond rude."

Finally the truth surfaced and Fitz tried not to read too much into why this made her so upset.

"Baby, she's single and doesn't have what we do. In a lot of ways, you're actually all she has. Try to look at it from her perspective."

His words made Olivia feel worse so she hopped off the granite and was about to leave when Fitz grabbed her from around the waist pulling her against his chest. The towel he dried off with was now around his waist and he smelled incredible. He hadn't shaved in several days and his stubble began to rub the side of her face, somewhat tickling her exposed skin.

"She hurt you and I get that. I do. Don't leave."

Olivia stared at her husband through the reflection in the mirror and they couldn't have looked more attractive together if they tried. Her smooth caramel skin complimented his Sunkist tan and there was no denying they looked stunning together. Her hair flowed long and wavy and Fitz purposely brushed up against it several times. Although their beauty was mesmerizing, she still felt annoyed and made certain he knew just how much.

"You still haven't answered me."

Her voice was straightforward and Fitz knew by the tone she meant business. He reluctantly let go of her waist and went to the sink looking through the top drawer for a few items. His silence only made things more awkward between them and he knew he couldn't avoid this conversation any longer.

"You're mom paid me a visit today," he began, slowly putting some deodorant on.

Olivia at first thought she misheard him but when he continued her heart began to race and an unsettling feeling entered the pit of her stomach.

"And I'm glad she did. She brought up something that wasn't even on my radar and it honestly should have been."

Fitz was now looking through a small suitcase that rested against the wall near the closet. It was the same suitcase from the night they spent together after the awards show. Olivia watched as he got dressed and continued to explain the purpose of Maya's visit.

"She's worried you won't have the same security here like you have at the condo."

Olivia immediately connected the dots and it now made sense why there was a crew out front of their home.

"What do you have planned?"

She kept her voice steady but more uneasiness continued to set in. Fitz was now dressed, with the exception of shoes and they both began walking downstairs towards their main living area. The hard wood echoed throughout the house with each step taken and the natural light from all the windows made the space feel so open. Their home was perfect as is and Olivia prayed Fitz wouldn't do anything too drastic.

"I want to put a gate around the perimeter. I was thinking something rustic looking but their several designs we can choose from."

His words dangled into the air and Olivia kept quiet trying to envision exactly what this would look like. They were now in the kitchen and Fitz was helping himself to some juice in the refrigerator. The inside itself was bare and Olivia was glad they at least had something cold to drink.

"I did have some other ideas but wanted to discuss them with you first."

Olivia leaned against the large kitchen island and listened as her husband shared the rest of his vision. He looked so relaxed wearing jeans and a t-shirt and she loved when he didn't bother wearing shoes.

"I'd like to buy some more property around us...possibly all the way up to the main road. We could really have a nice, secluded area here...I want to draw up some plans for you to look at soon. I have the idea of what we could do with the land in my head."

" _This_ land we're standing on wasn't cheap, Fitz. And it sounds like you're basically wanting to buy the entire neighborhood."

Her delivery was purposely sharp and his response, although genuine, about sent Olivia over the edge.

"I could always sell the house in Troy."

Olivia couldn't hear another word and made it clear _that_ idea wasn't something she was going to approve of. Unfortunately, this was the last thing she expected to hear which only added to the stress she was already feeling. In her mind she planned on using this time to get organized and focus on what needed to get done...like making a grocery list. Instead, she was hit with more change and it just wasn't something she wanted to deal with at this particular moment in time.

She left Fitz alone in the kitchen and went back outside to the front porch. Hudson instantly greeted her and she rubbed the back of his ears before sitting on the swing. It was made of solid oak and reminded her so much of his home in Troy. The idea he wanted to sell it made her stomach turn and out of nowhere tears began to well up in her eyes. Samantha's face suddenly entered her mind and so did her last words spoken.

Maybe this is _exactly_ what Sam felt like when Olivia shared she was leaving the show.

Fitz soon followed Olivia outside but didn't say anything. The crew in the front continued walking around different parts of the land and appeared to be taking measurements of some kind. She could feel Fitz's eyes looking her way and after a while finally spoke, asking for some privacy.

"Can you have them come back and do this another time?"

"They're almost done," he assured her, not offering any other information.

Olivia didn't bother asking how he knew this to be true. Silence soon filled the porch and for a while all that could be heard was the distant voices of strangers from time to time. Just as promised one of the men turned to look directly at Fitz holding up his hand up indicating a signal of some kind. Moments later, the rest of the gentlemen began to make their way back to their own vehicles and one by one head back up towards the main road.

Hudson eventually stood from Olivia's feet and she watched him sniff his way to the opposite end of the porch inspecting something that caught his attention. Once the crew left, Fitz joined her on the swing setting his drink down on the ledge. In one fell swoop, Fitz placed Olivia onto his lap- a tactic he often used when his wife resorted to playing the quiet game.

"We're gonna sit here until you're ready. to talk. I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia pressed her face into the crook of Fitz's neck and closed her eyes. Her legs were spread across his lap and Fitz began to swing back and forth creating a nice breeze between them.

"You're _**not**_ selling that house. If we ever have children, I want them to spend time in the place we fell in love."

Her words were final and spoken with such sincerity, Fitz couldn't help but still his feet into place. When the swinging stopped he patted Olivia's leg mentally asking her to reposition herself. It wasn't long before his wife was now straddling him, her face once again pressed into his neckline.

She did say the word " _if_ " and he didn't want to get _too_ excited but just hearing her verbalized this possibility made him feel a happiness he couldn't explain. More silence fell between them and he simply wasn't certain what to say. He knew there was much on her mind but she didn't seem to want to share anything so he patiently continued waiting, lightly stroking her back up and down.

"What else did my mother say?" She eventually asked, lifting her head up for just a moment to speak.

Evening was soon upon them and the air was beginning to cool setting the tone for a beautiful night. Fitz began to swing again and shared some more about her mother's visit speaking each word soft and low. Olivia found his voice soothing and felt her soul beginning to calm within. This was exactly what she needed and it didn't take her long to lift her head again, studying her husband closely.

"I hate when she's right," she admitted.

The home was large and fairly secluded and she knew deep down any extra protection was never a bad idea. Fitz smiled and brushed part of her hair out of her face. Her skin felt hot and he could sense her slowly begin to allow her walls to come down.

"I'm glad she stopped by, Livvie. She loves you very much."

Olivia leaned in to kiss her husband who quickly embraced her into his arms. They remained quiet again for some time until Hudson began to whimper near the door. That was their cue to stand and go back inside so their pup could get a much needed drink from his water bowl.

"Will installing the gate postpone us moving in?" If there was any room for disappointment, she wanted to know upfront."

Fitz went to the mattress and laid down looking at the ceiling fan directly above. It felt good to be inside the air conditioning and his body instantly relaxed from the coolness around him.

"I don't think so. Our furniture will be here in a few days- if I have them start tomorrow it shouldn't take too long."

Olivia was relieved to hear this news and grabbed her phone before joining Fitz on the mattress. She had several text messages from Samantha, all of them apologizing for her behavior at lunch. Fitz lifted his head up and reached for Olivia when she sat down next to him. She handed him her phone and snuggled up close allowing him to read the messages.

When he finished, he didn't respond, simply handing Olivia her phone while kissing the top of her head.

"Don't sell the house, Fitz. Promise me. There has to be another way. Maybe we can use the money from the condo for the land. I haven't technically broken my contract yet."

Fitz sat up at the offer and shook his head.

"Liv, no...you're doing the movie. Buying more land was just an idea."

Fitz stood and headed back towards the kitchen not willing to give Olivia's suggestion another thought. She set her phone down and watched him from across the room finally resting her body on her elbows. He seemed to be opening and closing different cabinets looking for something. When he returned, he handed Olivia a menu.

"Let's order dinner," he suggested, kneeing down in front of his wife.

His hands rested on her legs and he slid his hand underneath her sun dress massaging her thighs back and forth.

"Only if you finish telling me about your idea. I want to hear it."

Olivia wrapped her arms around the love of her life and interlocked fingers behind his neck. Her world was once again back in order and things made sense. _This made sense._ And deep down she knew being here was exactly what she needed.

"I need to draw it first, baby."

Olivia accepted this answer and dropped the subject, looking over the take out menu. Before he stood to order the food, she stopped him wanting to express her appreciation the only way she knew how.

"You're good for me."

Fitz suddenly pinned her underneath him placing his arms on either side of her head making certain his response had her full and undivided attention.

"You're good for me, too."

The remainder of their evening consisted of eating a quiet dinner on the floor discussing plans of their impending move. It didn't matter there was no real furniture to sit on or that they were eating with plastic ware. What _did_ matter was they were together and working out all the details as a team.

Their marriage was a work in progress and they were committed to working things out just like any other couple. Her fame was a big part of their relationship and something that couldn't be ignored. But it didn't control their lives and that was something they both refused to allow.

When night fell, and their bellies were content, Fitz placed some candles on the porch and they enjoyed sitting on the swing watching the stars twinkle in the distance. The night sky wasn't as crisp as the one she remembered in Missouri but it came awfully close making her confident this was definitely the right place to call home.

They chose to stay the night again in their self created bubble - a home that came to mean so much in such a short amount of time. Their lives together were changing and they were facing each challenge together, not as a two-time Tony Award winner and successful Architect.

But as simply Olivia and Fitz...


	52. Chapter 51

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading :)_

 _I will begin alternating my weekly updates with a new story I'm working on titled, Rose Colored Glasses. I know many of you look forward to these weekly updates so I wanted to give you a heads up._

 _Lastly, I want to wish each of you an abundance of love and peace during the coming weeks ahead. Dr. King says it best: Darkness cannot drive out darkness- only light can do that._

 _Love,_

 _Glam Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 51: Just Once_

Olivia's departure from Come What May spread like wildfire once the official announcement was publicly made. Her long time director and friend, Peter Newman, took the news as well as could be expected. His initial reaction was one of shock that quickly turned into capitalization. The show was returning to its normal schedule next week and was already selling out in record time.

Fitz was enjoying having his wife all to himself these last few days and decided to also take the entire week off. It would be helpful with the move and would also give him some much needed time alone with Olivia. She was in the final stages of negotiating with Rus and Mason and the more he heard about their meetings the more in awe he grew of his wife.

Most of the movie would be filmed in a small suburb in upstate New York which was farther away from their home but ironically closer to Fitz's work. It was only one of the _MANY_ compromises Olivia requested before agreeing to do the movie.

The two brothers were more than happy to make her an executive producer and Mitchell was eager to get all the legalities settled and agreed upon. All that was left was for Olivia's condominium to sell for the final piece of the puzzle to be complete.

Olivia looked around at the amount of boxes in her bedroom and a pang of anxiety surfaced.

"I had no idea I had **_THIS_** much stuff." Olivia muttered to herself.

Her bedroom looked more like a war room and for the last couple of hours they had been tagging furniture room by room trying to decide what would be taken to Jersey, placed in storage or included with the condo. Only the bedroom and kitchen were left to pack and they decided to leave the kitchen for last.

Fitz looked over his shoulder and smiled at his wife. She was seated on the floor and looked as if she was in desperate need of a break. He smiled to himself for a moment and eventually stood leaving the stack of books he was shuffling through on the floor. Olivia was still sitting in place and reached for the extended hand Fitz offered her.

Several steps later they ended up near the fridge and she watched as Fitz took out several items placing them on the counter.

"How about lunch? We could both use a break."

Olivia agreed and was glad to see Fitz willing to cook. It seemed like the past several days they had been living on take out so it was a welcome change to see actual food ingredients on the countertops. Hudson was quick to enter the room and Olivia stood to grab him a treat from his treat jar. They both kept their attention on him when Fitz turn and shared something with Olivia taking her by surprise.

"I'm worried about Marisa, Liv. I haven't wanted to mention anything because I know we have a lot going on- but I'm worried."

Olivia's heart sunk at his words as the seriousness spread across his face. She hadn't spoke to his sister in several weeks and she honestly had been so preoccupied she stopped trying to reach her. Shame began to wash over at the realization Marisa simply hadn't even been on her radar.

"Have you spoken to her?"

Another hard fact she had to swallow...she couldn't remember the last time she even asked about Marisa.

"No. I tried to stop by her place yesterday but she wasn't there."

Fitz didn't offer any other information and continued about the kitchen while Olivia returned to the stool nearby. She thought for a moment about everything Fitz had shared concerning Marisa and a memory of an earlier conversation entered her mind.

"When Marisa first moved here, you said she has a hard time adjusting...what exactly happened?"

Fitz was quiet and Olivia decided to join in and offer some assistance. She grabbed a few tomatoes and a cutting board and began to prepare a salad while Fitz hovered over the stove. When he finally began to share about her past it sounded like your normal situation of a small town girl moving to a large unknown city.

"I honestly think she's fine, Fitz. But if you're concerned- I am too. Why don't I stop by this afternoon and check on her."

Olivia paused but couldn't see Fitz's reaction so she decided to continue and apologize.

"I feel really bad. I should've asked about her sooner. I've been so caught up in my own little world-"

"That's not why I told you," he began, cutting her off. "There's no reason to feel bad."

Olivia felt the need to give Fitz all her attention and decided the salad could most definitely wait. She approached her husband from behind and pressed her face against his back wrapping her arms around him. He was slightly sweaty from the excursion of lifting boxes which made her appreciate him even more.

"I hate you've been holding this in. That's not what we're about."

Fitz turned at her words and kissed her hairline, tucking her underneath his arm.

"We've never gone this long not talking. I just find it so hard to believe she would be this upset by us eloping. I _never_ expected this type of reaction from her."

"Well it doesn't help I've been so preoccupied but that's no excuse. I'm pretty certain she reached out after the Tony's but I didn't return her call. This is on me, too."

More guilt settled in and she knew touching base with her sister in law was the right thing to do. Deep down she was worried about their interaction and Olivia began thinking about ways to make it up to her. It felt shallow but she didn't care. Marisa was her family now and the last person she ever wanted to hurt.

Olivia remained quiet and watched Fitz mix the concoction in the frying pan around and around. He didn't reply and that made her feel even worse. They stood next to one another silent and it wasn't until the meat was done Fitz made the first move to return back to the center island.

"I appreciate you checking on her. Maybe any contact would be better coming from you. I can stay and finish up packing here."

Olivia smiled and briefly kissed his arm in response. Fitz reached for her hand and briefly squeezed before she turned to retrieve some plates for them to use. Things felt less awkward between them but Olivia couldn't stop thinking about his sister. Her silence towards them spoke volumes and she knew it was definitely time for them to clear the air...

* * *

Marisa's place was on the other side of town and somewhat difficult for Olivia to find. She lived in a studio apartment for a few years after graduating and couldn't help but think about how far her life had come since beginning her career on Broadway.

The building itself was small but overall very nice. According to Fitz's directions, Marisa lived on the third floor but it took some time to make certain she found the correct door to knock on. A few minutes passed with no answer and Olivia actually thought about leaving.

She decided to try one last time and even called out for Marisa by name hoping this would change something. There was no peephole in the door, which she found odd, and that gave her all the more reason to wait a bit longer.

Finally, the door opened and Olivia froze at the sight before her. Marisa stood in the doorway and to her left was Rick who was saying his goodbyes to Fitz's sister. It was apparent his visit came with benefits as Marisa looked slightly disheveled and in disarray.

Rick nodded his head at Olivia and offered a deep hello before quickly disappearing behind her. He wore faded jeans with an untucked shirt and she honestly could not blame Marisa for suddenly being unavailable these past few weeks.

"Sorry to barge in like this," Olivia apologized before entering her apartment.

It was small but elegantly decorated and very much reflected her style. The bedroom could be seen from around the corner and had obviously been occupied. She felt her own cheeks flush and was suddenly relieved she came alone.

Marisa wore jean shorts with huge holes and a shirt two sizes too large. Her hair was pulled up high into a twist and Olivia tried her best not to laugh or point out the obvious...her shirt appeared to be inside out.

"Yeah...it's no problem," she finally replied. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have opened the door. I'm so glad you did. How are you? Congratulations on the Tony! We watched it on TV. You looked completely amazing."

Marisa spoke fast and seeing her face to face made Olivia realize how much she honestly missed her. Soon, a tall glass of lemonade was on the counter and both woman were seated sitting across from one another in the small kitchen combined dining area.

"Fitz and I were really worried about you. Our lives have been so hectic lately...with the house and the Tonys and then with me leaving the show."

"Oh my God! I **_Heard_**! I couldn't believe when I read the news!" Marisa over-excitedly chimed in.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this entire situation. Here she was so scared Marisa would be upset but listening to her over excitement was so endearing.

"What's so funny?" Marisa asked, suddenly laughing herself.

"I'm sorry," Olivia smiled, shaking her head in hopes of gathering her composure. "Both Fitz and I were just concerned. I'm so happy to see you're doing good. I had no idea you were seeing Rick. You guys look really great together.

Marisa nodded her head and blushed, explaining how the encounter came to be. After she confronted Fitz about their elopement she ran into Rick before leaving. They had met briefly back in Missouri and he was kind enough to check on her a few days later after seeing her so upset.

"He was worried when he heard you at the door," Marisa continued, taking a drink of lemonade. "He's afraid Fitz will be upset."

Olivia thought for a moment before replying and honesty and honestly had no idea how her husband would respond. This was certainly going to be a surprise.

"Well, you both are adults...I'm certain he will remember that." Olivia spoke confidently and sincerely hoped this was the same way Fitz would feel about the situation.

"It's really good to see you, Liv. I didn't mean to worry you. How's the house? Have you guys moved yet? Did I miss that, too?"

A rush of apprehension spread in her voice and Olivia shook her head no, easing her mind.

"No...the movers will be here tomorrow. I'm selling my condo...there's a lot we need to catch up on."

Marisa's eyes widened and for the next hour Olivia caught her up on all the latest happenings, including her new movie and wanting to produce it. The conversation fell easy between them and it felt good to be on the same page again.

It was a quarter to five when Olivia finally stood and hugged Marisa goodbye. She promised to call Fitz soon and Olivia openly shared her desire to have both her and Rick over when they were settled into their new home.

"I'm sorry I've been such a spaz lately...I've dated plenty of men before, but this is so different. I just feel-"

Marisa paused and tired to search for the right word holding the door open for Olivia.

" _Consumed_." Olivia filled in the blank for her.

" _YES_!" Marisa agreed. "It's just all consuming."

Olivia smiled and searched for her sunglasses in her bag.

"Trust me, I know the feeling..."

* * *

When Olivia returned to her condo she found Fitz arranging boxes in the dining room. He was even more sweaty than she remembered him to be and the moment he saw her, he turned his baseball cap backwards so he could properly kiss her hello. The entire condo appeared to be officially packed up and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the space greeting her.

"You were gone a while."

Fitz eventually took his hat off and wiped his face with a nearby hand towel resting on the back of a chair. They moved to a more opened area and Olivia tried to focus and not about all the _unpacking_ that would eventually need to get done.

"It was a good visit. Marisa is fine...you have nothing to be worried about," Olivia assured her husband.

She tossed her bag on the table and went into the kitchen opening the cabinets. That was the last room they agreed to pack and she wanted to make certain there wasn't anything she could be doing to help. To her surprise all her dishes were gone and so much gratitude filled her heart.

"Fitz, you did all this. Thank you so much." She kissed her husband on the cheek and rubbed his shoulders from the front in appreciation.

"It wasn't that bad," he insisted, focusing his attention back on Marisa. "I'm so relieved, Liv. _Thank you_ for checking on her. Once we get moved in, I want to have her over for dinner."

"It'll be a party of four...she's dating someone."

Fitz's eyes widened and Olivia could see a mixture of emotions spread across his face.

" _She is_? How do you know?" Marisa didn't date much so this was a true surprise.

Olivia unconsciously held her breath and hoped this next piece of information would be well received.

"I met him. He was leaving as I got there," she half lied, sparing him certain details. "You actually know him...he works for you."

Fitz's mouth gaped open in complete shock and Olivia stopped rubbing his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's Rick...and I think he's making her _really_ happy."

"You can't be serious- he's _way_ too old for her!"

Olivia stepped back and raised her eyebrows at Fitz, cocking her head to one side.

"Now, _**you're**_ one to talk!" Olivia playfully scoffed.

Fitz suddenly realized what he was implying and his cheeks flushed at his own words. There was a much larger age difference between him and Olivia and he truly had no place to imply such a comment.

"I...I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless."

"It's serious, Fitz. I recognized that look she had. And the way she spoke about him-"

"Ew-" Fitz interrupted, grabbing Olivia by the waist and burying his face inside her neck. "I don't want to hear anymore," he muffled into her skin.

Olivia smiled and laughed at the normal brotherly reaction one would have when discussing their sisters love life.

"I'm just saying," Olivia tried to explain. "I know exactly what she's feeling because I feel it with you."

"Oh, you're gonna feel something, alright," Fitz threatened, pushing his dick against her mid section while tickling her sides in the process.

His voice was playfully calculating and his quick actions made Olivia squeal in delight. Hudson was quick to join them and barked loudly several times at the interaction.

"I'm really happy for her, Fitz. But I have no idea what I'm going to do about Sam. She was so looking forward to us double dating."

"Enough about other people's love life. I'm only concerned about yours."

Fitz suddenly lifted Olivia and her feet went flying high into the air. The next thing she knew she was being taken to their bathroom and placed down next to the sink. Hudson was two steps behind until Fitz pointed his finger directing Huds out of the bathroom. As if he knew the drill he hung his head low and went out of the room just as Fitz closed the door behind him. Olivia laughed at the entire scene only because it happened so many times. Hudson had become a pro at reading Fitz's hand gestures.

"You kicked my baby out," Olivia whined through a huge grin.

Fitz ignored her and headed straight to the tub turning the water on. It was fairly late in the evening and she knew they had a _VERY_ long day ahead of them tomorrow. Thanks to Fitz, mostly everything was now packed and ready and ending their day with a nice bath sounded like heaven.

"I will never forget the first time I saw you step inside this tub."

His voice was soft and that was her cue to hop off the granite and join him. Fitz was now undressing and looking at the love of his love with glossy eyes. He was such a sentimental person by nature and the fact he recounted that moment meant so much to her.

"This was your home a long time...are you going to miss it?"

He was now inside lighting a small candle that was purposely not packed. When Olivia was finally undressed she flicked the light switch on the wall before joining him.

"Of course. This place has been good to me. But I'm ready to move...just think of the money we'll save on gum."

Fitz laughed loudly at her statement and his mind drifted to all the times he used a piece of Olivia's gum to cover the camera in the elevator. Olivia laughed too, and slid behind Fitz as the water sloshed all around between them.

Quiet eventually settled in and Olivia grabbed the soap and began to wash Fitz's back. She appreciated all his help more than she could ever explain as he was a vital component in getting her so organized and ready for their big day.

Fitz couldn't stop thinking about his sister seriously dating and the thought of her having kids and _not_ him slowly crept into his mind.

"I want children, Olivia," Fitz suddenly blurted, allowing his inner most feelings to spill out into the open.

Olivia stilled and stopped stroking his back but didn't respond. She knew something stirred with the mention of Marisa and how serious Olivia viewed her new relationship.

"It doesn't have to be now...or honestly ever. I know I would be okay if you truly didn't want any. But I had to say it out loud. Just once."

Her eyes filled with tears at his sincerity and she knew she would _never_ love him as much as she did in this very moment.

"I want to see you," she whispered, holding back her tears.

Fitz turned and once again the water churned all around them. They were now eye level and Olivia positioned herself on his lap wrapping her legs around him.

"You've been holding that in a while, haven't you?" She asked, continuing to whisper.

Fitz broke eye contact and pressed his face against her skin refusing to look her in the eye. He truly didn't want to pressure her. There were so many things going on and added stress wasn't needed at a time like this. He had no idea why that came out of his mouth but it obviously needed to be said.

"You can't be afraid to talk to me, Fitz. Just like earlier, you hid your worry about Marisa because you felt like we had too much going on. That's not the type of marriage I want. There will always be something. _Always_. But that's why I'm here- I'm your person. And you're mine."

"I don't want to ever pressure you into anything, baby. _Especially_ having a child. That's not the kind of marriage _I_ want."

"I know and I love you so much for that. And you're not. I'm so glad you told me. Even if you said it _just once_."

She smiled at those last words kissing his face several times. It didn't take long for something inside to shift causing Olivia to lift her body, sliding her center onto his shaft. The water created an incredible amount of friction between them only increasing their arousal for one another. Water spilled everywhere but neither of them cared. Shadows danced all around the walls and Olivia could not have chosen to end their last night in her condo in a more perfect way.

Fitz made slow love to her by candlelight allowing his deepest desire to swirl around them both again and again. She replayed his words in her mind and knew what they shared was something so special. Even thought she honestly wasn't ready for children the seed had long been planted. Actually hearing Fitz verbalize his desire only made it that much real.

His thrusts suddenly deepened and Olivia gasped at the change in movement. The moisture she needed finally developed allowing him to enter to his maximum potential. Once Fitz began talking to her...sharing how much he loved her...all else was lost.

"Please don't stop," she begged, breathing hard into the air. "Please don't ever stop..."


	53. Chapter 52

_A/N: I posted a pic on Twitter referencing the beginning and end of this chapter :) Wishing you a great weekend! Xo_

 _Chapter 52: Until We Meet Again_

 _"What feels like the end, is often the beginning." ~Unknown_

It was early Friday morning and Olivia's last official day playing the character that undoubtedly changed her life. The Grants had been living in their new home for only two weeks and there were still boxes that needed unpacking. It was a new world for both of them and Olivia simply wasn't certain if she _truly_ was ready for this next stage of her life.

Olivia stared at the chandelier in their bedroom and tried her best not to flinch. The noises that came from beneath the covers were mesmerizing and despite Fitz's attempt to keep her hips still, she couldn't help but squirm at the sensation between her thighs. Her worried began to slowly drift away as her body took over silencing her mind.

Fitz's tongue worked its magic and it was his love for her that made certain she faced this special day in the most appropriate manner. The moment his tongue entered her insides he felt her hips rise in appreciation...this is how he knew when and what to focus as he lavished her pussy.

Olivia's eyes clasped shut and her fingers withered against the pillows closest within reach. Waking up in this manner would never grow old but no matter how many times her husband awoke her like this - her body was not prepared. Everything about him overwhelmed her, especially when he sucked on her clit while pinning her legs faithfully in place.

" _ **Fitz...pleaaaase."**_

Her words were barely audible and the more she begged for mercy, the tighter his suck grew. All at once her body gave in and everything below the waist blazed with heat, her abdomen clenching tightly and without warning.

It was hard to describe what happened after- only because her mind wouldn't allow focus until her body calmed. When Fitz withdrew his tongue, she felt his morning stubble graze her skin but couldn't bare to open her eyes. Slow kisses trailed up her stomach and she was alert enough to feel him hover directly over her breasts bringing a smile across her face.

Olivia opened her eyes to watch the man she loved suck on her nipples as if they were his prize possession. His hair was messy and she slowly moved a hand away from her pillow diving directly into his scalp. A low moan radiated from Fitz's chest and it wasn't long before his mouth released, zeroing in on her neck.

"I'm not done with you," he confirmed against her skin. His breath was warm and once again, his beard tickled with every movement made.

"Good Morning, to you too," she half laughed - half whined into the air.

Fitz steadied himself into place and finally made eye contact with his wife. Their bedroom was now brightly lit and a faint smell of fresh paint still lingered around them.

"You have a big day ahead of you...and as your lover _AND_ husband it's my duty to make certain you're as relaxed as humanly possibly. I'm pretty certain it was promised in our vows if I remember correctly. But it's not just about that...I mean- I'm doing it for the good of Broadway."

Olivia's smile widened at his words and she nearly bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh too loudly into the air and break the mood. Fitz found her facial expression quite endearing and couldn't resist passing up such earnest moment between them. He too smiled, trying to keep his own laughter in check.

"The good of Broadway, huh?" Olivia repeated, her eyes perfectly matched to his blue.

His nod, _Yes_ , to her question was incredibly sexy and she didn't hesitate slipping her hand in between them to properly grab him the way she desired. Her fingers rested around his testicles and Fitz's eyes narrowed when she began her own rhythm...a pattern she herself had come to perfect since their time together. Instantly, the air shifted and Fitz's pupils slightly dilated right before her very eyes. It wasn't long before her leg was raised into the air, bending at the knee in preparation for him to enter.

"I'm about to fuck you hard and fast, Mrs. Grant," Fitz hissed into her ear.

Those particular words were Olivia's undoing and she mentally tried to prepare for what was in store. Her eyes snapped shut as her head found refuge snuggled against the crook of his neck. Fitz plunged aggressively inside and the feel of his cock was everything she dreamed- could ever want or desperately desire.

The longer they were together the more intense their lover making seem to grow. She noticed subtle differences such as Fitz sometimes bending her leg up in preparation for him well before he ever entered her body. The change excited her and she often found herself eager to see what, if anything, new she would notice that was different.

Suddenly his thrusts slowed while his hips came to a slow halt and Olivia grew wild with anticipation of his next move.

"I want to watch," Fitz breathed out suddenly turning over so Olivia was now on top of him.

His request made her feel alive and at that very moment there wasn't anything she _wasn't_ willing to do for him sexually. She took pride being mounted on top and from the look on his face the view was exactly what he wanted.

"What shall I show you, Mr. Grant?" She began to taunt, grabbing her own breasts with each of her hands.

More moans fell into the air and she knew he was as good as putty in her hands.

"Maybe you want to see this?"

Slowly, one hand headed south and entered the top of her pussy directly to her pearl. Fitz's eyes followed her every move and the more she massaged her breast the harder she grinded into him.

Within minutes, his beautiful face twisted in agony signaling the inevitable. A rush of fluid coated her hand and hearing his grunts sent a surge of adrenaline through her veins. Her finger increased its rhythm until another orgasm took her body hostage causing her to eventfully collapse onto his chest.

Fitz's chest hair tickled her nose but she was simply too exhausted to even move. She felt him lift her slowly so he could gently pull out before finally moving her by his side. The covers were next to be pulled back into place and she suddenly found herself silently praying for more sleep.

"You have a few hours...get some rest."

Fitz kissed her temple and moved her in closer while their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and the last thing she remembered was the strum of his fingertips falling ever so peacefully up and down her back.

"For the good of Broadway," she sleepily replied, nearly whispering what her subconscious began to dream.

Fitz smiled at her words and pulled her in closer, reliving how gorgeous this woman looked naked on top of him. He had no idea if she could hear him but it didn't stop him from whispering the words against her ear just as he did every night.

"I love you so much, Olivia. More than you could ever know..."

* * *

The amount of flowers Olivia received her last few days on Broadway were enough to fill every single dressing room in the theater. Delivery men were being instructed to place all deliveries for Mrs. Pope-Grant in a special holding room adjustment to hair and make up. The smell alone was strong enough to send any and all allergy sufferers into a frenzy the second they stepped foot inside the theater.

Olivia sat in her dressing room and was in the middle of her final costume fitting when Samantha entered. Her best friend's face was solemn and Olivia could tell she had been fighting back tears for most of the day. Sam wasn't dressed yet and asked Olivia to meet her on stage for an impromptu meeting via Pete's orders.

Deep down she knew the reason her presence was requested and as soon as her fitting ended, she slipped into some casual clothes and followed Samantha down the narrow hallway. She linked arms with Sam and rested her head on her shoulder hoping her friend would reciprocate the exchange. Soon, Samantha squeezed her arm, bumping her hip and for a spit second it felt like old times.

The entire cast of _Come What May_ was standing in a large circle in the center of the stage causing Olivia to stop in her tracks when they rounded the corner. As soon as they saw Olivia, chanting began flooding her mind with memories of their first debut on Browdway. It had become a ritual for the cast to join in a circle before every show their first year together. She couldn't remember the last time they had all gathered like this and the sentiment behind it all meant the world.

Samantha led Olivia dead center and quickly returned in line joining the rest of their cast mates. She wanted to join in the chanting but couldn't only because she was trying so hard _not_ to ruin the fresh coat of makeup she had just received before her fitting.

Some of the long time members would be leaving the show along with many of the stage crew. It was typical for turnover like this in this industry when a star chose to move on in their career. There was no doubt in her mind, the show itself would suffer initially but she had faith in the up and coming actors chomping at the bit to take the veterans places.

Olivia tried her best to commit this moment to memory and slowly turned looking at each and every face. To her surprise, they began signing one of her favorite songs from The Sound of Music acapella and that's when she couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

The words, " _So long, farewell_ ," imprinted in her brain and one by one every member of the cast kneeled down before her extending their hand towards Olivia and then pressing it towards their heart. It was one of the single most beautiful moments in her life and one she knew would be remembered for as long as she lived.

The last person to kneel was Samantha and it was her face that broke her heart the most. Olivia stood numb as the last high pitched, " _goodbye_ " was sung and it wasn't long until a pin drop could be heard from the stage. She knew the right thing to do was speak but her emotions were such a wreck all she could manage to do was go to each of her cast mates and take them into an embrace. Somehow she mustered talking to them each individually, sharing with them how much she had come to love them during their time together.

It was a plethora of never ending goodbyes and although they only had less than an hour until showtime she took her time with each person, thanking them from the bottom of her heart. Time flew by and it wasn't long before Pete appeared announcing a fifteen minute warning. Murmurs from the crowd could now be heard from behind the curtain and Olivia checked her watch before practically running back to her dressing room.

Fitz was sitting on the small sofa and stood the moment she entered. She felt nearly lightheaded and had the urge to sit but plunged through as she often did, racing to get inside her costume. Within seconds she was dressed and Fitz watched as she slid her heels on reaching for her make up bag in the process.

"Breathe, Livvie. They're not going to start without you."

She smiled in the reflection through the mirror and admired the incredibly handsome man that stood before her. He wore a black blazer with dark pants and a crisp white button up and she motioned for him to come closer with a wave of her hand.

"Zip me up," she instructed, locking eyes with Fitz. He smiled and obliged, kissing her exposed skin from behind.

Tingles shot up and down her back when a knock sounded and Samantha entered, now in full costume.

" _Blue_?" She asked, semi-acknowledging Fitz with a wave. Her question was more a statement and Olivia nodded in response and began to apply thick blue eye shadow as one of her finishing touches.

Sam quickly disappeared and Fitz kept his eyes on his wife as she transformed into the sexy creature he still couldn't believe was actually _his_.

"Your parents are here, and so is Marisa. We spoke briefly before I came backstage."

Olivia spun around at his words and she smoothed her black, form fitting dress one last time.

"This is it," she said, taking a huge breath in and letting it slowly out. Fitz shook his head at her words and stepped forward grabbing both her hands.

"No, baby. This is the beginning..."

* * *

Olivia's final curtain call was expectedly long and the abundance of blue flowers thrown on stage made her heart clinch with gratitude. She waved to the crowd in every part of the theater, blowing the audience kiss after kiss after kiss. The moment itself was more surreal than anything she could have ever expected and the love and sincere admiration she received made everything inside of her ache with appreciation.

The media coverage for Olivia's last performance was at an all time high and she knew images of her would be splattered all over social media before she even made it to her dressing room. It was a difficult moment to bring to an end and thankfully her director appeared, calling the audiences attention one last time. He carried a plaque of some kind in his hands and Olivia shook her head at seeing her own face carved out in bronze.

"Those of you that know me best, know I'm more comfortable _behind_ the curtain," he began. The crowd applauded the long time director and chants of his name could be heard from the audience. Once it grew semi quiet be continued, obviously hiding back his own emotions.

"I couldn't let this moment pass without telling Olivia just how deeply she has impacted not only this cast and crew but all actors, especially women everywhere."

Thunderous applause broke out and Olivia closed her eyes desperately trying to hear and accept every word spoken to her in that moment.

"The character, Rena Reynolds, lives and thrives because of _**YOU**_. You've poured your heart and soul into this role...into this show and into these people."

More applause began to erupt from the crowd and a few of her cast mates joined Olivia, including Samantha who grabbed her hand in support. Pete held up the plaque for all to see and finished his speech before handing it over to Olivia.

"We all pitched in- we wanted you to have a piece of us."

Pete kissed Olivia's cheek and she could hear the strain in his voice. She held the plaque up and despite the amount of applause and cheering from the crowd she took her time looking the gift over.

Underneath her face was her name and date signifying how many years she spent playing the iconic character, Rena. This character was viewed by many as a heroine, your average single female experiencing the highs and lows life had to offer; having found love and then tragically losing herself when relationships didn't go her way.

Rena was sexy, witty, and loyal yet flawed in many ways and it truly was an honor representing such a multidimensional character. It was a role she had come to perfect and seeing a tribute like this actually meant more to her than any Tony Award or other accolade she could have ever received.

The years 2011-2016 glistened in gold and she turned the plaque over to see a photo of the entire cast holding up letters that spelled, ' _Until We Meet Again_.' Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Pete once again unable to articulate anything out loud. The crowd whistled and cheered obviously wanting to hear from the star but she simply couldn't speak.

Instead, Olivia turned around and faced her cast mates, humbly pointing to them and applauding as best she could, bowing to them because she truly owed them so much. She was _nothing_ without these individuals and before the night ended, she needed that acknowledgment to be made and known.

Finally, when it was clear Olivia _wouldn't_ be speaking, the curtains began to close and Olivia practically ran off stage and straight into Fitz's arms. She was sweaty and hot and on the verge of serious tears when her husband wrapped his arms around her, escorting her back into her dressing room one last time.

Samantha wasn't too far behind and just as Fitz took the plaque from her hand, she reached behind and grabbed Sam's squeezing it tight. They walked like this all the way into her dressing room and she couldn't help but notice all the people prepping the backstage getting things ready for her going away party. Both Eli and Maya helped organize the special event in their daughters honor and she knew many people from the industry would be in attendance.

When they arrived in her dressing room she nearly collapsed into Samantha's arms crying. Fitz stepped aside and left the two women alone for a few minutes, knowing this separation would be indeed be hard on both of them.

"This isn't goodbye," Olivia kept repeating, more for herself than for Samantha.

"I know, of course it isn't!" Sam would reply, again and again, answering Olivia every single time.

This continued for a short while until Fitz knocked on the door and returned again, this time with her parents and Marisa. Olivia looked at Samantha and they both smiled as they began wiping their faces and trying to compose themselves.

"I'm going to change. See you out there," Sam finally announced, kissing Olivia on the cheek.

She nodded and squeezed her hand knowing this would be the last time they ever exchanged goodbyes like this after a show. The moment was bittersweet but just as the media had been drilling into the public these last few weeks she knew it was true...all good things must come to an end.

The reminder of the night was a complete whirlwind and after her shower and change she finally emerged and began mingling with all the guests waiting around to visit. She felt good but desperately needed alcohol and Fitz was her rock making certain her wine glass remained filled at all times.

Her parents outdid themselves and Olivia wondered if this was _their_ way of giving her the wedding of _their_ dreams. The decorations were beyond elegant and lavish and she was pleased she chose one of her more formal dresses for the special occasion. Each room seemed to have a special theme and she couldn't have been more grateful they kept the party there in the theater instead of going someplace downtown.

Fitz stayed close by and seemed to be enjoying himself. All that was really missing was his parents but they would be up soon enough just in time for their next party at their new home. She watched her husband chat with Pete, Mason and Rus unable to believe where her life was being taken. Her past collided with her future while the consistent presence of her husband severs as the glue, symbolically linking them all together in some way.

Their conversation flowed and when she finally joined them, she nearly laughed when it was apparent they were discussing sports and _not_ show business. Fitz kissed her cheek at her presence and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was late and she was growing tired but fighting her urge to leave.

Nearly two hours passed when she finally approached her parents, thanking them before they left the party. She used this excuse to let Fitz know she too was ready to leave and once again, the feeling of such a bittersweet moment filled the air.

Most of her cast mates had already gone but she hugged and kissed those that remained. Samantha patiently waited by the exit and Olivia grabbed something from her bag and handed it to her best friend before leaving the theater for good.

"I want you to have this. I talked to Pete and it's been arranged. You'll share it with the person of your choice but all my clothes are staying. And there all yours...including Rena and Blue."

Samantha's eyes widened as Olivia handed her the keys to her dressing room. Her special costume she wore in character as Rena and the dress she wore when she sang Blue were left behind and she wanted Sam to have them. Several variations had been made over the years and the ones Olivia simply couldn't part without were safety stored and packed away.

"Olivia! _No_! The dresses are yours!" Samantha shrieked into the air.

"I have the originals," she assured her long time friend. "I don't need them all. And I want you to have them. I know how much they mean to you."

Samantha's eyes filled with tears and the two women hugged goodbye for the final time in front of the place that brought them together to begin with.

"We'll have lunch this week, okay," she whispered into her ear.

Samantha nodded and squeezed her neck before Olivia walked out the side door. Eli arranged for Fitz's Audi to be brought curbside and the second she was in the passenger seat she removed her heels and rubbed the soles of her feet. Fitz took seconds to walk around the drivers side of the vehicle and she waved goodbye to the small group of people left waiting to send her off.

When she saw Marisa, she realized she didn't get to speak to her very long but she was too tired to try and over analyze her mistakes of the night. The Audi speed down the streets of Manhattan and by the time the clock on the dash reached 2:00, they were now on the highway heading home.

"You doing, alright?" Fitz asked, rubbing her leg with his hand.

Olivia rested her head against the leather and looked out the window before responding. The moon was bright and round and she grabbed Fitz's hand trying to wrap her mind around the fact she wouldn't be returning to work that afternoon. When she finally replied, it was honest and literally one of the first things that entered her mind.

"That was so hard..."

* * *

It was nearly a quarter past 3 in the morning when Olivia's head finally hit her pillow. She stared at the chandelier above just as she did when she first awoke this morning and almost felt as if she was experiencing a deja-vu moment.

The room was dimly lit and Fitz shuffled through a few unpacked boxes that remained before finally making his way to bed. Olivia was too exhausted to move and she barely flinched when Fitz reached for her body, sliding his arm underneath and pulling her close.

"You were sensational tonight, Liv. I've never seen anything like it. No matter what happens, you left on top and the world knows it."

Olivia closed her eyes and mustered up the strength to snuggle against him. He smelled freshly showered with the faintest hint of bourbon still leaking through his pores. She purposely didn't respond and nuzzled her nose against his neck, wrapping her legs around his underneath the covers. Quiet settled between them and she suddenly couldn't quiet her mind so she began to share her feelings- leaving them raw and unfiltered.

"I want it all, Fitz...I do. I want to produce and one day direct my own movie. I also want _you_ and to be able to come home to a family. I want to experience motherhood. I want to have your baby."

The last two words were barely a whisper and Fitz froze, nearly sitting up at what Olivia just shared aloud. This was the first time he heard her speak like this and he found the moment exhilarating and shocking at the same time.

He was too timid at first to respond, instead choosing to remain silent hoping she would continue. The only movement was his hands and they slowly traced an invisible pattern up and down his wife's back. A few minutes later she finally spoke again, kissing his chest softly.

"I didn't realize I wanted all this- not until I met you."

Tears pricked Fitz's eyes as her compliment was simply one of the kindest things anyone could ever pay him. He cleared his throat and kissed her hairline making certain she she knew exactly how he felt about her revelation.

"You _**CAN**_ have it all, Livvie. And you will. _WE WILL_. I know it."

He spoke assuringly against her skin, his words deep and sincere. Olivia wasn't naive enough to know there would be struggles along the way. In a very short time she would be out of her comfort zone and although she was scared as hell she knew in her heart Fitz would remain by her side whether or not she succeeded.

And that made all the difference.

They remained quiet for a long while, each of them trying to imagine what life beyond Broadway would be like. That bittersweet sensation she had been feeling all day returned and even though she wasn't certain how her transition into motherhood would begin- it was the mere thought of it that made her realize it was actually something she wanted to experience.

"Livvie," Fitz suddenly whispered, breaking her concentration. "You're not saying this because it's what you think I want to hear, right? Baby, I _HAVE_ to make sure. I have to ask."

Despite her fatigue, Olivia rose from his chest and propped her head in the palm of her hand. Darkness surrounded them but the moonlight's glow caught part of the chandelier bringing the perfect amount of light between them.

Fitz caressed her face as they caught each others stare and Olivia's heart couldn't help but swell at the sight. She loved everything about their bedroom. The color, the serene feel and especially the fact Fitz designed it just for them. It was their own private oasis and the perfect place to one day start a family.

"I want it all, Fitz. And _**MY**_ all includes becoming a mother. Someday. With you. When I cleaned out my dressing room this week I found so many things - photographs, momentous, awards - _treasures_ I found myself wanting to pass down. It might sound selfish but I had those thoughts and feelings running through my mind all week."

She purposely clarified using the word _someday_ and that explanation seemed to be exactly what Fitz needed to ease his mind. She felt silly having this epiphany over a silly dressing room but that space had been her life for some time and an undeniable part of her legacy. It was something she wanted passed down - and when she honestly looked back at her childhood it wasn't a surprise she had these feelings because her mother did those things with her in her own special way.

Fitz watched her closely and didn't have the words to explain his feelings. This woman was everything to him and a life without her simply wasn't an option. It felt good she came to this conclusion on her own and not from any pressure placed from outside sources. She meant it speaking her own wants and desires and that was good enough for him.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips and when Olivia finally broke for air she repositioned herself even more on top of his body, resting her head exactly where it lay before.

"Get some sleep, baby. I love you."

Fitz kissed her one last time before closing his own eyes trying to quiet his mind. Olivia bid him goodnight and did the same but instead kept replaying the day's events again and again in her mind. It was such a pivotal turning point in her life creating so many emotions she wasn't certain what to do with them.

It didn't take long for her thoughts to drift into a dream, morphing into images that made her speak again into the air. Fitz opened his eyes at her words and couldn't help but smile. She often teased him about _him_ talking in his sleep but she too had her fair share of instances. He noticed before she fell into a deep sleep she would sometimes mutter words out loud. Tonight was no different and all he could do was hold her close and hold back his tears at the realization of what she repeated - words he spoke to her earlier that very day. Words that obviously left an impression.

 _This is the beginning..._


	54. Chapter 53

_A/N: I wanted to let everyone know I will be taking a short break from writing fanfiction as I prepare for my son to begin kindergarten. (I'm a mixture of emotions about it lol) I hope to continue updating this story again next month sometime._

 _I have finally caught up on all my reviews and messages - first of all_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _for taking the time to share your love for this fic. Secondly, I want to assure everyone this particular story is far from over! There is_ _so_ _much more to explore with this version of Olitz and I hope you will continue to join me as I grow and stretch these characters even more._

 _Lastly, I posted some pics on my Twitter page for you to enjoy. A huge thank you to Katrina for making the edit of Olitz that inspired this chapter. And thank you to my friend Diana for helping me adjust the background._

 _I hope everyone has a great week ahead! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 53: Guests of Honor_

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and Fitz stopped in place nearly startled from the noise. It was the first time he ever heard it ring while _inside_ their home and he found the sound bold yet welcoming all at the same time. Fitz darted downstairs with Hudson trotting a few feet behind and headed straight to the door catching a glimpse of his parents rental car in the driveway. Their arrival was way ahead of schedule but he didn't mind. He actually looked forward to visiting with them before the rest of the evening festivities got under way.

"Mom, Dad," Fitz greeted his parents, hugging them each hello.

Both eagerly wrapped their son up in their arms letting him know how good it was to see him. Huds made certain his presence was known and it didn't take long for him to get his fair share of love from his doggie grandparents. Fitz smiled at the display of affection and ended up having to try and calm the ever growing lab down as new guests overly excited him.

Hudson settled quickly and Fitz soon invited his parents in, proudly stepping aside so they each could each take the new home in.

"Fitzgerald...this is stunning," Helen gushed, slowly walking around the living room looking from wall to wall.

Gerald beamed with pride and both men looked at Helen who now stood directly in front of the fireplace.

"Is that **_THE_** actual Tony?" She asked in disbelief staring straight ahead.

Fitz crossed his arms as Gerald headed to his wife's side to also take a good look at Olivia's well deserved award.

"The very one," Fitz finally replied, trying his best to contain his own excitement.

It felt good having his parents here and watching them stand in awe in front of the mantle made him smile in complete and utter happiness. There was no explaining how much he loved showing his wife off and to see his parents marvel at her success only made him appreciate them even more.

Eventually they turned, taking in more of the home when Fitz invited them into the kitchen.

"Can I get either of you some water? Maybe a glass of wine? Olivia will be down soon...she's still upstairs getting ready."

Both his parents agreed to water and sat down at the island looking over the kitchen. It was quite grand- as was most of the home and they didn't shy away from complimenting Fitz on every detail noticed. He leaned against the granite and crossed his arms again at the chest watching their faces closely. They both were beyond elated and he took the opportunity for what it was.

"I wanted to share some news with you...news I can't hold in any longer-"

"Is Olivia?" Helen interrupted, nearly spilling her drink in front of her.

"No...no," he quickly corrected, holding up a hand in protest. "At least not yet."

Helen practically jumped up at his words and was instantly by his side taking her son into her arms. Fitz exchanged looks with his dad who simply winked while sipping on his water. Gerald Grant was cool, calm and collected as ever- the very _opposite_ of his mother. The stark difference in their responses made him inwardly chuckle and he finally hugged his mother back, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have no idea when mom, so don't start buying clothes," he lovingly teased. "But she _does_ want children...and that's all I could ever hope for."

Helen quietly wept and Fitz reached over the counter and grabbed the handkerchief his father handed him. His mother remained by his side, hugging him hard, openly sharing how much she prayed for this conversation to even take place.

"I _never_ gave up on the idea of grandchildren, I just want you both to know that."

Her words were matter of fact and stern making both Fitz and his father smile with understanding.

"Of course, not dear," Gerald answered, assuring his wife he believed every word spoken.

Fitz knew this news would make his mother happy and he honestly couldn't wait to share it with both of them. Deep down he felt grateful they never questioned him having children but he had to admit listening to his mother reaction was priceless.

"I don't want you asking Olivia any questions, Mother. I won't have her feeling any pressure, especially right now."

Helen stepped out of her son's embrace and looked him over with an insulted stare.

"You know I would never!" She barked, her voice somewhat disgusted.

It actually wasn't a very fair statement considering she never pressed him in the past but he couldn't help it. He simply couldn't chance his wife growing uncomfortable over something like this.

"There she is!" Gerald interrupted, standing at the sight of Olivia.

His wife had just entered the room taking them all by surprise. She looked incredibly gorgeous, wearing a lace white dress that perfectly balanced a formal summer reception. He loved the fact she chose to wear white and the sight of her alone made every bone in his body ache with love for her.

"It's _so_ good to see you," Olivia smiled, hugging her in-laws hello.

Fitz watched his parents openly embrace his wife, each of them apologizing for not making it to her last performance on Broadway. Olivia was as gracious as ever, trying her best to ease their minds.

"We're just so happy you were able to make it this weekend," she began, settling herself next to Fitz.

He kissed her temple hello and whispered how gorgeous she looked resting his arm around her waist. Olivia grabbed his glass of water from the island taking a quick drink while listening to his parents go on and one about their home. Their compliments were endless and the attention made her shift uncomfortably. It didn't take her husband long to steer the conversation towards the evening, sharing what could be expected.

"We hired a great catering team," Fitz began, grabbing his parents attention. "They should be here soon to begin setting up. We have about 25 people coming," Fitz continued, motioning to the large window to their left. "Hopefully the weather cooperates tonight. We thought it would be nice to eat outdoors."

Fitz started walking towards the door and his parents followed, wanting to see more of the home. For the next few minutes he gave them a tour that ended in the backyard. Hudson eventually settled underneath his favorite tree and watch the commotion from afar. The land was spacious- actually more than they knew what to do with and his father pointed to the newly installed gate that served as a perimeter to the open area.

"She's a beauty," Gerald commented walking towards the front of the home.

Fitz grabbed the remote from inside his pocket and actually closed the gate so his parents could see what the front of it looked like. Olivia was not too far behind and threw Huds a brand new bone to chew on, hoping it would keep him occupied while the rest of their guests arrived. Both Helen and Gerald walked all the way to the street to get the full view and nearly gasped as it closed shut.

The initials _FGO_ were inscribed in luxurious cursive metal directly center of the gate. The _G_ was larger than the other two letters and slightly glistened in what sunlight. His parents were clearly impressed and Gerald was first to share his opinion with his son.

"This gate was a solid investment. It almost makes me want one for our home."

Helen nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the gate to get a better look at the material when two large vehicles entered the street behind them. Fitz turned at the sound and pressed the button once again asking his parents to kindly move to the side. Both he and Olivia agreed leaving the gate open this particular evening was best, especially for the amount of cars they were expecting.

Just as planned, the caterers were right on time and he briefly exchanged looks with Olivia who disappeared inside their home. His parents drifted off, walking towards the back of the home while he waited to greet the catering company. Olivia eventually joined them carrying a small notebook in her hand and introduced herself to the owners.

If the husband and wife team that owned the company recognized Olivia they didn't show it and their lack of acknowledgement made Fitz feel at ease. They were the epitome of professionalism and looked over the notes Olivia handed for quite a few minutes. It was soon made clear her vision wouldn't be a problem to implement and they dispersed quickly beginning the preparations.

In just a few hours their wedding reception held in honor of their friends and family would officially begin...

* * *

The first guests to arrive were Olivia's parents who carried a few large gifts in their hands. The gesture caught Fitz off guard and he looked around their home in almost a panic looking for the best place to keep the presents. Olivia stepped in and to hiS relief took over leading both Eli and Maya to a small table near the dining room. They exchanged glances with one another and Olivia slightly shrugged indicating she too was not expecting anything.

Once things were settled and greetings were underway more guests began to arrive. The catering company had two waiters working the room, carrying trays with hors d'oeuvres for their guests to eat. Fitz and Olivia did their best to mingle, thanking each person for making time to celebrate this special occasion.

Olivia watched Fitz beam, happily replaying the details of their wedding ceremony for anyone who asked. Several large frames of them were strategically placed around the home for their guests to enjoy of their special day. She loved watching her husband speak about their wedding. He looked incredibly handsome wearing a dark sports coat and his presence truly left a calmness she simply felt in awe of.

Nearly a half hour passed when Marisa and Rick finally made an appearance. Olivia hugged her sister in law hello and welcomed both of them inside. Fitz and his parents soon joined them and Olivia watched Marisa introduce the new man in her life to her Helen and Gerald. It was interesting watching the scene unfold before them. Gerald knew Rick well and despite the technicality of both him and Fitz being his boss, he welcomed Rick with a firm handshake.

Rick was neatly shaven and complemented Marisa well, both of them wearing matching colors. Fitz was quieter than Olivia expected and she squeezed his arm in support taking the lead on the conversation. Marisa shared how busy she was these last few days and Gerald couldn't help but bring up the fact Rick was responsible for getting the Grant's home built in the first place.

"The plans were rock solid," Rick quickly countered, diverting the attention towards Fitz.

That comment alone made Olivia proud and she knew from that moment Rick would fit in with their family well. The comment also sat well with Fitz who began to loosen up and make small talk with the man who won his sisters heart. Conversation flowed easily from that point forward and by the time Olivia checked the time it was nearly time to serve dinner.

She politely excused herself and made her way towards the kitchen checking in with the staff to make sure everything was prepared and ready. The woman in charge assured her all was going exactly as planned. Servers were beginning to usher people outdoors and Olivia stood back and allowed the people in charge take over. Guests were now beginning to exit and before she had a chance to look for Fitz she felt a warm hand slide around her arm.

"Samantha!" Olivia shrieked, turning around to hug her best friend.

Samantha was late as usual but Olivia didn't care. It had been nearly two weeks since the last time they met for lunch.

"I've missed you," Sam admitted, still squeezing Olivia's arm.

By now, mostly everyone was outside being seated with the exception of Fitz who approached the two women in the kitchen. A portrait of them on the beach rested adjacent to where they were standing and Samantha gasped at the photo leaving Olivia's side.

"Oh my God...look at you two."

Olivia watched as Sam studied the picture, somewhat mesmerized by its beauty. It was the photo taken by their wedding planner - a candid shot of them walking along the shoreline hand in hand. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia and they stood quiet until Samantha finally turned to face them. She had large tears in her eyes and the sight made Olivia's heart clinch.

"I still can't believe I missed it," she admitted.

Olivia inhaled slowly and reached for her hand not knowing what else to possibly say. Mason soon entered and apologized for the interruption, letting Olivia know everyone was seated and waiting on them.

"Yes...we'll be right there," Olivia replied, motioning for her new business partner over to meet her friend.

"Mason, this is Samantha. I'm so glad you both finally get to meet."

Samantha quickly composed herself and extended her hand to the gentleman. Mason in general was a quiet soul so when he openly complemented Samantha Olivia nearly froze into place.

"I've heard so much about you, Samantha. And Olivia was right...you are a beauty."

Samantha looked at Olivia with wide eyes almost as if she mentally wanted to know why she was hiding this handsome gentleman from her. The fact Mason was single finally registered and Olivia didn't miss a beat with the open opportunity.

"I think she would be the perfect Gabby. Why don't you tell her more about the role, Mason. We'll be outside soon. Just give us a minute."

Mason smiled and nodded offering Samantha's his arm in a perfect gentleman manner. His gesture obviously impressed Samantha because she mumbled something under her breath with the widest grin. She never thought Mason would be Samantha's type but that just went to show how little she knew when it came to playing matchmaker.

"Well that was a surprise."

Olivia turned to face her husband who apparently got a front row seat to the entire encounter. She wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling her body flush with his. They were now inches within each other and Fitz suddenly fought the urge to take her upstairs bypassing dinner altogether.

"I'm so glad we eloped," Olivia whispered, purposely ignoring Fitz's statement.

"Me, too." He replied, kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth.

"Everyone's waiting...I guess we need to get out there."

Despite the suggestion, they both remained in place, neither one of them budging. Fitz slowly dropped his hands so they grazed her backside and headed straight to her upper thigh. Olivia arched her back at the sensation and closed her eyes as his fingers began a slow seductive caress.

"We could always just go upstairs and keep everyone waiting...I'd be really quick," he teased pressing his body passionately against hers.

Olivia found herself wanting to laugh while everything below her waist grew moist at the suggestion. She found her husband so intriguing in that very moment only because his idea was one she wouldn't put past him. Deep down she knew he actually _was_ serious and _would_ take her upstairs in a heartbeat if she gave the slightest notion she agreed.

Instead, she kissed his lips passionately before reluctantly breaking free. She smoothed her dress out one last time, making certain everything was still in its proper place. Fitz kissed her once more and they agreed it was finally time to make their entrance. When the french doors opened to the backyard their guests clapped at their presence.

A long rectangle table sat in the center of their yard, lined with elegant white vases filled with different shades of blue flowers. The table itself was breathtaking and because they were dining into sunset, candles were lit, making the centerpieces even more of a focal point.

Olivia turned at her husband and smiled, somewhat speechless at the incredible sight before them. He returned a smile and for a long moment they simple stared at one another, taking it all in. Quite a bit of planning went into preparing this night and now that it was finally here a mixture of emotions ran through each of them.

Their family and friends began to grow quiet and Fitz finally grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter and held up one hand signaling their attention.

"Olivia and I just want to take some time and thank you for being here tonight. I've said this many times before but I'll say it again...marrying Olivia was the single best decision I've ever made."

Awww's could be heard from their guests and Olivia tried her best not to begin crying in front of everyone. It was just like her husband to wear his heart on his sleeve and his outward display of affection never ceased to amaze her. Olivia held up her glass and smiled, sharing a few of her own words.

"We've been so blessed to find each other. And we're so blessed to have you here tonight."

Their guests began to imitate them and also lift up their own glasses until Fitz took over again, sharing some last final words.

"I'd like to propose a toast...to our parents. Mom, Dad, Maya, Eli...will you please come up here and join us?"

The surprise was apparent and Olivia smiled at the shock written all over their parents faces. They all looked so beautiful...each of them formal in their own way and she deep down was for grateful to have them here. When all four finally made their way over to them, Fitz continued talking, holding his glass once again high in the air.

"We did the math and figured out there are nearly 70 years of marriage between you. You have each been incredible examples for us. And we can only hope we will be as happy as you all have been all these years."

An abundance of " _Here, Here"_ could be heard from their friends and Olivia watched as everyone clinked glasses in unison. Both her and Fitz clinked glasses with each of their parents and lastly each other before taking a drink of the nicely chilled champagne.

Olivia hugged her parents first who both were emotional over Fitz's kind words. Even the forever poised Maya Pope was on the verge of tears and she was first to extend her hand to Fitz, eventually pulling him into a hug. Maya's gesture meant the world to Olivia. That is all anyone could ask for...your parents accepting the love of your life freely and unashamed.

Both Gerald and Helen hugged Olivia sharing how thankful they were she entered their son's life. The moment itself was beautiful and unforgettable. And even though they eloped, no doubt breaking their parents hearts, this loving and selfless gesture slightly made up for it.

Once all hugs were exchanged, Fitz led Olivia to their seat while the waiters began serving their guests dinner. The moment Olivia sat, she took in the view and felt an incredible ease. Everything was exactly as she invisioned and for the first time in a long while she felt herself able to exhale and just enjoy the moment.

The weather was perfect, the candlelight soothing and everyone seemed to be enjoying their time together. Especially, the guests of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III...

* * *

"We did it," Olivia praised, slipping her heels off and resting her feet on the sofa.

Fitz locked the front door and smiled tossing his sports coat on a nearby chair. Hudson was exhausted from all the commotion and was sprawled out on his favorite rug directly in front of the fire place. Olivia scooted her body over making room for Fitz who was quick to also take his shoes off and join his wife.

"Tonight was so nice, Liv. You outdid yourself organizing everything. I really enjoyed myself."

Fitz slid next to Olivia and she instantly settled her body on top of his, pushing her dress down so it didn't rise up her body. Within minutes of her getting comfortable, her legs grew cold so she pulled the Troy blanket from the top of the sofa to cover her up. Fitz helped her get comfortable and finally after much adjusting, both were still and silent.

"Funny how quiet a house can get," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes.

Fitz stared at the large portrait of him and Olivia above the fireplace and thought about the evening...mainly the toast he gave to both their parents. It was such a touching moment and he simply felt lucky they _both_ had parents who had been married for so long. It was such a rare thing these days and he couldn't have been more proud of their accomplishment.

His thoughts eventually focused on his wife and it pleased him immensely they chose to display such an intimate portrait of themselves out in the open. The picture was of the photoshoot in Los Angeles, candidly taken by her good friend and other new business partner, Rus. Fitz was looking at Olivia, his lips smeared with her lipstick while Olivia looked straight into the camera.

The portrait captured them perfectly- a mixture of love and lust that morphed into something neither ever thought existed. Nostalgia set in at the thought of their own children being raised in this home, and he simply wasn't able to contain his emotions any longer.

"I told my mom," Fitz blurted, finally breaking the silence.

Olivia's eyes opened at his words and she sat up, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Was she excited?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

A wide grin spread across his face and he couldn't help but share how elated his parents were at the news of them one day wanting children. Olivia smiled and truly wanted to freeze time. She couldn't ever remember a time she saw Fitz look so happy. Olivia cherished his reaction and deep down tried to imagine how her husband would take the _actual_ news of her being pregnant.

Suddenly, a loud vibration could be heard from Fitz's coat picket and he reluctantly stood to grab his cell phone. When he returned to the sofa Olivia was now sitting up and he at first inwardly chastised whoever was interrupting their alone time. The front of his phone indicated a text message from Marisa and he unlocked his cell so he could read it in its entirety. The first message was quickly followed with a picture and the moment he saw it, he knew it would forever be one of his favorites.

The picture taken was of Fitz and Olivia standing outside before Fitz's toast. They were both looking at one another smiling, almost as if they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. He immediately saved the picture to his camera roll and then handed the phone to Olivia so she could read the message and see the picture.

Olivia took the phone from Fitz and smiled the second she saw the two of them. She stared at it for some time, just as Fitz did, before finally scrolling up so she could read the text. It read as follows:

 _Thanks for a wonderful night. We had a great time! I took this pic of you & Liv & had to share :) I know one day my niece or nephew will be honoring you two, just like you honored Mom & Dad. _

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and she once again looked at the picture of them for a long time, replaying Marisa's message again and again in her mind. It wasn't until Fitz stood when she snapped out of her thoughts and handed his phone back to him.

"I love that picture so much. And what she said...that was so kind of her."

Fitz kissed Olivia at her words and briefly left her side, plugging his cell into the nearest charger in the kitchen. He pretended he didn't see the small mess that still needed to be cleaned and hoped Olivia didn't see it either. It was late and this was something that could be left for morning.

To his relief, Olivia began to head upstairs, unzipping her dress from behind. The small of her back was mesmerizing and he obediently followed, staring at her caramel skin until they both reached the bedroom. Trails of Olivia's clothing spread across the floor...first her dress- then bra- followed last by her white thong.

For as long as he lived, watching his wife enter their bed naked would forever be one of his most favorite things about this home. He didn't hesitate taking his own clothes off and when he finally slipped underneath the sheets, Olivia's body quickly conformed to his. The feel of her breasts against his skin were beyond sexy and he couldn't help but pull her closer, kissing her shoulders and neck with an open mouth.

Olivia's skin began to tingle all over and despite her fatigue her desire for him took over and she couldn't resist sharing what she undeniably longed for.

"I've been waiting for this," she whispered, kissing Fitz softly all over his face.

"I know, I'm irresistible," he whispered back confidently.

Olivia chuckled at his response and pulled Fitz on top, spreading her legs to him for easy access. Within seconds he was inside, not bothering to moisten her up. The friction between the two of them only turned her on more and the moment Fitz buried his head in between her breasts, Olivia closed her eyes, relishing at the different sensations felt throughout her body.

They made love for a long while in the comfort of their bedroom where the walls served as a reminder their union was sacred and worth celebrating. Tonight was an example of that celebration - a official culminating of two worlds now forever meshed together.

This bedroom was their sanctuary, giving them both such a deep rooted comfort, one that was hard to explain and even understand. Their _love_ \- especially their _marriage_ \- would forever be strong. And both Fitz and Olivia could feel the pure love that radiated between them.

A love so strong, it would without a doubt endure until the end of time...


	55. Chapter 54

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind well wishes sent to my son. He has adjusted to school well and is having so much fun :)_

 _Although my break has been productive and busy, I must admit I have missed this version of Olitz immensely._

 _I appreciate your patience and look forward to continuing this story. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 54: Never Ending_

 _"She is oxygen. You can't breathe without breathing her in." ~A. Michael_

"You've awfully quiet these days," Fitz whispered against Olivia's ear.

She sat up straight at his words but didn't open her eyes. The water felt warm and comfortable and despite the sudden movement between them, she simply wasn't ready to share her feelings. There was so much going on at work, she didn't know where to begin. And the longer she remained quiet, the easier it was to pretend as if everything was a-okay.

"I'm just tired, Fitz. Change is hard. We both know that."

Her response was robotic and something Fitz had heard way too often for his liking. He knew deep down, change **_was_** hard and it probably **was** completely normal for her to act this way. It had only been a few weeks since filming began but something just seemed off. Her growing silence didn't feel right and he chose to follow his instincts.

"I'd like to have lunch tomorrow if you can spare the time. It's been a while since we met mid-day...are you up for the distraction?"

His request made Olivia smile and she slowly turned her body around, carefully placing her legs so they fell flush with the marble tub. Water rippled all around and she loved this new tradition they started since moving into their new home. A warm bath seemed to be exactly what they needed when they both returned home after a long day.

It was their time to reconnect and just be still. Subtle changes in Olivia's personality worried Fitz and he did what any loving husband would do...try and make things better.

They were now nose to nose and Fitz pushed her loose strands away from her face one at a time. Olivia kissed his lips briefly before making her way to the crook of his neck. She rested her head there comfortably until his body couldn't control itself any longer.

The feel of her breasts against his chest left him yearning for more and without thinking, his fingers were at her nipple caressing each one in the slowest way imaginable.

"I'd love a distraction," Olivia finally responded, whispering against his neckline.

Her words held a double meaning and Fitz knew the distraction Olivia wanted would keep him from getting to the bottom of things. He should've pressed her more but didn't have the will power, instead allowing his lust to take over.

In one fluid motion, Fitz was inside her center, his fingers eagerly breaking through the barrier of water. The friction was intense, making Olivia gasp loudly and the moment she tugged his hair, he knew her fluid would soon follow. His middle finger slowly entered further inside leaving Olivia utterly exposed for the first time that night.

" _ **More**_ ," she begged, thrashing her hips harder against him. Her unconscious took over and she just needed to be satisfied...needed to feel _anything..._ desperately searching for some type of familiar connection _._

His finger suddenly curled and like magic her release gushed instantly nearly taking her breath away. Her nails dug into his shoulders and the roughness of her actions made him grow harder - to the point his erection sprang in between them and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her.

"I will always take care of you," Fitz strained in response.

Another double meaning that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Olivia's heart clinched and all her pent up fears faded as her own body succumbed to the love of her life pouring his heart out. Her husband had become more of a lifeline than a spouse these last few weeks. A reminder his love was _real_. Constant. And never ending...

* * *

Fitz pulled up to the address Olivia texted him and didn't know what to make of the surroundings. Two fairly large trailers were to his right, completely out of place and he wasn't certain whether he should call Olivia or walk around to gather his bearings.

In the distance he saw Mason walking towards his truck and his familiar face was exactly what he needed. Fitz quickly exited the vehicle carrying Olivia's favorite Chinese takeout and the young man smiled in his direction pointing to the trailer closest to Fitz.

"We wrapped about five minutes ago," Mason began, extending his hand to shake. "She's in that one right there."

Fitz followed his point and nodded, thanking Olivia's friend and business partner for the help. He shifted the take out bag to his other hand and knocked a few times before opening the door and entering. Several people turned at his presence and he immediately spotted Olivia. She was seated in what looked to be her make up chair and the African American woman to her right stepped aside allowing her to stand.

He blinked several times refocusing his eyes trying to wrap his mind around the woman standing before him. She looked vastly different from the Broadway star he grew accustomed to seeing and it took him several seconds to actually speak. Olivia's hair was in disarray, knotted in several places and it was hard to ignore the artificial bruises that combed the side of her face.

"I was just about to shower," she began slowly extending her hand to him.

Her voice was soft and thankfully recognizable and hearing it spoken out loud snapped Fitz out of his trance like state. He instantly reached for her waist and kissed her cheek trying his best not to show his initial reaction. It was difficult seeing her look this way - fragile, beaten and disheveled in every way imaginable. He could only imagine how she, herself must be feeling when something within suddenly sparked.

These last few weeks suddenly made perfect sense.

"I'll wait outside," he assured her, giving her the permission needed to excuse herself.

Seconds later she disappeared and Fitz surveyed the room with the people left- none of whom he recognized. No one seemed interested in introducing themselves and the camaraderie felt on Broadway appeared to be greatly lacking on this set. It was obvious more than one person was sharing this particular space and before he could turn around to leave, the door behind him opened.

Samantha's eyes brightened and Fitz welcomed the familiar face. To his surprise she hugged him hello, she too excited about his presence. They chatted for a few moments until Fitz opened the door for them to leave. The fall air was crisp outside and they both grew quiet looking for a place to chat.

It didn't take long for them to congregate back towards his truck, the only space that provided any sort of privacy. Fitz placed the food on the hood while Samantha folded her arms against her chest. She appeared freshly showered and he couldn't help but inquire about his wife and her well being.

"I don't know anything about movies, Sam," Fitz honestly began. "But somethings up with Liv."

He instantly grew quiet the moment his words came out and regretted speaking so freely with someone other than his wife. Samantha appeared to relax and leaned her body against his truck, her face filled with a mixture of emotions. This was new territory for him and he honestly wasn't certain what to do but he couldn't go on like this and he wouldn't, that much he was certain.

"This is all...different," Samantha shared, slightly uncertain of how to respond.

In her eyes, Olivia was the constant professional and although she had only been in a few scenes with her, she could only imagine the huge toll it was taking. Fitz seemed to be getting the brunt of this new career path Olivia was on and Sam carefully chose her words, not wanting to betray her friends trust in any way.

"She's juggling a lot," she continued. "But I'm glad you came by. She filmed a heavy scene this morning. Mason is giving them the afternoon off-"

" _Them?"_ Fitz inquired.

"I'm heading into work," Samantha clarified. "We had a scene together. It's definitely nothing either of us have experienced."

Fitz shuffled his feet and caught glimpse of Olivia leaving the trailer, her hair now wet and curly. She looked like her old self, her smooth skin glistening in the sun with every move made. The closer she got to his truck, the more at ease he felt and Samantha eventually turned facing her best friend.

"Fitz has a fun afternoon planned for you," Sam stated matter of factly. Her voice was somewhat conspiring and he couldn't help but smile when she shot him a playful wink.

Olivia's face lit up and Fitz knew at that very moment there was no way he was letting his wife down. He quickly nodded, agreeing with Samantha even though spending the afternoon away from work was not originally on his agenda.

"Sam was telling me you've been given the afternoon off...what do you say we get outta here?"

A crooked, familiar smile spread across his face leaving Olivia weak in the knees. Everything about this man left her in awe and this turn of events was no different. Samantha grabbed her hand and squeezed goodbye, before finally leaving them alone. It was good having her best friend here from time to time and although her role wasn't a big one, it felt comforting having her around.

Minutes later they were both inside his truck, the take out sack now sitting in Olivia's lap. The weather outside was gorgeous and he wanted to take advantage of the sunshine. It was something they both needed and he didn't hesitate suggesting a picnic lunch to enjoy the fresh outdoors.

Olivia agreed to the picnic and he tried his best not to take her silence personally. She looked tired, her profile stunning and he admired the beauty she radiated. No make-up was needed and he secretly adored this side of her. It felt refreshing seeing her so early in the day and he hoped a relaxing afternoon would help lift her spirits.

The drive to Central Park was solemn and Fitz didn't press for conversation. The smell of food overtook the space between them and his stomach growled in reaction. It wasn't long before they finally arrived and he was thankful not many people occupied this particular area he chose to park at.

He felt guilty not having Hudson with them but driving back to Jersey would've been counterproductive for what he had in mind. It was important they made the most of their time and spending the afternoon together in the city felt like the perfect answer.

Once he parked, they didn't waste time searching for the perfect location to sit. Fitz found a blanket used to cover the leather when Huds sat in the back seat of his truck for an extended period of time. It was perfect for the occasion and as soon as they found the perfect tree it was spread in its entirety for them to sit down on.

Olivia picked at her food with her chopsticks while Fitz inhaled the white container filled Mongolian Beef. He was starving, having skipped breakfast that morning and couldn't help but notice how little Olivia ate. A few bystanders jogged by near the trail and when he finally finished his lunch he stood and found the nearest trash can a few feet away.

A young boy manning a hotdog stand grabbed his attention and he took a few dollars bills from his wallet and purchased two bottles of ice cold water. When he returned Olivia was laying on the blanket and Fitz motioned for her to lift up so her head could rest on his lap.

She welcomed the drink he offered and for the next few moments they grew quiet again, Olivia positioning herself until she felt comfortable. Fitz watched her curls blow in the freeze and didn't take his eyes off her. Visions of their previous encounter entered his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about seeing Olivia in the trailer.

"Do you regret leaving?" Fitz blurted, unable to keep his inner most thoughts inside any longer.

Olivia stilled but didn't answer right away, instead slightly lifting her body so she could take another drink.

"Please talk to me, baby. I'm worried about you."

His voice was beyond pleading but he didn't care. He couldn't take one more day of this and was prepared to stay in this spot all night until she answered.

To his relief, Olivia sat up to face Fitz and he reached for her waist, pulling her legs so they now straddled him. The position reminded him of their bath last night and he wished more than anything this barrier between them would break.

Brown eyes met his blue head on and for some time neither one of them said a word. Fitz slowly rubbed her back in a soothing pattern until all at once something inside Olivia broke, tears overflowing and spilling down her face.

In all honesty, it felt good to cry and Fitz wrapped his arms around his wife until she had no more tears to shed. He briefly broke contact with Olivia, taking his company shirt off so it could be used as his wife saw fit. She semi laughed at his gesture and admired his white undershirt stroking his face with appreciation.

"I feel so inadequate."

Fitz froze at her honesty and he searched her face trying to understand.

"I have no idea how to tackle this role, Fitz. I have no baseline. I just can't wrap my head around this character. I **know** I'm letting everyone down."

Words spewed out fast and the more she spoke the more defeated she sounded. Fitz listened as best he could, somewhat shocked by her frankness. The longer she spoke, the more apparent it all became. Her feelings were understandable and he hated she was keeping so much bottled up within.

"Have you talked to your mom about any of this?" Fitz asked, trying to keep a level head.

"My mom!?"

Shock set in and Olivia couldn't understand why Fitz would ask anything like that.

"Baby, your mom has played every role imaginable. She more than **anyone** would be able to understand what you're going through. Talk to her. You can't keep all this in. You're already giving up your entire salary just to cut costs. What's next? You're sanity? And of course you have no baseline, Liv! You're playing a character who's being abused physically, emotionally...sexually."

Fitz read the script and knew exactly how horrid the circumstances were. He would actually be _**MORE**_ concerned if this _**DIDN'T**_ begin to affect her.

"I can't talk about this anymore."

The wall Olivia had perfected instantly returned and she stood from Fitz's lap and stepped back a few feet facing the opposite direction. Her small stature stood tall and he watched her closely unsure of how much more he should push.

"Come here." The sternness in his voice made Olivia turn.

"I'm not the enemy," he continued, his voice this time much more soft.

Olivia couldn't bare looking at him so she focused on the shirt in her hands- her eyes glued on his company logo - the words _Grant Architecture Firm_ displayed boldly for all to see. In that split second she envied her husband. He knew exactly who he was and what he wanted out of his career. It was simple... _honorable_ and something Olivia desired to have in her own life.

This movie was difficult...in ways she wasn't expecting. She had focused so much on the production side, completely forgetting to prep herself for this major shift in acting. It was honest to God unchartered territory for her and she just couldn't seem to shake herself out of this hole she self created.

The words, " _I'm not the enemy_ " rang through her head over and over again. Fitz was right, he _wasn't_ the enemy yet why was it so easy to take things out on the man she loved?

Fitz suddenly stood, the only motion now between them. He stepped forward a few feet and extended his hand, willing her to come back to him. It was just like Fitz to meet her half way and even though she still felt out of sorts Olivia couldn't ignore his heartfelt gesture.

It didn't take long for their connection to take hold and once Olivia was in his arms she knew this was exactly what her soul needed. Fitz wasn't meant to fix everything but he certainly made her world tilt back on its axis.

He didn't speak, simply holding her tight and in that exact moment no words were needed. She pressed her face into his skin and the longer they stood, the more tears welled up once again.

"Excuse me...Ms. Pope?"

The grip around Olivia tightened and she quickly wiped her eyes using the sheer camisole that covered her body. A young woman stood nearby and just as she felt Fitz stiffen she eased out of his grip and touched his chest letting him know this interruption was indeed okay. She recognized the girl from Broadway - a die hard fan who often waited after shows to get autographs and take pictures with different cast members.

"I'm so sorry to bother you...I can't believe it's you...the show hasn't been the same since you left.

"Its, Mrs. Grant," Olivia corrected, before thanking the woman for the compliment. "Please call me Olivia. I remember you...I hope you're still supporting the show."

The woman looked down and didn't need to reply as Olivia already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry- of course...Mrs. Grant. I was there the night you sang, Happy Birthday." Her face turned red at the memory and it nearly made Olivia laugh. Fitz stepped back a few steps and smiled, his own cheeks flushing at the comment.

"I can't wait for your movie to come out," her fan continued. "I'm reading the book now...you were made for this role."

Olivia's face must have looked perplexed at the comment and the young woman quickly clarified her statement, holding her hand up and explaining herself.

"I've seen, Come What May over 100 times. And I know I'm buying your movie when it comes out. You have no idea what a devoted fan base you have. I'm seriously your biggest fan."

The young girl's face was serious and her words made Olivia feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude. She _**did**_ have a large fan base but it wasn't something Olivia dwelled on. In fact, her fans were the last people on her mind and hearing from one suddenly gave her a new perspective.

"The character Rena Reynolds changed my life. This movie will change someone's life. I know it will."

Olivia froze in place and nearly gaped at the surreal compliment. It was a perspective she never even thought of and it honestly shamed her to no end. Instead of focusing her attention on how many people she felt she was letting down, she could be using her notoriety and bring attention to issues that mattered. Issues that really _could_ change someone's life.

Within seconds, her arms were around the meek woman and Olivia embraced her completely, sincerely thanking her for such raw honesty. It was exactly what she needed to hear and that familiar fire that was missing in the pit of her stomach returned. Her world had a new purpose and a million thoughts were now running wild throughout her mind.

"Can I please take a picture with you?"

"Let's take a selfie!" Olivia agreed, taking the phone from her hand.

Fitz watched as Olivia held the phone up, smiling an incredible toothy grin. Her cheeks were rosy- her hair now dry...long and curly. She looked incredibly beautiful and as the fan thanked Olivia and walked away, Fitz returned to the blanket on the grass and sat, extending his hand for his wife to join him.

"I recognize that face," Fitz proudly stated, kissing Olivia's cheek before she rested once again on his lap.

"I have some things I need to do. How much will you hate me if I cut our date short this afternoon?"

"I could never hate you."

Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia's shoulder slipping his hand around her waist. Silence filled the space between them for the next few minutes and he couldn't have been more proud of his wife or more thankful to Olivia's biggest fan...

* * *

Olivia didn't arrive home until half past six that evening. Fitz was seated on the porch swing sipping a glass of bourbon when he spotted his wife's car coming down Cherry Blossom Drive. Hudson quickly stood at the sound and instantly flew down the steps to greet his mommy who was now parking her car in the driveway.

The scene that unfolded before him was one Fitz had grown accustomed to: Olivia returning from work with Fitz and Hudson waiting for her outside. They would chat for a while on the porch before taking turns making dinner. Their attention usually centered around Hudson and their long day and it was another new tradition developing in the Grant home, Fitz would never grow tired of.

"I had a **_very_** productive afternoon," Olivia gushed, kissing Fitz on the lips hello.

She plopped down next to him on the swing and threw her legs over his, tossing her purse on the ledge. Fitz bent down and grabbed Hudson's ball throwing it across the yard. The lab quickly trotted back down the porch leaving Olivia and Fitz alone. His wife looked content...actually happy and it was a stark difference compared to what he was used to seeing these last few weeks since filming started.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Fitz semi teased, urging her to share more.

"I was able to meet with both Mason and Rus after you dropped me back off. I've... _we've_ been going about this the wrong way...But I think we are all on the same page now."

Olivia rested her head on Fitz's chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. He smelled a mixture of sawdust and aftershave and cologne and she couldn't help but softly kiss his skin during each word spoken.

"I'm also meeting my mother tomorrow for an early breakfast. She has someone she wants me to meet- a friend of hers she thinks could give me some valuable insight."

"Are you feeling better?" Fitz asked, honestly wanting to know.

"I am," Olivia admitted. "I have a lot of ideas I'm excited about. A lot of good will come from this movie - something I should've been focused on all along."

Fitz rubbed imaginary lines down Olivia's arm and kissed the top of her head, genuinely grateful to hear her speak so openly and freely.

"Let's go in, baby. I have a surprise for you."

Fitz lovingly patted Olivia's bottom, urging her to stand. She had no idea what Fitz had planned but she loved surprises and it didn't take long for her to head towards the front door. Hudson was quick to join them, immediately running back up the steps so he wasn't left behind.

Once inside, Olivia stilled at the small black dress hanging from the wall nearest the door. It was from her opening number of _Come What May_ and something she hadn't worn in quite some time. She looked at Fitz who was now in the kitchen, setting his glass of liquor on the counter.

"That's for tonight," Fitz winked, grabbing a nearby bottle of wine.

She watched her husband open the bottle, his muscles flexing through his white v-neck undershirt. Excitement filled her insides and her imagination began to run wild at the thought of what this man had in store for her. Her excitement soon shifted into confidence and she suddenly had the urge to one-up her husband.

"Why wait for tonight?" Olivia countered, undressing right then and there in the foyer.

Fitz's eyes widened at the sight and he nearly dropped the wine glass in his hand. Olivia's capri pants were first to come off and when she was down to her bra and panties the black dress he fell in love with returned. Seconds later _the_ Rena Reynolds seemed to transform before his very eyes standing in the middle of their home.

Her walk into the kitchen was more of a sashay leaving Fitz's pants growing tighter with each passing minute. He watched her every move, completely mesmerized. It pleased him immensely to see her so carefree and he knew he would literally move mountains just to see this woman smile.

"Let's have dessert, **_first_**."

Olivia's words were playful and her hands adored his body, every so lightly grazing the front part of his zipper. Her touch made him rock hard and he swiftly picked her up so her legs wrapped around his body placing her on the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"Mmmmm," he moaned against her lips. "I like how you think."

Her dress was hiked up nearly exposing her navel and the friskiness between them magnified.

"The whip cream is on the bottom shelf- left side," Olivia commanded, staring Fitz directly in the eyes.

Three steps later, Fitz returned opening the container without hesitation. He placed a dab of whip cream on the tip of her nose flashing a sexy, boyish grin. Olivia smirked at the gesture and dipped her finger into the substance while her free hand pulled her dress down exposing her breast. She smeared whip cream all around her nipple keeping her eyes fixated on her husband.

His eyes dilated instantly at the sight. Watching this woman he desperately loved act so provocatively turned him on in ways he couldn't express. Their attraction was impalpable and his mouth devoured her caramel skin, licking off the whip cream in a slow tortuous process.

Olivia's body grew heated from the contact and she dipped her finger once again, this time smearing the cream on her inner thigh. Fitz adoringly kissed her body heading south with his mouth until he was down on his knees and in position.

"Thank you."

Her whisper was sincere- somewhat urgent and Fitz couldn't help but look up in reaction.

"You always know what I need."

Fitz stood so he was eye level again, her words continuing to pierce straight through his heart.

"I always will," he confidently replied...


	56. Chapter 55

_A/N: I can't believe this fic turned one! There's so much more I want to share regarding this Olitz so I hope you will continue with me on this ride :)_

 _I've had a bit of conversation with peeps regarding the future of this couple. I want to clarify one thing about the direction I'm taking this Fitz and Olivia. There will be no stalking, kidnapping or other far fetched storyline for the purpose of adding drama. This Olitz will be written to face real life marriage issues that all couples face. I also want to make it clear not all couples always argue and it is possible for people to have healthy relationships and talk through issues. Marriage takes work and that in itself is enough drama (for me)._

 _Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's somewhat heavy but necessary for the progression of this storyline._

* * *

 _Chapter 55: Round 2_

"Are you sure about this, Liv? Everything about it worries me."

Olivia took a long gulp of wine and avoided eye contact with Fitz. Her preposition was different, that's for certain, and she truly expected this type of reaction from her husband.

"I am sure. This is very common in my industry. It'll just be for a few days. I'll leave when I'm ready. There's no obligation on how long I stay."

She was confident when she spoke and hoped her words sounded convincing. Fitz kept his eyes on her every move while a sinking feeling fell over him. What she was asking left such a mixture of emotion he almost wished he had never suggested Olivia meet with her mother in the first place. She was the true mastermind behind this development and it was his own fear that wouldn't allow him to see this as any type of opportunity.

Fitz stood and remained quiet deciding to pour himself another drink of bourbon. It was getting late and he probably should've stopped but his mind was on overload and in that very moment drinking felt like the best option.

Olivia watched him from the sofa and continued sipping on her glass of wine. He rummaged throughout the kitchen and appeared to be taking his time before returning to the living room. He wore gray pajama bottoms with no shirt and his mannerisms although reserved left much to be desired.

When he finally returned he dropped a treat for Hudson and eventually sat back down next to Olivia. His glass was already half way empty and it was honestly the first time Olivia saw him drink so heavily.

"Please don't ask me to choose," Olivia blurted. It was _her_ worst fear and something that needed to be said.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I get it. I do. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Olivia smiled at his honesty and scooted her body over, sliding her legs across his lap. Her oversized shirt exposed most of her upper thighs and Fitz was quick to caress her skin bringing her knees against his chest.

"Tell me again how this would work. Start from the beginning."

He took another swallow of bourbon and tried to keep an open mind. This was **_her_** career plain and simple. Fitz knew this when he married Olivia. He tried to listen as a friend and not her spouse hoping it would change his perspective.

"I'd like to check in tomorrow. We have this weekend off and if I take advantage of this opportunity because it won't disrupt production," Olivia began.

She spoke against his chest and snuggled in close trying not to think about the fact she could be without him for the next couple of days.

"The staff knows about the movie and knows I'm coming - there's just no way around that. But they've agreed to walk me through the entire process, start to finish. The location of the shelter is not publicized and Linda won't tell me where to go until she hears from me with my answer...its to protect the woman's anonymity and their families."

Fitz took another drink and finished his glass, the ice clinking against his teeth. It had been some time since he drank this much and he truth be told he wanted another.

"What if someone recognizes you? The staff knows but no one else will."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Olivia admitted, not knowing how else to answer. "I will have to deal with it the best I can. If I feel uncomfortable I'll leave. That's really all I can promise, Fitz. I don't think my mother would have suggested this opportunity if she thought it would cause any harm. She's known Linda for years and when my mom told her about the film, it was her idea. Linda has been running this place for a some time and has helped a lot of women. I can't make this about me. It's about delving deeper into my character and I can't ignore this opportunity.

Silence filled the air and Fitz placed his empty glass down on the small table next to the sofa waiting for Olivia to continue. She eventually put her wine glass down too and repositioned herself on Fitz's lap.

"When a woman comes to the shelter she's typically on the run so the entire point of this is to help me get a real, true, unbiased perspective."

She paused and looked Fitz in the eyes touching his stubble with the back of her hand. His face was filled with worry and at that moment she needed to hear what about all this made him the most uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking? Tell me."

Fitz slowly inhaled gripping his hands tighter around her waist. He wasn't certain how to articulate himself partly because he was feeling a bit buzzed and having his wife on him without any pants was quite distracting. Her large brown doe eyes pierced straight through him- a look on any other day he wouldn't hesitant to challenge.

But today was different. Much was at stake and he was walking a thin line...a line he was worried of crossing.

"I'm worried about you staying the night." He got the words out fast, hoping saying them out loud still made as much sense as they did inside his head. "I can't get to you if something happens. I can't protect you. What if some estranged husband finds out where this place is? Or what if someone recognizes you and calls someone? You're going with no security...no bodyguard...and I obviously can't go with you."

Fitz's voice was now louder than he intended and Olivia by now had withdrawn, sitting next to him on the sofa instead of on his lap. He could see her deep in thought and now that everything was out in the open he felt raw- almost as if a wound had been exposed for the first time.

His heart felt heavy and without thinking he stood and picked up his glass heading back to the kitchen. He needed one more drink before going to bed and he didn't hesitate pouring himself another glass. Two large swallows later, the liquid oozed down his throat, the slow burn exactly what he desired. Olivia remained on the sofa and he suddenly needed space - needed to clear his mind and make certain his worries were justified.

"It's late...I'm heading to bed."

Fitz returned back to the sofa for a brief moment, long enough to bend over the back of the couch and kiss Olivia goodnight on the neck. She was quick to wrap her arm around him holding him firmly in place. He kept his face pressed against her skin and continued kissing her neck gently. Olivia eventually turned around on the sofa and kneeled so she was somewhat eye level to him.

"I love you...do you know that?"

Olivia closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chin. It was true. She loved this man more than she ever thought possible. There were moments, like this, when her love for him simply and honestly overwhelmed her in every way.

"I love you," Fitz replied, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I just want you safe, baby."

He spoke low, his lips pressed against her forehead and stared off into space at nothing in particular across the room. The glasses of wine eventually went straight to Olivia's head leaving a desire for Fitz in the pit of her stomach. Hearing him profess his worry about her ultimate safety triggered so much inside she couldn't process her emotions fast enough.

She wanted him. She needed him. And everything deep within craved Fitzgerald Grant in every way that mattered.

"Take me upstairs."

Olivia eyed him evenly making certain her words were not misunderstood. Within seconds, Fitz obliged picking her up and heading up the steps. He walked slowly staring at her the entire time, mentally thinking about all the positions he was going to fuck her in.

A mixture of bourbon and wine radiated between them- making them each more aggressive and needy than normal. Olivia kissed her husband everywhere her mouth could reach hoping in some way she could take all his fears away.

It was an erotic moment walking slowly up each step one by one- something Fitz wouldn't forget anytime soon. Olivia thrusted against him over and over again, pushing herself harder into his body. By the time Fitz reached their bedroom they were in a full on french kiss, their tongues not holding back in any way.

Olivia could taste the liquor - somewhat craving it in the most unhealthy manner. By the time they reached the bed, she was on her knees pushing his pajama bottoms down with both hands. Her tongue was lavish, coating his balls completely before she took him fully in her mouth.

The sensation was overwhelming leaving Fitz no choice but to lay back and accept Olivia having her way with him. Her small stature huddled over his shaft, sucking him continuously and without shame. Somehow Fitz regained his bearings lifting his body up to get a better view.

She was beautiful in her oversized t-shirt and knowing what awaited him underneath left him growing harder and harder by the second. He reached for her hair twisting his fingers aggressively throughout her long strands.

Olivia's scalp tingled from his grip and before she could process what happened, her mouth released as her body was placed flat, stomach faced down on the bed. Her shirt was thrown on the floor in seconds and Fitz ripped her thong into shreds entering her from behind.

Her body instantly succumbed to his touch and she buried her face into a nearby pillow grabbing the sheets around her for dear life. Fitz prepped her body slow moving his dick up and down her slit until her legs were a position to his liking. His precum was heavy and Olivia felt his cock place pressure in an area that took her completely off guard and off balance.

The penetration was brief...skilled...and before she could get used to the feeling, Fitz was now inside her pussy kissing her lower back with an opened mouth as he eased deeper and deeper inside. By now the wine was taking effect leaving Olivia's mind slightly unstable.

Fitz talked openly while fucking her, gripping her breasts with both hands. She had no idea how they progressed into this state of love making and experiencing this side of Fitz left her feeling exposed in every way imaginable. He spoke of their life together- how his desires had intensified since meeting her and how he would never- ever- love another the way he loved her.

Olivia had difficulty focusing and just as her eyes grew some sort of focus, Fitz pulled out, turning her over to face him. She expected him to enter but he remained in place, staring down at her in the most seductive manner. They remained like this for a while until he suddenly pulled her from around the hips sliding his body down the bed.

His mouth was immediately at her pussy and pure instinct kicked in. Olivia's legs hinged forward and were instantly met with a firm grip. She found the pressure so arousing all focus she once had disappeared leaving her mind in disarray. Fitz was relentless, almost savage and her eyes kept snapping shut while her grip around the edge of the bed became like a life preserve.

Incoherent words flew from Olivia's mouth - whispers of mercy and need. The suction on her clit was too intense eventually bringing that familiar warmth her body seemed to crave.

 ** _"Fitz...I can't..."_** She panted again and again, softly begging for reprieve.

The moment his mouth surrendered, his dick was inside her, while tucking his head in the crook of her neck. Olivia could feel her own moisture all over his face and the love she felt for her husband washed with no warning.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. "And I can't wait to have our baby inside of me. Maybe it's time we start trying."

Fitz's thrusts stilled and his head rose somewhat taken back. He propped his elbows on either side of her head and simply stared in awe for some time.

"You've just made me the happiest man."

His words were barely audible and Olivia caressed his face once more before bringing him closer for a kiss. Their trance was suddenly broken and without hesitation Fitz lifted her leg from behind the knee allowing him to slip even farther within.

Olivia gasped in response, her toes curling from the sensation. Fitz was deep- so deep his cock touched her womb triggering visions of their future that flashed right before his very eyes...

* * *

For the first time in Olivia Pope-Grant's life she welcomed straight black coffee. Fitz also poured himself a cup and sat across from Olivia at their kitchen island. It was early and neither of them honestly wanted to leave the bed this morning.

They were each dressed for work and Olivia sipped from her morning cup while admiring the words _Grant Architecture Firm_ written alongside the top right corner of his polo. The silence between them continued for a while as they each tried to get their mind straight. Visions of their late night were hard to forget leaving both Fitz and Olivia deep in thought for most of their time.

"I need to get going," Olivia finally stated, forcing herself to get up.

"I'll take care of Huds," Fitz replied, following her lead.

They each poured out their cups and Fitz began to place his essentials in his pockets while Olivia grabbed her purse and called for Hudson to join them. Huds barked loudly as he always did when they were about to leave and before Fitz walked him to his special place out back, he licked both of them continually goodbye.

Once Hudson was securely out back, Fitz returned to the kitchen and opened the front door for Olivia. She watched as he pressed their alarm, eventually locking the front door. They walked hand in hand towards her car while Fitz kissed the top of her head several times.

The weather couldn't have been more perfect and when they finally arrived in their driveway Olivia unlocked her door and threw her purse inside. She turned to face Fitz one last time before they bid each other farewell to begin their day. He was leaned against her car, his arms eager to wrap her up once more.

"Let me know when you arrive."

His voice was serious and Olivia nodded her head in response. Their embrace was long and Fitz couldn't help himself. He needed to say his piece even though all had been worked out the night before.

"Thank you for not staying the night. I really mean that. I know you coming back wasn't what you originally planned-"

"Don't thank me," Olivia interjected, facing him with a determined grin. "I'm just glad we were able to compromise."

"Let me know when you get there. And when you leave. We'll be here waiting for you."

The words _we'll be here_ lingered heavily in the air and it wasn't long before Olivia's arms were around Fitz's neck squeezing him tight.

That was the real reason why she wasn't staying the night at the shelter. She had a husband...a husband she wanted a family with. Fitz was right, her staying the night _**wasn't**_ safe and even though it truly would help prepare her for this role it wasn't in her families best interest.

And she simply couldn't _ever_ lose sight of that.

"I will," Olivia finally confirmed, kissing Fitz on the lips goodbye.

He waited until she was securely in before shutting the door closed. She watched him in her rear view mirror walk to his truck, the letters _III_ on his license plate glistening in the morning sunlight.

It wasn't long before both their engines roared and once Olivia pulled the gear into reverse and that made the situation feel all the more real. They both pulled away slow, each of them looking back and forth at the other from time to time. Fitz eventually rolled his window down and by the time Olivia shifted back into drive, he was stopped parallel next to her car.

His smile was infectious and Olivia leaned her head back against her leather seat taking him in. She blindly reached for her sunglasses in her bag needing help to cover the emotions she was feeling. Fitz was hunched over against his steering wheel, one hand resting on top. Neither spoke at first until Fitz mouthed the words _I love you_ from across the way.

Olivia smiled and slowly slid her sunglasses on, purposely hiding her glassy eyes. The exchange between them was so honest and endearing- it was another reminder of just how special their love is.

Fitz waited as she made her way down the long street with his truck a few feet behind. They remained like this for some time and once she was comfortable, Olivia opened her sunroof and fumbled with her playlist until she found the perfect song.

The words were exactly what was in her heart and she turned it loud singing to her hearts content. She watched Fitz in her rear view mirror ever so often, his face stoic and handsome as ever. Just as the song was about to end a text came through showing up on her dash. She read the words, " _Round 2 tonight"_ and smirked holding her hand up through the open space in the ceiling waving to Fitz behind her.

He soon exited the highway while Olivia continued driving down the interstate. She hit a button so the song repeated and didn't hesitate turning the volume up even higher. The regret she had about not giving her all towards her role faded and she knew in heart not staying the night at the shelter was the right decision for her.

And their future family.

The text from Fitz stayed displayed for Olivia to see and she purposely left the message as is, not bothering to reply until she reached her destination. She read the words again and again, replaying their time together in her head the night before. The deeper in thought she became the more the words through the speakers had meaning. This was her truth. Her life. It was important she kept things in its proper perspective. Because loving Fitz was who she was.

And seeing their unborn children through his eyes was a constant reminder of who she wanted to become...

* * *

 _A/N: The song Olivia was listening to in her car: Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor featuring John Legend_

 _I found myself dreaming_

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

 _I woke up in tears_

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

 _So I'm gonna love you_

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets _Let's take our time_

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

 _I'm gonna love you_

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Pity Party

Olivia sat across from her long time friend and ignored her stare. They were in between takes and trying to enjoy the sunshine before heading back on set. The fall weather was perfect and Olivia was grateful at least something was working out in their favor- because nothing else seemed to.

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Samantha chirped, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Then don't," Olivia clipped back, refusing to allow her friends opinion to sway her in any way.

The film was projected to wrap within the next month and Olivia could not have been more ready. The role itself was emotionally and physically grueling and Samantha knew better than anyone the stress it was causing.

"He's so threatened, Liv. You're not only his co-star but his boss. Just give him what he wants-"

" _ **Stop**_!" Olivia interrupted, cutting Sam off. "You have no idea what you're talking about AND I'm not discussing this here. If he walks out, he walks out-"

" _YOU CANNOT REDO THOSE SCENES, OLIVIA_! I won't watch you have to relive this again. This movie is sucking you dry. I know it. Fitz knows it. And _YOU_ know it."

" _THIS IS WHAT I KNOW_ ," Olivia shouted back, standing to her feet and grabbing her things in front of her. "He's not getting a penny more! And not because he doesn't deserve it! Because there's _NO MONEY TO GIVE! NOW. DROP. IT!"_

Her words were dead serious and Samantha knew from her mannerisms this cut way deeper than Olivia was leading on. The male lead in this movie was having a full blown Hollywood hissy-fit by demanding more money leaving everyone scrambling...especially Mason and Des.

Olivia left Samantha and returned back to set, ignoring the stares from several crew members who overheard their raised voices. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to cave in to them, instead heading straight to both brothers.

"We're not budging," Olivia affirmed, crossing her arms. "And we're not reshooting. That's not an option. We'll rewrite the ending. I have several ideas...it's just a matter of what we all agree with."

Both Des and Mason gave Olivia their undivided attention, their faces both stoic and serious. The moment she was done explaining, she honestly expected some hesitation considering the fact what she was suggested could be viewed as production suicide. But to her surprise, they were actually open to hearing the rest of her ideas.

"So do we release him from his contract?" Mason was first to speak and Olivia watched as he took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead in what appeared to be a nervous habit of some kind.

"Yes. With the stipulation he gets paid for his services thus far. As long as we get to use the scenes you've archived. We don't need him for the end. _Trust me_."

"If you're serious about a rewrite Liv- we need to get busy- as in the three of us need to hash this out. This will not be easy."

"Nothing about this movie has been easy," Olivia chimed in, making certain her point was understood. "And I agree, there's no time to waste. If he walks- there's our answer. We have a solid movie so far...we can make this work."

Olivia spoke firmly, trying to convince herself more than anyone. Every day was a new obstacle and although this one surprised her the most, she refused to allow all their hard work be taken for granted. Most of the cast was making far less than the average actor, not to mention Olivia herself. Deep down she believed in this movie and its message and that was the only thing that consistently kept her going all these weeks.

Des was first to solidify their verbal agreement by throwing up air jabs continuously into the air. He often did this in between serious takes...it was his way of letting the world know he felt invincible. Olivia had become quite used to the gesture and smiled before leaving the two brothers alone. There was still time before her next scene and she wanted to touch base with Fitz.

Once she made her way back outside, she retrieved her cell from her bag and pressed a button, dialing her husband. His deep voice eagerly greeted her and simply hearing him on the other end of the line instantly made so much in her life better.

"Hey, baby..."

Olivia smiled even though Fitz couldn't see her, walking imaginary circles back and forth. She heard rustling in the background and she imagined him moving through the job site, trying to get to a more private area so he could talk freely. The image alone left her grinning while she eventually explained the reason behind the phone call.

"I have something I need to run by you...would you mind if Des and Mason worked in our home for a few days? We may need to rewrite the script and before I offer, I wanted to check with y-."

" _Rewrite the script_!" Fitz interjected, not meaning to cut Olivia off." She paused and slowly inhaled before answering his question.

"Yeah...maybe. A strong maybe," she decided to admit. Deep down she knew men exactly like her co-star. She even lived with one for a short period of time.

Silence filled the line until Fitz eventually responded, easing her mind once and for all.

"Of course I wouldn't mind...I mean whatever you need, just tell me."

"We'd be working some long hours," Olivia replied, trying to be as upfront and honest as possible. "But we have the space and we need a place with no interruptions."

Olivia paused and darted her attention to Des who appeared to be ready. He briefly signaled and then realized Olivia was on the phone. She held up one finger indicating she just needed a few more minutes. Once he disappeared, she focused back to the conversation.

"It would be a change...I mean I know _I've_ gotten used to it being just the three of us."

She sensed Fitz smiling and visions of her, Fitz and Hudson soon entered her mind. It was true. They had created quite an impressive bubble since they moved to Jersey. They had a good life and it was important to her they both protected it at all costs.

"I mean it when I say whatever you need. I'm good with this. Really. And you're right...our home would be a good place for you all to work. I'm just sorry to hear a rewrite is needed in the first place. You guys can't seem to catch a break."

Olivia tried her best not to focus on his last comment.

"I need to get going...thank you, Fitz. I'll offer our place once I know for sure. I don't know if they'll agree but it's nice having options. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too," Fitz confirmed. "See you tonight..."

* * *

Maya's voice boomed through Olivia's speakers as she zoomed down the highway heading home. They wrapped early that afternoon and she looked forward to arriving before Fitz...something that typically never happened.

Her mother was worked up over the news of her costars behavior and Olivia couldn't help but interrupt her mother, wanting to make certain she understood the bigger picture.

"We've all agreed on the rewrite, Mother. This was not an _OLIVIA_ decision. This decision was made by everyone. And it may or may not even happen-"

"We both know his type, Olivia. This is the problem with amateurs. They have ridiculous expectations- they expect the world given to them- as if they've earned it all without ever knowing the real meaning of sacrifice. He probably thinks you're making a seven figure salary.

Olivia's laugh was loud and rang all throughout her vehicle causing her mother to stop speaking altogether. The idea that she was making ANY money off this movie was comical but she did see Maya's point. Her costar was virtually an unknown who obviously was a bad hire. Unfortunately, she knew his type all too well which was honestly the biggest reason she wanted to wash her hands of him altogether.

Maya continued talking - sharing all the reasons she felt a rewrite was a bad move. The more her mother spoke, the more her mind began to drift. Maybe she was right...maybe they should've settled. Once word of his departure reached the public, negative publicity was bound to surface.

"I'll call you later, Mom."

Olivia was now minutes away from her street and needed to end the call. Nothing productive was coming from the conversation so there was no point with dragging it out any more. Her mind was made up and nothing was going to change it.

A few minutes passed when Olivia made her way towards their front gate. She pressed a button on the dashboard of her car and patiently waited for the iron gate to open. It was then, her phone chimed and she lifted her cell, reading the following text message on her screen:

Lewis has agreed to terminate him contract. Let's move forward with the rewrite.

Olivia stared at her phone for quite some time, reading the words over and over again. Even though she knew in her heart this was likely going to happen, it was still difficult reading it. She had no choice but to take this personally. All eyes were on this movie and whether she liked it or not, many would see this as being a reflection of her leadership.

Hudson's bark suddenly was heard in the distance and that's what eventually snapped her out of her thoughts. She slowly entered up the driveway and parked but remained inside her car. Thoughts of her ex entered her mind out of nowhere and before she could process what was happening, her mind was thinking of specific memories that happened years ago. Olivia went from feeling defeated to feeling angry to feeling sad in record time, anxiety rising as each second passed.

Tears once again began to prick the corners of her eye which only made her more upset. Without warning, a few tears turned into a full blown gush of emotions as Olivia began sobbing uncontrollably.

She placed her head against the steering wheel and cried until there were no more tears to shed...

* * *

Fitz pulled into the driveway of their home just after six that evening. He was pleasantly surprised to see Olivia's car in the driveway and wasted no time parking his truck. Several steps later he was up the stairs and unlocked the door to a waiting Hudson who happily greeted him at the door.

No lights in the home were on and Fitz looked around trying to figure out if Olivia was indeed home at all. Hudson was inside which meant someone let him in. Several scenarios entered his mind while he tended to Hudson who wouldn't stop turning circles in the center of the kitchen.

After he emptied his pockets he gave Huds a few treats before un-tucking his work shirt from his pants. He was in desperate need of a shower and wondering if Olivia was upstairs. Before he left the kitchen he checked his cell only to find he had no missed calls or messages.

His work boots thudded loudly against the wood as Fitz climbed each step heading upstairs. No lights seemed to be on in their bedroom which only made him feel more confused. It wasn't until he opened the door he saw Olivia curled up on her side of the bed. A bottle of wine was on the nightstand, accompanied by a huge mound of tissues.

It didn't take much for Fitz to realize what was happening. He quietly began to undress and purposely left the lights off, heading straight to the spare bathroom down the hall. Less than ten minutes later he was showered and dressed, wearing only pajama bottoms.

He decided after much thought to let Olivia be, hoping sleep would help her feel better. After all his belongings were placed in their proper location, he walked back through the bedroom and heard Olivia stir for the very first time. Her movement made him stop mid step and quickly made the decision to slip underneath the covers.

His wife jolted up in bed and he watched her head whip around to the clock that rested next to the wine. It was nearly 6:30 and obviously later than Olivia expected.

"Fitz...I'm sorry! I was going to make us dinner. I thought I set an alarm...I just needed to rest my eyes."

Her voice was groggy and like a magnet, for her petite frame curled against his body. She was warm and incredibly sexy wearing an oversized _Grant Architecture Firm_ shirt with lace panties underneath.

"Don't apologize...I can cook dinner." He paused before continuing, making certain he chose his words carefully. "You wanna talk?"

His question made Olivia sit up, her back now flesh against the headboard. Her eyes were closed and Fitz was certain she wouldn't open up just yet. When she finally responded, her words surprised him, taking him slightly off guard.

"I decided to have a pity party in my honor tonight. You're welcome to join me."

Fitz too, sat up in bed, resting on his elbows, waiting for Olivia to continue. She looked exhausted and he could tell she had been crying. Her words were so sincere, he wanted to respond with some witty humor but chose not to, instead waiting for her to explain.

"We're doing a rewrite," Olivia eventually began, not looking at Fitz directly when she spoke. "Lewis left. I knew it was going to happen- I was literally expecting him to leave-"

She abruptly stopped talking and Fitz watched as she closed her eyes. That was his cue to sit up and grab Olivia, placing her legs on either side of his waist so she straddled him. Once she was comfortable, she buried her face against his skin, allowing his body to shield her from the rest of the world.

"This movie is going to be a failure. And then I couldn't stop thinking about my ex."

Fitz was grateful Olivia couldn't see his face because her revelation left him stunned. She continued to babble, some of her words incoherent and Fitz tried to piece it all together. From what he could gather, she was battling a mixture of emotions, most centering around her fear of the movie not being a success.

"Who hired him, Liv? Help me understand...I thought you had a huge say in the casting process."

" _He's perfect for the role!_ " Olivia scoffed, apparently upset with Fitz's question. She was now leaning back on his lap, looking at him evenly. "That's why we picked him."

"Don't get upset, Livvie- I'm just asking." His voice was calm and he also leaned back mirroring Olivia while resting his arms on the bed.

"He's literally an unknown...this is his first major role. Yet his ego..."

Olivia didn't finish her sentence and Fitz tried to remember all the details she shared about her ex. He hated all this was triggering such bad memories and he suddenly understood why Olivia was so quick to send Lewis on his way.

"Even with a rewrite, you're still going to have to deal with him at some point. The movie will need to be promoted- with _ALL_ of you. Will you be okay with that? I mean, maybe you should think about recasting the role...reshooting what you need."

Olivia shook her head and remained silent giving Fitz the distinct feeling that particular suggestion was not well received.

"I'm not helping am I?"

His question was honest and Olivia's heart warmed.

"There's one thing I've learned today," she began. Her entire body was soon relaxing and she sat up wrapping her legs underneath her tiny frame.

"And what's that?" Fitz asked, his crooked smile slowly spreading from ear to ear.

"You make everything better...so yes...you are helping. But I need to dwell in this pity party of mine for a few more hours. At least through dinner."

Fitz semi chuckled and nodded his head, giving in to Olivia's request. She had a lot to process and there was no doubt she was under much stress. He just wished he could fully understand her thinking. But if she needed a pity party, he by no means would stand in her way. After all, we were all entitled to having one.

"Let's order in...come downstairs with me. Huds is lonely."

Olivia watched as Fitz was first to stand and extend his hand to his wife. She soon joined him and grabbed her bottle of wine, making it clear she had every intention of finishing it off with dinner. Fitz patted her bottom and lovingly winked in her direction before leading her back downstairs.

He began to turn a few lights on one by one while Olivia gave her attention to Hudson who once again jumped around in circles, happy to have both his humans together. Olivia set the bottle of wine on the island and opened a nearby drawer. She shuffled through the menus for a while before finally picking one and handing it to Fitz.

She smiled when he picked up the phone and ordered exactly what she wanted without her having to say a word. It was one of the many perks of marriage and something she honestly found to be a blessing about their relationship.

By the time Fitz finished placing the order, Olivia was seated on the sofa draping their favorite blanket over her legs. Hudson was by her feet and seeing them together suddenly gave him an idea. He returned his cell to the counter and grabbed two spoons and headed straight for the freezer. Without hesitation, he grabbed a gallon of ice cream and opened the top.

Olivia's eyes widened when he entered the living room. Fitz proudly joined her on the sofa and handed her a spoon, placing the gallon directly in between them.

"For your pity party."

His eyes twinkled when he spoke leaving butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It was such a loving gesture and exactly what she needed. Olivia appreciated the extra care he was showing her that night. It was just another example of how deliberate Fitz was when it came to her well being. She had so much on her mind lately and tonight of all nights was a time she just needed to be.

The type of ice cream didn't go unnoticed and she couldn't help but comment.

"Rocky Road...yup...that's fitting."

Fitz smiled and dumped his spoon directly in the middle, scooping out a large chuck and placing it directly into his mouth.

"I thought so, too, Fitz replied, his words muffled from the huge mouthful of ice cream sloshing around inside his mouth.

Olivia laughed at his dorkiness and decided to join in, eventually dumping her own spoon in the center. She was hungrier than expected and the second she swallowed the decadent substance, she closed her eyes to savor the unbelievable taste.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my **_entire_** life," she exaggerated, dipping another spoonful inside. "Isn't it good?"

"It's good, baby, Fitz agreed, quickly adding more of his opinion. "But it's not my favorite thing I've ever eaten. _You are."_

Olivia's spoon froze midair and her mouth gaped open stunned by the vulgar comment. For reasons she couldn't explain it turned her on more than it should have and she felt her cheeks instantly blushing. Fitz suddenly leaned over and smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. He seemed overly content with his choice of words and especially with her reaction.

"I love you and I meant very word," he whispered, kissing her lips once more.

"Fitzgerald Grant, you are _rotten_!" Olivia teased, kissing him back with a toothy grin. Fitz adored seeing her so carefree and he lovingly nuzzled her nose before responding.

"To the core..."


	58. Chapter 57

_Chapter 57: Wake Up Call_

 _"I know this transformation is painful, but you're not falling apart; you're just falling into something different, with a new capacity to be beautiful."_

 _~W.C. Hannan_

The last minute party seemed to be appreciated most by the cast and Olivia was thankful she decided to host the event. It felt good wrapping up the movie in this manner as it was definitely an experience she would soon never forget. It was late in the evening and although tired, she tried to remain upbeat, engaging in conversation the best she could.

"What are your plans now?" Mason inquired, his speech was slow and his eyes were glossy. He appeared somewhat tipsy and Olivia took a drink of her wine before giving him an answer.

"I honestly have no clue," she admitted, taking yet another drink. "I'm meeting with Mitch later this week. There's a script he wants me to read- a romantic comedy. He seems to think a change of pace would be good for me."

Rus eventually joined them, followed by Samantha who also appeared to be slightly intoxicated. This movie seemed to take a toll on everyone and indulging in alcohol now that it was over appeared to be the best solution.

"Thanks for organizing this, Liv," Rus chimed in. "Everyone's having a great time. The open bar was a nice touch."

Olivia looked around and took another drink surveying the amount of people mingling. Thanks to her notoriety, she was able to book a private room in the heart of Manhattan for the cast and crew to come together. The space was small but quaint and Rus was right...everyone appeared to be really enjoying themselves.

"It's well deserved," Olivia confirmed. "And the least I could do. We _all_ worked hard...some more than others."

Olivia smiled a teasing grin directed specifically at Samantha which made her friend laugh. It was true, Sam had a small role in the movie but visited the set nearly every day offering advice when given the opportunity. Her presence was often a good distraction for Olivia and deep down she knew her friend had the best intention.

"Hey, we're a packaged deal," Samantha replied, matter of factly. "You need to let Mitchell know my schedule for your next movie."

Olivia smiled at her friends comment knowing she was beyond serious. It was true, they were a packaged deal and she was just grateful she had someone in her corner, someone who loved her unconditionally.

Her phone buzzed and she excused herself, taking her cell out of her purse. It was Fitz, just as she suspected, and she looked for a quiet place to answer the call.

"I was just about to call you," she smiled into the receiver. It was getting late and knew Fitz would be checking on her soon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, baby. I just got in myself. How's it going? Is everyone having a good time?"

"I think so," Olivia replied, looking around the room once more.

There were people everywhere and she decided to move farther away, towards a wall near the exit for even more privacy. For the next few minutes, she chatted with her husband about the dynamics of the evening so far. Fitz also shared about his day and once again apologized for not being able to join her.

The Grant Architectural Firm was keeping Fitz quite busy these days. A new section of the property was beginning the initial stages of development which meant longer hours for Fitz. Olivia understood what transitions like this one meant to his company and wanted to offer as much support as possible.

"Stop apologizing," she insisted, eventually drinking the last bit of wine in her glass. "This really was low key and spur of the moment. Besides, I'll be leaving in about an hour."

Fitz was quiet on the other end for a moment but once she heard his reply she smiled at his words. It felt comforting knowing she had someone that missed her presence.

"We'll be here, waiting..."

* * *

Nearly half the crew invited began bidding their goodbyes and Olivia decided to stop by the ladies room before leaving herself. She was beginning to not feel well and attributed her symptoms to drinking too much wine. Once she got inside the restroom, a dull cramping developed in her abdomen and she leaned against the wall trying her best to rub it away. It was a shitty time to begin her menstrual cycle but served as her final cue that it was time to leave.

Once she finished washing her hands, she said found Rus and Mason and gave them each a hug goodbye. Samantha eventually joined her after also deciding to leave and the two woman began making their way to the nearby parking garage. The cramping began to intensify and as soon as she found her car, she hugged Sam goodbye and slipped in, hoping her pain would eventually subside.

Olivia stared at the steering wheel and tried to remember the last time she was actually on her period. For the past few years the Depo-Provera shot she had been on caused at most occasional spotting. It had been a long time since she dealt with a true menstrual cycle and she tried to make herself comfortable for the next few minutes as best she could. Her mind began spinning she couldn't help but think about a recent conversation had with Fitz.

The moment she decided she wanted to begin a family, she stopped her birth control regimen altogether. Since that conversation happened she avoided following up with her doctor. Regret soon took over and she wished she would've inquired more about the effects of stopping cold turkey.

It was likely her body was simply adjusting to _not_ being on birth control for the first time. Maybe this was all normal but unfortunately Olivia had no idea. When she finally started her car, she decided to call her mother and get the name of her long time doctor. The last time they met for lunch, she vaguely remembered Maya mentioning them expanding their practice to a another location.

As soon as her mother answered the call, she regretted calling her altogether. It was late and Maya answered the phone worried from the get go.

"Mother, stop being dramatic...I'm not going to the ER. I'm just cramping."

Maya continued to lecture her daughter, bringing up the fact she never took care of herself the way she felt she needed to. Olivia half listened and tried to decide if she was going to keep this from Fitz. He would no doubt worry and she didn't want to alarm him. To some extent her mother was right- she neglected seeing her gynecologist on a regular basis. In most cases she couldn't spare the time and now that she decided to get off birth control altogether she had every intention of finding a new doctor closer to home. Unfortunately, she just never got around to actually looking into it.

"I just sent you his information," Maya confirmed in between yawns. "They added a new location, remember I told you it's in Jersey. I'll call them in the morning and see if they can get you seen first thing."

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried her best to remain calm. The cramps were being to intensify and she really just wanted to get off the phone and back to Fitz.

"Mom, I believe I can call them myself and make my own appointment, but thanks anyway. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

She ended the call and was now on the highway going slightly above the speed limit. This night was certainly not ending like she expected and as her cramps worsened, she blindly reached inside her purse searching for some aspirin. To her relief she found some ibuprofen and grabbed her nearby water bottle hoping the medication helped.

The remainder of the drive was long and Olivia sat in silence allowing a few worse case scenarios to play out in her mind. She regretted not taking better care of herself and deep down knew her mother was right. The moment she made the decision to start a family, she should've made an appointment.

As soon as these thoughts entered her mind, the realization of how much she had to drink that night came barreling through her conscious causing her to become nauseous. Tears sprang her eyes and self loathing was quick to set in. She had been so busy with her career and this movie, she made no attempt to take care of her body and that's what began to hurt the most.

By the time Olivia reached home, the pain had dulled and she slowly got out of her car, trying to determine exactly how she was feeling. She heard Fitz open the front door and before she could reach the steps, Hudson was at her feet jumping in circles. It was hard to avoid Fitz's stare and the closer she reached him, the somber his face grew.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked, opening the door so she could enter.

Olivia knew she more than likely didn't look her best which it made all the more difficult to lie.

"I'm not feeling well."

That was all she offered Fitz while trying her best to steady her voice. She set her bag on the kitchen counter and walked straight upstairs, not offering anymore information. Her lack of physical contact didn't go unnoticed, which only made Fitz more concerned. His footsteps echoed behind her upstairs and she didn't bother telling him not to follow. Her husband was clearly worried and she knew there was no way she could avoid him much longer.

When she reached their bedroom, Olivia headed straight for the shower and turned the water on hot. Fitz watched as she undressed in front of him and waited for the right timing to confront his wife. Something was definitely up and the longer she was quiet the more worried he became.

"I don't want to keep asking you what's wrong, Liv because that's not how we work. You know that."

Olivia stilled in place and finally made eye contact with Fitz. His face was filled with concern and seeing first hand hurt more than the pain in her abdomen. He was dressed in his nightly pajama bottoms and favorite St. Louis baseball shirt. Her instinct was to go to him and despite being completely naked she eventually did just that.

The moment her body met his Olivia broke, allowing all her pent up fears out. She sobbed in his arms and finally began to open up about how she was feeling, her worries and what she planned to do about it in the morning.

"Did you start your period?" Fitz asked, trying to make sense of her explanation.

"No."

She shook her head firmly and tried to get out of Fitz's grip. He eyed her steadily and knew his wife well, not allowing her fears to push him away.

"I'm just cramping," she eventually continued. "But I don't feel well...it could just be all the wine. I had at least three glasses tonight."

Fitz appreciated the honesty and finally released Olivia allowing her to shower. It was something she obviously wanted and hoped the warm water did her some good. She didn't look well and he tried to make sense of what she was sharing with him when it suddenly became clear.

He waited until she was out of the shower and dressed before finally confronting his wife. Olivia was now under the covers and in bed, her small stature curled up in a manner he hadn't witnessed very often. She looked helpless and upset and he hated seeing her this way.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" It had to be asked.

Olivia turned on her back and fully faced Fitz, unable to hold the tears in. This let him know for certain this thought had already crossed her mind.

"I don't think so," she finally replied in between more tears. "But if I am, my cramping can't be good. And neither is all the alcohol I've consumed this past week."

Fitz could hardly make out some of her words due to the amount of sobbing, which in turn made his heart ache more.

"You have a real winner here for a wife-"

 _ **"Olivia!"**_ Fitz interjected his voice stern and highly agitated. He literally sat in shock uncertain of how to respond.

Olivia rolled back to her previous position, purposely avoiding Fitz's stare. Her actions only made him more upset and he decided not to push the issue suddenly needing space. He only remembered one other time in their relationship he felt this way and remembering this tidbit of information this didn't seem to help matters. Her comments were ridiculous in his opinion and he was nearly halfway out the door when a thought struck him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Is this because of me?" He blurted.

Olivia wiped her eyes and watched the man she loved lean against the doorway. He looked sad and desperate and she had no choice but to take some the responsibility for all of this. His question made zero sense to her and she didn't know how to respond.

"What do you mean, Fitz? I don't understand."

The softness in her voice was simply too much for him and without thinking he was kneeling at her bedside, taking her hands into his.

"Do you think I would blame you if you ever miscarried? Because I wouldn't _ever_ do that. Please tell me you know me better than that."

Hearing his plea made Olivia feel even worse and she involuntarily reached for Fitz pulling him in bed with her. Overall, her cramping had stopped but she still didn't feel well. Whatever was happening between them had to come to an end because it was doing neither of them any good.

Fitz was now laying next to her while Olivia slowly repositioned herself. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes wishing with all her heart their night had ended differently. The movie she worked so hard to finish was now complete- that in itself was reason to celebrate. Instead they were arguing about something she had no idea was even true.

Both remained quiet for some time and all Olivia could do was replay Fitz's question over and over again in her mind. He deserved an answer and when she was finally ready, she responded, being as honest with him as possible.

"I would blame myself." It was the truth, plain and simple.

Olivia sat up in bed and tucked her legs underneath her body so she could face him once again.

"I laid in this bed and told you I was ready to start a family. And then after that I went right back to my job, not giving what I said a second thought. I haven't seen a doctor nor have I stopped drinking alcohol. In fact, I think I've consumed more wine this past week than I have in the past month. So yeah...I would blame myself. And you would have ever right to blame me too."

Fitz stared at his wife for some time unable to formulate any words in respond. What she said made complete sense and he couldn't help but also feel as if he had to take some responsibility.

"My mom sent me the number to her doctor's new office," Olivia finally continued. "They've expanded and the new location isn't too far from here. I'm going to call them tomorrow and make an appointment."

"I'll come with you," Fitz replied, making certain his wife knew it wasn't up for debate...

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning to a tray on her nightstand. On top was a bowl of fresh fruit, her favorite bagel and a large glass of orange juice. Fitz was nowhere in sight and the second she sat up in bed, she felt a rush of fluid in between her legs. It was a familiar sensation she hadn't felt in quite some time but one she sincerely welcomed.

The start of her menstrual cycle was bittersweet and as she made her way to the restroom she couldn't stop thanking God for this second chance. Last night was the wake up call she needed and it was now up to her on how she handled things from here. She grabbed an old unopened box of tampons she kept for emergencies underneath the cabinet and smiled at the sign taped on her side of the mirror.

 _No more skipping breakfast._

Olivia grabbed the note and read it a few times, thinking about the tray next to her bed. It was just like Fitz to do something like this. And it only made her love for him grow.

She decided to take another quick shower before getting ready for the day. Her mother's voice stayed in her head for most of the morning and she knew she needed to give her a call. Unfortunately, her cramps had returned and by the time she was out of the shower she just wanted to return back to bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Fitz was standing near the doorway and his presence was exactly what she needed.

"I feel like crap," she honestly replied. "Now I remember why I chose the shot over the pill...I haven't experienced this feeling in years."

Fitz eyed the open box of tampons on the sink and connected the dots. This was a first in their relationship and he hoped she was still serious about making a doctor's appointment.

"Maya called...she's worried about you."

Fitz watched as she applied lotion to her body and refrained from touching her, despite desperately wanting to.

"I'll call her back later. Thank you for breakfast. And for the note."

She was now dressed in black yoga pants with an oversized t-shirt not having the desire to wear anything more form fitting.

"I have some work to do," he announced in reply.

He felt a mixture of emotions knowing Olivia started her period but didn't think it best to share them. Instead, he followed her back into their bedroom and watched her get comfortable. She sat on the bed and grabbed the bagel and glass taking a large gulp of juice.

"I'll be in the study if you need me."

Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia before snagging a piece of her bagel in his mouth. She smiled at the gesture and followed with her own bite, eventually setting the glass down and reaching for her cell in the process. A missed call from her mother flashed on her screen but she ignored it, going straight to her email. Just as promised, Maya sent her a link and she instantly opened it carefully reading the information provided.

Approximately five minutes later, an appointment was scheduled and Olivia slid off the bed grabbing the small bowl of fruit from the tray. She found Fitz sitting in the study and visions of working long days and nights quickly entered her mind. In the corner of the room sat a huge stack of papers...countless notes written by her or her two business partners.

Mason and Rus had taken Fitz's office over for nearly two weeks rewriting the ending to _The Burning Bed_ until they all three were happy with a unanimous decision. Professionally speaking, the entire project had been difficult from start to finish and now that it was over, she unconsciously felt as if her body was now paying the ultimate price.

Fitz was now staring at her presence, waiting patiently for her to speak. He kept his glasses on and Olivia eyed the papers in his hand hoping she wasn't interrupting.

"I have an appointment at 1:30...that's the earliest I could get in. I can go alone Fitz...I know you have a lot going on at work."

He leaned back in his seat and set the papers down on his desk, eventually crossing his arms at his chest. Olivia walked over to him and sat down on his lap placing a slice of cantaloupe in her mouth. She then reached for a grape and offered it to Fitz who immediately opened wide. His arms were now around Olivia's waist watching her every move.

"I've made arrangements to stay home today- I'd like to join you this afternoon if that's alright."

He spoke while chewing the fruit and Olivia admired his chiseled face. She knew he more than likely he wasn't going to work based on his casual attire but hearing him confirm it made her feel all the more loved.

Olivia nodded and took another bite of fruit, while offering a second grape to Fitz. They sat quietly for some time eating and when the bowl was nearly finished, she stood giving him a kiss on lips. Before she could walk out of his reach, he grabbed her arm gently pulling her back towards him.

"All this happening is a good thing, right?"

He searched her eyes and Olivia was instantly on his lap again, setting the bowl down on his desk. She slowly took his glasses off and placed them down allowing Fitz the opportunity to bury his face against her skin. They embraced for a long time until Olivia was finally able to articulate an honest answer.

"It _is_ a good thing. And I'm glad you're going with me."

She paused and thought some more about last night, incredibly grateful for the conversation they had. Although it was difficult, it needed to be discussed and in her opinion their candor spoke volumes about their marriage.

After some time, Fitz sat back, first to break contact. His heart was full and despite feeling disappointed in knowing she started her period, one thing was never going to change. Olivia's wellbeing would always be his top priority.

"I just want you, Livvie," he finally confessed, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Anything more is bonus..."


	59. Chapter 58

_A/N: Posting this now because of the busy holiday weekend. I hope you enjoy this early update. Special thank you to Diana for making the edit to accompany this chapter :)_

 _Lastly, Happy Thanksgiving! I wish everyone a day filled with love and peace. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 58: A Packaged Deal_

 _"She was a little all over the place, that's for sure. But the good news is, when she loved, she loved big and if she loved you, you knew she loved you. You never had to wonder." ~Unknown_

The large pill sitting on the counter taunted Olivia and she had to administer some self talk before getting the courage to swallow the vitamin. Her new doctor prescribed her some prenatal vitamins and despite their nasty taste she hadn't missed a day yet, trying her best to focus on the positive.

There was a long list of suggestions given at her previous appointment; main thing being - if she wanted to get pregnant she needed to begin taking special care of her body.

It was early Thanksgiving morning and Fitz left just after nine to take care of some last minute errands. She was still enjoying her time off anxiously awaiting to hear from Mason. The movie was in its final stages of being edited and she simply couldn't wait to see it in its entirety.

She was doing her part as producer and preparing the necessary paperwork needed for the upcoming Cannes Film Festival. This was the first step of many, making certain this film received the proper exposure and Olivia had no plans to stop there. An official movie premiere was being organized for late spring and after much discussion it was decided Maya would help Olivia organize the event from start to finish.

The movie itself was a low budget production and Olivia would be grateful just to break even with the money earned from the box office. Word quickly spread about the fact she didn't receive a salary for her role and the media perseverated over the fact her leading male co-star was released from contract before the movie even officially wrapped.

Her voicemail inbox was full and she had no intentions of speaking to anyone in the media until she had a chance to see the movie herself. She believed in its message and knew she personally went to places as an actor she never thought was even possible. This down time could not have been planned better and Olivia tried her best to make the most of it before her next movie project began.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house and Olivia glanced at the clock in the kitchen before standing up. Marisa was right on time and she opened the door for her sister in law welcoming her inside. She looked well and hugged Olivia hello setting her purse down and taking her coat off.

"Where's Hudson?" Marisa quickly inquired looking around for the pup.

Olivia informed her Huds would be spending the next few days with Samantha. Fitz was dropping him off that morning which also explained his absence. It was a tough decision leaving him but they both knew he would be in good hands. Marisa seemed sad about the news but quickly moved on, making small talk about their upcoming trip to Missouri.

"Are you guys all set? I swear my mother cannot stop talking about us all being together this Thanksgiving. She's been baking all week long."

Olivia smiled at the comment and sheepishly admitted her truth.

"I'm actually supposed to be packing now. I'm such a procrastinator...I know it drives your brother crazy."

She paused and cleared her things off the large granite island, shutting her laptop down altogether before continuing.

"We're very excited. It'll be nice to see your parents," she continued. "I know Fitz is ready to spend some time back home."

Marisa sat on a bar stool while Olivia fixed them both something to drink. She invited Marisa over before they left for Missouri for a couple of reasons. They hadn't spend any time together alone in quite a while and she actually missed her company. She also wanted to fish around and see how things were going between her and Rick.

As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Olivia asked about their relationship, hoping she would open up.

"Things are serious," Marisa began, taking a drink. "I'm really glad he's joining us for Thanksgiving. I want Mom and Dad to get to know him more. He's been really preoccupied lately and I can't put my finger on what's going on with him."

Olivia listened intently while she spoke and tried her best to reassure her. Rick seemed genuine and she knew Fitz approved of their dating. She learned it Fitz was reserved about an issue, that typically meant he supported it. He had much respect for Rick as an employee and that was also a very good sign.

It would be interesting having everyone under the same roof. This would be their first official holiday as husband and wife and Olivia was happy she would finally be sharing the spotlight so to speak with someone else in the family. It was no secret Marisa was head over heels for Rick. The shift would no doubt move onto them and their relationship and knowing that made Olivia feel even more at ease.

For the remainder of their visit the focus shifted between her new relationship and on Olivia's upcoming new role. It was a romantic comedy and she was looking forward to the project. Her role would be one of a supporting character and she actually welcomed not being the leading lady. This was her first major movie working with a well respected director in the entertainment industry. Olivia wanted to learn as much as possible and hopefully learn from past mistakes.

Marisa hung on to Olivia's every word and she was so grateful to have someone so supportive in her life. They continued visiting until close to lunch time when Olivia hesitated in ending their time together.

"Your brother will be home soon and I haven't packed a thing."

Her face spoke volumes and Marisa laughed at the over exaggeration.

"I need to get started, Olivia confirmed. "I'm so glad you stopped by...we'll catch up more this week."

Marisa stood and rinsed her glass out in the sink thanking Olivia for the invitation. It felt good to have some girl time and she didn't hesitate in letting Olivia know how much she loved their time together. More conversation followed and despite Marisa having her bag and coat on, the two women continued talking.

They were now outside in the doorway when Olivia caught glimpse of Fitz's work truck turn down the street. It was her cue to say goodbye and Marisa had to comment on Olivia's fast moving actions.

"You better hustle, Liv," Marisa, said semi serious. "See you in St. Louis."

Olivia rushed back inside and headed upstairs straight to their bedroom. Working on broadway had its advantages and she knew first hand what it meant to work under a time constraint. She moved quickly going from drawer to drawer and smiled at how neatly Fitz's side of the suitcase was. His clothes folding skills were impressive and it was comical at how unorganized and messy her side began to look.

Several minutes later, Fitz eventually entered their bedroom and Olivia was already half done. She smiled at her husband and tossed in a pair of knee high boots before properly greeting him. Fitz was beginning to undress when Olivia slid her arms around his neck.

She could tell by his clothing he must've stopped by work on his way back from dropping off Hudson. Most of the crew had been off all week and she wondered if there were a few things he needed to check on since he would be going on vacation soon.

His look was a mixture of admiration and humor instantly letting her know she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I think you're breaking a sweat," Fitz teased kissing her lips hello.

"I am not," she countered rolling her eyes.

"I saw Risa heading out when I pulled up. You two have a good visit?"

Olivia nodded her head and began sharing about their time together. Fitz was now naked and heading for the shower while Olivia gathered some toiletry items she needed to pack. They chatted off and on when Olivia decided to have a little fun and join him.

Their flight was mid afternoon and they needed to leave the house fairly soon. This gave her all the more reason to do something completely spur of the moment.

Fitz didn't hear the shower door open and was halfway through rinsing off when he felt Olivia's hands briefly caress his back before heading south.

Her gesture took him by surprise and he steadied himself with one arm against the tile when she took a firm hold. His dick grew hard from the touch and he closed his eyes when she began to caress him in between her fingertips.

"We have to be quick," she confirmed, trying not to sound too forceful. It was true; traffic during the holidays was beyond hectic at JFK this time of year.

Fitz leaned back into Olivia allowing his body to brush up against hers in all the right places. Warm water fell over both of them and Fitz slowly linked fingers- guiding her sensual grip more to his liking. Contentment spread across her face at the realization he was very much playing along. When he finally spoke, she pressed her lips against his back kissing him over and over again.

"We can take a later flight."

His voice was deep and authoritative giving Olivia permission to have her way with him. She pumped him hard, firmly pressing her breasts against his back. His head remained lowered and he kept one hand on the tile just as before.

Fitz's erection grew harder until she felt his back tense. Seconds later her body was pinned against the glass while their bodies meshed together as one. She loved his strong arms and how easily they lifted her high into the air. He entered her with fluidity and the friction created from the water was difficult to explain- it felt incredible and both were overwhelmed by the sensation.

Their impact was raw and heated leaving Olivia panting for air. She felt light headed for a split moment until Fitz began to speak consuming all her attention.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Her eyes closed at the question as there was nothing sexier he could've said in that moment. He filled her completely and the second he began kissing her breasts all became lost. Waves of heat ripped through her body and despite having the urge to scream out in lust she remained quiet, burying her face against his wet skin.

Once her body calmed, Fitz increased speed while kissing Olivia's neckline in an imaginary pattern. One hand continuously pumped her breast until his rhythm stilled altogether. His orgasm was strong and a series of sounds radiated from his chest. His head eventually collapsed in the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot breath huff in and out from the overexertion.

Warm water continued to cascade all around until Fitz was first to move. He lowered Olivia and slowly pulled out placing one hand around the back of her neck and into her hair. Her eyes remained closed until Fitz spoke again while kissing the side of her face.

"Go ahead and admit it," he whispered. "You find me irresistible."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his words and she finally opened her eyes. She found his humor endearing and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. They embraced for a long while in the shower until their fingertips began to prune.

This was truly the best way to begin their holiday vacation...

* * *

Much to their surprise they were able to make their original flight and arrived as promised in time for dinner. Marisa and Rick landed around the same time and Gerald arranged for a car to pick all four of them up at the airport. The ride to her inlaws home was nice and Olivia enjoyed sitting in the back seat snuggled up next to her husband.

Marisa and Fitz did most of the talking bringing up childhood memories surrounding Thanksgiving. It was clear Helen Grant prided herself in cooking up a storm during the holidays and hearing them reminisce gave her such a wonderful feeling inside.

Rick for the most part was quiet, occasionally sharing about his own family and experiences. He was also from the St. Louis area and this would be his first time spending Thanksgiving with someone else. That piece of information made Marisa especially happy and Olivia couldn't help but smile at her giddiness. She was innocent in so many ways and the affection she felt for her continued to deepen. Marisa was truly more of a sister to Olivia and her happiness was so important to her.

The drive into downtown St. Louis took approximately an hour and when they arrived Olivia was in awe of Helen and Gerald's home. It simply looked lovely from the outside and she could see her inlaws waiting for them to on the porch. Olivia sensed Fitz's excitement as he was first out the door, eagerly taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. From the look on their face you could tell they was incredibly grateful to have there children together.

Both Helen and Gerald took their time embracing Olivia letting her know just how special it was having them join their family. Fitz and Rick unloaded their suitcases while Olivia and Marisa made small talk with the Grants on the front porch.

It had been decided Olivia and Fitz would drive back to Troy later that night and return tomorrow to visit some more. They missed their second home and although his parents seemed a bit disappointed they wouldn't actually be staying with them, neither of them stated otherwise.

Fitz set their bags near the door and eventually everyone congregated into the kitchen. The house smelled wonderful and beautiful fall decorations were elegantly placed all throughout the rooms. Gerald was a perfect host and made certain everyone had something to drink while Helen finished setting things up in the dining room.

Gerald, Rick and Fitz stood near the living room for some time talking about work. Olivia stayed near Helen and Marisa helping out the best she could. Fitz's mom immediately began asking about her family and thanking Olivia again for spending time away from them. She politely asked what their plans were for the holiday and Olivia shared their normal tradition.

"My parents have some dear friends they usually get together with," Olivia began taking a seat on the leather bar stool. "My mother's idea of Thanksgiving dinner is making a reservation."

Helen laughed and continued questioning Olivia while finishing some last minute touches on the casserole in front of her.

"And what about you? Did you normally join them?"

Olivia paused a moment before answering. She had been so busy with the movie she hadn't even thought about the fact this would be the first time in _years_ she wouldn't be performing on Thanksgiving Day.

"We would either meet before or after Thanksgiving to celebrate. Broadway is a busy time of year during the holidays and most of the cast usually participated in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade which always took most of our morning."

She tried to sound nonchalant about it all but both Helen and Marisa's eyes grew wide as saucers when the parade was mentioned. They began to each talk over each other and the sudden high pitch in volume got Fitz's attention. Within minutes he was standing behind Olivia trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

Apparently a big tradition for years was for the Grant household to gather together Thanksgiving morning and watch the parade. Both woman were being sweet wondering if they ever saw Olivia and carried on about it for quite some time- until Gerald finally chimed in.

"As you can see, Olivia you're pretty special to us. I hope we're not making you uncomfortable."

Fitz kissed her cheek at his father's words and Helen quickly tried her best to change topics. Honestly, she was used to their excitement regarding her career and it didn't phase her anymore. They obviously accepted her for who she was.

And more importantly, so did Fitz.

He watched his wife carefully who couldn't have looked more at ease. She wore two long braids and it made him feel so alive knowing the reason behind her wearing them. Their morning rendezvous left her hair in disarray and she didn't have time to straighten it. She decided to go with braids and Fitz thought it almost wasn't fair- she literally looked gorgeous _all_ the time.

Eventually things settled down and Fitz's parents got back to preparing the food. Marisa excused herself and decided to freshen up when Helen let everyone know dinner was almost ready. Olivia though she would follow her lead but before she could stand Rick stopped her, asking for their attention. She sat back down and watched both Helen and Gerald quiet down to hear what he had to say.

"Before Risa comes back, I just wanted to share something while I have the chance. I've spoken to Gerald already about this- I'm going to propose to Marisa next month. I wanted to personally invite everyone to be there when I ask her to marry me. Gerald and Helen have given me their blessing."

He spoke more towards Fitz who obviously had no idea. His eyes grew wide and he instantly looked at his mother who was already getting emotional. Olivia reached for his hand and squeezed knowing this would be a big deal for him as big brother. Everyone offered their congratulations and Rick explained his plans to propose in New York this Christmas.

Based on Fitz's reaction, Olivia didn't think he had any idea things were this serious. He shook Rick's hand who appeared to finally relax some. Olivia thought it was incredibly sweet he addressed them like this. It showed a lot about him as a man and this gesture made her like him even more. Both Helen and Gerald hugged him thanking him for including them.

"If you need help planning anything, please let me know," Olivia suddenly offered.

"I would love some help," Rick quickly accepted. "I have an idea but would love your opinion. Maybe we can talk later."

By now Marisa was returning downstairs and Olivia stood ready to trade places with her. Everyone changed the topic at Marisa's return and when she left Gerald was helping his wife take the turkey out of the oven. Olivia grabbed her bag and headed upstairs straight to the guest bathroom. She quickly freshened up and was about to head back down when Fitz appeared at the door.

"Dinner's ready."

His voice was low and being alone in his presence made her heart clinch. She immediately reached for him and Fitz wrapped her up in his arms kissing her hairline.

"You doing okay?"

It was just like him to worry about her and she didn't hesitate in easing his mind."

"I'm happy we came...you're parents are just too kind. I'm so glad they will get to be a part of Marisa's engagement. Your mom needs that especially after what we did to her."

Fitz frowned at the comment and nuzzled her cheek making it clear he had no regrets.

"My proposal was perfect...I mean we had it all...the beach...you naked...my cum still inside of you. That alone made it special."

His voice lowered an octave when he spoke those last few words and Olivia's mouth nearly fell open at the vulgarity.

" _ **Fitzgerald Grant! Shhh**_...you're mother could hear you," she playfully chastised him.

Fitz stepped back and confidently lead Olivia downstairs refusing to hush.

"I'm just saying I don't care what Rick has planned. I wouldn't change a thing. Mine will always be better. It's fact."

His whisper was deep making Olivia shake her head in contempt. Her husband was being ornery and all she could do was laugh at him- only because she knew he was right.

His proposal _was_ truly perfect in every way...

* * *

The drive into Troy was long and Olivia was stuffed to the max. She couldn't believe the last time she ate so much. She was grateful to Gerald for allowing them to borrow his work truck while they were in town. It was beyond spacious and she stretched her body out to her hearts content- much to Fitz's amusement.

They were both eager to return for a few days in the home they literally fell in love in. It had become such an important place to both of them- they simply had no choice but to stay there for a few days. Fitz's parents agreed to meet them in town for breakfast and they promised to return back to their place for dinner again tomorrow night.

Thoughts of Rick and Marisa filled her mind and she hoped they would be as happy as they were when they finally did marry. It was nice to have another couple in the family and she hoped his work relationship with Rick was still strong considering it was now becoming more of a personal one.

"You survived your first Grant Thanksgiving," Fitz suddenly blurted. They were finally approaching the exit and Olivia sat up and began to gather some items she had placed in the cup holder.

"I did," she agreed, stretching her arms above her head. She was ready to be home where she could relax for the rest of the night. "I'm so full," she continued yawning in between words. "Your mother outdid herself."

Quiet once again settled in and she looked around trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings. It was too dark to make out any landmarks but the moment their home came into view she grabbed Fitz's hand.

The lights outside were on and Fitz commented on how thankful he was to his long time housekeeper. They contacted Lucia last week and made arrangements with her for their upcoming stay. She knew everything would be in place once they arrived and the closer they came, the more excited she felt.

When Fitz parked, he immediately carried their luggage up the stairs and unlocked the door for Olivia. Memories of their together there flooded her mind and she looked around for a few minutes walking from room to room. A lot of the furniture was missing but the overall feel of the home felt the same.

Just as promised, wood was ready to be lit in the fire place and as soon as Fitz carried the luggage upstairs he gathered what he needed to start a fire. Olivia eventually went to their bedroom while he was busy in the living room. She quickly changed and took care of some personal needs before heading back downstairs.

By the time she returned, the fire was slowly beginning to spread and Fitz was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. A kettle was already on the stove and Olivia lovingly touched her husbands arm in appreciation. She began drinking hot tea at night and his attentiveness to her needs never ceased to amaze her.

When the kettle sounded Olivia made her drink and suggested they sit outside until the fire was fully burning. Fitz grabbed a spare blanket kept in a drawer near the fireplace and they both went outside to the porch swing.

The air was cold and Olivia quickly draped the blanket around her body. She was way underdressed wearing thin pajama pants and when she was finally comfortable she cuddled close to Fitz who hugged her legs draped around her neck.

"I miss Troy, baby. It's so good to be back. Even if it's for a few days."

Olivia grew quiet and fixated her eyes on the sky above taking in the gorgeous view of the stars. Silence eventually took hold until Olivia found the words to respond.

"I really love it here, Fitz. We should visit more often. I know your parents miss you."

" ** _Us_** ," he quickly corrected. "We're now a packaged deal."

Fitz found his own comment amusing and it made Olivia smile. She began thinking about his parents and couldn't help but think about Maya and Eli. They were so different from her inlaws and it honestly was one of the main reasons she was so drawn to Helen and Gerald.

"Did you tell your mom we saw a doctor?" She meant to ask him earlier but forgot.

"No...there really isn't much to tell. I think she knows how serious we are about trying." Fitz paused and reached for his drink before continuing.

"Are those pills still bothering your stomach?"

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to push the thought out of her mind.

"They are...my mom said there's plenty of others I can try. The point is to get my body prepared. These vitamins are better than anything over the counter. I may try some different ones later if it doesn't get better."

Fitz appeared to be content with Olivia's answer and began to gently swing them back and forth. It felt so nice to just be still and between the cool air and her full belly, her eyes began to drift.

"I still can't believe you chose me, Livvie."

Olivia's head snapped up and focused on him.

"You know how much I hate you talking that way."

Fitz returned her stare and Olivia could barely make out his face with the moonlight shining. Although she couldn't see it completely she could only imagine the type of look he was giving her. She slowly adjusted her body and straddled his lap moving the blanket so it covered them both. They were now eye level and Olivia couldn't keep quiet.

"I can't believe _you_ chose _me_."

Fitz chuckled at her comment and hugged her tight. It was her usual response when he spoke in that manner and he loved how serious she got when he mentioned his innermost feelings. He truly couldn't believe this beautiful, talented, drop dead sexy woman chose him.

And sometimes he had to verbalize it out loud.

They embraced for a long while until the air became too cold. Olivia shivered slightly in Fitz's arms and that was his cue to go inside. He patted her bottom and signaled for her to stand, grabbing his glass of bourbon from the railing.

She lazily raised her head and couldn't help but smile at his words of reasoning as to _why_ they needed to leave.

"I bet the fire is ready...lets go. We have a baby to make..."


	60. Chapter 59

_Chapter 59: Like Old Times_

 _He carries stars in his pockets because he knows she fears the dark. Whenever sadness pay her a visit, he paints galaxies on the back of her hands.~A. Gold_

"How risqué are we talking?" Samantha inquired, trying to better understand Olivia.

The two friends met for lunch midweek hoping to catch up with one another. They had spent little time together and both felt the need to remedy the situation.

Olivia thought for a moment before answering, wanting to fully explain herself. She didn't want Sam to get the wrong impression and she regretted using her previous choice in words.

"Okay...so _risqué_ isn't the best word to describe the shoot," she persisted, poking aimlessly at the tuna salad in front of her. "But its definitely going to get people's attention. I'm more doing Rus a favor. He's lost some business spending so much time on the movie and now that it's over, he wants to make a statement."

She only shared half the truth, not wanting to bring up the rumors currently circling the internet.

"And who better than _YOU_ to help him?" Samantha added, practically taking the words from Olivia's mouth.

The magazine that hired Russell for this particular issue was pushing for a hot cover in hopes to change the tempo for the coming year. The media was having a frenzy speculating the off screen drama centered around Olivia's former cast-mate who opted out of his contract early. Rus thought this would be a good way to set the record straight providing Olivia a platform through a candid interview about what really transpired behind the set.

Olivia was all for the interview but not completely sold on the photo shoot idea. Rus wanted to include Fitz in the actual shoot and she simply wasn't certain how that would go over with him. Honestly, she herself wasn't even sure if that approach was the best idea.

"You haven't talked to Fitz yet, have you?" Sam inquired, finally breaking the silence.

She had grown quiet thinking about what his reaction would be- and more importantly how this could potentially affect their relationship down the road.

"No," Olivia confirmed . "But I'll bring it up tonight. We're having dinner in the city so I'm hoping after a few drinks he'll be nice and relaxed."

Samantha flashed a wide grin and took a sip of water while Olivia began sharing about her sister and soon to be brother in law. Her long time friend seemed to be over the fact Rick was head over heels for Fitz's sister and Olivia was now extremely comfortable talking about them as a couple.

It felt good sharing her Thanksgiving experience in Missouri with her most treasured friend. She needed someone to open up to other than Fitz and Samantha was definitely her go-to. Her friend was attentive to every detail as Olivia opened up about spending time with Fitz's family.

Nearly an hour passed when their waiter returned and placed the check in the center of their table. Olivia immediately picked up the tab and shifted through her wallet for some cash. She continued talking about her time in St. Louis, eventually getting to the subject of children.

"We saw a doctor," she confided, placing two twenty dollar bills next to her plate.

Samantha's eyes widened and she watched as her friend involuntarily moved her body closer as if she was about to hear some big secret.

"And he has me on prenatal vitamins and we've been having sex like crazy-"

" _ **WHY CANT THIS MAN HAVE A BROTHER**_!" Samantha suddenly blurted into the air.

Her outburst somewhat startled Olivia and her eyes widened with amusement. Samantha's face looked pained and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. It was that moment she decided to hold back any more details, instead slowly shifting the focus to her upcoming movie that was scheduled to be filmed in the heart of Manhattan.

"You'll find your Fitz," Olivia confirmed, taking her friend's hand into hers. "I know he's out there."

Sam squeezed her hand in return while Olivia slowly steered the subject into another direction. As soon as she brought up the movie, Samantha perked up and was all ears as Olivia discussed the next journey in her life. She was scheduled to film right after the Christmas holidays and it was important to Olivia her best friend was there every step of the way.

"I'm texting you my schedule," Olivia explained, waving to the waiter she wanted one more refill of juice before leaving. She had been craving anything berry related these last few days and had no idea why as she never had been much a juice drinker.

"It looks like Thursday's are best...try and keep your schedule clear before noon.

Samantha grew quiet and Olivia wasn't certain what to make of her silence. She normally was eager to know when Olivia would be available so they could coincide and meet at least one day during the week.

Eventually the waiter returned and presented Olivia was a to-go cup. She smiled at the older gentleman and handed him the cash, letting him know no change was needed. After some time, Samantha was still quiet so Olivia decided to question her silence, bringing up the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Promise me we'll still have this...even after you have a baby. I don't think I could stand losing this- losing _you_."

Samantha was quick to clarify her last statement and didn't hesitate in answering her question. Her response now made total sense to Olivia and she smiled at her words, reaching for her hand once more.

"We'll always have this, Sam- kids or no kids," she lovingly reassured her long time friend. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me..."

* * *

The drive home from dinner was quiet and Olivia stared out of the window for most of the ride. Soft Christmas music could be heard through the speakers and Olivia tried her best to tune out the tune trying to collect her thoughts. She wanted to bring up the photo shoot scheduled in the morning and didn't know how to even begin.

It wasn't everyday you asked your husband to pose with you for a magazine.

Fitz must have sensed her turmoil and blindly reached for her hand squeezing it tight. She looked as gorgeous as ever and he couldn't help but caress the top of her knee. Her exposed skin was smooth and he debated on whether or not to bring up her quiet demeanor.

"I have something to ask you..." Olivia began, shifting her body to fully face him.

His profile remained stoic and she rested her head against the leather watching him for a few moments before she continued. He finally responded and his words made her smile - his love for her oozing out from every pore inside.

"You can ask me anything- you know that."

Olivia's insides warmed and she reached over the console and stroked the back of the head for a few moments. It was times like this she simply didn't know what she did to deserve a man like him. For years she was content being single - living a carefree life. And it wasn't until this relationship she realized just how more meaningful her life had come to be.

"What is it, baby? Talk to me."

Olivia retrieved her hand from Fitz's hair and turned the volume on the radio completely down before she finally shared what was on her mind.

"You know about my shoot tomorrow," she slowly began. "I was pitched an idea I've been avoiding telling you about."

"Whose idea?" Fitz interjected, briefly looking in Olivia's direction.

"Rus. He has this vision for us in the magazine-"

" ** _Us_**?" Fitz interrupted Olivia again and she paused for a moment wishing he would allow her to fully speak.

Silence filled the car and Fitz eventually looked at Olivia again, getting the hint from his quiet wife. He rubbed her leg and apologized, asking Olivia to continue.

"I'm sorry- go ahead. I'm listening."

"You know what the interview will cover," Olivia finally replied, content with Fitz's apology. "I'm opening up about an area of my life I don't normally discuss. Rus seems to think including you in the shoot would add another layer to the article. He ran his idea by the editor and she agreed...so I guess I'm asking you if you'd even consider doing something like this."

Fitz remained quiet for some time and pondered her question. The air grew thick between him and she suddenly regretted bringing anything up. Clearly, he didn't seem thrilled about the idea and she shifted her body back facing the other direction and resumed looking out the window just as she had before.

"How do you feel about this?" He had to know.

"I don't know what to feel."

Her reply was honest and she kept her eyes on the passing landmarks- each one flying past them in the night sky. They were now closer to their exit and Olivia closed her eyes thinking about the comfort of her own bed. She felt tired and wanted nothing more than to get cozy underneath the covers.

"Is this because of the rumors? Because if I'm being honest it feels like it is."

"What if it is? I won't lie to you and say it's not."

The truth was finally out and she loathed the fact they were actually having a conversation centered around the gossip spewing about them as a couple. The latest rumor accused Olivia's former co-star of trying to break up their marriage- insinuating that was the real reason behind his mid filming departure.

Show business definitely had a downfall and this was yet another example of how relentless this industry could be.

The remainder of the drive was silent as neither were willing to address the huge elephant between them. She understood Fitz's reservations and wished more than anything this conversation could've gone better. She was annoyed with herself for being in this situation to begin with and for a split second she wondered what being a housewife would be like...as if that extreme would be the answer.

When they finally arrived she didn't wait for Fitz to open her door, instead bolting out of the car and inside their home. Hudson barked loudly and craved her attention but her body was too tired to muster up any energy to even play with him.

She threw her bag down on the counter and walked upstairs slowly, her feet feeling heavier with each step. By the time she reached their bed she had stripped down to her underwear not bothering to put on a t-shirt. Fitz didn't join her until nearly ten minutes later and when he finally slipped underneath the covers Olivia's mind had calmed.

"I don't want to go to bed without talking this out."

Fitz's voice was serious and that was Olivia's cue to scoot over. Her legs intertwined with his and she rested her cheek on his chest listening to the soft murmur of his heartbeat. They rested like this for a short time until Olivia found the courage to share her fears.

"I'm so afraid of losing you. Every time something like this happens I get afraid. And I can't explain why. As long as I'm in the spotlight, things like this will happen. And yes...I will be encouraged to speak my truth in one way or another. This movie is getting so much negative attention right now, Fitz. And I'm the **_ONLY_** person the media will focus on- everyone is looking to me to make things better."

She finally paused and came up for air thankful to finally release all her feelings. Fitz remained deep in thought and strummed her lower back with his fingertips processing every word.

"Livvie- I'll do whatever you want- you know that. If you want me to be apart of tomorrow, I will. But I refuse to allow anyone _**NOT**_ in this marriage to dictate how we address certain situations we're faced with. We can't react every time some gossip magazine comes after us."

Fitz paused and closed his eyes trying not to get annoyed. Why his wife felt this fear of losing him was beyond his comprehension. He would literally kill for this woman and he simply didn't know what else he could possibly do to ease her mind.

"Why would you be afraid of losing me...it's so bothersome hearing you speak this way...we're married and have built such a good life together."

He had to get this out and prayed his honesty didn't backfire. They were already walking a thin line with this entire conversation and it was as if he could easily see it going either way. The last thing he wanted was an argument.

"I feel what I feel...it may sound irrational but I'm afraid."

Fitz sat up and brought Olivia with him, forcing her legs to straddle his waist. They were now nose to nose and despite the dark room he could see her brown eyes filled with concern. He was desperate to ease her mind...about the movie...about the media and about them as a couple. She obviously needed reassurance and he knew in that moment he would do whatever it took to make her feel his love.

"Every day when I drive home...I think about one thing...you. I've lived most of my adult life without you, Olivia. And I'll go to great lengths to make certain I never go back to knowing what that feels like. I know exactly what your profession entails and it doesn't scare me. It never will. So let's do this shoot tomorrow and we'll let the world see just how deeply- head. over. heels. in. love. I. am. with. you."

The last nine words word spoken were in between soft kisses and tears pricked Olivia's eyes. Her emotions were a wreck and she couldn't understand why all this fear suddenly overwhelmed her.

"I'm a mess, Fitz. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so much stronger than this."

Her words pierced straight through his soul and he wrapped her up into his arms and continued kissing her gently, pleading the following over and over again.

"I'll be strong enough for the both of us..."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz arrived right on time and stepped off the top floor of the one the grandest buildings in all of New York City. They had just spent the last hour in hair and makeup downstairs before transitioning to their next appointment. The experience was unlike anything Fitz had ever encountered and he wasn't certain how to feel about having actual makeup on his face. He continued to try and go with the flow and stayed focused on Olivia. It had been quite some time she looked so glamorized and he enjoyed seeing her happy.

Mrs. Grant was clearly in her element and everyone that came into contact with her presence, couldn't seem to take their eyes off her.

The editor in chief of _Allure Magazine,_ Vanessa Carlisle, greeted them at the elevator with Rus two steps behind. The tall brunette eyed both of them for a few moments and turned back to face Rus several times as if she was mentally thanking him without formally saying the words out loud.

Fitz remained quiet and shook the woman's hand while nodding his head at Rus hello. She thanked both of them for being apart of the photoshoot and Olivia fell seamlessly into place sharing their appreciation for the opportunity. Fitz had no idea how she made situations like these feel so effortless and he stood back and watched in awe.

"We have everything set up," Vanessa continued, directing her attention mainly towards his wife. "Rus will be the only other person with you inside- there are a few wardrobe changes for you Olivia and once we're done, Lance will be waiting out here and formally conduct the interview. I promise you'll both be on your way before lunch."

Rus tilted his head towards the door behind him which was their clue to follow his lead. Inside was a fairly large plush seating area strategically placed in the center of the room. It was rectangular in shape and completely flat. Two large tripod contraptions were on either side with bright lights showcasing above.

The room overall was dimly lit and Olivia immediately went to the wardrobe pieces placed to the right of the room. Next to it was a make-shift free standing dressing room. Fitz recognized it instantly and the image reminded him of Olivia's former dressing room during her time on Broadway. It looked slightly similar and he watched her thumb through each piece of clothing before taking a jacket and disappearing to change.

Rus was bent down hovered over some camera equipment and Fitz suddenly found himself unsure of what to do next. He stayed near the exit until Olivia retrieved from behind the partition and tried his best not to show any emotion when he finally saw her. She wore a black leather jacket with black tight fitting pants and it appeared she didn't have a shirt on underneath. Her caramel skin protruded through any and every opening leaving little for the imagination. She looked incredibly sexy- so much so he simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

Once Rus caught glimpse of Olivia, he stood and went to a nearby stand pressing a few buttons. His dreads were long and pulled back into a ponytail and a playful demeanor he once witnessed back in Los Angeles returned. A fun upbeat rhythm came through the speakers above and Olivia sat down on the plush sofa and crossed her legs showcasing her black spiked heels.

Minutes later, the official photo shoot was in full swing and Rus snapped away while Olivia posed in every direction imaginable. Rus sang out loud and danced making them both feel at complete ease. It was clear his wife was in her element and she looked more and more radiant with every snap taken. Several songs had transitioned through as they began to wind down and surprisingly Fitz recognized many of them.

Some he heard Olivia listen to in her car while others he recognized from their home. They all seemed to be songs Olivia loved, each one gradually becoming slower in tempo. When the attention eventually turned over to Fitz, he somewhat froze in place.

"I'd like to stay in this," Olivia confirmed, reaching her arm out to her husband.

That was his cue to finally move. He tossed the jacket he wore onto the nearest chair and sat behind her awaiting instructions. The material beneath was soft and being in such close proximity made him slightly lightheaded. Olivia turned to face him and caressed his face kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth.

Seconds later, his shirt was off and he sat in just slacks keeping his eyes on this vision in front of him. She slowly turned away from him and he could hear the clicks of the camera but couldn't look Rus's way. He found everything about Olivia intoxicating and suddenly a song playing softly overhead grabbed hold of his spirit nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

The song playing was exactly how he felt about his wife...their marriage and about them as a couple. He grew lost in the words and despite another person being in the room he kissed Olivia behind the neck wrapping his arms around her. They only sat for the length of the entire song and instantly became lost to all around them.

The truth was, if Rus hadn't been present Fitz would've taken things to another level as his love for Olivia took on a force he wasn't expecting. By the time the song ended they were left alone in the room and Fitz turned his wife around to fully face him once again. Tears sprung her eyes and she flew her arms around him breathing him in.

They had just experienced one of the most beautiful moments as a couple- and both were somewhat stunned about what just occurred.

"Wow," Fitz whispered.

His heartbeat was fast and he couldn't keep his arms off his wife. She looked emotional and he kissed her continuously proclaiming his love for her again and again.

"I'm so sorry," she finally mustered up the words. "Last night- I have no idea what's going on. I know better than to let rumors get to me."

"Don't apologize...it's okay to have these fears." He wanted to ease her mind.

Their love for one another was special...so rare neither could fathom what life would be like without the other existing. What they experienced suddenly felt wrong to publicly share and it was that bond Olivia wanted to keep sacred.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

Her leather jacket brushed against his bare chest and he blatantly stared at her beautiful skin seeping through the material. Her breasts were beautiful and he could see part of her nipple with certain movements made.

"I would do anything for you, baby. **_Anything_**."

His voice was filled with strain and he eventually cleared his throat before adjusting his posture. He ached for her and the ideas of whisking Olivia away, even if it was for the day, began to creep into his mind.

"I'm going to reschedule the interview," Olivia announced, slowly standing. "I just want to get out of here-"

Fitz watched her retrieve behind the partition and while she changed, he placed his shirt back on reliving the experience. This was the _last_ thing he expected to do this morning and he still had a hard time believing anyone would want to photograph him to begin with.

Once Olivia returned, they embraced again before heading back into the main lobby.

"I'll let them know we changed our minds...the article needs to stick to just the movie... _that's_ it."

Fitz stepped back and processed her words trying to make certain she truly meant it. Her face was serious and she stood confident keeping eye contact with him the entire time. A knock on the door sounded and they quickly adjusted themselves and greeted Vanessa who was now in the doorway.

"I need a raincheck," Olivia admitted. "I'd like to invite Lance to our home in Jersey later this afternoon. We can do the interview there. I do have some minor changes I need to make regarding the questions."

The offer to invite their writer to their home seemed to pleased Vanessa who gladly accepted.

"Take a look at the images on your way out," she responded opening the door for them to leave. "Rus is importing them as we speak."

Olivia caught glimpse of her friend on a nearby computer and image after image flashed onto the screen. Both she and Fitz gravitated to the computer and they stood motionless at the stunning images. They looked breathtaking- downright erotic and neither of them were able to look away.

"You could _both_ take the cover."

Vanessa spoke the words behind them causing them to turn in unison.

"You compliment one another very well," she continued, her eyes bouncing back and forth between them and the computer screen.

" _ **One**_ photograph of us," Fitz suddenly blurted taking Olivia off guard. "We'll choose what it is."

Olivia's head whipped around and her eyes grew wide. Fitz subtly nodded his head up and down and winked at her, flashing Olivia a crooked smile.

"We have several from our wedding this summer...I'll give one to Lance this afternoon," Olivia confirmed, finally returning her attention to Vanessa.

The Editor in Chief smiled and crossed her arms nearly afraid to offer any disagreement of any kind. Olivia didn't wait for her to respond and tugged Fitz's arm. She began walking towards the elevator and thanked Rus for all his efforts, letting him know she'd be in touch and that a few changed were needing to be made.

They were about to step into the elevator when Olivia reached into her purse and slowly pulled out a piece of gum from inside her bag. Once they stepped inside she placed the gum into her mouth and smiled, dropping her purse on the ground beside her.

Just like old times, Fitz set his hand out and Olivia handed over the freshly chewed gum and watched as he looked for the camera.

As soon as the gum was securely in place, Fitz pressed a button and the elevator slowly crept to a halt.

Olivia's body was soon hoisted up into the air and she smiled when Fitz pressed her back flush against the mirrored glass. His face transformed from loving to cocky almost instantly and she closed her eyes at the feeling felt below her waist. He was hard- and didn't waste time letting her just how much he wanted her.

"The way you looked in that jacket- Jesus it took all my strength to keep my hands off you-"

He sucked in a breath and Olivia could feel his lips brushing ever so lightly against hers. She kept her eyes closed tight and involuntarily squeezed her thighs closer together. Fitz nearly winced at the contact and he knew good and well there was no point in him going back to work. He needed to fuck her...be inside her...in the worst way humanly possible.

"There's a hotel across the street."

Olivia's eyes flew open and the look on his face brought instant moisture in between her legs. This offer was definitely not what she expected and her pulse began to increase at the thought. Fitz's eyes twinkled mischievously and something within sparked causing Olivia to kiss him hard.

Their teeth collided at the impact and she loved the way his hands intertwined into her hair. He tasted sweet and she faintly smelled his morning aftershave making her insides warm. His tongue grazed the inside of her mouth and she could feel her own moisture seep into her panties. Her thong was now drenched and in that split second, she seriously debated on undressing right then and there.

The next several seconds happened quick and by the time she was placed back on her feet the gum had been removed and the elevator was once again descending. Olivia's head began to spin as she moved fast, trying to smooth out her disheveled clothing.

A soft bell-like sound indicated their arrival and once the elevators opened Fitz grabbed her hand and led her directly through the large double doors. The cold New York air was a jolt to their systems and Olivia couldn't help but notice Fitz's long smooth strides.

Her husband practically galloped to the front desk of the Four Seasons Hotel and immediately requested a room. For reasons she couldn't explain she felt giddy and the idea of sneaking away for a few hours just to make love sent a surge of adrenaline all throughout her body.

The gentleman worked behind the counter quickly and in less than five minutes, a card was handed to Fitz.

"Mr. Grant, enjoy your stay. Do you have any luggage I can have sent up?"

The question made Olivia blush and Fitz squeezed her hand, pulling her closer into him.

"No, we actually don't. We only live about an hour away."

A laughed escaped Olivia and she playfully hit Fitz's back, pushing him to move. He seemed rather pleased with his answer and wrapped his arm around Olivia's neck, burying his face into her skin. He kissed her softly and couldn't help but smile at the sound radiating through her body.

"That poor man! He was just doing his job." She had to give Fitz a hard time.

"And I was just being honest," he quickly defended himself.

A young bellman saw them approaching and quickly pressed a button, holding the elevator open. Memories of their time together in Olivia's condo flooded both their mind and without thinking Fitz reached for his wallet and pulled out some cash.

"We'll ride alone," he informed the young man handing him the money.

The bellman instantly stepped aside and tipped his hat getting out of their way. Fitz pressed the number for floor twelve on the key pad and the second it began to lift he turned to look at Olivia.

"I'm glad we'll be in the magazine. I think the world is ready for us, don't you?"

A hint of amusement laced through her voice and Fitz inched his way closer. His nose grazed her hairline as he purposely found her ear, ignoring her question completely.

"I'm about to taste every inch of you...especially _here_."

Olivia shook her head slowly and smiled unwilling to look at Fitz. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes and his response was so _him_ , she simply stared straight ahead. His hand grazed her backside and caressed her bottom subtly moving in between her legs. Tingles ran up and down and her instinct was to push his hand directly into her pussy, her body begging for any type of friction. Her husband clearly had only _one_ thing on his mind.

Some things just never change...

* * *

 _A/N: A special thank you to Katrina for making the edit that single handedly inspired this chapter. I plan to share the eon my twitter page for you to enjoy. For those wondering about the song playing during their photo shoot - the title is To Make You Feel My Love - Written by Bob Dylan, version sung by Adele. Below are the words :)_

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind were you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_


	61. Chapter 60

_A/N: Merry Christmas, Dear Reader. I sincerely hope you enjoy this particular chapter- it was a pleasure to write. A special thank you (AGAIN) to Katrina for her never ending edits that continue to inspire me :)_

 _Chapter 60: The Last Laugh_

 _"And so the adventure begins..." ~Unknown_

Olivia's body ached and for the first time in years she found herself at an Urgent Care Clinic on the west side of town where she prayed she wouldn't be recognized. Her long time friend and former Broadway director, Pete Whitfield, sent anyone needing medical assistance to this particular clinic. No one ever really questioned his recommendation and he honestly was the first person that came to mind when she decided to finally see someone.

It was going on two weeks now she wasn't feeling like herself. Olivia was afraid she was coming down with the flu and that was the last thing she needed especially now. She was scheduled to meet Rick later in the afternoon to go over some last minute details before tomorrow. Fitz's parents were scheduled to fly in early the next morning in plenty of time for the extravagant engagement Rick had been planning for Marisa.

With Olivia's influence, Rockefeller Center would be closed down for a small portion of the evening. There was still much left to plan and Olivia was terrified she was coming down with something. It wouldn't go over well with Fitz if she wasn't apart of his sisters engagement. This was a big deal and she simply couldn't miss it.

The clinic was small and to her relief the waiting room was completely empty. A tinted glass slid open after a few moments and a young man asked Olivia to fill out a mountain of paperwork secured tightly to a clipboard. She looked at the papers and slightly winced dreading the task with everything inside. This is what she hated most about seeing a doctor. She suddenly tried to think of a way to only share the basic information when a woman she recognized caught her attention. She walked towards the counter and smiled at Olivia motioning her to come in the side door.

"She's with me," the woman in scrubs informed the clerk at the desk.

Olivia wasted no time coming inside and followed the woman into one of the exam rooms on the left. The clinic itself was slightly run down and Olivia could tell it had been in business for some time. Most of the signs on the wall looked outdated and if Pete himself hadn't recommended this place, she more than likely would've left by now.

"I'm Marcia Whitfield, the Nurse Practitioner...I'm also Pete's sister. He mentioned you would be stopping by and ordered me to make you feel better... _pronto_."

Olivia politely shook the woman's hand and instantly felt even more at ease. She remembered Pete mentioning his sister from time to time and it now made perfect sense why he recommended so many of her former colleagues to come to this particular place.

There was no doubt Marcia would take good care of her and the longer Olivia was in her presence, the more comfortable she became. She tried her best to describe all of her symptoms so she could be properly diagnosed. She obviously needed medication of some kind and just wanted to know once and for all if she indeed had the flu.

After a good ten minutes of note taking, Ms. Whitfield stood and opened several drawers getting out a few things all at once. She handed Olivia a cup and asked for a urine sample explaining this was strictly a common procedure done with all her patients. She also explained she would also be swabbing the inside of her nose to see if she tested positive for the flu or possibly even mono.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Marcia asked, offering Olivia a small calendar to look at.

Olivia was quiet for a few seconds, trying to remember the last time she was on her period. It was right around Thanksgiving and even though her bleeding was light she was certain it was about a month ago. When she was confident in her reply, she handed the calendar back and shared the time frame with Marcia.

Once she finished jotting down some more notes, Marcia directed Olivia to a bathroom across from the room they were in. Her bladder needed to be emptied so she welcomed the opportunity. She was in and out of the bathroom within minutes and found Marcia waiting in the hall. It was explained she would run the tests there at the clinic and assured Olivia she would do everything she could to get her feeing better.

The reassurance calmed Olivia and she blindly reached for her phone inside her bag hoping the device would help her pass the time. Once she got comfortable in a chair near the door, she entered her password and saw a few text messages in her inbox. One was from her mother who wanted to touch base about Christmas dinner and the other two messages were from Fitz.

She smiled when she read his message and simply adored his playfulness. He had been worried about her this past week and tried cheering her the best he could. These particular texts were sweet and even though she felt miserable she didn't want him to know.

Her reply back was equally playful and as soon as it was sent she replied back to Maya. When her mother got wind of the Grant's coming to New York she offered to help Olivia host Christmas dinner in their home. She was relieved to some degree and was actually thankful to her mother for meddling. She honestly was in no shape to host anything alone and knew her mother would take care of all the arrangements.

Olivia continued to scroll through her phone until Marcia returned, her face hard to read. She sat down across from Olivia and smiled, crossing one leg over the other.

"It's the flu, isn't it?"

Marcia crossed her arms and Olivia could feel herself holding in a breath with anticipation.

"Some would call it the nine month type," she laughed aloud. "You're pregnant, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia's eyes widened and she nearly gasped at the words, slowly raising her hands to her mouth.

" _ **I took a pregnancy test two weeks ago** **! It came back negative! Are you SURE** **?**_ Maybe it's a false positive."

She remembered her new doctor warning her about such a thing, urging her not to rely solely on a urine test. All she could imagine was being led to believe something that wasn't true. and how disappointed Fitz would be.

"Can you run the test again?"

Marcia stood and took out a standard pregnancy test from inside her scrub and handed it to Olivia. It was the kind she'd seen countless times on commercials and even movies but never believed a clinic would use something so common. For some reason she pictured a clinic using something more sophisticated and not something she could pick up at a local drug store.

"You are welcome to leave another urine sample but in my opinion these are pretty accurate. You probably weren't far enough along yet for the test to read positive two weeks ago. My guess is your about 6-7 weeks along...possibly even more."

Olivia sat stunned and stared at the test now in her lap. The pink plus sign was very dark and left little to the imagination. There was zero doubt it gave a positive reading.

"Make an appointment with your regular doctor as soon as possible. Most of the symptoms your describing are very typical during pregnancy- it's common to feel tired to the point of exhaustion-"

" _ **But my limbs actually ache!"** _ Olivia interrupted. _Surely_ this wasn't normal.

"No two pregnancies are the same, Mrs. Grant. Everyone experiences different symptoms. What you are feeling may not be as uncommon as you think. Why don't you go home and rest...you may even consider reading some pregnancy blogs online. I can give you a few recommendations before you leave. Call your doctor after the holidays and get an appointment scheduled. He will be able to confirm without a doubt if you're pregnant."

Marcia appeared sincerely concerned and Olivia stood uncertain of what to do. This was unchartered territory and all she knew is there was no way she was telling Fitz anything without 100% confirmation. She felt sick...really sick and she had nothing to compare these symptoms to.

A million thoughts raced through Olivia's mind and she knew Marcia was right - this would have to wait until after Christmas. Her doctors office was surely closing soon and wouldn't see her on such short notice. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

Her mind began to play tricks on her and despite her heart wanting to be happy, fear began to overwhelm her.

She was about to thank Marcia and leave when the Nurse Practitioner suggested another option that could better ease her mind.

"There _is_ one thing we can try," Marcia shared standing up. Follow me..."

* * *

Fitz shifted his truck into park and grabbed the bags in the passenger seat before exiting. It was late afternoon and he wanted to get a few things done before his parents came into town the next morning. Olivia's car was also in the driveway and he couldn't help but wonder if she was still not feeling well.

It was a bold move hosting dinner in their home but he couldn't pass up the opportunity. This was their _first_ Christmas together as husband and wife and having everyone over seemed like a sensible option especially since his parents would be in town.

Hudson greeted Fitz at the door and his eyes fixated on his wife who was in the living room near the tree. She was hovered over a large box and stood the moment he entered. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and gave Huds a few pats on the head before unpacking the grocery items.

Olivia soon joined him and he smiled at her entrance. She actually looked like she was feeling better and he was relieved to see her up and about around the house.

"How did everything go with Rick?" Fitz inquired, putting the refrigerated items up first.

"Great...Marisa will be so surprised. He's a great guy. He's going all out."

Olivia put a few a few of the things away and sat down on a bar stool overlooking the kitchen. Fitz eventually joined her and kissed her forehead before slipping into the empty seat next to her. They remained silent for a few minutes and Olivia looked around eyeing all of the decorations. Their home was quite beautiful and knowing all their family would under one roof tomorrow made her so incredibly happy.

 _They truly had much to be thankful for._

"You seem better...I guess it's not the flu."

Olivia smiled and shook her head carefully choosing her next words.

"It's _definitely_ not the flu," she laughed, deciding to stand.

Fitz watched as she walked over to the tree and motioned for him to join her. She looked comfortable wearing tight fitting pants and long burgundy sweater. It draped off to one side exposing her shoulder and he loved how sexy she could make the simplest of clothing look. He hadn't seen her dressed in real clothes in several days and it appeared whatever virus she was battling seemed to be leaving her system.

"I've been thinking all afternoon about something and I've decided not to wait any longer. I'd like to give you an early Christmas present. _Open it_."

Olivia was now sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace and handed Fitz the box. It was incredibly large and her gesture took him by surprise. They agreed not to do individual gifts and this turn of events definitely left him feeling unprepared.

"Livvie...we agreed no presents."

He stared at Olivia who obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. She sat patiently with her fingers intertwined with one another and waited on him without saying another word. For the next few seconds he tried to guess what was inside. The box itself wasn't heavy despite its size and he eventually caved, sitting Indian style across from his wife placing the box directly in front of him.

Because they were both sitting he had a hard time seeing her, so he moved the box to the side so it didn't block his view. He couldn't imagine what she bought him that was so large and the anticipation of the unknown began to get the best of him. Olivia offered absolutely no hint of what it could be and he contemplated on whether or not he should ask for a clue.

"I'm _**waaayyyy-tinnnng**_..." she playfully sung the words, encouraging him to hurry up.

Her eyes twinkled as she spoke and the smirk on her face made him smile. He shook his head with amusement and began to lift the beautifully wrapped box only to find another box in its place. Olivia laughed and clasped her hands as if she was proud of herself. Her reaction was so endearing he couldn't help but laugh and quickly knew the game she was playing.

Six boxes later he came to the last one, the size incredibly small compared to the others. Olivia was now serious, her face emotional and Fitz's heart began to race. He had no idea what this gift could be but it obviously meant something special to Olivia - that was clear. She suddenly moved all the other boxes out of the way and came closer to him, sitting on her knees directly in front of him.

"I promise you, this is a one of a kind present."

Olivia touched Fitz's cheek and something deep within shifted. He somehow knew what Olivia was trying to do and the way she loved him was unlike anything he ever experienced. Without further hesitation he opened the last box and took out a small, child like hard hat...a miniature version of the one he wears nearly every day at work.

He held the hat in his lap and stared at it for some time, tears now forming in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Fitz looked up at Olivia's words and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

" _Are you sure...you just took a test a few weeks ago...maybe the test is a false positive_."

He used the words the doctor ingrained in their minds and Olivia could see the turmoil on his face. This was her cue to reach for the cell in her back pocket.

"I felt the same way- until I heard this. Close your eyes," Olivia whispered.

Fitz instantly obliged and waited until the most beautiful sound filled the air. It was the sound of a heartbeat- strong and loud and it radiated throughout the entire living room. He sat frozen listening until Olivia gently touched his face again, kissing the side of his cheek.

"This is _real_ , Fitz. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

He opened his eyes at her words and grabbed her tight unable to control his emotions any longer. They embraced on the floor for a long while with the tiny hard hat squished in between them. The sound of a new life continued echoing into the air leaving them mesmerized beyond their comprehension. This was the start of new journey between them- one bigger and more important than either of them could face.

It was a culmination of love in its purest form and one of the single greatest moments of their lives...

* * *

Olivia awoke to sunlight peering through the windows and quickly glanced at the clock on their nightstand. It was half past ten in the morning and the moment she moved her entire body began to ache. She slowly sat up in bed and lifted her Grant Architectural t-shirt examining her stomach.

It didn't look any different than before and she massaged her skin in a soothing motion thinking about the night before. They stayed up late talking and making various plans for the upcoming weekend. After much discussion they decided to share their exciting news with everyone later than evening after dinner.

Olivia was worried about taking away from Marisa's engagement but Fitz wouldn't hear of keeping this news to themselves. He made it clear he wanted both their families to know and insisted Marisa would be thrilled. She ended up being too tired to make any type of argument and eventually gave in.

It was truly a perfect situation considering his parents would be in town but she honestly didn't want to steal the spotlight from his sister. This should be her moment and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted caving in.

Fitz soon entered their bedroom carrying a tray in his hands. A large glass of cranberry juice caught Olivia's attention and she sat up even straighter at the sight. She craved juice like never before and now she understood why.

"Good Morning, baby...I have all your favorites."

Olivia eyed the plate in Fitz's hand and her stomach instantly growled. Seeing her choice in food made her laugh and once again her new taste in certain foods made sense. She had been so preoccupied thinking she had a virus of some kind she didn't pay attention to other any other signs.

"I'm starving," she admitted, slowly reaching for the cinnamon raisin bagel.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and watched her deeply pleased with her appetite. She looked tired again even though she literally just woke up and he couldn't wait for them to see her regular doctor. He had so many questions and needed to be told from a physician both Olivia and the baby were healthy.

"Thank God my mother is taking care of dinner," Olivia said in between bites. "I can't even imagine cooking today- I literally want to go back to sleep."

Fitz smiled and leaned on his elbow, continuing to watch his wife. She inhaled the bagel and moved onto the small bowl of fresh raspberries.

"What do you think you're parents will say when they find out?" He was sincerely curious.

Olivia ate her fruit and thought for a moment trying to picture her parents reaction. She knew they would be happy but couldn't imagine their response. All of this felt so surreal and she truly wished she could just feel better.

"I think my Dad may cry and my Mother will likely focus on how this will impact my career...but I know she will be happy for us."

Her answer was honest and actually pretty close to what he was thinking.

"I know my parents will be thrilled and so will Risa - I really want you to stay here if you don't feel well. I _know_ she would understand."

"No, Fitz...I'm not missing this. I will be fine. Besides, if I'm _**NOT**_ there, everyone will be suspicious."

Fitz remained quiet and watched Olivia eventually clean her plate. He smiled when she returned underneath the covers and decided to join his wife after placing everything back on the tray. Olivia immediately made room for him and smiled as he moved the covers back and lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach.

" _Merry Christmas, Little One_ ," he whispered against her skin. "You're going to make a lot of people very happy today."

Olivia smiled at the interaction unfolding before her very eyes and she instinctively reached for the back of her husband's neck. He spoke to her stomach before they went to sleep last night and watching him again, gave her the same feeling. Something about his voice made her emotional and she fought back the tears, not wanting to cry so early in the morning.

Fitz kissed her skin a few times before lowering her shirt and replacing the covers just as they were before. He took a few moments to get comfortable and Olivia ended up snuggled against his chest. They rested like this for some time until Olivia lifted her head and broke the silence.

"I was so afraid the test was wrong," Olivia confessed.

She was now resting on her elbow and could tell by Fitz's reaction he could completely sympathize.

"I had to be certain...I mean I _**JUST**_ had a period. AND I literally took a test two weeks ago."

"I know," Fitz agreed. He caressed Olivia's cheek and studied her face, something he did countless times throughout their relationship.

"Thank God there was a baby monitor in the clinic- when she suggested it, I literally began to cry. I think she knew it was the only thing that would truly ease my mind."

"What you did yesterday...the way you told me...I will never forget it for as long as I live."

Olivia smiled and kissed her husband nuzzling his nose with hers. She couldn't remember a time in her life she felt so excited about the unknown. They had a busy day ahead of them yet the only thing she could think about was staying in bed and envisioning everyone's reaction when they finally revealed their secret.

It was a special Christmas morning in the Grant household filled with sleep and happiness and most of all, love...

* * *

It was nearly seven that evening when Fitz parked in the street in front of their home. There was no space in the driveway and the moment Olivia saw the vehicles she knew her mother was going all out preparing for Christmas dinner. She felt obligated to warn Fitz and before she exited the Audi she turned her body to face him.

"I need you to prepare yourself," she half joked, taking hold of her husband's hand.

Fitz looked at her confused and remained quiet hoping she would explain.

"We left my mother alone in our home for several hours - which means when we walk in we may not recognize the inside."

Fitz's eyes widened and Olivia watched as his eyes drifted and focused on their home. She nearly wanted to laugh but decided against it, mostly in fear of sending the wrong message. Fitz seemed a bit on edge since meeting everyone at Rockefeller Center. He was elated about this pregnancy and it took every ounce of him not to share his excitement the moment he saw his parents.

They continued to sit in silence and watched the outside of their home from afar when more cars drove up making it impossible to stay away any longer.

"Just go with it," Olivia suggested, kissing him gently on the lips.

Fitz smirked and they both got of the car waiting for the others to join them. They walked up the driveway in a large group with Fitz and Olivia leading the way. As soon as they entered they were met by Eli who wrapped his daughter up in his arms.

Just as Olivia suspected, her mother went completely over the top. There was a young waiter dressed in a full black and white uniform greeting them with a tray filled with fancy hors d'oeuvres. Fitz's mouth draped open in shock and Olivia avoided his stare at all costs.

When Maya finally entered the room she hugged everyone hello and zoned in on Marisa. Her mother looked rather stunning, as she always did, and Olivia smiled watching as she gushed over Marisa's engagement ring, asking for all the details of the special evening.

Helen and Gerald were as gracious as ever and made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. A tall African American man Olivia knew well was standing behind the island, preparing the most beautiful turkey that was being prepared to be carved. They seemed slightly mesmerized by his presence and Olivia purposely distanced herself trying not to let her mothers overzealous personality embarrass her.

Olivia headed into the dining room and stopped, slowly taking in the sight. Their table had been transformed into something out of a magazine and she truly had never seen anything so grand. Plums and golds adored each place setting and three large crystal Christmas trees sat as centerpieces in the center of the table.

She sensed Fitz behind her and smiled when he handed her some cider in a tall elegant glass...one they obviously _didn't_ own.

"There's a chef in our kitchen," he casually said, eyeing the table behind her. "And there's china I've never seen before in my life."

Olivia couldn't stop herself from giggling which in turn made Fitz grin. She shook her head and took a drink enjoying the quiet moment between them. Laughter could be heard in the other room and despite the over-extravagance of it all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Just go with it," Olivia reminded Fitz. "Besides, we'll have the last laugh. We're about to rock my mother's world... ** _THE_** Maya Pope is going to be a grandmother!"

It was now Fitz who laughed out loud and hugged Olivia, kissing her on top of the head. They staying in the dining room for a few more minutes before finally returning to their guests. Fitz watched his wife from afar mingling with his parents, trying her best not to show how tired she felt.

She was dressed casually wearing another sweater that was revealing in all the right places. Everyone seemed drawn to her...especially him and not even a crowded home could keep him from staring.

Fitz kept quiet for most of the night, only because he was afraid of spoiling the surprise. It was nice having everyone under one roof and even though it felt odd having a serving staff in his home, he felt grateful for what was in store for his family...especially his mother.

The remainder of the evening was enjoyable and dinner itself was actually delicious. A majority of the conversation centered around Marisa and Rick who gladly relived their engagement. Olivia noticed Fitz's sister not being able to stop fidgeting with her ring and memories of their own engagement flooded her mind. Once desert had been served, that was Olivia and Fitz's cue to take over as hosts for the evening.

As the family settled into the living room, the little staff that remained quietly cleaned up and eventually disappeared without notice. Olivia handed out several gifts and they each took turns opening presents from one another.

The Pope's gift to Fitz and Olivia was quite extravagant and Fitz shook Eli's hand profusely thanking him for such generosity. It was a 7 day cruise that departed from Florida near the very beach they married on this past summer. They referred to it as an early anniversary gift and both Maya and Eli encouraged them to enjoy their time together and travel as much as possible while they still had the chance.

Olivia couldn't help but exchange looks with Fitz who was no doubt thinking the same thing she was. His facial expression was priceless and he began passing out a special gift they were going to ask everyone to open all together. Before he had the chance to explain his request, his father stood and excused himself letting Fitz know their gift to him and Olivia was in their car.

When he finally returned he carried a wooden sign made up of smaller rectangular signs, each attached by beautiful bronze chains. It was quite large in size and even though Gerald was tall, he had a hard time keeping it from touching the ground. Everyone turned giving Fitz's dad their undivided attention and before he turned the gift around Helen joined his side, thanking Olivia and Fitz for opening their home up to everyone.

"We love you both so much - and look forward to spending many more holidays together. This is something we saw a few months ago back in a little shop in downtown St. Louis. The moment I saw it, I knew it would fit both of you. Merry Christmas."

Helen was near tears while speaking and listening to her mother in law made Olivia even more emotional. Gerald finally turned the sign over and it's beauty took Olivia's breath away. The letters were in grand cursive writing and the words were in the following order:

 _ **Our Story**_

 _ **First Date**_

 _11.14.15_

 _ **Hudson**_

 _2.14.16_

 _ **I Do**_

 _5.15.16_

There were two more signs left empty which signified there was room for the names of their future children. Fitz looked at Olivia and instantly reached for her hand and they both stood walking over to Helen and Gerald. The closer they came to the sign, the more beautiful it looked and more tears filled Olivia's eyes.

"We didn't want to leave Huds out," Gerald added, matter-of-factly. His mannerisms paralleled Fitz's in so many ways it was quite heartwarming.

Fitz was first to thank his parents and once they had their fair share of hugs, Olivia asked everyone to sit back down. Her voice was cracking and she looked to Fitz trying to mentally explain she simply wouldn't be able to get through this next phase without crying.

She shook her head several times and blinked away the tears mouthing for Fitz to take over. He cleared his throat and asked everyone to take the small gift and explained why he wanted everyone to open it at the same time.

"There's something we wanted to give each of you - and it would mean so much if you opened it altogether."

Everyone grew quiet and no one moved until Fitz eventually encouraged them to begin. One by one each of them opened the small gift and their faces each grew perplexed at the significance of the meaning. Inside each box was a small framed piece of paper that looked like musical notes of some kind. By now, Olivia finally found her voice and stood walking over to the stereo near the fireplace.

"You're probably wondering what the frame in front of you means. We want you to hear something...once you do, it should all make sense.

Olivia pressed a button on the remote control and the rapid heartbeat she played for Fitz evening before echoed through the speakers above. Fitz was now standing by Olivia and explained exactly what they were listening to.

"I was given the best Christmas gift last night by the most extraordinary woman I've ever met. What your listening to is a heartbeat...Olivia is pregnant-"

Helen suddenly yelled out incoherent words in response, nearly spilling the drink on the coffee table in front of her. She grabbed a hold of a clearly surprised Gerald who was now standing and emotional. Their reaction was so honest and sincere it brought tears to Fitz's eyes.

 _It was everything a son could've hoped for._

"I found this app last night that coverts your heartbeat into a musical note," Fitz finally continued, once his parents settled down. "We thought you'd each enjoy this small gift of a new life. _Merry Christmas_."

Eli and Maya stood and immediately went to Olivia, taking turns hugging their daughter. Just as suspected, Eli was on the verge of tears and he held up the small frame while cupping his daughters face in compete adoration.

 _"You are going to be an incredible mother."_

Eli's words were Olivia's undoing and all the pent up emotion she held in throughout the day suddenly spilled over all at once. Olivia squeezed her father and nearly collapsed in his arms allowing herself to fully hear his compliment. Maya stood back and watched the exchange knowing the bond between both of them could never be broken.

When her last tear was shed, she embraced her mother who was in her own way emotional. She kissed her daughter and reached for Fitz's hand holding it inside hers. They stood like this for some time until Maya stepped aside and allowed Helen and Gerald to step in. Gerald went straight to his son, hugging him for a long time. Helen was an emotional mess and her mascara bled profusely down below both her eyes.

Olivia appreciated such a heartfelt reaction and hugged her mother in law, thanking her for all the kindness she showed her from the very beginning.

"You will never have any idea how special you are to this family," Helen tried her best to explain through more tears. "This has been a dream of mine for some time...a dream for Fitz. You've given him so much, Olivia. I will never be able to thank you."

Olivia once again, couldn't control her emotions and more tears were shed. They continued taking turns embracing one another and eventually Marisa and Rick came up to them offering their own congratulations.

"My mother will have an entire room in their home converted into a nursery by next week. Mark my words."

Her comment made Olivia laugh and even though she tried to make light of the situation and bring humor, Olivia could sense her happiness and love for Fitz. She hugged her brother and said something underneath her breath that only he could hear. Fitz smiled at whatever she said and kissed her cheek, looking directly at Olivia.

The rest of the night was somewhat of a blur and Olivia was thankful when Gerald announced it was time both he and Helen leave. Their exit started the chain reaction and within half and hour their home was once again quiet with just the _four_ of them left. Olivia immediately headed for the sofa and laid down unzipping her boots in the process.

"You're gonna have to carry me upstairs," she half moaned burying her face into a nearby pillow.

Hudson was instantly by her side trying to decipher why she sounded so pained. He ended up barking until Olivia gave him a few good pats, reassuring the pup she was just fine.

A few minutes passed and Fitz didn't respond causing Olivia to lift her head and search for her husband. He was standing in the kitchen and appeared to be looking at something when he finally returned Olivia's stare. When he entered the living room he began untucking his blue shirt grabbing two Santa hats left on a nearby chair.

He placed one on and handed the other to Olivia before reaching underneath her body. Suddenly, she was floating into the air and Fitz made his way up the stairs carrying Olivia like a bride.

" _Mr. Claus,_ " she teased admiring his Santa hat.

"I want you wearing just that tonight," he replied, not mincing words.

"Fitz...I'm beyond exhausted," she wined, throwing an exaggerated hissy fit in his arms.

"I'll be really quick," he winked, refusing to back down.

Olivia stared at him in slight disbelief and ended up smiling at his smugness. They both knew it was hard for her to resist him and she playfully rolled her eyes. When they finally reached their bedroom Olivia began to undress and placed the Santa hat on just as Fitz had instructed.

" _Mrs. Claus_."

The tone in his voice shot straight to Olivia's center and she couldn't comprehend how he did it. He was literally oozed sex and watching him slither up the bed on top of her was beyond a turn on. Without thinking, she spread her legs and kissed him passionately on the lips.

A surge of energy laced through her body and the fatigue she once felt soon fizzled out completely.

"Don't be quick," she eventually gasped in between breaths while coming up for air.

Fitz's mouth was everywhere and she closed her eyes when his hand pumped her breast, tugging at her nipple in the most erotic manner. He entered her gently openly sharing just what was on his mind.

"I knew you wanted me," Fitz whispered, half serious, half teasing.

"I'll always want you," Olivia replied, kissing his shoulder and thrusting her hips against his.

Fitz stilled to a slow halt and studied this gorgeous vision underneath him. The love he felt for her was all consuming and for some reason he knew he would never forget this particular moment between them.

"I love you," Olivia finally mouthed, breaking the silence.

"I love you," he mouthed back, eventually lowering his head back into the crook of her neck.

They made love in the comfort of their bedroom, out in the open and unashamed. It was a time of new beginnings for Olivia and Fitz and from this moment forward things would forever be different.

 _And so the adventure begins..._


	62. Chapter 61

_A/N: I've been waiting for some time to finally share this chapter. I hope you enjoy :) Thank you to Katrina for another amazing edit - with her permission I shared it on my twitter page. And as always, thank you for reading. Xo_

 _Chapter 61: Birthday Girl_

 _"She found me at a time when it was too hard for her to believe in anything, and I forced her to accept nothing. We were just two souls that began to walk together, and the more we talked, the more we listened. And the only thing we were certain of is that we owned nothing but the very moment we were in." ~J. Storm_

"I just don't understand why she hates birthdays," Marisa gloomily inquired.

Fitz exhaled in slight agitation and tried to remain calm. This was the _third_ time Marisa made this comment in less than an hour and he was in no mood for his sister's antics.

"Risa _...stop_. It's not your place to understand...are you helping me or not?"

Marisa's eyes widened and she knew by his tone her brother was serious. She apologized for her repetitive comment and asked him to continue, wanting to know exactly what Fitz needed.

"Just keep Liv occupied until I text you. I need a few hours at the least."

Marisa tilted her head to one side and smiled, not responding right away. She rearranged her schedule so she could stop by and meet Fitz at the job site. This allowed her to also see Rick, something that often didn't happen during the workday.

"You're a good man," his sister finally replied before standing. "Olivia may hate birthdays but I have a feeling she's gonna love this surprise."

Fitz also stood and thanked Marisa, walking her outside. The air was brisk and he surveyed the land eyeing the crew across the way. He was beyond busy these days but there was no way he was allowing his wife's birthday go uncelebrated.

"Thanks for your help, Ris...I'll text you when I'm done. And remember- _**not**_ a word."

"My lips are sealed," Marisa swore, playfully saluting her brother.

Fitz hugged her goodbye and pointed east, letting his sister know where she could find her better half.

"You'll find Rick past those trees and to the left. There's some extra hard hats just as you walk inside on the ground."

Marisa rolled her eyes and began walking towards the trees, ignoring the hard hat comment. Her brother was a stickler for following safety protocols and she found his demands unnecessary. Fitz sensed her annoyance and smiled watching his younger sibling walk away from him.

Everything was in place and he couldn't have been more pleased. He refused to give in to Olivia's request and _ **NOT** _ celebrate her birthday. It was bad enough she didn't tell him about it last year until after it already passed. It honestly mortified him to no end and despite the fact he didn't allow her to see how much it bothered him he _ **KNEW** _ he would make this year extra special.

 _Whether she liked it or not._

Eventually, he walked back into the trailer and headed towards his desk checking his watch before sitting down. It was close to noon and so far his day was right on schedule. His cell vibrated in his back pocket and without thinking he pressed the green button and accepted the call, admiring the picture of Olivia that popped onto his screen.

 _"Hi..."_ his deep voice oozed into the receiver. "I was just thinking about you...how's my birthday girl?"

He could hear her sigh on the phone and tired to imagine her face. Fitz knew her sounds all too well and this particular sigh indicated she more than likely was shaking her head in contempt.

"She's fine," Olivia finally replied. "Marisa just texted me...I'm going to stop by and see her after we wrap this afternoon. I'll be home later than normal."

Fitz leaned back and lifted his arm behind his head, slightly stretching his limbs in the process. His sister wasted no time contacting Olivia and he decided to add a hint of mystery, hoping she would take the bait.

"Take your time. I think something's going on between her and Rick," he purposely lied. "I'm glad she reached out to you."

Olivia was quiet on the other end and he suddenly felt awful for not being truthful. This would certainly worry Olivia and he instantly regretted this blatant fabrication.

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?" He decided to switch topics.

Silence filled the line and Fitz once again imagined her facial expression. He somehow knew she was smiling which in turn made him smile and he closed his eyes still unable to believe in seven months he was going to be a father.

"We're good. But, we could use a nap right about now. These early mornings are brutal."

"Good thing we can sleep in tomorrow," Fitz reminded her. "I look forward to keeping you up _way_ past your bedtime."

More silence filled the line and Fitz couldn't keep the toothy grin from spreading across his face. He loved leaving her speechless, his ego enjoying every moment of the conversation.

"I better get going," Olivia breathed out after some time. "I love you."

His heart constricted at the three words and the truth was he would never tire of hearing them spoken. A lump formed in his throat and he suddenly became overwhelming grateful for this woman and the baby growing inside her stomach.

"I love you, too," he finally replied...

* * *

Olivia ended the call and stared at the different bouquet of flowers sitting proudly on the small desk in front of her. They were in between takes and this particular movie experience was far different than her last. Although her role wasn't a big one, the budget itself appeared to be grand in size, providing each actor with their very own private trailer.

She had retrieved there to call Fitz and was surprised to find three fairly large arrangements delivered for her birthday. One was from her parents, one from her manger, Mitch, and the other from the cast of her new movie. They could not have been more welcoming and she honestly enjoyed all their company. Everyone had been so kind thus far and the simple fact they acknowledged her birthday spoke volumes.

It was hard to ignore the stunning arrangements and she found herself staring at them deep in thought about her life. The hustle and bustle of the Christmas holidays had finally died down and Olivia was getting used to being back to a regular work schedule. Her last doctor's appointment had gone well and the only exciting thing happening now centered around Marisa's upcoming wedding and her pregnancy. Things for the most part were quiet and it was a welcome change. She sat reflecting for a while until her cell phone vibrated. The caller ID made her smile and she eagerly pressed the green button accepting the call.

 _ **"Happy Birthday!"** _ Samantha's voice beamed on the other end.

Olivia thanked her best friend for thinking of her and they chatted for some time, catching up with one another. It had been a few weeks since they last spoke and it took no time for them to try and arrange their next lunch date. Samantha spoke fast, as she always did, and Olivia couldn't help but miss her. The topic soon shifted back to her birthday and even though Samantha knew she hated celebrating, it didn't stop her from probing.

"So what's your devoted husband got planned?" She half jokingly asked. "Whatever it is, I'm certain it will leave me completely and utterly jealous."

"I have no idea," Olivia honestly replied, standing from her chair. "Whatever it is, his sister's in on it. She asked me to stop by after work. I'm sure he's up to something even though I told him not to do anything special."

" _Good luck with that!"_ Sam laughed. The sound was infectious and endearing making her miss her friend even more.

A knock on her door sounded and that was Olivia's cue to end the call. It was time for her to return and she thanked Samantha for the birthday wishes. They promised to meet up soon for much needed girl-time and she didn't hesitate to invite her over to meet the other actors.

By the time she made her way back on set, everyone was in place and waiting. She felt her cheeks turn red when the director began singing happy birthday, causing everyone else to join in. It was moments like these she dreaded most and all she could do was avoid eye contact with everyone at all costs.

The second the song was finished she diverted the attention as best she could after thanking everyone. It was business as usual within minutes and to Olivia's relief no one mentioned her birthday for the remainder of the afternoon.

They wrapped just after three and she made it to Marisa's place within an hours time. Her sister in law welcomed her in with a hug and it didn't take her long to realize she walked in on major wedding planning. Different bridal magazines were spread all around the small living space and Marisa wasted no time sharing the purpose of her summons.

"I _ **really** _ need advice, Liv," she huffed, moving the magazines out of the way so Olivia could sit down. "I'm one step away from taking your lead and just eloping. Everything is such a mess!"

Her words took Olivia completely off guard and for the next few minutes she listened as Marisa explained what had her so worked up. It centered around where they wanted the actual ceremony to take place and it appeared she and Rick couldn't agree on which state they would be wed in.

"I want to get married _here_...in New York. My life is here...my friends are here. I've never, ever envisioned getting married in St. Louis."

Her earlier conversation with Fitz replayed in her mind as Marisa continued explaining and she suddenly realized maybe there was some truth to her husband's comment.

"Marisa- just take a deep breath," Olivia finally suggested, trying to get a word in. "You have plenty of time to work this out. Maybe you can do both...is this about his family living in the Midwest?"

Marisa stood and knew her question struck a nerve. She checked her watch and also stood, following her into the kitchen. For the remainder of Olivia's visit they discussed different options, focusing on the pros and cons of having a wedding in either place. By the time they were finished it was nearly two hours later and unfortunately nothing had been resolved.

"Rick's on his way home," Marisa shared, tossing her phone down on the counter.

Olivia stood at the information and began to collect her things before hugging Marisa goodbye.

"Take care of my little niece or nephew," Marisa ordered while they headed towards the door. "I've been rambling this entire time and I didn't even ask you how you're doing. I'm so sorry!"

Disgust filled her voice and Olivia was quick to downplay her confession.

"Don't be silly...you always check on me. Besides, your brother asks enough for the both of you. _Trust me_."

Fitz was constantly worrying about her and she deep down loved him so much for it. Her well being was always at the forefront of his mind and it honesty meant so much. Marisa smiled at the response and shook her head in agreement only because what she said was true.

Olivia was without a doubt, the single most important thing to him.

Once a final goodbye was exchanged, the two women parted ways and it wasn't long until Olivia reached the highway. She found it somewhat odd Marisa didn't mention her birthday once but she didn't spend too much time thinking about it. Her thoughts were quick to fade when her phone rang, the caller ID indicating her mother was on the line.

"Happy Birthday," Maya began, not giving Olivia time to even say hello. "And here's your father...he wants to talk to you, too..."

* * *

The note taped to the front door caught Olivia's attention the moment she stepped out of her car. Butterflies filled her stomach seeing her name on the front and she slowly pried the tape off, not wanting to tear the paper in any way. The outside lights were on, as they usually were but she was surprised not to see Fitz and Hudson waiting for her on the porch. As soon as she turned the note over, all became clear and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

The note read as follows:

 _Take your shoes off and follow the path upstairs._

 _III_

 _P.S. Hudson is staying the night with Sam. You'll soon enough understand why._

Olivia stood on the porch for a few minutes, slowly unzipping her boots taking each one off. Despite the fact she hated celebrating her birthday, Fitz's note made something within stir and she found herself eager to see the surprise waiting for her inside. She decided to also remove her boot cuffs and once she was down to her bare feet she turned the knob and opened the door.

A blanket of blue rose petals covered every inch of the floor immediately carrying her eyes towards the staircase. Rows of candles outlined the sides of each step all the way to the very top. The rose petals were cold underneath her feet and she slowly and carefully walked in, setting her things down on a nearby table.

Most of the lights were off and she simply didn't know where to look first. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this type of homecoming. It was thoughtful and gorgeous and completely Fitz in every way possible. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to compose herself before heading upstairs.

Her walk was slow while most of the petals disintegrated underneath each footstep taken. The candlelight was breathtaking and shadows bounced off the walls outlining Olivia's beautiful profile. Without thinking she held her breath almost unable to contain her excitement. She wanted to see Fitz and knowing he truly was the best gift she could've ever received was more than enough.

More candles lined the second floor leading directly into their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and the amount of blue petals on the floor left her speechless. This was without a doubt one of the most romantic gestures and just as she pushed the door open she saw him standing in the center of their bedroom.

 _"Happy Birthday."_

His voice was low and Olivia put her hands to up to her mouth desperately trying not to cry. Fitz instantly moved towards her and she couldn't help but admire his attire. He wore dark slacks with a matching button up and somehow the dim light made him look even more handsome.

"I can't believe you did this...it's too much." She could barely get the words out.

"I had to make up for last year... _it's only fair_."

His close proximity was unnerving simply because the meaning of personal space was non-existent when it came to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Olivia felt his lips everywhere, kissing her cheeks- then her hairline before settling on her lips. Her back was pressed against the wall while her body completely and utterly succumbed to his every touch.

The kiss between was deliberate, almost as if Fitz didn't want her questioning his motives again. His tongue slightly grazed the inside of her mouth driving her insane. It didn't take long for his hands to find her breasts, hiking her dress up well above her waist.

He noticed she wore one of his favorite silk undergarments and the feel of the sexy material brought on a desire he couldn't contain any longer.

"I'm about to fuck you good, Mrs. Grant." Fitz breathed, breaking free from her lips.

His breath was hot against her skin and hearing his words sent her libido into a frenzy. The heaviness in her breasts only added to the overwhelming desire she felt for him. She was barely able to respond when her dress fell off exposing her dark nipples. The contact between them was purposeful and she pushed her breasts against him hard making her silk straps fall down her arms.

Within seconds, Olivia was lifted into the air before gently being placed on a mountain of rose petals resting on top of their bed. Fitz undressed her carefully while kissing her stomach in the most delicate manner. She watched him intently secretly gushing at the sweetness shown towards their unborn child.

Fitz took his time undressing making certain his eyes met Olivia's with every movement made. Her mannerisms were transparent and left little for the imagination. She suddenly began to fondle her own breasts while watching him and Fitz fought the urge to ejaculate right then and there.

 _This woman was going to be the death of him._

He moved on top of her gingerly letting her know he very much approved of the foreplay. His fingertips intertwined with hers, aggressively massaging her breasts in a circular pattern. The stimulation was too much for Olivia and she found herself begging for mercy...begging to feel him inside of her.

Fitz instantly obliged to her request and repositioned himself as he slowly entered her center. Olivia's sounds were loud and the candlelight bouncing off the walls made the moment even more special. It was a perfect balance of romance and pure lust leaving Fitz slightly mesmerized by the entire experience.

He could feel her stamina building and loved how the pregnancy affected their love life. Olivia's orgasms took longer than he remembered and he enjoyed having to work harder. His hips churned in a precise pattern and the moment he felt her slick walls open further he knew she was close.

Fitz's hand slowly traveled up Olivia's leg until it rested firmly behind her knee. It was a move Olivia ingrained in her mind and just the feel of it made her insides warm. He lifted it slightly, bending her leg in the process and it was Olivia's undoing. She came violently...squeezing his body tight as if she was hanging on for dear life.

He encouraged her to let go, speaking words of adoration against her ear. She loved the way he magically coaxed her body and once she calmed it was her turn to please him. Her hands grabbed the back of his head while her tongue licked a long line up the side of his neck. It wasn't long until Fitz reached his own climax and Olivia wrapped her arms around him while he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

They laid still for quite some time until Fitz eventually pried himself off Olivia's body while slowly pulling out of her. He was sweaty and hot and didn't hesitate in reaching for his shirt and using it as a make-shift towel. Out of nowhere the doorbell rang causing Fitz to immediately spring into action.

Olivia watched him shift into another gear, and before she could process what was happening Fitz was back in his pants heading downstairs. She was too tired to question him and decided to close her eyes until he finally returned. Her body was beyond spent and she literally could've fallen asleep at any moment.

Her nose was first to warn her of his return and her eyes flew open when Fitz entered their bedroom carrying a large box in one hand.

"Oh my God, is it Pepperoni with Jalapeños?" Olivia gasped, sitting up on her elbows.

Fitz smiled and set the pizza down on the bed along with two bottles of lemon flavored water.

"You know it is...I thought we could celebrate your birth by eating your favorite pizza in bed."

A surge of energy suddenly took over and she sat up excitedly, completely naked, and opened the box next to her. There was something about the moment that Fitz found endearing and he simply couldn't stop grinning at the sight before him.

Olivia's cravings had changed and he loved being able to fulfill her every need. Her body was also subtly changing and hearing her moans of food pleasure pleased him to no end. She inhaled one slice within minutes and it nearly made Fitz laugh.

Nearly half and hour later a good portion of the pizza had been devoured and Fitz rested upright next to Olivia who chose to remain unclothed. His back was flush against the headboard and Olivia positioned her body against his chest facing away from him. One arm draped around her chest and he strummed the side of it up and down over and over again.

They were quiet for some time and Olivia couldn't help but notice the amount of rose petals that were now completely turned into mush. Most of the room was covered with them and she now understood why Hudson was spending the night elsewhere. She was about to inquire about him when Fitz spoke, asking her a question he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Why don't you like celebrating birthdays... _please help me understand._ You made such a big deal about mine last year."

Olivia inhaled deeply at the question trying to find the words to explain.

"Your birthday was milestone, Fitz, of course I made a big deal about it. I don't see anything special about mine...to me it's just another day."

Her rationale only confused Fitz more and he had no choice but to probe further.

"Did you celebrate birthdays growing up?"

"I did...but the older I got the less excited I became about them. You have to remember, I spent my 20's and the beginning of my 30's mostly single. I either went to dinner with friends or my parents...it's never been _that_ exciting."

Silence filled the air as Fitz processed her explanation. He kept thinking about his Dad and how special he made his mother's birthday growing up and deep down wondered if Olivia witnessed this type of exchange between her own parents.

"I hope you've prepared yourself- because this is **_never_** going away. Your birthday is important to me. **_YOU_ ** are important to me."

He decided not to ask any more questions, instead focusing on the future. Olivia remained quiet and eventually turned around to fully face him. They were now eye level and despite the dimness of the room, he could see her face as somber as ever and he patiently awaited for her response.

"I didn't tell you last year because for many years my birthday was a reminder of everything I didn't have. The older I got, the more certain I was someone like you didn't exist."

Fitz narrowed his eyes and stared at Olivia while the weight of her honesty hovered over them.

"How did you not give up?" Olivia continued. "You've told me a million times you were certain I was out there...how did you know?"

It was now his turn to slowly inhale and his forehead wrinkled just pondering the question.

"I just did. I don't have any other answer. But I was prepared to spend the rest of my life looking for you...even if that meant I would be spending it alone."

Olivia smiled at his response and turned back around, once again making herself comfortable against his chest. They sat in silence again for a few minutes until Fitz kissed the side of Olivia's cheek, before trying to stand.

A breeze ran through Olivia's body and she decided to slip underneath the covers while Fitz rummaged through a drawer across the room. When he returned he sat on the edge of the bed and handed Olivia a small gift neatly wrapped in colorful paper.

"Fitz...you've done so much. You didn't need to get me anything."

Fitz cocked his head to one side and gave her the infamous Fitzgerald stare, letting her know she wouldn't be getting her way. The seriousness of his face nearly made her laugh and she ultimately began unwrapping the present trying her best not to crack a smile.

Inside was a small patent box and from the look of it, Olivia instantly guessed it was a piece of jewelry. She quickly opened it and to her surprise Fitz's business card sat inside. The second she saw it, she recognized its worn edges. She slowly turned it over and saw her handwriting on the back, reading the words she wrote so many months ago.

 _Tag! You're it_

 _-Olivia_

 _917-202-5554_

"You kept this?" She stared at the card in disbelief, a million memories filling her mind.

"I did..." Fitz eventually confirmed. "I thought you'd might want to have it...it was our beginning. Slipping that card inside your purse what the best decision I ever made."

Olivia sat up and practically crawled into Fitz's lap, grabbing hold of his neck. Tears filled her eyes as she held the card up into the air. So much had happened since she last saw that business card. And it represented so much to her - it was difficult to even explain. She had no idea Fitz kept it and the love she felt from him overwhelmed her.

"It's perfect. I couldn't want anything more."

She found herself whispering even though they were the only two people in the room. Fitz kissed her endlessly, beyond content with how the evening turned out. He needed the day to feel special because Olivia deserved nothing less.

"Marisa's gift for you is downstairs. She kinda helped me keep you occupied so I could get the house ready," he decided to share, leaning back to get a better view of his gorgeous wife.

Olivia's emotions shifted and she playfully swatted Fitz on the back. She **_KNEW_** her visit with Marisa had a purpose but still wondered if she was truly having wedding dilemma. She was about to ask Fitz's take on the situation when he continued, completely sidetracking her altogether.

"She ordered your favorite cheesecake. It's in the fridge."

Cheesecake was another new craving and he knew this bit of information would be the cherry on top.

Her eyes widened at the statement and even though the mixture of pepperoni, jalapeños and cheesecake didn't sound appealing at all to Fitz, he was glad this combination pleased his pregnant wife. She began to get out of bed and he watched as she proudly displayed her gift on their mirror for all to see.

He smiled when she opened the top drawer and pulled out one of her favorite t-shirts. She seemed eager to get downstairs and he couldn't help but stand and join her, pulling her into him one last time.

"I love you," Fitz confessed, kissing the corner of her mouth. " _ **Both**_ of you...so much."

"You're good for me, Mr. Grant. Thank God, you didn't give up."

Her grin was wide and Fitz couldn't help but return the smile.

"We love you, too," she finally added, kissing him hard on the lips.

She was first to break contact and headed directly for the door, turning over her shoulder, making herself crystal clear.

"We're also still hungry... _this_ birthday girl is ready for cheesecake..."


	63. Chapter 62

_A/N: Sending all my readers hugs right now. I hope this story brings you a small bit of joy during such dark times. Writing has been a therapeutic release for me and I sincerely appreciate anyone taking the time to read. Xo_

 _Chapter 62: Here and Now_

 _"A Strong Marriage rarely has two strong people at the same time. It is a husband and wife who take turns being strong for each other in the moments when the other feels weak." ~A. Willis_

Olivia stared at Fitz's itinerary and studied the departure and return date again and again. Time away from her husband was something she needed to get used to. After all, this was part of marriage and traveling was an inevitable piece that would eventually occur.

Self help experts writing books on marriage were quick to explain how time away from your spouse was healthy. Hearing these things sounded normal but for reasons she couldn't explain, this trip worried her and she simply wasn't able to place her finger on why.

Fitz was scheduled to leave within the hour for the airport and would be staying in St. Louis for only a few days. Helen called last week and shared Gerald would be having a routine procedure done leaving him out of commission for up to two week. Fitz didn't hesitate in offering to fly over and help any way he could. It was the right thing to do as their son and Olivia encouraged him to take care of his family business.

Things were increasingly busy at work for Olivia and the film would be wrapping next week. News of Gerald came at an importune time and they ultimately decided it would be best if he made the trip alone.

Rick would be in charge of the development project in his absence and everything was in order for his departure. It would overall be a quick trip yet Olivia couldn't stop feeling guilty. Her emotions were like a roller coaster these days and she couldn't seem to get a hold on them. Fitz was as patient as ever and tried to allow Olivia space when she needed it.

Neither of them knew what to expect considering this was their first experience with a pregnancy so they both continued to take things day by day.

Eventually, her husband's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and this was her cue to close her laptop and stand. She was now close to being three months pregnant but to the average person no one could tell. Her bump was small and most of her pants could still be worn with only a slight adjustment made to her top button.

The moment Fitz entered, he slid an arm around her waist kissing her on the temple. He smelled freshly showered and his cologne heavily trailed through the air. They remained quiet for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to state the obvious; they were each dreading this time apart in their own way.

"I just spoke with your mother," Fitz announced, opening the door to the refrigerator. "She's agreed to check in on you-"

 _"Fitz!"_ Olivia blurted, cutting him off. "You can't be serious." She was now in a full blown giggle and Fitz froze staring at her every move.

"What is so funny?" He purposely tried not to smile at his question.

Two steps later, Olivia's arms flew around Fitz's neck making her smile. Their height level was a huge difference and she found herself on her tippy-toes so she could be somewhat eye level.

"I don't need anyone checking on me... _especially_ my mother of all people."

Fitz's eyes narrowed at her comment and he interlocked his fingers around her waist pulling her closer in.

"You're lucky I'm not having her spend the night."

A full blown laugh radiated into the air and the muscles in Fitz's face began to twitch from wanting to also laugh. Instead, he kept his stoic face in tact causing Olivia to suddenly stop and step back. Her body instantly met resistance from Fitz and her eyes widened only because she suddenly feared he was serious.

"You _wouldn't_ ," she finally gasped.

"I _would_ ," he confidently replied, flashing her a crooked smile.

A wink was soon to follow letting Olivia know he was kidding and she returned on her tippy-toes giving Fitz a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Promise me, you'll get some rest," Fitz ordered, pulling slightly away.

It was no secret Olivia hadn't been sleeping well. Ever since Fitz decided he would be leaving, Olivia's sleepless nights began. Unfortunately, she found herself feeling restless at night and from the dark circles under her eyes Fitz could see she looked physically tired.

"Stop worrying about me," Olivia whispered, kissing him once again. "Call me when you land. I'm just glad you'll be there for your mom. She must be scared out of her mind."

Fitz released Olivia from his grip and poured himself a glass of juice before sitting down at the kitchen island. He watched as Olivia opened the pantry taking out her current favorite morning snack. Her breasts looked large and he loved the low cut tank she wore underneath her sheer coverup.

"I'm just glad they caught it early. I was thinking...maybe I should get a stress test done. I've never had one before."

Olivia grabbed some yogurt from the fridge and began to stir in the granola. Hearing Fitz talk in this manner only made her worry more and even though she felt somewhat anxious, she tried not to let it show.

"I think it's a good idea. Let's find a doctor in the area when you come back."

Fitz continued to watch as she finally slipped into the empty seat next to him. Silence soon filled the room and the only sound that could be heard was from Olivia chewing.

"It's been a long time since we've slept apart." The words even felt odd coming from his mouth.

"Stop," Olivia pleaded, cutting Fitz off once again. " ** _Please_**."

He could hear the strain in her voice making him instantly regret his inner most feelings. Olivia was right- this was a shitty time to bring up such a topic and he chastised himself for even saying the words.

"I'm meeting Samantha for lunch," Olivia eventually shared, clearing her throat. "I'm glad she'll get to finally meet the cast. I can't believe we wrap soon."

Fitz welcomed the change in topic and was delighted Olivia's appetite didn't seem to have been affected. Her hair was in a long straight ponytail combed to one side and the ends were wavy nearly touching her breast. Other than her dark circles underneath her eyes, she truly looked beautiful and he admired her from his seat, listening to every word.

"Things are going to get hectic the next few weeks," his wife continued. "We have the private screening next month- my mother is going _all_ out for it."

She paused long enough to give Fitz one of her _'you know what that means look'_. Her facial expression honestly made him want to laugh but he decided against it.

"Whatever she has planned, I know it will be perfect. You deserve the best, Livvie...you worked so hard."

"Please tell your Dad to take it easy after the surgery. I really want him to be there- your mom, too."

Her confession came out of nowhere and his eyes glossed over once the realization set in. His family was just as important to Olivia as they were to him and he couldn't put into words what that meant. He reached over, squeezing Olivia's hand and stood pushing his surge of emotions down.

It was getting late and he needed to get going if he wanted to make his flight on time. Olivia also stood, taking his lead and she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at the man she loved resting her chin against his chest. Her large doe eyes looked sad and the moment simply overwhelmed him in every way possible.

"Why is this so hard?" Olivia bit out, unable to keep her feelings in.

His heart constricted into a million pieces and the fact he needed to leave her while pregnant made him ache inside. Everything she was feeling was understandable and even though he felt the same, he knew it was her emotions that magnified the moment.

He slowly bent down and paused in front of her stomach resting his hand on top.

"You be good in there," Fitz began concentrating solely on his baby girl or boy growing inside his wife. "And don't do anything crazy like start kicking while I'm gone."

Olivia giggled and lovingly caressed his hair. It was a serious request and one Fitz brought up nearly every day. Both of them couldn't wait to feel the baby move and the moment his trip became a reality this was the first thing that came to mind.

Fitz looked up at Olivia and winked again, igniting a wave of emotion. His mannerisms instantly calmed her and the anxiety she once felt began to lessen.

It wasn't long before he returned his attention back to her stomach and she couldn't help but smile when he lifted her tank kissing her gently on the stomach. When he finally stood, Olivia smoothed out his crisp polo, resting both hands on his chest. He was dressed casually and she loved how quickly he could transform with the change of an outfit.

"Hurry back to me," she whispered, her voice now steady and confident.

Fitz smiled contently and was grateful for her change in demeanor.

"You know I will," was all he replied...

* * *

The last time Fitz set foot inside Memorial Williams Hospital was just after his 18th birthday. It was a football related injury which solidified him not ever playing the sport in college. The place looked much different than he last remembered and before getting lost he decided to sit in the front entrance and read over the long text his mother sent him that morning.

Gerald was scheduled to have a stint placed into his heart first thing tomorrow morning. The procedure itself was very standard and would be done outpatient which meant he could actually come home the same day if all went as planned. He searched for the room number his father was having his pre-op work done when he heard his mother's voice from across the way.

His father was two steps behind and looked as healthy as ever. It boggled his mind they were meeting in this manner. He hugged both of his parents hello and immediately honed in on Gerald who crossed his arms proudly at his son.

"How are you feeling, Dad? I got here as soon as I could."

"You should be at home with your wife," he quickly countered, brushing off the question. "I'm absolutely fine."

"You **_WILL_** be fine," Helen interrupted her husband, eventually focusing on her son.

"We're glad you're here. The surgery is scheduled for 6 a.m. tomorrow morning. The doctor said we should be home by the afternoon.

The three of them soon began walking out of the hospital towards the nearby parking garage. Fitz felt bad he missed his Dad's pre-op appointment and checked his watch. It was near 2:00 and lunch would most likely be out of the question. Before he could ask what they had planned, Helen offered to drive herself home and encouraged the two men in her life to ride back together.

Despite the circumstances, his mother looked well, with the exception of appearing tired. Her dark circles underneath her eyes reminded him of Olivia and he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Last he heard, both she and Samantha were enjoying lunch and he could only imagine how happy she probably was spending time with her best friend.

Gerald finally made a decision and took his wife up on her offer, patting Fitz on the back. This was his cue to pull his rental keys out of his pocket and he pointed to the black SUV one row over, signaling to his father what vehicle he was driving.

Minutes later they parted ways after Gerald walked Helen to their car. Fitz watched his parents from afar and suddenly tried to put himself in his mother's shoes. A pang of sadness was quick to take over and his mother's strength never ceased to amaze him. He was grateful for the alone time with his Dad as this would actually give him an opportunity to get to the bottom of how this all started.

Once Gerald was inside the rental, Fitz turned the ignition on but didn't begin driving. He unconsciously waited for instructions, unsure if his Dad wanted him to go anyplace specific. They remained in park for a few moments, until Gerald instructed Fitz to drive him home.

"You don't want to go by the office?" Fitz couldn't help but ask.

"No, Son...work is taken care of. But I do want to talk with you about tomorrow. I'm not getting any younger and now that I have a grand baby on the way there's some things I need to share with you."

His words caught Fitz off guard and he felt foolish to assume work would be on his Dad's mind. He listened attentively to his father speak and focused on the road ahead. The traffic was light and it wouldn't be too long until they reached his parents home.

"Your mother and I changed our will... I have some paperwork I need to give you before you leave."

"What do you mean, change your will? Dad what's going on- Mom keeps insisting your procedure tomorrow is routine. Do not keep anything from me!"

Fitz's voice raised an octave causing Gerald to turn at his son's response.

"Fitzgerald...I'm _not_ keeping anything from you. I would never do that. We decided to change the will because of the baby."

Although Gerald explained this before, it didn't register until that very moment. He remained quiet trying to understand where all this was coming from. Changing a will was a big deal- but the longer he thought about it, it actually wasn't a surprise.

"We have a Trust set aside- most of the legalities have been taken care of but I want to make sure you have all the paperwork. After the baby is born, you'll have to contact the lawyers office and add some necessary details they're waiting on.

Silence soon took hold and Fitz remained deep in thought for quite some time. These were things he should've been thinking about especially with a baby coming. The truth was he had no will and honestly didn't even know if Olivia had one already written. Embarrassment didn't take long to set in and he began making mental notes about what he needed to take care of once he returned to New York.

"I hope you're considering getting a stress test," Gerald said, breaking the silence.

"Liv and I were just talking about that before I left. I'm going to find a doctor in our area when I get back. I don't see a doctor as often as I should."

Speaking in this manner truly put things into perspective. For the past few months he's been preaching for Olivia to take care of herself yet here he is- not taking his own advice.

"How's Mom doing? Is she worried about tomorrow? I know this has to be hard."

"Your mother is fine," Gerald assured. "It helps having you here. She's looking forward to visiting next month. We both are."

This piece of information sparked Fitz's memory and he quickly shared Olivia's request from this morning. A huge smile spread across Gerald's face at the mention of Olivia wanting his presence next week. He sensed it meant a lot to him and seeing his reaction first hand made it even more special.

The remainder of the ride centered around the baby and Fitz shared they were hoping to have a small gender reveal party sometime after Olivia's premiere. They were trying to coordinate with the doctors office and both felt it would be a nice surprise if the family could find out all at once.

"Helen will be thrilled...we are just so happy for you, Son. You are going to make one hell of a father."

Fitz could hear the emotion in his voice and briefly turned to look at his father. He was looking out the window and from the angle of his arm he could see the bandaid still in place from the blood work taken earlier that morning. He found the compliment endearing and had to clear his throat a few times before finally responding.

"Thanks, Dad. I've learned from the best..."

* * *

The surgery performed on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, lasted less than half and hour. By the time Fitz returned from the downstairs cafe, Gerald's doctor was meeting with Helen in the waiting area. He explained a few restrictions he would have over the next few weeks, but assured both of them he was doing extremely well.

Helen profusely thanked the doctor especially for making things happen so quickly. Fitz listened as she explained how scary it was receiving the phone call from the doctors office last week. One minute Gerald was going in for a routine stress test and the next- they were wanting to schedule surgery. The gratitude poured out and Fitz couldn't help but place one arm around her shoulder.

Once they were alone, the moment ended up getting the best of Helen. It was something about having your sons's arm around you. It was as if they briefly switched roles and Fitz was now the parent. She buried her face into her son's chest and cried- mainly thanking God for not taking her husband away from her.

Fitz held on to his mother and was relieved to see her finally letting it all out. He sensed her trying to be overly strong and knew she must be relieved. Luckily, the waiting room itself was nearly empty which allowed Helen the time to compose herself.

An hour later, Gerald had been moved into a private room and both Fitz and Helen were allowed to visit. His spirits were good and Fitz stepped back watching his mother and father collide. Despite being married nearly five decades, their love for one another was quite apparent. Watching them interact made him miss his wife even more and he fought the urge to call Olivia.

The more his resisted, the stronger his desire became and he finally gave in when Marisa phoned his mother. Helen was busy letting her daughter know how the procedure went so Fitz took the opportunity to step out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone checking the time.

Olivia was likely shooting and he convinced himself he would be okay with leaving a message. To his surprise she answered his call after only one ring.

"How's he doing? I've been waiting to hear from you." He could hear the concern in her voice and it warmed his heart.

Fitz closed his eyes and pushed back his tears. He was so emotional...and it took him completely off guard. Olivia remained quiet and repeated her question- her voice now completely alarmed.

 ** _"Fitz!_ ** How's your Dad? What's wrong?"

"He's fine, Livvie. Completely fine...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

" _YOU_ don't sound fine...are you alright?" She emphasized the word _you_ and Fitz shook his head trying to snap out of whatever he was feeling.

The next few minutes of the conversation centered around Fitz trying to assure Olivia everything was okay. He ended up offering to put his father on the phone which Olivia appreciated. He felt silly about the entire phone call and simply couldn't explain what had come over him.

When he entered his father's room Marisa was now on speaker but Fitz didn't care. He interrupted the conversation and handed Gerald the phone- partly because it would prove all was well and it would also give him time to gather himself.

This was a first for Fitz. Little rattled him but seeing his father in the hospital stirred something within. Although hearing Olivia helped, he didn't want to concern his pregnant wife. That was truthfully the _ **LAST** _ thing he wanted.

He watched Gerald's face light up when he realized it was Olivia on the line. They chatted for just a short time and quickly brought up the movie premiere, assuring her there was no way he was going to miss it. He decided to take a seat next to his mother who had ended the call with his sister. Hearing their conversation helped and the more time that passed, the better he began to feel.

Gerald eventually turned his attention towards his son and smiled at whatever Olivia was saying on the other end. He face beamed with pride at the obvious mention of his future grandchild and Fitz laughed when Gerald teased about her ever changing cravings. The call ended with him thanking Olivia, encouraging her rest and take care of herself.

He finally stood when Gerald handed back his cell, tucking it into his pocket. Fitz could feel his parents stare and when he made eye contact with them he once again began to feel a emotion surface. Silence fell between them and it was Helen who was first to speak.

"Thank you for being here, Fitzgerald...I know how hard it is for you to be away from Olivia."

"She really loves you," Gerald chimed in, his face beyond content.

Fitz stood and crossed his arms at his chest taking it all in. He wanted to somehow shift the focus back onto his father but struggled with finding the right balance. His instinct was to purposely change the subject but he decided against it when his mother spoke again- leaving him truly speechless.

"And we really love her..."

* * *

It was nearly 10:00 that night when Fitz joined his mother in the kitchen for a late night snack. Gerald was sleeping comfortably upstairs and Helen talked Fitz into eating some fresh key lime pie she made the night before. It had been an exceptionally long day but he still hadn't heard from Olivia.

He received a text from her earlier that afternoon letting him know she would be working late. This was something that occasionally happened ever so often so the information didn't surprise him in the least. Fitz called a few times but only reached her voicemail and no matter how tired he was, there was no way he could sleep without telling her goodnight.

For as long as Fitz could remember his mother was a bit of a night owl and he welcomed the company. They both sat at the table, chatting about a variety of topics, ranging from work to Marisa's wedding. Helen was kept busy these days, helping prepare for the big day. Fitz knew between the wedding and the baby his mother was relishing in every moment.

One piece of pie ended up turning into a second and it was then Fitz heard the rummage on the porch. The noise startled Helen who immediately darted towards the window. They both saw car headlights in front of the home and Fitz quickly stood, unable to imagine why anyone would be at the door so late at night.

The figure was petite in size and the second he saw the black boots through the window he knew exactly who it was. His heart began to race as he unlocked the door to see his wife standing in front of him, looking as if she just stepped out of a magazine. She turned and waved towards the car behind her and whoever was driving began to slowly creep down the street moving away from the house.

 _"What are you doing here!"_ Fitz gasped, flinging the door open.

He stood stunned in front of Olivia unable to formulate any other words. By this time Helen turned on the porch light and took over, insisting they both come inside out of the cold. Fitz quickly picked up her bag on the floor and took her hand, still in awe she was actually there with him.

"Oh my goodness, look at you," Helen gushed, moving between them and hugging Olivia. "Gerald is in for a treat when he wakes up."

Olivia hugged her mother in-law hello and smiled keeping her eyes on Fitz. He looked a mixture of shock and worry and she honestly couldn't make out if he was happy to see her or not.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" Helen inquired, suddenly moving about the kitchen in a hurry.

"No...I'm actually great. But I could use a hug from my husband."

Olivia stared directly at Fitz who seemed frozen in place. He wore dark pajama pants with a St. Louis Cardinals baseball shirt and she couldn't help but admire how young he suddenly appeared. His face transformed at her request and one step later she was in his arms- the only place that truly felt like home.

"Who dropped you off?" His voice was deeper than normal this time of night and beyond serious.

The question made Olivia smirk only because that of all questions, would be the one Fitz was most concerned about.

"My mother was my travel companion and chauffeur," Olivia stated matter of fact.

The moment she confessed her desire to fly to Missouri, Maya volunteered to accompany her. Deep down she guessed her willingness had something to do with her conversation with Fitz although she never shared what it entailed. Maya was equally concerned about Gerald and informed her daughter she could use some time away from the city.

Fitz was now standing next to her and couldn't stop staring. She looked incredible and well rested, wearing tight fitting jeans and her signature high heal boots. A sequined beige scarf draped around her neck giving her an extra amount of glam and all Fitz could do was marvel at this bright, shiny object who captivated his attention.

Hearing the mention of Maya, made Helen stop in her tracks and she quickly made it clear her mother was welcome to stay overnight.

"That is very kind of you," Helen, Olivia began, wrapping her arm around Fitz. "But I think she's looking forward to staying in a hotel and getting pampered...she says it's one of the benefits of being retired."

Helen appeared to be pleased by that answer and continued moving about the kitchen, making Olivia a plate of food even though she told her she didn't want anything. She, too, wore pajamas with a long navy robe and honestly looked quite content taking care of someone. The sight tickled Olivia and she appreciated the hospitality always shown whenever she was in Helen's presence.

Fitz's silence was becoming overly obvious and Olivia finally stepped out of her side embrace and looked him over.

"You look tired," Olivia whispered, brushing her fingers along the side of his cheek.

A plate of food was now sitting nearby and Helen interrupted them, apologizing for the intrusion.

"Here's a little something in case you change your mind...I'm off to bed now. I'll make us aa big breakfast in the morning. Gerald will be thrilled."

Both Olivia and Fitz hugged Helen goodnight and within seconds they were finally left alone. The plate of food behind Fitz caught Olivia's attention and she decided to sit down and took a few grapes into her hand, popping one in her mouth. Fitz slowly turned and watched but remained quiet.

When most of the fruit was eaten, she stood and kissed Fitz on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed," she instructed. "Can you lead the way?"

Fitz's nodded, picking up Olivia's small suitcase and began to head upstairs. They ended in the last guest room on the right and it didn't take long for Olivia to undress and make herself more comfortable. Fitz sat on the bed and watched, marveling at her every move. Her caramel skin was smooth and her perfume completely filled the room with her scent.

"Did you fly here just to check on me?" He spoke low and Olivia was glad to hear him talking.

She was now rummaging through her bag and pulled out her favorite t-shirt and night time toiletries setting them on the bed.

"Yes," she replied, flashing him a cautious glance. "I had a feeling you needed me."

Fitz was quiet and she didn't want to press further. She decided to gather up her items and was about to head to the bathroom when Fitz grabbed her by the wrist, asking her one more question.

"How did you know?"

Olivia unconsciously stood up taller pondering his words.

"Because I know you."

The exchange that occurred between them in that moment was difficult to explain. It was honest and raw and Fitz simply stared at his wife in complete fascination. For so long, he had been the rock in their relationship and this change centered him in ways he couldn't imagine.

Olivia bent down and kissed her husband on the lips before excusing herself into the bathroom. She took her time freshening up and couldn't stop thinking about Fitz's face. Something was bothering him and making the trip to St. Louis was definitely the right move. She knew something wasn't right even before he even left- almost as if she could sense what was about to occur.

By the time she returned into the spare bedroom Fitz was underneath the covers. His chest was bare and he appeared to be staring at the ceiling above. She moved quietly throughout the room and eventually climbed into the empty spot next to him.

Fitz seemed to be deep in thought and didn't make a move when she finally laid down. The room was dark and the only light between them came from a nightlight in the corner near the door. Her body welcomed a warm bed and she snuggled in next to Fitz, forcing his arm to move.

It didn't take long for him to readjust his body and once they were both situated, Olivia closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind.

"I'm afraid, Liv. Seeing my Dad in the hospital...its brought up a lot of fear. I'm 50 years old with a baby on the way. I'm not a young man- what if something happens to me? What if I don't even get to see him or her graduate from high school, or go to college, or even get married?"

Olivia's eyes flew open and she slowly sat up, resting her body on one elbow. She stared at Fitz who continued to stare at the ceiling and it felt so odd seeing him act defeated.

"Of course you'll get to see these things, Fitz...don't even talk this way."

She spoke quietly and cupped his face in her hands, turning it slowly to fully face hers. His eyes were glossy and Olivia caressed his hairline, her brown eyes meeting blue.

"It's normal to be afraid. I'm scared sometimes too- "

Fitz studied Olivia's face and fought back the tears he wanted to shed. His sadness was nearly paralyzingly and to his relief, she continued sharing, trying her best to be the comfort he needed.

"There's nothing we can do about your age, Fitz. It is what it is. But I do know your a very healthy man who takes good care of himself. That has to count for something...I mean look at your sexual appetite. That alone takes years off your life. I'm sure of it."

Fitz smiled and appeared satisfied with that analogy and she could sense her husband slowly coming back to her.

"The way I see it, we can either spend all our time thinking about what you might miss or focus on what we have right in front of us... _here and now_."

Out of nowhere, an usual feeling pressed against her stomach- a flutter of some kind she couldn't quite explain. Olivia froze and quickly realized what was happening. She reached for Fitz's hand pulled it underneath her shirt against her stomach. She rested flat on the bed and concentrated, waiting for the movement to happen again.

To her relief the sensation returned, this time more fluid and prominent. Fitz's eyes grew wide at the sensation as he felt a few small kicks against his hand. The life inside Olivia was growing...flourishing...and letting them both know things would indeed be alright.

"Oh my God," Fitz breathed out. "It finally happened."

His sincerity and sheer astonishment made Olivia smile and she prayed Fitz would be able to see this miracle for what it was.

"I think this is a sign. Maybe the little one is trying to tell us something. _Aren't you_?"

Olivia said the last two words a bit louder, speaking towards her own stomach. That was Fitz's undoing and it gave him the permission he needed to finally release his emotions. He buried his face against Olivia's neck and cried against her skin while the woman he adored held on tight.

It was exactly what he needed because as each moment passed he began to feel lighter and things became more clear.

"I told your Dad earlier, how lucky I am to have you."

Fitz wiped his face with his hands and kissed Olivia's neck before propping his body up on one elbow. He smiled at the vision before him and couldn't have been more grateful. Everything she said was right...he needed to focus on the here and now. There was much to be thankful for and if he wasn't careful what mattered most would be forgotten.

"I love you," he mouthed, placing his hand briefly on her stomach.

"I love you," Olivia replied, gently caressing his cheek. "You should get some sleep...you've had a long day."

"But what if I'm _not_ tired?" Fitz smirked, moving his hand in between her legs.

Like magic, her confident husband returned and Olivia couldn't keep from grinning.

 _"Fitz! You're parents are down the hall! We **cannnnnnt** ,"_ she playfully whined.

Fitz slowly moved in between her legs sliding down the bed in the process. Her panties were the first piece of clothing he removed and Olivia squirmed with embarrassment.

"They'll here us," she continued to protest, batting his arms away.

"They'll here _YOU,_ not me. You're the loud one."

Olivia's head jolted upright and she scoffed out loud at his comment. Fitz lovingly winked at her but didn't stop trying to get her naked. As each part of body became exposed his erection grew more and more prominent.

By the time her t-shirt was removed, Olivia was now straddled on Fitz's lap, her legs crossed at the ankle. He pushed his wife's hair back away from her face allowing him to get a good look at her. She positioned herself slowly onto his shaft and they locked eyes as he entered her, inch by glorious inch.

She loved being one like this, loved the feeling of empowerment it gave her. And most importantly, loved the way Fitz appeared mesmerized by it all.

"You're so beautiful...I could watch you forever." His words were barely audible driving Olivia crazy.

They ended the day making love in the comfort of each others arms after a most stressful day. Her decision to come was the right one and it gave her a deep seeded joy knowing she could give the man she loved exactly what he needed. She was strong despite not always feeling this way and this combined with the love she felt for Fitz was more than enough. This was the beauty and very meaning of what marriage represented.

Giving them each a glimpse of what was yet to come..."


	64. Chapter 63

_A/N: Happy Valentines Day, dearest reader. I hope you enjoy this update. It's a shorter chapter but an important moment in this Olitz's marriage. And I also wanted to update on this special day :)_ _I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read Xo_

 _Chapter 63: When You Love Someone_

 _"The most beautiful part to loving a guarded girl is this: When she lets you in, it's not because she needs you. She stopped needed people a long time ago. It's because she wants you, and that is the purest love of all." ~Unknown_

"The timing isn't great," Olivia admitted over her shoulder, plopping down on the plush sofa.

In all honesty, it was horrible, but she knew having Fitz watch the movie with everyone else at the premiere wouldn't be the best idea. She wanted him to see it in the comfort of their home... _ **needed**_ it actually...and she really couldn't explain why.

"The timing _is_ perfect," Fitz reassured his wife, grabbing the popcorn from the microwave. "It's like my own private screening- I mean how lucky am I?"

She watched from afar and smiled at the lengths he was going to, trying to make the evening special. Hudson rested near her feet and she gently rubbed her growing belly affectionately without even thinking...a new habit she had formed during these past few weeks.

When Fitz finally joined her, a huge bowl of popcorn was placed directly between them. He kissed her gently on top of the head before grabbing the remote from the table. The DVD was ready and butterflies filled her stomach. This was it; the moment she had been excited about- yet dreading all at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to share this experience with Fitz _but_ she had no idea how he would react to the movie.

Fitz only knew her as the performer on Broadway- a far cry from her role in The Burning Bed. This was unlike anything she ever experienced before as an actor and she deeply wanted Fitz to appreciate the contrast. It was important to her and knew that reason alone would also make it important to Fitz.

"You're in charge," he confirmed handing Olivia the remote. "I'm ready when you are."

His words once again made her smile and she involuntarily tucked her legs underneath her body, repositioning herself altogether on the sofa. Fitz was happily chewing a mouthful of popcorn and his entire persona nearly took her breath away. He looked young- carefree and his willingness to please, left her beyond grateful.

After a few moments, he turned to look at her, obviously wondering why she _hadn't_ pressed play. He was dressed comfortably, wearing pajama bottoms and a black undershirt and Olivia couldn't help but reach over and touch him.

"This movie is _really_ heavy," she slowly began, subconsciously trying to warn him.

Fitz studied her face and that familiar twinkle she loved appeared in his eyes. He cocked his head to one side and placed his hand on her belly, stroking it similarly in the exact manner she did a few minutes before. Silence soon filled the room and the only sound that could be heard came from Huds who was now in a deep sleep.

"I know it is, baby...but don't worry about me." He broke eye contact and Olivia was about to press play when he continued, sharing something she didn't expect.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I was hoping you would let me see it before the actual premiere. I'm just so proud of you."

Olivia slowly inhaled at his words and tried to wrap her mind around what was about to happen. Her first major film was about to be released to the world and here she was watching the movie with her _now_ husband while _pregnan_ t with his child. A year ago this time, they were in her condo in the city- newly in love and just beginning their relationship. She was stable in her career and starring in a movie was the absolute _last_ thing on her mind.

It felt surreal how different things could be in a years time and her eyes teared up just thinking about it.

"You've been so supportive, Fitz...I couldn't have done this without you. And I'm also glad we're doing this tonight. It's been weighing on me."

Fitz's frowned at her words and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. They remained close for a bit, until Fitz reluctantly pulled away, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. That was his way of letting Olivia know to press play and she eventually complied, tossing the remote next to her.

Almost instantly, the film began and without realizing it, she grabbed Fitz's hand into hers. The quality wasn't the best, as it was a roughly edited final copy and something she herself had only seen in segmented pieces. This would be her first entire run through beginning to end and she had no idea how she, or Fitz for that matter, would react.

Watching the film felt like an out of body experience and there were no words to adequately explain her different level of emotions. She found herself holding her breath at times, specifically when a scene of her being physically abused came forth. Fitz stood several times throughout the movie, fixing himself a glass of straight whiskey from their wet bar in the corner of the room. He never spoke a word or looked at Olivia, instead keeping his entire focus on the television screen ahead.

At one point, through the middle of the movie, she left to use the restroom and when she returned Fitz practically grabbed her waist, placing her directly next to him. His fingers linked tightly with hers and the smell of liquor radiated strongly between them.

Olivia noticed his glass on the table was once again completely empty and she lost count at how many glasses he totally consumed that night. She fought the urge to press pause and ask Fitz's opinion but ultimately chickened out. This was the first time she ever truly watched herself in this manner and she found her mind drifting off while her eyes peeked ever so often at Fitz. He was submerged in the movie and at times visibly affected by the content of the film. His mannerisms spoke volumes and there were several times she had to force his grip loose around her hand.

When the last scene ended and the television screen faded to black, they both sat motionless, almost as if they were incapable of speaking. She somehow mustered up the courage to break the silence and slowly turned towards Fitz, running her fingers through his hair. He remained facing straight ahead and didn't turn until Olivia whispered his name.

His forehead was crinkled and she could see the turmoil spread across his face.

"It was too much for you, I can tell."

Fitz cleared his throat and went to stand only to meet resistance from Olivia. He desperately wanted one last glass of whiskey but sat back down, forcing himself to look at his wife.

"That's not me...or us-"

" _Of course it isn't._ " Fitz breathed out, cutting Olivia off.

His voice was barely audible and he stared into space, unsure of what else to say. His mind was spinning and he suddenly wished he could have watched the movie alone, _without_ Olivia. It was obvious he needed time to process and he worried his silence would send the wrong message.

"You were nothing short of amazing, Liv...I mean so was the entire movie..." he paused, unsure of the words before quickly continuing. "I just need a few minutes...I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with me."

Olivia somehow understood what he was trying to explain and she nodded her head, slowing getting up from the sofa. She was actually very pleased with the outcome, although it was nearly unbearable watching herself. Fitz also stood and helped gain her balance, watching as she stretched her arms high above her head. Her small round belly poked through the cotton material and seeing this visible sign of their baby growing inside her, somehow snapped him back into the present moment.

"I'm heading upstairs," Olivia concluded, not pressing Fitz any further.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close. His lips grazed her hairline and he closed his eyes, kissing her temple.

"I'll be up soon," he promised, touching her stomach once more.

Olivia sounded tired and the clock on the wall struck midnight behind him, affirming it was indeed past her bedtime. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. Instead, he chose to remain quiet hoping the time alone would do him some good.

He tried to busy himself in the kitchen, cleaning up while Olivia disappeared upstairs. Images of a bruised Olivia flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes again forcing himself to imagine her performing on Broadway. That was the persona he felt comfortable with and he selfishly wanted her to remain in that manner forever.

One thing was for sure- his wife was immensely talented and once the public saw this movie he knew her fame would be catapulted into something he wouldn't ever be prepared for.

An array of emotions quickly set in and Fitz found himself leaning against the granite in their kitchen, his arms crossed at his chest. He stared at their home and his eyes soon fixated on a photo of them hanging on a nearby wall. They were walking hand in hand down the Florida coast after eloping. Life seemed so simple then, despite the fact that it wasn't. The set of problems then were just different and the more he thought about their current situation, the more his mind raced. Fear was quick to set in as he played the game of _worst case scenario_ in his head.

 _Would Olivia be able to handle the next level of fame she was certain to experience? Most importantly, would HE be able to handle it?_

Fitz always found himself confident about Olivia's career but watching her in a role like this was different. It was more difficult than he ever expected and he had no idea why. After all, she was an actress. This was her job- _her career_ and something he needed to get over because that wasn't changing.

These thoughts swirled around for some time when a sound from within the walls caught his attention. Water coming from the bathroom upstairs could faintly be heard and it appeared Olivia was taking a shower.

For the second time that night, Fitz was brought back into the present moment and the sound was his cue to head up. He spent a few seconds turning off the lights and once he set the alarm system he began walking upstairs. His bare feet made little sound against the wood and when he finally entered their bedroom, he immediately saw Hudson resting on his doggie bed in the corner of the room.

The door to the bathroom was left ajar and before he could begin undressing, a small wooden frame on their dresser caught his eye. It had been strategically placed directly on his side, right above his top drawer leaning upright. A card rested nearby in an envelope with his name addressed on the front.

Once he got closer to the frame, he read the words, _I Love Being Yours_. They were hand written in cursive on the glass itself and appeared to be in Olivia's handwriting. His heart clinched tight, at the magnitude of its meaning. Olivia didn't _need_ him in her life, she _wanted_ him in her life...and in that split moment, he understood the difference. It was exactly the words he needed, as they magically not only healed his mind- but also his heart.

He slowly lifted the frame and committed its message to memory before finally opening the card. It simply said the following, the cursive penmanship matching the writing on the glass.

 _Happy Valentine's Day_

 _Love,_

 _Livvie_

Fitz set the card down and began to undress, heading straight for the bathroom. The mirror and shower door were foggy from the steam and although he found it odd Olivia was showering this late at night, he didn't hesitate in joining her. She was turned away from him but didn't seem surprised when the door opened.

He slid his arms around her slowly moving her up a few steps to allow his body room underneath the shower head. The water was warm and soothing and once again, like her gift, exactly what he needed.

"Happy Valentines Day," he crooned against her ear.

Olivia turned at his words and continued washing her body with the lavender shower-ball in her hand. It wasn't long before he took over, continuing to lather her skin just as she was doing before he entered. She rested her body against his and closed her eyes, content that he decided to join her.

Despite the heaviness of the movie, she loved the fact they were officially beginning the start of Valentine's Day in the shower together. She couldn't help but wonder if he saw his gift but didn't want to ask. The rhythm he was creating felt incredible and it didn't take long for her body to grow limp. He started at her breasts, cleaning one in a circular motion before attending to the other. Then he worked his way over her baby bump and down in between her legs, before starting the pattern over again at her breasts. His strokes were soothing, yet deliberate and she didn't want it to ever end.

"Thank you for my gift."

Olivia's eyes flew open at the words and a small smile spread across her face.

"It's true," she concluded, closing her eyes contently at her response.

Fitz hung the shower-ball on its nearby hook and was unable to control himself any longer. His hands were soon taking place of the shower-ball, one hand heading straight to her pussy while the other aggressively massaged a breast. Her nipples were sensitive and easy to stimulate, instantly elongating at his touch.

Olivia gasped when Fitz entered her with his middle finger, the water creating a friction that brought both pleasure and pain. She instinctively reached behind and grabbed a handful of wet hair, holding on to her husband for dear life.

Fitz prepped her body unlike any man she had ever been with and the warmth of the water falling down around them only added to her arousal.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

His words nearly stung coming out of his mouth and Olivia turned her head once again in response. The smell of whiskey was strong and before she could reply a second finger suddenly entered her, creating even more friction. It felt overwhelming and was nearly _too_ much when the first wave of her fluid finally released, coating his fingers.

"Make love to me," Olivia pleaded, pushing her face against his wet cheek.

They were now equally drenched and Fitz's arousal kept him from continuing any and all foreplay. He was quick to honor Olivia's wishes and slowly withdrew his fingers before lifting her leg from behind the knee. There was something about making love in this manner that excited him to no end.

He entered her gently, carefully holding her in place and relished in the sounds that escaped her.

Her body nearly collapsed in his arms and Fitz knew making love while pregnant would take its toll on his wife's stamina. He worked quickly, methodically massaging her clit until another rush of fluid met his thrust. More incoherent sounds filled the shower as Fitz kissed the side of Olivia's neck over and over again.

His wife came violently and he knew he had little time left to release his own euphoria. Several pumps of her large breasts was all he needed and his upper thighs began to burn as he legs worked in overtime, trying not to be too aggressive with Olivia's body.

He buried his face against her neck while holding on to the wall, making sure they didn't loose balance. Olivia's sounds were soon overtaken with Fitz's moans and he practically grunted in sheer relief when he finally ejaculated.

They were both now breathing heavily and Olivia also placed her hands on the tile, trying to regain her composure. Her body was beyond spent and she appreciated how gently Fitz pulled out. Eventually, she turned around to face her husband wrapping her arms around his neck.

The warm water continued to desend down their bodies and she could feel a combination of their fluid slowly seep down the inside of her legs. She briefly broke contact to clean herself up and was first to exit the shower. Fitz didn't take long to follow and within minutes they were drying off in front of one another, both of them remaining quite.

Fitz watched as Olivia towel dried her hair before beginning her nighttime regimen. It took him only minutes to freshen up and place on a pair of boxers. He paused long enough to kiss Olivia on the shoulder before finally making his way back into their bedroom.

By the time Olivia joined him, his waist was underneath the covers with his back pressed flush against the headboard. Olivia immediately climbed in and the smell of her lotion filled the room. She snuggled against his body but didn't say anything, taking her time to get comfortable.

Fitz stared at the words on the frame across the room and purposely kept the dimness of the lamp on for reasons.

"Happy Valentines Day," Olivia suddenly said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad you like your gift."

"I _love_ it," Fitz corrected.

He kept his eyes on the frame and before he knew what was happening, everything he had suppressed earlier that night came out with no warning.

"I had a very hard time with the movie."

He spoke slow, not sure if what was being said would be taken well.

"I can't explain why...I ended up forcing myself to think of Come What May just to try and snap myself out if it."

Olivia remained quiet and listened, strumming her fingertips across his chest. She could only imagine how he must be feeling. He wasn't an actor and suspected it was natural for him to have these feelings. _Her_ deepest fear centered around her career one day coming between them- it was an irrational fear but one hard to ignore.

"You are so talented, baby. What you have is a gift."

Silence soon took over and Olivia remained quiet, keeping her fingers slowly moving through his chest hair. Her mind began to drift and it wasn't long until her eyes grew too heavy to remain open.

"I'm getting tired, Fitz...can you turn out the light?"

Fitz smiled at her request and reached for the switch turning the lamp off. He slowly re-positioned his body all the way underneath the covers and slid down so he could kiss Olivia's belly before going to bed.

"You sleep good in there," he whispered. "Don't wake your mommy up kicking during the night- she needs her rest."

Olivia chuckled at his comment and finally turned her body on its side, moving her pillow into a different position. Fitz spooned her from behind and rested his head just above hers. Her hair was still wet and he couldn't help but feel content about the way they were ending the night.

"Sweet dreams, Mama."

Fitz could sense Olivia smiling through the dark room and knew she loved when he told her that at night. It was a newly formed habit he created over the past few weeks that quickly stuck.

"It will get better," Olivia responded, finally sharing her thoughts on his Fitz's feelings. "And maybe one day, it won't be as bad."

Fitz froze at her words and thought for a moment. He knew more than most, _anything_ was possible and he had to believe, this was something that _could_ be true. His love for Olivia was the reason it was so hard for him to absorb the movie. Seeing her in such an unhealthy state was difficult not just because he was her husband but because she was _his life._

This is what happens when you love someone.

"Maybe," he eventually agreed, kissing her again goodnight. "I guess we'll just have to take it one movie at a time..."


	65. Chapter 64

_A/N: This particular chapter was such a pleasure to write! I truly hope you enjoy reading!_ _I would like to give a very special thank you to scandalphile (her handle name on twitter) for creating the edit that accompanies this chapter XO_

 _PS: How are we at chapter 64 LOL? This has been some wild ride ;) I sincerely and wholeheartedly appreciate your love for this story! And I want to remind everyone reading, love at first sight does exist._

* * *

 _Chapter 64: 4-B_

 _"Give me all of you. Not just what the world sees, but the broken parts you hide so well. The parts that pull at my heart. The ones I want to love the most." ~JmStorm_

The photographers lined up on both sides of the red carpet constantly shouting Olivia's name. Fitz stood mesmerized as flash after flash sparked in unison with every small move she made. His wife stood front and center for quite some time turning at various flattering angles. There was no doubt who the star of this movie was and the longer she posed, the more the paparazzi appeared to crave her attention.

This was the moment everyone was waiting on and Fitz knew it. He didn't bother checking the time or worrying about when the movie would start. The rest of the cast had walked through and were more than likely settled inside but that wasn't his concern.

 _All that mattered was Olivia._

Every time Olivia lovingly touched her stomach, his heart undoubtedly grew in size. It was incredible watching her come out to the world in this manner- confirming what everyone was already speculating. Her small baby bump was the center of attention and the amount of pride Fitz felt from that alone was indescribable.

Maya suddenly waved him down from across the red carpet indicating there was little time left before the movie was set to begin. Fitz tried his best to ignore his mother in law, only giving her a polite nod in her direction. He appreciated Maya organizing such a massive premiere for a movie thus far getting minimal buzz but there was no way he would allow the moment unfolding before his very eyes be rushed in any way.

Several minutes passed before Olivia finally exchanged glances with Fitz. That was his cue she was ready and she extended her hand to her husband wanting him to join her. This small movement sent the photographers into a frenzy as this would officially be the second time they had been publicly photographed since the Tony Awards. A rush of adrenaline surged, similar to what he experienced the last time and he couldn't help wonder how anyone in show-business got used to such treatment.

The Grants stood together for a short time before Fitz decided to lead Olivia towards the entrance. Maya truly outdid herself creating a vintage Hollywood themed premiere. The theater was one of New York's oldest...small yet quaint only big enough to hold about 75 people in the main room.

A large poster of the movie was draped directly above the only entrance and walking underneath it for the first time felt surreal. He couldn't help but turn to look at Olivia who was as poised as ever. She was honestly glowing in every way imaginable and he would never be able to understand how she could control her nerves.

A young African American attendant greeted them at the door accompanied by the owner of the theater, Harold Richards. Next to them was Maya and her long time manager, Mitchell who immediately made the introductions. The inside of the theater was beyond elegant and Fitz quickly noticed every large black and white photo hanging on the walls were of old movies spanning six different decades.

Once a few pleasantries were exchanged, the young attendant finally led them inside the theater. It was dark and filled to capacity, with the exception of the front row. Fitz immediately spotted his family in the row behind and caught glimpse of his sister; his parents on one side and Rick on the other.

It pleased him immensely to see them support Olivia and he didn't hesitate in leaning over the seats to shake his father and future brother in laws hand. The lights dimmed even further indicating the moment everyone had been waiting for was finally happening.

Olivia was first to sit and Fitz eventually joined her reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"You doing okay?" Fitz whispered, leaning in close. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine...just anxious."

A mixture of excitement and nerves spread across her face and Fitz admired her perfectly shaped lips. They were a deep burgundy- her hair nearly matching the color of her hair. It was curly and long and he took one long look at her before the movie began. For the first time that night he saw actually saw fear and he knew she was letting her guard down for him.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, Livvie...you've worked so hard for this."

Olivia leaned in to kiss him softly and without warning the movie began turning his attention toward the big screen...

* * *

Watching herself from a actual row in a movie theater felt unlike anything she ever experienced. There were so many moments Olivia wanted to stand and excuse herself but each time she found the nerve, Fitz would grab hold of her hand. Sniffles could be heard from all throughout the theater, especially from the row behind them and there was no doubt in her mind Helen was one of the people crying throughout the movie.

Because of the content, as an actor, hearing such raw emotion is something you can only _HOPE_ is felt by the audience. It felt liberating only because it was a sign she was doing something truly meaningful as an artist. Honestly, the most difficult part for her came towards the end of the movie when she was having to try and control her bladder. This honestly added a humor to the entire situation only Olivia could appreciate.

Baby Grant kicked non-stop and she couldn't help but guess if it was because of the loudness in the room. She remembered reading in one of the many baby books they owned in certain stages of a pregnancy the baby was more susceptible to noise than during others. Her instinct was to rub her stomach continuously, almost mentally trying to communicate with her unborn child, letting him or her know everything was indeed okay.

Once the movie finally ended, she held her breath uncertain of how the credits would be received. It was risky showing interview excerpts from real life woman who had been in physically and emotionally abusive relationships. Most of them wanted their identity hidden while some were more than willing to share their untold stories. In the background was Olivia singing a somber melody acapella...a remake of a song she hand picked for the movie.

It was a last minute decision to sing the song herself, mainly because it was their cheapest option. About a fourth way through the credits Fitz leaned over and asked Olivia if that was her voice. He looked so incredibly handsome in a crisp black tux and his question brought a small smile to her face. She shyly nodded yes and he simply stared at her for the next few moments in disbelief before turning his attention back at the screen.

The lights inside eventually returned and Olivia was slow to stand. She desperately needed to use the restroom and Fitz was quick to pick up on her discomfort. Family instantly surrounded them and both Maya and Eli were first to congratulate their daughter.

Maya appeared to be most affected and Olivia was not used to seeing her mother so emotional. Eli repeatedly shared his certainty his daughter would be receiving an award of some kind for this performance. He was a beaming father who was clearly proud and before Fitz's parents made their way over, both Des and Mason shared congratulatory hugs with Olivia.

For the next half hour a multitude of exchanges were made, most of them focused solely on Olivia's performance. She tried to remain as humbled as possibly, attributing her performance to the incredible writing and directing. Fitz's parents were overly quiet and once Olivia took notice she excused herself, asking both Marisa and Helen if they wanted to join her in the ladies room before heading to the reception afterwards.

Both women were eager to join Olivia and she kissed Fitz on the cheek before leaving with her inlaws. She felt the need to lighten he mood and was grateful for the baby to help alter the course for the remainder of the evening.

"This little one is kickboxing," Olivia shared walking down the hallway.

Helen turned towards Olivia who inwardly smiled at the thick mascara smeared underneath her eyes. The sight caused her to stop mid-step and she took Helen's hand and placed it carefully underneath her navel. Once her hand was secure, she reached for Marisa's, who was also visibly affected and all three woman stood in the center of the hall patiently waiting.

The moment the kicks returned both Helen and Marisa took turns squealing with joy. It was the perfect diversion and from that moment forward, the focus of conversation centered around the baby. Olivia needed the balance and honestly appreciated the distraction.

Once they freshened up in the ladies room the three woman met the rest of their families that now stood congregated in front of the theater. The owner once again thanked everyone for attending, giving Maya a special thank you for picking their establishment for the premiere. He further explained the back entrance had cars awaiting their departure while shaking hands with Eli , Gerald, Rick and of course Fitz.

Lastly, Mr. Richards turned his attention to Olivia, kissing her on both cheeks. His admiration for her was moving and hearing him pour his heart out nearly brought tears to her eyes.

He shared of his younger days, focusing on his mother and how the original book impacted her life. His story was a sad one but one he felt inclined to share and Olivia profusely thanked him for his honesty. It amazed her how complete strangers would often open up and she hoped she gave him the attention his story deserved. Fitz eventually checked the time and stepped in, once again thanking the owner for his hospitality. This was everyone's cue to begin making their way towards the back entrance.

They walked hand in hand leading the small group and headed straight outside. As promised, several cars were awaiting their departure and the fresh air was a welcome change. Fitz and Olivia decided to ride alone and were first to leave. They were quiet for most of the ride until Fitz shared his surprise, finally breaking the silence.

"I thought it would be nice to stay in town tonight...I reserved a room for us at the Ritz Carlton...I've heard the room service is exceptional."

There was a twinkle in Fitz's eye as he spoke and Olivia's head snapped to attention at the mention of the hotel. A flood of memories entered her mind as The Ritz Carlton held a special place in their hearts. Just thinking of returning gave her butterflies and because she knew her husband so well, deep down she simply knew exactly what room they would be staying in.

" _Suite 4B_?" She casually inquired, her voice playfully serious.

A huge smile spread across his face and he leaned in kissing his wife on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"The very one..."

* * *

A small reception was held for the cast and their family members in Midtown in one the areas most prestigious restaurants. The room itself was extravagantly lavish with the decor matching similar in style to the theater that housed the premiere. Golds mix with black lined the sleek tables along with various shaped candles and tulip arrangements giving it an intimate feel. As soon as Olivia saw the room she instantly sought out Maya to thank her.

Her mother and father were kind enough to host the reception and their generosity did not go unappreciated. Olivia found them near the open bar and mingling with a few of the other cast mates who arrived. Fitz and his family were in awe of their surroundings and stood nearby the Popes who were also in conversation with one another.

To Olivia's surprise Gerald pulled her aside when he saw her, making certain he shared his adoration.

"I've never been much of movie-goer, Olivia," he began explaining. "And I have to admit when Fitz told me you were starring in _AND_ producing your first movie-"

" _You had your doubts_!" Olivia chimed in, laughing at her own words."

Gerald smiled and shook his head feverishly no also laughing at her words.

"I was worried. I know what it's like to have everyone depend on you- it's quite a burden, not to mention you were practically newlyweds at the time. You should be _**very**_ proud of what you've accomplished."

Fitz soon joined them in conversation and Gerald wrapped up his thoughts by turning his attention away from Olivia.

"You have a special one, Son."

Olivia blushed at the complement and Fitz wrapped one arm around his wife offering her a glass of ice water. It was exactly what she needed and just like her husband to take such good care of her.

They continued to mingle until it was time to eat and half way through dinner Samantha appeared heading straight towards Olivia. Fitz quickly stood to get another chair and placed it in between the two of them. Olivia and Samantha embraced many times and her long time friend profusely apologized for not arriving sooner.

Samantha was still performing in _Come What May_ and simply couldn't take the time off to attend the premiere. Her role in Olivia's film was a small one but her presence at the reception went well beyond costar status. Sam was Olivia's family and celebrating this moment without her best friend would not have been the same.

"How's my niece or nephew?" She gushed, rubbing Olivia's stomach affectionately.

"Active," Olivia confirmed moving her hand so Samantha could feel the baby kick.

Her eyes widened in fascination and conversation quickly shifted towards the gender reveal which was planned for tomorrow.

"I can't believe you've kept this from us...we are _**DYING to knowwww**_!"

Samantha as always was over the top in her expression and Fitz smiled at the interaction between them.

"It's easy to keep because **_WE_ ** don't even know!" Olivia confessed. "We are going to find out when you are."

This news seemed to shock those nearest them and Fitz and Olivia both exchanged looks but didn't share anything more about the topic.

The remainder of the evening went smoothly and just as everyone finished eating, Olivia, Mason and Des stood at the front of the room speaking from the heart about the movie. The brothers insisted on thanking Olivia for taking a chance on them and recalled the day they met for breakfast pitching the idea to her. They didn't hold back on sharing how Olivia captured their hearts well before this particular performance- sharing when they each first saw her perform on Broadway. The message was heartfelt and humbling and Olivia did her best to take the moment in.

She thanked them both for their kind words and diverted the attention towards the cast, even the male lead who chose not to attend tonight's premiere. Fitz knew his absence was a personal dig at Olivia who expected nothing less from someone so difficult to work with. His wife handled the obvious elephant in the room with class, making it known it was in her DNA to overcome any and all obstacles.

Fitz was honestly the only person in the room who knew how deeply Olivia was affected while making this movie. He witnessed her cry, rescue herself through drinking bottles of wine and by eating gallons of ice cream. And through it all he loved her every second of every day never leaving her side. These were the parts of her he wanted to shield and protect from the world.

 _The parts he loved most._

He continued watching his wife in awe and could feel his father's eyes bore into him. There were a few times he confided in Gerald about Olivia's struggle and he felt grateful he had someone in his life he could turn to. Gerald was a good sounding board and he knew he also loved Olivia and wanted the best for both of them. It was a culmination of sorts and a slight relief swept through, hoping talking publicly about it would bring his wife some more peace.

Once the last acknowledgment was made everyone enjoyed dessert and mingled for a few more hours. Olivia was at the center of everyone's attention and Fitz had no idea how his wife made situations like these seem so effortless.

She shared her attention with everyone that wanted it and Fitz tried his best not to worry. It was well after midnight and his wife was going strong- still in her heels and standing despite his offers for her to sit.

When it reached 2am most of the cast left and the moment Fitz saw Olivia yawn he took the opening and requested their car. Both their parents were still there, along with Marisa and Rick and just as Fitz announced they would be leaving Maya asked for everyone to gather in the front for a picture. It was a sweet moment and Olivia once again was so grateful to Maya. Her mother was truly in her element but adding this personal touch truly spoke volumes.

As soon as their car pulled up Fitz and Olivia said their goodbyes jokingly sharing they would see everyone in just a few hours. Both sets of grandparents appeared rather excited and Helen was the most verbal sharing this was by far one of the very best surprises of her life. Once the reality set in of what the next morning entailed, everyone began shooing the Grants to leave.

Olivia and Fitz couldn't help but laugh at their families shift in attitude and they happily and very willingly got into their car to leave. Traffic was light and Fitz was thankful for the driver his mother in law arranged for them. It was something he would had _never_ thought of but it gave him the idea to have their bags sent directly to the hotel ahead of time.

The ride was overall was quiet and Fitz peeked at Olivia ever so often who was scrolling through her messages on her cell. Fitz could only imagine the amount of people that wanted to reach her and he nearly brought up the topic when Olivia suddenly spoke.

"What do you think about us finding out together, privately? I think I'm chickening out."

Her question took him completely off guard and he thought for a moment studying his wife closely. It was times like these that blew him away. While his mind was racing about Olivia's career she was thinking about the gender of their baby.

"Maybe chickening out isn't the right word," she continued, trying to clarify herself. "It's just such a _big_ moment and I think I want to share it with you first. It would be our little secret...even if it's just for a few hours."

Her voice was conspiratorial and it made Fitz scoot over closer towards her.

"Whatever you want, I want."

He kissed each word slowly against her cheek, eventually burying his face into the crook of her neck. She smelled of perfume and body wash and suddenly his eyes glossed over as a tidal wave of emotion took hold.

Olivia's mind raced at the thought of finally finding out the sex and she actually contemplated calling her doctor right then and there. He was the only person who actually knew the gender and the envelope he gave her with the information was given to the bakery the day Olivia ordered the cakes for the family get together.

After some time, she had an idea and before she shared it with Fitz she scrolled through her phone looking for a number. Her doctor was kind enough to provide her his personal cell and she wondered if texting him her idea would actually work. It was a bold move but now that the idea was in her mind she couldn't let it go.

Her adrenaline was in full force and Fitz picked up his head watching his wife scribe out a long text message. She typed fast and Fitz strained his neck trying to read the contents. He loved how spontaneous Olivia was and part of him still couldn't believe after such an important night _THIS_ was what she focused on.

By the time she hit ' _send_ ' they arrived at the hotel and Fitz escorted Olivia directly to the gold elevators near the front desk. The lobby itself was empty and he was deeply grateful for the privacy. Olivia watched him hand the bellman some cash indicating they would be riding to the top floor alone. There was something about the exchange she found beyond sexy and it reminded her of when they first started dating.

The ride up didn't take long and when they finally reached the suite level a flood of memories entered her mind. Olivia would forever remember the night Fitz texted inviting her over. She knew deep down although her choice felt irrational at the time, it was simply one of the best decisions she ever made. They walked up to the door and simply froze... each of them focusing on the gold plated 4-B in front of them.

"Where it all began...I will never forget seeing you naked in this room for the first time."

Olivia laughed at his confession and playfully swatted his chest. Fitz searched in his wallet getting the key card out and opened the door in grand style making Olivia laugh. As soon as she walked in, more memories filled her mind.

The room itself looked the same with the exception of the massive floral arrangements strategically spread all throughout the room. She turned to look at Fitz in shock and he simply winked at her before kissing her gently on the lips. The flowers were stunning and she walked to each arrangement slowly, taking time to smell them.

Fitz began to undo his bow tie and empty his pockets on a nearby end table while staring contently at the enormous floor to ceiling windows straight ahead.

"I remember staring at that incredible view trying to talk myself into texting you."

Olivia turned at his words and eventually made her way to the bed sitting down on the edge.

"And I actually showed up," she teased.

Fitz was now in his undershirt and pants with a huge contented smile spread across his face.

"Do you need help?" Fitz asked, looking down at her heels.

Olivia nodded yes and leaned back on her elbows closing her eyes. Her body was beginning to shut down and when she felt this exhausted it was difficult for her to bend over let alone un-strap her heels.

Within minutes, Fitz kneeled down at her side and slowly began to take her shoes off. Her feet were slightly swollen and he took his time massaging her ankles. He often did this for her after a long day and it had become so routine he simply didn't think twice about it any longer.

He slowly slid his hands up her legs and eventually helped Olivia stand so he could help unzip her dress. The black lace was quite exquisite and he took his time moving her hair to one side of her neck.

"This is the best part of my day," he whispered.

Olivia kept her eyes closed and smiled allowing her husband to fully take care of her. The more still she stood, the more tired she felt and now that her dress was coming off she desperately needed sleep. Although Fitz knew full well she was tired, it didn't stop him from trying to seduce his wife. He kissed her exposed skin softly, running small circles down her spine.

"I'm going to take full advantage of you first thing in the morning."

His words were deep and slightly threatening leaving Olivia with the perfect amount of anticipation. She felt his hands continue to roam her body caressing her stomach in the most delicate manner. Her body leaned further into his and without thinking she grabbed hold of his hand and placed it directly underneath her dress making a promise of her own.

"Start here," she whispered slightly turning her face to the side so she could see him.

She heard a deep moan radiate from Fitz's chest as he massaged her pussy through her panties. Everything about the moment was sexy giving them both much to look forward to.

Once her dress finally came off, Fitz focused on her matching lace gloves, taking them off with with precise care. Olivia secretly loved the way he undressed her- it was romantic and intimate and one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

As soon as she was down to her slip she excused herself to the restroom so she could freshen up. Olivia was relieved to find her toiletry bag on the counter and was ecstatic Fitz remembered to pack it. This more than anything was exactly what she needed and a testament to how well Fitz had come to know her.

She stood in front of the mirror and admired her growing belly that protruded through the silk material. Her hair still looked perfectly in tact and so did her makeup. After a few moments she reached inside her bag and took out her special wipes placing a few of her nighttime necessities on the counter.

All her make up was off in less than five minutes and when she returned into the bedroom Fitz was already underneath the covers, his cell phone in his hands.

"I just sent a group text out to everyone...I told them we would meet up for a late lunch. Considering the time I don't think anyone will mind."

It was now nearly three in the morning and Olivia agreed a late lunch would be best. This also allowed time for the doctor to read his text and once again excitement took over. She slipped into bed next to Fitz and immediately snuggled up close resting her head on his chest. Fitz reached up switching the lamp off and they rested in silence for some time adjusting to the quiet.

"I'm glad we're here," Olivia confessed, kissing his chest. "This was such a nice surprise. And so were the flowers, Fitz...they're gorgeous."

" _YOU'RE_ gorgeous, baby...you looked so beautiful tonight. I'm so proud of you."

Olivia's eyes began to grow heavy and she lifted her head up kissing Fitz goodnight. It was a long day and one she was grateful to have behind her. The movie was finally out for the world to see and she truly felt relieved. Her mind soon replayed the day's events and didn't take long to focus on what was in store for them the next morning.

Visions of blues and pinks filled her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about the gender reveal. In just a few hours they would _FINALLY_ know if Olivia Grant was carrying a prince or princess...

* * *

Room service arrived at precisely ten o'clock and Fitz answered the door, welcoming the waiter inside. Olivia had just taken a shower and was still getting herself ready in the bathroom when she heard the knock on the door. They both awoke early that morning and couldn't go back to sleep after reading the text message from Olivia's doctor.

He happily agreed to her request informing them a sealed envelope would be delivered to the hotel first thing in the morning. Fitz wanted to find out the sex over breakfast and it was agreed he would deliver the envelope to their concierge in person, sharing his idea for the surprise. They spent most of the morning in bed making love and making predications of what they thought the sex of the baby would be.

Olivia's phone buzzed non-stop all morning but all they could concentrate on was the big moment.

She finally entered the bedroom and stopped in her tracks looking at the two silver plate warmers on the small table near the window. The table was beautifully set and seeing it once again brought back so many memories of their first time sharing room service together in this very room. Much had changed since that encounter and it was almost too much to take in.

Fitz stood next to the table and was fully dressed, his blue eyes sparkling across the room. He looked more like a giddy teenager and Olivia couldn't help but feel like their world was about to change forever. The moment felt bigger than her and she clasped her hands together holding them under her chin when Fitz finally approached her.

"Are you ready?"

He wrapped his arms around his wife who still remained in her bathrobe. Her hair was wet and back to its original color and he couldn't stop smiling. He loved seeing Olivia this happy and suddenly grew grateful for her last minute idea. She was right...finding out together was the right choice and he deep down loved the idea of knowing before anyone else.

"I'm _SO_ ready, Fitz! I still can't believe we pulled this off! We are super sneaky!"

Fitz laughed at her words and grabbed her hands leading her towards the table. There was a card placed in the center addressed to Olivia written in Fitz's handwriting. She quickly glanced at her husband before opening the card wondering when he had time to even write it. The inside read as follows:

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _I've ordered your latest craving for breakfast and instructed the kitchen to use strawberries for a girl and blueberries for a boy. No matter which fruit is on top I want you to know I'm the luckiest man in the world. Not because you've given me a child...but because my child has you for a mother."_

 _I love you,_

 _III_

Tears filled Olivia's eyes and she reached for Fitz who was equally emotional. She kissed him several times before placing the card back on the table in the exact location it was before. They each stood in front of their silver plate and like magic their tears turned into smiles- each of them unable to contain their excitement. It was decided they would each count to three and lift the plate warmer off at the same time.

Fitz began the countdown and Olivia felt as if she was about to combust. There were no words to explain how excited she felt and by the time they reached three they each yelled in sheer joy when lifting the warmer off the plate.

 ** _Strawberries!_**

A large stack of waffles stood tall with mounds of fresh strawberries placed on top of what looked like a white cloud of whip cream. In pink cursive writing were the words, _"Its a Girl"_ written largely around the rim of the plate. The words felt surreal to and Olivia clasped her hands to her mouth and sat continuing to read them over and over again.

Fitz was instantly at her side and kneeled down taking Olivia into his arms. Tears flowed freely and for reasons she couldn't explain she began to sob unable to hold in her emotions any longer. They stared at the table almost in complete shock and it was Fitz who eventually shared the first thing on his mind.

"Maybe she'll be a Broadway star like her Mom and Grandma."

The comment made Olivia cry harder creating more silence between them. Fitz was beyond ecstatic and imagined a miniature Olivia running around playing dress up and pretending to sing on stage. His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia finally spoke, her words leaving his heart full and slightly mesmerized.

"Or maybe she'll run an architecture firm like her Dad and Grandfather."

Fitz's heart swelled from the image and kissed Olivia's belly through her robe several times. A wide boyish grin spread across his face and in that split moment he had no idea it was truly possible to feel this happy.

"I can see that happening," he finally agreed through held back tears. "I mean she already has a hard hat..."


	66. Chapter 65

_A/N: Dearest Reader, you certainly know how to make a fanfiction writer feel loved:) I apologize for the delay and hope you enjoy this chapter Xo_

 _Chapter 65: Black Beauty_

 _"Create a life that feels good on the inside, not one that just looks good on the outside." ~Unknown_

Olivia stepped a few feet away from Fitz and rummaged through her bag for her cell. The moment she saw Samantha's name flash on the screen she smiled, grateful for the distraction. She answered on the second ring and turned her body facing the two men ahead while she spoke into the receiver.

"I've never been so happy to get a phone call in all my life," Olivia dramatically greeted her best friend."

Samantha laughed and quickly got to the point of letting Olivia know the purpose of her call. She listened intently as Sam spoke fast, keeping her eyes fixated on her husband.

Fitz was in a deep discussion with the car salesman and Olivia half smiled at the sight unfolding before her. It was just like him to research the safest SUV's on the market. Fitz's questioned were endless and she nearly laughed when the salesman flagged down another associate when it looked as if he didn't know the answer to one of Fitz's never ending questions.

Something Samantha said caught her attention and she snapped back to her present conversation trying to make things right.

"These last few weeks have been hectic, Sam...I don't mean to keep putting you off. Why don't you come over later this evening and join us for dinner. We can go over some of our baby names...we'd love to get your opinion."

This suggestion seemed to please Sam immensely who eagerly agreed to stop by in a few hours. Come What May was on a short hiatus and Samantha made it clear she had the time to spare.

Before she ended the call, they made a few more arrangements and once Olivia returned the phone inside her purse, she joined Fitz who was still discussing many of the SUV's special features. The moment she joined the gentleman, Fitz reached for her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm getting tired," she sheepishly admitted. But this is the one I definitely want...can we wrap this up soon?"

Fitz instinctively looked down at her growing belly and nodded apologetically, checking his watch. Both of the salesman waited for the okay from Fitz before dispersing into different directions. It took only a few minutes to explain the next process and they were promised to have the paperwork ready within half and hour tops.

This revelation left Olivia feeling relieved and once they were alone she turned to Fitz who eyed her evenly.

"This was a good choice," he confirmed. "I feel good about it."

Olivia placed her hands on the lapel of his navy blazer moving ever so slightly to the right so her stomach wasn't in the way. He slowly bent down and kissed her softly resting his forehead against hers. She remained quiet and allowed him to continue sharing the remainder of what was on his mind.

"It has the highest five star rating for an SUV and I think Marshall will also be pleased with the choice."

The mention of her new drivers name made Olivia frown and her apparent shift in attitude didn't go unnoticed.

" _No pouting_ -" Fitz teased, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Olivia stepped out of Fitz's reach and began making her way back towards the showroom floor. Her maternity dress flowed with every step taken and without thinking twice she slipped her black sunglasses on purposely not waiting for Fitz.

Marshall Monroe was recently hired by her husband as Olivia's full time driver. The decision was made to seek a personal chauffeur when Olivia was bombarded by paparazzi during her last public outing. Since the premiere of The Burning Bed debuted worldwide, Olivia's fame shifted into a level they simply weren't prepared for. The movie itself was a huge box office success and overnight Olivia Pope-Grant truly became a household name.

So much so, the dealership opened its doors to them on a Sunday so they had the entire place to themselves. He was extremely grateful for the opportunity given considering the last time Olivia was out and about in the streets of New York City. A routine outing turned into a spectacle causing Fitz to finally put his foot down. The reality of needing a driver was hard for Olivia to wrap her mind around and she couldn't help but feel as if her freedom was being taken away.

Fitz gave her the space she obviously needed but in no way regretted his decision. The image of Olivia surrounded by photographers in her small car was still fresh in his mind and he didn't hesitate in seeking the advice of Maya regarding his concerns.

The Maya-Fitz duo secretly annoyed Olivia even more and she knew with them teaming up against her she was no match for them. Her mother helped arrange the hire of Mr. Monroe who was set to begin as early as tomorrow.

Fitz silently followed his wife inside the dealership and they were instantly greeted by the salesman.

He directly approached Olivia asking her a few questions. His wife's face was stoic and he knew she was wearing thin. Her demeanor began to transform before his very eyes and he stood a few feet back placing his own sunglasses on in the process.

Olivia and the salesman were out of earshot and even though she turned back to look in his direction for a brief moment he didn't make any sudden movements. Once the gentlemen left Olivia's side he watched as she found the nearest chair and sat facing away from him.

He smiled at her behavior and crossed his arms slightly shaking his head in the process. His wife was stubborn and he could only imagine how difficult it was succumbing to such a change in lifestyle. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and reached in his back pocket taking his cell out. It was a text message from Olivia and the smile on his face widened even more.

 _Can I drive my new car home or have you arranged for Marshall to swing by and pick us up?_

The tone was sassy, instantly sparking movement. A few steps later he was hovering over her small frame from behind the chair. He made a b-line to her neck and brushed his lips against her skin taking his time until he found her ear. Olivia's arms tingled at the touch and for a brief moment she wished her strapless maternity dress was long sleeved.

"Of course you're driving us home...I'll even sit in the back seat if you want."

His voice was deep and Olivia fought the urge to laugh. Instead she looked down at her phone and texted her response, completely unwilling to give in.

Fitz's phone vibrated once again as Olivia played the silent game. He kept his face planted against her neck and kissed her exposed shoulder several times before lifting his phone up reading the following message.

 _Thank you for allowing me to drive._

Fitz gripped his cell and reacted, playfully biting her neck in response. Olivia's eyes closed at the sensation and she instinctively reached from behind with one hand intertwining her hands into his salt and pepper hair.

" _Stop being mean to me,_ " Fitz ordered, whispering near her ear. "I just want you and the baby safe."

A long, drawn out inhale surfaced and Olivia closed her eyes and leaned against her husband. He was right...this was about something much more and deep down she knew this change would be one of many more to come.

Fitz kissed her neckline several times before finally taking the empty seat next to her. Olivia decided to change topics and discuss her dinner invitation to Samantha. They chatted for a while uninterrupted until the general manager of the dealership eventually approached them.

The gentleman thanked them both for choosing their establishment and requested they enter his office to sign the extensive paperwork. Overall, the entire process took a little over half an hour and both the Grants appreciated the mangers professionalism. If he was a fan of Olivia's work, he never mentioned it and it was nice being treated as regular people simply buying a car.

When the last page was signed, the original salesman that worked predominately with Fitz popped his head into the managers office letting them know the Escalade was washed and ready.

A few more exchanges were made before the manger stood leading Fitz and Olivia back outside where her new vehicle was waiting. It was jet black with dark tinted windows and absolutely luxurious. This particular SUV was loaded with all the bells and whistles anyone could ever want in a vehicle. She took her time walking around the perimeter before finally setting her sights behind the wheel.

Fitz was now in the passenger seat waiting for his wife to get herself situated. She was busy pushing different buttons, checking the mirrors and opening different compartments in the center console. He remained patient and watched her intently for a few minutes before taking the liberty of digging in her purse for her phone.

While Olivia continued to explore the inside of her new car, Fitz set up her Bluetooth so she could experience hands free driving. The process took hardly any time to set up and once Olivia was ready, she turned and faced her husband.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she began, taking hold of his hand.

They linked fingers and Fitz slid his sunglasses down his nose looking at Olivia over the rim of his lenses.

"Are you happy?" That was all he truly wanted.

Olivia smiled and shook her head yes, grinning from ear to ear. This SUV had more space than she knew what to do with. She imagined a car seat in the back and her heart instantly warmed. Everything about this purchase felt right and she knew despite her fear of losing some basic freedoms this was something that was long overdue.

She finally lifted his hand to hers and kissed it softly, flashing the man she loved a million dollar smile.

"I am," she replied...

* * *

The drive home was too short for Olivia's liking and she regretted not making any other stops. Fitz was amused throughout the entire ride and loved seeing Olivia so genuinely excited. She turned the radio on loud and opened the sunroof taking full advantage of the perfect spring afternoon.

Her belly appeared much larger from the snug seatbelt that draped underneath, it making it seem as if she much farther along than she actually was. The baby girl growing inside her was now twenty weeks old and both mommy and daughter could not have been healthier. Throughout the ride, Fitz found himself staring at her from time to time admiring her beauty. She wore pregnancy well and he honestly cherished moments like these.

They were slowly making significant changes preparing for their baby girl's arrival. It felt surreal knowing they were months away from being parents. So much still needed to be done yet Fitz welcomed that type of challenge. What continued to test him was Olivia's growing popularity. At times it felt overwhelming which only made him more committed to making his family the top priority.

When they finally arrived home the plan was to get started on dinner. Hudson greeted them at the iron gate just as Olivia entered the code on the keypad. Fitz offered to get dinner started and encouraged Olivia to rest if she felt the need. Unfortunately, the mention of food sent Olivia over the edge heightening her energy level.

 _ **"I'm starrrviiinngg,"**_ she whined driving the new vehicle directly into the driveway.

Fitz was first to exit and Hudson did his usual excited twirl in the air greeting his humans hello. Olivia briefly patted him hi and entered their home leaving both the men in her life outside. The weather was perfect and the idea of eating outdoors came to mind. Just as he made his way up the stairs Olivia came back outside meeting him on the porch.

A small bowl filled with her favorite trail mix was in her hands and with a mouthful she asked Fitz to join her on the swing.

"Let's stay out a bit longer. I want to admire Black Beauty."

Fitz smirked at the request and motioned for Olivia to sit. Hudson grew more playful at the realization they were going to remain outdoors and Olivia picked up a nearby bone and threw it far into the yard. They sat in contented silence for a short time until Fitz finally asked what had been weighing heavily on his mind.

"Is having someone like Marshall **_really_ ** that bad?"

Olivia repeated the words slowly out loud to herself contemplating the question. They discussed hiring Marshall in great length and knew her actions at the dealership was the reason Fitz was second guessing things.

"I'm just scared, Fitz...but to answer the question...the answer is no. And being pregnant doesn't help. You know I'm like a crazy woman right now."

Fitz openly laughed and the sound was refreshing. He placed his hand on Olivia's thigh and rubbed it up and down before leaning over kissing her on the cheek.

"I know it doesn't help but I'm scared, too Liv. Just when I think I have it all figured out- something else happens. Something I'm not prepared for."

He spoke softly and hoped he was making sense.

"I keep replaying what happened to you over and over again in my mind. I **_CAN'T_ ** stop thinking about it...to the point it's been keeping me up at night."

Olivia immediately stopped eating and turned her body in genuine surprise to face him. This news about him not sleeping frankly shocked her only because she felt so in-tune with Fitz.

 _As his wife, shouldn't she have known this was happening?_

She stared at him for few moments studying his profile. He suddenly looked tired and without thinking she set the bowl down and scooted closer taking his face into the palm of her hands.

"You can't keep things like that from me. How long has this been happening?"

The concern on her face was painful to witness and he immediately regretted bringing anything up.

"This is why I didn't say anything... because of the look on your face right now."

They stared at one another for quite some time until Fitz broke contact and stood up leaning against the railing. The regret he felt soon grew into relief and now that everything was out in the open he suddenly had the need to continue sharing his feelings.

"The nominations are a few weeks away...I can only imagine how things will get once that happens-"

" _Please don't,_ " Olivia quickly interjected. "You can't worry about something that hasn't even happened!"

Fitz rolled his eyes at Olivia's comment and stared straight ahead eventually lowering his head in defeat. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to press further. It felt silly arguing about something like movie nominations but his fears were real. And he also wasn't blind. The critics all said the same thing...Olivia's performance _was_ Oscar worthy.

Deep down being exposed to that next level of fame terrified him.

"This is part of my job, Fitz. You _knew_ what you were getting yourself into when you married me!"

Now her worst fears were surfacing and she didn't understand why this was happening. Or why Fitz was worrying over something they had no control over.

 ** _"Marshall isn't enough,"_** Fitz eventually continued despite hearing the anger in Olivia's voice. ** _"If it were up to me you'd have an assistant and a full security team. Your car was SURROUNDED by paparazzi and I was on the other side off town, Olivia! I couldn't get to you. You have no idea how helpless I felt! None!"_**

Fitz's tone raised an octave and his voice was harsh and filled with fear. Olivia rarely heard him get this angry and she stood at his words and went to him relying solely on her instincts. She held up a finger over Fitz's lips and calmly shushed him looking him square in the eyes.

"I'm right here...safe and sound."

She spoke softly hoping she was somehow easing his mind. Tears swelled in his eyes and seeing this type of reaction from her husband only gave her hormones another reason to spin out of control. She tried her best to remain calm and took his hand pressing it firmly against her stomach.

"She can hear us...and she can sense our fear. And you're right you couldn't get to me. And things _**MAY**_ get more difficult after the nominations. So maybe we _should_ think about more. Maybe Marshall isn't enough. But can we at least see how it goes with him first? I have to do my part in all this. I should have **_never_ ** made a trip into town alone. I've learned the hard way. But we have to take this slow, Fitz. I refuse to live in fear about things that may never happen. _**AND**_ most important...we can't keep things from each other."

Her words made perfect sense and something within shifted. His mind began to slow down and an idea popped into his head he knew Olivia would love.

"You're right...and I'm sorry. Please don't think I'm hoping you won't be nominated because you know how proud I am of you and this movie."

Fitz paused and linked fingers with Olivia kissing her gently on the lips before continuing.

"Call Sam and tell her we want to meet in town for dinner. It'll give you another reason to drive Black Beauty."

Olivia smiled at the twinkle in his eye and she practically threw her body as best she could against him nearly collapsing in his arms. They embraced for a long time while Fitz kissed her endlessly up and down the side of her face.

The next half hour consisted of them freshening up while Olivia called Samantha to change their arrangements. Her friend was more than willing to meet them for dinner and when they finally walked out the house it was approaching dusk.

She entered the Escalade like a giddy child and clapped her hands with excitement at the soothing color that lit up the dashboard. It was her first time to see the inside of her new vehicle change color and she couldn't help but be excited. Fitz welcomed the tenderness of the moment and loved watching her play around with all the gadgets.

Once she was comfortable she turned the SUV on using her new fancy voice command. They were on their way in no time, both of them looking forward to a relaxing and _norma_ l evening...

* * *

Nearly an hour later they were back to the heart of downtown New York making their way to one of Olivia's favorite restaurants. She was on a first name basis with the owner and it was a favorite go-to when she felt the need for privacy.

As promised, they were given the option to valet and were immediately escorted to a side entrance towards the back of the restaurant. Olivia was first to spot Sam who practically jumped up at their presence.

The two woman hugged endlessly and Fitz motioned for a waiter letting him know exactly what they wanted to eat. Olivia paused long enough to let the waiter know she was hungry and requested some crackers while they waited for their food to arrive.

Within minutes a large basket of warm bread appeared and Fitz buttered her a piece listening to the two woman catch up. The last time they saw one another was at the gender reveal a little over a month ago. Samantha kept referring to the baby as her _"niece"_ and the interaction unfolding before him warmed his heart.

Olivia looked radiant and he knew coming into town was the right call. It felt good to laugh and relax and seeing the love of his life act so carefree was reward enough.

The topic of the gender reveal came up and Sam immediately got her cell out scrolling to the pictures she took that day. Olivia leaned over and eagerly peered at the pictures helping herself to more bread. Memories of their parents reaction to learning about the sex of the baby surfaced causing Fitz to also lean in taking a look at the photographs.

Overall, it was a surreal memory that was quickly overshadowed by the days that followed. Unfortunately, Samantha brought up the encounter Olivia had with the paparazzi and Fitz shifted in his seat. He unconsciously cleared his throat and raised his hand signaling for the waiter once again. Olivia handled the topic carefully and shared little details. It was obvious she tried to keep it simple but Samantha being Samantha didn't stop asking questions.

Dinner was soon served and Fitz welcomed the transition. He assumed the conversation would change but found himself drinking his second glass of whiskey when Samantha directly asked him a question concerning that dreadful day.

"How are you holding up? I can only imagine how upset you were seeing that blasted all over TV."

Despite Olivia's efforts to silence her friend, Sam appeared oblivious giving Fitz her undivided attention.

"We could use an evening focused on something else...like baby names."

Fitz answered with sincere honesty and his eyes fixated on Olivia who didn't miss a beat. Everyone was now eating but that didn't stop her from reaching into her purse blindly grabbing the piece of paper in the side pocket. She handed the paper to Sam who eagerly opened the contents.

The remainder of the evening shifted from that moment forward and ended up being incredibly pleasant. For the next few hours they laughed enjoying each others company, each of them sharing different things going on in their lives. A wide range of topics were discussed and both Olivia and Fitz loved how comfortable they each were with one another.

When the check was finally delivered, Fitz reached for his wallet and Olivia excused herself to the ladies room. Samantha was quick to stand and gladly escorted her friend to the bathroom. A pang of worry struck Fitz but he decided to play it cool and motion for the waiter again, handing him their valet ticket. The restaurant itself was not very crowded and he trusted Sam with keeping an eye on Olivia.

Once the ladies returned Fitz stood and reached for his wife who immediately slipped an arm around him.

"I haven't been getting out much these days," Olivia slowly began looking directly at Samantha.

Their usual weekly meeting had not occurred in quite some time and she felt obligated in letting her know why there was such a sudden change.

"We're trying to figure some things out...until we do I need to make some changes. You should come stay a weekend with us in Jersey soon."

Samantha was overjoyed by the invitation and she handed the paper of baby names back to Olivia.

"I'd love to...besides _we have a lot of work to do_...these names are awful."

Samantha covered her own face with her hands and shook her head as if she had been wanting to get this out for quite some time. The gesture made Fitz laugh who was quick to defend their choices.

 _"It's our first draft,_" he playfully scoffed, motioning for the ladies to walk ahead of him. "Picking a name is harder than you think!"

Olivia quickly agreed making it clear she had her husband's back. Samantha held her hands up in surrender and dropped the topic letting them both know she was just being honest. It was a side of Samantha, Olivia missed tremendously. There were few people who kept things real with her and Sam was definitely one of them.

They waited outside for a few minutes until the Escalade finally pulled up to the Valet station. The second Sam saw the SUV she gawked at the new ride whistling loudly in approval. It was without a doubt stunning and classy and showing if off like this for the first time was somewhat of an aphrodisiac for Olivia. It was the single nicest car she ever owned in her life and she couldn't help but feel proud. Fitz offered to drive Samantha home but she declined, teasing it wasn't a good idea for her to be in something so fancy.

One of the valet attendants heard Samantha decline the ride home and quickly flagged a cab down on her behalf. A flirtatious exchange was made between the young man and Sam which was Fitz's cue to get his wife home. They each bid Samantha goodbye, thanking her once again for a such a nice evening. The outing was much needed and they were both thankful for the good food and good company.

Fitz made his way over to the passenger's side assuming Olivia wanted to drive home. To his surprise his wife followed him to the other side of the SUV, leaving him puzzled. He turned to face her and Olivia slowly slipped her hands inside his blazer and caressed his back.

She softly kissed his neck and thanked him for a wonderful evening, requesting _she_ be chauffeured back to Jersey.

 _"Drive me home."_

They were now in a full embrace and the neediness of her voice sent a message Fitz longed to hear. His felt his cock harden but forced himself not to get overly excited. Making love to Olivia slowed down these past few weeks and he needed to make certain this was indeed what she wanted.

The amount of eyes turning towards them was unavoidable cutting their embrace short. Fitz helped Olivia into the seat and within seconds they were off heading towards the highway. He kept an eye on his wife who lowered her seat back quite a bit in order to make herself more comfortable. She reached for the back of his neck and strumming her fingers through his hair in the most lovingly pattern.

"You're the best lover I've ever had." It was a true statement and she had no idea why she felt the need to say it out loud.

Fitz's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he forced his hands to remain in place. Even though the traffic was light this car was foreign to him and he wouldn't risk putting them in danger.

Instead, he urged Olivia to continue saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Sounds like I have a reputation to uphold."

His voice had an edge and Olivia smiled when he flipped a few switches trying to figure out how to turn the air down in temperature. She slowly moved her hand down to the inside of his thigh simultaneously responding to him.

"You most certainty do, Mr. Grant."

Her hand made its way up his leg stopping right in between his legs. His penis was hard and she could feel the bulge protruding through his jeans. The reaction Fitz was having to her touch left Olivia with mixed emotions.

She felt relived despite being nearly five months pregnant she could still turn her husband on. It was obvious she gained significant weight and more than anything she simply wanted to always be able to please him. Her mind quickly shifted and she felt a surge of empowerment she wasn't expecting.

The petting continued for some time and Olivia enjoyed the physical reaction her husband was displaying right before her very eyes. Because she was pregnant, she was limited with how much she could move and honestly didn't have the courage to unfasten her seat belt. Fitz didn't appear to mind and the one time she tried to withdraw her hand he was quick to replace it, even taking the time to slightly unzip his jeans giving Olivia further access.

When they finally reached Cherry Blossom Lane, Fitz couldn't turn the Escalade off fast enough. He didn't bother zipping up his pants up which only turned Olivia on even more. She was quick to exit the vehicle and their bodies instantly collided going up the stairs. Hudson barked loudly as Fitz unlocked the door but neither of them acknowledged him in any way.

The second they stepped inside Fitz tossed his car keys and wallet on a nearby table and set his eyes on Olivia. She stood near the stairs and her breast began to ache from simply watching him. They felt heavy and she desperately wanted to be undressed by her husband.

She unconsciously pressed her back against the wall and waited- mentally begging him to take full advantage of her right then and there. Fitz watched her intently and didn't bother turning on any more lights.

Quite a few window shutters were open and overall the perfect amount of light came from outside. The foyer was dim but Fitz could see the desire spread across her face. When he finally reached her, he zeroed in on her lips purposely hiking her long dress up with one hand.

"Are you alright staying down here?"

His voice was low and he spoke with his lips pressed against her mouth inching his way near down towards her chest. Olivia feverishly shook her head yes and aggressively pushed his head down with her two hands. Her strapless dress exposed the top of her breasts perfectly and he licked her skin in between open mouth kisses.

Fitz's jeans were now falling and his precum was thick completely coating his boxer briefs. He slowly pulled Olivia's dress down allowing it to fall to the ground. Her bra was next and he stepped back a few steps admiring the view. Olivia's breasts were incredibly large and left Fitz beyond mesmerized by their fullness.

"You've never looked more beautiful," he whispered taking her all in. "I'd like to go in the living room if you're up for it."

Olivia's eyes widened at his words and she instinctively stepped forward answering his question without words. He took her by the hand and slowly led her into the living room. She followed in just her panties and watched as he reached into a secret compartment near the fireplace for their special blanket.

Fitz spread it down on the floor and began to take the rest of his clothes off before finally reaching for Olivia. Their eyes remained locked on one another and despite several efforts she couldn't help but stare at his manhood. His cock was long and erect and as soon as he extended his hand Olivia joined him on the blanket slowly bending down waiting to see what her husband was up to.

"Lay down," Fitz instructed grabbing the nearby pillows from the sofa.

Olivia obeyed and got comfortable resting her head as requested. Adrenaline surged throughout her body at the unknown and she closed her eyes completely turning herself over. She felt Fitz hover over her body, kissing her back while his hand slid directly in between her legs.

His middle finger pressed inside her center and a loud gasp radiated into the air. Olivia's body tensed and before she could fully appreciate the friction she felt her leg being draped across Fitz's shoulder. His head was now in between her legs as his tongue replaced his own finger.

The movement took her by surprise and her gasp quickly transformed into a deep moan.

He pleasured her endlessly and it didn't take long for her to orgasm. She convulsed directly onto his mouth and the louder she pleaded for mercy the harder his tongue plunged inside. Her breasts soon became his next target and the moment he withdrew his tongue his body spooned Olivia from behind.

Fitz reached for her arm and moved her body fully exposing her breasts. He immediately took a nipple into his mouth and Olivia could feel the moisture of her own fluid on her skin. His suck was hard bringing a sharp sting from the contact.

Slowly, he lifted her leg and entered her from behind letting her nipple go the moment he fully penetrated her pussy. The sensation was too much for Fitz and he buried his face in the crook of Olivia's neck as everything below the waist took on a mind of its own.

It had been quite some time since they made love in the living room of their home and the small change made such a difference. The space was open and safe and she missed the softness of their special blanket below them.

Fitz was quick to find his rhythm and to his surprise Olivia slightly rose on her forearm bending her leg farther up as far as her stomach allowed. Her walls were slick and the subtle movement provided the perfect amount of friction.

His release was strong and purposeful and perfect in every way that mattered.

Several minutes passed until Fitz slowly slid out finally disconnecting their bodies. Olivia blindly reached for Fitz from behind and grabbed his arm bringing it directly on top of her stomach.

"I've missed this," she admitted softly into the air. "And in case you're wondering...your reputation is still in tact."

He chuckled at the comment and readjusted his body so his face nuzzled the back of her head.

"Good to know," Fitz replied, purposely trying not to sound cocky.

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Olivia slowly began to sit up. They both knew she was in no shape to spend the night on a blanket and Fitz was quick to help her stand. They both walked naked up the stairs and headed directly to their bedroom. The mere sight of it brought a sense of relief and Olivia couldn't wait to climb underneath the covers.

Before she got in, Fitz pulled her by the arm turning her towards him one last time.

"Just in case you were wondering... _you're_ the best lover _I've_ ever had."

Olivia smiled at the comment and reached for his cheek cupping it softly.

"As soon as we have this baby, we're properly christening Black Beauty."

Fitz smiled at her promise and reached for her stomach caressing it in the most delicate manner.

In that moment he knew deep down it didn't matter how famous his wife ever really became. Olivia would _always_ be the type of woman who appreciated the simple joys in life, especially secret rendezvous that left them feeling carefree and spontaneous.

The little things most people often took for granted...


	67. Chapter 66

_Dear Reader - This story has reached over 300,000 views! Words cannot express how thankful I am to each of you for taking the time to read. This version of Olitz is so special to me they feel real (almost like they truly exist). I share this because I've grown to deeply love this story and sincerely thank you for your support. Here's to 60 more chapters :) XO_

 _Chapter 66: Proper Perspective_

 _"Everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I've ever been." ~I. Thomas_

The razor was carefully placed near Olivia's ankles and a slow long stroke made its way up her leg stopping just under the knee. Fitz's concentration was at an all time high and Olivia smirked at his cuteness leaning back against the bathtub. Her back was killing her these past few weeks and she sincerely appreciated her husband help.

He continued his meticulous pattern until all traces of the white foam completely disappeared. The entire encounter left Olivia feeling relaxed- so relaxed she had half a mind to fall asleep right then and there. She watched Fitz, lazily closing her eyes from time to time taking the moment in.

He wore dark swim trunks and Olivia couldn't help but feel grateful. It was just like her husband to help shave her legs and one of the many ways Fitz took care of her. Her caramel legs were beginning to look and feel normal again and a sigh of sheer contentment suddenly escaped through her.

"Can we just stay in here all day?"

Fitz smiled at the question and continued the last few strokes not breaking his concentration. His wife looked as calm as he'd ever seen her and it pleased him to no end knowing they would be beginning their day in this manner. He could hear the television coming from their bedroom and the mention of Olivia's name caught his attention. Oscar nominations were being televised that later that morning and both Olivia and Fitz were purposely trying to pass the time.

There was no doubt the next few weeks would be overwhelming. The anticipation of the nominations was all the media focused on and now that the day arrived he took it upon himself to set the tone.

"You sure can," Fitz finally replied, tossing the razor inside the glass bowl next to them. "I'll bring some chairs for Mitch and your parents when they arrive."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the comment and giggled at the image that entered her mind. Her long time manager and parents insisted on stopping by that morning and Olivia could just imagine the awkwardness of meeting everyone in the bathroom.

For the next few minutes Fitz dipped a small towel into another bowl filled with hot water and gently began to wipe of the remaining residue from Olivia's legs. She studied her husband carefully and knew for as long as she remained alive, she would never forget this moment. His mannerisms were filled with love and his faced beamed with pride with the finished product.

"Silky smooth," he confirmed winking playfully at Olivia.

She watched as Fitz eventually stood picking up the items spread out along the edge of the tub. His back muscles were quite beautiful and with every movement made, they flexed leaving Olivia slightly mesmerized. It was no secret her husband was quite tidy and she marveled at his attention to detail.

Within minutes everything was back in its proper place and it wasn't long before he turned back to look at her, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. His swim trunks were damp and she wondered why he wasn't changing into something more comfortable.

"I guess you're serious about staying in here," he smirked.

Olivia shifted her body resting her hands on top of her growing belly. It was quite large these days and for some reason sitting in this position felt comfortable and she had no intention of getting up anytime soon. She wore only a maternity tank top and airing her body out in this manner regulated her body temperature. For the first time in a long time she felt perfect and the idea of actually getting dressed made her frown.

"I'm so comfortable...just a few more minutes. Come back in here though...I'm lonely."

Fitz pondered the request trying to gauge the tone in her voice. It was filled with need and an idea popped into his mind sending instant movement. He rummaged through the bottom drawer on Olivia's side of the sink until he finally found exactly what he was looking for. The purple wand was in the far back of the cabinet underneath a few items in a small box still left unpacked. The sight of it brought back fond memories and as soon as he slid back inside the tub he set the vibrator down with confidence making certain Olivia was aware of its presence.

"You _did_ say you were lonely."

Fitz flashed a mischievous smirk and Olivia's eyes widened at his obvious proposal. His grin was boyish and he flashed her favorite crooked smile. Her heart swelled at his innocence and she sat up even more grabbing the vibrator with one hand. She gingerly ran the sex toy up her thigh directly in between the center of her legs. Fitz's eyes danced with amusement and she couldn't help but feel empowered by the entire situation.

"I have the feeling this is more for _you_ than me," she laughed into the air.

"Maybe so," Fitz was quick to reply.

His voice was deep and his demeanor shifted right before her very eyes. He went from being a man shaving his pregnant wife's legs...to a man suddenly consumed with lust. The humor of the situation quickly vanished and Olivia's body temperature began to rise.

The longer she watched Fitz, the more flush her body became. She purposely spread her legs wide resting the wand against her clit. Her back arched from the contact and she saw Fitz visibly react. He readjusted his body never taking his eyes off Olivia and spoke softly giving her permission to continue.

 _"Turn it on."_

Three words never sounded so sexy and Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back knowing what was to come. The most exquisite feeling penetrated her clit and both legs closed instinctively and without warning. She gripped the edge of the tub as best she could and couldn't help but peek at Fitz sitting across from her.

One hand was inside his swim trunks and the sight was simply too much for Olivia. A warm wave washed over her body as she convulsed uncontrollably from the sensation. Loud moans radiated off the walls and without thinking she tossed the vibrator onto the ground and reached for Fitz. Within seconds he was next to her body, his hand out of his pants and now underneath her tank.

"I'll finish you off," Olivia confidently confirmed sliding her hand inside his shorts.

Fitz sucked her breast with such intensity Olivia practically winced in pain from the contact. The stroking was on point and he could feel himself close to ejaculating. He reluctantly released her nipple and tucked his face inside the crook of Olivia's neck waiting for the inevitable. Her fingers worked in overtime using his precum to increase her speed until she found the perfect rhythm.

His release was explosive, his fluid coating her fingers and most of his swim trunks. Fitz's breathing was heavy and she loved the way he grunted hard in her ear when he did release. The sound was earthy and raw and filled with such honest emotion. She rested her head against his and closed her eyes listening to his breathing eventually return back to normal.

They stayed frozen in this position for quite some time until Olivia's bladder took charge. She was first to move letting Fitz know she wanted to stand. He slowly rose helping Olivia up along the way and placed his hand over her stomach kissing her softly on the mouth.

"How's my girl?" he whispered against her lips.

Olivia placed her hand over his and gently squeezed moving it to several areas of her stomach in hopes they could feel her move. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted her hair in complete disarray and knew she needed to get moving. Company would be there in no time and she wanted to look presentable.

"I think she's sleeping...she's been quiet this morning."

Fitz bent down and kissed the top of her belly before making his way out of the tub. Olivia carefully followed his lead holding Fitz's hand for support. The next half hour consisted of them getting ready and she took some time to re-straighten her hair while Fitz showered. They chatted along the way talking about anything other than the nominations and nothing pleased Olivia more.

It was close to nine when they descended downstairs and were immediately greeted by Hudson near the front door. He paced the wood floor and sniffed the door periodically indicating guest were nearby. The kitchen smelled divine and Olivia's nose directed her straight towards the stove. She was up early that morning and placed a breakfast casserole in the oven first thing. It was her father's favorite recipe and she hoped to surprise him when he arrived.

She heard Fitz open the front door and just as she removed the casserole from the oven, her parents and Mitchell entered their home. Hudson barked hello over and over again until Eli hushed his grand-pup with a treat from the jar in the kitchen. He stopped to kiss his daughter hello and admired the stunning dish she was tending to.

"How you feeling, Honey?" Eli inquired looking her over almost as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Never better," Olivia assured her father. "But I could use your help. Does this need more salt?"

She grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and dipped the utensil into the casserole offering her father a taste. He gladly accepted the offer and eagerly took the spoon from Olivia.

"My favorite!" Eli beamed, taking a small bite. His eyes closed with great satisfaction and he quickly gave Olivia a thumbs up. "It's perfect."

Both Maya and Mitchell were next to enter the kitchen and while they greeted Olivia hello, Fitz began to transfer some items to the dining room table. The plan was to have a small gathering the morning of the nominations- mainly because he wanted Olivia to be surrounded by family regardless of the outcome.

They agreed to host a light breakfast and Fitz was thankful for the company. He felt out of his element when it came to this type of thing and just wanted Olivia to have what she needed. He had grown used to relying on Maya these last few months for advice and so far his mother in law hadn't steered him wrong.

When he returned to the kitchen Olivia instructed everyone to help themselves to a plate. It wasn't long before they all entered the dining room and Fitz remained standing just as everyone took a seat. He lifted his mimosa high into the air and waited, obviously wanting to say a few words. The room grew silent and his eyes fell on Olivia as he began to speak from the heart.

"I'd like to make a toast to my wife...and mother of my child... Everyone in this room is so proud of you. And no matter what comes of today...there is _**NOTHING**_ that will _**EVER**_ change that..."

* * *

Olivia walked her parents upstairs and led them straight into the nursery. The room itself looked like a war zone and she couldn't help but laugh at their reaction when she opened the door. In the center of the room were boxes of various sizes along with several furniture pieces that still needed to be put together.

The nursery was a work in progress and a place both Fitz and Olivia enjoyed coming to at the end of a long day. They took their time getting the room ready and despite the look of things, Olivia was quite pleased with the progress so far. They had a game plan and each understood what the other was in charge of.

Mays's face looked mostly displeased and it didn't take long for her to offer her assistance.

"Olivia...let me send someone over tomorrow to help get things organized. Or at least get the room painted."

Eli was quick to also offer his own suggestion and just as Olivia was about to silence their requests, Fitz entered and taking his place next to her. It didn't take long for Fitz to connect the dots and part of him regretted showing off the nursery in this condition.

"We don't need any help, mother but thank you for the offer. Besides the baby won't be here for another four months. We have plenty of time."

Fitz nodded in agreement and despite their reassurance it didn't seem to ease Maya or Eli's mind. Doubt soon began to creep in and now that nominations were confirmed, four months didn't feel like a long time. Olivia sensed an uncomfortableness and sprung into action directing her parents attention to the closet. It was one area that did look complete- no thanks to Helen.

Grandma Grant sent Olivia baby clothes practically every week and Maya gasped when she saw the tiny clothes hanging on miniature satin pink hangers.

Both Eli and Maya gushed at the outfits and Olivia took her time showing them several of her favorites. Fitz stood back and looked around the room mentally trying to make a list of what still needed to be done. Everything felt surreal and for a split second he felt as if the moment was almost bigger than him.

 _Maybe accepting help wasn't such a bad idea._

After a few minutes, Olivia led her parents out of the closet and everyone made their way back downstairs. Mitch was on the phone pacing the floor of the kitchen and hung up as soon as he saw Olivia. Fitz could tell by the look on his face, he was about to bring up business so he decided to excuse himself and headed out back with Hudson two steps behind.

The weather was warm and he regretted not changing into something more comfortable. His long sleeve button up was first to come off and he tossed it on the porch remaining in a white undershirt and jeans. He walked to the large shed across the grass that had been recently converted into an outdoor workspace. It was the perfect setup for Fitz and a place he found himself reverting to from time to time when he needed to clear his head. Although it was called a _shed_ , it was an extravagant space completed with a small seating area just for Olivia. An air condition unit had finally been installed a few weeks ago preparing them for the warm summer months ahead.

Pieces of Madelyn's crib sat in the same location he left yesterday and he grabbed his glasses resting on the workbench studying what still needed to be put together.

He worked quietly for a few minutes, focusing on the end product when he heard footsteps nearby. Eli soon entered and headed over, his face in awe of the sight before him.

"Olivia told us you designed all of Maddie's furniture," Eli began. "I think that's pretty extraordinary."

Fitz thanked his father in law for the compliment and handed Eli a few sketches he'd been working on. Eli took them and sat in an oversized leather chair taking his reading glasses out from an inside pocket. The two men remained quiet for a while until Olivia eventually joined them.

Her presence was unavoidable and Fitz paused a moment to take her all in. He made it clear he loved her wearing strapless dresses and ever since he made the comment he noticed Olivia sporting one nearly everyday. The realization made him smile and he watched his wife take a seat next to her father.

"I thought I'd find you two out here. I think Mom may be ready to leave."

She spoke the last sentence directly to Eli who looked up from the sketches. A look Olivia has seen a thousand times crossed her father's face and she slightly raised her eyebrows indicating what Eli already knew- her mother's presence was overstaying her welcome. Fitz remained quiet and listened to the exchange between them, purposely not getting involved.

Just as everyone speculated, Olivia and the movie received several Oscar nominations which meant things were going to get interesting these next few weeks. Maya and Mitch were doing what they did best- managing her career from the middle of their living room. And from the tone of Olivia's voice it appeared she already needed a break from them.

They continued to chat for a few minutes when Maya entered, followed by Mitch, both of them walking straight towards Olivia.

"You need to decide, Liv and give Mitchell an answer. People have deadlines they're trying to meet."

Eli stood at his wife's words and indicated he just received a call from a client and needed to get back home. Olivia exchanged looks with Fitz who had the slightest smirk on his face but neither of them spoke a word of the obvious fabrication. Maya appeared irritated but didn't question her husband who was already taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Honey, congratulations again," Eli continued directing his full attention to Olivia. I'm so proud of you...take care of yourself and take care of my grand baby."

Fitz stopped what he was doing and politely thanked everyone for coming by. A few more exchanges were made mixed with congratulations and Olivia promised her manager she would touch base with him before the end of the day. Both Fitz and Olivia walked everyone to the front of the driveway until they drove off leaving them alone once again.

"I'm going to work on the crib some more. I want to get that finished today."

Olivia wrapped her arm around Fitz's waist and they slowly walked back to his work shed snuggled close together. She could feel the sweat accumulating on his back and she decided to join him for a while before heading back inside. Hudson seemed most pleased about their decision and happily trotted behind them towards the backyard.

Fitz returned back to his project and Olivia stayed close watching his every move. She admired his dedication of wanting to provide the best for their daughter and part of her still couldn't believe they were going to be parents. This, coupled with the fact she had just been nominated for an Academy Award, simply left her head spinning. It was so much change in such a short period of time and the moment was finally catching up to her. She kissed Fitz's shoulder while remaining deep in thought thinking about how different her life was.

"I think we should take your mom up on her offer and get some help finishing the nursery."

Olivia thoughts were interrupted and she stepped back at the suggestion trying to process his words.

"Your back needs a break and I'd like to have things finished soon- by the end of this month if possible," Fitz continued, purposely avoiding Olivia's stare.

This was not what they originally planned but he didn't care. The more he thought about it, he felt the need to be proactive and he hoped Olivia could see things from his perspective.

"We have plenty of time, Fitz-"

"I know you think we do, baby...but today changed things. You're going to have a lot going on- just think about it. _Please_?"

A mixture of emotions spread across his face and she caressed his cheek in response hoping to somehow reassure him.

"If this will ease your mind, I'll give my mom a call this afternoon. But I think it's important to know my back feels great...thanks to my new barber."

Fitz chuckled at her comment and kissed the corner of her mouth in response. His face was quick to turn serious yet again and he gently rubbed the side of her arm up and down before sharing more of what was on his mind.

"My wife was nominated for an Oscar today. _**Woooooww**_."

His words lingered with sincerity and Olivia watched as tears filled his eyes.

"The same wife who is also having trouble shaving her own legs."

She chose her response carefully and smiled trying to lighten the mood by keeping things in its proper perspective. Fitz laughed and pulled her close placing one hand on her ever growing stomach. His forehead rested against hers and he closed his eyes pushing all his fears aside. Everything that mattered in his life was standing right in front of him. And he could never lose sight of that.

Olivia was first to break contact and they agreed to spend the remainder of the day working on the nursery together. Madelyn was keeping them both grounded and it suddenly dawned on him maybe having a child during this time in their life was in God's plan all along.

 _Maybe he just needed to sit back and learn to enjoy the ride._

Olivia turned on her heels to leave and Fitz couldn't help but throw in one last barber comment. After all, it was Olivia who brought up his new role.

"I noticed some other parts that need attention," he teased. "I should take care of that tonight. As your new personal barber it's my duty to make sure you look your best."

Just like that, playful Fitz returned and Olivia couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Are you suggesting you help shave my _lady_ parts?" Olivia exaggerated using an overly shocked tone.

Fitz smirked and nodded his head, giving Olivia one last wink before responding.

"Just doing my job, Mrs. Grant..."


	68. Chapter 67

_A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter :) I always have so much fun writing this version of Olitz. Also, a special thank you to Diana for creating the edit that accompanies this chapter. Xo_

 _Chapter 67: Priorities_

 _the rules._

 _respect her mind_

 _feed her soul_

 _protect her peace_

 _guard her heart_

 _-unknown_

Fitz stared down the never ending row of limousines and a feeling of deja-vu hit him like a ton of bricks. Memories of accompanying Olivia to the Tony Awards entered his mind causing him to visibly react to the memory. He reached over without thinking and grabbed his wife's hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Every inch of Olivia was perfect and other than their wedding day, he couldn't think of another time she looked more beautiful. He knew first hand the amount of hours that went in to getting Olivia ready and there was no denying it- his wife was visually stunning in every way imaginable. The strapless purple gown she chose was nothing like he'd ever seen before. It was classy yet sexy perfectly accentuating her ever growing belly. He couldn't for the life of him understand how a small town boy from the Midwest ended of up with the vision next to him.

Olivia felt him staring and turned intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't appear nervous but that didn't stop her from trying to ease his mind. It was no secret these type of outings made Fitz uneasy and she sincerely appreciated his presence. The truth was he calmed her in ways no one else could and she needed that in her life... _now more than ever._

"I still can't believe your parents made the trip," Olivia began, purposely making small talk. "They really love me."

She deep down loved saying those words because they were true. The Grant's _did_ love her for her and that meant more than anything. She flashed a radiant smile which only sparked more movement in Fitz. He kissed her cheek softly and resumed his previous position deciding to play along.

"We both know my mother wasn't missing this," he replied, now turning his gaze out the window. "And I'm glad to hear your conference regarding their love for you."

The comment made Olivia inwardly chuckle. Both Helen and Gerald flew in that morning and gushed over Olivia as they always did. They were the nicest in-laws any woman could ask for and knowing they were here to share this special day truly meant the world. Eventually, she turned her focus back to the traffic ahead and checked her watch. They were scheduled to arrive on the red carpet in less than half an hour and she had no idea if they would be on time. This was her first _official_ visit to the Academy Awards and even though it was a much grander scale than the Tony's she knew exactly what to expect.

Both Maya and Mitch would be awaiting for their arrival and despite being at odds with her mother these past few weeks she was honestly grateful for her meddling. Maya took care of all the travel details, including making arrangements for their entire family by booking a private floor of the _Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel_ on Hollywood Boulevard. This allowed everyone to be together for this special day and it was one less thing Olivia didn't have to worry about.

Maddie began to move and a sharp kick to her right instantly shifted her focus. Fitz was about to inquire about her obvious change in demeanor when his cell phone buzzed causing him to let go of her hand. The caller ID indicated it was Maya and he didn't hesitate in answering, letting her know who was on the line.

Olivia listened and rubbed her stomach silently coaxing her daughter to calm down. The night was just beginning for them and Madelyn's acrobatic debut couldn't have come at a worse time. Fitz was all business with Maya and Olivia could only imagine what the two were conspiring about this time. After a few moments he ended the call and returned the phone back inside his tuxedo pocket.

Fitz looked as dashing as ever and she decided to inch closer, moving her body to fully face the man she loved more than life itself.

"Are you alright?"

Olivia shook her head yes even though she did experience some pain. She had no choice but to be cautious when it came to her husband and she knew if it was up to him she would be attending the Academy Awards from the comfort of their home.

"I'm fine- she's just active right now. What did my mom want?"

A long drawn out pause came next and Olivia knew from the look on his face the news would not please her. She adjusted his bow tie patiently waiting for him to continue and avoided the chime that began to ring in her small clutch.

"You need me to answer that?" He finally asked, ignoring her question altogether.

His voice went down an octave while his blue eyes twinkled and she hated how his charm could overpower her at times.

"You're not flirting your way out of this... _spill it_."

Fitz's grin grew wider causing him to lean in so they were now inches from one another.

"I miss fucking you from behind. You have no idea how much."

Olivia's throat went dry as an audible gasp quietly escaped her mouth. His words were just above a whisper and she processed his revelation several times before being able to answer. Fitz was highly amused and loved leaving her speechless. It was his way of keeping her on her toes and their marriage full of spontaneity.

Minutes later her facial expression changed before his very eyes and he decided to share his conversation with Maya before landing himself in hot water.

"I've arranged for an ambulance to wait standby in case something happens during the awards show. Your mother was letting me know all was in place. And don't give me a hard time about this either- you've been under enough stress these past few weeks. I'm not taking _any_ chances."

Bossy Fitz was now front and center and Olivia was honestly too shocked to even respond.

She sat in silence simply staring at him trying hard not to straighten his bow tie that once again titled ever so slightly to the right. Her cell continued to ring non-stop and the chime was beginning to grow heavy on her nerves. Without thinking further she broke eye contact with Fitz and opened her lavender clutch taking her cell phone out.

It was Mitch.

Fitz watched as she slithered back into place now facing forward like before. He knew the mention of the ambulance would strike a chord but he didn't care...her and the baby's health was all that mattered. _**Period**_. She spoke in short, clipped sentences and checked her watch twice before pressing _END_.

The Dolby Theater could be seen in the far distance as well as the famous red carpet that would be televised worldwide. A sinking feeling suddenly took hold and regret was soon to kick in. Maybe sharing this information wasn't the best idea considering the fact Olivia was about to do embark on something never done before.

"I'm sorry I sprung that on...but you did ask and I wanted to be honest.

Olivia remained quiet and continued to look ahead. Maddie was also now calm and she replayed the message Mitch gave her again in her mind not meaning to avoid Fitz. The costar she hoped wouldn't attend tonight had just been spotted and it was confirmed through her manager he would be sitting with the other cast members from the movie. She shouldn't have been surprised by the news but hearing the words spoken out loud made them real. This would be her first encounter with the disgruntled actor and her thoughts grew somber as she tried her best not to get herself worked up over the news.

 _"Livvie..."_

Fitz repeated her name again this time sliding his finger underneath her chin so he could get a better look.

"What is it?"

Concern was now spread across his face and Olivia chose to come clean resting her head against the leather seat.

"The _complete_ cast of The Burning Bed will be here," she explained in her own way, purposely choosing not to speak her co-stars name. "That was Mitch on the phone. He wanted to warn me."

Fitz slowly inhaled and processed her words trying his best to gauge his own reaction. Her hair was long and wavy, part of it pinned back with a one of a kind, diamond Harry Winston hair clip. She was a sight to behold and seeing her frown hurt his heart. He decided to take matter into his own hands and pulled Olivia, couture gown and all, onto his lap.

"Fitz, no...I'm _too_ heavy."

Her protests only made Fitz more committed to the action and once she was securely on his lap he buried his nose against her neckline.

"You are ** _NOT_ ** too heavy- stop saying that."

Olivia closed her eyes at his words and rested her forehead against his. The latest rumors floating through the tabloids was most hurtful insinuating Olivia was having an inappropriate relationship with the director of the movie, Mason. The accusations were baseless but it didn't stop certain magazines from spreading the gossip. Olivia knew there was only one person who disliked her enough to spread something so personal. Unfortunately, she had no proof giving her no choice but to ignore the ridiculous rumors.

"I will kick his ass if you want me to," Fitz confirmed, his voice dead serious.

Olivia's head rose at the offer and she stared at her husband slightly horrified.

"What?" Fitz continued, not missing a beat. "There's already an ambulance ready and waiting."

Her favorite crooked smile spread wide and Olivia couldn't resist laughing. The image of Fitz roughing up her former co-star left her feeling a mixture of emotions. Part of her felt worried that Fitz may actually bring harm to him while the rest of her felt oddly turned on.

 _What woman didn't want her man sticking up for her?_

Hearing Olivia laugh was music to Fitz's ears and he knew this small set back was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Thank you," Olivia suddenly blurted holding Fitz's stare.

Their eyes locked and like magic the rest of the world around them faded. She sounded genuine and from the look on her face he could sense any apprehension about tonight undoubtedly faded.

 _"For?"_

Fitz's eyebrows arched up in response and he cocked his head back taking her words in. His wife was nothing short of stunning and it was quiet moments like these he treasured most. Her reply was sincere and honest - an expression of gratitude that summarized everything she was feeling inside.

"Loving me the way you do..."

* * *

The inside of the Dolby Theater was exactly the way it looked on television. Once they officially finished walking the red carpet their personal usher escorted them to the front row where Olivia's parents were already seated. The entire vibe and feel of this awards show was the complete opposite of what Fitz experienced during the Tony's.

The main difference was Olivia's pregnancy. He had no idea how she had enough energy to walk as much as she did and although she stopped to speak to every major news outlet covering the awards show nothing seemed to phase her. She was vibrant and appreciative, giving open thanks to everyone involved with the movie.

Fitz was grateful to see some familiar faces and extended his hand to Eli before hugging Maya hello. Olivia's parents looked incredible and considering he didn't really know anyone there, he was relieved to see they would be sitting close together. The theater began to quickly fill with people lining the rows with celebrity after celebrity. Some were people he grew up watching on television which made it all the more surreal.

Many stopped by to welcome Olivia and offer their well wishes while others kept their distance. He tried his best not to appear starstruck and kept an eye on his wife who continued to remain in her element. After some time a young woman wearing a camouflaged headpiece approached them letting Olivia know when it would be time for her to head backstage.

As a new up and coming actress in the Academy, they asked Olivia to present early in the program. It was her first time not only as a nominee but also as a presenter and she listened carefully as the person in charge explained the process. Fitz took the opportunity to pull Maya aside and ask something that weighed heavily on his mind.

Once the two were off to the side, Maya shared where the cast of The Burning Bed would be sitting. So far he didn't recognize anyone in the area she pinpointed but was glad to know the information. The area she referenced was towards the middle half of the theater which honestly made him happy. No other small talk was exchanged and just as Olivia finished her conversation, Fitz returned taking his place next to her.

Olivia was first to sit while Fitz and her parents followed. The theater itself continued to fill up at a steady pace and he took the next few minutes to simply look around. Nostalgia took hold as his eyes fixated on the large stage ahead while visions of Olivia performing took over his mind. He would never forget watching her perform for the first time and secretly hoped Madelyn would one day would also get the chance.

Soon a familiar voice came from behind causing both Olivia and Fitz to turn in unison. They stood to greet Samantha who looked gorgeous sporting a Donna Karan gown. Fitz kissed her hello and watched the two woman turn into giddy friends, each of them complementing the other profusely. It didn't take long for Fitz to spot Mason and Rus who quickly approached them.

It was a special moment for everyone involved and the fact this low budget movie was nominated for best picture in the first place was still hard for many of them to wrap their mind around. Once more complements were exchanged, Fitz watched Sam lean in close, obviously sharing something private with Olivia. His wife's facial expression remained in tact until she exchanged glances with him. The second their eyes met she responded to Samantha who quickly turned to look in his direction. The two friends were now both talking and something about their mannerisms made his cheeks flush.

Fitz decided to walk towards them and purposely ignored the smirk on Samantha's face. He kissed Olivia on the cheek and motioned for her to sit which appeared to be everyone's cue to also return to their seats. They sat for some time until a visual countdown was displayed near the stage, indicating the show was about to go live in less than ten minutes.

People began to scatter and Fitz enjoyed being able to sit down and relax. He reached for Olivia's hand kissing it gently while turning to face her. She looked unbelievably calm setting his mind at ease. He was about to wish her luck when the same woman who escorted them into the theater returned asking Olivia for a moment of her time.

Reluctantly, Olivia stood and accompanied the attendant to the side of the theater and out of Fitz's view. He turned to look at Maya who witnessed the interaction and they each appeared puzzled unsure of what was happening. Olivia returned several minutes later to her seat and nonchalantly leaned over sharing the change of plans with Fitz.

"I've been asked to perform," Olivia confided, leaning close so she could whisper. "They want me to sing...one of the performers grew ill and they wanted to know if I would fill in."

Fitz's mouth practically gaped open at her words and he sat in silence unsure of how to respond. Olivia smiled and continued, finally sharing her decision with him.

"I told them yes...I go on a after I present the award for best documentary."

"What are you singing?" He didn't bother hiding the astonishment in his voice.

"Broken Wing...I agreed under one condition."

Her eyes widened at the revelation and she appeared rather pleased with herself in the most innocent fashion. Fitz leaned back some in his chair and studied his wife trying to guess what condition she could've possibly requested. Olivia smiled but didn't divulge any more information only creating more mystery.

"Well...what's the condition?" Fitz could no longer take the suspense.

"You'll see," she replied...

* * *

When it was time for Olivia to perform Fitz's heart felt as if it just may actually combust. He had no idea what to expect and couldn't imagine what Olivia must be feeling. The awards show, thus far, seemed to go exactly as planned and he wondered if this change in events would spark any controversy.

Once the notice was given that the show would return from commercial break Fitz tried his best to remain calm. A male actor that looked somewhat familiar introduced Olivia, citing she was nominated for best actress and would be singing a song from the movie also nominated for best picture.

The lights eventually dimmed and the second the spotlight centered on Olivia, the world slowed coming to a halt. She stood center stage and crooned a melody Fitz had come to memorize. It was the ending song to The Burning Bed that Olivia sang acapella during the movie credits.

Soon after she started singing, pictures of women flashed behind her- the same pictures used in the movie. A huge lump formed in Fitz's throat as the moment felt hypnotic, almost dreamlike and much bigger than him. His wife in that moment was not just filling in...she was serving a purpose...being a voice to so many and it was almost too much for him to witness. At one point during the song her hand unconsciously touched her stomach and watching the small mannerism brought tears to his eyes.

Her voice rose in volume, belting out the last heartfelt note and just as the song ended a number flashed behind her with five simple words that read underneath _24-Hour_ _Confidential Domestic Violence Hotline_.

A thunderous applause came next and Fitz blinked several times before finally joining in. Olivia's face remained stoic until she scanned the front row, locking eyes with him. It was a moment difficult to explain because everything she was representing was the complete opposite of the life she shared with Fitz.

She could see the obvious emotion on his face and the rawness of the performance left many feeling overwhelmed. Time stood still while both of them looked at one another - their souls literally colliding before everyone's eyes. It was such a proud moment either could have experienced and it wasn't until the show went to commercial break he felt as if he could finally exhale. Olivia soon exited the stage and disappeared leaving Fitz with no choice but to collect himself until her return.

Olivia slid into her seat with seconds to spare just as the show was about to return live once again. Fitz semi stood at her presence and leaned in to kiss her cheek whispering how proud he was of the statement she made.

"You've certainty have people talking."

"I'm starving," Olivia whispered in return, purposely ignoring the obvious. "There's no food back stage."

"Good thing we have an ambulance waiting...we can bypass the traffic when this is over."

Olivia laughed louder than she intended which actually lightened the mood. He kissed his wife once again ultimately taking her hand into his. They remained snuggled close together for the remainder of the show until it was time for the best actress category. A cameraman positioned himself directly in front of the couple kneeling down just steps away from them.

Short clips of each actress was displayed for the audience showcasing their talent for the entire world to see. Olivia's performance was the final nominee recognized and the clip chosen was by far one of the most riveting and raw pieces of work done in the movie. The woman on screen was a stark contrast from the person sitting next to him in every way imaginable.

Her hair, her voice, her entire psyche was nearly unrecognizable. The audience applauded after the clip ended and a side by side comparison of all five best actress nominees were now displayed on the screen awaiting the winner to be called. Olivia's eyes closed and she turned in Fitz's direction as the moment they had been waiting on finally arrived. Adrenaline pulsated through her veins and Fitz calmly brushed his thumb over her skin looking down at their fingers intertwined together.

When the name, _Olivia Pope-Grant_ was called, they froze almost as if they both misheard the information. A rush of people suddenly surrounded them with Samantha leading the way. Rus and Mason were close behind each of them waiting to give Olivia a hug in congratulations. Several people were now standing, including Maya and Eli while the nearby cameraman caught every persons reaction live. Fitz was last to stand now focused on getting Olivia to her feet who remained shock and still seated.

What came next was much of a blur to Fitz including escorting his wife up the stairs. By the time everyone returned to their seats Olivia was once again center stage for the second time that evening, taking in the single greatest achievement of her entire career. Continuous applause and loud whistles poured from the audience to the point Olivia wasn't able to begin right away.

Olivia's thoughts raced uncontrollably and she tried her best to center her mind.

"I would like to thank the Academy for this incredible honor," she began holding back tears. "And thank you to two men who entered my life a year ago changing it forever...Russel Doutey who directed The Burning Bed and Mason Miles who wrote this incredible, thought provoking screenplay."

Loud applause quickly ensued and Olivia briefly stopped allowing the two brothers to be properly recognized.

"I would like to thank my long time agent and friend, Mitchell Magee, our wonderful, dedicated cast who worked long hours and made next to nothing and never complained because they believed in what this movie represented."

She paused a brief moment, focusing the remainder of her acceptance speech towards the most important people in her life.

"Thank you to my parents who've supported me my entire career and have been such role models in my life both personally and professionally."

The camera panned to Maya Pope and just like the Tony Awards, the audience clapped for the Broadway legend.

And to my husband-"

Olivia's eyes fell to look directly at Fitz as she paused once again fighting back more tears.

"Who showed me the real meaning of the word love- thank you. You have my whole heart."

Fitz sat frozen in awe of the moment- in awe of his wife and in awe of her declaration of love for him. The longer she spoke, the more composed she became ending her speech with facts about women all over the world who live a life trapped from emotional and physical abuse. The audience grew silent to the point you could hear a pin drop and in that precise second Fitz knew for as long as he lived he would never forget how profound of a moment everyone was witnessing.

"Every fifteen seconds in the United States alone, a woman is beaten by their partner. **_Every fifteen seconds_**. It doesn't matter the color of their skin or how much money they have- this is real and it happening. Making this movie gave me the incredible honor of meeting so many courageous women- and **_that's_** who I want to thank more than anyone. Thank you for opening your hearts and sharing your stories with me."

Olivia paused and sucked in a breath as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"I pray through _your_ courage and _your_ voice we have spread hope. And I pray _more_ _than anything_ that you have felt heard."

Olivia left to a standing ovation and stopped once she was backstage to try and catch her breath. Her heart was racing and she felt lightheaded and all she kept doing was staring down at the golden Oscar in her hand. Reporters were anxiously waiting to get her immediate reaction and she instantly scanned the room looking for a familiar face. People she never met were taking the time to stop her backstage and congratulate her making it set in- _she just won an academy award!_

The entire experience backstage was a whirlwind and once it was confirmed, The Burning Bed didn't win for Best Picture, Olivia literally bounced from person to person before heading to the main holding area. The room was large and filled with a sea of reporters from all over the nation. Cameras flashed from every angle imaginable and the longer she stood the heavier the Oscar became.

By the time Fitz was reunited with her backstage she practically collapsed in his arms handing him the Oscar to hold. The statue surprisingly was much heavier than Fitz anticipated and he embraced his better half kissing her face with adoration.

" ** _Congratulations, baby. My God, I am so proud of you!"_**

Olivia kissed him back hard and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing it tight. Although she felt exhausted, the hustle and bustle of her surroundings kept her from slowing down and she quickly began asking about the others.

"Everyone is meeting us back at the hotel," Fitz explained looking her over. We can decide from there what you want to do later tonight."

It was just like him to survey her from head to toe making certain she was indeed still in tact. She introduced him to a few people she met while waiting her turn to be interviewed and honestly couldn't wait until the evening fully came to an end. The interviews were endless even as the night progressed but they both remained patient until the last reporter had his fill of questions.

Finally, the time came to leave and Fitz escorted his love straight for the limousine waiting outside. The driver tipped his hat and offered Olivia a congratulations before letting Fitz know his request was in the back seat.

Olivia was first to enter and squealed in sheer delight when she saw the _**In-N-Out**_ **_Burger_** bag sitting on her seat. The cheeseburger was unwrapped and partially in Olivia's mouth by the time Fitz was able to sit down next to her. He smiled with content watching his wife scarf down her latest craving and purposely remained quiet allowing her time to eat.

The gold statue sat in the seat across from them and they each stared at the Oscar still in disbelief.

"This is the _best_ cheeseburger in the history of cheeseburgers," Olivia declared in between bites.

She was first to speak and now that they were alone her first order of business was taking her heels off. Fitz watched her intently and was rather pleased with himself for thinking ahead by having food waiting for her.

The limousine crawled down Hollywood Boulevard through heavy traffic and although they could see the hotels sign in the near distance the building appeared miles away.

"Have you checked on Hudson?" Olivia inquired now zeroing her attention on the fries.

Fitz explained their pup was doing just fine at doggy daycare and eagerly opened his mouth as Olivia offered him a fry. They chatted the entire drive until the limo pulled into the back entrance of the _Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel._ Olivia remained barefoot while exiting the vehicle and Fitz carried her heels in one hand and the Oscar in the other as they made their way directly to the elevator down the hall.

Olivia opened her small clutch and retouched her lipstick using the reflection in the elevator walls as her mirror. Her hair was still perfectly in place and out of nowhere Fitz came from behind and kissed her exposed neck. She leaned into him resting her head against his chest and let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"What is it with you and elevators?" she teased.

Electricity sparked between them and Fitz held up his hand palming the wall in front of them. Her heels dangled from his fingers and Olivia closed her eyes as open mouthed kisses trailed down her shoulders and upper back.

"You're lucky you're pregnant...otherwise I'd have you pinned up against this wall."

"We _are_ lucky," Olivia agreed, caressing the side of his cheek.

Fitz kissed the inside of her palm and slowly began to recompose himself stepping away and breaking contact altogether. Olivia reached for her shoes and this was his cue to bend down and help her place them back on. When the elevators doors finally did open, both had returned to their proper position and were instantly greeted by a large crowd of their closest family and friends. An open sitting area had been converted into somewhat of a banquet room and in the center was a large buffet of food with two attendants offering the guests champagne filled glasses.

The reaction to their arrival was celebrity like, complete with everyone stopping in their tracks to clap and congratulate Olivia. Maya and Eli were first to greet them and Fitz handed her parents the Oscar to hold. They exchanged endless hugs and took their time complementing Olivia about the evening- not just her winning- but also about her performance as well as her speech.

Helen and Gerald were next to congratulate Olivia and while she was surrounded by people, Fitz took the opportunity to make himself a small plate. He was hungry and the assortment of food smelled too wonderful to pass up. Helen was quick to offer Olivia a plate, nearly chastising Fitz for not getting his wife something to eat before him.

"Olivia ate in the limo, Mother...but she didn't share." His tone was playfully accusing and despite the loud chatter Olivia heard every word.

"Helen, that is _NOT_ true! I shared my fries!"

Fitz smirked at the banter and began eating keeping his eye on Olivia. She looked radiant and happy and he loved the fact they were surrounded by so many people that genuinely loved them. Marisa and Rick were next to congratulate her, with Samantha two steps behind. The Oscar was now being passed around giving everyone in the room the opportunity to hold it. It was an incredible sight to witness and seeing everyone dressed so formally for the occasion, all the men in tuxedos and the women in designer gowns, made it all the more special.

Olivia freely shared about certain details of her win and took the time speaking to everyone in the room. Rus and Mason were first to excuse themselves, sharing they wanted to meet up with some of the cast members attending the after Oscar parties. Mason looked towards Samantha and Olivia caught an intimate exchange between them. Her best friend was quick to hug several people goodbye, including her parents and Fitz.

"Having any sleepovers tonight?" Olivia nonchalantly asked in a low voice so only Sam could hear.

Samantha's face spoke volumes which in itself answered Olivia's question.

"Well, I did shave my legs."

Olivia giggled at the reply and hugged her best friend thanking her for making the trip to LA. She also had Samantha promise to be careful and to check in the next morning.

"You should come with us, Liv. Everyone will be dying to see you."

"I mingled enough backstage... ** _trust me_**."

Her tone indicated there was no way Olivia was going to leave the hotel so Sam didn't press further. The friends exchanged hugs once again and just as they were about to leave, Eli stood in the center of the room requesting the groups attention. He held a glass of champagne in one hand and waited until all eyes fell directly on him.

"Before we all go our separate ways...I want to thank everyone for being here tonight. And I also want to share just how incredibly proud we are of you, Olivia."

Eli directed his attention to his daughter who tried her best not to cry. She adored the way her father wore his emotions on his sleeve, similar to the way Fitz wore his. It was a moment filled with love and sincerity reminding her just how much love existed in her life...

* * *

It was nearly two the next morning when Olivia sat on top of the toilet seat inside their plush and overly luxurious bathroom. She was still in her gown waiting for Fitz who was busy in front of the sink. His tuxedo shirt was untucked and from behind his silhouette was tall and lean and quite appealing to the naked eye.

The room itself was somewhat dim and once Fitz turned around he handed Olivia the cotton balls coated with eye makeup remover. Her husband knew from memory how many it would take to get the job done and the longer they remained married, the more he paid attention to these little types of details.

She began her late night ritual wiping her eyes and stared at the golden man standing proudly on the marble countertop. Fitz placed it there purposely almost as if to remind her- _yes this did indeed happened tonight._ It took her some time to remove all the layers but once she was done Fitz returned handing over her favorite facial wipes from her toiletry bag.

Transforming back to normal after nights like tonight always brought back fond memories. She had perfected the art of quickly transforming in her theater days but that was simply not case being nearly seven months pregnant. Fitz walked back and forth from the bathroom to their bedroom rummaging through suitcases until finding everything he needed. They remained quiet, each of them processing the day in their own way, until Olivia called him. She slowly stood throwing her last facial wipe into the trashcan.

He entered this time stripped down to his boxers and stopped directly in front of her.

"I think I'm going to shower before bed...will you help me out of this?"

Fitz nodded, leaving her briefly to get the shower started. When he returned Olivia was facing the mirror and once again had the Oscar in her hand. He watched her through the reflection while unzipping her Jason Wu gown from behind and returning it to its proper hanger.

She studied the award in just her bra and panties for some time until Fitz finally settled behind her. The last piece of her transformation centered around her hair which Fitz focused on next. He slowly pulled the diamond hair pin out giving a few strands the freedom of falling back into place.

"This is my favorite part of the day," he admitted rubbing her bare arms with his hands.

It was something Fitz often told her and hearing it again brought a smile to her face. She returned the Oscar next to the sink and unclipped her bra facing him. It instantly dropped to the floor and her panties were soon to follow. Steam was now collecting in the room and Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand leading him into the large walk in shower. He quickly kicked off his boxers and stepped inside grabbing the small bottle of shampoo from the custom built ledge made of the finest stone.

"And this is mine," she confirmed coyly over her shoulder. Fitz smirked at the reply and could tell from her voice alone exactly what his role would be during this encounter.

He gathered an even layer of shampoo into his hands and slowly began to massage her scalp. Olivia closed her eyes at the sensation and allowed her body to fully relax. One of her guiltiest pleasures was being pampered in this manner and she took every advantage of the moment.

Once her hair was rinsed Fitz grabbed the body wash and repeated the same pattern as before. He decided to forgo the use of a sponge and used his hands to clean Olivia's body. There was something about feeling your lovers hands caress every inch of you Olivia couldn't get enough of. He took his time, also massaging her muscles while spending a dedicated amount of time cleansing her breasts.

Fitz took special care of her stomach still unable to imagine that a life was growing inside. He loved ending long days like this and hoped parenthood didn't stop them from enjoying these intimate times together. His hands continuing roaming her body until the only place left to wash was in between her legs.

Olivia palmed the shower wall facing away from him the second his hand slid around her stomach heading south. His middle finger was first to enter and it was that moment she completely succumbed to what was happening. Her entire body fell against Fitz and the warm water that fell over them created a perfect friction below.

Although his touch started gentle, it quickly turned rough making Olivia beg for more. They stood like this in the center of the shower while Fitz held her up with one arm. It draped around the front of her chest while his face rested in the crook of her neck.

"Let go, baby," Fitz commanded, massaging her inner walls with precision. His voice was deep and nearly desperate giving Olivia the edge needed.

Her orgasm came quick coating his fingers with a rush of her fluid. Olivia cried out in pleasure and grew totally limp until the intense wave of warmth subsided from her body. When her grip around Fitz's arm loosened he slowly withdrew his finger, kissing the side of her neck with contentment.

To Fitz's surprise Olivia went to the stone ledge inside the shower and sat down. Her body was a perfect fit and he immediately had the thought of adding a ledge this size to their shower back home. Her small finger curled instructing him to come closer and his erection led the way.

Olivia took hold of his penis gently stroking it before centering his hips to her liking. The height between them was perfect and the architect in him made a mental note to measure the ledge before checking out of the hotel. He sucked in a breath with anticipation until his cock settled between her lips.

He fucked her mouth hard and unashamed keeping his eyes glued on the sight below. Olivia worked a slow rhythm cupping his balls with one hand while the other took turns pumping when her mouth grew tired. The sensation felt incredible and he tried to slow his mind to fully enjoy the magic being created.

Olivia adored his manhood taking her time until he grew fully erect. She gauged his breathing and knew from his grunts when he was close to ejaculation. Foreplay was alive and well in their marriage and she often used her breasts to finish Fitz off after a blow job knowing the image alone was enough to drive him insane.

He felt himself growing close, causing him to reach down and fondle her nipple. It was Olivia's cue to release his shaft placing it strategically in between her breasts. She massaged them together pumping his penis and Fitz exploded within seconds. The sight before him was too much to process and he snapped his eyes shut burying them against his arm.

A continuous stream of warm water fell over them washing the cum now spread on her chest. Fitz remained hovered over Olivia and gave no indication of moving anytime soon. She listened to his erratic breathing finally closing her eyes resting her head against the shower glass.

Without warning, Fitz fell to the floor placing his head on her lap. Their skin was now pruning yet neither of them made any attempt to leave the shower. Olivia ran her fingers through his wet curls for some time all the while keeping her eyes closed. They were both beyond spent and it wasn't until the water turned slightly cool giving them no choice but to stand.

Fitz was first to exit handing Olivia a large towel for her body. They were dressed within minutes and spoke very little while getting ready for bed. It was now close to three and Olivia knew she would regret staying up so late. Mitch talked her into doing several morning talk shows that morning which meant she would need to be up in four hours.

She crawled into bed wearing one of Fitz's t-shirts and turned the lamp off just as he entered the room. He was completely naked and carrying the Oscar in his hand walking through the darkness. It was a sight to behold and through the shadows she vaguely could see him place the award on the nightstand near her side of the bed.

As soon as Fitz slipped underneath the covers, Olivia turned on her side placing a special pillow under her belly. Fitz conformed into her body from behind and rested his head inches away from hers. It was weird not sleeping in their own home but both were too tired to give it more thought. Olivia was close to drifting into a deep sleep when Fitz spoke suddenly making her chuckle under her breath.

"Oscar got one hell of a show tonight."

"I'm so tired, Fitz," she protested swatting his arm. "Make me laugh in the morning..."

* * *

Olivia was busy in the bathroom putting on a thin layer of mascara and heavy lipgloss when she heard room service knock on the door. She decided last minute to ditch the blush and stood heading into the main room of their suite. The smell of fresh coffee overwhelmed her and she encouraged herself to resist the urge of desperately wanting caffeine.

When she entered the room Fitz was in the middle of a small exchange with the bellman who appeared to hand him something of importance. She walked directly to the room service cart and sat pouring herself a large glass of orange juice. The French toast looked scrumptious and she didn't bother waiting for Fitz to join her.

She had less than hour to eat and finish getting ready before Mitch arrived. It was decided her manager would drive Olivia to her morning interviews and Fitz would spend some time with his parents touring the city and site-seeing. They would meet up at the airport later that afternoon so they could fly back to New York together. Fitz stopped at the small table and fixed himself a cup of coffee but didn't sit down.

He ended up taking a few sips of his morning joe before disappearing into the bathroom leaving her somewhat baffled. His cup remained on the table and Olivia fought the urge to sneak a drink.

"A few sips won't hurt," Fitz called from the bathroom practically reading her mind.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the comment and didn't respond continuing to eat her breakfast. More time passed and she was nearly finished with her entire plate and Fitz was still in the bathroom. Her curiosity got the best of her and she had no choice but to go see what her husband was up to. She took one long gulp of juice and stood finally joining Fitz.

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia asked, leaning her body against the door frame.

Fitz was inside the bathtub taking measurements with a tape measure.

"Where did you get _that_?" Fitz didn't answer her first question so she decided to ask a new one.

"The bellman was kind enough to bring one up," he eventually responded.

Olivia watched her husband jot down several notes using the hotels note pad and pen from the nearby desk outside the bathroom.

"I needed get these measurements before I forget. I want to add a ledge like this to our shower. I love the stone and it's the perfect height."

He looked directly at her speaking the last words making Olivia instantly blush. She studied him closely and admired his boyish nature. They were both dressed casual - the _complete_ opposite of last night and she loved the dark blue polo he chose only because it perfectly matched his eyes.

"You should have a cup of coffee...I know you're exhausted."

"You should eat your breakfast...I know you're hungry."

Fitz smirked ignoring Olivia's response and took down a few more notes before stepping out of the shower. He folded the small paper and placed it inside his wallet after tossing the measuring tape on the counter. He was now standing in front of Olivia with a wide grin spread across his face.

"You're pretty happy with yourself, aren't you?"

Olivia crossed her arms and shook her head as Fitz agreed nodding yes.

"I'm very happy."

"Your breakfast is probably cold," Olivia scolded.

Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia softly, whispering against her lips.

"You have your priorities, and I have mine..."

* * *

 _The song Olivia sang is titled, A Broken Wing, sung by Martina McBride. The words are below:_

 _She loved him like he was_  
 _The last man on Earth_  
 _Gave him everything she ever had_  
 _He'd break her spirit down_  
 _Then come lovin' up on her_  
 _Give a little then take it back_

 _She'd tell him 'bout her dreams_  
 _He'd just shoot 'em down_  
 _Lord he loved to make her cry_  
 _You're crazy for believin'_  
 _You'll ever leave the ground_  
 _He said only angels know how to fly_

 _And with a broken wing_  
 _She still sings_  
 _She keeps an eye over the sky_  
 _With a broken wing_  
 _She carries her dreams_  
 _Man you oughta see her fly_

 _One Sunday morning_  
 _She didn't go to church_  
 _He wondered why she didn't leave_  
 _He went up to the bedroom_  
 _Found a note by the window_  
 _With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

 _And with a broken wing_  
 _She still sings_  
 _She keeps an eye over the sky_  
 _With a broken wing_  
 _She carries her dreams_  
 _Man you oughta see her fly_

 _With a broken wing_  
 _She carries her dreams_  
 _Man you oughta see her fly_


	69. Chapter 68

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the sweet and encouraging words regarding this story. I'm sorry I'm not updating on a weekly basis any longer, but I do hope this chapter puts a smile on your face :)_

 _Chapter 68: These are the Days_

 _"There is no past. There's only future. There's only here. There's only now." ~Van Morrison_

"My water broke."

Fitz tried to process the three words Olivia repeated unable to comprehend the meaning behind them. It was too early to be uttering those words and he fought the urge to share the fear that began to run through his mind.

"Fitz."

Olivia repeated his name rummaging through the linen closet until she found what she needed.

"Call Dr. Campbell and grab my bag. We need to get going."

Olivia was now seated in front of her vanity trying to adjust herself on top of an oversized plush towel. She wore a silk white maternity nightgown and was in the middle of her night time ritual when a gush of fluid suddenly ran down her inner thighs. Fitz was in the bedroom when she called for him and he stood in the door way, unable to love, his face ghost white and body paralyzed in place.

" _ **Fitz!**_ " she repeated this time with an authoritative undertone.

Hearing her clip his name in that manner shifted something within and he suddenly sprung into action practically running throughout their bedroom. He was dressed within seconds and flew downstairs in search of his cell phone. His mind began to push the worry that seeped deep down and he refused to give the obvious any more thought.

The reality was Olivia was not due for another month and they honestly were not completely prepared for Madelyn's arrival. A rocking chair they fell in love with had not yet arrived for the nursery and two Lamaze classes were still left on the calendar they were supposed to attend within the next few weeks. Rushing in this manner felt wrong and he hated not being in control.

Hudson followed Fitz throughout every room including back up the stairs. Once he located his cell he called Dr. Campbell and headed straight for the nursery. The bag Olivia referenced was on the ground near the closet and he ignored the small details left throughout the room that still needed attention. By the time he returned to Olivia she was now standing and her robe was on. Her wet hair had been pulled completely back and placed into a high bun and for the life of him he had never seen her look more beautiful.

" _Are you alright? Are you ready?_ "

Olivia smiled and reached for Fitz whose voice was filled with worry. She cupped his cheek kissing the side of it gently.

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready, because it's clear Maddie is...she's the boss right now."

She centered Fitz's face directly facing hers and kissed his lips to solidify the moment.

" _Are you in pain? Are you having contractions?"_

Despite Olivia's assurance, Fitz couldn't help but ask more questions. Everything was happening so fast he forgot to see if his wife was in actual labor.

"No contractions," Olivia confirmed.

She made her way down the stairs not offering any more information with Fitz two steps behind. They walked slow and Hudson began to pace the floor of the living room almost as if he too knew what was indeed happening. Once they reached the first level Olivia headed straight to the door while Fitz headed to the corner of the kitchen.

He appeared to be looking for something making Olivia pause waiting for him. She leaned against the wall and readjusted the small towel strategically placed in between her legs waiting for Fitz. If the circumstances had been different she may have been amused by her husband's actions. It was clear he was flustered as she watched him check an area of the counter over and over again expecting a different result.

"My keys are in my purse if you can't find yours. It's upstairs."

She heard a curse word escape his mouth before hurrying back up taking two steps at a time. Olivia closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach in a soothing pattern, patiently waiting for him to return. This was certainly not going as planned but she couldn't help but be excited. The last few weeks Olivia had been going non-stop since her Oscar win and she honestly was looking forward to concentrating on nothing but her family...especially her daughter.

Once Fitz returned with keys in hand he stopped mid step directly in front of Olivia. She opened her eyes and a mixture of emotions spread across Fitz's face greeting her head on. The love of her life still looked worried but she was glad to see the color in his cheeks return.

He turned around looking at nothing in particular almost as if he needed to survey the house one last time. Olivia followed his eyes but said nothing- simply trying to take every detail in. They both knew their lives would forever change once they walked out the door and it was as if they unconsciously needed to commit this specific moment to memory.

"I'm scared, Livvie," Fitz admitted, unable to keep his fears silent any longer. "You have a several weeks left...what if something is wrong?"

Huge tears formed in his eyes and Olivia instantly reached for him trying to ease his mind.

"Nothing is wrong...but we need to go, Fitz. The faster we get there, the faster we can get answers. Try not to worry. If I remember the story correctly, I too came early...which doesn't really explain why I procrastinate so much."

Her words made Fitz smile immediately calming his nerves. It was just like his wife to keep him grounded and he was thankful one of them was able to keep things in their proper perspective.

"I love you," he finally replied, kissing her cheek while opening the front door.

Olivia slowly made her way down the stairs waiting for Fitz to lock the house up. Hudson stood at attention near the door and Fitz decided to leave him inside instead of putting him out for the night. He gave the pup a quick pat and reminded him to guard the place in his absence.

"Your sister is ready to come out," he announced before shutting the door. "She can't wait to meet you..."

* * *

Dr. Campbell and staff were awaiting Olivia's arrival who still hadn't begun having contractions. The second she set foot inside the private room a team of people scattered, prepping various stations which included handling different machines around the room. Fitz tried his best to recall the last birthing class he and Olivia attended which actually included a tour of the hospital she would be delivering at. For some reason, nothing looked or sounded familiar so he decided to speak up and ask questions.

"What are all these machines for-"

"We're just going to check a few things," Dr. Campbell interjected, stopping Fitz before he could finish his question. "I know you're probably worried about the timing, but I assure you this happens quite often. Babies have a way of making up their own rules."

The African American doctor flashed Fitz a sympathetic nod trying his best to reassure the first time father. Olivia was now settled in the hospital bed answering a series of questions from the nurse who was busy typing into the computer station set up right next to her. There were so many people in the room, Fitz wasn't certain where to look first.

"Will you call my parents?" Olivia suddenly asked, directing her attention towards Fitz.

The nurse patiently waited for Fitz to answer before beginning her next round of questions.

"Of course, I'll call mine too."

He was about to turn and leave the room when something stopped him from proceeding. This was not how Fitz envisioned the birth of Madelyn happening. There was so much left he needed to understand and it felt wrong leaving Olivia. Without thinking, he sat on the edge of the bed leaving his cell phone snug inside his pocket.

His mannerisms seemed to take Olivia by surprise who quickly stopped answering the nurses never ending questions.

Olivia instinctively sat up straighter in bed as she lovingly wrapping her hand around Fitz's forearm. His face was serious and his eyes locked firmly on hers- blue colliding with brown. It didn't matter how many people were in the room because in that split second all that existed were Olivia and Fitz. And just as so many times before, their hearts spoke what their minds couldn't say keeping them focused on what mattered most.

"It's just you and me," Fitz reminded her, completely ignoring the nurse's pair of eyes now looking in his direction. " _You_. And _me_."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and for the first time that night she felt all the emotions she'd kept stuffed down suddenly spill over.

"Let's wait to call everyone," she whispered pressing her forehead against his. "Stay until we know more."

Fitz nodded his head and reluctantly moved back when the nurse approached the side of the bed. Without asking permission, she lifted Olivia's nightgown and began placing several small circles all around her belly. No words were exchanged and Olivia kept her eyes on Fitz the entire time until the nurse moved.

A loud, strong heartbeat suddenly filled the room and the sound was music to both of their ears.

"Your daughter's heartbeat is perfect," the nurse eventually shared out loud. "Hopefully that gives you some reassurance."

"Why am I not having contractions?"

Olivia finally found the courage to ask, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check.

"There are numerous reasons why," Dr. Campbell replied, answering Olivia directly. "We can give you something to begin the labor process, but I can't promise you it's going to be quick. I suggest making yourself as comfortable as possible. The one thing we do know is the baby is ready to make her debut into the world."

Fitz squeezed Olivia's hand and blinked his eyes a few times at the doctor's words. He was about to ask another question when the doctor continued, sharing some important information about the health of Maddie and Olivia.

"Olivia's vitals are good and the main focus right now is keeping her as comfortable as possible."

He paused and shifted his focus from Fitz to Olivia sharing some last instructions.

"If you feel something... _anything_...let us know. We need to stay on top of your pain level."

Olivia closed her eyes and practiced one of the breathing techniques she learned in class. Even though they only attended one, she remembered them stressing the importance of breathing so she decided to begin now. She tuned out Dr. Campbell altogether and it wasn't until he left the room she opened her eyes again.

Fitz was now standing and scrolling through his cell phone deep in thought. The nurse noticed Olivia's eyes open and immediately came to her side to check on her.

"My name is Manuela," the nurse said, smiling down at Olivia. "I will be your nurse the entire time you're here. I'm assigned to you and only you so if you need anything -or have any questions- just let me know."

"What's the plan? Dr. Campbell said he was going to give me something to start the labor process. When does that happen?"

Nurse Manuela smiled and didn't hesitate in responding.

"I'm waiting on the orders. It shouldn't be much longer."

Olivia directed her attention back to Fitz who was once again by her side.

"Looks like we're going to be here a while. For some reason I imagined it happening much differently."

Fitz sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded agreeing with every word.

"Looks like it," he whispered, softly caressing her cheek with reassurance. "Try to relax. I'm not leaving your side..."

* * *

Madelyn Carolyn Pope-Grant was born into the world at precisely 9:47 in the morning weighing 7 pounds, 15 ounces. Once the orders for pitocin was given by Dr. Campbell, Olivia began to dilate quickly only leaving her in labor for twelve hours. It was an overall routine birth and just as promised Fitzgerald did not leave Olivia's side.

The experience of watching his daughter be born was nothing short of a miracle. Everything about the process felt surreal...from cutting the cord to holding her in his arms for the very first time. Hearing her cry and suck in her first breath were images he knew he would _never_ forget. It was honestly the single greatest moment of his existence and one he couldn't wait to share with his family.

Olivia awoke to a sun filled room and had no idea how long she'd been asleep. The walls looked different than what she remembered and she repositioned herself trying to figure out if she moved rooms without her knowledge. Fitz felt her stir and immediately sat up trying not to disturb Madelyn who slept snugly on his chest.

"Where are we?" Olivia whispered, confused. "Did we change rooms?"

Her breasts were swollen, rock hard and hurting in the worst way possible. She slowly reached for Maddie and picked her up allowing Fitz to stand. He stretched and yawned keeping his eyes on the two most important women in his life. Before he could answer, Maya entered the room carrying two large and overly extravagant bouquets of pink roses.

Olivia watched her set the flowers down and stop at two oil paintings on the wall readjusting them to her liking. The gesture made Olivia's eyes widen and she quickly looked at Fitz who nodded his head silently answering her question. The room looked different because Maya had been redecorating since the moment she arrived that morning.

Utter disbelief filled her mind but she decided not to mention anything, instead focusing her attention on her daughter. She was utterly flawless and she couldn't help but admire every single feature on her body. Her skin was a mixture of both hers and Fitz and she smelled, unlike anything she ever imagined. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't help but kiss the small bundle in her arms. The motion caught Mays's attention who was quick to acknowledge her granddaughter's presence.

"Well, good morning, Darling. I didn't realize you were awake."

Fitz was rummaging through the room while Olivia made small talk with her mother. They both kept their eyes on Madelyn who remained perfectly still and fast asleep. Maya informed her Eli stepped out to pick up some lunch for everyone but would be back soon. The mention of food made her stomach growl and she searched around the room looking for the time.

It was a quarter past noon and Olivia couldn't believe the time. The entire morning had been a blur and all she wanted was to be in the comfort of her own bed. She continued to listen to Maya share her disdain for hospitals and tried to ignore her mother's tidying up.

Fitz soon returned to her side and set his cell phone down announcing his parents had just landed at JFK. They took the first available flight that morning and would be arriving within the hour. The news obviously pleased Fitz who looked the perfect combination of happy and exhausted. His unshaven face made him look younger and Olivia scooted over more so he could join her back in bed.

The mention of Helen and Gerald's arrival triggered something in Maya who excused herself, leaving Olivia and Fitz alone. She turned to look at her husband who was resting his eyes against the extra pillow next to hers. He wore the same gray t-shirt and jeans from the night before and the memory of seeing him in scrubs soon entered her mind.

"I can't believe she's here...she's so perfect."

Fitz's head popped up at her words and he kissed Olivia's arm while taking Madelyn in.

"You did so good, baby. Thank you for taking such good care of yourself. She's so healthy."

Silence soon fell between them and Olivia was about to close her eyes when Dr. Campbell entered the room. Fitz instantly stood and greeted the doctor shaking his hand. All eyes fell on Madelyn who continued to sleep snugly in Olivia's arms.

"When can we go home?" Olivia inquired, not beating around the bush.

Dr. Campbell crossed his arms and smiled flashing his perfectly straight white teeth.

"You don't like what your mother has done with the place?"

The doctor's response amused himself and he laughed at his own words leaving Olivia mortified.

Olivia's face must have spoken volumes because Dr. Campbell quickly cleared his throat and directly answered the question.

"I'd like for you both to stay overnight...just as a precaution. You should be able to go home first thing tomorrow morning."

Fitz thanked the doctor for his time and the two men shook hands once more. Maya entered the room just as Dr. Campbell went to leave and as soon as Olivia witnessed the exchange she understood his reference to her mother. It was obvious he was a fan of Maya's and his demeanor quickly shifted in her presence.

Their conversation carried into the hallway and Olivia took the opportunity and motioned for Fitz so she could stand. He quickly took Maddie into his hands making certain Olivia could get up on her own. Olivia's body was beyond spent and her nurse's words rang strong in her head subconsciously urging her to press the red button near the bed frame.

Nurse Manuel was quick to enter and Fitz looked confused trying to understand why Olivia didn't ask for his help instead.

"Baby...what do you need? I'm right here."

"I need you to stay with Maddie," Olivia insisted. I want to try and stand for a bit."

The truth was her body felt she had been in a car accident and every limb below her waist ached. She loved Manuela and knew her presence would be just what Olivia needed.

Her walk to the restroom was painful but the more she moved, the stronger she physically felt. She tried to avoid her reflection in the mirror and Manuela was quick to offer her help in taking a shower. The idea of hot water on her body was too powerful to pass up and before she knew what was happening her private nurse was preparing the water for her. A familiar voice could be heard through the wall as a soft knock could be heard on the door.

 _It was Fitz._

"Everything okay in here?"

Fitz peaked his head through the door and surveyed Olivia who was now leaning against the wall. Manuela excused herself and allowed Fitz to enter who instantly began helping Olivia undress. She could only imagine how horrible she looked and deep down wished her husband didn't see her in this manner.

"Who's watching Maddie?" Olivia finally asked, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Your mother is with her...would you rather I _**NOT**_ be in here?"

His voice was low and she had no choice but to finally look at him directly in the eyes.

"I just need a few minutes to myself," she honestly replied. "I'm feeling pretty lousy right now...I mean just look at me."

A portion of her hospital gown had blood on it and her hair was in complete disarray- a far cry from her Academy Award winning days. Fitz leaned his forearm up against the wall next to her but didn't respond allowing her to continue. It was evident she needed to get this out and although he didn't quite understand where all this was coming from he certainly wanted to make sure Olivia felt heard.

"My emotions are a mess- I think a shower will do me some good."

Olivia wiped the tears falling from her eyes as Fitz reached down squeezing one hand tight.

"You've given me the greatest gift, Livvie. I didn't know life could feel this way."

His words were sincere and Olivia hugged him tight unable to keep away from him any longer. They stood in the center of the hospital bathroom and embraced for a good while until the steam from the shower was too much for Fitz to bare. Reluctantly, he left Olivia alone to bathe but before he stepped out he kissed the side of her face, making certain she understood his love for her knew no bounds.

"For what it's worth- I can't think of a time I've ever seen you look more beautiful..."

* * *

Olivia was discharged the next morning and the Grant's were finally settled in their home by noon. An entourage of sorts followed the family to Jersey and a revolving door of guests came in and out of their home for a good portion of the day. It was odd having so many people come visit unannounced and the dining room began to look more like a floral shop than a place where people could actually eat in.

Maya and Eli took charge of keeping people company while Fitz and Olivia tried their best to get some type of routine going. Helen and Gerald were a godsend to the new parents who were the very definition of perfect house guests. It felt good having his parents there and their calm presence was something they both gravitated towards without even knowing it.

Princess Madelyn didn't cry very much even when it was time for her scheduled feeding. Olivia tried her skills at breastfeeding and believe it or not it was much easier than she anticipated. They were both resting in their bedroom when Fitz entered with a small plate of food in his hand.

"Risa and Samantha just arrived," he began, setting the plate down on the end table. "How are my girls doing?"

Olivia looked down at her daughter who was still busily drinking from her breast and gave him a thumbs up not wanting to speak any words out loud. Fitz sat on the edge of their king size bed and watched his wife who had taken to motherhood, unlike anything he'd ever seen. Her hair was wavy and long, flowing freely down her shoulders and back. She hadn't worn makeup in days and seeing her look so carefree left him beyond pleased.

"She's closing her eyes again- which I think means she's finishing up," Olivia finally whispered, keeping her eyes on Mads.

"Maya thinks we need to let you sleep. I can take Maddie downstairs and let you take a nap."

Olivia contemplated the offer and placed a few fingers around her nipple slowly prying it from Madelyn's mouth. The baby seemed oblivious of the gesture and Olivia placed her daughter over her shoulder anxiously awaiting a burp.

"I'm just going to rest here a few more minutes and then I'll be down," she replied, finally answering his question.

Fitz watched his wife's hand move up and down Maddie's back in the most delicate manner. Olivia was propped up in bed resting against the headboard and looked as if she had no intention of moving. He decided not to bring up the idea of napping anymore and stood picking up a piece of pineapple from the plate on the nightstand.

Olivia opened up her mouth and took the bite of fruit Fitz offered. The tangy juices danced inside her mouth and she quickly opened up wide again asking for another. Her husband loved seeing her hungry and took great pleasure in feeding her until half the fruit on the plate was gone. Out of nowhere a small, petite burp came from Madelyn and both parents cheered on their growing girl as if this moment was indeed something to be proud of.

Fitz was about to return downstairs when Olivia grabbed his hand keeping him in place. She linked hands with him and looked up resting her head against the wood behind her. Maddie stayed asleep on her chest and Fitz sat down, this time right next to Olivia. His large hand rested against his daughters tiny back and he mirrored Olivia's motions, gently rubbing his fingers up and down.

A soft knock suddenly sounded on the door and Fitz quickly moved to open it. Gerald stood just outside with his hands in his pant pockets. He took a step back when the door opened and apologized for disturbing them.

"Your rocking chair is here, Son. I told the delivery men to put it out back. I'd love to put it together for you if that's alright. It'll make an old man like me feel useful."

Fitz smiled at his father's words and invited him to take a peak at Madelyn. Gerald at first seemed apprehensive but eventually took several steps inside their bedroom and stopped when he saw Olivia on the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and the most satisfying grin spread across his face. It was quite a sight seeing Fitz with his father and Olivia took in the moment watching the two men in complete awe of Madelyn.

"Let your Dad hold her," Olivia said slowly trying to get out of bed.

Fitz was instantly at her side as he took Madelyn and transferred her over to her grandfather while Olivia excused herself to the bathroom. Gerald walked with Maddie to her nursery and headed straight to the window showing his granddaughter the beautiful backyard. Fitz watched his father and could hear some laughter downstairs. It felt nice having their family under one roof again and he listened as his Gerald shared the plans he had for building her a large swing set for the backyard.

Marisa soon came upstairs followed by Samantha who wasted little time bypassing Fitz heading straight to Gerald. They oohed and ahhed at the sight of baby Madelyn and quickly shared their approval of the pale pink headband that draped around her head. It matched her pink gown and blanket and there was no question whether or not this baby was female.

Gerald handed Maddie over to her Aunt who quickly began to speak in baby talk. Samantha quickly took out her cell phone and motioned for Fitz to scoot over so he could be included in the picture. He smiled placing his arm around his father's shoulder while his heart felt complete in ways he never knew was possible. There was something about taking a picture with his Dad and sister that felt so special.

Olivia soon entered the nursery and everyone turned to acknowledge her presence sharing how beautiful Madelyn was. Fitz noticed she put on some light makeup and pinned her hair to the side wearing a dress he'd never seen before. She looked incredible considering the fact she'd given birth the day before and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I called Rus...he's staying in New York this summer and is coming over. I thought it would be nice if we got some family pictures taken downstairs. I think Mason is also in the area and may be stopping by."

She directed the last statement more towards Samantha who played it cool by not responding. The news of having pictures done seemed to please Marisa a great deal because she quickly left, still holding Madelyn, and headed downstairs to share the news. Gerald was next to excuse himself leaving Fitz alone with Olivia and Sam.

"Do you want me to shave?" Fitz asked, semi-whispering to Olivia.

She grabbed her husband's growing beard and gingerly scratched it before answering.

"Leave it...it's growing on me. And I love the way it feels."

Fitz smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her in for a kiss.

"You two are so cute- it's borderline disgusting," Samantha announced before also exiting.

It wasn't long until they noticed everyone around them had vanished.

"I finally have you all to myself."

Fitz kissed his wife while his hands freely roamed her backside caressing every curve along the way.

"I'm closed for business down there...at least for a while, Mr. Grant...sorry to disappoint you."

Fitz frowned at the response and immediately lifted his resting head from the crook of her neck.

"I guess this means we'll have to improvise."

His reply was mischievous and the twinkle in his eyes made Olivia roll hers in playful dismay.

"Let's get downstairs before my mother decides to redecorate our house for family pictures..."

* * *

The Grant's bid their final guest farewell around seven that evening. Both Gerald and Eli were gracious enough to order a huge dinner for everyone to enjoy and they spent a majority of the time taking turns holding and gawking at baby Madelyn. Olivia busied herself about the kitchen trying to straighten up as best she could once the house was fully vacated.

It had been an eventful day and it was hard to believe less than 48 hours ago she was pregnant and still in the planning stages of her daughter's arrival. She was deep in thought as she wiped off the counters thinking about her parents...especially her father...who doted on Madelyn every chance he was given. It was amazing to witness such unconditional love and she suddenly found herself grateful for the fact both her parents were alive to witness such a blessing.

They spent a good hour taking family pictures in front of the fireplace and she knew anything Russel Doughty snapped would, without doubt, come out spectacular. Hudson didn't leave her side since she returned from the hospital and she lovingly tried her best to reassure the pup, petting him every chance she had.

She heard Fitz talking softly in the other room but continued working in the kitchen. Her cell buzzed and she looked down seeing several text messages from Sam who shared some of the photos taken with her phone. The temptation was too great to pass up so she stopped and decided to sit on the barstool scrolling through the pictures.

Seeing so many generations together was too much and she didn't bother trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. It was surreal looking at how happy their families were, especially Helen and her mother. The generation picture taken of Olivia, Madelyn and Maya was probably one of her favorites and the sight alone made Olivia weep.

She sat there for some time until she heard music coming from the other room. The sound broke her concentration and without hesitating further she stood and went into the living room where she found Fitz cradling Maddie in his arms. He was hovered over the vintage record player near the fireplace and swaying back and forth to a soothing tempo perfect for the occasion.

The song was a familiar tune and the words froze her in place, watching the two loves of her life sway back and forth together.

Olivia leaned against the wall and hugged her stomach as sheer happiness ran throughout her soul. Fitz eventually turned and spotted his wife, holding a hand out for Olivia to join him. She wiped her tears and walked barefoot across the wood floor to her family where they now all three swayed in the center of the room.

"I needed her first dance ever to be with her Daddy," Fitz admitted, kissing Olivia on the temple.

Olivia rested her head on her husband's chest, wrapping one hand around Fitz's waist and resting the other on Madelyn's back. The longer the song played, the more she fought the urge to cry until she could no longer stop more tears from once again flowing down her cheeks. It was the very definition of what love felt like and a calming realization took hold bringing her incredible peace. No matter how many awards or accolades she received - they would forever pale in comparison to the feeling she felt right _now_ in this exact moment.

Because these are the days she would never forget...

* * *

"These are the Days"

Lyrics by Van Morrison:

These are the days of the endless summer

These are the days, the time is now

There is no past, there's only future

There's only here, there's only now

Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence

The fires of spring are kindling bright

Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory

Crying freedom in the night

These are the days by the sparkling river

His timely grace and our treasured find

This is the love of the one magician

Turned the water into wine

These are days of the endless dancing and the

Long walks on the summer night

These are the days of the true romancing

When I'm holding you oh, so tight

These are the days by the sparkling river

His timely grace and our treasured find

This is the love of the one great magician

Turned water into wine

These are the days now that we must savour

And we must enjoy as we can

These are the days that will last forever

You've got to hold them in your heart.


	70. Chapter 69

_A/N: Dearest Reader - I recently celebrated my own wedding anniversary which inspired me to update quicker than I intended. This particular chapter has a VERY small time jump to better accomodate the flow of the story. I hope you are having a wonderful summer and I sincerely appreciate you reading. XO_

 _Chapter 69: Paradise_

 _"We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known." ~B. Brown_

Mommy guilt was a new feeling for Olivia and she desperately tried to keep herself busy pushing her urge to cry as far down as possible. Leaving Maddie was a last minute decision and she still was certain if it was the right thing to do. Fitz was scheduled to leave early the next morning and he finally convinced her to join him- despite the many reservations she listed off to him as to why her presence was needed at home.

Her suitcase was completely packed, another new feeling, and she wasn't certain how Fitz would react to her being so organized. For as long as he knew her, she had been a procrastinator and it was typical for her to run around like a crazy woman preparing for a trip. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Madelyn on the soft rug across from her.

She had just reached her three-month milestone and was happily cooing away on her belly trying to explore as best she could. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of leaving her and she stood and entered the bathroom once again pushing her feelings aside. The breast pump was still on the large marble counter and Olivia took off her shirt examining her breasts.

There were nearly a dozen bottles of breast milk already in the refrigerator and she honestly knew that was more than enough for the next twenty-four hours. Her nipples were becoming bare from the suction cup and doubt began to set in. If she pumped anymore, she wouldn't be able to breast feed Maddie herself later tonight. She hesitantly pulled her shirt back down and decided to put the small machine back underneath the sink where it was being stored.

When she returned to the bedroom, Maddie was now on her back kicking her chunky legs wildly into the air. Olivia went to her daughter and sat beside her scooping her into her arms. Mads instantly began to coo at the sight of her mother and Olivia began to talk, as if she could actually understand everything she was saying.

"We'll only be gone _ONE_ night...that's _ALL,_ " Olivia confessed, clearing her conscious. "Tomorrow is a really important day for Daddy and Mommy wants to be there for him. But we're coming _RIGHT_ back and we'll be together before you know it."

Madelyn happily reached for Olivia's face and touched it profusely, making her usual baby sounds with every touch. Olivia examined her tiny face over and over and tried to keep the tears from forming. Unfortunately, her Mommy emotions were still heightened and fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Her cell phone rang on the nightstand and the sound was truly music to Olivia's ears. It was the perfect distraction and even though the caller ID indicated it was her mother, she eagerly answered the phone.

"Sorry to call again, Darling," Maya began before Olivia could even say hello. "But I was hoping I could invite a few people over tomorrow to meet Madelyn. Your father is INSISTING we ask you first."

Her last few words sounded clipped and she sensed some tension between her parents. Her mother's request took her by surprise and she placed the phone on her shoulder taking Maddie back to the small rug on the floor. Once she was situated, she sat Indian style on the hard wood and began to respond to Maya's inquiry.

"I guess that would be fine...I mean it's your house...you can really invite whoever who want."

"Well, that's what I told Eli but you know your father," she began talking matter of factly. "Deidra and Lorna have asked me every day about Madelyn and I think your father may also have someone over to officially meet her."

Olivia smiled at her mother's response and half listened as she expressed her desire to show off her first grand-baby. Her intentions were sweet and she could just imagine her father insisting they ask her permission before having anyone over. They chatted for a bit longer and Olivia couldn't help but review Madelyn's feeding schedule for the tenth time.

Maya happily repeated every feeding time as Olivia mentally went down the list and just as she was about to end the call, Hudson loudly barked downstairs indicating Fitz was home. She thanked her mother once again for agreeing to watch Madelyn and tossed her cell back onto the nightstand. More loud barking came from downstairs and by the time she stood again with Maddie she heard Fitz open the front door.

"Up here," she confirmed, walking out of their bedroom towards the staircase.

Heavy footsteps trotted up the stairs and Olivia purposely positioned herself at the top waiting for her husband. Fitz's entire face lit up when he caught glimpse of his girls and the sight of him made her heart flutter. Madelyn's arms waved erratically as she saw him approaching and Fitz extended his hands eager to pick his daughter up.

"Did you miss me?"

Fitz spoke directly to Madelyn and kissed her hello before zeroing his attention to Olivia.

"And what about, Mommy? Did _you_ miss me?"

He kissed Olivia hello simultaneously pulling her towards him with his free hand.

"I did miss you," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stood like this for a moment while Olivia took her husband in. He was in full work gear and looked as if he'd had an eventful day. Sawdust draped all over his clothing and sweat stains could be seen all along his chest. She kissed his cheek caressing his back until he decided to walk into their bedroom. He emptied his pockets with one hand and looked over at the suitcase on the bed turning his attention back to Olivia.

"Are you packed!?"

The surprise in his voice made Olivia giggle and she nodded yes, taking Madelyn back into her arms.

Fitz was now undressing and began to share about his day, predominately about the phone call he received regarding tomorrow's interview. Olivia listened and they followed Fitz into the bathroom as they usually did after he arrived from work. He was now stripped down to his boxers waiting for the water to turn warm in the shower. Once he was finished recapping his day he switched topics making funny faces at Madelyn.

"Enough about me," Fitz confirmed. How was your day? What were you girls up to?"

" _Wellllll_..." Olivia exaggerated, looking at her daughter. "We did yoga outside this morning in the backyard. And then we had a long nap afterward. And then we played with some toys while Mommy packed up her suitcase this afternoon. And we also talked about how this is the first time EVER Mommy is completely packed and ready to go BEFORE Daddy."

Fitz's laughter radiated throughout the bathroom and he crossed his arms in pure satisfaction.

"Thank you for coming tomorrow, Livvie. It really means a lot you'll be there. I know the timing isn't the best."

Regret filled his voice and that was Olivia's cue. She leaned closer into him making certain he knew he had no reason to thank her.

"I wouldn't miss tomorrow. I'm just sorry it took me so long to come around."

"It's our first time leaving her, baby. Believe me, I get it. You don't need to apologize..."

* * *

Dropping Madelyn off at her parents was as painful as she imagined it would be. She couldn't have been more thankful to Fitz for booking the private plane only because it allowed her to cry out in the open unashamed. Fitz was as patient as ever and he kept to himself giving Olivia the space she needed.

The flight into Missouri was right on schedule and she took her time reapplying her makeup as they descended down in preparation to land. She wore a black, forming fitting dress with matching heels and looked as glamorous as ever. Once her final touches were complete Fitz leaned over and kissed her cheek squeezing her thigh in appreciation.

"You look incredible. I love your dress."

Olivia could feel her husband staring and the countless hours she spent doing yoga these last few weeks were most definitely paying off. She only had about ten more pounds she still wanted to loose but the fact she was wearing a such a sexy dress after giving birth was something to celebrate. The rest would come off when she could commit herself to a more dedicated work out regimen and she secretly craved to begin running again.

Her options were limited these days and she regretted not ordering the treadmill the other night when she had the chance. It was the perfect solution but she simply didn't want to change the routine she had going with Maddie. She enjoyed taking her outside and wanted to take advantage of the warm weather before the real fall weather arrived.

By the time the plane landed, Olivia was ready and eager to see what awaited them. It had been quite some time since they last set foot in Troy and she could sense Fitz's excitement. Architecture Digest chose his firm for their fall cover, promoting the father and son duo that was taking the East coast by storm. The interview was taking place in their home in Troy and the fact her husband was being recognized for his work could not have pleased her more.

The large development project the Grant Architecture Firm began in New York over a year ago was making quite an impression in the architecture world. The luxurious complex was scheduled to be unveiled early next spring and the equally luxurious condominiums were the talk of the upper East side community. Business was busy, so much so, Gerald was flying out nearly every other week to help Fitz out while Olivia was enjoying her maternity leave.

Neither of them spoke much on the car ride over and Fitz was surprised Olivia didn't call to check on Maddie. Her strength through all this was incredible and he reached for her hand just as the sign, Welcome to Troy, came into view. Memories were quick to enter his mind and nostalgia set in. He missed this house more than he cares to admit and was all too pleased when the editor of the magazine suggested they use it for the interview.

His father had been featured in _Architecture Digest_ a few months after the magazine was first created in the late 70's. It was a real treat for him to appear again after all these years, especially with his son. It was all the Grant family could talk about these past few days and he couldn't wait to see his parents. Gerald deserved this more than anyone and Fitz was overjoyed to experience something like this with his father.

The drive into Troy was exactly like Olivia remembered and now it was her turn for memories to flood her conscious. It was the place they fell in love in and that alone made her feel giddy about seeing it again. Once they turned down the driveway, the reality of the moment set in and Olivia felt Fitz's grip around her hand tighten.

Her husband looked immaculate, dressed in a dark suit complimenting Olivia's dress to perfection. It was a stark difference from his work attire and for the life of her, she couldn't get the image of him working as a politician out of her mind.

The driver pulled in behind his father's truck and Fitz was first to open the door and exit the vehicle. He walked around and opened the door for Olivia and said something to the driver she couldn't hear. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and just as they reached the door, Helen opened it welcoming them inside.

Hugs were exchanged and Gerald immediately joined them. Fitz's parents were quick to chastise them about not bringing Madelyn and Olivia proudly showed them the latest pictures of their granddaughter on her cell. Their arrival was going exactly as planned when Gerald turned serious, letting them know he had some news to share with both of them.

"I found out his morning _Architecture Digest_ has a new owner. They were bought out a few months ago. It's someone you need to be made aware of."

Fitz exchanged an uneasy glance with Olivia and placed his hands inside his pockets waiting for his dad to continue.

"Aubrey bought the magazine...and if you want to cancel you just say the word, Son. I will take care of everything."

Fitz's eyes widened and his stomach sunk hearing his ex's name come out of his father's mouth.

"We had no idea until this morning!" Helen was quick to chime in. "If we'd known we would've never agreed to the interview."

"Wait... _why_?"

Olivia couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"So what if she bought the magazine? Fitz deserves this. So do you, Gerald. I could care less who bought the magazine, you're doing the interview."

She turned her attention directly towards Fitz who was now looking in the opposite direction. He was deep in thought replaying every conversation with the journalist in charge of the interview over again in his mind. The more he thought about his father's revelation, the clearer the reason why his firm was chosen in the first place became.

"Helen...Gerald...can you give us a few minutes?"

Olivia's tone was sincere and she mentally pleaded with her in-laws to give them some time alone. Gerald was first to lead Helen outside and once the door closed, Olivia turned once again towards Fitz. She gently grabbed his chin, turning his head to face her as she'd done so many times before and smiled when his blue eyes finally made contact.

"We're staying. I don't care if Aubrey herself does the interview."

Fitz rolled his eyes and slowly inhaled beyond irritated with his wife's persistent nature.

"This was all her idea, I'm sure. I mean think about it, Liv! Why would Architecture Digest want **ME**? Any why meet **_HERE_** of all places?"

"Fitz...you're not giving yourself enough credit! You deserve this cover! Look at all your family has accomplished over the years. There is a waiting list JUST to get into Grant Manor and you're not even finished with the build! My father told me it was the fastest sellout in his company's entire career. Two state senators have paid in full to live there and it's not even complete-"

" _Okay_."

Fitz held up a finger to Olivia's lips, silencing her on the spot. He loved how feisty she got when she was passionate about something and this time was no different. Maybe she was right...maybe all this was a coincidence and he was chosen for all the reasons Olivia explained.

" _Okay_ ," Olivia repeated, somewhat shocked he didn't give more pushback.

They stood staring at one another for a short while until Olivia finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"No matter what, I'm so proud of you. And I love the fact Madelyn will one day be able to read all about her Dad and Grandad's accomplishments. And if Aubrey **_IS_ ** responsible for this, then maybe I should thank her."

Her words stirred something inside and he had no choice but to go to his wife and pull her into him. She smelled incredible and her perfectly dark red lipstick made his man parts ache in the worst way possible.

"I changed our reservation...we're making a stop in Florida before going back home tomorrow. It's your belated anniversary gift."

Olivia's eyes widened in complete disbelief and it amazed her how her husband could consistently _one-up_ her no matter what the occasion or circumstance.

"I didn't pack a swimsuit," she replied sheepishly. Fitz detected a hint of regret in her voice only making him love her more.

"We'll have the beach to ourselves...you won't need one."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and leaned back taking him fully in. A mischievous grin spread across his face and Olivia shook her head unable to contain her excitement. Their anniversary fell at an inopportune time and they ended up celebrating their first anniversary together as husband and wife quietly in their home.

Olivia's postpartum was difficult for various reasons and she was just now beginning to feel like her old self again. This change of events came at a perfect time and she couldn't believe Fitz pulled something like this off without her knowing it.

"I know your tricks, Mr. Grant," Olivia eventually replied, playfully kissing the corner of his mouth. "Planning to have me naked in the sand all to yourself...that's what you call being sneaky."

"No, baby," Fitz quickly corrected. "That's what I call, _paradise_..."

* * *

The Grant's bid their second home in Troy farewell just after two in the afternoon. The interview itself went exactly as planned and the entire crew was as gracious and professional just as Olivia expected. There was not one mention of Fitz's ex and much to Olivia's surprise, Fitz loosened up considerably the longer he spoke about his life's work.

Gerald took an equal share of the interview time, sharing in great detail how vastly different the architectural world changed since he began his family's firm nearly four decades ago. The entire interview itself lasted over an hour and the only mention of Olivia's notoriety came at the end when the journalist congratulated her for her Oscar win.

Overall, Olivia was more than pleased with how smoothly things went and just as she was getting used to being back in their second home, Fitz was ready to leave. It took a little less than an hour to get back to the airport and they were in the air once again headed southeast before three that afternoon. She spoke to Maya on the way back to the airport who was happy to give the first time mother a play by play of Maddie's events for the day.

Her mother seemed to be enjoying being a grandparent and knowing she could count on her parents like this was truly priceless. Eli was equally doting and she enjoyed listening to them both share how they spent their day with Maddie. She decided not to mention their surprise trip to Florida and wondered if Fitz told them without her knowledge. Neither of them mentioned anything and Olivia was grateful they didn't offer to FaceTime. Seeing Madelyn might cue the waterworks and she honestly didn't feel like crying.

Nurturing their marriage felt good and she still was in awe they would be returning to their special beach one year later. A mixture of emotions soon set in and she tried to clear her mind during the plane ride. Fitz suggested they change before leaving Troy and she looked down at her new outfit wishing she would've packed better. None of her clothes were suitable for a beach but it apparently didn't matter.

Fitz wore slacks with a button up which made Olivia feel better. They could stick out together and the thought of waking up in a cabana next to him soon entered her mind. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the leather seat thinking back to their wedding last summer. Everything about the day was beyond perfect and she simply felt overwhelmed knowing they would be back on the Florida Keys spending the night.

When the pilot spoke announcing their descent, Olivia's eyes opened from a brief sleep. Fitz was looking out the window and something about the way he looked struck Olivia deep within. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into his lap, resting her head against his.

"How are we getting there? Is someone picking us up?"

Her question made Fitz turn away from the view and he kissed her hairline in response.

"Yes...I called the hotel and they're sending a car for us."

He paused for a moment and looked her over moving his hand up and down her thigh.

"I'm so glad we're doing this. It's important we find time for ourselves."

Olivia rested her head against Fitz's chest just as the plane made its final landing onto the tarmac. They were quiet for the remainder of the time, including when they reached inside the private car waiting for them as promised. The weather was sunny and warm and she stayed close to Fitz practically glued to his side the entire way to the hotel.

When her stomach growled, Fitz informed her they would be having a late lunch awaiting them in their cabana. Butterflies filled her stomach at the mention of it and everything about the day so far felt like a dream. This was the LAST place she thought they would be and the realization they were about to see the place where they exchanged vows was honestly overwhelming.

A familiar face greeted them once they arrived at the hotel and Fitz thanked the gentleman profusely for making all the arrangements he requested. After a few details were discussed, both Fitz and Olivia were led down to the long line of private cabanas and the very beach they exchanged vows on a year ago. It was deserted, as promised, and Olivia took her time looking everything over.

It all looked the same and it was almost as if they had been transported back in time. The smell, combined with the grit of the sand in the air was nearly too much. They were left alone almost instantly and Fitz was first to undress stripping down to his boxers. The sight made her think of him getting home from work and she couldn't help but laugh.

He turned and smirked at her laughter yanking the white sheet off the bed and handing it to Olivia.

"Wear this," he commanded, not giving Olivia another option.

She obliged and began undressing, watching Fitz lift a large tray from the make shift counter nearby. He took a bite of pineapple and brought over another piece to Olivia who eagerly bit into it. The tartness of the fruit was indescribable and she motioned for Fitz to give her more.

Sand was now between her toes and they stood to eat some fruit off the tray looking at the ocean in front of them. The crystal blue water looked surreal, almost as of it was a mirage, and Olivia fought the urge to pinch herself.

"I've waited a long time to see you draped in that sheet again."

His voice was deep and there was no preparation for what came next. His hand was now underneath freely roaming her naked body underneath. The second he touched her breasts she felt them leak and embarrassment was quick to set in.

"They're not going to stop-" Olivia whispered, trying to warn him.

" _Shhhh._..I know and I don't care."

Olivia turned at the strain in his voice and their impact was forceful, neither of them wasting any of their precious time together. The sheet was on the floor within seconds and Olivia was flat on the bed in record time with a naked Fitz on top of her. His mouth was everywhere- kissing her navel- her breasts- her neck. This was their first time since Maddie's birth to make love and not feel hurried or exhausted and the feeling was nothing short of incredible.

He paused positioning himself onto his elbows so he could get a full view of his wife. Olivia lovingly caressed the side of his face and they locked eyes for a brief moment staring at one another with such raw endearment. They loved one another and it was real and honest and soul clenching. They could feel themselves reconnecting in ways they couldn't explain and it just felt...right.

"I love you," Fitz mouthed inches away from Olivia's lips.

"I love you," she mouthed in return, her eyes filling with tears.

Fitz entered her slowly, parting her legs while bending one from behind the knee. God knows she missed the weight of having him on top of her and she buried her face against his skin while Fitz's cock, inch by inch, eased inside her unprepared pussy. She was tight and the friction served as an incredible aphrodisiac for both of them.

They made love in the open...in the comfort of their coveted cabana that meant so much to them. A place that sparked the beginning of their marriage and the very place Fitz proposed to her so many months ago. He still fit inside her like a glove and even though this wasn't the first time they made love since Olivia gave birth, it felt as if it was.

His lips traveled endlessly up and down her neck while his hips worked their magic below. Within seconds her walls expanded swallowing his manhood until he couldn't enter any further. Her knuckles turned white from clenching the edges of the bed - similar to her toes which involuntarily reacted to the thrusts moving in and out again and again and again.

Their love making would never grow old and it didn't take long for that familiar burn to build deep inside her abdomen. Waves of heat spread like fire throughout her body as the first of many orgasms took hold. Fitz urged her to be loud, encouraging her as he always did, to give herself entirely over to him.

Olivia gave in to his requests and didn't hold back allowing her emotions to fully take charge. They french kissed over and over, each taking turns sucking on the other's tongue while the juices of the fruit they tasted danced in their mouths. It was no secret they were starved for one another and just as Olivia bent her leg higher up into the air that was Fitz's undoing.

He ejaculated violently inside Olivia, grunting incoherently against her skin. They were now both hot, sweaty, sticky and completely spent. His upper body eventually collapsed onto his wife who was now still with her eyes closed. They laid like this for some time listening to the waves just outside their makeshift door made of sheer white cloth.

Olivia slowly strummed the back of Fitz's hairline ever so lightly but kept her eyes glued shut. He was still inside her and made no attempts of pulling out anytime soon. A peacefulness soon spread over them and without realizing it they both fell asleep listening to the tranquil sounds of natures beauty around them...

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Olivia and Fitz decided to finally take a stroll along the beach. Their only light came from the moon and despite not being able to fully see around them, they improvised as best they could. Olivia remained in the white sheet draped around her body while Fitz stayed in his boxers. They held hands down the shoreline and talked...about Maddie...about their trip to Troy...and about the idea of Olivia eventually going back to work soon.

Their time together felt effortless and it was times like these Olivia didn't even realize she missed.

"I can arrange for us to have breakfast out here in the morning before we leave," Fitz announced, sliding his hand around her waist moving her closer towards him.

"I'd really like that," Olivia admitted, smiling at the realization they once again hadn't set foot inside their hotel room.

Silence soon fell over them and Olivia suddenly stopped looking around as if she was trying to find something.

"I think this is it," she confirmed. "This is where we officially said I do."

Fitz looked around and tried to gauge his surroundings eventually agreeing with her about the location. They sat on the sand and Olivia crawled into his lap, her naked body exposed in all the right ways. More quiet fell between them until Olivia pushed his body flat while she mounted his waist and straddled him. She adjusted the sheet so it covered most her skin as Fitz rested his hands around her backside.

"I could lose all my fame tomorrow and I know deep in my heart you would still love me just for me."

She had no idea why she felt the need to say this but she did, and the words came freely exposing herself in ways she did for Fitz and Fitz alone.

"That's the real reason why I married you."

"I thought you married me because of my sexual expertise," Fitz shot back pretending to sound offended.

Olivia laughed at his response and snuggled close to him pressing her body down against his chest. Her breasts continued to leak ever so often, especially when they came into contact with something, and this time was no different. Fitz loved this side mostly because it was a side of her he only got to see- a side he never wanted to take for granted.

"I could lose my business tomorrow and never design again and I know in my heart you would still love me. I also know you could have all the money in the world and you'd still be my Livvie- the girl who loves to eat ice cream out of its carton- and who loves to drive with the radio loud and the sunroof open. The girl who didn't want to leave our daughter at home because she was afraid she would miss her too much. Because that's who I fell in love with. And that's why I married you."

Tears filled Olivia's eyes and she reached for Fitz's cheek and rubbed it gently kissing his stubble. They remained laying on the sand for a few more minutes until a chill came through causing Olivia to shiver. Fitz was slow to stand and helped his wife up leading her back towards the cabana.

It was the end to a perfect day and even though they only had a few hours left they were eager to return home- because they knew what awaited them. A good life they worked hard to create and a home filled with happiness and acceptance. An example for Madelyn so she could bear witness to the true meaning of life.

 _And the true meaning of love..._


	71. Chapter 70

_A/N: I've gotten several messages asking when this story will end and I honestly have no idea. I have much more to share about this version of Olitz. I hope you continue to join me on this ride :) Thank you so much for reading Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 70: No Other Option_

 _"And maybe I loved you in another life and I promised you that I would find you, somewhere on the other side. Or maybe you've always been in my subconscious nudging me this way and pulling me that way until I found you. I don't know. But I do know I've felt you more than one life should allow." ~JmStorm_

Fitz fired up his computer and leaned back in his leather chair staring at the screen ahead. He'd just received word the article written about him and his father was complete and just as requested a copy was sent to preview. Part of him was grateful he was alone at work when he got the call. It allowed him time to look it over without feeling rushed.

 _Time to really soak it all in._

After a few clicks were made the article appeared and he enlarged the print to his satisfaction before resting an elbow on his desk. He began reading- much faster then he intended- and had to mentally refocus so he didn't jump ahead of himself.

The article began by focusing on Gerald's career and moved effortlessly into Fitz's role in the family business. The end of the article centered around the nearly completed development in New York and the firm's plan to expand next fall after the unveiling of Grant Manor. Once he read the final sentence he returned to his previous position and leaned back skimming the article once again from the beginning.

He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised and overall pleased with how well it was written. Deep down he still didn't trust the magazines intentions but the fact they honored his wishes to preview the article spoke volumes. Overall, he knew his parents would be pleased and once he finished re-reading it for the second time he decided to text Olivia and share the good news.

Within seconds his cell vibrated and he smiled at the caller ID. A picture of Olivia holding Maddie flashed on his screen making his heart burst with love. It was a picture of his wife and daughter playing on the floor in the living room- a candid moment filled with such pure emotion. It was one of his favorite pictures taken since the birth of his daughter- one he needed to frame.

"Hi," a deep voice crooned into the receiver.

A short pause was made before Olivia finally responded.

"Hi...so are you going to send me the article or keep me in suspense forever?"

Her tone was slightly curt which made Fitz smile even more. Without looking he pressed a button on his keyboard forwarding the article to Olivia.

"I like suspense. Suspense keeps you on your toes."

He heard a chime on the other end followed by silence, indicating Olivia was more than likely reading the article. For the next few minutes he remained quiet and stared ahead into space waiting for his better half to share her opinion. When she finally spoke he involuntarily looked back at the screen focusing on the article.

"Wow...this is excellent, Fitz. You must be thrilled. Have you shared it with Helen and Gerald?"

"No, not yet. I'm glad you like it. I think Mom and Dad will too. How are you? How's Maddie?"

More silence filled the line and Fitz pressed another button on his keyboard making the screen go blank. He was now leaning as far back as his seat could go when Olivia eventually responded. She seemed a bit winded and he sensed she was multitasking.

"We're good...just trying to get ready for our big outing today. I think Mads is excited, every time I say, we're going bye-bye, she says bababa."

Fitz's heart clinched and he pictured her perfect face as Olivia continued.

"We're meeting Marisa at 1:00 and I may stop to see Sam at the theater before heading home."

His eyes grew wide at the revelation Olivia may return to her old stopping grounds. She never mentioned visiting the theater before and he wondered if this decision had anything to do with her reservations about returning to work.

"Sam will love that. I'm glad you're getting out and about. Good luck dress shopping. Are you taking a bottle of wine with you?"

Olivia laughed at the question and playfully chastised her husband for asking such a thing.

"Your sister isn't _THAT_ bad," Olivia admitted. "Planning a wedding must be stressful. We're lucky...we got to bypass it all," she reminded him.

Fitz thought about her explanation and agreed. They _**WERE**_ lucky. Now that a official date was set his sister turned into someone he didn't recognize. The last few times they were together she was on edge completely consumed with wedding plans and all the little details that came with it. Just listening to her stressed him out and although he loved her he had no desire to listen to the specifics.

"This is _**EXACTLY**_ why I'm glad we eloped," he confirmed ending the call. "Call me when you're on your way home...we can order in if you'd like."

Olivia agreed on having take out for dinner and after exchanging I love yous Fitz placed his cell on the desk. He sat for a while deep in thought until a quick knock sounded. Rick suddenly entered asking Fitz for a few minutes of his time. He looked exhausted and there was something about his tone that made Fitz concerned.

He offered him a seat and quickly got a run down of how things were going overall. Rick was one of the lead foreman in charge and Fitz trusted him immensely. Many of the things he shared Fitz already knew about but he didn't interrupt him. His demeanor seemed a bit off and once he finished his summary of the morning's events, he shifted topics suddenly pouring his heart out to him.

"I think you and Liv were on to something when you eloped," he began slightly laughing at his own words.

He shook his head as he spoke making Fitz smile. The two men rarely spoke about their personal lives and it honestly surprised him. After all, Marisa was his sister and Fitz was his boss...the dynamics were a bit complicated but he obviously needed to confide in someone.

"My parents are not happy with the wedding being here...I hate to even ask this but I really need to know...how did your parents handle not having the wedding back home?"

Fitz thought for a moment about his question and couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't having this conversion with Marisa. Their decision about having the wedding in New York was made several weeks ago and the fact his family was still having issues with it frankly surprised him. He knew the Lincoln's most of his adult life and didn't take them as being the difficult type.

"I have no idea how my parents feel, Rick. But I'm certain they are overjoyed they are getting to attend one of their children's wedding. You could've had it overseas and I know they would happily be there."

Rick's face dropped further and his words didn't seem to help.

"Have you talked to Marisa? Maybe she knows something I don't."

"We've talked...she's hinted the same thing."

Fitz sensed there was more to this conversation but wasn't certain what else to say.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Fitz. I'm getting to the point where I'm about to just whisk your sister away to someplace tropical and say to hell with all this."

His tone was filled with despair and Fitz tried his best to come up with a suggestion.

"Maybe my parents can talk to them- change their perspective. Want me to ask?"

A spark in Rick's eyes flared which seemed to offer a small amount of hope. He thanked Fitz for his time and apologized for interrupting his morning before standing and extending his arm. The two men shook hands and Fitz also stood watching him leave his office. There was definitely more to this but had no idea what it could be. He stood in place for the next few minutes and began thinking about his wife being ever so grateful they decided to elope.

It honestly turned out to be one of the best decisions they ever made...

* * *

Olivia entered the back entrance to Mark Ingram's Bridal Boutique on the upper East side of Manhattan carrying Madelyn in her arms. Marisa was eagerly waiting by the door and clapped excitedly when she caught glimpse of them. She rushed towards them hugging Olivia while lovingly gushing over Maddie. The store manager quickly made her way over and within seconds introductions were being made.

Both Olivia and Maddie were being fitted for the upcoming wedding and the excitement of the moment was hard to ignore. They were the last people in the wedding party getting their measurements taken and Olivia hoped once this was done, Marisa's mind would be more at ease.

"I'm so sorry it's taken us to long to get here," Olivia apologized handing over Mads so Marisa could hold her.

She watched the niece and aunt combo unfold before her very eyes and loved the way Marisa was with her daughter. The affection was mutual as Maddie waved her chubby arms into the air each time Marisa spoke.

" _PLEASE_ stop apologizing," Marisa begged. "I'm just glad you're both here! My mom is so jealous right now...she's dying to see Madelyn! We _HAVE_ to FaceTime her, I kinda already promised."

Guilt washed over Olivia and she quickly agreed following both Marisa and the store manager to a private area in the back. A row of deep burgundy dresses lined one corner of the room immediately grabbing Olivia's attention. Marisa made the decision each bridesmaid would wear a different style dress and Olivia loved the idea. She was anxious to begin trying them on and found herself examining each one closely.

They were soon left alone and began talking while Olivia selected one dress and held it up to her body in front of the three large mirrors. Most of the conversation centered around the wedding and for the next hour Olivia changed in and out of dresses while Marisa kept Mads company. All seemed fine until Olivia asked a question about the reception which obviously struck a nerve.

"Dad put the deposit down finally-we're so lucky we didn't lose our original date. I never imagined winter weddings would be so popular but they are. And don't get me started about Rick's mom. _She hates me!_ I know she does."

Olivia froze at her words and turned around locking eyes with Marisa. Her sister in law quickly looked away and Olivia could tell she was trying hard not to cry. She eventually joined Madelyn on the ground who was busily playing on a large blanket spread across the floor. It was well known the future newlyweds were having trouble deciding where to get married. But, _hatred_? Olivia wasn't certain that was anywhere close to being true.

"Hate is a strong word, Risa," Olivia final responded also making her way over to the blanket.

"I'm sure she's disappointed. From what Fitz has mentioned it sounds like Rick has somewhat of a big family."

Madelyn began inching her way close to Olivia who placed the dress she was holding on a nearby chair. She lovingly touched Marisa's knee and tried to make eye contact again. Moments later tears began to fall from Marisa's cheek, her blue eyes now overflowing with fresh tears.

"She had a talk with Rick," Marisa began to share. Her voice was somber and hearing the words spoken broke Olivia's heart.

"Apparently she wanted Rick to really think about marrying me...it was right after our last visit to Missouri. We flew to break the news in person and our visit didn't go well. It was a horrible weekend. She's just... so... overbearing."

Olivia listened intently and was hesitant to respond right away. The entire situation felt complicated and she took some time trying to choose her words carefully.

"I don't know if Fitz ever told you but he and my mother didn't exactly get off to the best start. In fact, I completely stopped speaking to her for some time once she found out we eloped."

She paused for a moment and took Marisa's hands into hers before continuing.

"My mother was _CERTAIN_ I was making a mistake and she didn't hide her feelings. But we pushed through it and now things are so, so different. In some weird way I think Fitz may be closer to my mother than I am."

Marisa's eyes grew large at Olivia's words and she shook her head visually confirming what had just been shared. Fitz and Maya were close...to the point she sometimes felt ganged up on...especially when it came to her well being.

"No matter what happens don't let this come between you and Rick. That's most important. I know how much you love one another."

Marisa began to cry again and she reached out to Olivia hugging her tight.

"Thank you, Liv," Marisa slowly spoke in between sobs. "We _**DO**_ love each other. I'm just so scared. This is affecting him and I don't know what to do."

"Just love him, Marisa. That's all you can do."

Marisa nodded her head up and down and eventually broke contact wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"You're the best things that's ever happens to Fitz. You've completely changed his life."

Olivia smiled at her words and squeezed her hand while reaching out for Maddie with the other. She caressed her daughters soft skin who instantly turned to look in Olivia's direction. Maddie was a perfect combination of both of them and part of her still couldn't believe she created something so perfect.

"And he's completely changed mine..."

* * *

By the time Olivia and Maddie returned home Fitz had already showered and waiting outside for their arrival. Hudson was first to greet the SUV in the driveway while Fitz helped Olivia get Maddie from her car seat. Her driver, Marshall Monroe, carried a few bags into the house before bidding the Grants farewell for the night. Fitz shook his hand goodbye and Olivia thanked him for his help today.

Much to Olivia's surprise, Monroe -which is what he preferred to be called- was a perfect addition to their family. She loved being able to sit in the back with Maddie especially when driving into town. His presence made her feel safe and she appreciated his professionalism and quiet demeanor above all else.

Once they were all back inside, Fitz doted on Maddie while Olivia gave Huds some special attention. They remained in the foyer of their home for a few minutes until Olivia went into the kitchen and opened the two brown takeout bags of Italian food on the counter. Her stomach growled at the smell and she quickly began to get plates from the cabinet when she felt Fitz behind her.

He kissed the back of her neck gently rubbing both shoulders in the process. Her petite figure was hard to ignore and he admired her backside inadvertently brushing his body against it. She wore tight fitting capris with a black lace top.

"How was your trip into town? Did you get to visit with Samantha?"

Olivia turned and caught glimpse of Maddie who was in her high chair near the small table by the window. Her favorite baby crackers were in front of her keeping her more than occupied. Fitz's eyes remained fixated on her every move so she decided to stop focusing on dinner, instead giving him her undivided attention.

"It was nice...I spent more time at the boutique than I planned so I didn't get to stop by the theater."

She paused and wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck kissing his lips softly before continuing.

"I'm worried about your sister," she admitted eventually locking eyes with him. "Rick's mom sounds like a piece of work...actually she sounds exactly like _**MY**_ mother," she concluded partially rolling her eyes.

Hearing her concern shifted his focus and he reluctantly let go of his grip. Now it was his turn to get dinner on their plates- his way of keeping busy. His reaction didn't go unnoticed and Olivia leaned against the counter waiting to see if he was going to reply.

"Rick came by this morning to talk to me," he finally shared, taking their plates to the table.

Olivia followed, briefly turning her attention to Maddie who was still keeping herself busy. She grabbed a jar of baby food from the counter and spoon eventually taking her seat next to Fitz. Finally, they began to eat and she listened as her husband explained his visit with his future brother in law in more detail.

"I did something I shouldn't have," he confessed in between mouthfuls of pasta. "I offered to talk to my parents. It seemed like a good idea at the time- I mean they've known one another for years. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized this is really none of my business and now I'm avoiding even calling them. I haven't even shared the article yet-"

"You're parents are two of the most sensible people I've _**EVER**_ met," Olivia interrupted. "That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe they _**CAN**_ help. Call them tomorrow."

From the look on Fitz's face, it was evident Olivia wasn't helping so she tried another tactic altogether and changed the subject completely.

"I talked to Mitch on our way home. There's a script he really wants me to read. He's actually going to drop it by tomorrow."

She took turns feeding Maddie while she ate and immediately saw Fitz's facial expression change for the better.

"Well that was unexpected," he replied. "He's been dying to get a script in your hands for weeks. What changed?"

Olivia nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at the question and continued to feed Madelyn while they ate dinner. It was just like her husband to cut to the chase and Olivia didn't waste time explaining.

"I can't put him off forever," Olivia laughed. "I mean I have to return to work at some point."

Fitz was silent and she eventually turned catching his stare. He looked serious and without thinking she reached across the table and rubbed his forearm. Her actions reminded her of her time with Marisa and in that split moment she realized just how much the siblings looked alike. He was wearing one of his favorite gray t-shirts with dark jeans and loved the fact her husband could sport such a variety of looks- and STILL look as sexy as the day she met him.

"Let me phrase that differently...I _want_ to return to work at some point."

Fitz winked at the clarification and kissed her hand. He knew this decision was one she struggled with and it was only a matter of time they faced this next phase of their lives. His deepest fear was her taking a job that was half way around the world but he wouldn't ever share those feeling with Olivia.

They returned to eating their dinner and the topic shifted to Madelyn who was now turning cranky. Olivia eventually lifted her from the high chair and they made the decision to get her ready for her bath. She had a big day visiting her Aunt Marisa and was obviously growing tired.

Once bath time ended Fitz cleaned up the kitchen while Olivia prepared to breastfeed Maddie before bedtime. They were in their bedroom when Fitz finally came upstairs and Olivia placed her index finger on her lips motioning for him not to make a sound. He watched as Olivia placed Madelyn in her small bassinet across from their bed and tried his best not to wake her. She had yet to transition into sleeping in her own room and they both looked down at her lovingly once she was snug in place.

Fitz slowly bent down and kissed Madelyn goodnight leaving them alone in the bedroom. Olivia watched him walk into their bathroom but didn't follow. Soon, she heard the water turn on which only meant one thing. Once she had her fill of watching Maddie sleep, she joined Fitz in their master bathroom closing the door behind her.

Their bathtub was half way full with a naked Fitz already inside. His eyes were closed and Olivia dimmed the lights before heading to her side of the sink and looking in the mirror. She took her time pulling her hair up and by the time she began undressing the water had been turned off.

Fitz opened his eyes when he felt Olivia's leg enter the bathtub. He instantly repositioned his body and held out his hand helping her get settled. The water felt soothing and the moment she stopped moving, her body grew limp resting comfortably against him.

"This feels so nice," Olivia whispered closing her eyes.

Fitz nestled his head against hers and agreed even though he already showered when he arrived from work. He eventually closed his eyes again and enjoyed feeling his wife's naked body pressed against his. It didn't take long for quiet to take over and it felt nice unwinding like this together. Olivia replayed certain parts of her day again in her head when she finally broke the silence sharing what weighed heavily on her mind.

"I'm really torn, Fitz."

His eyes opened at her whisper and he immediately pressed his cheek against hers rubbing the side of her arms slowly.

"Part of me wants to go back to work while part of me can't wait to get pregnant again. And then another part of me just wants to enjoy every moment I have with Maddie. She's changing so much so fast. I love spending all this time with her."

Her whisper was so low, Fitz strained to hear every word. They had many conversations around this particular subject the last few weeks and he tried his best to be understanding. There simply was no perfect answer.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're meeting with Mitch tomorrow. It might give you some clarity."

"I was actually relieved I wasn't able to visit Sam," she suddenly confided. "Because another part of me also misses performing. Come What May was steady and predictable...I knew my hours and had a set schedule. And now there's just so many unknowns."

"We'll make it work, Livvie."

It was Fitz's standard response but for some reason hearing it tonight triggered something within.

Olivia abruptly sat up splashing water with every movement made. Seconds later she was straddling Fitz with her nose inches from his. Frustration filled her face taking Fitz completely off guard. He knew that look all too well and kept quiet secretly enjoying the view in front of him.

"Do you have _**ANY**_ opinion about this at all? Because I keep bringing it up and all you ever say is, _we'll make it work_. I want to know how you feel? This decision impacts you too."

She didn't bother hiding the agitation in her voice and seeing her so worked up was slightly amusing.

"And don't give me that Fitzgerald Grant smirk...I'm being serious! I need to know how you're feeling."

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when your breasts are right in my face."

He went to kiss them when Olivia jerked her body up splashing more water. She tried to get out but Fitz wrapped one arm around her waist not letting her move. Clearly, she was in no mood for his playfulness and he regretted trying to downplay the seriousness of the moment.

"Baby, don't leave... _please_."

Olivia stopped trying to leave the tub as soon as he apologized and slowly eased her way back down inside the tub. She purposely sat on the opposite end and stared at Fitz who allowed her space. He was clean shaven and wet...a combination any woman would find irresistible.

Once she was finally settled, a staring contest ensued and Fitz knew from the look on her face he better start talking...and _pronto_.

"We both know how many scripts you have coming your way. Mitch himself said you can basically have any role you want. I'm afraid you'll take on something and have to relocate. This is part of your job and I get that. We've been fortunate so far with you being able to work close to home but it's going to happen eventually. And it scares the fuck out me."

He spoke freely, giving into his wife's request, sharing his deepest, darkest fears.

"If it were up to me Olivia we'd have another baby tomorrow. You'd be a stay at home mom and we'd be this textbook, picture perfect, family. But that's not reality because we both know that's not how you're wired. You're meeting Mitch tomorrow because part of you misses it all-"

"Why does it take you so long to open up? _It's so frustrating, Fitz!_ You've _**always**_ been this way and I keep thinking it'll change and I won't have to spend so much time _**guessing**_ how you feel!"

Olivia's words, although true, were spoken in such a harsh manner he simply couldn't receive them. It was now his turn to stand but Olivia didn't try to stop him. They both needed space and it wasn't until he dried off and left the bathroom when Olivia felt herself exhale. This was certainly not how she envisioned ending their night but was honestly grateful in knowing how he truly felt.

She rested her head against the tub and closed her eyes trying hard to calm down. Maddie would be waking up in a few hours for her midnight feeding and she needed time to think. Fitz had just unloaded a lot and she spent the next half hour replaying his words nonstop in her mind...

* * *

Just like clockwork, Madelyn began to wake at precisely 2:15 and Olivia's eyes flew open. She crawled out of bed and walked to her bassinet preparing to feed Maddie. Fitz slept soundly in bed and for the first time ever in their marriage they didn't kiss one another goodnight before going to sleep.

Olivia sat in the chair near their fireplace and got comfortable while Maddie latched on to her mother's breast. The room was dark but both mother and daughter had the routine down and didn't need light. Nearly ten minutes later, Maddie was back to sleep and Olivia stood returning to bed.

Her mind was unfortunately wide awake and she decided to reach for her robe and head downstairs. Hudson remained at the foot of their bed only lifting his head for a brief moment when Olivia opened the door to the bedroom. All was quiet and she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz...their disagreement...and how much she wished they hadn't gone to bed angry.

Olivia found her tablet in the kitchen and decided to sit in the living room wrapping her body up with a nearby blanket. She was about to turn her computer on when she heard Fitz come down the stairs. He was shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms and headed straight to the sofa sitting down next to her.

Without speaking he took her tablet from her lap and set it on the floor with one hand while pulling her body onto his lap with the other. She snuggled in close wrapping her arms around his neck but still neither said a word. Her face nestled into the crook of his neck and they remained like this for several minutes.

"I know I have some things I need to work on," Fitz finally whispered. "Don't give up on me."

There was a sadness to his voice and Olivia quickly raised her head repositioning her body on his lap.

"You know that will _never_ happen. Don't say things like that."

Fitz pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes thankful they were once again talking openly.

"I don't want a picture perfect family," he continued. "I just want _**US**_. And I say things like, we're going to work it out, because we _**ARE**_ , baby. No matter what you decide, I _**ALWAYS**_ support you."

There was something about the way he professed his undying devotion that ignited a spark within Olivia. She cupped his face pulling his mouth into hers and kissed him hard unconsciously making up for lost time. Her robe was first to come off and Fitz wasted little time lifting her nightgown up and off her body tossing it on the floor next to her tablet.

"Stand up...I want to taste you."

His words were her undoing but she quickly obliged, standing on the sofa and positioning her pussy directly in front of him. Fitz steadied her hips and leaned back against the sofa until his target was perfectly placed above him. His tongue plunged into her gently and Olivia grabbed his hair for support as her knees grew weak from the penetration.

He licked her continuously sucking on her pearl from time to time. The house itself was pitch black and the fact they were out in the open being intimate with one another made the experience ever more pleasurable. Fitz didn't shy away from fully tasting her and once he had his fill, he withdrew his mouth turning her around.

Olivia was now on his lap and she very slowly and voluntarily sat directly on his cock. A loud audible gasp escaped her lips and she collapsed against his body allowing her head to fall back. Fitz was instantly at her ear while his hands freely roamed her body. She could smell her own fluid on his mouth and shut her eyes tight allowing her senses to take over.

Her hips were like magic, grinding methodically in a circular motion in the most perfect way imaginable. Fitz buried his nose into her hair and cupped her breasts making love to a woman he cherished more than life itself. Being one with Olivia made sense and he deep down knew, without a doubt, they could handle anything life threw at them.

He wanted to feel Olivia tremble, slowly moving his hand downward in between her legs until he found her sweet spot. Her clit was hard and erect and once he applied a firm pressure against it, Olivia's body transformed to another level.

His scalp tingled from her aggressive tug and he loved the way she reached behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed in this position until they both climaxed, each of them releasing when their bodies could take no more. Even though it was the middle of the night and they both would indeed be up in a few hours, this reunion was much needed.

Olivia slumped backwards remaining connected to Fitz, patiently waiting until her breathing returned back to normal. The house was still quiet and dark and for reasons she couldn't explain being in the center of their living room out in the open felt beautiful. Fitz wrapped his arms around her body and they sat like this for some time simply enjoying their afterglow.

"Its late," Fitz finally whispered, gently kissing Olivia on the back of the neck. "Mads will be up soon."

Olivia took her cue and reluctantly stood disconnecting herself from Fitz. She reached for her nightgown and robe taking her time getting dressed. Fitz periodically reached for her through the dark kissing her shoulder and neck several times before leading her upstairs. When they finally reach their bedroom, they both inched their way towards Maddie's bassinet taking one last peak at her before climbing into bed.

"This is all that matters," Olivia whispered, wrapping an arm around Fitz's waist.

A soft glow from the moonlight creeped through the window giving them both the perfect amount of light needed. She rested her head against Fitz's shoulder and squeezed his hand keeping her eyes glued on Madelyn. Despite their disagreement they were able to find a way back...something she knew deep in her soul they would always be able to do. Not because they had to...but because there simply was _no other option._

Fitz and Olivia would always find a way...


	72. Chapter 71

A/N: I hope this chapter finds you and your family well. These past few weeks have taught me so much. I've learned nothing is more important than family. I also learned one of the greatest blessings is to be able to serve those in need. After a difficult two weeks following the hurricane I finally decided to take some time for this story :) Writing has been therapeutic for me and I sincerely hope you enjoy this update Xo

* * *

Chapter 71: You Always Knew

"And then my soul saw you and kind of went, oh there you are. I've been looking for you." ~Unknown

Fitz lazily opened his eyes and watched Olivia from across the living room. She was walking back and forth in the kitchen unloading several bags of groceries that had just been delivered. He remained still trying not to disturb Madelyn and found himself in the most comfortable position imaginable. His daughter fell asleep on his chest nearly an hour ago and he was grateful to Olivia for insisting he relax and remain on the sofa when the doorbell rang.

His wife's petite stature left him staring at her every move and he could hear the opening and closing of cabinets as well as their stainless steel refrigerator door. Maddie's breathing was steady and the tiny creature taking up a small portion of his chest completely had his heart in every way possible. She wore a lavender onesie with matching pants and Fitz couldn't help but caress her tiny foot softly with the back of his thumb.

Several minutes later Olivia finally appeared and made her way over to them. She knelt down in front of Fitz tucking her legs underneath just as he extended his hand touching a few strands of loose hair. Her eyes remained focused on Maddie while Fitz turned his attention towards his wife.

Olivia looked equally relaxed, her hair in huge pink curlers that nearly covered her entire head. He watched as she studied Madelyn not saying a word. She had been upstairs for the past hour while they took an afternoon nap. Maddie suddenly began to whimper and Fitz knew this precious time would soon be coming to an end. They remained quiet focusing both their attention on their daughter watching her body rise and fall on Fitz's chest.

"She'll be up soon," Olivia finally whispered, stating the obvious. "My parents should be here by four. That'll give us plenty of time to drive into town."

Olivia stood at his words and her black silk robe instantly fell to the floor once she was fully on her feet.

"I'm going back upstairs to finish getting ready," she announced, continuing to whisper. "You stay put."

Her words were authoritative and she slowly bend down to kiss him before leaving. Her lips gently brushed against his and the softness made everything inside tingle.

She disappeared almost instantly and Fitz could hear her light footsteps in the distance. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Father and daughter remained asleep until Hudson's movement towards the door woke him up. A low growl sounded from the chocolate lab and that was Fitz's cue to begin standing. In the distance he caught glimpse of Eli's car coming down the street from the living room widow. Despite his slow mannerisms, he felt Madelyn stir and by the time he entered the kitchen, she was now wide awake and beginning to cry.

Fitz unlocked the front door for his in-laws before returning his focus back into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle filled with breast milk and began making the necessary preparations for Madelyn's next feeding. Hudson was now growing excited at the realization the car coming towards the house was one he did indeed recognize.

Maya was first to walk up the stairs with Eli two steps behind. Since the door was open she entered without knocking and was immediately greeted by Hudson who spun around in the air several times until both she and Eli acknowledged him.

Fitz eventually sat on a nearby barstool and was about to feed Maddie when Maya swooped in, grabbing the burp cloth with one hand and placing it on her own shoulder.

The gesture itself was endearing bringing Fitz to his feet while he passed Maddie to her grandmother. Eli admired the interaction from afar and shook Fitz's hand once Maya finally took over. Small talk was made for a few minutes and Fitz motioned for the Pope's to make themselves comfortable before excusing himself altogether.

He still needed to shave and shower and once he got his fill of kissing the top of Madelyn's head goodbye he headed upstairs to find Olivia. Their bedroom was empty and he didn't waste time getting what he needed before entering their bathroom. Olivia was standing in front of the mirror placing some makeup on and the sight before him froze him into place.

Olivia stood in front of her vanity wearing only panties and a matching bra...her silky skin glistening from the sunlight peering in from their window. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her and gawked at how full and voluptuous her breasts looked in the reflection. She caught Fitz staring in the mirror and smiled before returning her attention back to the task at hand. He remained motionless until Olivia spoke breaking the silence.

"Are my parents here?"

She continued applying mascara while Fitz tried his best to concentrate. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Olivia like this. Her hair had huge long wavy curls and every inch of her body was glammed up including her eyeshadow which glittered pink sparkles in the twinkling light above the vanity.

" _ **Wow**_."

It was the only word that came to mind that truly represented what he was feeling inside.

Olivia peaked at him again out of the corner of her eye and smirked knowing damn well the affect she left on her husband. He approached her from behind slowly - like a predator stalking his prey - not holding back his desire. Her body instantly relaxed the moment his hands wrapped around her waist.

Soft kisses adored her back in a continuous pattern up and down her spine. They watched one another in the mirror for some time until Olivia picked up her scattered makeup pieces from the marble counter and placed them back inside her bag. Once the area was cleared off she linked hands with Fitz locking eyes with him once again.

"I guess my parents _are_ here," she stated, eventually answering her own question. "Turn the shower on."

Fitz moved quickly, doing exactly as Olivia requested. A shower would be loud and drown out any noise coming from upstairs. Before returning he closed their bathroom door and locked it moving with confidence and determination. He could feel his cock growing hard with every step and once he made his way back he stepped in close so Olivia too would know just how his body was reacting.

"Jesus, you're beautiful."

It was his fourth word spoken since entering the bathroom and Olivia linked hands with him again interlocking fingers just a before. She remained facing the mirror and when she replied he understood why.

"We won't have time for me to redo my makeup."

Her words had an underlying tone making Fitz's penis throb to the point he felt pain. He slid one hand around her waist and headed straight in between her legs moving her panties aside in one quick motion. His middle finger was first to enter and a loud audible gasp could be heard despite the loudness behind them.

Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against Fitz's chest allowing him to take full advantage of her. She could feel his pressing erection against her backside and could only imagine how erotic they must look standing like this in the middle of their bathroom.

"I'm not going to touch your makeup," Fitz suddenly announced, his lips within inches from her ear.

His voice was rough and deep and before Olivia could fully enjoy the finger fucking she was receiving, Fitz withdrew his hand altogether and began to undress. Her eyes opened flew open and she watched the man she loved practically throw his clothes across the room. He was naked in seconds spreading Olivia's legs wide while sliding her panties down her legs.

She willingly bent over and without warning, Fitz entered her from behind using her hips for leverage. He was pleased with her moistness and slid effortlessly inside her pussy like a perfectly fit glove. Her walls expanded instantly allowing Fitz to release the tight grip around her waist.

A familiar rhythm soon took over as Fitz purposely slid out of Olivia only to plunge directly back inside. This took place over and over until Olivia's knuckles turned white against the marble she used for balance. He could feel Olivia's legs growing weak and encouraged her to lean on him moving her arms altogether.

Once she was repositioned his rhythm continued while one hand made its way back to her core. He zeroed in on her pearl, massaging it with two fingers until he felt Olivia's release. She involuntarily pinched his skin as wave and wave of pure ecstasy flowed through her body. It was the permission he needed to cum and reach his own euphoria finally allowing himself to give in to his own needs.

The sound of the shower behind them drained out their heavy panting. They remained still for quite some time both of them staring at the other through the reflection in the mirror. Olivia was first to make any sort of movement leaving Fitz no choice but to slowly pull out.

She turned around to finally face him, kissing his lips gently in the process. They were both still trying to catch their breath and he was careful not to kiss any other part of her face. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her body back allowing her to get a better view.

"That was...a surprise." Olivia admitted, her words slightly bashful.

Fitz couldn't help but respond with a toothy grin, his ego filled with pride."

"Just keeping you on your toes, Mrs. Grant," he smirked, kissing her ever so gently on the corner of her mouth. "I just need five minutes."

Olivia nodded at the request and they instantly parted ways as she headed into their bedroom while Fitz stepped into the shower. He followed through on his promise and showered quickly getting dressed before Olivia finished slipping her heels on. After one last look in the mirror, Fitz reached for his suit jacket and opened the door to their bedroom for his wife to exit.

They were ready and headed downstairs hand in hand looking forward to having some grown up time together that evening...

* * *

Eli stood as the striking couple descended down the staircase and smiled focusing his eyes on his daughter. Madelyn was happily sitting on Maya's lap and began to babble incoherently when she saw her parents enter the room. Olivia hugged her father hello first before making her way over to her mother. She kissed Maya's cheek hello and lifted Madelyn into the air kissing her adoringly.

Fitz unconsciously avoided his in-laws checking his watch. He headed over to the large bay window making certain their driver, -, was on time. A large black limousine sat in front of their home just as expected and he placed his hands inside his pockets thinking of the last time he rode inside a limousine. It was during the Academy Awards which honestly felt like a lifetime ago. Eli approached him from behind and also looked over his shoulder hoping not to startle him.

"Olivia tells me Monroe is a good man," Eli began, interrupting Fitz's thoughts.

He turned and forced himself not to blush at his father in-laws presence despite the fact he'd just made love to his daughter not half and hour ago. Eli looked oblivious as ever, awaiting Fitz to confirm his statement.

"He is," Fitz finally agreed, forcing himself to make eye contact. "We got lucky finding him... _very_ lucky."

Eli nodded and began to share a story with Fitz about a driver he once hired after they moved into their first condo when Olivia was born. He listened intently to the story never breaking eye contact until his wife eventually joined them. She apologized to Eli for interrupting and he quickly wrapped up his story motioning for Maya to also join them.

Olivia passed Maddie off to Fitz who took his turn adoring the little one with kisses. They all walked slowly towards the door while Olivia reviewed Madelyn's schedule with her mother one last time. Maya listened but never interrupted, eventually taking her granddaughter back into her welcoming arms.

"You two go enjoy yourselves," Maya finally replied, once Olivia was finished repeating her to-do list. "And please give our congratulations to Russel and Mason."

Olivia smiled and thanked her mother for her generous donation to the charity her closest friends were publicly sponsoring.

"They are very grateful for your generosity, Mother. I know the money will be put to good use."

Both her parents wished them well and kissed Olivia goodbye, officially sending them off for the evening. Fitz took Olivia's hand and escorted her down the stairs as Monroe got out of the limo and walked around the vehicle. He stood back allowing Fitz to open the door for Olivia and once they were both inside he returned to the drivers seat.

Olivia watched Madelyn until Maya went back inside the house closing the door behind them. It wasn't until they left their street when she finally turned and faced Fitz. His suit was immaculate and she lovingly straightened his pink tie resting her head against the leather behind her.

Her gown was stunning...strapless and soft pink in color matching her shimmering eyeshadow. A comfortable silence fell over them and once they entered the highway Olivia opened her small clutch and took out her mirror and lipstick taking her time putting it on. Fitz immediately scooted his body over playfully chastising Olivia for not giving him any warning.

"I should've kissed you when I had the chance," Fitz huffed aloud. "I guess I'll have to kiss you here instead."

He planted a soft kiss on her neck while Olivia continued applying her lipstick. Her eyes soon darted towards Monroe who kept his eyes focused on the highway ahead. It was now half past five and she hoped traffic wouldn't be too terrible considering if was a weekday.

"I'm looking forward to tonight," Fitz continued, kissing Olivia again, this time on her shoulder. "It says a lot...you being asked to present them with this award. You really are important to them."

"They're important to me," Olivia corrected, placing her compact and lipstick back inside her clutch. "I'm just thankful we'll be drawing attention to the charity. It's near and dear to their heart."

"This feels nice being all dressed up...it's been awhile," Fitz confessed out of nowhere.

He remained in close proximity to Olivia and kept his eyes on her. She reached for her husband's hand and placed it onto her lap, while pressing the button above their head giving them some privacy. The gesture seemed a bit odd and he waited trying to gauge Olivia's facial expression.

"Thank you for coming tonight. And thank you for taking the afternoon off. I feel like I don't say that enough. You do so much for me. You didn't have to go through all this trouble of getting us a limo."

Fitz's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected words spoken.

"Baby...you don't have to thank me at all. I wouldn't miss tonight. And it's no trouble. Where's all this coming from?"

Olivia grew quiet and broke eye contact with Fitz turning her attention out the window. She appeared to be deep in thought and he waited for a few minutes hoping she would explain.

"I found out the other day Mason used to be married. Samantha told me when she stopped by yesterday. They're getting pretty serious and the news kinda freaked Sam out."

The news shocked Fitz as much as it shocked Olivia. He was about to ask if she knew _why_ they got a divorce to begin with when she continued sharing.

"He told her he was a bad husband...said the marriage was one sided and he was hardly ever home- he was focused solely on his career and trying to make it as a photographer."

Fitz shook his head as if he couldn't imagine Mason to be that type of man, let alone husband.

"I was a different man too when I was young and _definitely_ not ready for marriage," Fitz concluded. "I'm sure he's learned from it though. What did you tell Sam?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head almost as if she was replaying the conversation in her mind.

"I told her Mason was a really great guy and I was glad he was being so honest with her. And also not to hold something like that against him. Just because he was a bad husband _then_ doesn't mean he hasn't changed. That's what I shouldn't said, right? What do you think?"

Fitz pondered the question and remained silent for a minute thinking it over. He was about to respond when Olivia's cell rang. She quickly opened her clutch and held her phone up so Fitz could see the caller ID.

 _It was Samantha._

He watched as Olivia answered the phone and spoke to her long time friend. She answered a few questions pertaining to their arrival and turned to look at Fitz as if Samantha mentioned his name.

"He does know and agrees with me. He really _is_ a good man, Samantha. Remember he was _very_ young when he got married. It really is a good thing he's opening up."

Fitz smiled at the realization Samantha undoubtedly asked for his opinion. For some reason this made him feel good inside because it meant she truly valued him...the way she valued Olivia.

The conversation continued for some time until Olivia eventually ended the call.

"I'm sorry I told her you agreed with me...she asked me what you thought about all this and it honestly took me off guard."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed her palm letting her know there was no apology needed.

"I happen to agree with every word you said."

He decided to speak the words aloud so Olivia could absorb them. A silence fell between them and Olivia's eyes drifted out the window once again looking deep in thought. Fitz replayed their conversation in his head, thinking about something he couldn't help but wonder.

"What if I _had_ married Aubrey and gotten divorced...would that have changed your opinion about me?"

For some reason he wanted to know and he found himself sharing his innermost thoughts for Olivia to process. Without skipping a beat she replied, turning to look him right in the eyes. Her response was sincere and spoke volumes validating every reason as to why he fell in love with her to begin with.

"You would've _**never**_ married her, Fitz. We both know that. You were too busy waiting for me to arrive. You always knew your soulmate was out there somewhere. You knew I existed..."

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel in downtown Manhattan at precisely a quarter to seven. Olivia knew they were arriving much later than expected but also knew dinner wouldn't begin for another half hour. They exited the limousine and Fitz made certain he offered his arm to Olivia, walking her directly inside.

A woman dressed in all black was taking photographs as people entered the main lobby. A giant pink backdrop was strategically placed outside the entrance and both Olivia and Fitz waited until it was their turn to be photographed before heading down the main hallway.

When they finally entered the ballroom, Olivia spotted Samantha who quickly made her way over. She too, wore a striking pink dress and hugged Olivia hello. Fitz kissed Samantha's cheek and stood back taking the place in. Every shade of pink was draped from the walls with the well known pink ribbon signifying breast cancer awareness hanging center stage.

The room itself was lavish and beyond gorgeous...quite fitting for the worthy cause. It wasn't long until Rus and Mason joined their table- each of them hugging Fitz and Olivia hello. The master of ceremonies suddenly appeared on stage signaling they would be once everyone had been served dinner.

As if on cue, a sea of waiters and waitresses entered the room carrying large trays on their shoulders. They were dressed in pink as well and their presence made everyone take a seat at the table.

Samantha sat on one side of Olivia with Mason and Rus to the left of her. Small talk was made until a member of the waitstaff appeared at their table placing an immaculate plate of dinner in front of them. Olivia couldn't help but notice Mason's mannerisms where Samantha was concerned. He seemed overly attentive and affectionate towards her best friend and all appeared to be going well...until a woman approached the table causing Mason to stand.

"That's his ex-wife," Samantha whispered leaning in close to Olivia.

Her eyes grew wide at Sam's revelation and before she could turn to get a good look at the woman she left headed to a table nearby facing away from them. She was African American and wore a hot pink dress with matching heels. It was evident Samantha knew she would be attending tonight's event and she couldn't help but wonder why she chose to leave out this small detail.

Soon, the masters of ceremony returned and the evening was officially beginning. The first order of events was introducing the board of directors who lined the stage and sat in the front for everyone to see. Several people were recognized, including Maya and Eli Pope for their generous donation made in the name of Maya's best friend, Deidra Johnson, who happened to be a five year breast cancer survivor.

Applause from the crowd were continuous as a large screen suddenly lowered in the center of the stage. A woman wearing a headpiece approached their table and that was Olivia's sign she was needed backstage. She excused herself and kissed Fitz on the cheek before following the woman to the side of the ballroom.

While waiting for her turn, she opened her clutch and took out a piece of paper she had neatly folded in half. Inside was her speech which she hand wrote about her friends receiving this prestigious award. It was hard to believe they had come so far considering their childhood. Both were adopted at a young age and although they weren't related by blood they were nonetheless brothers who had a bond that would never be broken. Their adopted mother passed away after battling breast cancer while the boys were young men- undoubtedly affecting them in ways no one could ever imagine.

They spent the last several years dedicating themselves to funding cancer research and tonight the foundation chose to recognize the two men not only for their generosity over the years but also for their passion about funding a cure. Since the Academy Awards, the brothers shared several times in different interviews about their mothers passing. The affects it had on them lasted well into their adulthood and the brothers were using their fame to bring more attention towards a cause so dear to their hearts.

When the lights came back on the screen rose up and the master of ceremonies once again stood at the podium. She introduced Olivia to the crowd briefly sharing about the work all three of them took part in, including her Academy Award win for the movie, _The Burning Bed_. The audience applauded as Olivia made her way to the stage and she tucked her purse underneath her arm while walking towards the podium.

Everyone sitting at Olivia's table stood giving her a standing obviation including her husband. Fitz beamed with pride at his wife and it was his undying devotion that brought a lump in Olivia's throat. Thoughts of Madelyn filled her head and she couldn't stop thinking about how unbearable it must have been for the brothers while their mother was sick.

She took her time to gather her thoughts before finally addressing the crowd. Her eyes fell on her two incredible friends and once she finally felt ready she spoke from the heart. Her ultimate goal was making certain everyone knew just how much Russel Douty and Mason Miles meant to her and to her family...

* * *

Olivia and Fitz mingled for about hour before deciding to head out for the evening. It was fairly early considering they were the first ones to leave and Rus and Mason once again thanked Olivia for her heartfelt speech. She hugged each brother thanking them again for asking _her_ to present them with tonights award. It meant so much to her, more than she could even express, and she tried multiple times to articulate her feelings until her point was ultimately received.

She noticed during their conversation Mason's gaze seemed to drift in the opposite direction. Once she was able to turn without being too obvious she spotted Samantha off to the side of the room talking with Fitz. Her gaze caught his attention and as he lovingly winked at her from across the room.

Neither her nor Mason decided to interrupt the pair but she did take the opportunity to bring up his ex wife when Rus was out of earshot. The room itself was still very crowded and she leaned in close hoping to be discreet while discussing such a sensitive topic.

"Please don't hurt Samantha," Olivia warned. "I love you both dearly but she will _always_ come first- no matter what."

Her voice was honest and pleading as if she was almost begging him to never make her choose between them. He smiled at her honesty and looked once again in Samantha's direction holding his gaze until Olivia's eyes followed. She was still talking with Fitz who continued to look across the room at Olivia from time to time. It amazed her the way it didn't matter how many people were in a room...he _always_ knew Olivia's whereabouts regardless of their surroundings.

"I'm falling in love with Samantha," Mason freely admitted, pausing for a moment before continuing. "But I think the mistakes of my past may have pushed her away-"

"Why is your ex here?" Olivia countered not beating around the bush. She honestly wanted to know.

Mason slowly inhaled and turned his attention to Olivia. His face looked conflicted and he stepped even closer towards her, to the point his arm was actually touching hers.

"We were kids when we got married Olivia- both in our late teens right out of high school. We both realized marriage wasn't for us but we remained friends through it all...even after my mother's death. She's remarried now and has a family and I'm happy for her-"

"That doesn't answer my question, Mason. Did you invite her here tonight?"

He shook his head no and looked away- back towards Samantha.

"No, I didn't. She's always been very involved in charity work. We run into one another quite often."

Olivia sensed Fitz before she saw him and he kissed the side of her neck just as she turned around. Mason thanked them each again for their support and excused himself before Samantha could join them. Olivia watched him walk towards Rus who was talking with a group of people near one of the exits.

Eventually, she sought out Samantha and kissed her friend, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she whispered hugging Sam goodbye.

Fitz was next to hug Samantha, the two of them exchanging a few words Olivia couldn't hear.

When their final goodbyes were finally exchanged, Fitz led Olivia out a back entrance where Monroe was parked awaiting them. They were inside the limo within minutes and headed down the busy streets of Manhattan toward the highway in record time. Both remained quiet in the backseat until Fitz checked his watch for a final time that evening.

"It's was really nice of your parents to drive all the way to Jersey."

It felt good knowing their daughter was sleeping in the confront of their own home while they enjoyed an evening out together. The Pope's didn't exactly live close by and he greatly appreciated their willingness to travel so they could watch Madelyn. He began taking his coat off along with his tie, tossing both in the seat across from them.

"I know they've just fallen in love with Maddie," Olivia replied, resting her head gingerly against Fitz's shoulder. "Just as much as we have."

She slipped off her heels and conformed into his body snuggling as close as possible. Her eyes soon grew heavy and once the limo coasted down the highway she closed them enjoying the comfort of her husband's arms. He kissed her hairline while caressing her back thinking about the evening- especially about his conversation with Samantha.

"I'm so glad I found you."

Olivia's eyes opened at his words and she slightly lifted her head waiting for him to explain.

"I waited for you all my life."

He didn't offer any other explanation and Olivia felt the need to change topics before she grew too emotional.

"How did your talk with Sam go? You guys looked serious."

Fitz remained quiet for a moment and kissed her hairline again finally replying.

"She's scared, Liv. She asked me what I thought about Mason being on such friendly terms with his ex. She then tried to compare the situation with me and Aubrey and I had to stop her because it's truly not the same circumstance."

He paused again before continuing pulling her legs over his lap so most of her body was now touching his.

"I also reminded her how good it was Mason was being so forthcoming about his past. And that it meant he really must be looking to take their relationship to the next level. She seemed to be open for that. Something tells me she hasn't been in many serious relationships."

Olivia shook her head no in agreement because he was spot on.

"She really hasn't Fitz. I would say this is the first _real_ gown up relationship she's ever experienced."

Silence filled the limo until Fitz asked a question, completely shifting their conversation into a different direction once again.

"What happened to Rus and Mason's father? No one mentioned him tonight."

Olivia readjusted her legs and sat up a bit straighter before replying.

"As far as I know he left their mother when they were very little. Neither one of them acknowledge him in any way. I don't think they even know if he's dead or alive."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief and Madelyn instantly came to mind. He simply couldn't imagine someone walking out on his family in this manner. It hurt his heart to hear such tragedy and he quickly understood why no one bothered mentioning him tonight.

Olivia returned to her previous position and cuddled in closer, allowing her eyes to shut again.

"We've got about an hour before we're home," Fitz announced, softly. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

His words were playful and carefree and Olivia smiled a wide grin keeping her eyes closed.

"We could always make out," she teased, half serious. "I'm sure Mason has seen it all."

Fitz laughed at her comment and kissed her hairline pulling her body onto his lap so her legs straddled him. The partition between him and their driver remained in tact and he knew there was no " _show"_ Mason would be able to witness.

"I could go for that," Fitz concluded kissing her hard on the lips.

His tongue was first to enter, grazing the top of her mouth in a way that drove her absolutely crazy. They french kissed for a good while in the back of the limousine celebrating their coveted time alone. It was a spontaneous ending to an eventful day and a drive home filled with passion.

 _And love._


	73. Chapter 72

_Chapter 72: The Petite One_

 _"In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you." ~Unknown_

Olivia waited patiently as the line of bridesmaids slowly entered the church one by one. Marisa appeared quite calm considering one of the most important days of her life was finally happening. She could hear Gerald behind her who kept his daughter within arms reach. The bride was a vision and Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty she deprived her own parents of witnessing a moment like this on her own wedding day.

The most angelic music could be heard from inside the sanctuary and the closer she inched her way towards the door a glimpse of the inside grabbed her attention. The space was filled with rich burgundy and golds- each wooden pew lined with an elegant and large floral arrangement.

The wedding planner motioned for Olivia to step forward and she turned around to check on Maddie who was happily sitting inside her custom made wagon behind her.

The flower girl was certain to steal the show and watching her mush the plastic flower white petals that covered the inside made her heart constrict with love. Madelyn wore a custom made dress that was a miniature version of her aunt's and bride to be. It was cream in color with a large bow tied in the back and Olivia knew the moment the guests rested their eyes on her, she would be the talk of the ceremony.

Fitz custom built the wagon painting it white to match the occasion. The inside had a special designed seat built especially for Madelyn's body to keep her sitting comfortably upright. The handle was draped in the finest satin and the inside filled with enough flower petals it nearly covered every inch of her chubby legs. There was a good chance the majority of the pedals would end up crumpled or inside her mouth, but Marisa didn't care. This was her vision for her flower girl so both Fitz and Olivia did what they could to make her wishes come true.

Once a cue was given, Olivia transcended down the aisle with Madelyn right behind. She pulled the wagon slowly holding the fresh bouquet of flowers at her center. The small orchestra sitting in the corner of the church played _Canon in D_ while the doors behind her closed in preparation for the bride.

People smiled and gushed at Madelyn and it didn't take long for Olivia to find Fitz's stare- his face stoic and handsome as ever. He was a groomsmen standing next to Rick's best man and his eyes moved from Olivia to their daughter and then back to Olivia again and again. Samantha was near the aisle and Olivia smiled when she realized her best friend was taking a video of the moment with her cell phone.

Maddie continued to crinkle the rose petals around her and eventfully some of them actually fell onto the ground. She took everything in as best she could trying her best to keep her emotions in check. Finally having this special day arrive felt surreal and once she made her way to the front she strategically placed the small wagon off to the side and fell into place next to the other bridesmaids.

Their dresses were all the same color but each with a different overall style. Olivia's dress was strapless and fell all the way to the floor while the dress next to her was short with spaghetti straps. She stood upright and slowly inhaled briefly looking around until finding Fitz's eyes once again. His look felt nearly suffocating and she knew deep down he was undressing her before her very eyes.

She subtlety cocked her head to one side and blushed causing Fitz to wink at her. The melody the orchestra was playing finally came to an end and as soon as the familiar bridal march began the doors opened for Marisa and Gerald to enter. All the guests stood simultaneously and Olivia watched her mother in law wipe away some tears once she caught glimpse of her daughter and husband walking down the aisle.

Rick stepped forward and took Marisa's hand before shaking Gerald's out of respect. The three of them stood together until the Minister lowered his hands for everyone to take their seats. Marisa wiped a few tears of her own away before the Minister continued, welcoming everyone to the joyous occasion. She listened intently checking on Madelyn ever so often before eventually finding Fitz's eyes on her once again.

He mouthed the words, I love you, and Olivia's checks instantly flushed. It was just like him to openly profess his love for her regardless of the amount of people around them. For the next few seconds she was oblivious to anything and everything around them, focusing solely on the man she loved standing just a few feet away.

They stared at one another while members of their family watched Marisa and Rick openly share their union of marriage. Memories of their own wedding came to the forefront of her mind and visions of Fitz barefoot in the sand suddenly pricked the corner of her eyes with tears. She finally centered herself and quietly cleared her throat before mouthing back four words that spoke her undying truth.

 _"I love you, too..."_

* * *

The ceremony itself lasted a little over a half hour and once photographs were taken the bridal party was rushed towards a row of antique cars awaiting them outside the church. Unbeknownst to Olivia, Rick had a love for old vintage cars and this was another idea Marisa had making their day all the more special. A switch off was made right before they entered the vehicle with Eli scooping up his granddaughter and taking her to his car down in the nearby parking lot.

They exchanged goodbyes and made plans to meet back up at the reception just as Fitz opened the back door to the 1950's Rolls-Royce. The procession down the street to Union Square actually took longer than the ceremony itself. Olivia snuggled into Fitz as the city's crisp air made its presence known. A slight shiver swept through her veins prompting Fitz to slip out of his tuxedo jacket draping it around Olivia's shoulders.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Fitz announced, his voice low and soft. "I don't think there's a working heater in here."

Olivia snuggled in close again and ignored the last comment. His jacket was warm and toasty giving her the perfect amount of comfort she needed.

"I invited your parents to stay with us next week- I know they really miss Mads."

Fitz sat up straight at the revelation and looked over at Olivia. The sun was setting to the left of their vehicle and creating the most gorgeous glow inside the car. Her dress was beautiful and elegant and complimented his wife in every way possible.

"When did this happen?" He asked, trying to get a better look at her.

"I talked to your mom about it this morning when we were getting our hair and makeup done," Olivia began, slowly sitting up. "She loved the idea."

"I bet she did," Fitz concluded, imagining his mother's reaction to the invitation.

"I feel bad we live so far away. And they'll be here all next week...it just felt like the right thing to offer."

Fitz slowly inhaled and processed Olivia's words. His wife's guilt about their geographical distance from his side of the family was something he also experienced from time to time. He fixated his eyes on the row of cars in front of them and eventually spotted the back of his father's head.

"You're being awfully quiet," Olivia whispered, stating the obvious when he didn't reply."

"I'd really like to spend Christmas in Troy," he finally responded. "You can invite your parents to stay with us in St. Louis if you'd like. I know they won't want to miss Maddie's first Christmas."

It was now Olivia's turn to grow silent and Fitz reached for her legs gently placing them across his lap. This forced Olivia to fully face him and she inwardly smiled at his actions. His blue eyes looked almost sad and she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'd really like that," she admitted, taking Fitz completely by surprise. "But my parents are _**NOT**_ staying with us. That's where I draw the line."

Fitz laughed and buried his face inside the crook of Olivia's neck. They kept their voices low while continuing to make plans for the holidays even though their driver appeared to be ignoring them altogether. Fitz was relieved Olivia agreed to his proposal as he knew the news would leave his parents overjoyed.

"Your parents spent a fortune on this wedding," Olivia suddenly shared, changing topics altogether.

Union Square was now in sight and they watched the first car pull up to the front entrance of the tall building.

"Promise me, Maddie won't ever get married. She's going to stay my little girl forever, _right_?"

His response slightly shocked Olivia and she withdrew her legs from Fitz's lap, leaning her body against his. She kissed his cheek inhaling his scent making an imaginary line with her nose until she found his ear. Her whisper left an ache in Fitz's heart and it was at that precise moment he understood the magnitude of their previous actions.

"Lets just hope she doesn't elope like her parents..."

* * *

Guests began to gather inside _The Great Room_ while the wedding party made their way over to the tables labeled _reserved_. Soft jazz music could be heard from the speakers in the ceiling as members from a local band began to set up on stage. The room itself was extravagant and beautifully decorated reflecting Marisa's impeccable taste. No detail was neglected and Olivia took some time to admire the mini chandeliers that served as table centerpieces.

Maya soon approached the table and Olivia stood welcoming her daughter into her arms. She couldn't believe she would be approaching nine months soon and she thanked her mother for bringing Madelyn right over.

"Helen and Gerald have simply outdone themselves, Darling." Maya began, looking over the ballroom. "I'm so pleased they decided to take my advice and hire the wedding planner I recommended."

Olivia lifted Maddie into the air and kissed her plump cheek ignoring her mother's comment. Fitz eventually joined them carrying two glasses of champagne and reached for Maddie after setting the glasses down on the table. Maya turned her attention towards her son in law and once again mentioned how lovely the wedding turned out to be. Fitz thanked her for the compliment making certain to offer gratitude of his own. His parents made it clear Maya's help and recommendations helped steer them in the right direction.

That was Maya's cue to continue and she didn't shy away from practically taking credit for everything.

"Marisa has excellent taste," Olivia chimed in reaching for a glass of champagne. "The vintage cars was such a nice touch. I know it surprised Rick."

Despite Olivia diverting the attention off her mother, Fitz returned it, thanking Maya for arranging the special guest who would perform a special song later that evening.

Maya gushed at the complement and began sharing a story about the singer Olivia heard a hundred times. She decided to take a little walk with Maddie leaving Fitz with her mother. She soon spotted Helen and Gerald from afar hugging several people near the door. They were smiling and looked as happy as she ever saw them- their faces beaming with such pride and happiness.

Eli eventually joined his daughter and they made their way back over to Fitz and Maya. Most of the tables were now filled with friends and family of the bride and groom, including Rick's parents who sat a few tables away from them. So far, Mrs. Lincoln had been on her best behavior and from what Marisa shared all had been well during their visit thus far.

Suddenly, a round of applause could be heard from the left of the ballroom causing everyone to turn in unison. Rick and Marisa entered the room to thunderous applause while a member of the band introduced the newlyweds. Everyone stood at the announcement and to Olivia's surprise the couple headed straight towards their table. Helen and Gerald were two steps behind and Olivia stepped aside as Marisa went directly to her brother. Helen reached for Madelyn and Olivia willingly passed her over as Fitz kissed his sister hello, pulling her into a hug.

Olivia wasn't certain what brought such emotion over Marisa but she didn't interrupt. Gerald eventually walked over and stood next to her sharing the cause behind the emotional moment.

"Rick told her about the condo in their car ride over...she's obviously grateful to Fitz...and completely shocked."

Things suddenly became crystal clear and Olivia smiled at the exchange between the two siblings. Fitz arranged for one of the condominiums in Grant Manor to be move in ready way ahead of schedule. The plan was for both Rick and Marisa to move straight into their new place once they returned from their honeymoon which was two weeks long. They would be the first _official_ residents of the luxurious gated community and the news overwhelmed the bride.

Rick's parents eventually joined them, including several other members of the wedding party. Fitz introduced Rick's older brother, Cal, to Eli and Maya who began making small talk with the handsome best man they had yet to meet. Several waiters and waitresses made their presence known bringing most of the guests to finally take their seats. Olivia took Maddie back from Helen who followed the bride and groom over to the head table.

Fitz was left standing with Cal who watched the Popes find their seats a few tables away. Cal was a year younger then Fitz and played football with him in high school. They lost touch sometime after college but kept up with one another mainly through Rick and their parents. Cal lived on the west coast and last Fitz heard became partner in a successful law firm in California. The two men stood side by side surveyed the room while everyone around them began sitting in time for dinner.

Olivia was among them who eventually sat placing Madelyn on her lap. Fitz watched as someone caught Olivia's attention from across the room. He turned to see Samantha made her way over to her best friend. Fitz kept his eyes on his wife while making small talk with Cal. It was the first time they were actually given the opportunity to catch up without some type of interruption happening.

"So the petite one is yours." Cal stated, motioning his head towards Olivia.

Fitz smirked at his frankness, happily confirming the statement.

"Yes, the petite one is mine."

Cal seemed pleased with Fitz's tone that was filled with pride and sheer awe. He decided against asking about what happened with his former finance, instead focusing on the striking woman who sat next to Olivia. She looked oddly familiar and he couldn't help but question Fitz about her presence.

"And that beauty? Olivia's sister?"

"Friend," Fitz confirmed, grabbing an extra champagne flute from a passing waiter.

"I've seen her somewhere," Cal shared, studying her closely. "Is she an actress?"

"She is...she's doing Broadway right now. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Cal smiled a boyish grin and nodded extending his hand out for Fitz to lead the way.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

The bride and groom cut the cake after everyone finished dinner and Olivia held out her hand in protest when she saw the dessert in her husband's hand. Fitz had just returned back to their table slipping into the empty chair next to Olivia. He broke off a piece of cake offering it to Maddie, who to both their surprise, was still wide awake. Many of the guests were now dancing on the dance floor, including Cal and Sam who appeared to be quite smitten with one another.

Olivia seemed overly quiet unable to keep her eyes off her long time friend. She knew Samantha and Mason had recently agreed to spend some time apart but _this_ hookup she simply wasn't expecting. Sam's feelings towards Mason seemed legitimate but the way she was staring at Cal led Olivia to now think the opposite. All she could think about was how hurt her other friend would be and how desperately she _didn't_ want to be caught in the middle.

Fitz notified her change in demeanor and leaned over, kissing her temple.

"Stop worrying about Samantha. She's a big girl."

Olivia frowned and looked at Fitz embarrassed she was being so obvious.

"Come on...take a walk with me outside...it's a beautiful night."

The idea of fresh air sounded so appealing, Olivia didn't hesitate to stand. Fitz picked up Madelyn into his arms and stood finding Eli sitting nearby. He happily took his granddaughter into his arms encouraging his daughter and son in law to go enjoy themselves. Once he returned to their table, he grabbed his tuxedo jacket off the back of his chair and led Olivia out of the ballroom down towards the elevator.

They were the only two people in the hallway and both took the opportunity to snuggle in close to one another. As soon as the elevator opened they entered and Olivia watched Fitz press the button to the top floor. She smiled and couldn't help but inquire about his agenda.

"I thought we were taking a walk outside?"

The elevator slowly ascended up and the second it began moving, Olivia was pinned against the wall with Fitz kissing her neckline in the most provocative manner. His lips were soft and the graze of his tongue against her skin made her eyes snap shut from the contact.

"What's with you and elevators?"

This was her second question in less than one minute and even though Fitz wasn't answering she decided to ask another.

"Where are we going?"

Her voice was heavy and needy but Fitz ignored her questioning altogether. He continued kissing her neck eventually zeroing in on her lips keeping her from asking any more questions. His hands freely roamed her backside and it wasn't long until her dress was hiked up exposing her lace panties.

Olivia broke contact with Fitz, reluctantly pulling away from his lips. She looked up at every corner of the elevator and saw there were indeed no cameras in sight. A mischievous grin spread across her face but was soon interrupted with Fitz devouring her mouth once again.

Soon, a chime sounded and the elevator doors opened allowing a rush of cool air inside. Fitz suddenly lifted Olivia up forcing her legs to straddle his waist. They were now on the rooftop of Union Station and the view of the city was nothing short of spectacular.

Olivia looked around stunned and couldn't believe where they were. Fitz walked fast and eventually sat on a small concrete area about ten steps away from the elevator. Once seated, his jacket was placed around her shoulders keeping his lips within inches of hers.

"You knew this place was here?"

Fitz nodded conspiratorially and kissed the bottom of her chin rather pleased with himself.

"I have to keep you on your toes, Mrs. Grant."

His eyes twinkled in response and a familiar yearn Olivia felt a thousand times since the day she met Fitz pulsated all throughout her veins. Their kiss was magnetic...their teeth slightly ricocheting off one another from the forceful contact. Olivia hesitantly broke free from their kiss kneeling on the concrete slab supporting their bodies. Her knees instantly burned from the hardness beneath her skin causing her to work quickly. She unfastened Fitz's belt with perfection while he pushed the bottom of her panties aside with one swift motion.

Once she set his cock free, she lowered her body down directly onto his shaft allowing her pussy to swallow him whole. Fitz buried his face into her neck at the sensation, inadvertently pushing Olivia's hips towards his body. She fucked him good- purposely riding him slow- whispering words of devotion in his ear.

"I'm yours...you know that... _don't you_."

It was more a statement than a question and the words themselves drove Fitz insane. He could feel his own precum spewing inside leaving her walls slick and eager. Something within shifted and her rhythm became too much...his cock suddenly begging for mercy.

"I'm close, baby," Fitz bit out trying his best not to orgasm.

Olivia's rhythm remained intact causing Fitz to take matters into his own hands. He pulled her hair from behind jerking her head slightly back exposing her neck to him once again. Her breath caught at the sudden roughness sending tingles up and down her body.

Fitz licked her skin in between open mouth kisses until he found his way to her lips. Olivia's rhythm suddenly changed pace and he could feel her insides shifting. Like clockwork waves of heat overtook her body making her center constrict from the sensation. This was the permission Fitz needed to ejaculate- his penis exploding without further hesitation.

The collision left them spent and they practically collapsed against the other trying to catch their breath. Olivia closed her eyes burying her face into Fitz's neck until her body finally calmed down. Minutes later, Fitz was first to move slowly standing forcing Olivia to her feet. Her heels kept her dress from touching the concrete below and Fitz steadied her body until she felt ready to move.

He tucked his pants in, re-fastening his belt once his shirt was securely in place. They walked back towards the elevator clinging to one another waiting for the doors to open. Once back in the elevator, Olivia reached for her small compact Fitz kept stashed for her inside his jacket pocket. She tried her best to reapply some powder wiping off some smeared mascara underneath her eyes.

Finally, the doors opened and a familiar voice Olivia grew up hearing could be heard from inside the ballroom. The song was one of Olivia's all time favorites and she nearly squealed with excitement realizing they were just in time for his performance.

Fitz led her directly to the dance floor and next to her parents who danced with Madelyn in between them. Olivia slipped out of Fitz's tuxedo jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair before extending her hands for her daughter. They danced to the music with a very active Madelyn in between them who arched her back several times out of sheer happiness upon being reunited with her parents.

Everyone was on the dance floor, including the bride and groom...swaying to the soulful tune coming from the stage.

"Well your mom comes through again," Fitz half teased, winking at Olivia.

She rolled her eyes at his words and explained the relationship.

"Our parents are friends... we practically grew up together," she stated, refusing to give her mom the credit she deserved. "You know he could've sang at _our_ wedding."

A mixture of emotions filled his face causing him to instantly focus on his daughter who had become fixated on Olivia's diamond earring. Every single person he loved and held dear to his heart was under the same roof- dancing to a song that described the way he felt about Olivia, his marriage, and their life together.

"Don't even think about _ever_ eloping young lady."

Olivia laughed at his words and kissed Madelyn's head letting their daughter know she had her back.

"You can elope if you want to...don't you listen to Daddy."

Fitz pulled his wife closer and kissed her on the lips with Madelyn still in between them. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Olivia's, knowing in his heart his life was complete just dancing with the two women he loved most in this world.

His daughter. And _the petite one_...

* * *

A _/N: Thank you so much for reading. The song referenced at the end of this story is titled, "Every Time I Close My Eyes," by Babyface. The words are below :)_

 _Girl, it's been a long, long time comin'_

 _But I, I know that it's been worth the wait_

 _It feels like springtime in winter_

 _It feels like Christmas in June_

 _It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you_

 _And every time I close my eyes_

 _I thank the lord that I've got you_

 _And you've got me too_

 _And every time I think of it_

 _I pinch myself 'cause_

 _I don't believe it's true_

 _That someone like you_

 _Loves me too_

 _Girl, I think that you're truly somethin'_

 _And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true_

 _With you baby, it never rains and it's no wonder_

 _The sun always shines when I'm near you_

 _It's just a blessing that I have found somebody like you_

 _To think of all the nights_

 _I've cried myself to sleep_

 _You really oughtta know_

 _How much you mean to me_

 _It's only right that you be in my life right here with me_

 _Oh baby, baby_


	74. Chapter 73

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! For those of you who have read No Escaping Him, I decided to write a sequel titled, Evermore. If you get a chance I hope you will check it out :) As always, I appreciate your support and hope I don't disappoint. My plan (as of now) is to alternate updating between these two stories. Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 73: A Packaged Deal_

"You have wings to show what you can become. You have roots to show where you've come from." ~Unknown

Samantha reached for the large duffel bag inside her closet and ignored Olivia's never ending questioning. She decided last minute to take Cal up on his offer to visit him in California despite her best friends warning. Olivia was seated across from her on the sofa watching while she carefully chose a few items that would easily fit into the overnight bag.

"Are you going to answer me?" Olivia finally huffed, clearly annoyed by Samantha's behavior. "Or are you going to keep pretending like I'm not even here."

Samantha stopped mid step and thought for a moment before tossing the bag and a few clothes on the bed next to Olivia. She began to neatly fold one pair of jeans and a few sweaters before opening the top drawer of her dresser. Olivia grew silent, which honestly made things even worse, until she felt like she had no choice but to get up and leave.

She stood reaching for her purse on the floor and was about to bid Samantha farewell when her best friend finally spoke.

"Why do you have to be such a hypocrite?"

Her tone was clipped making Olivia freeze in place. Sam's demeanor spoke volumes, from her hand on her hips, to the way she cocked one head to the side indicated she was anything _BUT_ happy with Olivia.

Before she had a chance to respond, Samantha continued, making it a point to share her disappointment with her lack of support.

"I thought of _**ALL**_ people, _**YOU**_ would be the one to understand! If I remember correctly, you and Fitz practically moved in together after your first date!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the over exaggeration setting her purse back down on the floor. It was evident Sam needed to get this out and hearing these words did make Olivia feel somewhat remorseful. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sam did make a valid point. Her relationship with Fitz moved quite fast compared to most.

 _Maybe she_ _was_ _being a hypocrite._

"You're right," Olivia finally admitted, sitting back down on the bed. "And I'm sorry for all the questions...I'm just worried about you."

Samantha's face softened at the apology and she slowly continued folding her clothes deciding to meet Olivia half way.

"Thank you for dropping me off at the airport," she eventually responded, not knowing what else to say.

Olivia offered to come pick her up since both Helen and Gerald were still staying with them in Jersey. It gave her a reason to get out of the house and also allowed her in laws some uninterrupted alone time with Madelyn. She felt as if this was a win-win situation for everyone involved except she wasn't prepared for the boundaries Samatha was setting. It was a different side to her best friend- one she never encountered before.

"Did you feel this way when Fitz and I first met? I mean were you ever this concerned about me?"

It was an honest question and Olivia could tell from Samantha's face she was seriously trying to recall the memory.

"What hurt the most was when you eloped... _ **THAT**_ was something I never expected."

She continued to pack her bag with her necessary essentials avoiding eye contact with Olivia altogether. Mention of her elopement caught Olivia by surprise leaving a bad taste in her mouth. That was a topic Sam brought up on many occasions- the ace in her back pocket she simply couldn't compete with.

"I don't want to fight, Liv...maybe I should just take a cab to the airport."

This was the first time in their friendship, Samantha stood firmly behind an issue not backing down. It left an unsettling feeling with Olivia but her long time friend was right...this was no reason for them to argue. Sam supported her all these years, it was only right for Olivia to extend her the same curtesy.

"I don't want to fight either," Olivia admitted, picking her purse up once again. "I'll wait for you downstairs...give you a chance to finish packing."

Olivia stood once again and left Samantha's small one bedroom condo before taking the elevator down to the first floor. Monroe was waiting in the exact same spot she left him earlier and the moment he spotted Olivia, he exited the vehicle opening the back door for her. She slid in with ease and blindly reached for her cell phone deciding to call Fitz while she waited for Sam.

She pressed a button and waited eyeing the picture of her husband that flashed on her iPhone. It was a photo of him laying on their sofa with Madelyn soundly sleeping on his chest. The image made Olivia smile and she suddenly missed both of them with every fiber in her being.

" _Hiiii_ ," Fitz crooned into the receiver. "I was just about to text you. Did you deliver Sam?"

Olivia closed her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice and sighed wondering how much she should share with him.

"I'm waiting in the car for her now," she eventually responded. "That in itself is a miracle."

Silence fell on the other until Fitz caved, asking Olivia to explain her comment.

"She called me a hypocrite," Olivia finally shared. "The sad thing is she's right...I am."

"Livvie, don't be so hard on yourself," Fitz replied, trying his best to make his wife feel better. "I still don't understand why she wouldn't let us watch her dog...did you ask why?"

More regret seeped in at the realization she completely forgot to ask about her pup. It was another example of her one track mind and she couldn't help but feel even more guilty about her behavior.

"I didn't," Olivia admitted. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Your Mom called me earlier," Fitz suddenly shared, changing topics. "She's inviting all of us over tomorrow for dinner before Mom and Dad leave. I told her I would talk to you first and let her know what we decide."

Olivia opened her eyes, not surprised at the invitation. Maya and Eli seemed to enjoy Helen and Gerald's company and the idea of _**not**_ having to plan a final farewell dinner for the Grant's was simply too tempting to pass up.

"Let her know we'll be there," Olivia replied.

She looked at the front entrance for a brief moment and then shifted her attention to the watch on her wrist. It was fairly early in the afternoon and she wasn't certain what she would do with all the extra time on her hands.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Fitz asked, as if reading her mind. "You should do something nice for yourself, baby. I mean it."

Olivia ignored the question and decided to end the call, not wanting to spend any time on the plethora of choices she had at her disposal.

"I need to go, Fitz," she lied. "See you tonight."

They each shared an _I love you_ before hanging up and just as Olivia was about to place her cell back into her purse Samantha appeared heading straight for her SUV. Monroe exited just as he did with Olivia, opening the back seat for her friend. She scooted over allowing room for Sam and remained quiet hoping she would be the first to start the conversation.

"Pete's retiring," Samantha bit out, taking Olivia completely off guard. "I wasn't sure if you'd heard...his last show is before the holiday break."

"Oh my God," Olivia nearly gasped in complete shock. "He's gonna go stir crazy...you know he's a workaholic."

Monroe eventually pulled into the flow of traffic and the two women made small talk centering around the play while heading towards the airport. It had been some time since Olivia got the full scoop on her former cast mates and the distraction was exactly what they both needed. The time flew quickly and by the time they reached the airport, there time together felt like old times.

"You should go visit him, Samantha encouraged. He asks about you and Maddie all the time."

The mention of her daughter stirred something within and guilt suddenly washed over. For years, Pete had been one of Olivia's closest colleagues and it made her sad he'd never even met Madelyn.

They continued talking about Pete, along with other people Olivia used to work with, when Monroe pulled over turning the hazard lights on. Both women grew quiet for a moment and it was Olivia who was first to break the silence. She reached for Samantha pulling her in for an embrace hugging her tight.

"Have fun in LA," she whispered kissing the side of Sam's cheek. "Call if you need me."

Samantha smiled at the kind words and squeezed her best friend. It felt good leaving on better terms and she responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"You know I will..."

* * *

Olivia entered the side entrance to the theater and rush of old memories soon came to the forefront of her mind. It had been well over a year she last set foot inside her old stomping grounds and waves of emotion took over as she made her way towards Pete's office. There was no security officer in sight and despite the hour she found it odd the halls appeared so empty.

Pete's office door was slightly ajar and she decided to knock before opening the door all the way. A loud but familiar, _**CO'MEN**_!, sprang through the air and Olivia smiled at the tone. The moment Peter Newman laid eyes on Olivia he quickly stood welcoming the former broadway sensation.

"I was literally _**JUST**_ talking about you," he excitedly shared, opening his arms wide for Olivia.

They embraced for a good while and Olivia instantly pushed her tears away, refusing to give in to her feelings. Within seconds, an unspoken familiarity fell into place and it was as if Olivia had never left. They stood talking for a good hour catching the other up on their family as well as their professional career. Pete shared how proud he was of all her accomplishments, providing a perfect segway for Olivia to share why she came to visit in the first place.

"I was with Samantha earlier and she told me you were retiring. I couldn't believe it," Olivia explained.

A mixture of emotions fell over Pete's face and she nearly regretted bringing up the topic altogether. He grew quiet and looked sad and Olivia touched his arm in sympathy.

"Things haven't been the same since you left," Pete finally shared. "And I don't tell you this to make you feel bad. I tell you this because not everyone has the same work ethic as you. These young actors think they know _everything_ , Olivia. It's a shame really."

Olivia listened as Pete shared in more detail about the difficulty he faced since making her departure from broadway. Some of the information Samantha eluded to in the drive to the airport and some details she was hearing for the first time. Pete had dedicated half his life to Broadway and it felt wrong knowing he was leaving the profession on such sour terms.

"I wish there was something I could do," Olivia said. "Things shouldn't end this way.."

Pete smiled at her sincerity and tried to change the subject asking her what she had in store for her next film project. It was a topic she wanted to avoid like the plague and didn't hesitate in sharing why.

"I feel so stuck, Pete. That's the _only_ way I can explain it. I've read a _million_ scripts and nothing feels right. _Nothing_. Am I being too picky? I want my work to _mean_ something. I need to feel like I'm making a difference and not just earning a paycheck."

Pete crossed his arms and frowned while Olivia continued sharing her deepest feelings about her career...feelings she hadn't really shared with anyone other than Fitz. She spoke freely and it felt comforting knowing her former director would listen without judgment or reservation.

"You could always come back for one last hurrah," Pete joked, winking at Olivia. "You could be our celebrity fill in."

The offer made Olivia pause leaving them both somewhat shocked she didn't shoot the offer down right away. It was common in Broadway for a celebrity to take on a role for a short period of time. The reasons behind the celebrity fill in varied depending on the show and actor. _Come What May_ had never taken advantage of such an opportunity and the option felt so appealing, it left Olivia taken back.

"I would surely consider it, especially for you, Peter," Olivia suddenly blurted without warning. "But _only_ if we could coincide it with your last few weeks. This last hurrah _HAS_ to be with you."

Huge tears filled Pete's eyes and he once again extended his arms hugging her tight. He had aged since Olivia last saw him, his wrinkles on his face more prominent than ever before. Saying yes to this offer felt right and her mind quickly shifted to Fitz, wondering how her husband would take the news.

"Are you sure, Liv?" Pete whispered, eventually releasing Olivia from his tight grip.

"I think so," Olivia admitted, nodding her head. "But before I officially say yes, let me talk it over with Fitz."

She paused and hesitated before continuing, hoping her next request didn't make her sound too high maintenance.

"If I _do_ say yes, there's one small stipulation you should know about. I would need a place for Maddie in my dressing room," she added, nonchalantly, flashing him a grin.

"We're kind of a packaged deal...

* * *

When Olivia finally returned home, Fitz immediately stood and greeted his wife taking a few bags she carried from her hands. Both Helen and Gerald were upstairs giving Maddie a bath and finally seeing his wife was the perfect ending to a very long day.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Olivia apologized, hugging Fitz.

Her husband was freshly showered and she inhaled his scent kissing the side of his neck hello.

"Did you have a nice visit with Pete?" He asked, kissing Olivia's cheek several times.

He was pleased to get Olivia's text about her dinner plans with her former director and he couldn't wait to hear about her night.

Olivia began to share a few details about her evening, purposely leaving out Pete's proposition. She took out a few items from her bags and carefully steered the conversation back forwards Madelyn and his parents. To her surprise it worked and Fitz began to share a few details about their own evening.

"I finally told my parents we're spending Christmas in Troy," he beamed from across the kitchen.

Fitz was seating at the bar stool grinning ear to ear as he shared his parents reaction to the news. He wore a black fitted tee with matching pajama bottoms and seeing him look so comfortable made her want to go upstairs and change. They continued talking for some time until Olivia heard her in laws coming down the stairs.

Helen was carrying Madelyn in her arms who was also freshly bathed like her Daddy. She instantly squealed, catching glimpse of her Mommy, extending her arms towards Olivia until Helen finally released her. She kissed Maddie profusely asking her about spending her day with her grandparents as if she could actually answer. All eyes fixed on Maddie who continued to babble in delight at all the smiling faces surrounding her.

Gerald began making small talk with Olivia sharing his gratitude about the dinner invitation.

"We're really looking forward to tomorrow. I just hope Maya doesn't go through too much trouble."

Olivia shifted Maddie onto her hip and smiled making certain Gerald knew her mother loved entertaining people...especially for dinner.

"It drives my Dad crazy but she really is quite the hostess. She always has been."

More small talk was made until Madelyn began to grow cranky, rubbing her eyes over and over again.

"We'd love to rock her to sleep," Helen chimed in, making her wish known. "We're going to miss this little one so much. She's getting so big."

Olivia kissed Mads on the cheek goodnight with Fitz close behind. The parents took turns smooching on their daughter until they each had their fill. The longer they took, the more antsy she grew and the behavior didn't stop until she saw her granddad with her nighttime bottle in his hands.

Gerald smiled and anxiously took Madelyn into his arms handing her what she wanted. This instantly eased her spirits and within minutes Fitz and Olivia were left alone while Madelyn disappeared upstairs with her grandparents.

"We have some leftovers in the fridge," Fitz offered pointing to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Olivia shook her head no and finally shared more details about her evening.

"Pete's idea of dinner is before 4:00," Olivia teased. He ordered us some takeout from one of my favorite places down the street from the theater. We had _**SUCH**_ a good time catching up," Olivia gushed, recalling the memory. "And after I left I decided to treat myself to some girl time...I even had time for a wax."

Fitz's head snapped to attention at the mention of waxing and he didn't bother hiding his arousal.

"I think it's my bedtime," he teased, turning off several lights in the kitchen. "Lets go upstairs."

Olivia smirked at Fitz's comment but insisted they not be rude to their guests.

"We can't leave your parents in the dark, Fitz. We haven't even said goodnight."

"You know how long it takes for Maddie to go down," Fitz challenged. "They won't even notice we're gone."

He was now within inches from her body ready and willing to seduce his wife using any means necessary.

Olivia began to grow uncomfortable and she regretted wearing such warm clothing. Her sweater felt suffocating and she slightly stepped back trying to get out of Fitz's spell. His blue eyes focused on her every move and without warning he suddenly lifted her into the air, up and over his left shoulder.

" _ **Fitz! What are you doing!?**_ " Olivia whispered trying not to draw attention to them downstairs.

Fitz ignored her completely and began walking upstairs with Olivia securely in place. She whispered continuously begging him to put her down and it wasn't long before her pleas turned into quiet laughter. There was something about the situation that felt comical and she could only imagine his parents reaction if they walked out of Maddie's room to see her over their son's shoulder.

The hallway remained empty and it took everything for Olivia _**NOT**_ to make noise. Once Fitz entered their bedroom he sat her on the bed closing the door behind them. Now that they were in the privacy of their bedroom Olivia allowed herself to relax, plopping herself onto her elbows.

Fitz dimmed the lights and was instantly on Olivia unzipping her jeans without permission. They were snug, practically glued to her legs and he literally yanked them off making Olivia giggle. The sound made Fitz's heart explode and when they finally came off he slithered up her body until they were nose to nose.

"You waxed," he proudly announced, as if it was the first time he heard the information.

He could instantly see a difference through her lace panties and the visual alone was enough to get his man parts worked into a tizzy.

Olivia smiled loving his attention to her details and nodded yes in agreement.

"I did," she confirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need to make an inspection...make sure they did a good job."

Olivia laughed at his matter of fact comment and quickly tried to stifle the sound.

Again, without notice, Fitz glided back down her body until he rested right in front of her prize possession. The moment his fingers touched her panties she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. His skin was warm to the touch and her hips rose upward just as her panties slid down her legs. She involuntarily bent them on her own welcoming Fitz to do with her as he pleased.

His tongue slowly entered her slit tasting her insides before settling on her pearl. He sucked hard while keeping his eyes on Olivia and it pleased him to see her reaching for a pillow. She placed it over her head trying to keep her sounds of pleasure quiet which only made him suck even harder.

Warmth spread like wildfire causing her sweater to stick to her sweaty skin.

Fitz retrieved his tongue once Olivia's body calmed, eventually sliding back up her body. He grabbed the pillow which remained on her head and tossed it on the ground finally taking her sweater and bra off. Her eyes remained closed and Fitz grinned at the vision before him. He loved seeing her completely spent and once she was finally naked, he quickly undressed throwing his own clothes onto the floor.

"They did a good job...I approve."

Olivia's eyes opened at the words and was once again nose to nose with her husband. Her fluid was smeared on his lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. His cock was rock hard and eager and the second he made contact with Olivia's pussy, he couldn't wait to be inside her.

Their bodies connected in perfect unison as they always did, their love for one another taking on a life of its own...

* * *

Fitz turned the lights off and slipped underneath the covers pulling Olivia in close. They were both fresh from taking a quick shower and looking forward to getting some much needed sleep. The house remained quiet and Olivia still felt guilty about going to bed without telling Fitz's parents goodnight.

She was about to mention it again, when Fitz brought up her former director asking more about her visit with him earlier that afternoon.

"Tell me about Pete," Fitz whispered, kissing the side of her temple. "What made you go visit him in the first place?"

Olivia sat up on one elbow and new this was her opportunity to share Pete's proposition. She started from

the beginning and he listened intently studying the outline of her face while she spoke. The room was dark...the only light coming from the moonlight through the window.

"I _**do**_ have something I wanted to talk with you about," Olivia continued. Her voice was low and the seriousness of her tone made Fitz focus even more.

"Sometimes a show will have a celebrity fill in...the fill in usually lasts for a short period of time."

Olivia grew quiet and paused wondering if Fitz would guess her news. He remained quiet waiting for her to continue so she decided to stop procrastinating.

"I'm thinking of being the fill in...and before you say anything I just want you to know I really, _**REALLY**_ want to do this for Pete. He's retiring at the end of the year and being able to do this for him would mean so much to us both."

The darkness in the room prevented Olivia from seeing the smile spread across her husband's ace. Fitz couldn't have been more excited for his wife who was clearly wanting him to say yes. He pulled her down for a kiss before finally sharing his two sense.

"I can't wait for Maddie to see you on stage. You'll need some space for her in your dressing room."

Olivia laughed at his words and mounted her husband hugging him tight.

"That's _**exactly**_ what I told Pete!"

Her words made him smile and he buried his face against her skin rubbing her back in small circles. This was the most excited he'd seen his wife about her career in some time and he was sincerely overjoyed about her decision.

"I'm so proud of you, Livvie. I think this will be exactly what you need."

Olivia's heart swelled at the vote of confidence and she gently kissed her husband's cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"This feels right," she replied, closing her eyes, while replaying the day's events in her mind. "It will only be for a few weeks but I think you're right...it is exactly what I need."

It was the first time in months she looked forward to something in her career and she simply couldn't explain why. They both grew quiet for some time and Olivia tried her best to silence her mind. She eventually slid off her husband's body and snuggled into his side sharing one last thing she couldn't stop thinking about.

"It feels like I'm going home..."


	75. Chapter 74

_A/N: I can't believe I've written 74 chapters lol ;) You can thank the TnK selfies shared this week as they single handedly inspired this update!_

 _A HUGE thank you to my sweet friend Diana (diana_lynn71 on Twitter) for making my vision become a reality. I included a photo she created on my twitter page that is referenced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Lastly, I would like to wish you and yours a VERY Happy Thanksgiving! Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 74: The Best of Both Worlds_

" _Trust in what you love, continue to do it. And it will take you where you need to go." ~N. Goldberg_

Olivia was starving. Her thighs burned and she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the floor. She was approaching the end of her first official day of rehearsing and the realization for just how out of shape she truly was sunk in. The show's new choreographer, Lance Turner, was a bit of a hard ass making her " _return to Broadway_ " anything _BUT_ enjoyable.

Lance found something to critique with each number rehearsed and she had a sneaking suspension his perfectionistic behavior had more to do with showing off and letting Olivia know who was _in charge._ Regardless, she was the new kid in town despite her celebrity status so she bit her tongue and obliged by his orders even if it meant performing a certain routine over and over and over again.

She caught glimpse of Pete who made his presence known and before Lance could bark another order he signaled they were done for the day. They were ending way ahead of schedule and she suspected word got back to Pete regarding her physical capability- or lack there of.

"He's intense," Olivia huffed in between breaths.

Pete rolled his eyes and handed Olivia a bottle water and towel.

They began walking back to her dressing room while Pete shifted the conversation to the next few weeks that would be Olivia's home away from home.

"Have you gotten a chance to settle in? Are you comfortable?"

Olivia wiped the sweat from her forehead and quickly thanked her long time friend for making her feel so special.

"My dressing room is perfect, Pete. I just wish you hadn't gone through all the trouble."

"You've brought some life back into this place, Liv. It's the _least_ I could do."

Word spread quickly about her return and the three weeks she was set to perform before the holiday break were already sold out. This appeared to put pressure on everyone and it was no secret all eyes would be on the show that Olivia Pope-Grant singlehandedly put on the Broadway map.

When they finally arrived in her dressing room she guzzled down some water and took a seat pulling her hair back. Pete stood in the doorway almost as if he had something on his mind but he never spoke a word, instead looking around in the most nostalgic manner.

Samantha suddenly barreled into the dressing room and stopped mid-step, her jaw dropping to the floor.

" _ **Jesus, Pete...is this room big enough?"**_

Pete shot Sam a go to hell look making Olivia grin at her own reflection. Her dressing room was twice the size of her old one and more lavish if that was even possible. It was truly fit for a queen and deep down she knew Peter Newman would only ever spoil one leading lady like this on Broadway.

"You're late," Olivia said, greeting her friend hello. "We've wrapped for the day."

Samatha plopped herself onto the small sofa and appeared to be examining Olivia looking at her in the most curious manner.

"You look like, shit. Are you, okay?"

Pete let out a long, irritated sigh and rolled his eyes leaving the dressing room beyond irritated. Olivia sat back in her chair and stared at her reflection for some time agreeing with Samantha completely. She _**DID**_ look like shit.

She also felt like it.

"Lance kicked my ass today," Olivia exhaled, simply too tired to move. "I knew I was out of shape...but after today I may be in _**wayyy**_ over my head."

Samatha briefly stood at the statement and pulled out her cell flashing Olivia a photo of herself plastered all over social media. It was a picture of her rehearing taking from afar. Her hair was curly, her silhouette breathtaking and if you didn't know better she actually looked like she was keeping up with the cast.

"Half a million likes in less than two hours, Liv. There's no going back now."

"Who posted that?"

She had no idea how anyone had time to take a picture of her during rehearsals let alone post it on Instagram.

"I did. I _was_ at rehearsals, you just didn't see me."

Olivia looked at her friend completely confused waiting for her to explain.

"I was there for only a half hour. I had to step out for a bit and then Pete had me run some errands. _**EVERYONE**_ is talking about you being back. I may or may not have started a hashtag trending just on your behalf."

Samantha was beyond pleased with herself which annoyed Olivia even more.

"You shouldn't post anything _ABOUT ME_ without my approval, Sam."

Her long time friend snickered under her breath as if this request was complete lunacy.

"Olivia...fans post things about you _every second of every single day._ About you _AND_ Fitz _AND_ even about Mads. You seriously _**HAVE**_ to stop living in the prehistoric age! You don't even have an Instagram account!"

Olivia could tell she was being slightly mocked which hurt her feelings more than anything.

"I _DO_ have an Instagram account- and so does Fitz."

She glared at Samantha through the mirror daring her to question her recent revelation. It didn't matter they literally created Instagram accounts a few weeks ago just so they could see Marisa's honeymoon pictures. The entire Grant family had to create one because it was the only way Marisa would share anything with them. Olivia had yet to technically post anything on it so she decided to keep that part to herself.

Sam didn't need to know _that_.

A wiff of Olivia's favorite Chinese takeout entered her dressing room

and she leaped at the smell practically ripping the bag from Fitz's hands.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how much I needed this."

If she hadn't been starving she most likely would've started crying. Fitz kisses her temple hello and looked around for a moment before acknowledging Sam. Olivia returned to her seat and opened every container inside eating a little bit of everything all at once. Samatha took it upon herself to show Fitz her Instagram post noting the amount of likes had increased even more since the last time she checked her account.

"Damn, Livvie."

Fitz's voice was deep, his eyes fixated on his wife.

"Liv tells me you _both_ have Instagram accounts."

Sam's words sounded accusatory, taking Fitz by surprise.

"Of course we do," Fitz confirmed, finally taking a seat next to Samatha. "We're hip people."

A loud belly laugh escaped Sam who nearly fell out of seat she was sitting in. Olivia turned to face Fitz who winked at her before turning his attention to Samantha.

"I heard Cal's coming into town this weekend," Fitz announced, crossing his leg at the ankle. "Maybe you'd guys like to come by for dinner one night."

Samantha's face dropped at the announcement as she had no intention of sharing with _anyone_ Cal was indeed coming to New York for the weekend. Olivia sat up taller at the turn of events and thoroughly enjoyed watching Sam squirm right before her very eyes.

"That's a great idea!" Liv chimed in between mouthfuls of her favorite, broccoli with chicken.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to Cal at the wedding much. Maybe we should invite Marisa and Rick, too. Let me message her through my Instagram account."

Samantha quickly stood and excused herself knowing full well she was being put in her place.

"Maybe another weekend, Liv. See you tomorrow. You did good today. I know it's hard coming back like this but you held you're own. You should be proud of yourself."

She went to hug Olivia goodbye when Liv grabbed her hand not letting her leave just yet.

"I know what's it's like to want someone all to yourself...but I _really_ do want to get to know him more. But not until you're ready. I also know the long distance thing can be hard. _**TRUST ME**_."

Samantha's face softened and she kissed Olivia on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"I'm proud of you both for joining the twenty first century. You should give your fans a little something, Liv."

She turned to face them one last time flashing her most serious Samantha look.

"They would lose their minds..."

* * *

"Who sent champagne?" Fitz asked, standing when he saw Olivia.

She just returned fresh from a shower and grabbed a few things placing them inside her large bag.

"I did. It's for Pete...we're gonna toast to it on his last show. It's my reminder of why I'm doing this."

Fitz opened the door to her dressing room satisfied with her explanation. They headed down the long corridor not passing a single soul until finding the exit doors to the street. The nightly security guard tipped his hat as they exited the building while Fitz pressed a button unlocking his car.

Olivia slid inside the black Audi and leaned her seat all the way back closing her eyes in the process. She wore sweat pants with an oversized matching sweat shirt and contemplated on whether she should take a nap on the way home. It was fairly early in the evening but she didn't care.

 _Her body needed sleep._

Fitz was in the drivers seat and headed down the busy street of Manhattan in record time before finally acknowledging Olivia's sulky mood.

"It's going to get better, baby. I promise."

It was the first words Fitz spoke in the car and Olivia appreciated the encouragement.

"What if I'm just too old for this, Fitz? I have muscles that hurt, I never remember having. How am I going to have any energy for Maddie, tonight?"

"Maddie is spending the night with your parents. You have to give yourself some time. It's been over a year since you last performed Olivia. Give yourself a break."

An overflow of tears began to fall and she resented the fact she didn't even get to tell Madelyn goodbye.

Olivia started yelling, her emotions finally catching up with her. She wasn't the dancer she used to be...at least that's the story she concocted in her mind and now her husband was making decisions about their child without even talking it over with her first.

The yelling felt good and didn't seem to phase her husband who kept his eyes directly on the highway in front of him.

"Can I talk now?"

Once Olivia finished ranting, Fitz posed the question making her beyond annoyed.

She purposely didn't answer which gave Fitz the permission he needed.

"The first few days back are going to be the hardest. _**Those are YOUR WORDS LIV**_. You told me that yourself _all_ last week. _**This is day ONE**_ . Of course you're exhausted! It's okay for Maddie to stay the night with her grandparents. It's _**ONE**_ night. And yes, I _**can**_ make the decision without you. Now stop being mean to me! I surprised you with Chinese food!"

She hated the fact her husband, even while arguing, could be so disgustedly charming.

Olivia pouted with her arms crossed for the remainder of the drive into Jersey until her eyelids couldn't stay awake any longer. Fitz eventually grabbed her hand and placed it onto his lap pleased with himself for making the arrangements he did.

And for silencing his wife.

It was his decision to have Monroe drop Olivia off because he had every intention of picking her up on her first official day back rehearsing. He was also pleased with himself for thinking ahead and asking Maya and Eli to watch Madelyn overnight. There was no way Olivia would be in any shape to the Mom she wanted to be for their daughter. She deserved a night off from parenting.

 _They both did._

When they finally pulled down Cherry Blossom Lane, Olivia was fast asleep oblivious to all around her.

It was nearly half past eight when Fitz turned off the ignition and slipped out of the car. He unloaded the back seat with Olivia's things first before opening her side of the door. She immediately awoke at the sound and looked around confused before exiting the vehicle.

Hudson greeted them at the door as Fitz stepped aside so Olivia could enter first. The house felt empty and dark and it made Olivia all the more sad.

"Go upstairs," Fitz instructed. "I have a surprise for you."

His words shocked Olivia and her curiosity suddenly took on a life of its own.

She headed upstairs slipping her shoes off and stopped at the large massage table resting in the center of their bedroom.

Fitz entered moments later taking his Navy sports coat off and tossing it on the bed. She watched as he roll his sleeves up while she stood paralyzed in place.

"Do you need help getting undressed?"

His demeanor shifted and she found herself nodding despite being fully capable of taking off her own clothes.

Fitz smirked at her response bending down at her legs while pulling her sweats off. Her panties were next to follow and just as her husband stood he made direct eye contact with her before pulling her shirt up and over her head.

"Sometimes I think you're not real...you're so perfect."

It was literally the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Is that why you were yelling at me earlier?"

Fitz lovingly winked and grabbed her hand helping her lay flat on her stomach. The surface itself was warm and she couldn't believe Fitz went through all this trouble just for her.

"I picked up some massage oil and bath salts on my way home from work. I thought you'd might need it."

Olivia imagined Fitz in full work gear purchasing massage oils and grew envious of the person who had the pleasure checking him out.

The moment Fitz touched her aching limbs all thoughts escaped her mind. A few stifled moans could be heard in the air and she winced in pain when he focused on her calves.

"I have to start running again...and not treadmill running. It's the only way I will be able to build up my stamina."

"You know there's another way to keep fit. It's an age old practice proven to keep the body young-"

"What?" Olivia, interrupted wanting to know.

" _Sex. Lots and lots of sex."_

Olivia swatted his leg because that was the only place she could reach considering her current position.

She soon grew quiet and forced herself to relax while Fitz worked his magic. He focused on her legs for some time before eventually moving to her upper and lower back.

" _Please_ check with me the next time you have Maddie spend the night away from home. _Please_."

The words fell out of her mouth...her subconscious taking over.

She felt Fitz's lips on her cheek and his whisper eased her mind.

"I promise. Now get it up...let's go take a bath."

She slowly obliged, moving at a turtles pace into the bathroom. Fitz quickly turned on the hot water while she stood naked in front of the mirror in front of her vanity. Large circles had formed underneath her eyes and she decided to leave her curls untamed not bothering to pull her hair back.

Fitz called her over once the water reached a decent height. He was now also naked and inside the tub making room so she could sit in front of him. Her quads burned as she lowered herself into the bathtub. The warmth of the water felt exquisite challenging the aching pains all throughout her body.

"You've made the show such a success, Olivia. You _have_ to know that."

"It's just a show. There will always be others."

She purposely tried to downplay the obvious.

Fitz cupped water into his hands and poured it over her shoulders trying to get the upper part of her body wet. He soon found himself deep in thought trying to decide whether or not he should share an idea he had with Olivia. It was something he couldn't get out of his mind after seeing the Instagram post Samantha shared at the theater.

"I think you should make the show into a movie. Or maybe I mean a musical. I'm honestly not sure what you'd call it."

He paused for a second stopping his pattern, trying to gauge Olivia's reaction. Unfortunately, she faced way from him so he chose to continue.

"You said yourself you haven't found any roles that really speak to you...why don't you create something for yourself? Come What May is so popular, Liv. I could see it transitioning into the big screen so perfectly. It would in a sense give you the best of both worlds."

Olivia leaned against her husband's chest frankly stunned by his suggestion. It honestly was a brilliant idea but there were a _**MILLION**_ reasons why something like this would never work.

"Fitz...this would be an enormous, enormous undertaking. I don't think you understand just how difficult this would be. It would be a hundred, thousand times harder than The Burning Bed."

Fitz kissed the back of her head and continued pouring water over her shoulders purposely remaining silent. If this idea _WAS_ something Olivia wanted to pursue it needed to be a decision she alone would have to make.

A surge of electricity sparked within and Olivia she turned without warning splashing water everywhere.

The sudden movement surprised Fitz as this was the fastest he's seen her move all evening. Her breasts were now at his eye level making everything below his waist react at the sight.

Olivia felt his cock press against her navel and she wasted little time taking full advantage of the situation. She lifted her body up onto her knees positioning herself just right over his penis. The friction made her wince from the contact as she lowered herself down slowly. She was beyond tight but simply couldn't resist him.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," she breathed out, tugging his hair until she found the perfect rhythm.

Waves of water spilled over the side of the bathtub but neither of them cared. All that mattered in that exact moment was fucking the man she loved...fucking him slow...praying he could feel the amount of love she felt for him.

Her orgasm was quick, coming out of nowhere and ripping through her body like a heat wave. Her walls immediately expanded allowing Fitz to slide even farther inside. The slickness below was precisely what he needed and just as he got his full of one nipple he eagerly moved on to the other.

Olivia increased her rhythm pushing through her exhaustion not giving herself nor her body time to calm. Her hips were suddenly no match for Fitz who had no choice but to release. He buried his face against her neck as his fluid spewed inside her pussy leaving him slightly winded.

They remained wet and entangled with one another for some time until the water surrounding them finally calmed.

Olivia's head rested on top of Fitz while her eyes remained closed. She couldn't explain the sudden surge of energy she felt but it certainly felt empowering. It was now Fitz who appeared tired- his breathing sporadic and heavy.

Their skin began to eventually prune and it was Olivia who was first to stand and slowly exit the bathtub. She handed Fitz a towel who now looked as tired as she once felt. They didn't speak while getting ready for bed until Olivia powered up her laptop on her nightstand while slipping underneath the covers. A picture of Marisa and Rick flashed on her screen from her Instagram account and she quickly refreshed her page.

The selfie she posted earlier appeared and she turned to show Fitz who was already in bed and nearly asleep.

"Looks like you're pretty popular."

Fitz eyed the amount of _likes_ their picture received and smiled, kissing his wife goodnight on the lips.

"What can I say...I'm a stud."

Olivia giggled at the comment and clicked out of the account pulling up her private email. She selected two specific addresses and typed the following word in the subject line.

 _Idea_

Fitz was now fast asleep and breathing heavy while Olivia scribed out an email that simply couldn't wait until morning. She typed fast unable to quiet the million thoughts that raced throughout her mind.

Olivia pressed send once the last word was written not even bothering to re-read the email. She slowly closing the device and set it back on the nightstand trying her best not to disturb Fitz.

Quiet filled the bedroom and Olivia turned on her side to face her husband who looked as peaceful as she'd ever seen him. Thoughts of Madelyn soon entered her mind and a huge sadness suddenly entered her heart.

She quickly closed her eyes pushing the guilt she felt over hardly seeing her daughter that day deep down. A decision was soon made in that exact moment to wake up early, get a morning run in and be at her parents in time for breakfast.

It wasn't long until her own breathing evened out, her mind replaying the words Fitz mentioned earlier. Words that made her feel alive and excited about the future. _Her future_. Because maybe her husband was right.

Maybe she _could_ have the best of both worlds...


	76. Chapter 75

_A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. The next chapter will focus on Maddie's first birthday :) I hope you enjoy & thank you for reading. Xo _

_Chapter 75: Reality Check_

" _If they want you they will not lose you, and that is how it works. When someone loves you they will drink the ocean just to make sure you do not drown." ~R.M. Drake_

Fitz eyed his wife from across the kitchen who was still in the same outfit from the day before. Her hair was in a long braid pulled to the side and his one track mind shifted to her long sensual neck calling his name. He stood from the barstool and sauntered towards the refrigerator caressing her neck with his fingers.

"Stop moping," he ordered kissing her silky smooth skin. "It's a beautiful day outside...go get some sunshine."

He spoke in between kisses extenuating each word slowly.

Olivia huffed at the comment and rolled her eyes grabbing the pizza box from the shelf.

"I'm _**NOT**_ moping. I'm lounging. There's a difference."

She appeared un-phased by his close proximity which only encouraged him more.

"Livvie...you haven't changed clothes in days-"

"Yes, I have!" Olivia shot back in playful disgust. "I changed my underwear this morning after my shower."

Fitz's laugh was deep and Olivia smiled at the sound. He pulled her velour pants from behind taking a peak unashamed with the fact he didn't believe her. To his surprise he found her bottom bare and the gasp echoed into the air.

"Fuck... you're not wearing any."

His words were painfully low and Olivia took a bite of cold pizza beyond pleased with herself. She felt his cock hardened against her backside and she purposely pushed herself abruptly into his erection.

"Why is cold pizza _soooo_ good?"

She continued facing away from Fitz taking great pleasure with the affect she had on him.

His hands were now roaming her body allowing his nose to lead the way. Olivia smelled like her lavender body wash and the scent left a trail behind her ear he simply couldn't ignore.

"Mads is down," Fitz confirmed, pressing his penis firmly into her backside. "I'll be really quick."

Olivia took one last bite before turning around finally coming face to face with the man she adored more than life itself. The pizza had been eaten down to the crust and she gingerly offered Fitz some, knowing full well the last thing on his mind was food.

He slowly took a bite anyway, this time pressing his manhood directly against her center. The friction made her breath catch and there was something so sexy about the whole encounter. He chewed slowly...purposely...while his hands moved from her backside to her breasts.

"You're gonna have to be quiet."

"I'm not the loud one," Olivia shot back, refusing to admit the truth.

Fitz lovingly smirked and kissed her lips softly tasting the pepperoni. Within seconds the kiss deepened and Olivia tossed the crust onto the counter before moving her hands straight into Fitz's curls. Her aim was way off and the crust ended up falling to the floor instantly grabbing Hudson's attention.

He scurried to the scrap and devoured it while Fitz hoisted Olivia on top of the granite. This was the most attention his wife had given him in days and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

"I've missed you," he whispered, stepping back to get a better look.

Olivia's lips were plump- her brown eyes a mixture of emotions.

"I know I've been a handful these past few days. Be patient with me."

Fitz smiled and smoothed her hair pressing his forehead against hers.

" _Just_ a handful?"

His voice was soft and teasing and it made Olivia's knees weak. All her walls began to lower bringing her feelings front and center. It was times like these she felt as if she didn't deserve her husband...her ego so bruised it left her in a depression of sorts...with Fitz picking up the pieces.

"So much more than a handful," Olivia corrected, unzipping Fitz's jeans exposing his briefs.

This tip of his cock sprang at attention poking out the top of his underwear. Olivia grazed it roughly with her fingertips before taking it fully into her hands.

Fitz succumbed instantly to her touch and he closed his eyes burying his face against the crook of her neck. She pumped him fast moving her small hand up and down until she found the perfect rhythm. The faster she moved, the harder he grew until a spew of precum spilled between them.

She lifted Fitz's head up with her free hand kissing him hard on the lips. Her breasts felt full and longed to be touched and she let Fitz's dick go propping her body up on the counter. He pulled her pants down to her knees and entered her pussy swiftly zeroing in on her breasts.

Fitz pulled away from her lips and devoured her nipples sucking one and then the other over and over until Olivia whimpered in mercy. He released her breast from his mouth at the sound but continued fucking her taking another moment to marvel at her beauty.

"My God, you are sexy."

His words were labored, practically panting, and Olivia clawed his back twisting his shirt between her fingertips.

"Please don't stop," she begged, cupping a breast into her hand.

He clearly understood the hint and devoured her nipple again until her walls fully expanded swallowing him whole.

The feel of him inside combined with the stinging of her breasts sent a warmth through her body she couldn't control. Her core trembled and she stifled her sounds against Fitz's chest welcoming her much needed orgasm.

Fitz didn't bother waiting for her to finish, his body completely functioning on autopilot. He purposely increased his speed until he emptied himself ejaculating violently inside of her.

Despite the rawness of the moment, they tried their best to remain quiet and reserved. They clung to one another in the center of their kitchen while their daughter peacefully slept in the next room with their pup guarding her playpen.

It was a much needed reunion of sorts and Olivia kept her face hidden against the comfort of her husband's body and comfort of their home. A place she found herself not wanting to leave.

 _Her safe place._

* * *

Olivia spun Maddie high into the air only to lower her back down again. She repeated the pattern until the belly laugh came she had come to memorize by heart. It was early in the afternoon and the girls were alone listening to a special playlist created just with Madelyn in mind.

"I can't believe you're going to be _**ONE**_ soon," Olivia shared out loud. "I need you to stop growing so fast."

Maddie squealed and touched her mother's face grabbing her lips and cheek in response.

Olivia kissed her tiny hands and continued dancing until the playlist was interrupted with her ringtone.

"Who's calling us?" Olivia asked, as if Mads could actually answer her.

She sat her daughter upright on the soft rug near her toys and grabbed her cell from the end table.

 _It was Samantha._

"Hey- can I call you back-"

"Are you still moping?" Samantha greeted her best friend, completely cutting her off.

Olivia grew agitated and was tempted to hang up on her.

"I am _**NOT**_ moping. I'm entitled to down time every once in a while. My God, you'd think I haven't left the house in months."

"You're wearing those raggedy black sweats aren't you?"

Olivia looked down and decided to blatantly lie.

"No, I'm not."

Samantha inhaled heavily through the phone and Olivia flopped down onto the sofa keeping her eyes on Madelyn.

"Liv... they said no. It's not the end of the world. You're just not used to people turning you down. Think of all you accomplished in less than a month," Sam began giving her the same speech she gave right after her meeting with Mason and Rus.

"You resurrected Come What May! Every single show sold out, Olivia. Every. Single. One. _**AND**_ \- not to mention the attention you brought to Pete! He deserved that Liv and it _**NEVER**_ would've happened if it wasn't for you-"

"Samantha...I need to go. I'll call you later."

"I know how you can get. You need to snap out of this."

"It's _**MORE**_ than that, Sam! You weren't there...Mason is so hurt. And he blames _**me**_ for what happened between you two! We both know that's why he said no."

"He said no because he's acting like a child," Samantha corrected. "Your idea is _**BRILLIANT**_. And it's _**THEIR**_ loss. Shame on him for being so juvenile. And shame on Russell-"

"I'll call you later," Olivia insisted, her turn to cut Sam off.

The last thing she wanted was to relive her meeting with the brothers. It was just after the holidays and it couldn't have gone worse. The brothers hurt her so much...especially Mason...and the words exchanged simply couldn't be undone.

"I know you chose me," Sam said, not backing down.

"Samantha, _**STOP**_! There was no choosing. I told you exactly what happened. Several times!"

"Well you can keep denying it but I've known you for way too long. And I just want to say thank you."

Her voice sounded sincere and Olivia rested her elbow on the edge of the sofa placing her head into the palm of her hands.

Sam was right...the meeting got out of hand and Mason turned into someone she didn't recognize. Losing Sam broke him and he took all his frustration out on Olivia basically calling her best friend of nearly two decades a whore.

"I do need to go," Olivia finally responded.

Maddie began to fuss and Sam heard her niece through the phone.

"Okay...give Mads a kiss. I'll be home in a few weeks. We'll have lunch as soon as I get back."

Olivia ended the call and stood, realizing exactly what Madelyn wanted. She was trying to reach for the remote standing perfectly upright in the process. The fact her daughter was now walking blew her mind and memories of the family witnessing it at the house in Troy suddenly made her smile.

"You're such a big girl! Do you want to see bear?" Olivia asked in motherly baby talk.

Madelyn began to repeat the word bear over and over again pointing at the ceiling. Olivia pressed a button and a large flatscreen TV slowly lowered directly above the fireplace. The image excited Maddie to no end and Olivia couldn't help but laugh. There was a channel dedicated to babies Olivia discovered and a program centered around a dancing bear was Maddie's absolute favorite.

The moment bear came on screen her entire face lit up and she stood memorized by the animal copying every movement on her own.

Fitz soon entered the house from the back door and Olivia heard him head into the kitchen. She placed the remote high on the bookshelf before eventually joining her husband. He was slipping his jacket off and tossing it on one of the nearby barstools.

"It's really mild outside. We should take Maddie for a walk later."

"That's a great idea," Olivia agreed. "I was thinking of making dinner tonight...what sounds good?"

Fitz's eyebrows shot up and he grinned washing his hands in the sink.

"Anything but Italian."

They ordered in the last several days and it pleased Fitz immensely hearing his wife talk about something so simple as making dinner.

"The rocker is finished. I just need to stain it and it'll be ready to paint. What color did you decide on?"

"I wish you would just let me order what we need and have it shipped to Troy," Olivia began, making her way to the refrigerator.

She was looking through each shelf trying to determine exactly what ingredients they _did_ have. Since returning from Missouri the fridge was bare and an enormous amount of shame took over. The reality was, Olivia hadn't been the best wife and neglected on basic things like going to the grocery store.

Fitz took so much time off during the holidays he was working long days while Olivia was left home sulking in her own drama.

"Okay, so I need to order some groceries."

She checked the time and opened the drawer grabbing a pen and notepad from the inside.

Fitz dried his hands off and decided to join Maddie while Olivia busied herself in the kitchen. His daughter was mesmerized by the bear on the large screen and didn't notice her father enter the living room. He sat on the ground behind her and took out his cell pressing the camera button and turning it to record. It didn't matter he already had ten videos of her doing something extremely similar.

He couldn't get enough of her cuteness.

For the next few minutes Fitz recorded Maddie dancing while Olivia remained in the kitchen. A loud ring suddenly sounded from her cell and Fitz stood to catch a glimpse of the caller ID.

"It's Maya," he called over his shoulder.

He turned when he didn't hear an answer assuming Olivia didn't want to speak to her mother. Eventually the ring faded and he was about to continuing recording Maddie when this time _his_ cell rang. Maya's name flashed on the screen and he returned to the kitchen holding the phone up so Olivia could see the name.

"I'm not here," Olivia said, briefly looking at the name on the cell.

She returned her attention back to her duties, now focusing on the pantry.

"Hello, Maya," Fitz answered leaning his forearm against the counter.

"Hello, Fitzgerald. Please put my daughter on the phone."

Fitz looked at the back of his wife's head and in that split chose not to lie to his mother in law.

"Sure, she's right here."

Olivia's body whipped around at his words and Fitz smiled handing her his cell.

"Trader," she whispered, snatching the phone from his hands. She playfully swatted his shoulder with the notebook in frustration. He winked in response hoping his charm alone would get him out of trouble.

"Hi, Mother-"

"Olivia Carolyn, do you even bother listening to your voicemails because I've left you _**AT LEAST**_ five!" Maya began, completely cutting her daughter off.

Olivia tuned her mother out and continued looking throughout the pantry trying her best to focus.

"Mother, I've been busy...I think Maddie may be cutting a tooth. She was up for most of the night."

Silence could be heard on the other end and she knew her mother had no comeback when it came to her granddaughter.

"Darling, I wish you would call me back. I know you've seen how many times I've called. Regardless of how busy you've been, I should not have to call Fitz in order to talk to you."

Maya's voice was more subdued and Olivia appreciated the change in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Mother. How's Daddy?"

She tried to divert the conversation to her father. They briefly met before they left for Missouri to exchange gifts and Olivia regretted not spending more time with her parents over the holidays. She spent every waking hour rehearsing in December and then took off right before Christmas for an entire week. Her parents appeared to be totally understanding but the guilt was still very present.

"Your father is fine...we need to talk, Darling," Maya, responded, purposely changing the subject. "McCann wants to meet with you. I told him about your idea and he _**loved**_ it-"

"Mother, why would you do that!"

Fitz, who had returned to the living room, heard his wife's voice and once again left Madelyn who was still fixated on the television screen. When he entered the kitchen Olivia was pacing the floor, her face obviously upset. He sat on the barstool facing Maddie but still within earshot of Olivia's conversation.

"Will there _**EVER**_ be a time in my life when you _**AREN'T MEDDLING**_? If I wanted to pitch my idea to a Hollywood Director I would do it myself! I have connections _**too**_ , Mother!"

Olivia's voice rose in volume and Fitz regretted handing Olivia his phone.

"Jim McCann wants to meet you tomorrow," Maya continued, completely ignoring her daughters remarks.

"Meet me where, Maya? I know he no longer lives on the east coast."

Olivia only called her mother by her first name when she past angry. And right now she was seething.

"Los Angeles, of course. Maybe if you checked your voicemails you would've already known that. If you decide to cancel, you'll have to call his office and do so yourself. Otherwise, he's expecting you tomorrow afternoon. Give my love to Maddie. Goodbye."

Olivia stopped walking midstep and her mouth flew open unable to comprehend what she just heard on the phone. She couldn't believe her mother would go to such lengths behind her back. Of _**ALL**_ people, she knew how upsetting the meeting with Rus and Mason made her. Why would she take it upon herself to do this without even discussing it with her?

"Who's McCann?" Fitz finally asked, snapping Olivia into the present moment.

She briefly turned to face him and set his phone on the counter in complete shock by the phone call.

"McCann was my mother's director when she started on broadway. He transitioned into Hollywood film decades ago. He hasn't directed a movie in years though. I honestly thought he left the industry. He and my mother go way back."

Madelyn began to fuss when the program with bear ended causing Hudson to trot into the kitchen and bark. It was as if Maddie had a personal concierge service at her beck and call with the family pup.

Fitz stood and turned the television off, picking up his daughter. It was getting close to dinner time and he buckled her inside her high chair while Olivia grabbed her favorite baby pasta from the pantry and opened it with the hand held can opener.

"Why is meeting him such a bad thing?" Fitz had to ask.

"He's obviously established in the industry."

Olivia was now warming up the food and getting Maddie's plate ready. Fitz grabbed her bib from a drawer and Madelyn began to grow more antsy in anticipation.

"That's _**NOT**_ the point, Fitz. My mother has no boundaries. I'm 38 years old and capable of setting up my own meetings."

He watched as she took the container from the microwave and blew on it some before emptying it onto the plate.

"But when do you have time to set up a meeting when you're so busy moping around the house?"

Olivia froze at the mean comment and stared blankly at Fitz honestly taken back by his rudeness. Out of nowhere tears filled her eyes and she side stepped her husband altogether and handed Madelyn her food before retrieving upstairs.

Fitz inhaled and knew he crossed a line. His comment was unnecessary hitting below the belt and regret filled his heart. He sat next to Maddie who dug into her dinner taking handfuls of the star noddles and putting them into her mouth.

"Mommy is definitely mad at me," Fitz confessed, contently watching his princess eat. "Me and my big mouth."

"Mommmm-mmma" Madelyn stuttered in between mouthfuls pointing upstairs.

She wore pink leggings and a ballerina shirt with a matching bow in her hair.

"Yes, Momma is upstairs." Fitz confirmed, desperately wishing he could go after her.

"I guess I'm ordering take out after all..."

* * *

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and yanked her small suitcase down from the top shelf of her closet. It boggled her mind how she could go from being so happy to being so miserable in just a matter of weeks. She was mourning the loss of two friends who had come to mean so much to her...she felt alone and sad...yet no one seemed to understand her feelings.

 _Especially_ her husband.

She reluctantly packed a bag not caring what she threw inside. The anger she felt was so strong she actually considered taking the first flight to LA tonight.

Once she was satisfied with her selections, she opened her laptop on the nightstand and looked for an email from her mother. There was no way Maya Pope was going through _**ALL**_ this and not take the time to book a private plane for her daughter's travel.

Just as she suspected, she found her flight information and printed the page briefly glancing at her departure time.

Fitz walked into the bedroom soon after and leaned against the doorway watching her from across the room. She could feel his stare but refused to return it, instead placing a few more things inside the front pocket of her suitcase.

"I'm sorry," he began hoping she would accept his apology.

Olivia didn't respond and entered their bathroom leaving him alone. When she returned, he was still standing where she left him, his face remorseful and melancholy.

"When does your flight leave?" He asked, trying again to spark conversation.

"I forwarded you my itinerary."

Fitz frowned at her curt reply but continued trying to smooth things over.

"Mads is done and watching bear again. She's inside her playpen. I ordered Chinese...it should be here in an hour."

"I'll bathe her soon," Olivia informed him, hanging a few pieces of clothing near her large mirror in the corner of their bedroom. "I'll drop her at my parents on my way to the airport tomorrow morning."

Her response was short but _something_.

"I hope you take some time for yourself and see Sam, even if that means you stay an extra night."

Olivia appreciated the offer but her heart was still hurting and she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"I don't have many close friends, Fitz. I _never_ have. So when I lose one it hits me hard."

Fitz absorbed her words and for the first time saw things from a different perspective.

"And even if Mason does apologize to me one day and all ends up being forgiven, things will _**NEVER**_ be the same between us. I've not just lost a friend. I've lost someone in this business I _**TRUSTED**_. He was a part of our family...he came to our home. It hurts so much. I wish everyone would understand that."

"I'm not perfect, Liv. I'm gonna make mistakes. And clearly my comment reflects that. I really am sorry. _Please_ hear me when I say that."

Olivia remained silent, continuing to focus on her wardrobe ignoring Fitz who was still trying to meet her half way.

"I've never seen this side of you before. It really through me off. I've been so busy this week and every time I came home I thought you would be back to your old self and I just couldn't understand what was happening.

"Well, I'm not perfect either," Olivia snapped, still refusing to make eye contact with him. "And if someone uses the word " _moping_ " again I just may scream."

Fitz crossed his arms feeling defeated wishing more than anything he could take back his words from earlier.

Maddie's fussing grew louder causing Olivia to stop looking at her wardrobe. She put the rest of the hangers on their bed and went to leave the room brushing past Fitz but not acknowledging him in any way. He reached for her arm and stopped her midstep turning her chin so she finally faced him.

" _Don't_."

Olivia pulled away from his grip and refused to give in leaving him standing alone...

* * *

Madelyn finally fell asleep just after nine and Olivia felt exhausted. She hated the fact their weekend was ending like this but her pride wouldn't allow her to come to terms with the truth...she had been handling things so wrong. Fitz was nowhere to be found and she suspected he was outside in his work shed giving her space. He ate dinner alone and didn't tell either of them goodnight which was vastly different from their normal nighttime routine.

Despair filled her heart and she tried her best not to cry. Her flight was so early the next morning she knew she needed sleep if she was going to be functional and productive in Los Angeles. She texted with Samantha the entire night who was elated over Olivia's impromptu visit to California.

She reluctantly agreed to stay with her and Cal even making plans to stay an extra night just as Fitz suggested.

Once her nighttime regimen was complete, she decided to wait until the morning to shower, electing to keep Fitz's smell on her body. A hint of his cologne served as a reminder of what she was missing. She eventually crawled into their bed alone and stared at the ceiling trying to rationalize in her mind why she didn't go to him.

She turned over and tried to get comfortable staring at the large portrait of them walking hand in hand on the sandy beach in Florida. Next to the birth of Maddie, that day was the happiest of her life and she longed to feel that spark again.

Tears pricked her eyes the longer she looked at the photo until her soul could no longer take the pain she was feeling inside. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed a huge wool blanket from the closet wrapping her body the best she could.

While headed downstairs she found an extra baby monitor and slowly made her way outside not bothering to turn any lights on in the house.

Hudson was first to sense her presence and greeted her at the door wagging his tail profusely. Fitz was in the back painting a rocker he built by hand for them to keep in Troy. He chose the color white and Olivia admired the beauty of the furniture piece _and_ the beauty of her husband from afar.

Fitz wore a long sleeve shirt with jeans and didn't acknowledge Olivia at first. It wasn't until she sat on the oversized chair in the seating area when he finally looked in her direction. She set the baby monitor on the table directly in front and tucked her legs behind her body. Her silky nightgown was no match for the chilly air and she covered every inch of her exposed skin until nothing could be seen.

"I'm sorry."

She looked directly at Fitz when she apologized and her heart constricted into a million pieces. The way he looked on the outside perfectly matched the way she felt on the inside.

"I'm sorry, too" he replied, once again apologizing. He took his glasses off and set them on his work bench along with the paintbrush before continuing.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier...about not having many close friends. I should've been more understanding about the last few days."

"When my first serious relationship ended I wore the same pants for nearly two weeks and didn't leave my condo. It's just how I deal with things sometimes."

Fitz went to his wife and sat next to her pulling her body onto his. She opened her blanket and straddled his legs burying her face against his chest. He smelled exactly like she remembered and the scent alone brought her such peace it was hard to explain.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

Olivia began to sob at the words and it felt good to finally cry.

"When I come back things will be different. I promise. You said some things that really made me think, too. I have responsibilities now I can't ignore. And you're right, I _have_ been moping. What you said hurt, but it was the reality check I needed."

"Shhh," Fitz, whispered, trying his best to sooth her. "I'm so proud of you for going. This is a great opportunity for you. For _us_."

Olivia's sobs ceased and she thought about her mother and how many times in her life she came through for her.

"I owe my mother an apology."

Fitz caressed her back and shifted the blanket so her skin stayed covered.

"Tell her in the morning," he agreed. He gently kissed her hairline and patted her bottom urging her to stand.

"Let's get you to bed. It's late."

Olivia slowly stood and grabbed the monitor covering her body up once again while heading for the door. Fitz led her through the brisk air back inside their home with Hudson trailing close behind. They walked through the dark heading directly upstairs straight for their bedroom.

When they arrived, Hudson walked towards his doggie bed and collapsed while Olivia did the same. The sheets were warm and she bundled up waiting for Fitz to join her. He was busy changing into his pajamas thinking about how much he was going to miss his wife.

Time apart from her was never easy.

Once he finally joined Olivia in bed, she wrapped her body around his, practically laying on top of him. They remained quiet for some time, each of them trying to quiet their mind in their own way. The day had been long and emotional and the reality was maybe some time apart would do them both good. That's one thing about distance they could always count on...only because they experienced it first hand in their relationship time and time again.

Distance definitely made the heart grow fonder.

Olivia kept her eyes open and looked once again at the portrait of them on their wedding day waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She longed to return to the place they exchanged vows and didn't shy away from sharing her desires with Fitz.

"I was thinking about Maddie turning one and really want to take her to Florida to celebrate. She's never felt sand or seen a beach."

Fitz strummed her back thinking about her proposal and couldn't help but smile at the image of Maddie running along the Florida shoreline.

"I'll make the arrangements while you're gone. I think it's a great idea. We should plan it for the whole family. You think your parents would make the trip?"

" _MY_ parents? Are you kidding? Of course they would."

She paused briefly readjusting her body to get more comfortable.

"Thank you, Fitz. I want her to see the place we got married. Even if she never remembers it."

"She'll remember it, baby. Don't you worry. You know her Daddy is gonna take _tons_ of video..."


	77. Chapter 76

_A/N: A special thank you to Katrina for creating the edit that accompanies this chapter. I posted it on my twitter page for you to enjoy. This particular chapter is focused around Maddie's birthday but I wanted to post in time for Valentine's Day. Thank you for supporting this story, especially this version of Olitz Xo_

* * *

 _Chapter 76: Most Likely_

" _Women have some desires that only trust can reveal." ~J. Hood_

"Mother, she's only turning one," Olivia began, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"I really don't think a band is needed. I'm fairly certain Fitz has arranged for us to have a fire pit near the cabanas tonight."

Maya remained quiet but her facial expression spoke volumes. Olivia turned looking at her Dad, hoping his reassurance would knock some sense into her Mother. Ever sense they arrived in Florida, Maya was hell bent on taking charge of her granddaughters birthday celebration. Her ideas were so grand in scale, Fitz began to purposely distance himself, leaving Olivia alone to do the dirty work.

"Honey, I think you're right...a band isn't needed. But let's keep that in mind for her sweet sixteen party."

Eli winked at his daughter who smiled in appreciation. They were standing in the center of a small banquet room the Popes rented for Madelyn's birthday dinner that evening. The room itself was quaint with two long rectangular tables positioned carefully so everyone had a perfect view of the high chair on the far end.

Maddie's high chair was beautifully decorated with pink balloons and streamers surely to make the birthday girl feel like a princess. Several silver trays were opposite the tables in preparation for the buffet Maya arranged for dinner. From what Olivia could see, the room was perfect and the need to add anything more would be truly unnecessary.

"Well I think it would be nice to listen to some music while we eat," Maya finally responded. "Let me go talk to the Manager...I think those are speakers."

Maya pointed to the ceiling and Olivia was about to protest when Eli discreetly held up his hand, silencing his daughter.

"She's just trying to make the evening perfect, Honey. Let this one go. At least it's not a band."

Maya's long swimsuit coverup flowed behind her body and both Olivia and Eli simply stared from afar as she disappeared from their sight. Olivia was first to move, walking out of the banquet room with Eli close behind. They made their way back outside and both of them instantly reached for their sunglasses.

The Florida sun was bright and the sky crystal blue with not a cloud in sight.

"I'm so glad you're here with us," Olivia smiled, linking arms with her father.

"I still think about my birthday trip to Europe. I hope one day we can do something like that for Mads when she turns eighteen...maybe turn it into a tradition."

Eli patted Olivia's hand and led her down the long path lined with palm trees. He was dressed comfortably- his swim trunks matching Maya's coverup and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder as they continued towards the beach.

"I think that's a fine plan," Eli confirmed. "Just don't tell your Mother where you're headed. She'll likely take that trip over as well."

Olivia laughed at the comment and just as they came to the end of the path they reached the beach, the grit of sand welcoming their feet below.

The shoreline was breathtaking and the silhouettes of her friends and family quickly came into view. Maddie was running towards the beach only to quickly turn away when the water reached her feet. Fitz and his parents were standing close by clapping with pride each time she made the grand gesture.

Marisa and Rick were stretched out on lounge chairs next to Samantha and Cal who appeared to be deep in conversation. The Cabanas Olivia had come to covet were lined up directly how she remembered them. Fitz made certain this portion of the beach was reserved for their family only and seeing everyone together made her happy in ways she never thought were possible.

"Look at everyone, Daddy. Maddie sure is a lucky girl. So many people love her."

Eli kissed Olivia's cheek and squeezed her hand also surveying the sight.

"You have it wrong, Honey... _we_ are the lucky ones. Thank you for including us on her special day."

Olivia could hear the emotion in Eli's voice and out of nowhere she could feel her eyes well up with tears. They were now about half way down the beach and the moment Madelyn caught sight of her mommy she bypassed everyone, running directly towards Olivia and her Grandpa Pope.

She sported heart shaped sunglasses and the second Maddie ran her way, both Fitz and his parents in perfect unison turned to face her direction.

Olivia excitedly ran towards her daughter, breaking out of Eli's grip. Madelyn wore a white cover up over her bathing suit and screeched excitedly until she finally reached her Mommy. Fitz began to walk towards Olivia and in the distance she could see Helen and Gerald retrieve to the empty lounge chairs next to Marisa and Rick.

"Hiiii birthday girl! Are you having fun?"

"Beeaaaaccchhh, beeeaaaachhh," Maddie repeatedly said, pointing back towards the ocean.

Olivia bent down and looked at where her daughter was pointing as if her words were brand new information.

"Oh my goodness...that _**IS**_ the beach! Let's race to Daddy! Look...here he comes!"

Olivia grabbed Maddie's hand and they ran towards Fitz leaving their footprints in the sand along the way. Fitz opened his arms wide and smiled welcome his wife and daughter towards them.

More loud screeching could be heard from Maddie and the moment they reached him, Fitz lifted her into the air running towards the water behind them. By the time they hit the water, Maddie was screaming in delight and repeated the word beach over and over again.

"You missed it," Fitz teased, kissing Olivia hello. "She kept trying to run to into the Cabanas earlier. I finally had to put her onto my shoulders just to try and distract her."

Olivia turned and tried to figure out why Maddie would be excited about them. They were each plain and in her opinion not appealing to children.

"I wonder why? Maybe she thinks they're houses."

"No idea, Fitz shrugged. "But I set her straight."

"What do you mean?"

Olivia was now behind Madelyn holding onto both of her hands. The warm water was up to ankles and she kicked the ocean water as hard as she possibly could, slightly losing her balance in the process.

"I told her the Cabanas were off limits," Fitz cockily explained.

His dark aviator sunglasses hid the twinkle in his eye that Olivia knew existed. Her favorite crooked grin spread across his face while he inched his way closer towards them continuing his ego filled explanation.

"Because that's where the magic happens at night for Mommy and Daddy. No kids allowed..."

* * *

Olivia carried a small round princess cake towards Madelyn while a chorus of _Happy Birthday_ accompanied her every step along the way. Maddie sat in her high chair with wide eyes not really understanding what everyone was doing. Fitz held up the camcorder with one hand and the look on his face was such a mixture of emotions. She briefly locked eyes with her husband and a flood of memories being pregnant with Madelyn entered her mind.

It was hard to believe her little angel was now one and just as she slowly placed the cake in front of her daughter, she kissed her plump cheek gushing out the rest of the birthday tune.

Once the song ended, Maddie looked around at everyone while Olivia tried to explain what to do next. Eventually, she blew the candle out herself while Fitz encouraged Maddie to eat some of the cake. He dipped a finger into the rich icing and placed it into his mouth making exaggerated sounds of how good it was.

Olivia did the same, also trying to encourage Mads to do the same.

"This cake is just for you, Maddie. Watch Mommy...look how good it is."

She mimicked Fitz several times until Madelyn finally lifted her hand and carefully dipped her own finger into the icing. As soon as she tasted it, the biggest grin erupted and everyone around laughed at her reaction. Her entire hand was next to take a turn and this time she smashed into the cake with intention eating a huge mouthful.

"That's my girl!" Fitz encouraged, making certain to capture the moment with video.

Samantha and Marisa were also taking videos on their phones while the grandparents took turns exchanging memories of their own children's first birthday.

A waiter soon came into the room with a tray filled with dessert placing the plates in front of each place setting. Maya was first to leave the crowd growing around Maddie and returned with two large bottles of champagne.

Everyone quickly returned to their seats with the exception of Fitz and Olivia. They remained close to Maddie who had icing smeared all over her face. She was still devouring the cake as if she hadn't had a meal in months.

"She eats just like Fitz," Marisa teased from across the room.

Helen was quick to chime in defending her son which led to Gerald sharing a story about Fitz's football days. Apparently they couldn't keep the fridge stocked with his healthy appetite and it quickly sparked a conversation about football with Rick and Cal putting in their two sense.

Olivia reached for Fitz who finally put the video camera down and hugged her husband. His grin was infectious and she couldn't remember a time she saw him more happy.

"I can't believe she's one, Baby. I love her so much-"

"I love _YOU_ , so much," Olivia cut him off. Thank you for making all the arrangements. This trip has been perfect."

Fitz kissed her gently and they exchanged I love you's once again before sitting back down joining their family and friends.

"The fire pit is lit," Samantha announced, directing her attention towards Cal. "I snuck a peak before dinner."

"We should play, _Most Likely,_ Marisa chimed in. Her eyes danced with excitement and Olivia exchanged looks with Fitz not ever hearing of the game.

"It's a drinking game," Fitz explained, rolling his eyes at his sister. "You guys go ahead down to the beach. We'll be down after we give Madelyn a bath-"

"Don't be silly," Helen interrupted. "We can take care of Maddie. You and Olivia go enjoy yourselves. Mads can sleep with us tonight."

Fitz and Olivia once again exchanged looks but neither of them said a word. Eli and Maya didn't offer to help with Maddie and Olivia was actually thankful her parents didn't volunteer. They saw Madelyn at least once a week and Olivia still felt guilty her parents had more of a relationship compared to Fitz's.

"Come on, Liv," Samantha whispered across the table. "The game sounds fun. Besides, when's the next time we will all be together like this again?"

Cal and Rick were still in a serious discussion with Gerald and seemed oblivious to Marisa's invitation. Neither Fitz nor Olivia answered Sam ignoring everyone around them until Eli stood, making his way over to his granddaughter.

A huge portion of her smash cake had been eaten and Eli unbuckled Maddie lifting her out of her high chair.

"Happy birthday, my princess. Papa loves you."

Maya was next to follow who also lovingly adored her granddaughter bidding her farewell.

"Thank you, Mother for arranging dinner. Everything was so good."

Fitz was next to stand who also thanked Maya and shook Eli's hand goodnight.

"I'm so happy your parents are here, Fitzgerald. They are so lovely. We made plans to meet for breakfast in the morning."

Maya's words were sincere and another pang of guilt suddenly rang through Olivia's heart. Despite her mother's overbearing ways, she did have the best of intentions.

"I'm happy they're here too," Fitz agreed. "Coming here was a good idea. It's nice to get together like this. We need to do it more often."

Madelyn was now fussing and Olivia lifted her daughter wiping her hands off with a nearby linen napkin.

Eli and Maya exchanged goodbyes with everyone else in the room, finally leaving together hand in hand. Fitz began to gather their things before kneeling next to Olivia. He spoke low so only she could hear.

"What's it gonna be? Do you want to join them? The quicker we decide, the quicker I can get you naked."

" _Fitz_!" Olivia's whispered, covering Maddie's ears as if their daughter could actually decipher what was being implied.

Maddie grew more and more tired, rubbing her iced coated hands on her equally filthy face. Olivia knew it was a matter on minutes until she began to cry from being a combination of exhausted and full.

"Come with us!"

It was Marisa's turn to try and convince the couple and she quickly laid on a guilt trip, addressing Fitz directly.

"We hardly ever spent time together," Marisa began.

"You live on the property I work at, Ris."

Fitz's response was quick and sarcastic and Olivia tried her best not to laugh.

"We'll join you," Olivia finally gave in.

"I want to give Maddie a bath first and get her ready for bed. Then we'll be down."

Helen and Gerald were quick to share how happy they were Maddie would be staying the night with them. They each helped Fitz grab a few gifts Maddie opened before dinner along with some bags. Marisa kissed her parents goodnight and joined Rick who was still deep in conversation with his brother. Olivia followed her in-laws to the elevator while Fitz walked ahead and pressed the button for them. It didn't take long for them to reach the upstairs suite and before they parted ways they thanked Helen and Gerald for helping.

Once they reached the inside of their room it was all business. Maddie was beyond exhausted and they each worked quickly taking care of her nighttime needs. When her bath finally ended, Fitz opened the door that connected their adjoining rooms and Helen entered taking Maddie from her Mommy's arms.

"You go enjoy yourselves," Helen whispered.

Fitz and Olivia each kissed Mads goodnight who was already asleep on her grandmothers shoulder.

By now an hour had passed and when they finally left the suite both of them had second thoughts about even going downstairs.

"I'm so tired," Olivia yawned.

Fitz presses the elevator button and leaned against the wall keeping his eyes on Olivia. She was still in the same white sundress and her hair remained long nearly touching her breasts.

"Let's go straight to the Cabana."

His voice was low and Olivia ignored the suggestion.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was uneventful as it stopped several floors on the way picking up people. She didn't have a chance to answer Fitz and secretly missed the opportunity of being alone in an elevator with her husband.

When they reached the winding path that led to the beach, Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand linking fingers with his.

"We'll stay for a half an hour tops."

Fitz squeezed his wife's hand in response and they the remainder of the way in silence. Laughter could be heard ahead and the closer they got to the beach the more awake Olivia became.

"Did you play the game often?" Olivia suddenly asked.

Fitz paused for a moment trying to recall the last time he actually played.

"I'm sure I did in college. I honestly can't remember. It's a stupid drinking game, Liv. We can just watch if you want. The last thing I want you to feel is pressure..."

* * *

Much to Olivia's surprise, the game was ridiculously funny and her side hurt from laughing so hard. Cal was quite the entertainer and kept everyone's shot glasses filled playing bartender. The fire was welcoming and Olivia sat cuddled on a blanket next to Fitz who actually loosened up quite a bit.

It felt good to relax and laugh and Olivia enjoyed listening to old stories Rick and Cal shared growing up in Missouri.

Marisa passed her cell phone around and kept the game going, interrupting anyone who spoke too long after their time was up. She downloaded the game's app and the concept was pretty simple.

Each person took turns spinning and a random question appeared. Once the question was read aloud everyone had to say the name of the person in the group they felt was the best match. If the majority of the people chose you, you lost and had to take a shot of tequila. The overall premise was actually dumb but some of the questions were funny and Olivia enjoyed watching the boys reactions more than anything.

It was now Sam's turn to spin and she by far had the most shots of anyone thus far.

"Okay...my turn again," Samantha excitedly shared. She was sitting in front of Cal who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

A _ding_ sounded which indicated the question had appeared and the second she read it, she busted out laughing.

"Most likely to win an Academy Award!"

The entire group in unison chanted Olivia and Fitz handed her the shot glass with no hesitation. She could feel her cheeks turn red so she downed the liquor quickly too embarrassed to say anything in response.

Sam handed Marisa's phone to Rick who moved his shot glass away from him.

"I'm switching to beer," he announced, not caring if anyone protested. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Olivia laughed and listened as everyone took turns letting him know he wasn't the oldest person in the group. Many times that night Fitz was teased for being over fifty and Rick's comment only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Alright, he needs to read the question!" Marisa chastised the group. "Go ahead, babe...press it."

Rick eventually obliged and pressed the spin button, until the next question was revealed. Once the _ding_ sounded, he read the question chuckling through each word.

"Most likely to need bail money."

Everyone in unison said _Samantha_ whose mouth opened wide at the response. Her face was beyond insulted and the sight made Olivia die with laughter.

"Excuse me...you all can go fuck yourselves!" She huffed in anger.

Cal was quick to comfort his girl and he wrapped his arms around her chest leaning her body backwards.

"Baby...you know I'll bail you out. Now take your shot."

His lack of sincerity made them laugh even more and Samantha soaked in the attention. Marisa took the phone from Rick and handed it to Fitz while Sam took her time downing the tequila. By the time she finished, the _ding_ sounded and Fitz read the next question.

"Most likely known as being an annoying sister...oh look it actually gives you the answer... _Marisa_!"

"It does not say that, you _**LIAR**_!" Marisa quickly snapped. She tried to reach for her cell but Fitz was too quick moving the phone even more out of her reach.

Maria hit her brothers leg and Fitz pretended to be wounded before finally reading the real question.

"Most likely to steal a car."

Once again everyone chose _Samantha_ , saying her name in perfect unison. And once again her mouth flew open, making it a point to let everyone know how much she hated them.

Cal kissed the side of her face profusely and that was Fitz's cue to leave.

"Lets go," he whispered into Olivia's ear. "We can play our own game in the Cabana."

Despite having a good time, it _was_ getting late and the tequila was finally making its way through her system. She felt lightheaded and frisky and didn't hesitate standing ready to leave.

Marisa tried to protest but Rick was quick to step in, pulling his wife into his lap. The last glimpse Olivia caught was of Cal and Sam trotting off down the beach together while Rick and Marisa remained snuggled by the fire.

"That was fun," Olivia giggled into Fitz's chest.

The breeze was cool and she took comfort in her husband's warmth practically clinging to his body.

"I've thought about this moment all day."

They were now a few feet from their special cabana and seeing it up close brought back so many memories.

Fitz suddenly lifted her into the air as if he was carrying her on their wedding night and the gesture brought forth a deep rooted lust that surfaced from nowhere. She adored Fitz's neck with open mouth kisses until he turned his face capturing her lips. They each smelled of firewood and the ocean and the sand beneath their toes was a perfect addition to how they were ending their night.

"Do you trust me?"

Fitz suddenly pulled away from Olivia's lips and stared into her eyes. His cheeks were sunkissed and she raised her eyebrows not understanding where this was coming from.

"You know I do...why are asking me that?"

He placed Olivia down on the large makeshift bed in the center of the room and hovered over her body caressing the side of her cheek. The light was dim and as much as Olivia wanted to look around and admire the space, she focused on Fitz feeling a hint of deja vu.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

His eyes were bloodshot and in that split second Olivia tried her best to recall how much liquor Fitz consumed that night. Memories of the game returned but her mind became blurry when her husband began to undress her slowly and with calculated intention.

"I remember proposing to you in this very room."

His lips were now brushing against her skin making their way down to her breasts. She was sitting completely naked on the bed with her eyes closed allowing her senses to take over.

"We'd just made love and all I kept thinking was how badly I wanted to marry you...how badly I wanted to make you mine."

Fitz was now positioned directly in front of her breasts kissing her nipples softly while his hands massaged her skin. She could feel her own fluid seep in between her legs yet for some reason she didn't touch Fitz, instead succumbing to his touch and spell binding words.

"Turn over."

His tone was painfully low- barely audible- but Olivia did as she was asked. There was a thin white sheet on the bed she didn't move laying directly on top of it. She kept her eyes closed, mesmerized by the whole encounter and waited for Fitz's next move. He was behind her within seconds, his body now naked positioned on top of hers.

He kissed her everywhere allowing his elongated penis to touch her skin with each move made. His precum was heavy and thick and freely spilled coating part of her backside.

Olivia's senses were on overload and although she didn't feel fully drunk, she knew her body was definitely responding to the liquor consumed.

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes opened at the words and like magic she suddenly understood why he was asking this question again.

"I do...if it's too much I'll let you know."

After this unspoken understanding was exchanged, Fitz prepped her body lifting her hips up towards him. The penetration against her flower was slow and painful forcing Olivia to claw the edge of the bed for support. Without warning he plunged his cock fully inside breaking a barrier that no longer existed.

Olivia's sounds were muffled by the mattress underneath and she didn't shy away from burying her face against the material.

Fitz steadied himself once he was fully inside and tried his best to calm his mind. He'd waited almost two years to finally connect with the woman he loved in this manner and now that it was happening it was nearly too much for him to comprehend.

Fortunately, his body took over and his speed increased into quick plunges giving him the single best sensation he ever experienced. Olivia's cries were overwhelming but to his surprise, she never asked him to stop. He fucked her like this for some time until he was close to orgasm and eventually something within stirred making him slowly pull out altogether.

"Come here," Fitz whispered, turning Olivia over to finally face him.

Her eyes remained closed and he swallowed her petite frame against his body draping his limbs around hers.

"You okay?"

Olivia nodded her head burying her face against Fitz's neck but didn't respond. She had never experienced anal sex before and honestly didn't know what to think. All she knew in that moment was she loved Fitz more than she'd ever loved anyone and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him... _especially_ in the bedroom.

Their limbs remained intertwined for some time and the ocean waves outside the Cabana was the only sound between them. Olivia's mind raced continuously and despite everything below aching she felt compelled to take charge and didn't hesitate making the first move.

She slowly climbed on top of Fitz, mounting his waist with her petite legs.

"You said we could play our own game."

Fitz's eyes widened at her words and he propped his head up with his arm fully taking Olivia in.

She was breathtaking- her breasts plump and nipples hard and to his surprise she lifted her body up sliding her pussy down onto his perfectly erect shaft.

"I have my own set of questions for you."

Olivia moved her hips riding his cock in the most sensual way driving Fitz absolutely crazy. He allowed his head to fall back onto the bed while his hands freely roamed her body. Her question eventually followed and it tugged at his heart creating a huge lump in his throat.

"Most likely to love you forever..."

* * *

Olivia's eyes flew open and she slowly sat up draping the sheet around her naked body. Maddie's squeals were engrained in her mind and without warning her Mommy senses were at full attention. She watched her daughter run in the sand pointing towards the ocean from behind the sheer door of the Cabana.

Fitz's parents were close behind clapping and also pointing towards the beach encouraging Maddie to get her feet wet just like yesterday. To her surprise, her own parents soon joined them and she leaned against the doorframe in slight awe of the scene unfolding before her very eyes.

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her life would be this way. Memories of marrying Fitz on the golden sand their daughter now ran across impacted her soul- bringing it such an overwhelming peace.

She turned to look at Fitz who was still sound asleep, and for the next few minutes she shifted her view from her husband to her daughter until her stomach began to growl from hunger.

There was no clock in the Cabana but she guessed it was close to lunch time. She desperately needed a shower and the only clothes she had were from the night before.

For the next few minutes, she got dressed pulling her hair up into a high bun. Maddie's squeals grew louder with each passing second and eventually Fitz stirred turning over on his back.

"Good Morning," Olivia greeted him. "Our parents are outside with Maddie. She's having the time of her life."

Fitz extended his hand for Olivia who sat down next to her husband.

"Did you sleep good?"

Olivia nodded her head yes and bent over kissing Fitz on the lips.

"I'm starving. I'm heading up to the room soon to freshen up. What about you? Are you going to stay in here all day?"

Fitz smirked and slowly rose at the question, obviously needing to get out of bed. He gathered his clothes and changed feeling his wife's eyes on his every move.

"I'll order breakfast when we get beck to the room."

He was now dressed, also in the same clothes from the night before, and sat back down on the bed running his fingers through his hair. His morning beard was prominent and Olivia went to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love watching Maddie play. She seems to really love it here."

Fitz kissed his wife's exposed skin and agreed taking a moment to look around the Cabana one last time.

"I love it here, too. Especially this place."

Olivia paused and mimicked Fitz also taking some time to admire their surroundings. They remained silent for a few minutes and it was Fitz who was first to move taking Olivia's hand into his.

He stood once again and kissed Olivia softly on the lips relishing their time alone before heading into the outside world.

"Until next time," he whispered, indicating time in this Cabana was far from their last.

Olivia smiled and caressed his cheek scratching her fingers through the scruffiness of his beard. Her reply was confident, almost as if they were making a secret pack - a pledge only they understood.

"Until next time..."


End file.
